Tales of their Love
by RebelPanda
Summary: Welcome to my first ever Drabble series where we follow Lucy and Rogue throughout their love life. Rated M for my Paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first ever Rolu drabbles!

That's right (Rolu just happens to be my favourite crack pairing of all time)

This Drabble series will contain as many drabbles as I can come up with it. Just a little note ahead of time, some of these drabbles include future story ideas, for example one Drabble could be an example of a chapter I may write into an upcoming story. If you enjoy any of my drabbles then feel free to tell me and I'll attempt to turn it into a full blown story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Fail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Fun in the Sun

It was a beautiful day in Fiore as many people decided to spend such a beautiful day at the beach.

"We're finally here!" Lucy cheered as she and Yukino ran into the sand after handing their things to the twin dragons to hold.

Both the Sabertooth mages and Fairy Tail mages had decided to spend the day on the beach.

"Why do we have to hold your things?" Sting complained as he and Rogue unwillingly held the celestial mages belongings.

"Are you complaining?" Lucy growled as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde slayer.

"Stop arguing! We're at the beach you guys!" Cana smirked as she ran and hugged both Yukino and Lucy.

The girls all pulled their clothes off throwing it into a pile revealing their bikinis, trails of blood leaked from the boys noses as they fell backwards into the sand.

"D-Damn," Sting muttered as he held his nose as he looked at Yukino's white bikini with blue stars printed on it.

Rogue was too busy looking at Lucy to notice anything else going on, the blonde wore a black bikini with the front being held together by a golden hoop which revealed lots of cleavage and also had matching bikini bottoms.

"ge….Ro….Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she waved a hand in front of the dazed mages face.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with the sunscreen," Lucy smiled kindly as she held up the bottle, Rogue simply nodded as Lucy's smile widened as she lay down on her stomach on the beach towel and untied the straps of the bikini.

Rogue's face began heating up at the fact that Lucy was practically topless right in front of him, he tried to ignore the incoming nosebleed as he rubbed the sunscreen into Lucy's back.

"Hey Lushi! You look a little pudgy, maybe you should lay off the cake for a bit," Happy chuckled as Lucy turned to glare at the cat hovering near her.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy yelled as she quickly stood to swat her hand at happy, it took Lucy a few seconds to realise she was still topless and was giving Rogue a full view.

"S-Shit," Rogue mumbled as he fell back into the sand as blood gushed from his nose.

"Crap!" Lucy yelled as she fell to her knees and covered her chest as her face matched Erza's hair.

Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of the sword that was right in front of his face as Erza glared down at him.

"You dare take advantage of Lucy and look at her breast at a moment like this!" Erza yelled as she moved to lash out with the sword but was stopped by Lucy who had quickly grabbed Rogue's discarded cloak to cover her exposed self.

"Erza! Stop, it was all happy's fault," Lucy explained as she kept one hand on the front of the cloak to make sure she didn't accidentally flash anyone again.

"Very well, I shall he punishing him then," Erza stated as she walked away leaving the two embarrassed mages.

Lucy quickly knelt down in front of Rogue as she quickly inspected Rogue's face.

"E-Erza didn't h-hurt you d-did s-she?" Lucy asked as she rested her one free hand on Rogue's cheek.

"N-No, I'm perfectly fine thank you," Rogue mumbled as he looked away, his face still flushed red.

"Fairy-San, are these your bandages? They look weird," A voice asked as both mages turned to find Frosch (who was wearing a duck costume courtesy of Lucy) with Lucy's swim top in the exceeds hand causing Lucy to shriek in embarrassment.

"That belongs to me!" Lucy shrieked as she grabbed the swim top quickly as she quickly put it on before letting Rogue's cloak fall from around her shoulders as she finished retying her bikini.

"Frosch is sorry," the exceed pouted as Lucy looked down but smiled softly as she scooped up the exceed and began walking away leaving Rogue behind.

"Wait! That's my exceed!" Rogue yelled as he watched the retreating blonde with his exceed.

"Too bad!" Lucy yelled as she ran into the water holding the exceed.

"Sting, what are you doing?" Yukino asked as she watched the sneaky look that appeared in Sting's eyes.

"Setting Blondie and Rogue up," Sting smirked as he watched Rogue try and snatch Frosch back away from Lucy.

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Yukino asked as she began floating on her back.

Sting glanced over at the two arguing mages before smirking to himself as he began to quietly explain to Yukino.

"Frosch is mine now!" Lucy grinned as she hugged the exceed tightly.

"Frosch is my exceed," Rogue growled as he pulled Frosch away only to have Frosch begin hovering above the two.

"Frosch! Who do you like better!" They yelled in unison as they looked up at the exceed.

"Yukino now!" Sting yelled as he tackled Rogue as Yukino quickly grabbed Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy-San!" Yukino yelled as she pulled Lucy's swim top and bikini bottoms off before pushing her into Rogue as Sting retreated with Rogue's swim trunks.

"Sting you idiot!" Rogue roared in embarrassment as he and Lucy quickly swam further out into the ocean to avoid being seen.

"Yukinoooooooo!" Lucy yelled as her face burnt bright red in embarrassment as she kept her back to Rogue.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san!" Yukino yelled as she retreated with Lucy's bikini.

The two mages were both stranded, in the ocean, butt naked, what else could go wrong?

"R-Rogue, I-I'm s-sorry for dragging you into this," Lucy mumbled as she kept her back to the dragon slayer.

"It's fine, if anything I'll murder Sting for this later," Rogue whispered darkly as the two continued to remain where they are.

"…..Well, w-while we're stuck out here, we might as well get to know each other," Lucy mumbled as Rogue carefully turned around and raised and eyebrow at the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked as he looked at the now shy and quiet blonde.

"W-Well, I-I mean we can get to know each other better, l-like become friends or something," Lucy mumbled shyly as she tried her best to keep eye contact with Rogue.

"…..Fine…..favourite colour?" Rogue asked as Lucy smiled softly at the fact that he was actually talking to her.

"Gold, favourite dessert?"

"Chocolate," Rogue replied with a small grin and a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth," Lucy giggled as she noticed the light blush that settled on Rogue's cheek.

"Well I do, favourite fruit?"

"Strawberries," Lucy chirped as she giggled slightly after her bubbly response.

The two spent most of their time getting to know each other better as they failed to notice that most people had begun to leave the beach.

"Looks like their having fun," Cana chuckled as she took a swig from her flask.

"Yeah, I don't think they notice how dark it's beginning to get," Yukino mumbled as she watched the two talk happily.

"Well who cares, they'll get together eventually, now let's go," Sting smirked as they began leaving the beach.

The two continued talking until Lucy noticed two things, it was dark outside, and the beach was completely empty.

"U-Um Rogue, I-I think we can go back n-now," Lucy mumbled as the two began swimming back to shore.

"How comes I didn't notice," Rogue huffed in frustration as he kept his back to Lucy who remained in the water for unknown reasons whilst Rogue put on his clothes.

"R-Rogue…." Lucy mumbled as her face bunt bright red again.

"Yes Lucy?" Rogue asked as he finished getting dress but turned around to find a still bare Lucy in the water.

"I-I think t-they t-took my clothes and k-keys as well," Lucy stammered as Rogue's face burnt bright red as well.

Rogue let out a shaky breath as he walked over to the blonde who was in the water as Rogue pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to Lucy as he turned away.

"…here…..take this for now," Rogue mumbled as he turned around to allow Lucy to put the shirt on.

"T-Thank you, y-you c-can t-turn a-around n-now," Lucy muttered as her blush deepened, Rogue turned around to find Lucy in the plain black shirt he had worn to the beach, luckily enough, the shirt covered Lucy well enough.

"One last thing," Rogue smiled softly but blushed as he draped his cloak over Lucy's shoulders.

"Do you think they'll start going out yet?" Sting asked as he and Yukino watched Lucy and Rogue leave the beach.

"No Sting, these things take time, you do know they're going to kill us when they find us right?" Yukino asked as they remained in their hiding spot.

"Yeah but who cares," Sting snorted.

"You two should," a voice whispered darkly from behind the two as they turned around to find Rogue and Lucy standing their with dark auras surrounding them, an evil glint in both their eyes.

"S-shit," Sting stammered as he grabbed Yukino and began running away from the murderous mages.

"You two are dead!" Lucy roared as she ran after the two fleeing mages.

Meanwhile, Frosch and Lector currently sat on the roofs of one of the many house watching the scene unfold.

"Does this mean Fro can start calling Fairy-San Mommy?"

* * *

And done.

I love the beach and since spring break is coming up soon, I thought this would be the best way to start off my first ever Drabble series.

Review and let me know what you think of each Drabble, I'd really appreciate it.

Also, try and post at least two drabbles per week.

Peace, Sun, Cookies and other crap –Izzy-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Kitty

Yay. Second chapter, or drabble, whatever.

Just a small note, most of these drabbles will take place after the Gmg arc, Tartarus will never happen in my stories, maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Fairy Tail no matter how hard I try, it belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Bad Kitty

The girls of the Fairy Tail guild plus Yukino were currently enjoying their weekly girls night out at the Sabertooth guild pool.

"This is so relaxing," Lucy sighed as she drifted lazily throughout the water on her back.

"You've got that right Lu-chan!" Levy giggled in agreement as she appeared next to her best friend.

"And for once we don't have to worry about the boys idiotic-ness," Erza stated as she jumped into the water.

"Why are dragon slayers so exhausting," Lucy huffed in frustration as she began swimming again.

"Ooh, are you saying Rogue kept you up last night because you two were doing the dirty?" Cana smirked as Lucy shrieked in embarrassment.

"No! Never ever! We aren't even dating! I just invited him over for a movie yesterday that's all!" Lucy shrieked as Mirajane began chuckling.

"Yeah right Lucy-San, we all know how much you like Rogue an vice-versa," Yukino explained with a grin as the girls all began making comments.

The girls fun was cut off by a large crash coming from Sabertooth's guild hall causing all the girls to stop what they were doing.

"Damn it! Why are dragon slayers so frustrating!" Lucy yelled as she hopped out of the pool and wrapped a fluffy black towel around her body as all the other girls grabbed their own towels before they all ran out into the guild hall.

"What the hell happened in here? And where are the boys?" Erza demanded as many others members looked around in fear as Erza looked at all the overturned tables.

It wasn't long before the members of Sabertooth pointed towards a certain group of over turned tables, the furious female mages stormed over to the table as their faces fell at the sight, all that was their were a bunch of cats.

"Your joking right…," Yukino asked as the girls looked down at the bunch of cats, Erza growled as he turned to the remaining guild members.

"U-Um Erza, I don't think they're joking, look at the cats carefully," Lisanna mumbled as she knelt down in front of the cats as all the girls began inspecting them carefully.

All the cats had certain marks indicating who was who, for example, a pink furred fire breathing cat.

"If Lisanna's right, then this must be Laxus," Mirajane cooed picking up the blonde cat with the lightning shaped scar.

One by one, the girls started picking up the cats and inspecting them, it wasn't long before they all had one, their were only two cats left, everyone could only assume it was Gajeel and Rogue, Lucy and Levy stood there trying to figure out who was who.

"So….how do we know which one is which?" Levy asked as Lucy began thinking before a twinkle appeared in her eyes as she ran off and returned with her bag.

"This!" Lucy yelled as she pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"How is chocolate supposed to help us Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she noticed one cat begin fidgeting.

"You'll see," Lucy stated with a smirk as she waved around the chocolate, she was taunting him.

Everyone watched on in curiosity as one of the black furred red eyes cats began fidgeting nervously before moving and hopping onto Lucy's shoulder, Lucy smirked as the cat nuzzled into her neck.

"Hah, found you Rogue," Lucy grinned as she watched a stunned Levy pick up Gajeel.

"How'd you know it was him Lucy?" Levy asked as Gajeel began moving until he now sat on Levy's head.

"Easy, Rogue has a massive sweet tooth when it comes to chocolate, this just happens to be his favourite, he tends to get fidgety," Lucy stated with a small smile as she led up the bar of chocolate and watched as Rogue made feeble attempts to climb up her arm.

"Aww, who knew that you knew your boyfriend so well," Cana chuckled as Lucy dropped the bar of chocolate in embarrassment causing Rogue to hop off her arm and to the floor.

"H-He isn't my boyfriend!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment as she glared at Cana.

"Oh yeah? Then what is he?" Cana asked as she put Bickslow down as she smirked at Lucy.

Lucy remained quiet as her face started to heat up, without the two noticing, Gajeel and Natsu also took the time to escape from their girls along with Sting and Laxus.

"Crap! Natsu!" Lisanna yelled as she began to run after the pink fire breathing cat.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she also began running after the black cat.

"Crap! I lost Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she ran out of the guild, still clad in only her bikini and towel, just like all the other girls were.

Lucy and Levy ran through town as they skid to a stop when they found both cats on the roof.

"Do they still have their powers?" Levy asked as the girls started climbing in an attempt to get to the top of the roofs.

As if they were answering the question, both cats sunk into the shadows and appeared on opposite roofs.

"Damnit! Rogue! Which one are you!?" Lucy asked as she made it on top of the roof along with Levy as they began running after the cats.

Unfortunately for both girls, they had lost their towels in the chase leaving them clad in only bikinis as they continued running. Lucy noticed one of the cats flinch and turn back as they passed a chocolate store, Lucy smirked to herself as she turned around and began running after said cat.

"Levy, I found Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she left her friend to chase after the cat.

Lucy ran as Rogue skillfully hopped from roof to roof while Lucy struggled to keep up, Lucy's foot slipped as she went plumiting to the ground but was able to grab the edge of the roof at the last minute.

"Damnit! Why are dragon slayers so troublesome!" Lucy growled as she grit her teeth in anger as she tried to climb back up, she looked up to find Rogue staring down at her.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I freaking hate you," Lucy grumbled as she was finally able to pull herself onto the roof but decided she wasn't going to chase after Rogue anymore as she glared in the opposite direction.

Lucy felt Rogue hop into her arms as he hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck as if he were trying to apologise.

"The minute you change back you owe me," Lucy growled as she grabbed Rogue by his tail and hung him upside down as she carefully hopped from the roof as she walked back to the Sabertooth guild.

Lucy arrived at the guild to find that she was the last one to catch her slayer, she found Mira scolding Laxus, Yukino who sat with her arms crossed as Sting continued nuzzling her arm, Lisanna glaring at Natsu and Levy with her arms crossed as Gajeel lay on her head.

"Looks like your last," Erza chuckled as Jellal sat on her shoulder calmly.

"I officially hate Rogue," Lucy huffed as she held Rogue upside down by his tail as she dangled him in front of her face.

"That's a lie and you know it," Levy chuckled as she removed Gajeel from her head.

The ringing of a small clock was heard as a bright light surrounded the cats/boys causing the girls to drop them out of shock as the light engulfed the guild. Once the light died down, the girls opened their eyes to find that boys back to normal.

"Thank god," Laxus huffed as his head hit the table in frustration.

Lucy turned away from Rogue with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Rogue mumbled as he tried to hug the girl who was clad in only a bikini.

"Oh piss off," Lucy growled as she kept her back to him.

Rogue sat their thinking of how to make it up to the blonde as he grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Rogue, what are you d-," Lucy's complaint was silenced by Rogue as he pulled the blonde into a kiss, Lucy's struggling ceased after a few seconds as she finally gave into the kiss.

"Alright! Wait to go Lucy!" Cana and the others cheered as they watched Lucy and Rogue who were currently locked in a passionate kiss.

"W-What w-was that f-for," a red faced Lucy stammered as she looked at the shadow dragon slayer.

"You said I owed you the minute I return to normal, your welcome," Rogue whispered with a smirk.

"S-Shut up," Lucy stammered as Rogue began laughing at her reaction.

* * *

Yay! I've successfully completed two drabbles in one day.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and some random character facts about the lovers of my story.

Small facts about Rogue

-he loves to nuzzle into Lucy's neck

-As mentioned, he has a massive sweet tooth when it comes to chocolate

-he likes it when Lucy gets flustered (and jealous but that's for later drabbles, such as my au ones where they're already together)

-Rogue is a night owl

-he's just as destructive and troublesome as the other dragon slayers

-he hates when people touch his hair, Lucy is an exception

-lastly, like Lucy, Rogue tends to enjoy writing as well

-hates being called boring, especially by Lucy

Well that's all for now folks

Izzy-Chan signing out!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

I'm back again! Three drabbles in one day!

I'm putting a lot work into this fic because I have authors block when it comes to my other two stories so let's begin

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

Warning: This chapter is a sad one, and will also be based off Goodbye by Circus P (sung by Miku Hatsune) I think

* * *

Goodbye

"Rogue, I'll be back, I just have to go to the washroom," a blonde no older than twelve yelled as she ran down the hall, her white button up shirt tucked into a black skirt as she wore white and pink thigh high socks and black flats, her blonde hair fluttering behind her as she ran.

"Just hurry up before we miss art class then!" Rogue yelled as he leaned against the wall to wait for his long time friend.

Lucy had been staying with her aunt since she was eight, when her mother passed away, Rogue's father had also passed away the same year as Lucy's mother. Rogue's hand moved down to hold the necklace his now deceased father had given along time ago but was shocked to find that it was gone.

"N-No way…..h-how'd I lose it," Rogue mumbled as he searched his pants pocket as he ran off forgetting about Lucy as he tried to find the necklace, it was too important to him.

Lucy exited the washroom stall as she quickly washed her hand, she turned around to find another girl standing there, if Lucy could remember correctly, her name was Minerva, queen new of the school.

"S-Sorry," Lucy mumbled as she carefully tried to get around the girl.

"Should've watched your back blondie," the girl sneered with a chuckle as she walked by Lucy.

Lucy let out a shaky breath of relief as she escaped the bathroom without causing a scene, somehow, the blonde was unable to notice that Minerva had slipped something into her pocket.

"Huh, where'd Rogue go?" Lucy asked herself as she spun around in search of her long time friend.

Lucy waited a couple of minutes but gave up as she quietly headed back to class on her own. Meanwhile, Minerva was a chuckling to herself as she walked down the hall with a smug smirk.

"Heartfillia has no idea what's coming to her," Minerva thought darkly as her smirk widened.

Lucy had noticed that Rogue had shown up for none of their morning classes, the blonde had begun to worry about her friend, it was unusual for him to miss class. Lunch came as Lucy walked outside as she found Rogue standing outside in the courtyard, Lucy began blushing as her hand rested on the piece of paper in her skirt pocket.

"This is it…my time to tell him how I feel," Lucy whispered to herself as she quietly walked over to Rogue and tapped him on the shoulder.

"R-Rogue, c-can I talk to you for a second?" Lucy asked as she began fidgeting slightly due to her nervousness.

"Yeah, just make it quick, I need to find my necklace," Rogue growled as he clenched his fists as Lucy's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean the one your dad gave you right?" Lucy asked as she looked down at her feet sadly.

"Yes, that one, it's missing and I need to find it," Rogue declared as his bright red gaze became a depressing one.

"O-Oh, t-then I'll just give y-you this instead," Lucy mumbled as he felt around in her pocket for the letter before finding it.

Lucy moved to pull the letter out but as she did, something else came falling out of her pocket, Rogue's missing item.

"Lucy, why did you have it," Rogue glared as he knelt down and picked up the necklace and glared at Lucy, his glare was a murderous one.

"W-what, h-how did that g-get there," Lucy stammered as her eyes widened in fear at Rogue's murderous tone.

Rogue began trembling in anger as he noticed the necklace was also broken, the dragon pendant had been broken off as well as the chain which was broken in half.

"Stop lying! Why the hell would you take it! You know how much it meant to me!" Rogue roared as he clenched the broken gift tightly.

"B-But I swear I-I didn't," Lucy carefully backed away slightly as Rogue growled again.

"Y-You bitch! It's broken! It's all your fault! All of it! It was the last thing I had from him and noaf it's broken! All because of you!" Rogue yelled causing Lucy's eyes to widen even more.

"R-Rogue…I-I swe-,"

"Shut up! This is all your fault! I wish I never met you in the first place! I wish we we're never friends in the first place! I wish you died just like your mother did!" Rogue roared as Lucy felt as if a bullet soared right through her chest.

The blonde began sobbing as the courtyard fell deathly silent, Rogue continued glaring at Lucy who simply dropped her letter on the ground before running off, Rogue had driven the last nail in the coffin. People who were standing in the courtyard began whispering about what had just taken place, it wasn't long before news traveled around the school. Rogue stood in the courtyard as his eyes became shadowed, he bent down carefully and picked up the letter before looking in the direction Lucy had ran before glaring at his feet. Lucy kept running and running until she came upon a field, far away from the school, she fell to her knees as she finally began sobbing.

'I wish we never met!' Rogue's voice echoed in her head as Lucy shakily stood up as she looked at the flowers that grew in the field as she continued walking.

'I wish we never became friends!' Lucy continued walking until she found a carnation, a striped one to be specific, the blonde let out a shaky breath as she carefully bent over over and picked it, how ironic, the flower of rejection.

Tears continued to stream down her face as she took slow steps towards her destination, the large cell tower. Memories of her life began to flash by as she quickly scaled the fence before she began climbing carefully.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Rogue look!" A young six year old Lucy chirped as she ran over and held the flower in front of Rogue's face.

"It's just a flower Lucy," the boy huffed as Lucy pouted at his words.

"But it's not just any flower silly, it' s a white carnation," Lucy chirped as she handed the flower to Rogue who reluctantly took it.

"I still don't get it, what does it mean?" Rogue asked as he studies the flower carefully.

"It's alright, you'll get it one day," Lucy smiled softly as she began giggling at her friends confused expression.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Lucy was now carefully sitting down on one of the beams of the tall cell tower as she looked down at the city sadly. Memory upon memory continued bombarding the blondes mind as she began to make her final decision.

Meanwhile, a depressed Rogue opened the house door to find both his mother and Lucy's aunt standing there, school had ended two hours ago but Rogue had decided to return home now.

"Rogue, do you know where Lucy is by any chance?" Rogue's mother asked as he glanced back at Lucy's frantic guardian.

"N-No…..we got into a fight," Rogue mumbled as he glared at his shoes, his hands resting upon the broken necklace in his pocket.

"Oh dear god," Lucy's aunt sobbed as she ran a hand through her hair, the school had called saying Lucy had gone missing sending the woman into a panic.

"Rogue, go put your backpack upstairs, we're going to look for Lucy," the woman ordered sternly as Rogue nodded before retreating to his room, he glanced at the white carnation he had kept all these years, it wasn't long before a wave of guiltiness washed over Rogue.

Rogue's hand trembled as he picked up the white carnation as he glared at the inanimate object, he quickly ran downstairs as he took the flower with him. The three drove through town as they searched for Lucy, it began to darken as the sun began to set.

"I-I think I know where she might be," Rogue muttered as he gave his mom instructions to drive to a place he and Lucy went often, the old flower fields.

Rogue remembered that Lucy went there often when she was troubled.

Lucy let the tears continued to flow as she looked up at the sky before shakily standing to her feet as she looked at the sky.

'Im sorry, aunt Mia,' Lucy thought as she looked up at the darkening sky, she failed to notice the car that pulled up near the flower fields as three figures came running out of the car.

'Im sorry, Mama, I guess I'll get to see you again,' Lucy thought sadly as she glanced at the flower in her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Lucy!" Her aunt shrieked in fear as the three watched Lucy as she turned her back toward them as she leaned backwards and began falling.

'Im sorry…..Rogue, Goodbye,'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUCY!" Her aunt shrieked in horror as they watched Lucy's body plummet towards the hard concrete ground that was beneath the tower.

That was all five years ago, Rogue had grown up regretting the choices he made that day, the ones that caused him to lose his best friend.

"Rogue, are you coming to join us at the diner today?" Yukino asked with a kind smile as she held her backpack kindly as she looked at the red eyed teen.

"….No thanks…I have somewhere to be," Rogue mumbled as he began walking leaving behind his entire group of friends.

"Damn, what's his problem," Orga muttered as they all turned around and silently began following the teen.

"I don't know but today's the day we find out," Sting smirked as they followed Rogue from a safe distance away.

They walked for about twenty minutes until they arrived deep within the downtown area, they noticed Rogue look around carefully as he began walking towards the hospital.

"Whys he going to the hospital? Now I feel really bad for following him," Yukino muttered nervously as Sting pulled them into the hospital after Rogue.

"Oh be quiet and let's go," Sting hissed as they piled into another elevator and followed it up the fifth floor, luckily for them, they took note of the elevator floor that Rogue's had stopped at.

They arrived to find Rogue go into a room at the end of the hall, Yukino became both nervous and guilty for spying on their friend.

"Guys, this is bad, what if he's just visiting a family member," Yukino mumbled as they walked down the hall .

"No, it seems much more important, he'd tell us if it were a family member, maybe he has some sort of secret girlfriend," Sting whispered as they stopped outside the room as they heard talking.

"I didn't know that you still came to visit her," a voice spoke as the teens stood outside the room, the voice obviously belonged to a woman.

"Of course, it's the least I could do for her," Rogue's response came as the two exchanged a few more words before they heard footsteps, an older woman with blonde hair and green eyes turned towards them with a small smile.

"I-It's not what it looks like," Yukino stammered trying to justify their actions of spying.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you four are up to, your following Rogue aren't you? Your worried about your friend," the woman chuckled as the teens eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" Orga asked as they looked at the smiling woman.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out, you five all wear the same uniform so I could only assume, go on into the room but I'm warning you, this Rogue may be different than the one your used to once you step inside that room," the woman informed them as Rufus raised and eyebrow.

"If you don't mind us asking, exactly who's in that room besides Rogue?" Rufus asked as the woman's smile became a sad one.

"My niece, she's an old friend of Rogue's," the woman smiled as she wiped away a stray tear.

"I knew Rogue had a secret girlfriend," Sting grinned as he smirked triumphantly.

"Not quite, she's been in a comatose state for a while now, Rogue still blames himself for what happened," the woman explained sadly as Yukino began frowning.

"What does Rogue blame himself for exactly?" Yukino asked kindly as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"It's not my story to tell, have a good day now," the woman muttered as she walked away leaving the teens behind.

"Well, I guess this is it," Orga muttered as the four walked into the room where they found the usual silent teen with tear streaks down his face.

"R-Rogue! Are you alright?" Yukino asked as she looked at the teen who glared at them.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Rogue asked in a raspy voice as his face became shadowed.

"We were worried about how much you ditched school or ran off often, is it because of her?" Yukino asked gently as she gestured towards the blonde laying in the bed, she looked extremely pale and had an oxygen mask over her face. Rogue remained quiet as he contemplated wether or not to tell them what happened or not.

"Y-you don't have to tell us if you don-,"

"Yes, her name is Lucy Heartfillia, she's been in a coma for five years since today," Rogue muttered as another tear escaped his eye.

"F-Five years?" Yukino gasped but silenced it with her hand.

"Exactly what happened to her?" Sting asked cautiously looking at his best friend.

"….Five years ago today, was the day I watched her attempt to commit suicide, i-it was all my fault," Rogue choked out as his body shook with sobs.

The teens remained quiet as they watched their friends break down in silence, the teen was usually so closed off. They all listened as Rogue began to retell everything that happened that day, from yelling at her to watching her body plummeting to the ground.

"E-Excuse me, v-visiting hours are over," a nurse informed them as she came into the room and began to check Lucy's vitals as per usual.

The teens silently stood up as they walked down the hall but were stopped by a frantic nurse.

"E-Excuse, y-you're the boy always visiting patient 307, Lucy Heartfillia right?" The nurse asked as she made an attempt to catch her breath after running after the teens.

"Yes," Rogue stated dryly as he went back to his usual silent persona.

"T-The doctor says patient 307 is showing signs of waking up, he says it may be possible that she'll wake up in a month or so," The nurse huffed before excusing herself to let Rogue and his friends take in the information.

"N-No way…" Rogue muttered as they all entered the elevator.

"I hope she wakes up Rogue, for your sake," Yukino stated with a kind smile as they all began walking towards their houses, after half an hour, Rogue broke away from the group as he entered his own dorm on the schools campus, luckily they had all made it back before lights out.

Rogue let out a shaky breath as he looked at the white carnation he kept in a box underneath the bed along with Lucy's love letter she never got to officially give him.

"Lucy…." Rogue muttered as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Alrighty then, I'm done!

I am so done! I feel accomplished! I honestly love this Drabble a lot so I'm going to continue it for one more chapter so Lucy wakes up. I'm actually working on it right now so keep an eye out.

Love you all! Izzy-chan


	4. Chapter 4: She's back

I'm back!

Before I do anything, I'd just like to thank one of my reviewers TChacha, you have no idea how much your review cheered me up, I'm thankful to have so many people supporting my stories and it makes me glad, and don't worry, I tend to talk a lot too ( I once talked for two hours straight when I was about three, my mom fell asleep in the middle of me talking and woke up to find me still talking)

This chapter is a continuation of the last one, I really want to turn it into a full blown story but we'll see.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, if I owned Fairy Tail, Rolu would be a thing!

* * *

Goodbye Part 2.

True to the doctors statement, Lucy had woken up a month later. The day the blonde woke up, it had been a tearful reunion between her and her aunt, on top of that, Lucy had also met Yukino and the others.

"Your such an idiot, I don't get why you just won't visit her, she's been awake for two weeks now," Sting growled as he turned to glare at Rogue who simply lay back in his bed.

"Do you really think she'd want to see me after all these years," Rogue muttered as he closed his eyes and tucked his hands behind his head.

"She asks for you everyday you asshole," Sting muttered as he grabbed his dorm key off the table.

"She does?...Anything new from the doctors?" Rogue asked as he sat up in his bed.

"She's been going through rehab for the past week, she's paralysed from the waist down, you should really go visit her, I'm pretty sure Blondie would enjoy it," Sting smirked sadly as he left their shared dorm room leaving Rogue alone.

Rogue sat up from his bed as he grabbed the white carnation and glanced at it sadly as he looked out the window.

"…..Damn Im such an idiot," Rogue hissed quietly as his eyes became shadowed.

Sting arrived outside the dorm buildings to find Yukino standing in front of the campus's large golden gates, Yukino wore a simply light blue sundress and white flats.

"I can't believe the Academy is closing down in two weeks," Yukino mumbled sadly as she and Sting began walking towards the hospital.

"Neither can I," Sting muttered as he kept his eyes down.

The Sabertooth Academy was to be closed in two weeks time due to harsh treatment towards students, many of its students were being transferred to other schools such as Fairy Tail academy.

"I wonder what Lucy's going to say today," Yukino chuckled as she thought back to the childish and bubbly blonde girl, in the two weeks she'd been awake, Lucy and Yukino had become pretty good friends.

"She's probably going to try and hit me again," Sting huffed as he held his cheek, he had gotten punched by Lucy for making a comment on her breast size.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't of said that her boobs were larger than a soccer ball," Yukino scolded as she hit Sting lightly upside his head as they entered the hospital and took the elevator up.

When they entered Lucy's room, they were shocked to find her bed empty.

"W-Where's Lucy?" Yukino asked as she looked to find any signs of Lucy leaving but there were none, the girls bed was even neatly made.

"Hey guys," a voice giggled from behind them as they turned around to find the bubbly blonde in a wheel chair.

"Where the hell were you Blondie?" Sting asked as Lucy glared at him for the nickname.

"Your blonde too lightbulb, I was still at rehab, they say I can be let out in another two weeks at most," Lucy grinned as Yukino smiled widely.

"That's great Lucy, we actually kind of have a surprise for you," Yukino smiled as she brought out a plastic bag and handed it to Lucy who curiously peered into the bag.

"Clothes?" Lucy asked as she looked at the grinning teens.

"No you idiot, the nurse says we're allowed to take you into town and Yukino here is going to get you dressed," Sting smirked as he walked out of the room as he leaned against the wall and flipped open his phone to find a text from Rogue.

Rogue: Do you think I can still see her today?

Sting smirked to himself as he read the message, so Rogue was finally ready to gave his fear.

Sting: Yeah sure but meet us in the park, she has no idea and isn't going to until she sees you

"We're done!" Yukino chirped as she wheeled Lucy out of the room, the blonde now had her hair down with two braided locks of hair dangling loosely with the rest of her loose hair, she also wore a large floppy white sun hat, she wore a simple white spaghetti strapped sun dress and a pair of strappy white sandals, Lucy also carried a small white messenger bag with two books Rufus had gotten her plus a few other things.

"Alright, your next surprise awaits you at the park," Sting declared with a smirk as they wheeled Lucy into the elevator.

"We have another surprise for her?" Yukino asked as the elevator took them all the way down to the lobby as they wheeled Lucy out of the hospital.

"We do now," Sting grinned as he showed Yukino his phone causing the girl to grin.

"It's so beautiful outside," Lucy giggled as she stretched her hands over the side of the wheelchair feeling the nice breeze gently hit her arm.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Yukino chuckled as they made a turn as they began heading towards the park.

"Everything's changed so much since I've been out," Lucy mumbled as she looked at the cherry blossom trees that lined the parks walkways, she watched two little kids run around as they began giggling, she even smiled at the sight of an elderly couple walking hand in hand.

"There he is," Yukino grinned as she pointed towards the fountain where the figure of a boy stood.

Lucy felt all the air leave her lungs as she looked at the boy carefully, shaggy black hair up in an effortless ponytail and a pair of stunning red eyes…could it be?

"R-Rogue," Lucy whispered as the boy looked towards her and his eyes widened at the sight of her as Yukino wheeled her closed towards him.

"L-Lucy…" Rogue began to feel nervous as he looked down at the girl in the wheel chair.

"Rogue!" Lucy cried as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug as she began sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry Rogue, I'm s-so sorry for breaking t-the necklace, I-I'm sorry I left," Lucy cried as she sobbed into Rogue's shirt.

"Shut up, if I hadn't said anything, if I just kept my cool, none of this would have happened, it's all my fault," Rogue choked out as he hurried his face in Lucy's neck letting his gentler side show.

"This is so heartwarming," Yukino cooed as she stood beside a smirking Sting.

"Well, Blondie seems to still love him after all these years," Sting chuckled causing Yukino to become confused.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked as they watched the two talk and make-up from afar.

"Well the other day, I did some snooping on Rogue's side of our room and found a bunch of stuff, including a love letter from Blondie that she never got to officially give him because of aha happened that day," Sting explained as the two walked back to Rogue and Lucy.

"So, all better now?" Yukino asked as they began walking but smiled as she watched Rogue push Lucy's wheelchair.

"Mhm," Lucy grinned as she took in all the sights as they left the park.

"So, do you know when you might be able to leave the hospital?" Rogue asked as Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Y-Yeah I do, the doctors say Im progressing very well so I'll be aloud to leave in about two weeks," Lucy stated causing Rogue to begin smiling.

"That's pretty fast," Rogue mumbled as Lucy's eyes lit up at the sight of the ice cream parlour.

"Ooh ice cream! Can we please get some," Lucy asked as she waved her arm at the ice cream parlour, all three teens looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure why not Blondie," Sting smirked but it was quickly wiped of his face by Lucy flashing her hand out and hitting him.

"Your blonde too you idiot," Lucy hissed as she crossed her arms.

The four teens entered the ice cream parlour as they all sat at a table as Rogue decided he would go order for everyone.

"Ooh, I want birthday cake with sprinkles," Yukino grinned as she glanced at Rogue.

"I'm going with French vanilla then," Sting smirked as they all looked at Lucy who was thinking.

"What about you Lucy?" Yukino asked Lucy who furrowed her eyebrows.

"I-I don't really know what I want," Lucy mumbled as her face tinged pink in embarrassment.

"Then I'll get your favourite then," Rogue stated as he looked at Lucy who stared up at him in awe.

"Y-You still remember my favourite?" Lucy asked as she gently placed her hands on her thighs.

"Well yeah, of course I do," Rogue smiled softly as he left the table.

"I've never seen Rogue smile this much," Yukino thought out loud causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's usually so closed off from everyone," Sting explained as he leaned back in his seat.

"Here," Rogue handed everyone their desired orders as he handed Lucy the cup holding strawberry-vanilla swirl icecream with marshmallows.

"T-Thank you," Lucy smiled softly as she brought the spoon to her lips.

"So Lucy, has your aunt talked to you about schooling yet?" Yukino asked as she continued eating her icecream.

"N-Not really, she's planning on sending me to the Fairy Tail Academy though," Lucy mumbled as she took small spoons of her icecream.

"What a coincidence, we'll be transferring there in about two weeks," Sting smirked as both he and Rogue finished their icecream.

"Really? My aunt was worried about me not knowing anyone there since I'd have to stay in the dorms," Lucy mumbled as the teens stood and left as Rogue wheeled her out.

"Well maybe you and I will be dorm mates!" Yukino chirped as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't the tigers," a voice growled as Lucy looked up to see a boy with pink hair and some of his friends standing there.

"What do you want fairies," Sting growled as he narrowed his eyes at the "fairies".

"Who the hell is that, we've never seen her with you tigers before?" A raven haired boy in only his underpants asked as he pointed at Lucy.

"Leave Lucy out of this," Rogue growled as he stood in front of Lucy protectively.

"Who knew that the tigers would have a cripple among their ranks," a teen with a mane of long black hair and piercing red eyes.

Lucy looked down at her lap sadly as Rogue let out a growl.

"Gajeel! Stop being so insensitive," a small blue haired girl hissed as she hit Gajeel.

"How can you guys be so insensitive! She's done nothing to you!" Yukino yelled as they began walking away leaving the stunned fairies behind.

Lucy remained quiet as they arrived at the park as they all sat under a tree in front of a beautiful lake.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Rogue asked carefully looking at the sad blonde.

"Y-Yeah, I'm oka-….whoops," Lucy mumbled as some of the icecream fell from the spoon and onto her leg.

"Here, I'll get it," Rogue muttered as he took a napkin from his pocket as wiped the icecream off Lucy's leg.

"T-Thank you Rogue…d-do you think what they said is true, that I'm nothing but a cripple?" Lucy asked sadly as she removed her hat and gently set it down in the grass along with her purse.

"No, of course not," Rogue reassured as he leaned against the tree.

"Yeah, those fairies are nothing but a bunch of weaklings," Sting mumbled as Lucy looked up to find him sitting in the tree.

"Just ignore them Lucy, they know nothing?" Yukino reassured Lucy who simply mumbled a quiet thank you.

"Rogue, can you do me a favour," Lucy asked quietly as Rogue turned towards her.

"Sure, anything," Rogue said as he looked down at the girl in the wheelchair.

"Can you take me out of the wheelchair please," Lucy mumbled as she looked up at Rogue who simply raised an eyebrow as he took Lucy out of the wheelchair and began blushing as he held her bridal style.

"Now what?" Rogue asked as Lucy carefully wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Now bring me towards the lake and set me down gently," Lucy ordered Rogue who simply did as Lucy asked, he sat beside the blonde who began smiling.

"Why you want me to bring you so close to the lake," Rogue asked as he watched Lucy's feet dangle in the water.

"I just wanted to feel the water on my feet, that's all," Lucy mumbled as she gazed into the lake sadly.

"I don't get it, how are you talking to me so easily after everything that's happened, don't you hate me for it?" Rogue asked as Lucy turned to look at him.

"I can never hate you, you mean too much to me, no matter what happens, I can never bring myself to hate you," Lucy smiled softly as they watched the sun set.

The silence was interrupted by Sting who decided to stand up and stretch as he made a loud groaning sound.

"We have to get Lucy back to the hospital," Yukino explained as Rogue nodded before carefully picking Lucy up and putting her back into the wheelchair.

"Today was a lot of fun guys…..thank you," Lucy mumbled as they all left the park.

"No need to thank us Lucy," Yukino smiled softly as they walked through the emptying streets.

"I have to admit, today was actually pretty okay," Sting smirked as he wrapped an arm around Yukino.

The rest of the walk was spent in a comforting silence as they reached the hospital, by the time they arrived at Lucy's hospital room, the realized the blonde had fallen asleep.

"What do we do about her dress?" Yukino asked as Rogue gently picked Lucy up and placed her in the bed.

"Just leave her, she'll be fine," a nurse smiled as she walked into the room.

"Oh, ok," Yukino mumbled as she quickly put Lucy's purse on the table beside the bed.

"She's really lucky to have friends like you three," the nurse grinned as she watched the friends walk down the hall.

"Must've been nice seeing Blondie after a while huh Rogue," Sting grinned as they took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Very, I'm just glad she doesn't hate me, but if it weren't for me that day, she wouldn't be in this situation," Rogue muttered referring to the fact that Lucy was now paralyzed from the waist down.

"Just shut up, Lucy's always been telling me about you and it's obvious she doesn't hate you so just shut up will you, it's obvious that she cares so much for you and I'm pretty damn sure it would break her heart if you kept beating yourself up over so just quit it!" Yukino yelled as she stunned both Sting and Rogue.

It remained quiet between the three as Rogue let out a shaky breath before deciding to respond.

"I guess your right," Rogue whispered as his hand rested upon the old letter in his pocket.

* * *

I just feel so sad!

I made Lucy paralyzed and now I feel terrible! I really do want to turn this into a real story though but who knows, we'll see

~Izzy-chan


	5. Chapter 5: The Fantasia Parade

Hello and I'm back with another Drabble for all you Rolu lovers out there so hang on tight and enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

* * *

The Fantasia Parade

The streets of Crocus were crowded as many people anticipated today's events. It was none other than the annual Fantasia parade and this year it was being held in Crocus. The dragon slayers were currently scanning the crowd in search of their mates who had somehow gone missing.

"Damnit where are they?" Gajeel grumbled as he walked through the crowd with all the other slayers.

"Maybe they went to look for food or something," Natsu thought out loud as they continued searching for their mates.

"Well regardless we better find them quickly," Rogue stated bluntly as Sting began snickering.

"You just want to find Lucy quick so you can jump her bones, again," Sting snickered but groaned in pain as he was punched in the face by Rogue.

"Can we just keep going," Laxus growled as they continued walking through the crowd.

"Mira, are you sure about this?" Levy asked as she adjusted the corset made of iron scales carefully as well as the dark grey mini skirt.

"Yeah trust me, the boys will love it," Mirajane grinned as she wore a yellow bikini like outfit made of yellow and black scales.

"Im kind of nervous about this," Lisanna muttered as she adjusted the red scaled choker as well as the red scaled bikini like top and a pair of short red shorts.

"Agreed," Yukino mumbled as her outfit which consisted of a white scaled dress shined beautifully.

"This is kind of revealing," Lucy mumbled as she fidgeted slightly, she wore a leotard like outfit that was made up of black scales, it had an opening in the centre revealing her belly knitting and toned stomach as well as a lot of cleavage.

"Who cares! The parade is starting!" Mirajane cheered as the girls took their places on the float.

"Damnit, why can't we find them," Gajeel growled as all the dragon slayers stopped.

"They must've gotten caught up in the crowd and are probably watching the parade," Rogue mumbled as he watched the Fairy Tail float pass by and saw no sign of Lucy or the others.

Erza and Cana were currently standing on the float chanting Fairy Tail was number one as many guys passed out at the sight of the two in their bikinis.

"Damn, I can't believe they're watching the parade without us," Natsu growled as they watched many other guild floats pass by.

"Hey look, it's the Mermaid Heels float!" Someone yelled as many guys began cheering at the sight of all the female mages.

"Kitty Kitty," Millianna cooed as she waved to the crowd.

"That's how we do it here at Mermaids Heel!" Risley cheered as she altered the gravity around herself allowing her to switch forms.

Float by float passed by yet there was still no sign of the girls, a loud roar echoed throughout Crocus as man spectators turned their heads towards one of the floats.

There on the float was a large castle with the five dragon slayers mates surrounding it, a pair of realistic looking dragon wings sprouting from each girls back as they hovered in the air.

"Holy crap," Rogue choked as he looked at Lucy clad in the scales leotard.

"No way! The girls are dressed as our dragons!" Natsu cheered as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Alright girls! Let's show them how we do it!" Mira yelled as she flew ahead of the girls.

"We're doing this Dragon Style!" The girls yelled in unison as they threw their fists in the air.

"Alright then! Unlock: Super Secret Art: Dragon Soul Take Over: Mate of the Lightning Dragon!" Mira yelled as lightning crackled around her.

The lightning died down revealing Mira with yellow and black dragon scales covering the left side of her face as her dragon slayers mate mark glowed a bright yellow, there were also a few streaks of blonde in Mira's white hair. Mirajane smirked as she conjured up multiple balls of lightning above the girls as they flew higher above their float.

"Looks like it's out turn" Lisanna yelled as she and Levy flew ahead.

"Dragon Soul Takeover!" The girls yelled in unison as a magic aura surrounded them both.

"Mate of the Fire Dragon!" Lisanna yelled as red dragon scales appeared on her arms and the right side of her face and on her arms as well as her mating mark glowed bright red, there were a few streaks of pink in her white hair as well as two large curved horns sprouted from her head.

"Mage of the Iron Dragon!" Levy yelled as her arms and the left side of her face were covered by metallic scales, streaks of black appeared in the bookworms hair as her mating mark glowed green.

Levy and Lisanna flew higher as the performed a dragons roar taking out about half of the lightning spheres Mirajane had conjured up.

"I guess it's our turn now!" Lucy yelled triumphantly as Levy and Lisanna flew lower as Yukino and Lucy flew higher.

"Dragon Soul Takeover!" The girls yelled in unison as a magic aura engulfed them.

"Mate of the White Dragon!" Yukino yelled as white dragon scales appeared on the right side of her face as she closed her eyes, the scales also appeared on the lower half of her arms beneath her elbows, he mating mark glowed a beautiful white as well as the fact that the ends of her silvery blue hair looks as if it were dip-dyed blonde.

"Mate of the Shadow Dragon!" Lucy yelled as the light around her died down, black dragon scales appeared on the left side of her face as she closed her eyes, black dragon scales covered the lower area of her arms beneath her elbow as the black tattoos Rogue usually received during Shadow Drive appeared on the upper portion of her arms, Lucy's mating mark glowed purple as her hair looked as if it were dip-dyed black.

Everyone was in for a shock as the two girls opened their eyes, whichever side of their face was covered by the scales, the eye on that side had turned to the colour of their mates eyes.

"Holy shit," Sting muttered in shock as he looked up at the girls hovering above the parade.

"White Dragons Celestial Rain!" Yukino yelled as she conjures up six spheres of white and golden magic swirling around one another as they zoomed towards Mira's lightning sphere.

"Shadow Dragons Celestial Flare!" Lucy commanded as conjured up spheres of black and hold magic as she sent them crashing into the lightning spheres successfully taking them out as the girls flew up above the crowd as they flew in a circle.

"Alright girls! Let's show them how it's done….."

"Dragon Style!" They roared in unison as they cupped their hands at their mouths.

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

"Lightning Dragons Roar!"

"Iron Dragons Roar!"

"White Dragons Roar!"

"Shadow Dragons Roar!"

The roars were all aimed at the centre of the girls formation as it formed one big ball of magic before successfully shattering causing a bright display of lights, although dangerous, it was still pretty. The crowd erupted into cheers as the girls flew back down to the crowd were they found their mates.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Rogue asked as Lucy pulled him out of the crowd and onto the float as she let out a laugh as the takeover disappeared but the wings remained.

"Just shut up," Lucy laughed as she placed a sweet kiss on Rogue's lips before grabbing Frosch and flying above him.

"Lucy!" Rogue yelled as Lucy hovered above him laughing as she held the exceed.

Needless to say, that had probably been the best parade ever.

* * *

I love this chapter because I love parades so yay!

Once again, thank you to my favourite reviewer TChacha for your very motivational review, you're the true MVP ( • w • )

Izzy-Izzy


	6. Chapter 6: Little Girls

Three in one day! I am on fire!

I feel so proud of this series .

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Little girls

"Lucy, are you sure this isn't a bad idea?" Yukino asked as they snuck through the Sabertooth library along with all the other dragon slayer mates.

"Of course it isn't, knowledge has no curfew," Lucy smirked as she looked through the shelves, luckily enough for her, the shadow part of her due to the fact that she was Rogue's mate allowed her to see in the dark.

The girls were currently searching for a spell book that would allow someone to reveal their deepest secrets.

"You just want to know if Rogue's ever been with anyone else but you," Mirajane chuckled as she called Lucy out on her jealousy.

"No I don't!" Lucy shrieked but quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well, I think I found it," Lisanna yelled as the flame she had conjured up in her hand died down slightly as she opened the book.

"Well…since I already know all of Levy's secret, I'll test it out on her," Lucy chuckled darkly as she began reading the spell but Yukino's eyes widened as she read over.

"No Lucy! That's the wro-," Yukino's warning was cut short as a bright white light engulfed all the girls as they let out a scream.

Meanwhile, in the Sabertooth guild hall, the slayers all stood their feet as the screams echoed throughout the hall.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as they all rushed into the library to find the shock of their lives.

"What the hell," Gajeel choked as they stared at the scene in front of them.

"This cannot be happening," Laxus groaned as he looked at Mira.

"Ow, my head," a voice groaned as the girls all sat up.

"Wait! Why is everything so big!" Lucy yelled as she looked around at everything.

"Lucy! Why are we little kids again!" Yukino yelled as she looked at her now small hands.

"I should've figured you caused this," Rogue groaned as he picked the little Lucy up by the back of her dress.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy yelled as she made an attempt to hit Rogue but Rogue held her far enough away from him.

The girls could've been no older than six, this is what Yukino had been trying to warn Lucy of, the fact that she had recited a transformation spell.

"Lisanna, your so tiny," Natsu laughed as he picked the youngest Strauss up by her armpits.

"Now your bite-sized," Gajeel snorted as Levy crossed her arms childishly.

"For wants to know what happened!" The exceed yelled as all the exceeds flew into the library but stared in awe at the girls.

"Is that…Yukino?" Lector asked cautiously as he gestured to the toddler hugging Sting's leg.

"Yup," Sting deadpanned as Fro circled Lucy and Rogue cautiously.

"Mommy-San?" Frosch asked carefully looking at little Lucy who was still trying to hit Rogue but struggling to make sure her oversized clothes didn't fall off.

"Yes, now tell Rogue to put me down, my clothes are falling off," Lucy whined as Rogue huffed and put Lucy down carefully but was kicked in the shin by the little girl.

"Asshole," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue.

"What the hell are we going to do about the clothing situation?" Laxus asked as they looked towards the girls who clothes were falling off.

"Hime, I am here to help," Virgo announced as she appeared with a trunk of appropriate clothing for the girls as they all began searching for clothing.

"Virgo, why do you have an entire trunk of children's clothing?" Little Lucy asked as the girls ordered the boys to turn around as they got dressed.

"Oh, I have been saving them for the day you and Ouji-sama have kids," Virgo smiled but a loud thud was heard as Rogue passed out at Virgo's words.

"Looks like Ryos is out for the count," Gajeel snorted as they continued to keep their backs to the girls.

"You idiots can turn around now," Levy muttered as Gajeel picked her up by the back of her dress.

"Sting put me down!" Yukino yelled as she held down her white skirt carefully, she also wore a simple white t-shirt with blue butterflies and blue flip-flops.

"Natsu," Lisanna whined as she was being thrown in the air by the fire dragon slayer, Lisanna wore a simple purple t-shirt white shorts and purple flip-flops.

"Damnit Mira gimme back my soundpod," Laxus growled looking down at the small girl who had his soundpod, Mira wore a simple magenta dress and matching flats.

"Rogue wake up!" Lucy whined as she tried to shake the slayer awake, Lucy wore an over-sized pikachu hoodie that went towards mid thigh with the sleeves past her finger tips, she also wore a black skirt and a pair of black flip-flops.

"Rogue you idiot I swear to Mavis I'm going to-," Lucy was able to finish her sentence as she felt herself being picking up by her hoodie as she found herself staring in Rogue's red eyes.

"Swear to Mavis your going to do what?" Rogue asked as he recovered from Virgo's words quickly.

Lucy remained quiet as she held down her skirt with both hands, she simply raised her foot and kicked Rogue in the face as he dropped her in pain.

"So exactly how did you guys get yourself in this situation?" Laxus asked as he allowed Mira to keep his soundpod.

"It was all Lucy's fault," they stated as they pointed towards the tiny blonde.

"No it wasn't!" Lucy yelled as she pulled the pikachu hood over her head.

"Yes it was, you were the one who wanted to know about Rogue's e-,"

"Shut up!" Lucy screeched as Rogue began chuckling as he stood up still holding his face.

"Aww where you jealous again," Rogue chuckled as he picked Lucy up by the hood.

"Shut it asshole," Lucy growled as she glared at her mate.

"Don't worry, I still love you," Rogue smirked as Lucy kept her eyes narrowed.

"I'm considering you a pedophile just for saying that," Lucy smirked as Rogue began frowning and the other slayers and their mates began laughing.

* * *

Yay!

I'm done, I'm so done, just totally done here.

Kawaii! I love picturing the girls as kid, would it be so cute?

Izzy-Izzy


	7. Chapter 7: Peeping Toms

More Rolu love to spread to the world! It's AU time people, welcome to university!

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now

* * *

Peeping Toms

Rogue huffed in frustration as he sat down at the lunch table and glanced at Sting who was currently smirking as he held an envelope in his hands.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," Rogue stated as Sting smirked and opened the envelope to reveal a bunch of photos.

"But it is my friend, Gray and Dobengal were finally able to get pictures of the girls," Sting smirked as he revealed some of the pictures of the girls, among the pictures were ones of the girls in the shower room.

"Your such an idiot, they'd kill us if they found out," Rogue deadpanned thinking back to his sweet yet vicious when she wanted to be girlfriend.

"Stop complaining idiot," Laxus snorted as he looked at the pictures of Mira, a few of which had captured the girl in a towel alone in the shower rooms.

"I'm just thinking of the consequences," Rogue hissed as he glared at Sting who huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe he'd shut up if you show him the pictures of Bunny Girl," Gajeel smirked as Rogue raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What pictures of Lucy?" Rogue asked as Sting smirked to himself as he slid the photos over to Rogue.

Rogue's face burnt bright red as he stared at the photos in both shock and perverted curiosity, the pictures including things such as Lucy in the shower room clad in only a towel, the blonde in a tight swim suit, there were many different photos but the one that had really gotten to Rogue was an up the skirt shot of Lucy revealing a pair of lacy black panties.

"H-Holy shit," Rogue stammered as he fell back out of his chair as blood gushed from his nose.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the boys noticed a worried Lucy stand from we table as she ran over, they quickly hid the photos as the blonde knelt down beside Rogue.

"Rogue are you ok," Lucy asked her daze boyfriend as she pulled his head into her lap.

"Holy fucking shit," Rogue whispered as blood continued to gush from his nose as he spaced out.

"Well damn guys, I think we broke him," Gajeel snorted as they all began snickering as Lucy turned to look at them.

"Did you guys say something?" Lucy asked as she ran her fingers through Rogue's hair.

"Nope, don't worry Blondie, no need to get your panties in a twist, especially your lacy black ones," Sting muttered under his breath as he and the other boys began snickering at the his hidden pun.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as she helped a dazed Rogue to his feet.

"Oh nothing Blondie," Sting snickered as Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but proceeded to help Rogue to the infirmary.

It wasn't long before Lucy and Rogue arrived into the infirmary where Lucy helped Rogue into one of the beds.

"Rogue, are you ok? I've never seen you so dazed before," Lucy mumbled as she looked at her boyfriend with worry swimming through her eyes.

"N-No, I'm perfectly fine," the red faced Rogue muttered as he avoided Lucy's gaze causing the girl to become confused.

"Are you su-,"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Rogue stated sternly as he continued avoiding Lucy's gaze causing the blonde to begin frowning at the fact that her boyfriend was hiding something.

"Oh, o-ok, I guess I'll just go then, I have volleyball practice later so don't wait up," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed her messenger styled backpack and left with a frown on her face.

Rogue fell back onto the bed as he heard the door open and turned his head to find Sting, Natsu and the others standing there with smirks on their face.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Rogue asked as he narrowed his eyes at the group in front of him.

"Easy, we're ditching class to go spy on the girls again," Sting smirked as he grabbed Rogue by the back of his hoodie and dragged him out of the infirmary.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Rogue growled as he slammed his fist into Stings cheek causing the boy to fall to the floor.

"Cool your shit Ryos, we all know you want to see Bunny Girl in the shower room," Gajeel chuckled as Rogue's face turned red but he remained silent.

The rest of the afternoon was spent capturing pictures of the girls at certain moments, for example when they were walking outside and the wind blew their skirts up. It wasn't long before the time came and the boys opportunity to see the girls in the shower room arrived.

The girls all entered the shower room as they each began stripping down until they were in their undergarments as the boys his in between the rows of unused gym lockers.

"What's with the frown Lu-chan?" Levy asked Lucy as she rested the shower caddy she carried around down on one of the benches.

"N-Nothing….it's just Rogue again," Lucy mumbled as she put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"What happened this time," Mira asked she removed her bra and under wear as she stepped into the shower.

"I-I just feel like there's something he isn't telling me," Lucy mumbled as he made sure she had everything in her shower caddy before removing her finally articles of clothing into the shower.

Meanwhile, Rogue was beginning to feel guilty but was also too busy as he dealt with a massive nosebleed at the glimpse he caught of Lucy.

"But he loves you too much and you know it," Lisanna reassured as all the girls chimed in on their own reassurances.

"Now that you mention it, Laxus is being kind of secretive about something," Mira said thoughtfully.

"Y-Yeah, so is Natsu,"

"Same with Gajeel,"

"Sting is too, you don't think the boys are cheating on us do you?" Yukino asked quietly but was cut off by Lucy's scream of terror.

"NO! I refuse to believe such a thing!" Lucy yelled as her voice quivered a bit.

"Well, hopefully Lucy's right," Mirajane huffed as they all turned off the showers and grabbed their towels as they stepped out of the showers.

Two loud thuds were heard as the boys turned around to find both Natsu and Rogue on the ground with blood gushing from their noses.

"W-Who's there?!" Lucy yelled as she tightened her grip on her towel as they made their way towards the old lockers.

"Great going you idiots," Gajeel growled as they turned to find a scowling Mira and the other girls standing there.

The girls shower room was located on every floor of the girls dorm building, meaning the boys weren't aloud to be in here.

"Pervert!" Mira roared as she slammed her fist into Laxus's face but kept a tight grip on her towel.

Rogue stood up carefully expecting to receive at least at Lucy kick from the blonde but was surprised to find the blonde shaking in embarrassment and anger.

"Y-You guys have b-been in here the entire time?" Yukino asked quietly as she kept her head down.

"We can explain," Sting chuckled nervously as the girls all stood there with their eyes shadowed.

"E-Exactly h-how much of o-our c-conversation d-did you hear?" Lucy asked nervously as she felt her shyness flare up along with her anger.

The boys remained quiet which was a clear indication to the girls that they had practically heard everything, Lucy slowly walked up to Rogue with her hand outstretched as if she were about to hit him causing Rogue to flinch and close his eyes. Rogue opened his eyes to find Lucy's hand had stopped short of actually slapping him as Lucy shook with rage and embarrassment.

"…..I can't believe you would do something like this!" Lucy yelled as she turned around and ran out of the shower room keeping a tight grip on her towel as Yukino, Levy and Lisanna followed after the blonde.

"Wait to go assholes, as if they didn't feel insecure about their bodies already," Mira sneered as she turned and stormed out of locker room.

Yukino and Lucy ran all the way to their shared dorm room as they slammed the door behind them.

"T-Those idiots!" Yukino yelled as she quickly threw on a light blue bra with white polka dots and matching underwear as she slipped on an oversized white t-shirt.

"Stupid idiots," Lucy whimpered as she put on a white bra with black skulls as well as matching underwear and slipped on an oversized black t-shirt.

Yukino, Lucy, Levy and Lisanna each had some insecurity about their bodies due for different reasons throughout the years. Lisanna was insecure because at one point, she was made fun of for not being as curvy as other girls or about how undeveloped she was, Levy because she was called underdeveloped and made fun of for her size, both Lucy and Yukino because they were told that people only like them for their bodies and nothing else. Meanwhile, the boys all noticed that none of the girls had come down from their dorms for dinner either.

"We really screwed up didn't we," Gajeel groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

"No shit," Laxus mumbled as he kept his headphones around his neck.

The girls all refused to talk to the boys for a week, whenever the boys attempted to talk to them or even come up to them, they would simply ignore them and walk away. Rogue spotted Lucy across campus as she hugged her books to her chest as she continued walking. The boy broke into a run as he quickly grabbed Lucy by her arm causing her to drop all her books in shock.

"Lucy," Rogue mumbled as he kept his grip on Lucy's arm as she struggled to get him to let go.

"Let go you jerk! I don't want to talk to you!" Lucy yelled as she swung her arm to hit him but Rogue was fast enough and caught her arms as he pinned Lucy's arms to her side.

"Will you just listen to me! I didn't mean to invade your privacy!" Rogue yelled as he tried to justify his actions.

"But you knew! You knew how I felt about my body already! I told you everything!" Lucy growled as she stopped struggling as her eyes became shadowed.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Rogue mumbled as he buried his face in her neck as he hugged her.

Lucy remained quiet as she didn't dare to hug him back, Rogue knew this meant Lucy still didn't trust him at the moment.

"Lucy, just trust me, please," Rogue mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Why should I, how do I know you don't just like me for my body like other guys," Lucy whispered harshly as she tried to push away from him.

"Because I fucking love you," Those five words caused all the air to escape Lucy's lungs as Rogue pulled her into a sweet kiss, at first the blonde had refused to give into the kiss but gave in after a few seconds meaning Rogue had regained her trust.

That all happened about a week ago, the girls currently sat at their usual table as they began laughing and blushing.

"Something fishy is going on over there," Natsu though aloud as Sting grunted in response.

"They're too giggly and happy for this to be normal," Sting huffed as they all stood up.

"Now that you idiots mention it, Lucy's been blushing a lot more lately," Rogue explained as the five boys stood by the girls table.

"You girlies mind telling us what's got you so red in the face," Gajeel grumbled as the girls began laughing as they each held up a photo.

"Oh nothing, just these," Mira chuckled as each guys eyes widened at the sight of the pictures their girlfriends held.

Each of the pictures featured each girls boyfriend in the shower rooms, Rogue's face somehow became paler as he attempted to snatch the picture from his girlfriend who moved it out of his grasp.

"How the hell did you get this!" Rogue yelled as Lucy began blushing as she put on her most innocent face.

Lucy's picture was of Rogue in the shower rooms with a simple towel around his waist as he stretched his arms as he put his hair up in an effortless ponytail, the picture had been taken at the perfect moment for Lucy.

"Well…..we kind of hid in the shower rooms for a while, whoops," Lucy giggled as Rogue wrapped his arms around her waist as he tried to snatch the photo.

"This is the best blackmail ever, now I'll have you doing my bidding," Lucy chuckled darkly but it quickly disappeared as Rogue smirked evilly.

"Not quite, especially when I have this," Rogue smirked as he pulled a picture out of his pocket, this picture just happened to be of Lucy clad in only a towel.

Lucy's face fell as her hand twitched at the sight of the picture, a loud slap echoed throughout the room as many people turned to look at the scene.

"You perverted Baka!" Lucy roared as her hand was still outstretched after slapping Rogue, a bright red hand print marked Rogue's right cheek.

"Damn, here we go again," Laxus mumbled as he watched Lucy's expression.

* * *

Sorry for the late posting but I'm sick so it's hard to focus when can't breathe properly.

Expect at least two more chapters to be posted before the day ends if possible

Dizzy-Izzy


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon Festival Pt 1

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Fairy Tail, end of story.

* * *

The Dragon Festival Pt. 1

"That was relaxing," Sting grinned as he tucked his arms behind his head as he and the other dragon slayers walked through the traditional Japanese in, Sting wore a simple black yukata like all the other slayers.

"I feel like we're going to regret something," Rogue groaned as they heard the girls yelling and laughing from down the hall.

"Strange, I'm getting that feeling too," Laxus mumbled sarcastically as they heard footsteps meaning one of the girls were running around.

The members of many guilds had come to Crocus for the annual dragon festival, both the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guild members took up most of the rooms in the Cherry Blossom Inn, the dragon slayers were currently on their way back from the bathhouse. Gajeel huffed as he slid open the paper door but froze as he and all the other slayers glanced around the room. Multiple bottles and shot glasses were scattered around the room as the girls were laughing as Levy ran around the room, they were clearly drunk. Unlike the boys, the girls had been provided with simple white Yukatas for the night.

"What the heck?" Natsu asked as he looked at a woozy Lisanna who swung her shot glass in the air.

"Laxus," a seductive Mira whispered seductively as she hopped onto the slayer and wrapped her legs around Laxus's torso as she buried her hands in his hair.

Levy was laughing as she rolled around on the floor like a child while Yukino was currently weeping in a corner.

"I told you we'd regret something," Rogue groaned as he was tackled to the floor by Lucy who was currently straddling him, her yukata revealed a lot of cleavage as she brought her face close to Rogue's.

"Roguee~," Lucy moaned as she closed her eyes but was kept from moving by Rogue who grabbed her hips.

"Y-Yes Lucy?" Rogue asked nervously as he tried to avoid getting a nosebleed due to the fact that Lucy's breast were so temptingly close to being revealed.

"I…..want~,"

"You…want?" Rogue asked as he gently tried to pry his mate off of him.

"I….want…you," Lucy moaned as she moved her hand to open her yukata but was quickly stopped by Rogue.

"Lucy no!" Rogue yelled as he grabbed his mates hand and rolled them over so he had her pinned to the floor.

"Oh, Lucy gets it, Rogue-Kun wants to be ontop," Lucy smirked slyly as Rogue quickly jumped off her.

"It isn't like that!" Rogue yelled as he tried to justify his actions.

"No, Lucy understands perfectly, Rogue-Kun likes to dominate," Lucy purred as she slid loosened her yukata as it revealed her shoulders and collar bone as well as a great amount of cleavage.

"It's not like that," Rogue roared as he tried to deal with his extremely tempting mate.

Sting was the currently the luckiest dragon slayer due to the fact that he didn't have to deal with an intoxicated mate, Sting huffed as he scooped Yukino up off the floor and headed to their room. The room was designed so that it had a small common area and five different rooms for each dragon slayer and their mate, unlike other rooms which had the common bedrolls all in one room, these rooms were specially designed for any "late night activities".

"Damn it Levy get off," Gajeel growled as he tried to pry the small bluenette off his back, ironically, Levy had an iron grip on the mans hair.

"No! I don't want to," Levy whined childishly as she kept her grip of Gajeel's hair.

"Laxus~" Mira purred as she straddled the dragon slayer.

"Why the hell are you so freaking horny," Laxus asked his intoxicating mate, not that he was complaining but Mira was kind of rubbing onto him very suggestively.

"What, don't you like me anymore," Mira asked with a pout as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Damnit Mira it's not li-,"

"Laxus doesn't love me anymore!" Mira wailed as she huddled in a corner with tears escaping her eyes.

"Lisanna! Stop biting me!" Natsu yelled as he tried to pry the youngest Strauss off his arm.

Lisanna gave what sounded like the muffled response of no as she grabbed his arm as she continued chewing on his limb. Down the hall, other Fairy Tail members and Sabertooth members could here all the commotion coming from the slayers/mates room.

"It was such a bad idea to put all the dragon slayers and their mates in one room," Erza huffed as she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked as she held Charles close.

"The girls are just as destructive as the boys are, yet they complain about how troublesome the slayers are," Gray snorted as he tried to get away from Juvia.

"But Lucy and Rogue are the most responsible ones there, wouldn't they take care of things?" Charles asked as she began thinking.

"Not unless Lucy gets waisted, girls a complete lightweight," Cana snorted as she took a swig from her flask.

"Rogue can't exactly handle his alcohol well either," Rufus mumbled as he sat cross-legged on the floor as well.

"We're screwed if those too consume any alcohol," Erza groaned as she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Well damn, those two are perfect for each other, neither can handle their alcohol meaning something's bound to happen, I bet 2500 jewels that Lucy is going to be both sore and have a hickey tomorrow," Cana smirked as Wendy's face heated up at Cana's words as Charle's covered Wendy's ears.

"Bet 3000 jewels Rogue isn't going to remember what happened," Orga smirked as Rufus grinned in amusement.

"Your on spark freak, but don't get mad if you find out that Lucy got banged last night," Cana laughed loudly as Erza began blushing and Charles shrieked in terror as she began scolding them for speaking in that way around Wendy.

"Lucy, I said no," Rogue mumbled trying to avoid looking at Lucy's breast.

"Please Rogue-Kun just one drink," Lucy purred as she temptingly waved the bottle in front of the slayers face.

"Stop calling me that! And I already said no," Rogue huffed as Lucy hugged his arm to her chest as she temptingly rubbed her breast against his arm.

"Please Rogue-Kun, I thought it was a dragons duty to please their mate and your being boring," Lucy groaned as she straddled Rogue.

Rogue narrowed his eyes as he let out a growl as grabbed the bottle and downed its contents quickly as Lucy began laughing in amusement. This is how we led up to the couple being surrounded by many now emptied bottles as Rogue flipped Lucy over so that he had her pinned against the floor.

"Rogue-Kun loves to dominate," Lucy giggled as her yukata loosened itself as it revealed more cleavage.

Rogue let out a satisfied growl as he began trailing kisses down Lucy's neck which clearly were going to result in hickeys.

"God damnit! If you guys are going to bang each other please do it somewhere else," Gajeel growled as Levy continued pulling on his hair.

Rogue simply scooped Lucy up as they went to their own room, Rogue had quickly slid the door shut behind the two as he pinned Lucy to the floor again.

"Mine," Rogue purred as he continued trailing searing hot kisses down Lucy's neck causing the blonde to moan in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Gajeel groaned in disgust as he could clearly hear Lucy's moans due to his amplified hearing.

"I don't even want to know half of what's going on in there," Laxus deadpanned as they tried their best to ignore the sounds.

(The next morning)

Mirajane groaned as she rolled over and sat up but held her head as she was hit head on with the force of a headache.

"Oww, why does my head hurt so much," Mira groaned but was handed a pill and a glass of water by Laxus as she quietly thanked him as she swallowed the pill and downed the contents of the glass quickly.

"Your hungover," Laxus explained as Mira groaned as they left their room to find Lisanna, Levy,Yukino and their dragon slayers in the common area.

"Where's Lucy and Rogue?" Mira asked as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

"I think they're still asleep," Yukino groaned as she rested her head on Sting's shoulder.

"Oh I'll go wake them up then," Mira mumbled as she shuffled towards the door to the couples room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were yo-," Gajeel's warning was cut short as Mira slid the door open but froze at the sight.

Lucy and Rogue lay in the bed completely naked and asleep, Lucy had her breasts pressed against Rogue's chest as they slept, the dragon slayer and mate duo had the simple white comforter covering the lower half of their bodies, Mira could clearly make out the hickeys that decorated Lucy's neck and collarbone, scratch marks also decorated Rogue's back as well.

"Blonde haired red eyed babies!" Mira squealed as all the commotion caused the couple to wake up.

"Mmm, my freaking head is killing me," Lucy groaned as she unconsciously hugged Rogue closer, completely unaware of the circumstances.

Rogue however was now fully awake and aware of what had happened as Lucy's breasts were still pressed against his chest as she lay on top of him, memories of last night came rushing back to him as his face burnt bright red.

"U-Uh…Lucy," the usually calm and collected slayer stammered as he felt a thin trail of blood escape his nose.

"What do you…..," Lucy trailed off as she finally opened her eyes and stared into Rogue's red ones as she finally became aware of the situation.

"KYAAAAA!"

Laxus slid the door shut as he dragged the dazed and muttering Mira away from the door and towards the middle of the room.

"Might as well pay up from now sparky," Cana mumbled as she was still half awake and held out her hand towards the god slayer.

"We'll see later," Orga snickered as they could hear Lucy's panicked screaming and Mira's happy baby rant from down the hall.

* * *

And I'm done. Sorry I couldn't get it posted fast enough but like I said I'm sick, just a quick heads up, I might only be posting one chapter tomorrow because I'm hanging out with my best friend tomorrow ( mall trip! ( w ) )

Thanks for reading!

Izzy-Izzy


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye (Part 3)

I'm back guys.

A few quick notes before as begin, some of these stories might have the same setting but it could always just be a different universe in my perspective (for example, one where Rogue gets all red in the face and embarrassed when Lucy's naked or semi-naked or where Rogue is sort of playful when it comes to those things)

And The Dragon festival Pt 2 May or may never be posted, it all depends.

Meanwhile, please enjoy part 3 of goodbye (I'm turning this Drabble into an actually series so keep an eye out) I just couldn't leave you guys hanging so I wanted to write this chapter while I think of more Drabble ideas.

* * *

Goodbye Part 3

Rogue walked through the halls of the girls dorm building as many turned their heads to look at him and begin whispering. The Sabertooth Academy had finally been shut down meaning Rogue and the others had transferred to Fairy Tail Academy as well as Lucy who had recently enrolled. While he was on the topic of Lucy, he was currently heading to the girls shared dorm with Yukino so he could go get her. Both Yukino and Lucy had a modified dorm due to the fact that Lucy wouldn't be able to get to certain things, their dorm actually resembled a sort of apartment.

"What's a tiger doing here?" A voice whispered as Rogue kept his face blank as he passed by.

"I bet he's here for his girlfriend or something,"

"Oh, you mean that paralysed girl?" Rogue clenched his fist as the whispers continued as he walked through the hall.

Rogue arrived at the dark blue door with many yellow dots with lines connecting them (a painted version of the constellations) as he knocked loud enough for someone to here.

"Come in," a chirpy voice on the other side of the door called as Rogue smirked to himself as he entered the dorm and shut the door behind him.

"Still leaving the door unlocked Lucy?" Rogue stated as he sat down on the couch, he noticed that Lucy's bedroom door was locked though yet Yukino's was wide open.

"Y-Yes, I asked Yukino to leave it open for me when she left," Lucy's response came as Rogue continued to sit in the couch.

"Did Yukino really leave you here all alone?" Rogue asked, usually Yukino would be helping the blonde get ready.

"Well…not really….I told her to go on ahead because I wanted to try and get ready on my own," Lucy chuckled nervously as Rogue chuckled at the blonde.

"Yeah, and how's that working out for you," Rogue asked as he glanced at an old picture he guessed Lucy must of hung up in the dorm, it was of her and Rogue when they were both younger.

"Terrible…R-Rogue, c-can I ask you f-for a-a favour?" Lucy stammered nervously as Rogue turned towards the blondes bedroom door.

"Yeah, go ahead," Rogue mumbled as he walked over and leaned against the wall next to the blonde's door.

"I-I kind of n-need your help, I-I kind of c-can't g-get my skirt on," Lucy stammered nervously as Rogue's face turned a bright shade of red.

"W-wait w-what?! Y-You want me t-to help you put your skirt on?" Rogue asked nervously trying to make sure he heard Lucy right.

"Y-Yeah, i-it's ok if y-you don't w-want to help, I-I'll just skip classes t-then or call Yukino t-to help," Lucy mumbled as Rogue let out a shaky breath as he turned the handle to Lucy's room and pushed the door open gently.

There sat Lucy on her large pink bed clad in only a buttoned up white shirt and with a white undershirt and a pair of white and sky blue striped panties. Rogue's blush deepened as he knelt down in front of the blonde and carefully slid the skirt up her legs as he shifted her lightly to make sure it was fixed properly, Rogue refused to make eye contact with Lucy as he did this.

"T-Thank you Rogue," Lucy mumbled as Rogue sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"A-Anything else you need?" Rogue asked as Lucy kept her head down and shook her head.

"Have you eaten?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blushing blonde.

"Y-You worry about me too much, but no, I-I haven't," Lucy giggled as Rogue carefully picked Lucy up and helped her into the wheelchair.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Rogue asked as Lucy simply asked him for some toast which he handed her as they headed towards the front door of Lucy's dorm.

"I guess, you've always been so kind to me, ever since we were little kids," Lucy smiled softly as Rogue helped her slip on a pair of black flats as they both grabbed their backpacks and left the dorm as people began looking at the pair.

"Rogue, this is a powered wheelchair, you do know that you don't have to help me right?" Lucy asked as they took the elevator down from the fourth floor to the lobby of the dorms.

"Yeah but this is more fun, it just means I get to spend more time with you, it helps make up for the five years we missed," Rogue smiled softly as he whispered the last part sadly.

"Well that's all in the past, now onwards!" Lucy yelled as she pointed forward childishly as she began laughing.

"Your so optimistic, and childish," Rogue chuckled as they entered the large school building where they traveled down the hall where they met up with Sting and the others.

"Hey Lucy, I see you were able to get ready," Yukino smiled softly but failed to notice the blush that spread across Lucy and Rogue's faces.

"Hey Blondie- OW! What was that for?!" Sting roared as he narrowed his eyes at Lucy as he rubbed the spot where the hard cover book Lucy had thrown hit him.

"Your blonde too you idiot," Lucy stated sternly as she crossed her arms.

"But still! Did you have to throw a freaking book," Sting growled as people turned their heads to look at the group as people began whispering, everyone in Fairy Tail Academy had begun calling them the Sabers, or the tigers.

"Yes, if I could kick you I would, the book was the next best thing," Lucy smirked as they all began moving down the hall towards their classes.

The group had only been going here for three days but a lot of people already didn't like them, just for the sole fact that they were from Sabertooth Academy, even Lucy had been grouped in just because she spent all her time around them.

"I'll take over from here Rogue," Rufus mumbled as he took control of Lucy's wheelchair as they headed towards the English hall.

Lucky for Lucy, she had a class with at least one of her friends which she found pretty amazing.

The blonde duo arrived at the English class as Rufus wheeled Lucy to the back of the class where they sat. English passed by quickly as Lucy took enjoyment of the fact that she had a powered wheelchair as she headed towards the elevator and took it to the second floor where she headed towards the art class, that class was the one she had with Yukino. After art was science with Orga which Lucy enjoyed for the soul fact that Orga always found a way to cause trouble. Lucy wheeled herself out of the science class to find Rogue standing outside waiting for her.

"Rogue, how many times do I have to tell you not to wait for me in between classes, this is a powered wheelchair, I can get myself to the gym you know, if I've said it once I've said it a million times," Lucy scolded as as began ranting.

"You've only told me twice, this is the third day we've been at this school," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy's face fell and she began blushing.

"W-Well whatever," Lucy huffed as Rogue simply chuckled as he began wheeling Lucy towards the gym class.

"I still don't get why they gave you gym," Rogue mumbled as Lucy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Idiot, we've been over this, I have a special trainer that comes in from my rehab and held me work on my upper body strength to help, which means I may be able to start getting myself into the wheelchair," Lucy explained as Rogue wheel her into the gym as Lucy decided to move away from all the commotion and stop beside the bleachers as she waited for the arrival of the trainer.

It didn't take long before Rogue exited the change room in a simple grey t-shirt, black sneakers and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Rogue asked cautiously looking down at the blonde as he lazily dribbled the basketball he held.

"Yeah I'll be fine, now stop worrying," Lucy giggled as she stuck her tongue out.

"Seriously, which idiot put the handicapped bimbo in our gym class," a voice sneered as Rogue's eyes narrowed as he and Lucy looked towards a teen with black hair and multiple piercings.

"Gajeel, you can't say things like that," a small blue haired girl scolded as she glared at Gajeel, if Lucy remembered correctly, she was Levy McGarden, they shared a few classes.

"Well it's true," Gajeel grumbled but was unaware of the basketball that went flying towards his head at breakneck speed sending him crashing into the gym floor, other students turned their heads towards Rogue and Lucy as Rogue's death glare was fixed on Gajeel.

Rogue's arm was still outstretched after throwing the ball, Lucy's face was shadowed as she kept her head down.

"What the fuck's your problem," Gajeel growled as he and Rogue went head to head.

"You are, cousins or not I will still fucking kill you," Rogue growled as people gasped at the fact that Gajeel and a tiger were cousins.

"I'd like to see you fucking try Ryos," Gajeel sneered as Rogue clenched his fist as his gaze became murderous, Gajeel continued to ignore Levy who was telling him to stop it.

"Rogue. Stop it," Lucy whispered as Rogue turned around to look at her.

"That's right Ryos, listen to your little bitch," Gajeel smirked darkly as Rogue ignored his words and continued walking over to Lucy as he knelt down in front of Lucy.

"Gajeel! That's it, you've crossed the line!" Levy yelled as she glared at Gajeel, she had talked to Lucy well enough to know the girl was too kind hearted to let anything happen.

"Lucy, you alright?" Rogue asked quietly as he looked at the blonde who still kept her head down before raising it slowly.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me silly, you worry too much, now go have fun you idiot," Lucy put on her biggest smile as she pushed Rogue away gently, Rogue looked into her eyes which betrayed her.

Gym passed by quickly as Lucy worked on her upper body workouts with a medicine ball as her trainer instructed her, Rogue walked out to find Lucy waiting for him by the bleachers.

"Lucy, you alri-,"

"I said I'm ok Rogue, so just drop it, ok," Lucy smiled sadly as Rogue remained quiet as he wheeled her towards the cafeteria.

After getting their lunches, the entire group of sabers occupied one table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Lucy, why are you so quiet?" Yukino asked as she looked at the blonde who barely ate any of her food.

"N-No reason," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down.

A shy voice trying to get their attention caused Lucy to look up along with all her friends to find Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet standing there.

"What the fuck do you fairies want," Rogue growled as he narrowed his eyes at them, Rogue was usually the quiet one but today he seemed bothered.

"No need to be hostile Cheney, we came here to apologise," Erza explained sternly as she narrowed her eyes at Rogue in return.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry for what Gajeel said, he really crossed the line," Levy stated as she bowed slightly.

"Damn right he crossed the line," Rogue growled but was stopped from saying anything else by Lucy's hand on his shoulder.

"Your right, what he said was out of line, and he had no right to call me out like that," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down.

"Just leave please," Lucy mumbled as Erza and Levy silently left leaving the group in silence.

The bell rang signalling classes were about to begin, Lucy left silently choosing not to go with Rogue or anyone else as she headed to the library for free period. Technically, Lucy didn't have free period, she went there everyday after lunch to meet with a personal tutor, since she had been "asleep" for five years, this tutor was to make sure she was properly caught up with everyone else. The rest of the day passed by quickly as it wasn't long until Lucy found herself going back to her dorm with the help of Yukino.

"Lucy, if you want to talk to me about anything, just remember that I'm always here okay," Yukino smiled softly as she wheeled Lucy into the bathroom where she knew Lucy was capable on her own from there. Lucy carefully hoisted herself out of the wheel chair and over into the tub as she carefully removed her clothes and put them in the hamper beside the tub as she turned on the pipe as her mind drifted back to the events from earlier.

'Am I really this useless,' Lucy thought sadly as she looked down at her pale legs with tears in her eyes.

Lucy would never bother asking Rogue about anything like that knowing he blamed himself for what had happened to her, even if she didn't blame him herself. It wasn't long before Lucy sat in the tub allowing the water to drain as she carefully grabbed onto the edge of her wheelchair and hoisted herself into it. Once she was successfully in the wheelchair, Lucy made an attempt to slide on a pair of black panties with pink polka dots, that alone took her five minutes as she quickly put on a matching bra and grabbed a white tank top and slipped it on before exiting the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm done," Lucy stated as she found Yukino in a pair on white pajama pants with blue hearts and a white tank-top.

"Here, I'll help you put these on," Yukino smiled as she helped Lucy put on a pair pink and white plaid pajama pants, Yukino put on a pair of white flip flops as Lucy decided she would stick with the fuzzy white and pink polka dotted socks as the two headed towards the cafeteria for dinner.

"Yukino, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked quietly as she kept her hands folded in her lap.

"Yeah anything," Yukino stated as she wheeled Lucy across the campus and back towards the cafeteria for dinner.

"D-Do you think I'm h-helpless and u-useless," Lucy asked quietly as silence fell between the two.

"No, why would I-…Gajeel was saying how you were useless wasn't he" Yukino gasped quietly as Lucy nodded solemnly.

"Lucy, of course you aren't useless and you never will be," Yukino scolded in a motherly tone as she stopped Lucy's wheelchair so they could talk.

"B-But what if I am, i-is that the o-only reason R-Rogue s-sticks around a-and helps me? O-or is it because h-he feels bad o-or blames himself and f-feels like he needs to make up for it," Lucy asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"How could you say something like that, Rogue's doing it because he loves you, no matter what happened to you," Yukino explained as she looked down at the sad blonde.

"H-he does?" Lucy asked as Yukino began wheeling her again.

"Yeah of course, have you never seen the way he looks at you, when you were in the hospital, we've never seen Rogue look so broken, the way he looked at you, he didn't want to lose you Lucy, the doctors told him you may never wake up, the day we first visited you though is when it all changed, when the doctor told Rogue, it was like this spark appeared in his eyes," Yukino explained as Lucy looked up at the sky with a sad smile as she listened to Yukino's story before she wheeled Lucy into the cafeteria.

"Yukino….thank you," Lucy whispered as they arrived at the table where all their friends were waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Sting asked as he bit into his slice of bread.

"Girl talk," Lucy and Yukino deadpanned as they all began eating.

After twenty minutes of talking, Rogue whispered something to Lucy as the blonde nodded and Rogue wheeled her outside to the courtyard.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lucy asked as they sat under a cherry blossom tree, Rogue had taken Lucy out of the wheelchair so that she sat next to him.

"Lucy, do you remember that flower you gave me when we were younger?" Rogue asked as he leaned against the tree.

"You mean t-the white one?" Lucy asked as she leaned against Rogue who simply nodded.

"I finally figured out what it means," Rogue stated as he sat up as Lucy began blushing.

"D-does that mean-," Lucy's sentence was cut short as Rogue placed his lips on Lucy's as Lucy's eyes widened in shock but quickly closed as she gave into the kiss.

"Finally," Sting snorted as he and Yukino watched from steps leading up to the school.

"Shut up, only an idiot like you can ruin such a sweet moment," Yukino cooed as she watched Lucy and Rogue break apart for air.

* * *

Yay! I'm done!

This is going to be the last part of goodbye for the Drabble series but I will try and post a story on the Drabble as soon as possible.

Izzy-Izzy btw I'm still sick and I'm having trouble focusing and writing. I'm one of those people who don't get sick easily but when I do it has to be something serious


	10. Chapter 10: Fashion Week Toddlers?

I'm back. Turns out I ended up cancelling my mall trip because Im horribly sick but not to worry, I'm trying my best to focus and work for all of you.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Fashion Week/ Toddlers?

It was the biggest event of the year every male and female across Fiore anticipated, the Sorcerer's Weekly Fashion Week. Mages from major guilds across Fiore participated in Sorcerer's Weekly Fashion Week. The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages were currently taking a train all the way to Crocus as they participated in this years Fashion Week, or week of the Mage as many people now referred to it as. Lucy was currently running her fingers through Rogue's hair as his head was in her lap.

"This is going to be so much fun," Lucy chirped as Mira nodded in agreement.

The girls had their dragon slayers head laying on their lap as the intense motion sickness kicked in.

"I'm kind of nervous but this should be really fun," Yukino smiled as she ran her own fingers through Sting's hair.

"I can't wait until the swimwear portion, I have the perfect swimsuit," Mira chirped as Laxus simply groaned.

"Lushi, are you sure you want to wear a swimsuit, you look a little bit pudgy," Happy snorted as Lucy's face fell and her eye began twitching.

"Get back here you stupid cat!" Lucy growled as she accidentally pushed Rogue off of her causing him to roll onto the floor.

"Fuck," Rogue groaned as he held his stomach.

"Whoops, sorry Rogue," Lucy apologized as she helped her slayer up off the floor and laid his head back in her lap as they sat down.

"Don't worry, Fro thinks mommy looks perfect," Lucy's heart melted at the exceeds words as she pushed Rogue off her lap so she could hug Frosch.

"Your absolutely perfect," Lucy cooed as she rubbed her cheek against Frosch's cheek and left Rogue on the floor.

"D-Damnit…..Frosch," Rogue groaned as he curled up there still holding his stomach.

"Get up here you idiot," Lucy laughed as she put Frosch down for a minute to help Rogue back to his spot so he could once again lay his head in her lap, once that was done, Lucy picked Frosch up and cradled the green exceed like a child.

The train ride went on for another antagonizing two hours as it finally pulled into the station as all the slayers stumbled off of the "metal death trap".

"Sweet freaking relief," Gajeel groaned as he lay face first down in the ground as did Natsu and Sting.

Laxus had more sense to sit on a bench as Rogue was laying on his back, as Lucy stood next to him with her back to her slayer.

"So what hotel are as staying in again?" Lucy asked as she held Frosch to her chest gently.

"I think it's the…the Cherry Blossom Inn," Yukino stated as the girls got ready to walk but Lucy looked down to find Rogue staring up at her with a smirk.

"R-Rogue! Don't look up my skirt you pervert!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her foot into Rogue's ribs.

"I think he deserved that one," Lector commented from his spot in Yukino's hands.

"Fro thinks so too,"

The group headed to the inn as they quickly checked in along with the rest of their guilds, Lucy grabbed Rogue by his cloak as she dragged them towards their room. Lucy closed the door behind them as she carefully put Frosch down on the bed as she whipped out one of her celestial keys.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo," Lucy chanted as the pink haired spirit appeared holding the suitcases Lucy had asked her to store.

"Thank you Virgo," Lucy smiled kindly as a mischievous gleam appeared in the spirits eye as she leaned in close to Lucy.

"Hime, I have packed some extra things just incase you and Ouji-sama decide to participate in any "midnight activities"," Virgo whispered but was clearly heard by Rogue who began smirking.

"W-What?! No way!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment as she forced Virgo's gate closed and huffed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Midnight activities huh?" Rogue asked as he pinned Lucy to the bed with him on top, lucky for them, Frosch had gone off to find the other exceeds.

"R-Rogue no, w-we have somewhere t-to be," Lucy stammered as she felt her blush deepen with each passing second as Rogue let go of Lucy and huffed as he stood to his feet.

"Fine, but your not going anywhere in that," Rogue said gesturing to Lucy's outfit.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Lucy asked as she looked down at her outfit.

Her outfit consisted of a white tube top outlined in black as well as a high waisted black mini skirt with a pair of black four inch peep toe pumps.

"I don't need anyone else looking at your body except me," Rogue smirked as he put draped his cloak over Lucy's shoulders.

"Your so perverted yet so caring all at the same time," Lucy chuckled as Rogue wrapped an arm around her waist as they met everyone in the lobby of the inn.

"Finally you guys show up," Sting huffed in frustration but was hit upside the head by Yukino who was now complaining about how rude he was.

"So, what do we have now again?" Levy asked as she hugged Gajeel's arm to her chest.

"The Q &amp; A with our fans I believe," Mirajane explained as the group headed towards the sorcerers weekly building.

"They do a Q &amp; A ?" Lisanna asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes, it's were the fans get to ask us personal questions and the boys as well," Mira explained as the dragon slayers all grimaced.

"Since now, let's roll," Mirajane grinned as the girls grabbed their slayers and pulled them along as they began running.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the Sorcerer's Weekly Conference Room where the panel had been set up.

"I see you guys have made it," The voice belonged to Yuki Sonozaki, the head of public relations for Sorcerer Weekly, she had long light lavender hair and twinkling aqua eyes.

"Yup, and just in time too," Lisanna grinned as the crowd began roaring as they all took their seats.

"I still don't see why we got dragged into this," Rogue complained but was hit upside the head by Lucy.

"One more complaint and you'll end up sleeping in the bottom of the pool, got it," Lucy muttered darkly as her face became shadowed and a red glint appeared in her eyes, true evil at its best.

"Welcome to this years Fashion Week being hosted by none other than the girls and slayers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!" Yuki yelled as the crowd roared in anticipation.

"Here's how it works folks, you have a question and if you get chosen, lucky you, direct you question towards who you desire to have it answered by and simply hope for the best, now let's roll!" Yuki yelled as hands shot up and multiple peoples hands shot into the air.

Yuki pointed out one man in the crowd who had an excited grin on his face.

"This question is for Lucy Heartfillia,"

"Sure go ahead," Lucy stated as her look of pure innocence returned as she turned away from Rogue, she hadn't even bothered to correct the man about his mistake with her last name.

"Will you marry me!" The man yelled, he was clearly a fan of the blonde, the room fell deathly silent as a dark aura surrounded the shadow dragon slayer causing Frosch to hide in Lucy's arms.

"Actually….-,"

"Lucy belongs to me, she is both my mate and wife and this ring proves it," Rogue stated as his hand shot out and grabbed Lucy's and held it out for everyone to see the elegant ring on the blondes finger.

"Looks like you were too late, next question," Mira chuckled as she interrupted Rogue preventing the slayer from saying anything else.

"This question is for all the girls, which one of you gets the most jealous,"

"Lucy," they all stated as Lucy's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"This one is for Mirajane, is it true Laxus is a big softie?" A fan girl asked as Laxus removed his soundpod and glared at the fan girl.

"Mira don't answ-,"

"Of course he is, but that's just with me," Mira giggled sweetly as Lucy, Sting, Natsu and Gajeel began snickering at Laxus's expression.

"This one is for Natsu and Lisanna, is it true that Natsu is dense but extremely romantic?"

"Of course, he may be an idiot but he's my romantic idiot," Lisanna stated with a sweet smile as she kissed her slayer on the cheek.

"This one is for Gajeel, if there was anything you could change about Levy, what would it be?"

"Nothing, she's already perfect," Gajeel smirked as he pulled Levy closer to him causing the girls to all coo.

"This one is for Yukino, is it true that Sting is a complete pervert,"

"N-No, not really, i-if anyone is a pervert around here it's actually Rogue when he's with Lucy," Yukino smirked as Lucy's face burnt bright red as she fell backwards off her chair.

"Y-Yukino! You cant just say that!" Lucy shrieked as she fixed her seat and sat back down.

"This one is for Lucy, do you and Rogue plan on having kids anytime soon?"

Lucy fell quiet as she hung her head down allowing her bangs to shadow her face.

"I-I don't want to answer that one," Lucy mumbled as she hugged Frosch to her chest.

The questioning went on and on as many more embarrassing questions were asked, although Lucy wasn't as cheerful as before, no one decided to mention it as they headed towards the Crocus bath house as they left the exceeds in the hotel room.

"Lector, what are you doing?" Happy asked as Lector flew around Lucy and Rogue's room.

"I'm bored and looking for something to do," Lector explained as if it were so obvious, the exceed found Lucy's suitcase as he opened it and began going through it.

"That's an invasion of privacy," Pantherlilly declared but was too busy munching on a kiwi.

"Don't touch that, that belongs to Fro's mommy," the exceed yelled as Lector pulled out what just happened to be a spell book Lucy had as he flipped to a random page.

"Oh hey, this looks interesting," Lector grinned as he started reading off words on the page.

"Lector no!" Frosch yelled as a bright white light engulfed all four exceeds.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, goodnight," Mira chirped as she and Laxus headed off to their own room.

"I hope the exceeds are okay," Levy mumbled as Lucy quietly pulled out the key to the room and unlocked the door.

"W-What the actual fuck," Gajeel stated as his eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

Four toddlers were all running around the room as the girls and the slayers stared on in shock, Lisanna's eyes widened at the sight of a blue haired toddler with a green backpack.

"Happy!?" Natsu yelled as he carefully inspected the toddler.

"Natshu," Happy whined as his big eyes filled with tears.

"H-How did this happen?" Levy asked as she picked up the toddler Pantherlilly, luckily enough, the exceeds still retained their current knowledge.

"That idiot found a spell book in Lucy's suitcase and read one of the spells," Pantherlilly huffed as he pointed at Lector who was currently being held by Yukino as his stubby hands grabbed onto her light blue yukata.

"Frosch?" Lucy asked carefully looking down at the only girl toddler, pale toddler with a few green strands of hair peeking out from underneath the hood of the pink frog costume.

"Mommy! Fro told them not to but they didn't listen," Frosch cried as she was scooped up by Lucy and clung to Lucy's white with pink cherry blossoms yukata.

"It's alright Frosch, you tried you best," Lucy reassured the exceed turned child as an unknown emotion swam in her eyes.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo," Lucy chanted quietly as the spirit appeared with her usual chime.

"Hello Hime, Ouji-Sama," Virgo greeted as she bowed politely as Rogue simply nodded signalling he acknowledged the spirit's presence.

"Virgo, I was widening if you have any supplies to help with this situation," Lucy explained as she held up Frosch for the spirit to see.

"Did you and Ouji-Sama have babies and not alert me?" Virgo asked causing both mages to begin blushing.

"N-No Virgo, it's seems a certain meddlesome cat went through my things," Lucy hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Lector.

Virgo simply nodded before disappearing as Lucy carried Frosch around on her hip as she found the spell book and began reading through it.

"What does it say Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she held Lily carefully.

"It won't wear off until two weeks later, and even though they are still in the right mind retaining any knowledge they had before, their bodies are that of a two year old meaning diapers at necessary," Lucy groaned as Virgo appeared with a small pink suitcase.

"I have put a suitcase in each of your rooms with any necessary supplies, will that he all Hime?" Virgo asked as she bowed slightly.

"No, thank you Virgo," Lucy said with a kind smile as the spirt disappeared as the other slayers and their mates left.

"I'll be back, I'm going to give Frosch a bath as well as myself," Lucy explained before grabbing anything she may need for both her and Frosch as she retreated to the bathroom with the toddler cradled in her arms.

Rogue let out a huff as he lay back in the bed with his arms tucked behind his bed as his mind ran rampant, he wasn't so sure about Lucy's reaction when it came to having kids, she seemed so against it. Meanwhile, Lucy made sure the water was of perfect temperature as bubbles filled the tub as she removed her clothes as well as Frosch's frog suit, Frosch had short wavy shoulder length green hair and big black eyes which Lucy thought was absolutely adorable.

"You are so cute," Lucy chirped as she watched little toddler Frosch splash about in the tub as Lucy herself sat in the water laughing.

"Fro likes bubbles," The toddler grinned as Lucy washed the shampoo out of Frosch's hair as she rinsed the soap off their bodies as she wrapped a fluffy black towel around her own body as she wrapped a small fluffy pink towel she received from Virgo around Frosch's body.

Lucy exited the bathroom to find her mate laying in the bed with his eyes closed in concentration.

"Rogue, the bathroom is empty now," Lucy explained with a small smile as Rogue opened his eyes as he nodded before retreating to the bathroom.

"Alright Frosch, now what should I make you wear for bed?" Lucy asked as she knelt down in front of Frosch's suitcase and opened it as she looked at the many small costumes.

"Fro likes that one, choose that one," The little girl chirped as she pointed towards a panda onesie.

"This is so cute," Lucy squealed as she laid Frosch on the bed, Lucy found it weird that the exceed/toddler needed to wear the diaper but put it on the exceed nonetheless, after that, Lucy out the panda onesie on Frosch as she smiled at the overwhelming cuteness of the toddler, the torso part of the onesie was white with a black stomach as the sleeves and legs were black. The celestial Mage smiled at her work before she walked over to her own suitcase and pulled out a black bra with white polka dots, matching panties and one of Rogue's black t-shirts.

"Fro is hungry,"

"What do you want then Frosch?" Lucy asked with a kind smile as she held Frosch up in the air by her armpits.

"Fro wants chocolate mommy," Lucy mean thinking of where to get chocolate as she snapped her fingers as she reached into her handbag and pulled out the bar of chocolate she carried around for her mate.

"Aww, here you go Frosch," Lucy chirped as she allowed Frosch to go crazy with the chocolate as the toddler began eating.

"That was supposed to be mine," Rogue groaned as he fell to the floor in a depressing pile of disappointment, his sweet tooth was beginning to get the best of him.

Rogue was clad in a pair of black boxers with a pair of black sweatpants over it, he was shirtless and had his shaggy black hair up in a ponytail.

"Be quiet you big baby, Frosch can have it if she wants, because she is so freaking cute," Lucy cooed as she allowed Frosch to lay in the bed as she stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air, Rogue decided now would be the best time to confront her as they leaned against the railing.

"You alright about earlier?" Rogue asked as he looked at Lucy who looked very conflicted.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy mumbled as she snuggled into Rogue's embrace as the slayer wrapped his arms around her.

"No your not, I don't get it though, do you want to have kids, or not?" Rogue asked as he hugged Lucy to his chest.

"O-Of course I do, I-It's just that I worry too much," Lucy explained quietly as Rogue let out a sigh.

"If you think your going to be a bad mother, I promise you won't, your handling Frosch like an expert right now," Rogue smiled softly as he looked back at Frosch who had finished the chocolate bar.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up into Rogue's red eyes.

"I know so, just stop worrying and let's go to sleep now," Rogue mumbled as he kissed the top of Lucy's head as they walked back into the room.

Rogue watched with a soft smile as Lucy cleaned Frosch's face and hands off before turning off the lights and crawling into the bed with Frosch in between them both as all three fell asleep. That night was absolutely beautiful, dreams of starting a family with the one you love filled the couples mind as they slept comfortably, but at that moment with the toddler turned exceed, they resembled an actual family and it looked absolutely beautiful.

* * *

This chapter was so sweet. Important note below!

And for anyone who doesn't get it, the real reason Lucy wasn't ready to have kids is because she was worried about being a horrible mother, another reason that wasn't exactly brought up is that Lucy worried Rogue wouldn't be ready or that he would want kids( no matter how many times he's shown interest in topic, Lucy's fear comes from her own father neglecting her)

Izzy-Izzy


	11. Chapter 11: Edolas

I'm bored, I was thinking of something about what would happen if Rogue was openly talketive and a masochist, that's how I came up with this so enjoy.

* * *

Edolas?

It was another regular day in Sabertooth, actually, it was anything but normal. The slayers and their mates currently took up the guilds pool as they lounged around lazily on a sunny day like this.

"Lisanna, do you know what I was just thinking of," Lucy thought out loud as she leaned back in the clear pink floating tube.

"No….," Lisanna stated carefully as she looked at the lazy blonde who currently had her eyes closed.

"I just remembered todays the anniversary of when we first came to Edolas- KYAAA!" Lucy's scream was cut short as she was thrown off her floaty and turned as she sent a murderous glare towards a snickering Sting.

"Exactly what is Edolas?" Yukino asked as she joined in on the conversation.

"Edolas just so happens to be a world where we have our own counterparts, except they're the complete opposite of who we are," Levy explained as she put her book down and removed her gale force reading glasses.

"Counterparts?" Rogue asked as he appeared behind his mate as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Yeah, all of us have counterparts there," Gajeel grumbled as he sat on the pool side watching lazily.

"So you mean there's a girl version of me in Edolas?" Sting asked as Lucy smacked him upside the head.

"No idiot but close, our counterparts look almost exactly like us but have the complete opposite personality, kind of," Lucy explained as Rogue began thinking.

"So would that mean the supposed Edolas Natsu would be weak?" Rogue asked as Levy nodded.

"Precisely, they may look like us but they think differently," Levy explained as she stood up and stretched.

"So would that mean Edolas Lucy is nice unlike this Lucy?" Sting asked but was silenced by Lucy grabbing her slipper from the pool side and flinging it at his face.

"Is that supposed to mean I'm a bitch?" Lucy asked as she grit her teeth and glared at Sting.

"Calm down Lucy, he's just being and idiot," Rogue mumbled as he buried his face in Lucy's neck causing the blonde to begin blushing.

"Now that we're on the topic, I wonder where the anima is opening this year," Mirajane thought out loud as she lay on Laxus's chest in one of the pool chairs.

"I want to go to Edolas, sounds fun," Sting smirked, as if someone heard the idiots wish, a large white tear appeared in the sky above the Sabertooth guild pool as the Dragon Slayers and their mates began to get pulled towards it.

"Sting you idiot! Way to go!" Lucy yelled as she clung to the pool ladder for dead life.

"It isn't my fault Blondie! Maybe if you stopped being such a bi-,"

Sting wasn't able to finish his sentence as an angry Lucy let go of the ladder she was holding and launched herself towards Sting knocked him off the other ladder he was grabbing onto.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me asshole," Lucy yelled as she and Sting made their best attempts at hitting each other as they were sucked into the Anima.

"God damnit Lucy!" Rogue yelled as he went into the Anima after his mate.

"Sting!" Yukino yelled as her hand slipped from the edge of the pool which she had been clinging onto as she, Levy and Lisanna, who were grabbing one another's ankles went flying into the Anima.

"Fuck it," Gajeel grumbled as he and Natsu went after their mates as well.

"Damnit Mira," Laxus growled as he watched Mira let go of the ladder she had been grabbing onto and began getting sucked into the Anima.

"Sorry Laxus, it just seemed like fun," Mira laughed as Laxus huffed and followed after his mate.

When Lucy and Sting landed in Edolas, the first thing they did was slap one another, as Lucy tackled Sting but the slayer kicked the bikini clad blonde off of him. Lucy began rushing towards Sting as she prepared to attack the slayer as Sting tried his best to activate white drive but failed miserably.

"Damnit why isn't it working!" Sting yelled as he saw Lucy's foot flying towards his face.

"Lucy Kick!" Sting was sent crashing into a tree as Lucy growled at him.

"Magic doesn't work here," Lucy sneered as she sent another kick at Sting yet the slayer caught her ankle as he swung her around and threw her in the other direction.

Lucy closed her eye expecting to slam into something hard and break something but opened her eyes to find Rogue had caught her and was now holding had bridal style.

"Both of you idiots stop it," Rogue growled as he kept his grip on Lucy as the others flew through the anima.

"Hah! Looks like you can't do anything anymore blo-," Sting's mocking was cut short as Levy, Lisanna and Yukino fell on top of him as they exited the anima.

Gajeel, Laxus and Mira came next as they landed on their feet perfectly.

"Wait, where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked as she noticed the slayer was missing from the group.

"Lucy watch out!" Natsu yelled as he came rocketing from the sky as Lucy, who had been put down by Rogue not too long ago began running but Natsu still crashed into her.

"Get off of me damnit," Lucy mumbled into the dirt as she was unintentionally being pressed face first into the dirt by Natsu.

"Ehh…whoop, sorry Luce," Natsu grinned as he got up and rubbed his neck back sheepishly.

"Great now we're stranded in the middle of nowhere, in only swimsuits" Laxus growled as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh right, I almost forgot you weren't part of the Edolas group," Mira chuckled as she watched Rogue help Lucy up out of the dirt.

"And one last thing…..we have no magic here," Levy stated plainly, her face as devoid of emotion as Rogue and Virgo combined.

"Wait what?!" The members who had never been to Edolas yelled as they looked towards the Fairy Tail mages for an explanation.

"Are you serious?" Yukino asked as she looked at Lucy who simply nodded.

"Well she definitely isn't joking," Lisanna huffed but sighed in defeat.

"What the hell is going on over there," a voice roared as they heard approaching footsteps as they all froze.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice anywhere….Lucy!" The blonde celestial Mage yelled as she waved her hands in the air as the figure exited the thick brush of the forest.

"Oh, hey Lucy, long time no see," the other blonde grinned as she and Lucy greeted one another.

"That's the other Lucy?" Rogue asked as he felt a trail of blood escape his nose due to two things, the fact that his Lucy was still in a bikini which was torn a bit revealing even more cleavage but still managed to cover her somehow and the fact that other Lucy was wearing an extremely revealing leotard.

"Rogue," Lucy huffed as she snapped her fingers trying to catch the slayers attention.

"Did you just say Rogue?" Edo Lucy asked nervously as a nervous aura surrounded her.

"Yeah why?" Lucy asked as she turned her back to the slayer who was now staring at her barely clothed behind.

"The Rogue here is…..creepy, and I think your little boyfriend is about to pass out,"

Lucy tuned around to find Rogue with a large amount of blood gushing from his nose as he smirked slyly, Lucy's face fell as she finally noticed what Rogue was staring at.

"Pervert! Technique 31: Studly Bomber!" Lucy roared as she tackled the slayer to the ground and performed something she had learned from her Edo counterpart.

"Lucy what are yo- OW! Holy fucking shit let go!" Rogue yelled as he felt his spine bending in ways it wasn't supposed to as Lucy pulled his arms upwards.

"I see you've perfected the technique," Edo Lucy chuckled as Mage Lucy blushed a deep red as she released Rogue from the hold and for off of him.

"Hi Lucy," Lisanna grinned as she waved to her old friend who simply smirked and waved back.

"So, exactly why are you guys in Edolas?" Edo Lucy asked as she looked at all of them.

"About that, we kind of got sucked into the anima while swimming," Levy explained quietly as Lucy stood their contemplating what to do before huffing in defeat.

"Well looks like I don't know what to tell you idiots except to wait it out, meanwhile, I have a feeling one of the idiots at the guild may know something so let's go," Edo Lucy orders sternly as they all walked through the thick brush of the forest.

"My back still fucking hurts," Rogue groaned as he followed after his Lucy who quietly mumbled an apology as they walked.

The group arrived at the guild as Edo Lucy looked hesitant to enter, as she ushered Lucy forwards first as her aura of nervousness surrounded her.

"Why don't you go first," Edo Lucy insisted as she pushed Lucy into the guild causing the girl to stumble as she stood their nervously.

"I don't see what's so wr-,"

"Lucy, I noticed that you've returned, great," a voice from Lucy chuckled as Lucy slowly turned around as something, or someone began hugging her feet.

"Your back and I noticed what your wearing, is it for me," the man smirked as he moved his hand to feel up Lucy but was kicked off by Rogue smashing his foot into the mans face.

"Stay away from her," Rogue growled as he hugged Lucy to his chest protectively.

"Who the hell was that?" Gajeel asked as they looked at the black haired man who currently lay face first down in the ground, he wore a simple pair of black jeans and a large green sweater similar to Frosch's fur colour and also had a pair of black combat boots.

"That would be Rogue Yami, resident creep of the guild," a voice explained as everyone's head whipped around to find a man with light blonde gelled hair, piercing blue eyes and a pair of black glasses as he wore a simple white button up shirt with a black tie, a pair of black pants and black combat boots.

"No way, if that's Rogue then you must be….,"

"None other than Sting Akari, my best friend," Edo Lucy grinned as she leaned on Edo Sting's shoulder.

"No way! You two friends!" Sting and Lucy yelled in unison as they glared at one another.

"I thought you said everything was different here," Rogue huffed as he pulled his mate away from Sting and into a hug.

"Looks like the bitch has finally returned," a voice sneered as Edo Lucy began scowling as she turned her head to find a girl with long silver hair wearing a skimpy bikini that barely covered her necessities as she wore a white cloak as well.

"The fuck do you want whore?" Edo Lucy growled as she glared at the silver haired girl.

"That would be Yukino Al Risha," Edo Sting explained bluntly as actual Yukino fell to her knees.

"N-No way, that can't be me," Yukino sobbed as she glanced at her meaner more revealing Edo counterpart.

"There's one thing I still don't get, that loser," Gajeel huffed as he pointed to Edo Rogue who was currently behind Edo Lucy.

"Please just let me touch you," Edo Rogue begged in a dark an creepy way as he loomed over Edo Lucy.

"No way you creep! Get lost!" Edo Lucy roared as she slammed her foot into his face sending him flying back.

Everyone noticed that Edo Rogue didn't seem affected by the kick, instead he had hearts in his eyes as he glanced at Edo Lucy.

"Please kick me again my love," Edo Rogue begged as hearts continued swimming in his red as a dark realisation hit each Earthland member.

"No fucking way….," Laxus, Mira and Gajeel mumbled as they looked at the Edo Rogue who was hugging Edo Lucy's legs again as he begged her to hit him.

"Edo Rogue is….," Natsu, Lisanna, Levy and Yukino continued as they stared on in shock as actual Rogue began shaking.

"A-A Masochist?!" Lucy and Sting yelled as the blonde duo fell to the floor laughing as they wiped tears from their eyes, that was the closest thing to camaraderie you'd get from those two.

"This….is…..fucking…..embarrassing," Rogue groaned as he looked on at his counterpart in shame and disgust.

Lucy's laughing fit was cut short as Edo Rogue latched onto hers legs as his hand slid up her thigh.

"Creepy pervert!" Lucy screeched as she scrambled to her feet and slammed her foot into the creepy counterpart's face sending him flying back into a wall at breakneck speed.

"Your kick is twice as powerful, please let me touch you," The masochist begged as he chased after Lucy who ran around the guild.

"How much longer are we going to he trapped here?!" Lucy yelled as crossed her arms over her barely clothed breasts to cover what she could as she ran as fast as possible.

* * *

And I'm done.

I enjoyed writing this chapter for the soul reason that writing Edo Rogue as a creepy masochist was really fun, in case you missed the hint, Earthland Rogue hates pain (especially by Lucy's hand even though he can endure pain for a long time) whilst Edo Rogue very much enjoys being hurt.

Izzy-Izzy (is still very sick)

I feel like my last few chapters plus this one is crap because Ive been sick since Saturday and I literally cough every five scones resulting in a massive headache. Basically I'm having trouble focusing.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Letters (Part One)

Hey guys, I'm back, sorry for not posting yesterday but for some reason I'm still sick and not recovering as fast as I usually would. The idea for this chapter came from slice of life animes as well as a bit of Toradora.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (duh!) Hiro Mashima does

* * *

Love Letters

It was a peaceful morning as citizens walked down the snow covered sidewalks as they attempted to get towards their destinations, wether it be work or school, everyone was heading somewhere.

"Excuse me!"

"Get out the way!" A pair of blondes yelled their phrases respectively as the boy grabbed onto the girls had dragging them through the streets as the ran, the blondes actually looked no older than twelve.

Anyone passing by could only assume they were heading to school due to the uniforms the blondes were wearing. The boy wore the schools winter uniform consisting of a short sleeved buttoned up white shirt with a pair of black slacks and his regular shoes as she wore the schools deep red jacket with a golden tiger on the left breast pocket, that was the schools emblem. Meanwhile, the girl wore a short sleeved button up white shirt tucked into a black skirt with a smaller version of the male blondes jacket as well, she also wore a pair of white thigh high socks along with regular footwear. Another assumption one might make about the blonde duo was that they were siblings, although the two considered themselves siblings, that wasn't the case, in reality the blondes were from the same orphanage. The two had been in that orphanage for as long as they could remember, although they bickered 24/7, they were extremely close, whenever the chance for one to be adopted arose, it was either double or nothing, wherever the boy went, most of the time his sister was sure to follow.

"Get out of the way!" The boy yelled as he and his sister blazed through the crowd.

"Sting! Be more polite," the girl scolded as they saw the gates of the school coming up as they ran a bit faster.

"It's not my fault Lucy, now hurry up!" Sting yelled as the two rushed into the school and quickly swapped their shoes as they ran down the hall.

The blonde siblings quickly slid the door open quickly but tumbled to the ground as Sting crushed his sister beneath him as they fell, many other students turned as a few began snickering quietly.

"Are you guys okay?" A shy voice asked as the blonde looked up to find a worried Yukino staring down at them.

"Of course I am! The great Sting can never be harmed so easily!" Sting yelled as he threw an arm in the air proudly.

"Get off!" Lucy mumbled as she lay face first down in the floor as she writhes comically as her brother sat on her.

"Oh whoops, sorry Luce," Sting smiled sheepishly as he stood up off his sister.

"Here, let me help," a voice stated as Lucy felt someone grab her hand and help her to her feet as Lucy found herself staring into a pair of sharp ruby red eyes, Lucy instantly recognised who was holding her hand as her face flushed bright red.

"A-A-Arigatou! O-Ohayō R-Rogue," Lucy stammered as she bowed multiple times confusing Rogue.

"Lu, you alright?" Rogue asked as he looked at the red faced blonde who stood up straight after bowing about twenty times.

"Y-Yeah, just tir-," Lucy sentence was interrupted by both her and her brothers stomachs growling in unison.

"You two didn't eat did you?" Yukino asked with sorry as she looked at Sting while Rogue looked at Lucy.

"We never do," Sting huffed as he averted his gaze and glared out the window.

Lucy kept her head down as she felt Rogue's piercing stare on her, it wasn't unusual for the blonde siblings to skip meals such as breakfast, the orphanage wasn't exactly the best place in the world but the siblings made do.

"You two really have to stop doing that," Rogue huffed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We know," The siblings mumbled as they both kept their gaze on something else that was their friend.

"Alright everyone! Settle down and take your seats!" The teacher instructed as he walked into the classroom as everyone scrambled to their seats.

"Has everyone completed last weeks homework?" The teacher asked as he looked around the classroom at every student.

"Hai Sensei!" The students responded as Mr. Akatsuki began taking roll.

Once that was completed, sent Yukino around to collect the homework sheets.

"As you all know, valentines day is coming up and the school is encouraging everyone to attend the Magnolia Junior High's Valentines dance," Mr. Akatsuki explained as many students cheered at the thought or simply began blushing.

"The school is encouraging any parents who want to chaperone this dance,"

The Valentines dance was usually hosted at schools in surrounding areas, it looks like this time the opportunity went to Magnolia Junior High, all the schools in surrounding areas got together for a lot of these things meaning everyone knew at least on person from a different school. Class passed by rather quickly as lunch finally arrived as Sting and Lucy's stomachs growled at the smell of food as they sat down with their friends.

"I don't understand why you guys never bring anything," Yukino thought aloud as she pulled out two homemade bentos.

"We don't exactly choose not to eat," Sting mumbled as he kept his hands crossed as he sat beside his sister.

"Well here," Yukino smiled as she pushed the second homemade bento over to Sting as the boy greedily ate it as Rogue slid one over to Lucy.

"Y-You know you d-don't have to tell your mom t-to make me a lunch all t-the t-time, I'll be fine, I-I promise," Lucy mumbled as she tried to refuse the bento but Rogue wouldn't allow her to refuse it.

"I don't always tell her, sometimes I just wake up and already find it made, just take it," Rogue instructed as he handed Lucy a pair of chopsticks.

"If you won't eat it then can I have it?" Sting asked through a mouthful of food as he looked at the pink bunny bento Rogue's mother had specifically bought for Lucy so the blonde girl could receive a lunch.

"No way!" Lucy yelled as she turned away from Sting as she greedily began eating the bento.

Both her and Sting finished in mere minutes as their heads hit the table and the siblings let out huffs of satisfaction. Rogue caught Lucy eyeing his lunch as he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still hungry?" Rogue asked looking at the blushing blonde.

Lucy simply shook her head but her stomach betrayed her by releasing another growl, Rogue pushed the half finished bento over to Lucy and Sting who simply glanced at one another. The siblings hands shot out grabbing the chopsticks they were both using earlier and began eating quickly as the bento was finished in a mere two minutes as they let out another sigh of satisfaction.

"U-Umm L-Lucy-San, I-I was wondering i-if I could ask y-you something," a boy stammered as he stood next to Lucy's chair, a heavy blush on his face as he held his hands behind his back nervously.

"Yeah sure,"

"I-I was wondering I-If y-you could be m-my valentines, f-for the dance,"

No one seemed to notice Rogue's expression change drastically as a dark aura surrounded him as he shot a murderous glare towards the boy as he made signals letting the boy know he was dead.

"I-I'm sorry but I-I kind of w-wanted to go w-with someone else," Lucy explained as she rejected the boy as nicely as possible, Rogue mumbled to himself as he smirked in victory.

"Now I still have a chance,"

"Did you say something Rogue?" Lucy asked as she looked at the red eyed boy who quickly went back to his usual expressionless mood.

"Nope," Rogue lied bluntly although he was mentally celebrating.

The bell rang as everyone quickly cleaned up their lunches as they all returned to their seats as school carried on for the rest of the day. It wasn't long before school finally ended as the kids all exited school.

"Looks like my mom is here, bye guys," Yukino grinned as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Yukino!" Sting grinned enthusiastically as he waved at the girl.

"That's so cute, you guys have loved each other since we were five," Lucy laughed as she thought back to the time when Yukino was part of the orphanage.

Yukino too was an orphan up until the age of seven when she was adopted by a really kind lady, the lady had tried to adopt Lucy as well but the blonde refused to go without her "nii-chan".

"Oh shut up," Sting mumbled as they all walked right by the orphanage as they headed towards Rogue's house.

They arrived at the large house as they entered and removed their shoes as they found Rogue's mom standing at the end of the hall with a light green apron.

"Hi Rogue, how was school sweetheart?" The woman asked as she ruffled her sons hair causing Lucy to giggle at Rogue's expression.

"It was fine," Rogue mumbled as he huffed and attempted to smooth out his already messy hair but simply gave up.

"And how's my two favourite blondes?" Cassandra asked as she smiled at Lucy and Sting.

"We thought we were the only blondes you knew," the siblings stated in unison as the green eyes woman chuckled at their words.

"Making you two even more special, by the way, guess who's chaperoning at the dance," Cassandra chirped as Rogue's pale somehow managed to pale even more as he began sweating.

"H-How did you know about that?" Rogue asked as he turned towards his mom slowly.

"The school called and informed me about it, that reminds me, Lucy darling, are you and Sting going to be attending?" Cassandra asked as the siblings shook their head.

"No, the old hag would never let us leave," Sting huffed referring to the orphanage owner.

"Y-Yeah, and even then, we don't exactly have anything to wear," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down like she usually did.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Cassandra grinned as she allowed them to do whatever before returning to the kitchen.

The three pre-teens retreated to Rogue's room where Sting huffed as he sat on the ground as they pulled out their homework.

"I hate math," Sting groaned as he lay face first down in the floor.

"Then how do you even complete the math homework?" Rogue asked as he noticed Sting's homework sheet had gone missing.

Sting's hand shot out and pointed at his sister who currently had her red framed glasses on as she begun the homework, Lucy looked up and began blushing as she caught Rogue staring at her.

"W-What?" Lucy asked nervously as Rogue scooted close to her.

"Need some help?" Rogue offered as Lucy's heart fluttered as she nodded as they sat beside each other as they began working away.

Meanwhile, Sting was busy snooping around Rogue's room as he found something on the boys study desk as he grabbed it noticing it was a valentines day cars. Sting's smirk widened as his eyes quickly scanned over the valentines noticing that it was for Lucy, he carefully put it back as he noticed it was getting dark outside.

"Luce, we've got to go soon," Sting mumbled as he watched the setting sun.

"H-Hold on, we're just finishing one last question," Lucy mumbled as she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in pure concentration, Rogue found it cute when Lucy did this.

"Ok, we're done," Lucy mumbled as she stood up as she and Sting gather their things.

"I'll let you guys out," Rogue stated as he followed after the blondes downstairs as the siblings slid on their shoes as they walked out the front door.

"Bye Rogue, see you tomorrow!" Lucy yelled as she looked back and flashed a shy smile as she and Sting disappeared from Rogue's line of view as they headed down the street.

"So, are you going to ask her to be your valentines or not?" Cassandra asked as she appeared behind her son startling him.

"Mom, stop doing that, and…..…..I don't know okay," Rogue huffed in frustration as his shoulders slumped.

"Well you better ask as soon as possible, she's so pretty that other boys are going to ask her," Cassandra chirped as she poked Rogue gently in his cheek.

"She's already been asked by one guy at lunch as well as finding some letters in her locker," Rogue explained quietly as he glared at his feet.

"Well you better hurry before you miss your chance, now let's go eat," The woman smiled as she and Rogue walked to the dining room.

Sting and Lucy arrived at the orphanage as they entered the building as quietly as possible as they quietly walked up the stairs.

"And where were you brats just now?!" Voice demands as the siblings turned around with different expressions on their faces, fear was evident on Lucy's face as Sting looked annoyed.

The voice belonged to Ms. Kurapika, the owner of the orphanage, she was cruel and very demanding, she held a great hate for the two "siblings".

"Library," Sting deadpanned as his blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance and anger.

"Is that right you ungrateful brat?" The old hag growled as she directed her gaze towards Lucy who nodded shyly as she kept her head down.

The old hag began muttering under her breath as Sting and Lucy went to the room they shared with seven other kids as they found their beds which just happened to be closest to the window. Lucy began coughing like she usually did due to all the dirt and dust that lived on in the orphanage, it wasn't exactly the best of living arrangements but the siblings survived. The siblings quickly changed into their night clothes as that sat in their respective beds as they lay down quietly.

"Night Nii-chan," Lucy mumbled as she hugged her knees to her chest as she closed her eyes.

"Night Luce," Sting mumbled as he lay back in his bed with his eyes wide open as he began thinking.

(Flashback)

A six year old Lucy walked into the room crying as she hugged her odd stuffed toy to her chest that her "brother" had gotten her. The stuffed toy was a bunny with the right half of its body in white while the left half was white, the black side featured things such as a skeleton, the bunny's eye socket, a few ribs, other bones and even a little bright red heart while the white half resembled regular bunny features.

"Luce, why are you crying?" Sting asked as they looked out the window, it was a bright and sunny day but Sting had chose to remain in their room while everyone else was outside.

"B-because, t-they were all laughing a-at me again," the little girl sniffled as tears continued streaming down her face.

"What happened this time?" Sting asked as he tried to comfort his "sister".

"T-They s-said that were n-never going t-to be adopted and t-that t-the reason w-were here i-is because n-no one l-likes us," Lucy sobbed as she rubbed her eyes with her fists as she held onto the stuffed bunny tightly.

"Don't listen to those idiots, they don't know what they're saying," Sting hissed as he hugged his sister tightly.

"I-I hate i-it here," Lucy whimpered as she kept her head down as she sat beside her brother on the bed.

"I promise, that one day, we'll escape this hell hole, one day, I promise," Sting whispered as he held his sister tightly as the two sat there.

(End Of Flashback)

Sting looked at Lucy who was hugging the old stuffed toy to her chest as she slept.

"I promise, one day we'll get out of here," Sting whispered as he looked up out the window at the beautiful full moon that hung in the sky.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I know I focused too much on the bond between Lucy and Sting but there will be a part two to this, remember that I also said that some of these drabbles I wish to turn into stories but I wanted to see what people would think first.

I also may of not accidentally started crying while writing this and listening to sad nightcore, whoops.

Izzy


	13. Chapter 13: Family

Blah blah blah, I don't feel well.

Anyways, this chapters idea comes from a topic my friends were talking about the other day, pregnancy and babies and all that. Basically, all the dragon slayers mates are pregnant.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Family

It was a fairly normal afternoon at Fairy Tail if you looked past one small detail, no fights had broken out for the past week. Most of this was due to the fact that the dragon slayers of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were out on a large mission with the exception of Wendy who stayed behind for specific reasons.

"Miraaa~ Why won't you let me have the chocolate," Lucy whined as she sighed before laying her head on the bar table as tears ran down her face.

"Lucy, your pregnant and I'm under strict doses from Rogue to keep you on a healthy diet," Mira explained as she simply went back to cleaning the bars counter.

"But your pregnant too and you and the others get to eat whatever you want," Lucy retorted as she crossed her arms childishly as she glared at nothing.

Ironically, the male dragon slayers had ended up knocking up their mates during Mating Season, coincidentally, the boys had forgotten to mention a few things to the girls about mating season. A few things the boys had forgotten to mention is that they became incredibly needy and horny during Mating Season, another thing they had forgotten to mention is that after being mated, during mating season, the slayers mate became a lot more fertile meaning little dragon slayer babies running around.

"Well Rogue is…..Rogue so no, you can't have the chocolate," Mira declared as Lucy groaned in frustration as her stomach growled.

"Stupid Rogue, I'll kick his ass when he gets back," Lucy growled as she cracked her knuckles as dark thoughts swam in her mind as she began plotting her slayers demise.

"Mira-nee, are you sure that was a good idea, Rogue is going to be in for a horrible surprise when they return," Lisanna mumbled as she munched on the peach slices which she had been given by Mira, Lisanna seemed to crave peaches the most.

"Well he should just watch his back then," Mira chuckled darkly as she went off to drop of an order to the ice Mage.

Lucy let out a yawn as she stood up and stretched her arms, she looked down at her large stomach as she placed a hand on her stomach as she laughed. Along with the other slayers mates, Lucy was five months pregnant, dragon slayer babies develop very fast in the wombs.

"Minna! I'm gonna go home~," Lucy announced as she stretched her arms as she headed towards the guilds doors.

"Alright! Bye Lu-chan!" Levy and Lisanna yelled as they waved, Yukino stood up and walked beside Lucy since Sting decided she should say with Lucy for company which Rogue completely agreed.

"Bye guys!" The spirit mages yelled as they left the guild as they headed towards Lucy and Rogue's home.

"Today was hectic, I'm so tired," Yukino yawned as she stretched her arms as they walked.

"Yeah, mini here won't let me get any sleep," Lucy chuckled as she placed a hand on her stomach gently as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Tell me about it," Yukino laughed as they walked for about another twenty minutes until they finally arrived as Lucy let them in.

"I still don't get why they had to go on a week long mission," Lucy complained as she plopped down on her couch carefully.

"I bet they're fighting a wyvern something," Yukino muttered as she crossed her arms childishly.

Meanwhile

"Assholes!" Rogue roared as he slumped over onto the raft, his face green as he held his stomach painfully.

The other dragon slayers were laughing as they watched the makeshift raft float lazily in the middle of the lake with Rogue on it. This of course was all Sting's brilliant idea to put the shadow dragon slayer on the raft.

"Well whatever, I'm going to take a shower," Lucy announced as she quickly walked upstairs towards the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

Lucy quickly stripped down as she allowed her clothes to pile up on the floor as she filled the tub with water and soap before carefully lowering herself into the tub. After about ten minutes of scrubbing herself clean, the blonde laid in the tub as she began to doze off, until she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. The weird feeling continued as tears brimmed in Lucy's eyes as she quickly stood up out of the tub as she quickly grabbed her light pink bath robe after drying off. Lucy made sure the robe was secured properly as she hurried downstairs where she found Yukino laying in the couch in one of Sting's light blue shirts.

"Yukino!" Lucy cried out as tears streamed down her face, Yukino stood to her feet quickly once she noticed Lucy was crying, had something happened to the baby?

"Lucy what's wrong?!" Yukino asked as she looked panicked.

Lucy didn't answer her but simply grabbed Yukino's hand and placed it on her stomach, Yukino was confused until she felt a weird sensation against her palm.

"L-Lucy, is the-,"

"The baby's kicking!" Lucy yelled as tears of excitement ran down her face, Yukino laughed as she felt all her sorry melt away.

"Lucy, you had me worried, I thought something had happened silly," Yukino chuckled as she removed her hand from Lucy's stomach as the blonde chuckled.

"No, it's just so exciting feeling my baby kick for the first time," Lucy giggled as she wiped away her tears and headed upstairs.

Lucy had swapped her bath robe for a white bra with a black mustache pattern and matching underwear as she pulled on one of Rogue's black shirts. After getting dressed, she had gone downstairs and into the kitchen where she pulled out chocolate and some cheese puffs and exited the kitchen with her weird snacks in hand.

"I thought the boys were supposed to return like two days ago," Yukino groaned as she bit her nails, a bad habit she had developed after becoming pregnant.

"I'm worried, what if something happened to Rogue," Lucy whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure they'll be alright," Yukino grinned as she laid back in the couch.

The girls spent another hour talking before they finally decided to head to bed as Yukino went towards the guest room while Lucy headed towards the master bedroom. Lucy lay in her bed as she hugged the large pillow tightly. The blonde often found it difficult to sleep, especially without Rogue around. Sadly, all throughout the night the blonde rolled around uncomfortably as the baby's movements bothered her constantly.

(Next Morning)

The guild doors flew open revealing two very tired celestial mages. Yukino wore a beautiful blue denim jumper styled dress with a white shirt underneath it and a thin brown belt around her waist, on her feet were a pair of simple brown flats. Lucy wore a white sundress that flared out at her waist but was bunched at her waist making the top half loose and flowy.

"Morning Lu-chan, Yuki-chan!" Levy greeted as she looked up from her book, the empty bowl that was in front of her was replaced with a new bowl of kiwis which Levy gladly took.

"Morning," the girls groaned as they plopped down into their seats as their heads hit the table.

"No sleep huh Lucy?" Mira asked as she placed a bowl of strawberries in front of Lucy and a bowl of blueberries in front of Yukino.

"None, the baby wouldn't stop kicking," Lucy groaned as she began munching on the strawberries.

"The baby's kicking already!?" Mira asked in excitement as Lucy nodded simply, the other girls all squealed as they began talking about how cute that was.

Lucy's baby was the last one to begin kicking while the other girls had started a bit before.

"It feels so weird," Lucy laughed as Yukino nodded in agreement.

"We're back!" A voice yelled as the doors to the guild was kicked open revealing the dragon slayers of both guilds.

"Laxus your back!" Mira chirped as she latched onto the slayer.

"Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she carefully threw herself at Rogue as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Rogue wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Lu," Rogue whispered as he smiled at Lucy who was hugging him tightly.

"Lucy, I thought you were mad at Rogue about a healthy diet," Mira chuckled darkly as a dark aura surrounded Lucy, Mirajane had become more troublesome while pregnant which was helping anyone.

Lucy quickly grabbed Rogue's hand and twisted it behind his back as she kicked his legs out from underneath him which caused Rogue to painfully be slammed into the ground as Lucy drove her knee into his spine.

"Why would you suggest such a thing like that! I want chocolate not fruits!" Lucy roared as she continued crushing Rogue's spine with her knee.

"I'm….sorry," Rogue choked out as Lucy continued the torture as she yelled at him about "a stupid healthy diet".

"Lucy…I thought there was something you wanted to show Rogue," Yukino spoke up as she was being hugged from behind by Sting who had his hands on her stomach gently.

"Right," Lucy chirped as her mood turned right around as she got off Rogue and kneeled next to him.

"Show me what?" Rogue asked as he groaned in pain as he sat up carefully, Lucy quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach which confused the dragon slayer.

"What am I supp-,"

"Just shut up and wait for it!" Lucy snapped harshly which shut Rogue up, it didn't take long before Rogue felt the weird sensation against his palm.

"I-Is that?"

"Yup, our baby," Lucy giggled as she watched Rogue keep his hand on Lucy's stomach as he sat there in awe.

"Fro wants to try too!" The little green exceed yelled as she flew down and hugged Lucy's stomach with her face buried in Lucy's stomach.

It didn't take long before Frosch started laughing and began laughing about feeling the baby kick.

"I'm back!" Wendy yelled as she rushed into the guild quickly.

"Hello Wendy," Lucy smiled as Rogue stood up and helped Lucy up as he hugged her close to him.

"I'm back, I kind of forgot to tell you guys that I had to check up on the babies today," Wendy stated as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"But we had a check up last week," Lisanna explained as the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yes but this is to see how many babies and what there genders are," Wendy explained as the girls became confused.

"I thought you already knew how many babies we were each having," Levy muttered as she snatched the bowl of kiwis from Pantherlilly.

"No, I only knew if the babies were healthy, but this past week Porlyusica has been helping me figure out how to," Wendy explained as Mira's eyes lit up in excitement as she escaped from Laxus's embrace.

"Ooh, I want to go first! Let me! I want to!" Mira yelled as she began fidgeting in excitement as she gripped Laxus's arm.

"Alright then, I guess we can go to the infirmary then," Wendy smiled softly as she ran after the excited barmaid.

"So how was the mission?" Lucy asked as she sat down on Rogue's lap as they sat at a table with the others.

Rogue groaned lowly as the other present slayers began snickering as the girls became confused.

"Ryos was stranded in the middle of a lake on a raft," Gajeel snickered as the slayers all began laughing after a few seconds.

"I wasn't stranded! Sting threw me onto the death trap," Rogue growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sting.

"Rogue, I think Lucy's asleep," Levy giggled as she pointed at Lucy who had somehow easily fallen asleep on Rogue's chest.

"Yukino's asleep too," Lisanna chuckled as they all noticed Yukino was also asleep on Sting's chest.

"I'll get up and kill you later then," Rogue hissed as he glared at Sting.

"Rogue~, shut up," Lucy groaned as she clamped her hand over his mouth.

Mira came back with a large grin on her face as Laxus had a slight smile.

"Mira-nee! Your back! How'd it go!" Lisanna yelled as she successfully woke up the Celestial mages.

"Damnit Lisanna," Lucy groaned as she buried her face in Rogue's chest.

"Man….," Yukino whined as she blinked tiredly, they weren't even able to get a minute of sleep.

"Whoops sorry," Lisanna apologized as she decided now would be the best time for her to go find out her baby( or babies maybe) gender.

"So, what's your baby's gender?" Levy asked as she wiggled her eyebrows curiously.

"I'm having a boy!" Mira yelled in excitement as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Congrats," Lucy mumbled as she kept her eyes closed as she still hugged Rogue.

"Yeah, that's really wonderful," Yukino congratulated the she-demon as she gave her a small smile as she attempted to fall back asleep.

"They don't seem excited," Mira whined as she pouted slightly as she was hugged by Laxus.

"Don't take it the wrong way Mira-San, they're just tired," Rogue explained as he hugged Lucy to his chest.

"I know, they've been falling asleep all over the place while you guys were gone," Levy explained as she continued munching on kiwis.

This went on for about twenty more minutes until Yukino, Levy and Lisanna had finally finished their checkups, they discovered that both Levy and Lisanna were pregnant with boys while Yukino was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.

"Why are dragon slayers boys ninety percent of the time," Mira asked as everyone shrugged.

"Lucy, wake up," Rogue whispered as he gently shook Lucy only to have the blondes fist slammed into his jaw.

"Asshole, the one time I'm finally able to get some sleep and you ruin it," Lucy growled as she removed her fist from Rogue's face as she stood up and angrily marched towards the infirmary as Rogue followed after Lucy, after making sure he was out of range in case of any of her attacks.

"Alright Lucy-nee, your turn," Wendy chirped as Lucy lay down on the infirmary bed as she nervously wiggled her toes anxiously.

"It may feel a little cold," Wendy informed Lucy as she raised the blondes dress as she placed her hands on Lucy's bare stomach as a soft blue glow enveloped her hand and then Lucy's body as the blonde felt shivers run up her body.

"Rogue, why are you all the way over there?" Lucy asked as she looked at her slayer who was currently in the farthest corner of the infirmary.

"I don't want you to hit me," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy pouted as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"S-So you don't want to be near me?" Lucy asked with a pout as Rogue noticed the tears threatening to fall as he quickly made his way to her side.

"It isn't like that, I swear," Rogue explained as he tried to justify his actions as he held Lucy's hand.

"Promise?" Lucy asked as Rogue nodded.

"Promise," Rogue smiled softly as the blue glow died down as Wendy smiled at the couple.

"So?" Lucy asked as she held onto Rogue's hand tightly as she sat up in the bed.

"Congrats Lucy-nee, you guys are having twins, a boy and a girl," Wendy explained as she excused herself saying she'd leave them alone.

"Twins, you're having twins," Rogue whispered as Lucy's face paled as she became worried.

"R-Rogue, a-are you ok w-with me having twins?" Lucy asked nervously, she was afraid of his answer.

Rogue remained silent for a few seconds as Lucy's heart raced in anticipation and nervousness, she was pretty sure Rogue could hear her heart right now.

"R-Rogue," Lucy whispered as she felt tears prick at her eyes again.

"Twins, we're having twins," Rogue laughed as he pulled Lucy into a sweet and gentle hug which shocked the blonde.

"You're okay with having twins?" Lucy asked as Rogue pulled away from the hug as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I am, it just means our family gets even better," Rogue whispered as he kissed the top of Lucy's head sweetly.

Rogue scooped Lucy up bridal style as they walked back out into the guild hall where the other girls were anxious to find out.

"So?" An excited Mirajane asked as she awaited an answer from Rogue or Lucy.

"Twins, a boy and a girl," Lucy chuckled as the others congratulated her as Laxus finally spoke up.

"Anyone else find it weird that the "twin" dragons of Sabertooth's mates are both having a boy and girl twin set," Laxus thought out loud as it finally dawned on everyone.

"That is weird," Levy mumbled as Mira let out a squeal.

"Ultimate baby goal completed," Mira chirped as a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Rogue….can you put me down please," Lucy asked calmly as Rogue nodded as he gently allowed the pregnant Mage to stand.

Lucy waltzed over to Sting as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the guild.

"What the hell are you doing Blondie!" Sting yelled as he struggled against Lucy's grip.

The slayers and their mates followed after them as Lucy dragged Sting all the way to the train station where a train was ready to depart as she walked straight onto the train as she dragged Sting behind her.

"Miss, you can't board the train without a ticket," a young conductor stated as he nervously walked over to the pregnant blonde who had a dark aura surrounding her.

Rogue moved out of the way as the conductor was thrown off the train by none other than Lucy.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lucy yelled as she left the green faced Sting on the train as she quickly exited the train as it finally departed.

"Yukino!" The green faced Sting yelled as he hung out the window.

"That's just cold," Natsu groaned as he watched the train speed away.

"Yukino, aren't you going to do anything to help….Yukino?" Lisanna turned around to find the spirit Mage sleeping on a bench.

"Well he isn't going to be back for three days," Lucy chirped as she smirked evilly while walking away.

"Sting-kun!" Lector yelled as he made his best attempt to fly after the speeding train.

* * *

And I'm done.

I know it's been a while since I've updated and I know this chapter sucks and I deeply apologize.

I've been dealing with some family problems at home and it's getting kind of rough for me at home, it's kind of hard to focus when I want to just curl up in a ball and do nothing.

I promise I'll try and make a better chapter but this is all I could thing of.

Next Chapter Theme: Soul Eater

Izzy-Izzy


	14. Chapter 14: Prank Wars!

I'm back with an all new chapter. Ok I know I lied about the soul eater chapter but I'll post it eventually, I've had this chapter idea in my mind for a while. Highschool Au time!

I Don't own FairyTail

* * *

Prank Wars

"Well that was boring," Sting groaned as he and the other boys walked across campus, each with their backpacks draped over their shoulders.

"Well you aren't wrong," Rogue muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his kendo sword was currently strapped to his back since each teen was returning from their club practices.

Today had been boring for multiple reasons, one big reason being that the girls hadn't bother to talk to the boys all day.

"I'm hungry," Natsu complained as they finally entered the boys dorm building.

They had somehow failed to notice that their dorm doors had been unlocked as they stored all their things and collapsed onto their beds as they fell asleep with ease.

"Yukino," Lucy whispered as she watched Yukino crawl out from underneath Sting's bed as Lucy crawled out from underneath Rogue's bed.

"I'm ready Lu-chan," she whispered as she gave the girl a thumbs up.

The girls got to work as they took strands of the boys hair as they began curling and dying the boys hair, in the dorms of the other boys, Mira, Lisanna and Levy were already at work doing the same thing.

"Perfect," Lucy smirked as she stood up as she moved to leave with Yukino following behind her as they ran down the hall and out the building.

The girls didn't stop until they arrived at their own dorm rooms as they crashed onto their beds panting heavily.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Sting was the first to wake up as he sat up and stretched, he got up out of bed as he stumbled and crashed over many things on his way to the bathroom causing a bunch of noise, lucky for him, Rogue was a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through just about anything. The blonde walked into the bathroom as he pulled his shirt over his head as he looked in the mirror.

Sting looked at his reflection quickly as he moved to do something else but did a double take as he looked back in the mirror. His spiky blonde hair had been flat ironed, much to his chagrin, as well as dyed with light pink streaks.

"W-What the fuck?!" Sting roared as he ran out of the bathroom as he went to alert Rogue.

Sting wasn't the only one who looked different, Rogue's usually messy hair had been straightened yet had a slight wave to it as well as dyed with golden tips.

"Rogue! Wake up you dumbass!" Sting roared as he tried to shake the heavy sleeper awake.

Sting tried everything which included throwing cold water on Rogue, kicking him, slapping the shit out of him and even blasting music through headphones, Sting decided this would be his last ditch effort.

"Lucy's wearing lacy black lingerie," Sting announced as Rogue bolted right up, unfortunately Rogue had accidentally slammed his forehead into Sting's causing them to both groan in pain as Rogue fell back onto his bed.

"Why the fuck would you lie about something like that," Rogue growled as he held his now aching forehead.

"We've got bigger things to worry about!" Sting yelled as he waved his arms around in panic as Rogue finally opened his eyes as he noticed Sting's new hairstyle.

"What the hell did you do," Rogue snickered as Sting glared at him.

"I didn't do this you dumbass! And you shouldn't be talking!" Sting raged as he pointed at Rogue who was now confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rogue asked as he stood up and walked into the bathroom as he finally took a look at his hair.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!"

Sting and Rogue weren't the only ones raging, Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu had also been targeted.

Across campus in the girls dorm building, the five girls all fell over laughing as they pictured the boys reactions.

"This was worth spending money on hair dye," Mira chuckled as she and Lucy held onto each other as they continued laughing.

"Agreed, I wonder how they like their new hairstyles," Lucy snickered as she pictured her boyfriends reaction, she adjusted the backpack that held her boxing gloves to make sure it wasn't bothering her neck.

" I've got English right now so I'll see you guys later," Levy stated as he held her backpack carefully as she ran off.

"See ya later Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled as she waved at the retreating bluenette.

"So what do you think the boys are doing right now?" Lisanna asked as they all walked side by side across campus.

"Well, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Sting and Rogue are probably trying to get the dye out of their hair right now," Yukino smirked as she adjusted her backpack.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Natsu is going to be pissed," Lisanna chuckled as she brought her hand to her mouth as the girls all froze.

The boys all stood there with murderous glares fixed on the girls, Lucy and the others hid behind Mira as they became nervous.

"You guys did this," Gajeel growled as he pointed a finger at the girls who moved out from behind Mira as they tried to act normal.

Oddly enough, the boys were able to remove the dye from their hair but not the way their hair was style, Gajeel had to tie his hair in a low ponytail to that the fact his hair was curled was as noticeable( he tried his best), Laxus had the hood of his sweater pulled over his straightened hair, Natsu and Sting had also done this while Rogue wore a black beanie.

"We have no clue what your talking about," Mira replied plainly as she stood there blankly.

"Liars! We know you guys did this!" Natsu raged as Lisanna became nervous.

"Did what?" Lucy asked as she felt nervous beads of sweat run down her face, she refused to meet Rogue's gaze as she looked away nervously.

Rogue narrowed his eyes as Lucy finally noticed he held his kendo sword in hand and had taken stance.

"W-What are you doing with that," Lucy asked nervously as she backed up a bit.

"You tell me," Rogue answered as his grip on the sword tightened.

"G-Guys," Lucy stammered as she turned around to find the other girls retreating.

"Sorry Lu-Lu! Rogue's captain of the boys captain team remember! Really don't want to deal with him, sorry!" Mira yelled as she ran ahead of the others.

Lucy nervously turned around to find the boys smirking evilly as she became even more nervous.

"Y-You wouldn't hit me…..right Rogue?" Lucy asked nervously as she held her bag carefully.

"Of course not…..you just have to dodge my every swing," he answered as Lucy back away even more before breaking out into a full sprint.

" I can't run I'm wearing heels!" Lucy yelled as she quickly deserted her heels as she ran, her skirt blew in the wind as her feet hit the ground hard as she ran, she wasn't completely barefoot if you counted the stockings she wore under her skirt.

Luckily enough, Lucy crashed into the science classroom as she collapsed to the floor as Cana looked down at her.

"You alright Lucy?" Cana asked as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I think I'm going to die," Lucy wailed dramatically as Cana chuckled before helping the blonde up.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-)

"I have practice right now so I'll see you guys later," Lucy stated as she waved goodbye to the other girls.

To be completely fair, all the girls had a club practice except for Mira who was simply president of the Photography Club. Each of the girls belonged to a respective club, Lisanna belonged to the Swim Team/ Club, Levy belonged to the Soccer Team/ Club while Yukino was Captain of the softball team while Lucy was President/ Captain of the girls Boxing club/team.

"Wait up Lucy! I need pictures for the yearbook so I'm sticking with you," Mira explained as the two walked into the changeroom.

"That's fine then Mira," Lucy smiled as she quickly changed.

Lucy now wore a tight fitting white tank-top over a neon pink sports bra and a pair of short neon pink shorts outlined in white, her hands were wrapped while she currently wore her black boxing gloves with her name stitched onto it in pink along with the word love on it.

"Gajeel what the hell are you doing here!" Lucy yelled as she glared at Gajeel who was currently there with the rest of the boys boxing team, he was the captain afterall.

"We're taking over your practice, consider it payback," Gajeel smirked knowing he was pissing Lucy off.

"You can't do that you ass!" Lucy yelled as she glared heatedly at her boyfriends cousin.

"Watch me," Gajeel smirked as he hopped into the ring.

Lucy held her head down as she glared down at her feet, she looked up as she sent a murderous glare at Gajeel.

"I'll fight you for it," Lucy hissed as she stepped into the ring, underestimating a pissed of girl was a horrible mistake.

"You really think you can take me on bunny," Gajeel snorted as the rest of his team began laughing.

"Winner gets to practice with their team whenever! Don't tell me your scared of fighting a little girl Gajeel….or are you just going easy because your getting soft," Lucy whispered with a smirk as Gajeel growled lowly, that was a low blow to his ego.

Meanwhile, Sting was watching in amusement as he watched from the corner of the gym, he pulled out his phone as he dialled Rogue.

"What the hell do you want," Rogue snapped harshly as he answered his phone.

"Lucy's going to fight Gajeel," Sting stated plainly as he heard Rogue hang up the phone, he could only assume that he was on his way over here.

"Fine I'll fight you ya little bitch," Gajeel sneered as the girls team began cheering Lucy on, Mira quickly started the match as she watched from the sidelines with her camera in hand.

Rogue stormed down the hall as people quickly moved out of the way of the angry male, he currently wore his kendo uniform which consisted of a white uwagi tucked into his black hakama, he still wore his black beanie to hide the condition of his hair, he held his kendo sword in hand as he marched down the hall. The academy was large with many club rooms and areas for people to host their recreational activities, Rogue finally arrived at the boxing club room where he found Lucy and Gajeel currently fighting one another, it seemed Gajeel had the upper hand as he dodged almost all of Lucy's hit.

"You seem pretty week bunny, how are you the captain," Gajeel taunted as a fire sparked in Lucy's eyes, that had been the last straw.

"Look, Levy's over there with Jet," Lucy deadpanned as she kept her face void of emotion, Gajeel whipped his head around to see if it was true.

Lucy took that window of opportunity to quickly slam her foot into the side of Gajeel's head sending the male crashing to the floor with a large thud as it fell quiet, Lucy stood over the fallen male as she glared down at him.

"Asshole," Lucy spat as she slammed her foot into Gajeel's crotch causing all the other boys to flinch as Gajeel held himself in pain.

Rogue watched as Lucy hopped out of the ring as she walked out of the room as she headed down the hall towards the change room.

"This. Means. War." Gajeel growled lowly as he slumped over as he continued to hold his crotch.

"I have a plan, just meet me outside the girls dorm building later," Sting smirked darkly as he and Rogue stood in front of Gajeel as they all nodded.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"You did what?!" Levy asked as the girls walked down the hall from the showers and towards their rooms in robes.

"I kicked Gajeel in his di-,"

"No need to finish that sentence," Lisanna interrupted as they all said their good nights as they each entered their dorm rooms.

"Do you think the boys are going to get us back for the hair thing?" Yukino asked as she put on her light blue bra and matching underwear as she slipped on a pair of fuzzy light blue pajama shorts with white polka dots and a matching tank-top.

"Probably not, they've probably already forgotten," Lucy chuckled lightly as she grabbed her white bra with black kiss stains printed on it, matching underwear and only put on a button up white pajama shirt with chibi bunnies printed on it.

"Good point, goodnight Lu-Lu," Yukino mumbled as she turned off her bedside lamp.

"Night Yuki-chan," Lucy yawned as she turned of her lamp as she lay down.

Roughly twenty minutes later, they had fallen asleep as the sound of the door opening went unheard by them.

"Yeah right, as if we'd forget," Sting mumbled as he walked over to Yukino's bed and scooped her up as he held her bridal style as Rogue did the same with Lucy.

The duo walked out of the dorm building as they walked into the school building still carrying the girls as they met up with the other guys.

"I thought students weren't aloud to be in the school building after hours," Natsu thought out loud as they walked through the halls with the girls in hand.

"Regular students but Captains and Presidents of clubs on the other hand can," Rogue explained, luckily enough, each of them were the captain of different clubs/teams, Rogue was the captain of the boys kendo club/team, Sting was the captain of the boys basketball team, Gajeel was obviously captain of the boys boxing team, Laxus was the captain of the boys football team while Natsu belonged to the boys soccer team.

Rogue froze as Lucy began moving in his arms causing him to stop to guarantee she wouldn't wake up.

"Roguee~," Lucy moaned as Rogue felt his face heat up as the others began snickering.

"Looks like someone's dreaming about you," Sting snickered as they finally arrived at their destination.

"Let's just get this over with," Rogue huffed as the blush remained on his face.

* * *

(The next morning)

Lucy woke up to find it was dark and that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"Where the hell am I?" Lucy groaned as she realized she was curled up in a fetal position in the confined space.

"Lucy, is that you?" A voice asked as Lucy became confused.

"Levy-chan? Where are we?" Lucy asked as she tried to move her cramped legs but couldn't.

"I think we're in a locker," another voice answered, this time it belonged to Mira.

"How the heck did we get in here?" Lisanna asked as she felt someone's foot pressing against her back.

"Lisanna? Mira? You guys are in here too?" Lucy asked as they responded.

"I'm here too," Yukino groaned as she was sandwiched in between two bodies.

"Why the hell are we in a locker?!" Lucy asked as she finally realized she was also sandwiched between two people which just happened to be Yukino and Mira.

"Someone get us out!" They yelled as they all tried to move.

The locker door suddenly opened as the girls came tumbling out, in their Pajamas, or in Mira's case, her purple bra, panties and one of Laxus's shirts. The girls looked up to find the boys smirking down at them as Lucy felt her face heat up when she noticed that other students were getting a perfect view of her behind due to the position she was in.

"Looks like they're finally awake," Laxus's chuckled as the others began snickering.

Lucy felt to her knees as she tried to prevent others from seeing her panties.

"I should've figured you assholes were up to this!" Lucy yelled as she quickly stood and once again kicked Gajeel in his crotch.

"Well this is embarrassing," Mira chuckled nervously as they all stood there.

Multiple male students were staring at Mira and Lucy's behinds which were only covered by their panties while others stared at Levy, Lisanna and Yukino's barely pajama clad bodies.

"Stop staring damnit!" Lucy cried out as she and the others disappeared down the hall and towards the change-rooms.

"Well that was amusing," Sting snickered as they stood there with smirks on their faces.

"So Emo-freak, what are we going to do about everyone who was staring at our girlfriends asses," Laxus asked as both his and Rogue's faces were shadowed as a dark aura surrounded them both.

Multiple male students were dazed as blood continued to gush from their noses.

"We kill them all," Rogue muttered as he smirked darkly as he held his kendo sword in hand as Laxus pull out a taser (why he brought it around, no one knows) which crackled with electricity.

"Great, now were going to have to find a place to hide so many bodies," Natsu huffed in frustration as Rogue and Laxus caused havoc in the hallways.

* * *

(Time-skip –End of the Day-)

The school pool was full of students as the sun beamed down, the schools faculty was kind enough to allow students to use the pool today.

"It's boring without Yukino around," Sting huffed as he kicked his legs in the water as he remained afloat.

"Agreed, I think they're planning something," Rogue stated bluntly as he remained immobile in the water.

"Your right, we were planning something," a voice snickered as the boys turned around to find the girls standing there with their hands behind their backs.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I think you guys are missing something," Lucy chuckled darkly as she finally opened her eyes as she smirked darkly, each girl removed their hand from behind their backs to reveal the boys swim trunks.

"When the hell did you guys get those?!" Laxus asked angrily as he made sure no one would be able to see anything, the girls really had snatched their swim trunks right off their bodies.

"About two minutes ago," Mira explained as she and Lucy had sweet smiles on their faces as dark auras surrounded them both.

"Me and Mira-San thought that since you guys had no problem showing the world our asses, we'd show the world yours," Lucy grinned as she twirled Rogue's swim trunks around on her finger, she was taunting him.

"Lucy!" Rogue roared as he sunk low enough in the water so that no one would be able to see anything.

"Sorry babe, I have stuff to do, bye bye now," Lucy giggled as she waved childishly before hopping over the fence after Mira and the other girls as they ran off.

"LUCYYYY!"

* * *

(Timeskip –End of the next day-)

"Gym was so tiring today," Lucy groaned as she wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the gyms shower.

"Yeah but it was fun," Mira chirped as she too stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body.

"My arms and legs are killing me," Levy and Lisanna groaned as Yukino nodded in agreement.

"Umm guys, I can't find my clothes or dorm key," Lucy mumbled as she searched for her things to no avail.

"Neither can I," Yukino stated as she tried to search for her and Lucy's dorm key.

"Same here," Mira, Levy and Lisanna agreed as all they found was a pair of provocative underwear in their gym lockers.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Lucy shrieked as she picked up the lacy black thong.

Each girl had been left with some type of raunchy underwear, Mira had a purple thong while Yukino had a white one, Lisanna had a pair of lacy red panties while Levy had a pair of lacy orange ones.

"I bet the boys did this," Yukino hissed as a dark aura surrounded the girls, they each slipped on the underwear as they wrapped their towels around their bodies.

"That was the last straw," Lucy growled as she grabbed her towel tightly as they ran out the room, luckily enough the girls had all tightened their towels.

"Rogue you asshole!" Lucy roared as she found the boys standing into one big group.

Lucy launched herself at her boyfriend as her fist connected with his head as he went crashing to the floor. Each girl was too busy attacking their boyfriends to notice the multiple boys with nosebleeds.

"Asshole!" Lucy roared as she aimed her fist at Rogue's face but had it collide with the floor as Rogue moved his head out of the way.

"Aww come on, I'm sorry!" Rogue yelled as he moved his head out of the way.

"Jerk you stole my clothes!"

" I left you with underwear," Rogue tried to reason as he dodged Lucy's fist.

"Yeah! Revealing underwear you asshole!" Lucy yelled as Rogue grabbed both her hands to keep her from hitting him, Lucy continued to straddle Rogue as she tried to hit him.

The girls towels has chosen the worst time to unravel as they slowly began to fall.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy had quickly latched onto Rogue so that her bare breast were pressed against his chest, all the girls were doing that side they were now only in underwear in front of a massive crowd of boys.

Many boys had chosen to get nosebleeds as the girls tried to hide their bare chests. Rogue and the others pulled their shirts over their head as they put it on over the girls to cover their once bare chests, Lucy sat their with her head hung down in embarrassment as Rogue's large black shirt covered her.

"T-This is so embarrassing," Mira mumbled as her face was currently bright red.

"I guess we win this prank war," Gajeel smirked but was silenced as Lucy kicked him in the crotch another time.

"O-Oh stuff it, i-if it weren't for you a-assholes w-we wouldn't of a-accidentally flashed m-most of the schools m-male population," Lucy stammered as she fell to her knees with her head hung down again.

"You guys are the ones who stole our swim trunks," Sting argued as he crossed his arms childishly.

"You're the ones who locked us in the lockers," Yukino argued as Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"You fucked up our hair," Laxus grumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

"You guys stole our clothes the week before while we were in the pool," Mira hissed as she glared at the boys, that had shut them up, it technically was the boys fault why this all started.

"Fine we're sorry," Rogue muttered as he hugged Lucy to his chest only to have the embarrassed blonde push him away.

"S-Shut it," Lucy mumbled as she looked away.

"You know you can't stay mad at me," Rogue smirked as he hugged Lucy from behind, Lucy struggled at first but stopped as she found comfort in Rogue's embrace.

"F-fine y-your forgiven," Lucy stammered as she crossed her arms childishly.

"Of course I am, Love you Lu," Rogue smirked as he placed a sweet and quick kiss on Lucy's lips.

"O-Oh shut it," Lucy huffed as her blush deepened.

* * *

And I'm done

How'd you guys like this chapter.

I'm trying really hard to get back into my usual writing mood but I'm finding it harder because of some problems I have going on in my life right now.

Anyways, I love this chapter because I like pranks which are cool, this chapters is actually a late dedication to April fools day so I hope you enjoyed

Main lesson of the story: Never underestimate angry or embarrassed girls

Izzy-Izzy


	15. Chapter 15: Sound Souls

I'm back peoples.

This chapter is in dedication to my pen pal all the way over in Australia (Australians are boss) who is given the codename Koala. So Koala asked me to write the Soul Eater inspired Drabble so here it is.

Shout out to my favorite Koala ( • 3 • )/

I actually have a story I want to write based on this, this would actually be a future chapter for that story. P.s, Lucy and Sting are siblings.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Sound Souls

"Rogue, wake up," Lucy groaned as she opened the door to his room.

There in the bed was her weapon partner, Lucy took notice that Rogue wore no shirt or pants, just a pair of black boxers, she felt her face heat up as she looked away.

"Goddamnit Rogue wake up," Lucy hissed as she blushed deeply as she tried to look away.

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh as she moved to the side of his bed to take him up but let out a small scream as she felt herself being pulled open. The blonde opened her eyes to find a pair of red eyes staring down at her as the culprit had a large smirk on his face, Lucy's face burned bright red once she noticed that she was pinned underneath Rogue.

"R-Rogue! H-How long have you b-been awake!" Lucy stammered as Rogue leaned in so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Long enough to see your embarrassment," Rogue whispered as he got up off Lucy who was blushing 50 different shades of red.

"I-I…I…never mind," Lucy muttered as she walked out of Rogue's bedroom leaving the smirking male to his own devices.

The weapon simply smirked as he finally decided to go get ready. About half an hour later, the weapon-meister duo were finally ready as they left the apartment and headed towards the FDWMA. The FDWMA, or the Fiore Death Weapon and Meister Academy was an academy dedicated to fighting Kishin Eggs to protect the world.

"Aww come on Lu, don't tell me your still mad about this morning," Rogue huffed as they walked side by side, he wore a buttoned up long sleeve plaid red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black zipped up vest over it, he wore a pair of baggy black pants and his usual black sneakers, his messy black hair was tied up in his effortless ponytail as usual.

"S-Shut up," Lucy hissed as she turned away from him, her outfit consisted of buttoned up white shirt with short sleeves and a black mini skirt, over her shirt was a sleeveless vest that was left unbuttoned, she wore a pair of thigh high white socks and black ankle high converse as well, on her wrists were two thick white metal bracelets with golden spikes decorating it, a present from her father.

"I said I was sorry," Rogue groaned as he hugged his meister from behind as they walked towards the academy.

"…f-fine, your forgiven," Lucy stammered quietly as her face continued to burn bright red from embarrassment.

The two quickly headed up the large number of steps as they finally walked into the school building.

"Morning Nii-chan!" Lucy greeted as she found her brother standing next to his weapon partner Yukino.

"Hey Luce, I think dads looking for you," Sting explained as Lucy's face fell.

Lucy didn't exactly like their father for multiple reasons. Wiesslogia Eucliffe, the reason why Lucy lived in London away from her brother for several years. Their parents had gone through a bad divorce resulting in Wiesslogia taking custody of Sting while Layla, their mother, had gotten custody of Lucy. Lucy had caught their father with many different women, none of which was their mother.

"Lucy! How's daddy's little girl!" Wiesslogia grinned as he hugged his daughter tightly.

One of the only things Lucy had in common with her father was their pale skin, well that and their undying love for strawberries and yogurt.

"Let go of me," Lucy deadpanned as she pushed the man away completely shattering his mood.

"Lucy~," Wiesslogia cried as he fell to his knees as he watched Lucy walk away with Rogue.

"Calm down dad, geez," Sting huffed in embarrassment as he walked away with Yukino.

Lucy was still a fairly new student, she wasn't exactly on the friendliest terms with some of the other students (-cough- Lisanna and Natsu –cough-) due to a large fight she had caused when she first arrived. Lucy was pretty sure that Yukino didn't exactly like her either due to the fact that she spent as much time trying to catch up with her brother. Rogue however was another story, he was Lucy's first and only friend in England, both of them had been outcasts for their own reasons and quickly became friends, Lucy also had a massive (understatement of the year) crush on Rogue. The two arrived at class as they took their seats, Rogue had already spaced out as he leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the table as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"Rogue you idiot, shouldn't you be paying attention," Lucy whispered as Guildarts entered the classroom and began another one of his crazy lessons.

"I know enough already," Rogue huffed as he tried to take a nap in the middle of the class.

"Anyways, as a bonding assignment, you'll all be split up into teams with your meister of weapons partner and another weapon-meister duo, you'll all be sent to different locations in an attempt to establish good relations between you all," Guildarts explained as everyone started whispering.

"Group number one: Sting and Yukino, Natsu and Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy, Laxus and Mirajane and last but not least Rogue and Lucy, your entire group will be bonding at the beach," many groans of jealousy came from other students of the class.

"Why does she have to be in our group," Gajeel grumbled as Natsu and Laxus grunted in agreement.

"Hey! What do you have against my sister?" Sting asked as he stood up and glared at them all.

"Well…she did attack Lisanna and Natsu on her first day here," Levy muttered as Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"Well Natsu was the one who started it," Sting retorted as he stood up for his younger sister.

"She did almost break Hibiki's jaw," Mira explained as Yukino nodded as well.

"He hit on her and tried to look up her skirt," Sting reasoned as he crossed his arms and glared at them all.

"She did knock over a bunch of shelves in the library," Levy muttered recalling the time the blonde had practically destroyed the library.

"Well it really is-,"

"It's alright Nii-chan, I understand," Lucy mumbled as she left the classroom with her head down as her face was shadowed.

"Damnit," Sting hissed as he glared murderously at the others.

"I'll go get her," Rogue huffed as he left the classroom in search of Lucy.

"Sting," Yukino asked quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Not now," he hissed as his piercing blue eyes were narrowed as he glared murderously at the others.

Meanwhile, Lucy had walked out to one of the schools balcony as she leaned on it and looked down at the rest of Fiore. She doesn't know how long she was there for but Rogue appeared some time later as he stood next to her.

"You alright Lu?" Rogue asked as he leaned next to her with his back facing the balcony.

"Y-Yeah…why wouldn't I be," Lucy whispered as her voice shook slightly, it was an obvious lie and Rogue knew this.

"Your lying," Rogue stated bluntly as he heard the blonde sigh.

"…..fine….it's just that…..everyone hates me ok, all because of what happened on the first day," Lucy mumbled as she looked down at her hands nervously.

"I thought you knew better than to let it all get to you," Rogue stated as he chuckled quietly, it was something he told Lucy often when they were younger.

"I-I know, it's just that….,"

"Just what?" Rogue asked as he waited for the blonde to finish her sentence.

"….j-just forget it….I'm not going to the beach with everyone else," Lucy mumbled as she began walking away from Rogue.

"Yes, you are going," Rogue stated as he walked after the blonde, the lunch bell had rang so they began heading to the cafeteria.

"No, I'm not," Lucy snapped as she glared at Rogue playfully.

"Yes, you are," Rogue ordered as Lucy crossed her arms childishly.

"Nope," Lucy smirked playfully as she stuck her tongue out at Rogue.

"Stick your tongue out again and I just might bite it off," Rogue chuckled as Lucy stuck her tongue out again.

Lucy didn't have time to move as Rogue grabbed her chin and brought their faces close together as he stared her dead in the eyes.

"You thought I was joking?" Rogue asked with a smirk as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"I…I…..," Lucy couldn't form words as she stared into Rogue's deep red eyes.

It remained silent between the two until a growl caught their attention, Lucy's blush deepened as Rogue's smirk only grew wider.

"Your hungry aren't you?" Rogue asked as he continued smirking as Lucy nodded, he grabbed Lucy's hand as they began walking down the hall.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled as the blonde turned around to find her own father standing there.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked as she glared up at the white haired man.

"Here," Wiesslogia grinned as he held a small bag out to his daughter who cautiously took it.

"What's this?" Lucy asked as she peered into the bag which contained a pink bento box, it was the same one she used when she was younger.

"I made you a lunch, it's tempura, your favourite remember," Wiesslogia grinned as Lucy's eyes widened at the thought.

"You still remember my favourite food," Lucy asked quietly as she kept her head down.

"Of course, how could I forget, you are daddy's little girl after all," Wiesslogia grinned as he ruffled Lucy's hair affectionately.

"W-Whatever…thanks for the lunch," Lucy muttered as she bowed slightly before walking away from her father and down the hall.

"I didn't know he still remembered my favourite," Lucy whispered as she and Rogue entered the cafeteria as they sat at a table all by themselves.

"Why wouldn't he, he is your father after all," Rogue muttered as he watched Lucy try some of the lunch.

"Whate-….this is actually pretty good," Lucy mumbled as she began stuffing her face with food, she had even offered some to Rogue but he had refused.

"Luce, you alright?" A voice asked as Lucy looked up to find her brother standing there, Lucy swallowed a mouthful of food before she decided to talk.

"Yeah…..why?" Lucy asked as Sting sat next to her.

"Just wondering," Sting answered as he noticed the others looking in their direction.

"Nii-san….I thought dad sucked at making Tempura," Lucy questioned as she began stuffing her face with food again.

"He did," Sting explained as he snatched a shrimp before Lucy could notice.

"What do you mean he did?"

"When you and mom left, he became so obsessed with finding ways to make it up to you so I guess this was one of those ways, learning how to make tempura," Sting answered as Lucy put down the now empty lunch container.

"Well…whatever," Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms and childishly glared at nothing.

The bell rang as Sting got up as Lucy turned to Rogue only to find he had fallen asleep.

"Damnit Rogue wake up!" Lucy growled as she tried to shake her weapon partner awake.

Rogue didn't respond as he simply turned away from Lucy and buried his head in his hands.

"Rogue wake up!" Lucy groaned as she tried to shake the boy awake.

Lucy sat there thinking of many ways to wake Rogue up as she finally thought of the perfect solution.

"I promise I'll bake a chocolate cake next week," Lucy mumbled as Rogue cracked open one eyes as he sat up tiredly.

"Alright let's go," he huffed as he threw Lucy over his shoulder as they left the cafeteria.

"Put me down you…..you…..you idiot!" Lucy yelled as she failed at finding a proper way to insult Rogue.

After a few seconds, Lucy decided she preferred being carried for the completely reasonable reason of she just ate a lot and is now too lazy. It didn't take long before Rogue walked into the class with a half asleep blonde thrown over his shoulder.

(Timeskip)

Rogue exited the bathroom as he ran a towel through his hair, he currently only wore black boxers and a pair of baggy black basketball shorts. He walked through the apartment to find Lucy sitting at her desk in her bedroom with Frosch on her lap as she worked on something.

"Lu, what are you doing?" Rogue asked as he leaned over Lucy's shoulders in an attempt to see what she was doing.

"I'm working on my story now go away," Lucy huffed as she adjusted her red glasses and continued reading.

A small puff of smoke appeared signalling Frosch had switched forms. Frosch was actually a "witch", well not really but others may classify her as one, she had the ability to shift forms, from her cat form, to her exceed form or to her human form.

"I want chocolate," Frosch grinned as she stood there in her human form, she look only about 6 and had shoulder length wavy green hair peeking out from underneath a pink frog hoodie which was part of onesie.

"Agreed," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Frosch and left the room.

Lucy let out a sigh as she heard the door close behind them, she moved her story to reveal that she was really looking at a photo album.

"Stupid idiot," Lucy muttered as glanced at an old picture of her and her father.

She had only been 3 at that time while Sting was 4, it was a family photo of them at the beach with their mother and father, they had all been so happy together back then.

"So that's what you were doing," Rogue smirked as Lucy shrieked in surprise and ended up falling backwards off her chair.

"When did you get in here?" Lucy asked as her face was bright red from embarrassment.

"A while ago, I've been here long enough to see you going through old memories," Rogue explained as he watched Lucy get up off the floor and sit on the edge of her bed, Rogue moved as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"All these pictures, are from before my mom and dad split, when we were actually a happy, normal family," Lucy explained as she showed Rogue a picture of a five year old her and a six year old Sting hugging one another.

"I don't get why your hiding all it though, or acting like you don't care about him, he's trying pretty hard you know," Rogue muttered as he referred to how hard Wiesslogia was trying to be a good father just for Lucy's sake.

"He doesn't need to know that I care…..no one does," Lucy hissed as she closed her eyes tight as she tried to suppress memories of all the fights her parents have had in front of her and Sting.

"You can talk to me if you want, I've known you long enough to know you only want to talk to someone," Rogue explained as he watched the tears that had built up in Lucy's eyes slowly begin to fall.

"I want to hate him…..but I can't, even though I think all this was his fault, I want to forgive him but I don't want to at the same damned time," Lucy choked out as she hugged her knees to her chest as tears streamed down her face.

"Every time they fought….I was there…every time he was with someone else…..I saw….I know every damned thing he did!" Lucy yelled as tears continued pouring down her face.

"I thought he didn't care anymore, I didn't want him to care anymore, Ive been so horrible to him yet he still tries so hard to make it all up to me,"

Rogue sat there as he just let Lucy cry on his shoulder as he held her, it didn't take long before the blonde had stopped crying and finally fell asleep. The weapon quickly shifted Lucy as he laid her in the bed carefully, before turning his back and turning off the lights as he left the room.

(Timeskip)

Lucy awoke to find a pair of red eyes staring at the her as she realized that she and Rogue were very close right now.

"R-Rogue…what are you doing?" Lucy stammered as her face began to heat up at their closeness.

"Waking you up, we're going to the beach remember," Rogue stated with a smirk but was met with Lucy's fierce glare.

"I told you I'm not going to the beach," Lucy growled as she tried to push Rogue off of her since he was pinning her to the bed.

"You don't have a choice, your going to the beach," Rogue grinned as he watched Lucy continue to struggle.

"I don't even have a swimsuit!" Lucy tried to argue as she remained pinned underneath Rogue.

"Which is why I asked Cana to get you one, now go get dressed before I strip you myself," Rogue whispered as Lucy pushed him off quickly as she grabbed the bag and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

(At the beach)

"Guys….I'm starting to feel bad now," Levy muttered as the others became confused, Levy wore a simple light blue one piece with purple polka dots.

"What are you talking about Levy?" Lisanna asked as she held the beach ball in her arms, she wore a white bikini with purple horizontal stripes printed on it.

"I'm talking about Sting's sister," Levy explained as Yukino became confused, Yukino wore a light blue bikini with a silver hoop in the front holding it together.

"You mean Lucy?"

"Yes, her, I kind of feel bad for calling her out in class like that," Levy mumbled as she sat in the sand.

"Now that you mention it, it was kind of mean that were practically told her we didn't want her here," Mira thought aloud as she frowned slightly, she wore a strapless black bikini top held together in the front by a golden hoop, she wore a transparent black sarong over her black bikini bottoms as well.

"I think Sting's still mad because of what happened," Yukino muttered as she glanced at her weapon partner who was currently siting in the sand as he isolated himself from the other weapons who were playing football.

"Rogue put me down!" A voice yelled as everyone turned their attention to find Rogue with the blonde meister tossed over his shoulder.

"Nope," Rogue replied as he smirked as the blonde kept hitting his back.

"I already told you I didn't want to come here," Lucy grumbled as she was gently placed in the sand by her weapon partner, she crossed her arms as she frowned slightly and turned away from him.

"Well you're here now," Rogue huffed as he sat down in the sand with his book in hand.

Lucy let out a shaky breath as she removed her white sundress to reveal a black one piece swimsuit with the straps tied around her neck, it revealed her entire back white it was held together in the front by a golden hoop, it had cut outs revealing her belly button and her sides as well.

"H-Holy shit, I didn't know that's what Cana got you!" Rogue yelled as he made his best attempt to contain his massive nosebleed.

"I-I hate this," Lucy mumbled as she sat down in the sand next to Rogue as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Luce you actually came," Sting grinned as he stood in front of his little sister as he pulled her to her feet.

"This dumbass dragged me all the way to the beach," Lucy groaned as she glared at Rogue who kept his eyes on his book.

"Keep hating," Rogue smirked as he simply flipped the bird at Lucy as he continued reading.

"Asshole," Lucy hissed as she turned away from Rogue only to have herself thrown over Sting's shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled as she repeatedly slammed her fists into Sting's back.

"Your going for a swim!" Sting smirked as he grabbed Lucy and tossed her into the awaiting ocean.

"Sting you je-," Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence as she went under, she resurfaced a few seconds later to find her older brother smirking back at her.

Lucy glared at him as she marched out of the water as she glared up at him, she quickly pressed her hand down on a pressure point causing him to spasm and fall to the ground.

"Whoops," Lucy chuckled as she stepped over Sting's body as she marched over to Rogue who was too busy reading his book to notice.

"You!" Lucy yelled as she pointed her finger as Rogue put the book down to look at her.

"Yes Lu?" Rogue asked with a taunting smirk as he took his hands and tucked them behind his book.

Lucy didn't say anything as she grabbed his book as she took a running start and then flung it far our into the ocean.

"What was that for?!" Rogue asked as he stood up and glared down at the blonde who glared up at him.

"Because you're the idiot who dragged me to the beach yet you're here reading!" Lucy growled as she jabbed her finger into Rogue's chest.

"Don't blame me, I thought it would be a good idea to bring you," Rogue retorted as both Lucy and Rogue froze at the sound of a voice.

"Lucy!" Wiesslogia grinned as he stood there as Lucy felt as if fate was mocking her right now.

"What do you want," Lucy groaned as she stared blankly at her father.

"I thought we could spend some father-daughter time together," Wiesslogia grinned as Lucy frowned and turned towards Rogue.

"What do I tell him?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked to her weapon partner for advice.

"Just tell him yes, we've been over this, he's trying hard so might as well give him a shot," Rogue explained as Lucy felt nervous as she turned towards her father.

"Sure…why not," Lucy huffed as she glared down at her bare-feet, although she seemed embarrassed an angry, she was actually trying extremely hard to contain her happiness and excitement.

Wiesslogia had the largest grin on his face as he dragged Lucy away from Rogue as the weapon chuckled. The father-daughter duo had spent almost all of the day doing the most childless things ever, one of which included Sandcastle building which was Lucy's favorite thing to do when she was younger, Sting had even joined in at one point claiming he was too awesome to be left out. Rogue had a victorious smirk on his face as he laid in the sand with his eyes closed, he was currently borderline nap until he felt someone shaking his shoulder, he opened his eyes to find Lucy kneeling next to him as he simply raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"R-Rogue….I-I just wanted to s-say,….thanks," Lucy mumbled as her blush deepened as Rogue sat up as he looked at her.

"Thank me about what?" Rogue asked as he was now confused, he was still half awake as really wanted that nap.

"For this, i-if it weren't for you, I wouldn't of truly acknowledged how hard my dad is really trying," Lucy smiled softly as she turned around to find Sting struggling against their fathers headlock.

"There isn't really anything to thank me for," Rogue answered truthfully as Lucy chuckled quietly.

"Yes there is silly, if it weren't for you id probably ignore him like I usually do, if it weren't for your help I wouldn't have such a big smile on my face, see,….no seriously, my cheeks are killing me," Lucy giggled as she poked her cheek as she sat on her knees.

"Thank you Rogue…..I mean it….thank you," Lucy whispered as she wrapped her arms around Rogue in a sweet hug as she moved and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek as she stood up leaving a stunned Rogue who sat there holding his cheek as he stared up at her, Lucy simply winked at her weapon partner before turning around and running towards her brother and father as she "accidentally" joined the fight.

"Stop pulling my hair Sting!" Lucy yelled as she struggled against their fathers headlock.

"Stop biting my arm then!" Sting roared as he too struggled against the headlock.

Both kids were trapped in a headlock by their own father who was smirking victoriously as he laughed loudly.

"Both of you grow up!" He smirked as he kept them in a headlock.

"You're one to talk!" The blonde siblings yelled in unison as they bit into their fathers arm causing him to release them from the headlock.

"Get back here and stop running from your own kids!" Lucy yelled as she and Sting chased their father across the beach as Rogue watched on in amusement.

* * *

And I'm done!

How did you guys like this Drabble? Was it ok? Too cheesy or nah?

For anyone wondering, basically Lucy tried to keep her father at a distance because she always believed he didn't care or that he was the reason their family was so broken up. Also, a few traits Lucy has from her father includes, pale skin, star shaped birthmark on their necks, love of yogurt and strawberries, love of Tempura

Random facts about all my Drabble characters

• Rogue is an extremely heavy sleeper, can sleep through just about anything (almost anything)

• Lucy loves tempura, it's her favorite dish (shrimp 3)

• Rogue likes a lot of things involving chocolate (cakes, muffins, cookies, etc)

• Rogue tends to tease Lucy, a lot

• In most of my stories, while reading Rogue actually has a pair of black reading glasses

• If they were represented by a seven sin, Rogue would be sloth while Lucy would be lust, meanwhile Sting would be pride

•In most Au stories, Ryos actually ends up being Rogue's middle name while he and Gajeel are cousins

• The oc I use for Rogue's mom (Cassandra) is the same in every story, green eyes, black hair and a Mira like personality, except twice as bad

•Love in the Shadows: Lucy's mom, Layla as born in the Uk (London to be specific), Cassandra was born in Paris while Hikari (the oc for Natsu's mother) was born in China

That's the end of this Drabble, hope you enjoyed

Izzy likes teddy bears ( • 3 • ) 3


	16. Chapter 16:Wonderful Memory

Hello! I was thinking, maybe I should make drabbles based off some past Love in the Shadows scenes that I hadn't written. This may include childhood memories between Lucy and Rogue.

Just a quick heads up, this chapter takes place before Lucy's father died, Lucy is in third grade while Rogue and Sting were in fourth grade while Laxus was a sixth grader.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Wonderful Memory

"This is stupid," Sting groaned as he looked down at his attire for the night which consisted of simple dark blue yukata and a pair of simple geta.

"For once, I actually agree with you, why did we have to dress up for this?" Laxus complained as he glared at nothing, he too wore a dark blue yukata except the sleeves had black flames creeping up it as they simply stopped at his elbows, he too wore a simple pair of geta.

"Stop complaining, it's tradition you two," Layla chuckled as she held her white paper fan in hand, she wore a white knee length kimono with a pink cherry blossom pattern printed on it, she also had a light pink obi and wore a pair of geta along with a pair of white tabi, her blonde hair was put up in a bun with strands of hair framing her face.

"Mom, you're not even Japanese," Laxus deadpanned in regards to the tradition comment, Laxus was about to say anything as he noticed the dark look his mother shot him and Sting as they scooted backwards.

Their family was currently attending the Gion Matsuri (a festival held in Kyoto), Layla thought it would be fun for the entire family to attend the festival.

"Well your dad is now be quiet," Layla whispered quietly as she shot murderous glares at both her sons.

"Layla!" A voice chirped as the present members of the Dreyar family turned around to find the three members of the Cheney family standing there.

"Cass you guys made it!" Layla grinned as she hugged her long time best friend, Cassandra wore light green knee length kimono with a white obi outlined in light green, the kimono had a light green cherry blossom pattern as well, Cassandra wore a pair of simple gets and white tabi, her long black hair was twisted into a bun being held by a green pin.

"Of course I did, Rogue was upset we didn't get here sooner because he wanted to see Lucy," Cassandra giggled as she pushed Rogue forward.

"Stop saying things like that mom," Rogue muttered as he kept his head down to hide his blush, he wore a sleeveless black yukata and a pair of geta, his hair had been put into a ponytail courtesy of his mother.

"No way, you have a crush on Lucy!" Sting snickered as Rogue's blush deepened.

"Like hell I'd ever let Lucy go out with that idiot," Laxus huffed as he crossed his arms.

"So where are Lucy and Wiesslogia?" Cassandra asked as she ignored the two fourth graders who were currently arguing.

"I think they're somewhere around here getting food," Layla chuckled as she stretched her hand out and smacked Sting upside the head signaling him to stop arguing.

"Makes sense, there isn't a time he isn't getting food," Skiadrum stated as he referred to Wiesslogia, Skiadrum currently wore a plain black yukata and a simple pair of geta, his black hair was also tied in a ponytail courtesy of his wife.

"If they we're getting food then why didn't they take me too!" Sting argued as Laxus huffed in frustration.

"Because that was the time you wouldn't leave the car because you said you looked like an idiot," Laxus explained as Rogue began snickering at Sting's own stupidity.

"We're back," Wiesslogia announced as he had a large grin on his face, he wore a sleeveless dark blue yukata along with a pair of geta, Lucy was currently being carried by him as the young blonde girl had her legs dangling over his shoulders as she held some type of food in her hand.

Lucy's outfit consisted of a white knee-length kimono with a golden obi outlined in white, she had her white paper fan with golden hearts tucked into her kimono at the moment as well, a golden flower pattern was printed on Lucy's kimono while her blonde hair had been tied up into a high ponytail being held by a white ribbon outlined in gold, she also wore a pair of geta and white tabi.

"Yakitori!" Lucy yelled victoriously as she held the chicken skewer up in the air as she let out a giggle before finally spotting Rogue.

"Rogue you're here!" Lucy yelled excitedly as her father removed her from his back and placed her onto the ground as she ran towards Rogue.

"Yeah, of course I am," Rogue grinned but began blushing as the blonde hugging him.

"Look, I even got yakitori for you," Lucy chirped as she handed the chicken skewer to Rogue who gladly accepted it.

"How comes you didn't bring me back one," Sting whined as he looked at his sister expectantly.

"Because you told me I look stupid in this," Lucy retorted as she stuck her tongue out at Sting who narrowed his eyes at Lucy.

"It's not my fault it's true," Sting fired back as Wiesslogia facepalmed at the way his two kids were acting.

"If it helps you feel any better, I think you look nice," Rogue muttered as he ate the yakitori contently.

"That's so sweet of you Rogue, complementing your girlfriend," Cassandra and Layla cooed as both Lucy and Rogue began blushing.

"Stop saying things like that!" The embarrassed boy yelled as he his behind Lucy to avoid the murderous glare of the blondes father.

"T-Thanks Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she blushed lightly as she hugged the boy quickly before letting go.

"That's so sweet, I can't just imagine what an amazing couple they'd make in the future," Cassandra chirped as a dark aura surrounded Wiesslogia.

"Like hell I'd let that happen! Hands off my baby girl!" Wiesslogia growled as he grabbed Rogue's hand and hoisted the much small boy into the air as he glared at the dangling fourth grader.

"Put him down dad!" Lucy yelled as he jumped up and down as she tried to grab her fathers arm in an attempt to get him to put the boy down.

"This is all so stupid," Laxus huffed as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"What's so stupid?" A voice asked as Laxus turned around only to come face to face with Mirajane, Mira wore a light blue knee length kimono with white flowers decorated on it, she also had a white obi outlined in blue with her white and blue paper fan tucked into the obi, lastly she wore a pair of geta and white tabi.

"N-Nothing," Laxus muttered as he felt his face heat up in embarassment.

"Ooh look, Laxus is blushing," Lucy giggled evilly as she currently forgot about her mission to get Rogue down as she left that task to her mother.

"S-Shut it you litt-,"

"You really shouldn't call your little sister names Laxus," Mira scolded playfully as she held her fan in front of her face.

"Yeah," Lucy grinned evilly as she stuck her tongue out at Laxus who simply glared at her.

"I hope you don't mind me stealing Laxus away for a while Mrs. Dreyar," Mira chirped as she addressed Layla who was currently trying to get Wiesslogia to put Rogue down.

"Of course not, have fu- Wiesslogia! Put the poor boy down and stop shaking him!" Layla yelled as she pulled on her husbands arm.

"Let's go!" Mira giggled as she hugged Laxus's arm as she ran off pulling him along with her.

"Have fun on your date Nii-chan!" Lucy taunted as she giggled evilly to herself.

"Your evil, you know that," Sting deadpanned as he stood next to his sister.

"I know, now if you don't mind, I kind of want dad to put Rogue down so we can go get some food," Lucy stated as she marched over towards her dad.

"Good luck with that you loser," Sting chuckled as he and his mother, who had given up on trying to rescue Rogue, decided to go explore all the different street stands.

"Aww look, Lucy's going to go save her future husband," Cassandra chirped as she hugged her husbands arm happily.

"Aren't you going to go help Rogue?" Skiadrum asked as he glanced at his wife.

"Aren't you?" Cassandra shot back as she smirked victoriously as they watched in amusement.

"Dad! Help me!" Rogue yelled as he tried to free himself from the angered white haired mans grasp.

"Whoops can't hear anything," Skiadrum stated lamely as he looked away with a self satisfied smirk.

"Dad put him down!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed onto her fathers arm as she just dangled there.

"Never, I won't let him take my baby girl away from me!" Wiesslogia yelled in protest as he continued dangling Rogue by his arm.

"Please put him down or I'll never ever talk to you again!" Lucy yelled childishly as she continued to dangle from Wiesslogia's arm, both she and Rogue were lowered to the ground, although the latter had simply been dropped, as both kids released a sigh of relief.

"Fine," Wiesslogia huffed as he kept his glare directed at Rogue.

"Come on, we're missing out on the fair, let's go let's go!" Lucy yelled in excitement as she grabbed both Rogue's and her fathers hands as she pulled them along.

"Let's just hope Wiesslogia doesn't kill Rogue now," Skiadrum huffed as he and Cassandra walked through the fair.

"Trust me, he won't with Lucy around….or at least I hope so," Cassandra giggled as she and her husband continued walking.

Lucy dragged her father and Rogue through the fair as they finally came to a stand….selling tempura.

"Is this all you've wanted this entire time?" Rogue and Wiesslogia deadpanned as they looked at Lucy who had stars in her eyes.

"Of course! Tempura is so yummy and tasty and it's just soooooo good," Lucy rambled on as she unconsciously began drooling.

"Lu, your drooling," Rogue deadpanned as he watched Lucy's face turn pink in embarrassment.

"Whoops, where'd my dad go?" Lucy asked as she and Rogue sat down at one of the park benches.

"He's over there," Rogue explained as he pointed towards the booth that was selling tempura and other yummy dishes.

"Oh…hey Rogue, isn't it so pretty tonight," Lucy stated in awe as she looked at the lit up street fair, it was so beautiful and the cherry blossoms just helped everything look even more magical.

"Yeah…..I guess," Rogue muttered as he looked around at the fair.

"I almost forgot to tell you….you look nice too, I also like your hair like this, you should do it like this more often," Lucy giggled as she flipped his ponytail slightly as they both began blushing slightly.

"I'm back," Wiesslogia announced as he came back holding three small platters of tempura as Lucy's eyes lit up as he handed one of the platters to her as he handed the second to Rogue and kept the last one to himself.

"You actually got me one? I thought you hated me," Rogue murmured as he began eating the tempura.

"Well seeing as you make Lucy happy I thought I'd learn to at least tolerate it, I'm just being an over protective father, that's all," Wiesslogia explained as he watched Lucy walked around as she ate her tempura contently.

"Tempura is so yummy!" Lucy yelled as she sat down on the bench in between her father and Rogue.

"Agreed," Wiesslogia smirked as he stuffed his face with more delicious tempura.

It didn't take long before the trio finished eating as Lucy dragged the males throughout the festival again.

"Look, games!" Lucy yelled as she pulled them towards the many game stands that had been set up.

"That one looks kind of cool," Rogue pointed out as they turned towards a ring toss game.

"Ooh dad! Can we do that one please?!" Lucy asked as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Sure why not," Wiesslogia smiled softly at his daughter as he paid for enough rings for the three of them to toss.

The aim was to land at least two rings onto the blue bottle amongst the green ones. It didn't take long as Wiesslogia landed the rings on the blue bottle on his first try, it took Rogue about two attempts before he finally got it while Lucy was struggling.

"I can't get it!" Lucy raged as she simply flung the ring as it bounced of the bottle and fell to the floor.

"I really wanted a prize," Lucy sighed as she frowned slightly.

"Here, take this then," Rogue smiled at the blonde as he handed the chibi wolf plush to Lucy as the blonde began blushing.

"Thanks Rogue," Lucy whispered with a small smile as she hugged the stuffed toy to her chest.

"Do you really think a grown man like me would need a stuffed toy," Wiesslogia smirked as he handed the chibi dragon plush to Lucy who took it.

"Well you're extremely childish," Lucy giggled as Rogue stood next to her silently.

"Prove it," Wiesslogia stated as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"You complain about going to work as much as Sting complains about going to school," Lucy explained with a small victorious smirk as Wiesslogia narrowed his eyes at her childishly.

"Touché,"

"Rogue look! They're selling chocolate over there," Lucy yelled as she held Rogue's hand and pulled him along after her.

The trio walked around the fair for a bit longer as Lucy had asked her dad for a bit on money before running off leaving Rogue with Wiesslogia.

"Please don't kill me," Rogue stated plainly as he slowly began sliding away from the white haired man.

"We've been over this, I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway," Wiesslogia stated with a victorious smirk as Lucy came running back with her hands behind her back.

"What'd you get Lu?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at blonde who looked happy.

"I got you both presents now close your eyes," Lucy ordered as she asked her father to kneel down as the boys kept their eyes closed.

Rogue felt Lucy's hand gently brush his neck as he felt something around his neck, when Lucy told Rogue to open his eyes, Rogue looked down to find a silver necklace around his neck with a flame pendant attached to it.

"Lu, what's this for?" Rogue asked as he held the necklace carefully in his hand.

"Because silly, you're my best friend…..a-and you mean a-a lot t-to m-me," Lucy murmured as she placed a quick but sweet kiss on Rogue's cheek as they both began blushing as Lucy walked over to her father.

Wiesslogia felt the cool metal gently rest on his neck as he opened his eyes to look at Lucy who was smiling at him.

"Why?" He asked plainly as he remained kneeling in front of Lucy as he held the necklace carefully.

The necklace was silver with a crescent moon pendant dangling from it.

"Because you're the best dad ever, no more explanation needed," Lucy giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father in a heart warming hug.

Wiesslogia smiled softly as he returned the hug as Lucy finally pulled away as she placed both hands on their hips.

"Hurry up you two! I don't want to miss the parade!" Lucy yelled as the two ended up running after the hyperactive blonde.

The street was crowded with spectators but the trio found a perfect spot as they stood there awaiting the parade floats to pass by. It didn't take long before Wiesslogia had found his way back to Layla as the parade began as he left the two kids alone. Lucy and Rogue weren't the only ones holding hands and enjoying the parade, amongst the crowd Mira and Laxus were watching together as well as Yukino and Sting.

"Rogue look a dragon!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at the float as it passed by, she keep a tight hold on Rogue's hand as they watched in amusement.

"That's actually pretty cool," Rogue grinned as he and Lucy looked up in awe and amusement.

"They look so cute together," Cassandra cooed as she watched the two from afar.

"Well your aren't wrong," Skiadrum grinned as he kept an arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Come on Laxus, stop acting so "tough" a just admit the floats look cool," Mira chuckled as she held Laxus's hand as they stood their watching.

"Fine, it actually looks pretty cool," Laxus admitted as he looked away with a small blush on his face as he glared at absolutely nothing.

"Sting-Kun, doesn't it look beautiful," Yukino stated as she held onto Sting's hand gently.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sting admitted as his blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Wiess, you don't actually hate the boy do you?" Layla asked in amusement as she watched Lucy and Rogue from afar.

"Nope, just treating him harshly to make sure he'll treat Lucy right in the future," Wiesslogia explained as he watched his daughter hug Rogue as they watched the rest of the floats go by.

"I'm pretty sure he'll treat her like a queen in the future," Layla smiled softly as the parade ended as they began walking towards a small clearing located in the park.

"All right! Time for fireworks!" Sting cheered as he ran ahead of Lucy.

"No way! I want to set the first one off!" Lucy yelled as she chased after her older brother.

"Both of you can set the first one off," Wiesslogia reasoned as Lucy and Sting glared at each other as they nodded before moving to set the firework off.

"That one actually looks pretty cool," Rogue smirked as he watched the firework explode into a shimmer green light.

"Rogue! Come set this one off with me!" Lucy yelled as she waited for Rogue to walk over to her.

"Alright hold on!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

The firework let out a shrill screech before going up and exploding into a shimmering ball of purple light.

"That one is so pretty," Lucy stated in awe as she stared up.

"Laxus sweetheart why don't you do one," Layla grinned as she looked at Laxus who was currently sitting in the grass doing nothing.

"Yeah sure, why not," Laxus muttered as he stood up and walked over to his mother.

"Rogue stay away from me with the sparkler!" Lucy yelled in panic as she ran away from Rogue who was chasing after her with a sparkler.

"Why!? It's not like it'll hurt you unless you actually touch it!" Rogue explained as he continued chasing after Lucy.

This all went on for another half hour until the entire group was laying in the grass as they looked at the stars, Lucy laid next to her father as they glanced up at the sky.

"Look dad! A shooting star! Shut up and make a wish!" Lucy ordered excitedly as she slammed her eyes shut as she began thinking before finally choosing something to wish for.

"What'd you wish for?" Wiesslogia asked with a small smile as he sat up with Lucy sitting in his lap.

"Don't be silly dad, I can't tell you or else it won't come true," Lucy giggled as she poked her father in the cheek as they both began laughing childishly.

"Fine, fine," Wiesslogia chuckled as he hugged his daughter carefully as they sat there.

"Hey Luce guess what," Sting stated with a smirk as he stood there.

"What?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"We're playing tag and now your it," Sting declared as he poked Lucy and run off.

"Hey! That's not fair! Even Laxus is playing!" Lucy complained as she stood up from her fathers lap as she ran after them.

"I'm on Lucy's team!" Rogue declared as he stood next to the blonde girl with a kind smile on his face.

"That's not fair of cool! It's only cuz you like her!" Sting yelled as both Lucy and Rogue blushed furiously.

"Shut up!" Rogue yelled as he ran after the snickered Sting.

"Laxus get back here!" Lucy yelled as she tried to run after Laxus who was unfortunately much faster than her.

* * *

(Present time)

A shadowy figure laid in the clearing as the events of that day flashed through their memory. The figure held a momentum from the memory as they stared up at the night sky sadly, what a wonderful memory that day had been.

* * *

And I'm done

If you guys figured out who it was at the end (please don't ruin it for others), maybe just pm me and tell me who you think it is, and for anyone who's confused, go read Love in the Shadows.

I hope guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know if you want more chapters like this one or just let me know how you feel about this chapter in general.

Btw, their were quite a few references to Love in the Shadows, specifically with the ending of this Drabble relating to something Lucy said about looking at the stars.

Izzy-Izzy loves you all \\( • w • )/


	17. Chapter 17: Birthday

Im back with a sad chapter, this chapter is based of the feels I received for watching the video to J Coles Crooked Smile so here you all go. Also I made Acnologia Lucy'a father for reasons(insert because I can middle finger here)

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Birthday

Layla walked upstairs with a small smile on her face as she opened Lucy's bedroom door to find the little girl still asleep.

"Lucy, wake up sweetheart," Layla smiled softly as she gently shook Lucy awake, Lucy opened her brown eyes as she blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Good morning mama," Lucy yawned as she threw her arms up as she stretched before falling back into her bed.

"Happy Birthday darling," Layla chuckled as Lucy sat right up, it seems the blonde had forgotten that it was her birthday.

"Thank you mama," Lucy grinned as she wrapped her arms around her mother in a hug.

"Alright then, go get washed up and dressed, someone's here to see you," Layla stated with a sly smile as she began to walk out of Lucy's bedroom.

"Who is it?!" Lucy asked excitedly as she tumbled out of her bed in a mess of blankets.

"It's a surprise," Layla chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

"That's not fair!" Lucy raged as she began untangling herself from the mess of blankets, it took her five minutes before she could actually escape from the blankets.

Lucy grinned victoriously as she ran outside the room and into the bathroom as she looked into the mirror. She was finally ten, ten years old, that thought alone brought a smile to Lucy's face as she looked over herself in the Mirror. Lucy had golden blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, a pair of large brown eyes, both those features she had inherited from her mother, Lucy had pale skin just like her father as well as an identical birth mark which was located on their necks in the shape of a scar. The blonde giggles slightly as she went through her morning routines before quickly returning to her room. Lucy ran into her room as she looked at a picture on her bedside table, it was of her when as was just four taking a picture with her father, that had been her fourth birthday. Layla walked into Lucy's room to find the girl half dressed as she giggled at Lucy's struggle.

"Sweetheart hurry up, your guests are waiting for you," Layla explained as she exited Lucy's room after making her statement.

Lucy rushed around her room as she finished getting ready five minutes later, she now wore sleeveless buttoned up white shirt tucked into a high waisted light purple skirt that fell right above her knees and wore a pair of ankle high white socks, Lucy looked herself over in the mirror before smiling to herself as she ran downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Luce!" Yukino, Sting and Natsu yelled as they wished the blonde happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Lu," Rogue grinned as he stood there looking at his "best friend".

"Thank you minna!" Lucy chirped as she ran over to them as she hugged all three boys tightly.

Lucy was close friends with all of them, they were all in the same class as a few of their other friends but sadly the others were on vacation.

"Luce open my gift!" Natsu yelled as he held the rest gift box out to Lucy.

"No way! Open my gift first!" Sting yelled as he shoved Natsu out of the way.

"Don't push me Light Bulb!" Natsu yelled as he and Sting bashed foreheads.

"What'd you say Pinky?" Sting growled as he narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"You heard me Idiot!"

"Flaming Retard!"

"Overgrown Idiot!"

"Pyro-Freak!"

"Will both of you stop it," Wiesslogia and Igneel deadpanned as they watched their sons as they threw insults at one another.

"Here, open my gift first," Rogue smiled as he held the white and black polka dotted box out to Lucy .

"Sure," Lucy chirped as she took the box as she carefully opened it, inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver heart pendant outlined in gold dangling from it.

"So do you like it?" Rogue asked nervously as he waited for the blonde's reaction.

"It's so beautiful, of course I like it," Lucy grinned as she put the box down carefully before wrapping her arms around Rogue in a sweet hug before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Aww that's was so sweet!" Cassandra and Layla cooed in unison as they watched Lucy from afar.

"Here, open mine next Lu-chan," Yukino chirped as she held the light blue gift box in hand.

Lucy carefully took the present as she opened the box to find a beautiful dark blue music box with different constellations painted onto it with the names right underneath, some of the constellations included Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn and Lyra.

"It's so cool," Lucy whispered as she opened the music box and turned it to find a small star spinning in the middle as it played a beautiful tune (Dango Daikazoku music box version).

"Of course it is," Yukino chuckled as Lucy hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Yuki-chan," Lucy smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

Natsu and Sting continued fighting until they fell right in front of Lucy with their arms outstretched.

"Luce! Open my present first! No mine! Stop copying me you idiot!" Sting and Natsu yelled in unison as they got up and glared at one another.

"I'll open the gifts at the same time, is that ok?" Lucy asked as she snatched the presents away from them both.

"Fine," Sting and Natsu huffed as they stopped trading blows.

Lucy opened the boxes carefully as she smiled at the gifts she received from Sting and Natsu. From Sting Lucy had received a golden charm bracelet with seven different charms hanging from it, a flame, a dragon, a star, a small key, a heart, a diamond and a crescent moon. From Natsu Lucy had gotten the book she wanted (Cinderella and Romeo) as well as a golden bracelet that spelt her name out in silver.

"These are so cool, thanks you guys," Lucy grinned as she hugged Natsu and Sting tightly before releasing a few seconds later as she grinned at them.

"I noticed you only gave Rogue a kiss on the cheek," Cassandra whispered as Lucy's face erupted into a bright red.

"W-What are you g-getting a-at!" Lucy shrieked as she blushed a million different shades of red.

"Just the fact that you love him," Cassandra smirked as Lucy held her head down to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't here you denying it," Sting smirked but was met with Lucy's foot slamming into his jaw.

"Don't you dare start too!" Lucy yelled as she noticed Rogue too was blushing as he looked away.

"Hey look! Rogue's blushing too," Natsu grinned as he pointed at Rogue's bright red face as he began laughing.

"No need to point the obvious out you idiot!" An embarrassed Rogue yelled as he slammed his fist into Natsu's jaw sending the pyromaniac flying back.

Cassandra and Layla began giggling as Lucy and Rogue kept their backs towards one another.

"Can we go to the park?" Yukino asked nervously as she tried to ease tensions in the room.

"Great idea, why don't you guys all go, I have to start packing Lucy's bag," Layla explained as the others became confused.

"Pack Lucy's bag for what?" Rogue asked as he looked up at the blonde woman, thoughts of Lucy moving away ran through his mind as he frowned at the thought.

"She's going to visit someone for the weekend," Layla explained as Lucy began smiling knowing exactly who it was.

"All right let's go to the park then," Lucy yelled as she and the others ran out of the house as the parents, with the exception of Layla, followed behind them.

"Hey Lu," Rogue mumbled as he refused to meet Lucy's confused gaze as they walked towards the park.

"Yes Rogue?" Lucy asked as she looked at the blushing boy.

"I'm sorry for what my mom was saying earlier," Rogue apologized as he looked away from Lucy after meeting her gaze briefly.

"Why are you apologizing, it was actually kind of fun, if your mom wasn't the way she is then we wouldn't be having so much fun laughing about things like these," Lucy chirped as she grabbed Rogue's hand.

"Really?" Rogue asked as he held Lucy hand as she held his.

"Yeah now come on!" Lucy yelled as she began laughing and running as she pulled Rogue along.

"I call first dibs on swing," Sting yelled as he ran through the sand towards the swing-set.

"Buzz off you annoying bee! I was here first!" Natsu yelled as he and Sting began fighting over who was there first.

"You guys do know there were more swings…..right?" Yukino asked as she swung her legs back and forth.

Sting facepalmed as he growled in frustration at his own stupidity.

"You know what! New game! Tag and I'm not it!" Sting declared as he ran off.

"Not it!" The others yelled in unison but Lucy yelled a bit too late as she was declared "it".

"Aww man," Lucy huffed as she began running after Yukino who ran away in panic.

"Why do you have to chase me first?!" Yukino wailed as she ran as fast as possible away from the birthday girl.

"Because the others are too fast-…got ya!" Lucy yelled as she turned back and ran off.

Sting was too busy boasting about how fast and awesome he was to notice Yukino climbing up the play set before tagging his leg and falling back to the ground.

"Your it!" Yukino yelled as she ran off laughing.

Natsu, being the idiot he was decided to taunt Sting as said boy began chasing after him.

"Get back here you flaming idiot!" Sting roared as he ran after Natsu.

"No wa," Natsu didn't have time to taunt Sting again as he tripped over his own two feet as Sting began laughing.

Natsu growled in frustration as he took of running towards Lucy who began panicking again.

"Why am I being targeted!" Lucy wailed as she ran from Natsu.

"Because it's your birthday, your it now Luce," Natsu grinned as he ran off leaving the fuming blonde behind.

Lucy looked around as she figured out Rogue was hiding somewhere, as per usual. Rogue smirked to himself for his genius when he decided to hide away from everyone else as he remained hidden behind the bush, Rogue peered out from behind the bush to notice Lucy had disappeared.

"Found you," a voice whispered from behind Rogue as his eyes widened as he turned around to find a grinning Lucy.

"How'd you find me?" Rogue questioned as he narrowed his eyes playfully at the blonde.

"I know you like to hide a lot, I hope you didn't think I would forget silly," Lucy giggled as she flicked Rogue's nose playfully.

The sound of a car horn was heard as all the fourth graders turned their heads to find Layla waiting for Lucy in the car.

"Time to go Lucy, you don't want to be late do you?!" Layla asked as Lucy walked up to the car followed by her friends.

"Lu, promise you'll be back Monday right?" Rogue asked as he grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Yeah, I promise," Lucy smiled as she turned to face Rogue.

"Good, happy birthday Lu," Rogue grinned as he placed a soft kiss on Lucy's cheek causing them to both begin blushing.

"Thanks Rogue….bye guys!" Lucy yelled as got into the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Bye Lucy!" They all yelled in unison as the car drove off.

Lucy had a large grin on her face as she glanced out the window, she couldn't sit still as she was excited about their destination.

"Lucy darling, it's a two hour drive, calm down and take a nap," Layla chuckled as she adjusted the mirror so she could keep an eye on Lucy.

* * *

(Time-skip –somewhere else-)

Acnologia stood in the bathroom as he leaned against the bathroom mirror, he looked up to find a pair of cold dark blue eyes staring back at him as he grabbed the towel and dried his face as he left the bathroom and walked through the house. He turned his attention to Atlas who was currently returning from the backyard.

"So how much longer till she shows up," Atlas asked as he leaned against the wall, he had flaming red hair that resembled a fire and a pair of black eyes that resembled….coal.

"Shouldn't be much longer now," Acnologia muttered as he turned his attention the the driveway were a white car pulled up.

Layla opened the car door as she exited the car as she walked up to Acnologia and looked up at the much taller man.

"Hello Acnologia," Layla whispered as she greeted the blue eyed man.

"Layla," he muttered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss.

The car door flew open as the young blonde girl came running out with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Dad!" Lucy yelled as she sped towards the man who knelt down to pull her into a hug.

"Hey princess, happy birthday," Acnologia grinned as he hoisted Lucy into the air.

"I have so much to tell you!" Lucy rambled on as she grinned at her father.

Layla made split second eye contact with Acnologia as she turned away to grab Lucy's things from the car. Acnologia put the rambling blonde girl down as she ran towards the red haired man.

"Uncle Atlas!" Lucy chirped as she hugged Atlas tightly as he knelt down.

"How's it going little star," Atlas smirked as he ruffled the blondes hair affectionately before standing to his full height.

Acnologia led his daughter out to the backyard as her eyes lit up in amusement, it was a simple small party for the four of them, it may be small but Lucy still appreciated it.

* * *

(Back home)

Skiadrum walked into Rogue's room to find the boy sitting cross-legged on his bed as he fumbled with a peace of paper.

"What're you doing now?" Skiadrum asked as he sat on the edge of his sons bed.

"Trying to make a origami crane," Rogue explained as he continued folding the paper.

"I thought you didn't know how to make origami," Skiadrum thought aloud as he watched Rogue continued his attempt at holding the crane.

"I didn't but Lucy's been teaching me how to, I promised I'd learn by today since it's her birthday, I want to show her first thing when she comes back Monday," Rogue grinned as he pointed to the light pink origami crane that was on his bedside table, Lucy had made it for him so he had something to work off of, the crane even had a small black heart drawn on the wing.

"What do you mean when she comes back Monday?"

"Oh, Lucy went to visit her dad since it's her birthday, she always visits him on her birthday, she usually stays for a day or two," Rogue explained simply as he focused on the crane.

"You really like that girl don't you," Skiadrum chuckled as Rogue's face began to heat up.

"Y-Yeah…..I think mom knows now," Rogue admitted as he groaned in frustration.

Skiadrum checked his watch as he stood up from Rogue's bed and walked towards the door.

"I have work to do so I'll see you later," Skiadrum stated as he moved to leave Rogue's room.

Skiadrum was actually a police officer, which Rogue thought was extremely badass, the only downside is that he wasn't home often.

"Alright, later dad," Rogue muttered as he got back to folding the paper crane.

* * *

(Time-skip)

"I'm so full," Lucy groaned as she stretched her arms out and laid her head on the table.

"Too full for cake?" Layla asked with a chuckle as she placed the cake in front of Lucy who sat up quickly.

"Of course not! You can never be too full for cake," Lucy reasoned as she smirked cheekily as her mom set two sparklers in the cake.

"Wait a minute princess, it isn't a birthday cake if we don't sing happy birthday for the birthday girl," Acnologia chuckled as Lucy sat on his lap as she swung her legs childishly.

Layla lit the candles and the sparklers as the sparklers began to go off, they all began singing happy birthday, Lucy enjoyed this moment as she sat in her dads lap, it may be a small party but it was more than she could ever wish for.

"Alright little star, make a wish," Atlas grinned as he flicked Lucy in her forehead playfully as he snapped the little girl back into reality.

Lucy closed her eyes as she made wish, she wished for more moment like these ones, moments she could create with her family, Lucy blew out the candles as she stood from her fathers lap as she cut the first slice of cake. She watched in amusement as her mother poked her father in the cheek, Lucy smiled softly as she watched her parents interact, Lucy didn't know why her parents weren't together but it was clear they loved each other, the blonde couldn't even tell if they were just acting for her sake or not.

"Dad, can we light the rest of the sparklers?" Lucy asked as Acnologia grinned before handing her the sparkler.

"It's your birthday so anything you want princess,"

The smile on Lucy's face only widened as the sparkler lit up as she held it high up in the air.

"Hey dad look! I'm the Statue of Liberty!" Lucy joked as she stood holding the sparkler in the air proudly.

* * *

(Time-skip)

Layla had left the house along with Atlas as they went to their respective homes leaving just Lucy and Acnologia. Acnologia looked towards the couch to find Lucy half awake as she hugged an old chibi dragon plushie to her chest, the man sighed as he scooped Lucy up off the couch and carried her to her room as he laid the blonde in her bed.

"Dad," Lucy muttered as she was still half awake.

"Yeah princess?" Acnologia asked as he sat on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Today was a lot of fun," Lucy whispered as she started to fall asleep by the second.

"Of course it was," he muttered as he simply remained at the edge of her bad.

The quiet melody of Lucy's music box filled the room as Lucy was on the brink of sleep.

"Good night dad," Lucy muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, happy birthday princess," Acnologia allowed a soft smile to grace his face as he placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping blondes forehead as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

(Time-skip)

Lucy awoke to the sound of yelling and crashing as she sat up in her bed slowly. Her room was still dark meaning only one thing, it was still the middle of the night. The blonde threw her legs over the edge of her bed as her bare feet hit the cold hardwood ground, she hugged her chibi dragon plushie to her chest as she slowly walked towards her door. Had her dad been watching another action movie as usual or not?

Oh poor naïve little girl…

Slowly and quietly, Lucy walked down the hall as the sounds grew louder, the bathroom door was open as it revealed the bathroom was dark and empty, she walked down the hall as she searched for her father. Downstairs, Acnologia was being manhandled as his hands were pinned behind his back roughly as he was pushed against the wall by the red eyed police officer. Out of the corner of his eyes, Acnologia noticed a head of blonde hair as he watched Lucy curiously peer into his empty bedroom, presumably in search of him, completely oblivious to what was happening downstairs. Time seemed to slow down as another police officer took aim as he pulled the trigger blindly, the shot rung throughout the air as Lucy didn't even have time to crane her neck to look behind her as the bullet hit its mark.

"Lucy!" Acnologia yelled as he struggled against the officer holding him, the spot of red seeped through the little girls white nightgown as she fell to the ground.

Skiadrum's eyes widened as he watched Lucy hit the ground as Acnologia struggled to get to the girls side. The police officer who had fired the gun lowered it slowly as guilt and shock swam in his eyes once realization finally dawned upon him, he had shot an innocent little girl in the midst of all this.

(Time-skip)

Skiadrum watched on as they had finally got the criminal into he police car as his efforts remained fruitless. He watched on as the paramedics removed the wounded girl from the house and loaded her into the ambulance. The grief-stricken father watched as he was driven away from the scene, no matter how hard he yelled and struggled, he couldn't change the fact that Lucy, his little innocent angel, had been caught up in the middle of all this.

* * *

I'm just going to end this there because I can.

Should I write another chapter or nah? This is loosely based of the video for J Coles crooked smile. I know it seemed weird and the chapter seemed sucky but please just bare with me. It's kind of hard to get back into my normal writing mood.

Feel free to let me know how you feel about my writing, my stories or just this chapter.

Izzy-Izzy


	18. Chapter 18: The Captain's Daughter

I'm back guys. So me and Koala had another brain storm session where we came up with this awesome idea. Just a quick heads up, I'm working in part two of the last chapter but I'm currently stumped but don't worry, it'll be out eventually. Just a few small notes about this chapter, the timeline and arcs have changed, Tenrou does happen but Lucy was part of it, she was also younger at the time it occurred meaning she is now eighteen. I've also changed up how the GMG happens just to let you all know.

I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own a piece of rope

* * *

The Captain's Daughter

The crowd roared in excitement as they flooded the seats in the arena, it was the beginning of the third day of the GMG and right now, Sabertooth held the title of First place. Rogue walked down the hall towards his teams balcony. A pair of footsteps caught Rogue's attention as he turned around startling whoever was following him.

"Lucy, why are you stalking me?" Rogue asked as the girl fell to her knees in surprise and embarrassment.

"I-I'm not stalking you, doofus," Lucy mumbled as her face burnt bright red as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off.

She wore a tight white leotard with a white belt with golden spikes on it, the leotard had long white sleeves and revealed a massive amount of cleavage and revealed her bare back, along with the leotard she wore a pair of thigh high white boots with a slight heel to it and also had a white cape/cloak with the magic councils insignia on the back, the cloak was being held together by a simple golden star as well, a silver necklace with a cross pendant dangled from Lucy's neck proudly, the cross was embedded with amethysts.

"Then what were you doing?" Rogue asked with a taunting smirk as he stood there.

"I'm trying to go somewhere," Lucy muttered as she kept her head down as she tried to walk forward only to walk right into Rogue's chest.

"And exactly where is somewhere?" Rogue asked as he grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her close to his chest causing the blonde to begin blushing.

Around anyone else, Rogue's face remained blank as he came off as cold but around Lucy, it was an entirely different story.

"Rogue! Let me go before my dad sees us! He'll kill you if he does!" Lucy hissed as she squirmed against the dragon slayers hold.

"Aww, now your worried about me," Rogue teased as he held the blonde to his chest still.

Lucy's blush deepened as she continued squirming, the last thing she wanted was her father catching her with this idiot.

"Rogue! Let go of me right now!" Lucy demanded as her brown eyes burned in determination and anger while her face burned bright red.

"There's the feisty blonde I know," Rogue smirked as he let go of Lucy who glared at him heatedly.

"I'll have you know I can kick your ass just like I did when we were younger!" Lucy yelled as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Good luck with that Lu," Rogue smirked as he leaned against the wall as he used his old pet name for her from when they were younger.

Long story short, Rogue had been part of the magic council thanks to the persistent blonde.

The fuming blonde stormed off leaving behind an amused Rogue, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall as he went back to the day he first met the bubbly blonde.

* * *

(Flashback)

Rogue sat in the rubble of the destroyed Phantom Lord guild as he held the sleeping exceed carefully. Fairy Tail had overpowered the Phantom's resulting in the total destruction of their guild. The young dragon slayer looked around cautiously as he heard a pair of footsteps, he carefully put Frosch down as he took a fighting stance.

"W-Who's there?! I'll have you know I'm a dragon slayer and can easily take you out!" Rogue yelled as his fists were engulfed in shadows as he stared at the culprits.

"Calm down, we won't attack you," the man with black hair stated plainly as he stood there, next to him stood a blonde girl that only looked a bit younger than Rogue.

"W-Who are you people?" Rogue asked carefully as he remained in a fighting stance, it was obvious they were part of the magic council due to the insignia on their white cloaks.

"Head Captain Lahar Yukimura of the Custody Enforcement Unit," The long haired man deadpanned as he kept his face devoid of emotion.

"Lucy Yukimura, Junior Member of the Custody Enforcement Unit," Lucy chirped as she clasped her hands behind her back and swung back and forth slightly as she stood there.

It finally dawned upon Rogue that the blonde was the captains daughter, she looked nothing like him though.

"You guys don't look anything a like," Rogue stated bluntly as he scooted back slightly as he noticed the flash of anger in Lahar's purple eyes as he directed a glare towards Rogue.

"That's because I'm adopted," Lucy answered quietly as a small sad smile graced her features.

"Oh….I'm sorry for asking," Rogue muttered quietly as he avoided the blondes gaze.

"Dad, can I speak to him alone please," Lucy asked quietly as she kept her hands clasped behind her back, Lahar was ready to disagree but was quickly silenced by Lucy as she spoke again.

"Please Dad, I promise I'll be fine," Lucy muttered as she kept her back to him, Lahar huffed in frustration as he left to go sort out some other business.

Rogue became nervous as the blonde began walking towards him slowly, he scooted backwards as the blonde began to come closer, Rogue's eyes widened as his back hit a wall as the blonde stopped right in front of him.

"I…..," Rogue wasn't able to form words as he looked at the short girl nervously, she seemed…..weird.

"So, what's your name?" She asked as she looked up at him with a smile, her head was tilted to the side as she had her eyes closed.

"N-Nani?" Rogue asked quietly to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I asked you what your name was silly," Lucy giggled as she kept the smile on her face.

"Uh….," Rogue trailed off as he looked down at the girl, he wasn't sure if telling her his name was a good idea, one minute she's smiling and the next it looks like she was about to murder him.

"…..Well?"

"Rogue…..Rogue Cheney," Rogue stated plainly as he leaned as far back into the wall as possible.

"Are you lying to me?" Lucy asked as she opened her bright brown eyes to look up at him, Rogue began blushing at how close their faces were at the moment.

"N-No," Rogue stammered as he swallowed nervously, he wasn't telling the truth but he wasn't lying either.

"Alright Rogue, and you said you were a dragon slayer earlier, right?" Lucy asked as she awaited his answer, Rogue simply nodded as he sighed in relief as the blonde finally backed away.

"So this must be your exceed right?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards the sleeping green exceed.

"Y-Yeah…..how do you know what an exceed is?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I know a dragon slayer, his names Natsu Dragneel, he's seems really awesome but my dad doesn't want me hanging around Fairy Tail, although I do anyway," Lucy rambled on as Rogue stared at her blankly.

"…..so, did your dragon disappear too?" Lucy asked quietly as she sat on top of one of the walls that were still standing although it was much shorter now, she patted the space next to her, silently inviting Rogue to sit next to her.

"No….he died," Rogue whispered as he held Frosch carefully in his arms.

"O-Oh…so….what type of dragon slayer are you?" Lucy asked as she tried to change the topic nervously.

"I'm the shadow dragon slayer," Rogue explained as he moved his arm as he controlled the shadow in front of them.

"That's pretty cool," Lucy chirped as she swung her legs childishly.

"I guess," Rogue shrugged as he pulled his long white scarf over the lower portion of his face.

"So why were you sitting in the rubble of this guild all by yourself?" Lucy asked as she stared up at the sky.

"I….I don't have anywhere else to go," he answered quietly as Lucy's head fell as she began thinking before finally coming up with a suitable idea.

"I've got it! You and your exceed can come back with me and my dad to Era," Lucy yelled as she grinned at Rogue who stared at him in shock.

"I-I can't just tag along!" Rogue argued as he shook his head.

"Yes you can, I'm going to ask my dad, I'm not going to take no for an answer!" Lucy yelled as her brown eyes burnt with determination.

No matter how many arguments Rogue came up with, Lucy always found a way to get around it.

"Your not going to give up are you," Rogue groaned as he glanced at the blonde who was still grinning.

"Nope! Now let's go," Lucy yelled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along as she ran.

Rogue held Frosch carefully as the blonde pulled him along as they ran, he couldn't help but blush as he held onto he girls hand tightly. That had been the day the blonde had forced her way into his life and changed it forever.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Rogue smirked to himself as he pushed off the wall and slowly began walking towards him teams balcony. When Rogue arrived, he returned to his usual emotionless state as he looked around the arena.

"What the hell took you so long to just grab your cloak?" Sting asked as he raised and eyebrow at Rogue skeptically.

"I decided to take a walk," Rogue lied smoothly as he kept his back to Sting.

"Pansy," Sting snickered but was quickly silenced by Rogue's fist connecting with his jaw.

"Great, captain prick is the guest commentator today," Rogue muttered quietly as he noticed the side glare Lahar was giving him as if he knew something Rogue didn't.

Rogue was pretty sure the only reason Lahar tolerated him was because of Lucy, that's it.

"Now please send down one Mage to participate in the Death Maze please!" Mayo yelled as the teams began choosing their competitors.

"I'll go," Rufus declared as he hopped over the balcony and onto the battlefield.

"From Sabertooth, Rufus Lohr!"

"From Fairy Tail, the masked Mage!"

Rogue narrowed his eyes at Fairy Tails masked competitor, he couldn't shake off the feeling of déjà vu as he glanced at the masked figure.

"What's this?! It looks like that masked Mage is revealing their identity!"

The figure moved their hand up to the mask as they pulled it off along with the cloak revealing….

"Lucy?!" Rogue and Lahar yelled in unison before a silent glaring contest began to take place between them both.

"Turns out the masked Fairy Tail is none other than Lucy Yukimura! The daughter of the Head Captain!"

"Lucy, since when are you a part of Fairy Tail," Lahar asked sternly as the spectators watched on in amusement.

"Uh let's see….when I first met Rogue," Lucy stated with a small chuckled as a murderous glare was directed towards Rogue, Lucy removed her cloak to reveal the white outlined in gold guild mark on her back.

"You know a fairy?" Sting and Orga asked in unison as they glanced at the shadow dragon slayer.

Rogue remained quiet as he kept his arms crossed, his face was shadowed as he leaned against the wall.

"Rufus is screwed," Rogue answered plainly as the other two males became confused.

"What the hell do you mean? Rufus is the strongest one there," Orga stated as they looked at the participators.

Mermaids Heel had sent Millania, Lamia Scale sent Lyon, Blue Pegasus sent Eve, Orga hadn't even bothered to notice that participator from Quatro Cerebus.

"Lucy posses the same magic as Fairy Tails Mirajane,"

"So, that doesn't necessarily mean we'll lose," Sting boasted as Rogue narrowed his eyes at him.

"I wouldn't underestimate Lucy if I were you," Rogue stated plainly as he moved to lean against the balcony.

(A/N: the game is similar to hidden, except it's a maze, if you are trapped in a battle room with another mage, you must battle, throughout the maze are multiple monsters as well, also, I'm sorry if it seems sucky but my stomachs killing me)

"Begin!" Mato yelled as the mages all took off from their different sections of the maze, Lahar watched on as he was still fuming over the fact that Lucy was part of Fairy Tail.

Lucy walked down the hall calmly as she walked into a large empty room, the door slam shut behind her as she turned around to find Lyon standing there.

"Looks like I get the honour of battling and defeating the Captains daughter," Lyon stated as he got ready to make a move.

"Don't get so cocky now," Lucy grinned as she kept her eyes closed.

"Kick his ass Lucy!" Gray cheered from the stands as Juvia was silently fuming among the crowd.

"Love rival,"

"Juvia calm down, she's technically younger than all of us," Lisanna huffed as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

Back in the battle room, Lyon decided to make the first move as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Ice Make: Eagles!"

The icy creatures soared towards Lucy as the blonde remained standing still as they hurtles towards her.

"Why's that suicidal maniac just standing there?" Sting asked as he watched the battle in amusement.

"She's waiting for an opening," Rogue explained as he remained leaning against the balcony.

"You sure do know a lot about Blondie considering she's "just a friend"," Sting snorted but was met with Rogue's fist connecting with his jaw.

Lucy moved at the last minute as she quickly soared over the icy eagles as she landed behind the ice-Mage. Lyon didn't have time to react as Lucy pressed her fingers into his neck as she pushed down on a pressure point rendering the Mage unconscious.

"Amazing! She took him down without any magic!" Chapati yelled as Lahar had a small smirk on his face.

Lamia scale was now in fifth place as Quatro Cerebus was now in last since they're competitor had been defeated by a beast. The matches went as Blue Pegasus was now rank fourth for the match while Mermaids Heel held third place, Lucy walked into another battle room as the door slammed shut as she turned to find Rufus standing there.

"I guess it's my turn to face the captains daughter," Rufus stated as he stood there.

"I guess you are," Lucy chuckled as Rufus made the first move.

"Memory Make: Ice Make Eagles!" Rufus yelled as the icy creatures soared towards the blonde girl.

This time Lucy didn't stand there as she quickly dodged every single eagle as he launched herself at Rufus.

"I must say, your very skilled in hand to hand combat," Rufus complemented as he and Lucy traded blows.

"Thank you," Lucy smirked as she launched off the wall towards an unsuspecting Rufus.

What Lucy wasn't expecting was to soar right through the after image as her eyes widened in shock.

"Memory Make: Ice Make Sword!" Rufus recited the spell as he swung the sword at the blonde, the sword missed it's mark as he instead sliced clean through the girls hair, her once knees length blonde hair was now waist length.

Lucy stopped as she glared at Rufus as she herself at him, she soared through his after image as her eyes widened again. Rufus swung the sword once more as Lucy barely had time to react as Rufus was able to hit her and draw blood. The blood dripped down Lucy's face from the cut right above her left eye. Rufus's eyes widened as the magic pressure in the room became almost unbearable.

"And he's going to die now," Rogue deadpanned as a large red and black magic circle opened above the arena.

"Satan Soul Takeover: Vesta!" Lucy growled as a black and red aura surrounded her.

The aura disappeared revealing a now demonic looking blonde, she now wore a leotard that looked like it was made of obsidian, magma like cracks decorated the leotard-esque armour, a crack ran through Lucy's left eye as she stood there, the thigh-high boots were also made of thick obsidian as well, her lips looked darker and had hair looked wilder as well.

"Go Lucy!" The Fairy Tail team cheered as they watched the blonde land attack after attack on the saber.

"Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land!" Rufus yelled as the magma erupted from the ground, it was a last ditch effort as the Mage smirked evilly.

"Flaming Depths of Hell!" Lucy roared as the attack caused the ground to erupt from underneath Rufus flying into the sky as Lucy canceled the spell.

When Rufus finally crashed into the ground, he was bloody and burnt as Lucy's takeover disappeared.

"It looks like the win goes to Fairy Tail!" Mato announced as the crowd erupted into cheers as Lucy calmly walked over to Rufus.

"That was tons of fun, we should fight again another time," Lucy grinned as she grabbed Rufus's hand and helped him to his feet as she walked away leaving the blonde male shell shocked.

"Looks like Lucy's in trouble now," Wendy whispered as she watched Lahar grab Lucy and drag her away the minute she went back to the balcony.

"Yeah, she probably should've have told her "dad" first," Lisanna chuckled as they watched Lucy get dragged away.

(Time skip)

"Sting, why are we here?" Rogue asked as he looked around the water park, annoyance was evident on his face as he held Frosch who was dressed in a duck costume.

"It's a water park now lighten up you prick," Sting smirked as he watched a group of bikini clad girls walk by.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place," Rogue deadpanned as he glared at Sting.

"If you didn't want to tag along then why the hell are you wearing a swimsuit?" Orga asked as Sting began snickering at his logic.

Rogue wore a pair of black swim trunks with white tribal markings on the right leg.

"…just shut up," Rogue groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have the feeling you only tagged along because you want to see that blonde fairy," Rufus stated as Orga and Sting smirked in agreement.

"That reminds me, how do you know the blonde Fairy?" Orga asked as they all looked at Rogue.

"Because I'm a childhood friend," a voice announced as they turned around to find Lucy in her own swimsuit, the top half of Lucy's black swimsuit was strapless as the front was being held together by a golden hoop, the bottoms were hipster styled as they were being held together by golden heart hoops at the side.

"H-Holy shit," Rogue mumbled as he clamped a hand down over his nose to contain her nosebleed.

"Nor bad," Sting grinned as he stared at the blonde's chest.

"P-Pervert!" Lucy yelled as she slapped Sting across the face as she sent the slayer crashing to the ground.

"Well if you don't want people staring at your tits then maybe you should wear more next time," Sting groaned, Rogue glared at his perverted partner as he slammed his foot into the back of Sting's head rendering him unconscious.

"So what do you need Lu?" Rogue asked as he let go of Frosch as he allowed the exceed to do whatever.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, that's it," Lucy explained as she blushed slightly and looked down as she began fidgeting.

"Luce! Stay away from them!" Gray yelled as he prepared to attack the Sabertooth Mages.

"Ice Mak-,"

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy yelled as he ran towards Gray and slammed her foot into Gray's jaw sending him flying away.

"Well damn…..," Orga muttered as he watched Gray's body soar through the air.

"Stop standing around you doofus! Let's go!" Lucy laughed as she grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled him away from the rest of his team.

"Where are you taking me?" Rogue asked as Lucy finally stopped as they began walking at a normal pace, Rogue noticed Lucy was still holding his hand but said nothing about it.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to hang out," Lucy admitted as they walked throughout the water park.

"Still as shy as usual," Rogue chuckled as Lucy turned to look at him.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked as she glanced up at Rogue who was, and always will be taller than her.

"You know exactly what I mean," Rogue smirked as he let his true colors show.

"No, I actually do-, Crap!" Lucy yelled as she held Rogue's hand tighter as she ran off and dragged him along.

"Why the hell are we running!?" Rogue asked as they finally came to a stop.

"Well….you see…Ikindofranawayfrommydadandnowhemaybelookingforme," Lucy rambled on quickly as she took a deep breath.

"Repeat it but slower," Rogue ordered as he huffed in frustration.

"Fine, I ran away from my dad and now he may be looking for me," Lucy explained as she looked away from Rogue.

"Lucy!" Lahar yelled as he spotted Lucy with Rogue.

"Cra-," Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence as she and Rogue were swept off the ground, when Lucy opened her eyes, she realized the she had Rogue had been knocked onto the slide. Both Lucy and Rogue were blushing at their position as they traveled down the slide, Lucy was positioned in between Rogue's legs while her chest was pressed against his, Rogue's hands were also on her waist as her blush deepened once she noticed. Rogue accidentally moved his hand as he accidentally tore Lucy's bikini top off blood gushed from his nose.

"S-Shit that wasn't supposed to happen!" Rogue yelled in panic as Lucy covered her chest with her arms.

"This is embarrassing," Lucy wailed as they continued traveling down the slide.

"Mama, the waters getting colder," Asuka whined as she was removed from the pool.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is Gray's fault," Alzack sweatdropped as he looked at the large slide that had been frozen over.

"Fire Dragons-,"

"Natsu don't!"

"Roar!"

Citizens in Crocus watched as the large explosion occurred at the famous water park, it fell silent in Crocus as people watched in awe and shock. Lucy slowly opened her eyes to fine she still had no top on, and was pressed against Rogue's chest, blood gushed from the dragon slayers nose as his head finally fell back, Rogue was out for the count. Multiple mages from different guilds were strewn about as Lahar surveyed the damage, a dark aura surrounded as he finally found who he was looking for. Let's just say that Lahar was far from happy when he found his daughter half naked as she straddled an unconscious Mage.

* * *

The end!

Just to let you guys know, I apologize if this Drabble came off as shitty or boring but I'm trying my best. I'm currently in the process of writing part 2 of birthday, I was also thinking of writing a small chapter explaining things from this chapter (such as how and why Lahar adopted Lucy) just let me know if you guys think it's a good idea

Ciao

Izzy-Izzy


	19. Chapter 19:Reunions

So I finally have an idea for part 2. I hope you guys enjoy cause I was stumped with this chapter and what to do so enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Reunion

The first thing Lucy noticed when she opened her eyes was it was all dark, she looked down to find she was still in her white nightgown.

"W-Where am I," Lucy asked herself quietly as she looked around, everything was dark, just an inky black darkness with the exception of the door not too far away.

Lucy carefully walked over to the door as placed a hand on the door knob, she noticed her skin was a sickly pale color but ignored it as she pushed the door open.

"W-What the heck is g-going on," Lucy asked herself nervously as she spun around as she noticed where she was, she was in her fathers house.

She was now completely confused as she looked at the television screen, it was just making crackling static noises.

"Lucy," a voice choked out as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Mama?" Lucy asked as she spun around in circles as she looked for the woman.

"Please wake up," the voice begged, this time it sounded as if it belonged to Rogue.

"Rogue?! Mama! What's going on?!" Lucy screeched as she fell to her knees as slammed her eyes shut.

What the hell was going on?! Where was she? It was all so damned confusing!

"Come on wake up, you're the only one who understands me! I can't lose you!" The voice of Rogue cried out as Lucy tried to block all the noises out.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Lucy yelled as she tried to block out the noises that came from the static on the tv.

Lucy was panting heavily as she began to panic, why couldn't she find anyone? She moved as far away from the television as possible since that's where the static covered voices were originating from.

"What's going on, why is everyone telling me to wake up," Lucy sobbed as she hugged her knees to her chest.

She got up as the static continued to drive her crazy, she slowly walked up the stairs as she walked down the end of the hall. The blonde twisted the doorknob as she pushed the door open to find the room her father called his office.

"What the heck is all this," Lucy whispered as the door closed behind her, she slowly walked over to the desk as she found a newspaper article on the desk.

'Leader of the Dragons of the Eclipse gang escapes again'

'Dragons of the Eclipse continue reign of terror over the city'

What the hell was all this, Lucy looked around the room a bit more until she opened the desk drawer as she flinched back and gasped at the sight. Multiple small weapons and other things were stored in the draw as Lucy backed away from it slowly as the draw itself slammed shut automatically. The blonde walked out of the room as she slowly walked down the hall, the door once again slammed shut behind her as she walked down the hall. Lucy's abnormally pale hand rested on the doorknob as she twisted it slightly and pushed the door open as she walked into the room, it was her father's room.

"Why is this all happening…..what does it all mean?" Lucy asked herself quietly as she explored the room.

Multiple weapons and things of that sort, she stumbled away from the closet where most of the weapons had been stored. Lucy rubbed her eyes with her fists as tears streamed down her face as she carefully walked down the stairs. Why couldn't she figure out what was happening, what sort of significance did this all have. She stopped in front of the basement door as her hand froze on the handle, she didn't want to know anything else, every time she got closer to the basement door, the voices became clearer causing her to back away from the door. Deciding she couldn't be bothered, she walked back up the stairs as she opened the door to her bedroom, she looked at the bed to find none other than herself, sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"What's going on, why am I here?! Why is everything like this?!" Lucy repeated as she fell to her knees, she found it weird watching herself sleep, a weird sense of Déjà vu hit Lucy as the sound of banging on the front door caught her attention. She heard the door being kicked down as multiple footsteps swarmed into the house, she could hear the voices yelling as one voice reached her ears.

"Dad?"

The sound of rustling sheets caught Lucy's attention as she turned around to find herself getting up out of the bed.

"N-No! D-Don't go!" Lucy yelled in protest as she tried to stop the girl, she was only able to get a bit close to the girl until an invisible force kept her from interfering.

"Stop! Don't go! Stop it!" Lucy yelled at herself as watched her check the rooms one by one.

Lucy's eyes widened as she watched the police officer take aim and fire without paying attention, Lucy watched her fathers expression changed drastically as he watched the bullet hit its mark.

"Lucy!"

Lucy felt her heart aching as she watched her other body fall to the ground, she stared down at her actual dress to find blood seeping through it.

"N-No….No!" Lucy yelled as she watched her father being dragged out of the house by the officers.

She saw Rogue's father looking at her crumpled body as he was frozen in shock, Lucy couldn't do anything but watch the scene unfold in front of her. The static got louder and louder until it became unbearable, Lucy fell to her knees as she tried to block out the sounds. There were only two options now, end it all and pull the plug out of the wall, or go down to the basement. Her heart ached as she listened to the voices desperately crying out for her to wake up, on the other hand the static was growing unbearable as she just wanted to yank the plug out of the wall.

So what happens now….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Somewhere Else)

Rogue sat at his desk as he blankly stared off out the window. It's been almost two years since he saw Lucy's limp pale body at the hospital, she had looked so….fragile. Although it had been two years ago, sometimes it seemed like the blonde was still flicking him in his forehead just to catch his attention. His red eyes darted towards the reflection in the window as he spun around so quickly that he had toppled out of his chair. Multiple students turned their heads to look at Rogue who had fallen on the floor.

"Cheney, are you alright?" The teacher asked as he stopped the lesson to turn his attention towards Rogue who shakily stood up from the floor.

Most of the staff at the school had known about the shoot incident, in fact, a lot of people did, the news had blown up over the fact an innocent ten year old had been shot.

"I'm fine," Rogue responded quietly as he stood there blankly.

"He's such a spazz," a girl whispered to their friend as they watched Rogue stand their, he looked tired and…..dead.

"Yeah, I heard from another girl that he's always seeing some dead girl around," another student whispered but was quickly silenced by Rogue.

"She isn't dead damnit!" Rogue yelled as he clenched his fists and slammed his eyes shut, he was shaking in anger as the class became dead quiet.

"D-Damn you, she isn't dead," Rogue hissed as he silently walked out of the classroom.

"W-We'll go after him," Yukino explained as she and Sting ran after Rogue.

They found Rogue sitting against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest as he stared off blankly.

"Rogue, you alright?" Sting asked quietly as they looked at their friend.

"Don't bother alright….just piss off and leave me alone," Rogue answered quietly as he dismissed them without even sparing them a glance.

He wouldn't expect them to know how to approach him right now, he wouldn't expect them to know how it felt to see her body that night, they didn't know a damned thing! Lucy…..she was the only one that got him, she could see through all his facades, she knew how he felt before he himself did.

"Damnit," Rogue hissed as he kept his head down, he wouldn't be returning to class anytime soon.

* * *

Everything was blurred, why was everything so bright and blurry, where the hell was she? Was she sill trapped or had she finally broken free of her nightmare.

"Someone get the doctor and call her mother!" A voice yelled as Lucy strained to see, she was starting to make out a few shapes as she realized she was surrounded by multiple people.

Why would they need to call her mother? She felt a hand on her face as a bright light was shined into her eyes causing her to squint to be able to see.

"Sweetheart, can you talk? Can you form any words at all?" The figure asked as Lucy's vision began to get better by the second.

"My….throat…hurts," Lucy rasped as her throat began burning, it felt dry and scratchy as if she had gone without water for two months.

"Doctor, her mother should be arriving soon,"

Lucy finally noticed she was in a hospital and she was surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" The doctor asked he held his clipboard in hand as he wrote a few things.

It all came rushing back to Lucy as the memories hit her hard, she remembered everything, the yelling, the footsteps and the sound of the gun going off, she also remembers watching herself her shot and discovering things during that time. Lucy nodded but winced as she moved her neck the slightest bit.

"I wouldn't recommended moving your head," the doctor explained as a nurse entered the room with a glass of water and handed it to Lucy stating it was for her throat, the nurse removed the oxygen mask from Lucy's face as she helped the blonde drink the glass of water before making sure that mask was on her face properly.

"Alright sweetheart, just sit tight as we run a few more tests and change a few things.

Lucy simply lay there as she watched the doctors and nurses do all sorts of things, they replaced the IV needles in her arm, removed the NG tube from her nose and performed a bunch of other standard procedures.

"You two will have to wait outside for a while, only family members for now," a voice explained from outside the door as Lucy tried to figure out what was happening.

The door slid open to reveal a tearful blonde woman who kept a hand over her mouth as she laid her eyes upon Lucy.

"Mama?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at the woman who walked towards her before carefully hugging Lucy.

"Thank god your alright, I coud never bare the thought of loosing you," Layla sobbed into Lucy's shoulder as she cradled the girl carefully.

"I'm sorry mama," Lucy whispered as tears began running down her face.

"M-Mom…..W-What happened to dad? I want to know everything," Lucy whispered as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Layla took a deep breath as she looked at Lucy, it would be tough explaining but it was better now than never.

"Your dad…..he has a ten year sentence," Layla whispered as she looked into Lucy's eyes, the young girl looked heartbroken as Layla explained everything.

"B-But why….," Lucy whimpered as her vision was blurred by the tears running down her face.

"He was the leader of a gang, Dragons of the Eclipse, the real reason we were apart is because he wanted to keep you and I out of it all," Layla explained sorrowfully as she held back her sobs, she wiped the tears from Lucy's eyes as she explained it all.

It had now made sense to Lucy, the weapons throughout the house, why she only got to see him on her birthday, it now all made sense.

"B-But he isn't a bad person," Lucy cried as her vision once again became blurred by her tears.

"That's not what everyone else thinks," Layla choked out as she hugged Lucy carefully.

Outside the room, Rogue sat anxiously as he held the paper crane in his hand, he couldn't even think of what he would say to her when he saw her.

"I think she wants to see you now," Layla smiled sadly as she slid the door open.

"Rogue honey, you go on ahead alright," Cassandra whispered as she stayed back to comfort the tearful blonde woman.

Rogue nervously stood up from the chair as he looked at the door nervously as he just stared at the door nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Cassandra assured him as Rogue slid the door open and entered the room.

"Lu?" Rogue asked nervously as he found a pair of wide brown eyes staring at him.

"R-Rogue," Lucy whispered as more tears welled up in her brown eyes.

Rogue remained quiet as he walked over to the blonde's bed as he hugged her carefully.

"You promised, you told me you'd be back Monday," Rogue choked out as he buried his face in Lucy's neck.

"It's a Monday today, stupid," Lucy joked quietly as she allowed the tears to finally fall as she and Rogue began talking.

The two were talking about all the small little things that made them laugh, from old memories, to embarrassing moments and even old secrets, they caught up on everything.

"So how are Yukino and Sting?" Lucy asked quietly as Rogue frowned slightly.

"They're ok…..although I'm pretty sure they think I'm crazy just like everyone else does," Rogue answered quietly.

"Why would they think that?" Lucy asked as she just laid there in the bed, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because they don't know me as well as you do," Rogue admitted quietly as he sat in the chair next to Lucy's bed.

"Oh," Lucy muttered as she tried thinking.

"I almost forgot to ask, did your mom tell you about…..," Rogue trailed off nervously as he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Y-Yeah, she told me," Lucy whispered as she avoided Rogue's gaze.

The doctor had explain that Lucy was paralyzed from the waist down, luckily she was still able to do things like turn her torso but she wouldn't be able to enjoy things like she used to, such as running around of simply just walked around, no one was sure if her paralysis was permanent again. The two continued talking until Rogue's mother announced they had to leave now as Rogue frowned.

"Hey Lu, I almost forgot to give you this," Rogue muttered as he opened his palm to reveal a dark blue paper crane with small yellow dots on it.

"You actually did it?" Lucy whispered tiredly as she held the paper crane in her hand.

"I promised you I would," Rogue murmured as he watched Lucy hold the crane in hand.

"It's so beautiful," Lucy mumbled as she continued looking at it, in a way, it reminded her of the night sky.

"I have to go now, I promise I'll visit you as soon as possible," Rogue stated as he kissed Lucy's cheek sweetly.

"I'll be waiting then," Lucy whispered as a light pink blush settled on her cheeks as she smiled at Rogue's retreating figure.

Layla looked at the small calendar in Lucy's hospital room as a sad smile appeared on her face, only three months until Lucy's birthday.

* * *

(Timeskip –three months later-) (I'm sorry if the story seems rushed)

Layla walked into Lucy's hospital room to find she was sitting up as she and Rogue were playing a game of chest.

"Checkmate," Rogue stated with a smirk as Lucy crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Whatever, I can still beat you at checkers," Lucy stated as she noticed her mother had a small smile on her face.

The past three months had been full of rehab sessions and extra lessons to make up for missed schooling for Lucy as she learnt how to handle herself, Rogue had also visited Lucy almost everyday to make up for lost time, Sting and Yukino also came to see the blonde girl from time to time.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I need you to leave the room for a few minutes," Layla explained to Rogue who nodded as he left to wait outside.

"What's going on mama?" Lucy asked as she watched Layla rifle through the pink backpacks contents.

"It seems like your forgetting what today is, Happy Birthday Sweetheart," Layla whispered as she kissed Lucy on the forehead.

Lucy eyes widened as she looked up at her mother, she had completely forgotten today was her birthday.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," Lucy groaned as her mother chuckled as she pulled Lucy's hospital gown over her head as she changed the girl.

It wasn't long until Lucy's hospital gown was replaced with a dark blue high waisted knee-length skirt with a sleeveless white shirt tucked into the skirt, on her feet were a pair of knee high socks and a pair of white ankle high converse, her waist blonde hair was let loose as a silver necklace (the one she received from her father) dangled from her neck, a pair of star earrings dangled from her ears as well. Rogue sat outside the room waiting as he held a small gift box in hand, the sound of the door sliding open caught his attention as he looked up to find Lucy sitting there in a wheelchair.

"Hey Lu…..you look…nice," Rogue muttered as he avoided her gaze as a heavy blush settled on his cheeks.

"T-Thanks Rogue," Lucy stammered as she folded her hands in her laps.

"Oh, before I forget, Happy Birthday," Rogue grinned as he held the box out to the girl he took it as she opened it carefully.

Rogue had already known about where Lucy was going today since Layla had told him it was a surprise for Lucy.

"It's so pretty," Lucy whispered as she held the bracelet in hand, it was silver with golden letter charms hanging from it as it spelt her name out with a golden heart and star dangling at the end.

"Promise me you'll stay safe this time," Rogue muttered as he hugged Lucy tightly.

"I-I promise," Lucy whispered assuringly as she kissed Rogue on the cheek before she was wheeled away by her mother.

Layla wheeled Lucy out to the parking lot as she helped the blonde into the car carefully before folding the wheelchair up and storing it in the trunk as she got back in the car as she started it and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned as she looked at the passing scenery as they drove along, it had been so long since she's seen any of this.

"It's a surprise, now why don't you take a nap," Layla stated with a small sad smile before turning her attention back to the road.

* * *

(Timeskip)

He sat in the cell as he stared at the ceiling blankly, he already knew what day it was today, July 1st.

"Akuma, you have visitors," a guard grumbled as he unlocked the cell as he was escorted out of the cell.

Now he was confused, exactly who the hell would visit him, he was led down the many different hallways by guards as they came to the one area were all the prisoners would be able to interact with their visitors. His eyes widened as his gaze shifted to the one table where two blondes sat, although one of them was currently seated in a wheelchair. Neither of the blondes seemed to notice him approaching until he finally stood behind them.

"Acnologia," Layla whispered as she hugged the man tightly, tears streamed down the blonde woman's face as she just enjoyed his embrace.

"Layla," Acnologia muttered quietly as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist tightly.

Acnologia turned his attention to the young blonde girl who was staring up at him with wide eyes, tears had welled up in the girls brown eyes as she remained silent. The black haired man released his hold on Layla as he knelt down in front of Lucy who had now let the tears flow freely.

"D-Dad," Lucy whispered as she was hugged tightly by the man, she wrapped her own arms around him as she returned the hug.

"Damnit, I'm so sorry princess, I'm so god damned sorry," Acnologia hissed as he held his daughter close, it was clear that the man blamed himself for Lucy's near death experience.

"I-It's alright dad, I don't blame you for anything that happened," Lucy whispered as she continued hugging her father.

She could care less about what people said about him, Lucy overlooked all that and still saw him as the man she knew him as, her father, not some cold hearted killer but her father.

"Happy Birthday Princess," Acnologia whispered as he let go of Lucy and sat in the chair as Lucy began talking to him.

Even through all that had happened, they were still able to talk and laugh like a somewhat normal family, all that mattered was that everything was all ok now. Lucy didn't care if she may never be able to walk again, she still had everyone she loved to help her her through it all, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

And I'm done. I'm sorry if it sucked but I tried my best, I honestly did.

Important note: If no one understood my metaphor with the television I'll explain, while Lucy was in coma, she was trapped in her subconscious, the static from the television represented th fuzz that settled over her mind since she was in a coma, the television was representing her brain in its comatose state, basically there were only too ways for Lucy to escape it all, pull the plug on the tv and end it all, or take the door to the basement, the "basement" door actually represented Lucy's border of subconscious(this is why when she got closer to the door, she could hear everyone wishing for her to wake up) I hope this sums it up for you all!

See ya!

Izzy-Izzy!


	20. Chapter 20: Vacation

Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I've been dealing with some tough shit in my life, I have counselling in about two weeks I think so I don't know. Let's just see how this chapter goes, alright ( • w • )

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Vacation

The Fairy Tail guild was currently at its calmest with the absence of the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth dragon slayers, with the exception of Wendy. The dragon slayers had been gone on a week long mission leaving their mates behind at the guild.

"This is boring," Lucy groaned as she and Yukino were resting their heads on the bars table.

"Why can't we go anywhere again?" Yukino asked as she frowned into her hand.

"Because, the boys told us to remain here until they get back," Levy explained as she kept her eyes on her book.

"Well it's getting really boring," Mira admitted as she leaned on the counter as she began thinking.

"I have an idea!" Lucy yelled as she stood up so fast that she almost fell over.

"What is it Lucy?" Lisanna asked curiously as she looked at the grinning blonde.

"Why don't we just go on vacation, we did get an all expense paid trip to the beach side hotel in Primrose Town," Lucy grinned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's a great idea Lucy," Yukino chirped as she stood beside the blonde.

"But what about the boys? They're going to be pretty pissed when they find us gone," Levy stated as she placed her book on the table.

"Who cares, it's getting quite boring being cooped up in here," Mira chuckled as she moved to stand beside Lucy and Yukino.

"Not you too Mira-nee," Lisanna whined as she sat there with a frown on her face.

"So are you guys up for it or no?" Lucy questioned as she looked to Levy, and then to Lisanna.

"No, I really don't want Gajeel getting mad at me," Levy stated as she apologized quickly.

"Yeah, I really don't want to have Natsu hunting me down and destroying everything in the process," Lisanna explained as she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, well….we'll be back in a couple of days I guess," Lucy smiled apologetically as she, Mira, and Yukino bid their goodbyes as they left the guild.

"Alright girls, we hurry and pack and then meet up at the train station in twenty minutes, now go," Mira stated as she ran towards her own home while Lucy ran towards her and Rogue's home as Yukino, who was staying with Lucy for the week, followed behind her.

"This is going to be so much fun," Yukino grinned as the girls headed to their respective rooms to begin packing.

"Agreed, I know Rogue's going to be pretty pissed but….oh well," Lucy shrugged as she pulled her pink suitcase out of the closet as she began packing as fast as possible.

Lucy decided to change her outfit for the day, Lucy now wore a white tube top underneath a transparent cropped sleeveless white button up shirt which was tied at the bottom in the front, to go with the shirt, she wore a pair of pastel blue short shorts and grabbed a pair of white flip flops, she let her hair down so it flowed behind her in simple waves.

"Lucy, I'm ready," Yukino grinned as she pulled her light blue suitcase behind her.

Yukino wore a light blue tanktop with a sleeveless white unbuttoned vest over it, she wore a pair of shredded white short shorts and a pair of light blue flats.

"Then let's head out," Lucy grinned as they quickly grabbed a few last minute items and left.

The girls walked for about ten minutes until they finally arrived at the train station where they found Mira waving them over.

"This is supposed to be fun," Mira chirped as she held her lavender coloured suitcase.

Mirajane wore a simple white sundress with a pair of white flip flops, for something so simple, Mira obviously made it work.

"I wonder how long we can be there until the boys figure out where we are," Yukino thought aloud as the train pulled into the station.

"Well they should be back sometime tomorrow so who knows, now let's go!" Lucy yelled as the mages quickly boarded the train as they found an empty booth for themselves.

"So what are we going to do first when we get there?" Lucy asked as she pulled out one of her romance novels.

"I was thinking that after we check into our rooms, we can head down to the beach club," Mira explained with a grin as Yukino and Lucy grinned at the idea.

"Sounds fun," Yukino chuckled as she leaned back in her seat.

"I can't imagine what the boys are going to do when they find out we're gone,"

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my way Light Bulb! Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Sting narrowly dodged the attack as it slammed into the large group of dark mages behind them.

"I wasn't in your fucking way! You aimed at me!" Sting yelled as he turned to glare at the older blonde slayer.

"Both of you idiots quit it, Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

Rogue turned to glare at the other slayers as the attacking mages went down in large numbers as they were being taken out by the slayers.

"This is getting boring," Gajeel groaned as he morphed his arm into a metal pillar as he took out another group of mages.

"For once, I agree with Metal Freak," Natsu huffed as the slayers looked at the destruction and bodies that surrounded them.

A sudden puff of smoke caught their attention as they turned to find none other than Virgo standing there.

"Virgo? Why are you here?" Rogue questioned as he looked at his mates spirit with a blank expression.

"Hello Ouji-sama," Virgo greeted as she bowed slightly at the shadow dragon slayer.

"Virgo, exactly why are you here?" Rogue questioned as he chose to ignore the name he received from Virgo.

"Hime asked me to assist with any of your wounds when you boys finished," Virgo explained as she held a first aid kit in her hands.

"We don't need help damnit," Gajeel growled as he, Laxus and Sting crossed their arms in refusal.

"You have no choice, I'm under specific orders from Hime," Virgo explained as a certain glint appeared in her eyes.

"We don't want your damned help, your going to have to chain us up before we even remotely let you do anything," Sting grumbled as he glared at Virgo.

"Very well then," Virgo stated darkly as her usual chains began glowing an eery pink as the chains multiplied and began swarming her as an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Great fucking job Sting!" Rogue yelled as he dodged the chain that flew towards his leg only to have it wrap around his ankle and pull him to the ground roughly.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Wow, there are a lot of people here," Yukino stated in awe as she looked around, she wore a white bikini with the straps tied around her neck and back, it had light blue swirls on it while the bottoms marched the top but was tied at the side.

"Well the Primrose resort is extremely famous," Mira chuckled as she had a hand on her hip, she wore a sky blue bikini with jagged white diagonal stripes on the bottoms and top, the top was tied around her neck and back while the bottoms were tied at sides.

"This should be fun," Lucy chirped as she looked at the massive crowd of people dancing, the blonde wore a strapless black bikini with white polka dots with the top tied at the front, the bottoms matched the top but were being held at the sides by silver heart hoops.

"Let's go then!" Mira grinned as she grabbed the girls hands and pulled them into the crowd.

The girls danced away as they moved their hips to the beat of the song, this was definetly more fun than being cooped up under the boys orders.

* * *

"Virgo…..Let us go damnit!" Rogue yelled as he finally lost any patience he had left, the entire mission had worn down his patience and this situation definitely wasn't helping.

Rogue was currently dangling upside down from a tree as the chains were wrapped around his body preventing any movement.

"I'm sorry Ouji-sama but I cannot do that, I am under strict orders from Hime right now," Virgo explained as she tightened the bandages on Sting's arm as she stepped on his back roughly while doing so.

"Fro thought that if you call Rogue-Kun Ouji…doesn't that mean you should technically listen to him," Fro questioned as it fell silent.

"Yes, you are right," Virgo stated plainly as she stood up.

Virgo had practically bandaged the boys all boy force as they were now all dangling upside down with the exception of Gajeel who she left floating on a raft in the lake for multiple reasons.

"Frosch you genius! Virgo I demand you let us go!" Rogue yelled as he began squirming again, he was beginning to feel sick from hanging upside down for so long.

"I think he's finally lost it," Laxus huffed as he watched Rogue trying his best to escape again.

"Very well then," Virgo deadpanned as the pink glow enveloped the chains again, one chain lashed out as he pulled Gajeel off the raft and back towards the land.

The chains on the other boys loosened as they fell face first to the ground, Natsu and Sting quickly recovered as they stood up while Laxus and Rogue were a completely different situation.

"I shall be taking my leave now," Virgo stated as she disappeared before the others could say anything.

"Fucking demon-maid," Gajeel growled as he tried to recover from his motion sickness.

"I think Emo-Freaks lost all resolve," Laxus stated as they watched Rogue slam his fist into the back of Sting's head rendering him unconscious.

"Aye," The exceeds chimed in as they watched Rogue's anger from a safe distance.

* * *

"That was so much fun," Yukino laughed lightly as she and the others walked across the boardwalk in their swimsuits.

"Agreed," Lucy chimed in as they looked around the boardwalk for something else to do.

"Why don't we go there next," Mirajane pointed out as they turned their attention towards a small booth selling food.

"Tempura~," A twinkle appeared in Lucy's eyes as she walked towards the food booth.

"Well, I'm am pretty hungry," Yukino explained as her stomach growled in hunger causing her and Mira to begin laughing.

"Then let's go, I'm pretty sure Lucy already has a head start," Mira giggled as they watched Lucy who already began to chow down on Tempura and other foods.

"Well…I've always wanted to try yakitori," Yukino admitted with a small smile as they joined Lucy in eating whatever they could manage.

"This is definitely better than staying back at the guild," Lucy chuckled as she swallowed her mouth full of food.

"Definitely, I can't believe the boys wanted us to stay cooped up in the guild all week," Mira mumbled through her mouth full of food as Yukino nodded in agreement.

After eating themselves full and heading back to the hotel, the girls had headed to their lovely hotel rooms as they decided to go take a shower before meeting up in Mira's room.

"So relaxing," Lucy huffed as she sunk down into the tub as the hot water did wonders on her sore muscles.

"Hime, I have stalled the boys for as long as possible, as you requested," Virgo stated as she stood beside the tub startling Lucy who scrambled to cover herself.

"T-Thank you Virgo," Lucy stammered as she covered herself as much as possible.

"You are very welcome Hime, punishment?"

"Virgo we've been over this, never," Lucy stated with a small smile as Virgo nodded before disappearing and returning to the celestial spirit world.

After finishing her shower, Lucy exited the bathroom as she quickly grabbed a white bra with black lace over it and matching underwear as she simply put on one of Rogue's grey shirts as it revealed her right shoulder, collarbone and a decent amount of cleavage. Lucy walked across to Mirajane's hotel room where she found the other girls already waiting for her. Yukino was currently wearing one of Sting's regular white shirts as well as a pair of her own short white pajama shorts with a blue bow tied at the front. Mira was clad in one of Laxus's button up purple shirts, nothing more, nothing less.

"So has Virgo come back yet?" Mira asked with a devious smirk as Lucy sat down on the floor next to them.

While the girls were on the train, they had come up with the brilliant plan of asking Virgo to stall them for as long as possible.

"Yeah, she said it was a success," Lucy smirked as she opened a bag of chips as she began her snack fest.

"That reminds me….what do you think the boys are going to do to us when they find us?" Mira asked as she took a handful of chips from the bag.

"Sting's my mate….I already have a pretty good idea of what he's going to do," Yukino stated as she grimaced at the thought.

Lucy's mind drifted towards what Rogue might do, it didn't take long for the blonde to figure it out as she shivered at the thought.

"I don't even want to bother finding out," Lucy huffed as the girls continued laughing and talking about all sort of things until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

(Timeskip, The Next Morning)

The guild doors flew open to reveal the dragon slayers as their eyes scanned around the guild.

"Where are the others?" Laxus asked as he, Sting and Rogue searched for their missing mates.

"Yeah, Fro has so much to tell mommy," The exceed chirped as she flew above the guild and searched around for Lucy.

"About that…..,"

Rogue, Sting and Laxus turned towards the nervous looking Lisanna and Levy who were currently sweating bullets as the slayers stared them down.

"Where are they?" Sting asked, his tone solid as he narrowed his blue eyes at Lisanna and Levy.

"Uhh…..," Levy couldn't form words as she sunk into Gajeel's embrace to avoid the piercing stares of the other slayers.

"Well, spit it out," Rogue growled as Natsu and Gajeel stood protectively in front of their slayers.

"Calm your shit Ryos, you too Light Bulb," Gajeel growled as he crossed his arms.

"I know where they are," A small voice spoke up as the three slayers turned around to find Wendy standing there.

Wendy knew why the boys had told the girls to stay back at the guild, mating season was rapidly approaching for the slayers, as a matter of fact, it officially began tomorrow. The slayers were going to become more clingy and agitated for certain reasons, it could end horribly if Laxus, Rogue and Sting didn't find Mira, Lucy and Yukino soon.

"Where are they?" The agitated slayers asked in unison as they looked down at Wendy.

"I think they're in Primrose Town, at the Golden Primrose Resort," Wendy explained as she backed away from the furious slayers.

Yup…they were definitely beginning to feel the effects of mating season. No one failed to notice the dark aura that surrounded the slayers as they silently exited the guild.

"Looks like they're screwed now," Gray deadpanned as he noticed the different auras that flared up around the retreating slayers.

* * *

"The town Is so beautiful, and we haven't even explored it all," Yukino chuckled as they walked through the town with shopping bags on their arms, Yukino's outfit consisted of a pair of light blue shorts, a white tank-top and a pair of blue flip flops with a pair of blue sunglasses hanging from her neck.

"It really is, we really should explore more," Lucy chuckled as she spun around quickly before walking after the other two, Lucy wore a strapless white dress that flared out at her waist and fell right above her knees, over the dress she wore a short sleeves jean jacket, on the blondes feet were a pair of white flats, she also had a pair of black sunglasses perched on her head.

"I have something else planned so let's hurry," Mira stated as she picked up her speed as the girls kept up, Mira wore a white t-shirt under a light blue jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, she also wore a denim high waisted skirt with a thick brown belt and also wore a pair of white flats.

The girls quickly made their way back to the hotel as they quickly dropped of their bags in their hotel rooms before following after Mira.

"So exactly what do you have planned?" Lucy questioned as they walked through the large hotel room.

"I thought a spa day would be the best way to enjoy today," Mira grinned as they entered the hotels spa as they quickly headed towards the dressing rooms.

"I've never been to a spa before," Yukino admitted as she changed into a white robe with the white belt tied around her waist.

"Yeah….neither have I now that I think about it," Lucy stated as she tied her hair into a high messy ponytail with a white ribbon and changed into the usual white robe and belt.

"It'll be alright, just trust me," Mira grinned as they exited the changerooms and were lead towards the chairs.

"Alright Mira, what did you plan first?" Lucy questioned as she sat down in the chair and leaned back into it.

"Manicures and Pedicures," Mira grinned as she held up her hands as she wiggled her fingers.

* * *

While the girls were at the spa, Rogue, Laxus and Sting were currently on their way to Primrose town via train.

"Fucking hell," Sting growled as he held his stomach as his face was tinted a sickly green.

Laxus was luckier since he was able to hide it better than the other two, although his face was pale and he was sweating bullets, he was still powering through it better than Rogue and Sting for sure. Since mating season was starting to effect the slayers, they had chosen to leave the exceeds behind for multiple reasons. Rogue remained silent as he plotted against his mate and what he'd do when he finally captured her, chances are, by time they arrive in Primrose town, the effects of mating season would have more than likely increased.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later that day-) (I apologize if the chapter seems shitty so sorry)

(Warning: Things get a tiny bit steamy)

"This was actually pretty fun," Yukino grinned as she inspected her nails, the girls had gone through multiple spa treatments that day and already felt a million times better than they were before, Yukino's nails were a light blue with dark blue diagonal stripes and white stars on them.

"I'm going to be staying here for a bit longer," Mira sighed in happiness as she remained laying down as the masseuse did wonders on her back.

"I'm going to one of the private hot spring rooms," Lucy announced as Mira simply mumbled a response as she and Yukino left the room, Lucy's nails were painted white with a beautiful black rose which had a green stem with thorns.

"I'm going up to my room so I guess I'll see you later," Yukino explained as she headed back to the dressing rooms to receive her clothing.

"Goodnight Yukino," Lucy chirped as she headed towards the private hot spring room as she slid the door open as she stepped in and slid the door closed behind her.

Lucy allowed her robe to drop as she kept a towel near the edge as she sunk down into the relaxing hot water.

"So worth the trouble," Lucy huffed as she closed her eyes as she drifted deep into her thoughts.

Lucy doesn't know how long she had spaced out for but she was finally brought back by the sound of the door opening which startled her, she quickly grabbed the towel to cover herself as she got ready to yell at the culprit.

"Excuse me….this is a private ro-,"

Lucy wasn't able to finish the sentence as her eyes went wide in shock a fear as she stared at the culprit.

"Found you," Rogue purred as he stared at his mate with lust-filled red eyes.

"R-Rogue," Lucy stammered as she looked up at her slayer nervously, Rogue's messy black hair was tied up in a ponytail as he was clad in only the white towel wrapped around his waist.

"What, you weren't expecting me so soon," Rogue whispered huskily as he allowed the towel to drop as he stepped into the water as he had both his hands on either side of Lucy's body.

"I…..I," Lucy swallowed nervously as she struggled to keep eye contact with Rogue at the moment.

"Cat got your tongue Lu?...Do you know why I told you not to leave the guild?" Rogue asked huskily as he hovered over Lucy.

"…..N-No,"

"You should've remembered it was mating season Lu, I'n shocked you've forgotten," Rogue smirked as his hand slid under Lucy's towel as his hand slid up and down Lucy's inner thigh.

"S-Shit R-Rogue, w-were in the hot spring," Lucy moaned as she continued to struggle with maintaining eye contact.

"Good thing it's a private room then," Rogue whispered as he chuckled huskily as he removed Lucy's towel exposing her bare body causing Rogue to growl in delight.

"R-Rogue," Lucy moaned as her hands gripped the slayers shoulders tightly as she closed her eyes.

* * *

(Timeskip) (You can continue reading if you skipped the last scene)

The next morning, Lucy woke up sore as she tried to sit up but found herself unable to do so as Rogue kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Your not going anywhere," Rogue purred as he startled the blonde, she must've assumed he was asleep.

"R-Rogue," Lucy stammered as she found herself being pinned to the bed with a very naked Rogue hovering over her.

"Your not going anywhere Lu, consider this punishment for not remaining at the guild like I told you," Rogue whispered as he began his attack on Lucy's neck causing the girl to moan loudly in pleasure.

* * *

And I'm done.

I hope you guys enjoy it because I was struggling with my focus while writing the story. Feel free to let me know what you think by reviewing

Izzy-the-Panda


	21. Chapter 21: Opposites Attract

I'm back with an all new chapter (thanks you Mayawong for suggesting a rating change just in case, I wasn't sure if I should or not but thanks for helping!)

I forgot what gave me the idea for this chapter but it requires Acnologia as Lucy's father.

Time for another College/University Au!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Opposites Attract

The saying "Opposites Attract" was a strange one to say the least but many still believed in the theory. The idea of two people almost completely different falling in love with one another was completely magical to certain people, the theory that their opposite personalities balance out the others which is what made it so special. Many people believed in this theory but at the Fiore Academy of the Arts (although it wasn't limited to just arts) many found it weird that two people with almost completely different personalities could fall in love, but at thee F.A.A, odd stuff tends to happen a lot. It was certainly a shock when one of the schools delinquents got together with one of the schools sweetest girls, it was definitely an odd relationship but a cute one nonetheless. This couple just so happened to be between the schools silent delinquent Rogue Cheney and the schools sweetheart Lucy Akuma. Speaking of which, it was currently lunch as many students headed towards the cafeteria, one specific table was completely avoided in fear of pissing the wrong person off, not many people dared to go near the group of delinquents except for one group. Lucy and Rogue wasn't the only odd couple in the school, there was Gajeel and Levy, Mira and Laxus, Sting and Yukino and lastly, Natsu and Lisanna.

"Rogue!" A voice yelled as Rogue, who was currently laying his head on the table with his eyes closed cracked an eye open to find his bubbly blonde girlfriend running over towards the entire group consisting of her friends and his friends.

Rogue sat up as his black hoodie remained over his head as he looked at Lucy, Lucy ran over as Rogue's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey babe," Rogue smirked as Lucy, as per usual, began blushing.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy greeted as Yukino and Lisanna all chimed with their own greetings.

"Hi guys," Lucy chirped as her blush finally faded away to some extent as Rogue's hand remained wrapped around her waist.

"Aren't you excited for winter break," Mira grinned as she looked at everyone excitedly.

"Yeah, I get to go home for Christmas," Levy grinned as everyone chimed in about their own plans, the only one who hadn't said anything was Rogue.

"Rogue, what about you? What are you going to do?" Lucy asked as she shook Rogue's shoulder slightly.

"I'm staying here during Winter Break," Rogue deadpanned as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Why? Wouldn't you prefer to go home?" Lisanna questioned as she finished her lunch while everyone looked towards Rogue curiously.

"Cant, my parents are going to be busy the entire time, there really isn't any point in going home," Rogue stated bluntly as he just sat there.

"You mean you don't have anywhere to go for Christmas?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at her boyfriend sadly.

"Yup,"

It fell silent as Lucy sat there thinking for the longest time possible, multiple thoughts rushed through her head as she tried to find a suitable solution.

"Lu, whatever you're thinking, stop now," Rogue muttered as Lucy got off of him as she began leaving the cafeteria.

"Too late, bye Rogue," Lucy chirped as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before running our of the cafeteria.

Rogue stood up from the the table silently as he stuffed his hands in his pocket as walked in the direction Lucy had gone off.

"Where are you going Rogue," Levy asked as she watched the silent delinquent leave the cafeteria.

They received no answer as Rogue silent exited the cafeteria leaving the group behind.

* * *

Lucy was lost in thoughts as she walked down the empty hallway, she pulled out her phone as she decided to put her final plan into action. All of a sudden, Lucy found herself being pushed up against a locker roughly causing her phone to fly out of her hand.

"Hey babe," the voice purred as Lucy froze nervously, the persons lips were dangerously close to her collarbone while a hand ghosted over her hips while the other kept her trapped against the locker.

"L-Let me go Dan," Lucy stammered as fear coursed through her body.

Dan Straight was another student at the academy with an unhealthy obsession with Lucy, he's taken it to extremes before such as sneaking into her room but if it weren't for Rogue, he would have gotten away with something.

"I'd rather not, I like this position," Dan whispered as he licked his lips, Lucy hated him with every fiber of her being, see as disgusted by him.

"She said let her go," Rogue growled as he slammed his fist into Dan's jaw sending him crashing to the floor off of Lucy.

Rogue looked at the terrified Lucy as he bent over and picked up Lucy's phone before moving to stand in front of his girlfriend.

"You alright Lu?" Rogue asked quietly as he handed his phone back to Lucy who muttered a quiet thank you.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy mumbled as she rubbed her aching shoulder.

"I'm going to kill that sick motherfucker," Rogue growled as he clenched his fists angrily.

"R-Rogue, it's alright, I swear," Lucy whispered as she grabbed Rogue's arm as she attempted to calm him down.

Rogue remained silent as he and Lucy walked towards the library where they walked to the back where they would be hidden from anyone else in the library.

"Are you sure your okay?" Rogue asked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her to his chest as they stood there.

"Y-Yeah, I promise," Lucy whispered as she buried her face in Rogue's hoodie as she inhaled his scent.

The two remained like that for a few more minutes before Lucy decided she was actually ok before the two sat at the table located at the back of the library.

"So exactly what were you planning to do about my Christmas situation?" Rogue questioned as he tucked his arms behind his head and placed his feet on the table as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, I was going to ask my parents if you could stay with us during the break," Lucy stated plainly as Rogue's eyes widened as he fell backwards off the chair.

"Say that again," Rogue asked as he stood up off the floor.

"I said I was going to ask my parents if you could stay with us," Lucy repeated as she looked up at Rogue.

"You would really do that for me?" Rogue questioned as he looked down at Lucy.

"Of course, I don't think my parents would mind either," Lucy chirped as she smiled at Rogue who sat down again.

"Thanks Lu," Rogue whispered as he kissed Lucy on the cheek sweetly causing the girl to begin blushing.

"Y-Yeah…..Hello?" Lucy stammered as she pressed her phone to her ear as she began having a conversation with whoever had picked up.

Rogue spaced out as Lucy continued talking with someone he could on assume was Lucy's mother, he's seen pictures of Lucy's parents in the girls dorm and Lucy's father looked like the last person Rogue wanted to piss off in any way.

"H-He's my boyfriend," Lucy stammered as she began explaining who Rogue was to her, Rogue chuckled as he watched the easily embarrassed blondes face flare up.

"N-No it isn't like that Mama!" Lucy yelled in a hush voice as her blush deepened.

"R-Really?! T-That's great, I guess I'll see you and dad tomorrow I guess," Lucy chirped as she hung up the phone and turned towards Rogue as she threw herself at him.

"She says you can stay," Lucy grinned as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's torso.

"Really?" Rogue asked as he looked at Lucy who looked excited.

"Yeah, my mom said she really wanted to meet the boy I'm always talking about," Lucy explained with a slight blush as Rogue wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks Lu," Rogue whispered as he looked at Lucy who was smiling.

"I-It's no big deal, I-I have a class in ten minutes, what're you going to do now?" Lucy asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder as she looked at Rogue.

"I'm going to take a nap," Rogue smirked as he kicked his feet up onto the table and leaned back in his chair as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Your so lazy," Lucy chuckled as Rogue wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as he gave a quick and sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yeah whatever," Rogue smirked as he leaned back and closed his eyes once more.

Lucy turned to smile at her boyfriend before turning and running out of the library before she was late for her class.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later that day)

Lucy walked down the hallway clad in only the towel wrapped around her body and her lacy black bra and panty set. Luckily this was the girls dorm building and Lucy didn't exactly have to worry about anyone seeing her since most people were currently at the cafeteria for dinner. The blonde opened the room to her dorm as she was shocked to find Rogue clad in only a pair of black sweatpants and white socks laying on her bed.

"R-Rogue! What are you doing here?!" Lucy yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her, Rogue kept his eyes closed and his hands tucked behind his head as he laid there.

"Waiting for you," Rogue deadpanned as he remained laying in Lucy's bed, on top of being shirtless, he had a pair of black beats headphones around his neck as well.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she tightened her grip on her towel, a deep blush settled on her cheeks at the fact that she was practically half naked infront of her boyfriend.

"Sting locked me out of the dorm, my guess is Yukino's going to be there with him for the night, I also figured we might as well go to the cafeteria together," Rogue explained plainly as he kept his eyes closed.

"W-Whatever, j-just don't open yours eyes u-until I say so," Lucy stammered as Rogue grunted in response.

Lucy turned her back to Rogue nervously as she searched through her draws for a pair of Pajamas before settling with a pair of fuzzy black hello kitty pajama pants and a black tanktop with a pair of fuzzy white socks with black hearts.

"You can open your eyes now, and put on a damned shirt!" Lucy yelled as she threw one of Rogue's old grey t-shirts at him.

"Fine, fine," Rogue huffed as he stood from Lucy's bed and quickly pulled the shirt over his head.

Lucy quickly stepped into her ankle high white converse as Rogue grabbed his black Adidas jacket and quickly put on his sneakers as they left the dorm.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Rogue questioned as they walked out of the dorm building as they walked across the cold campus.

"N-No," Lucy stated stubbornly as she began shivering, Rogue huffed as he removed his jacket and handed it to Lucy who accepted it reluctantly.

"You've really got to stop being so careless," Rogue smirked as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder as they walked.

"W-Whatever, what about you? Aren't you going to get cold," Lucy questioned as she snuggled into Rogue's warm embrace.

"I like the cold, it doesn't really bother me much," Rogue explained as Lucy began giggling.

"Great I guess I can officially say I'm dating a snowman," Lucy chuckled as she and Rogue finally arrived at the cafeteria.

"Whatever makes you happy," Rogue grinned as they went to get something to eat.

It wasn't long until the odd couple was sitting at their usual group of friends with plates of food in their hand.

"So Rogue? Have you solved your entire break situation?" Mira asked curiously as they all sat there and looked towards Rogue and Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Lucy," Rogue stated nonchalantly as he was magically half way done with eating.

"That's so sweet, you guys get to spend all of the break together," Mira cooed as her ultimate plans for her top couple ran through her head.

"Lu-chan, what about your da-,"

"I'll deal with him," Lucy explained quickly as she chuckled nervously after cutting Levy off.

* * *

(Timeskip –Back at the Dorms-)

"Rogue, why are you still in my room?" Lucy asked as she kicked off her shoes as she looked at her boyfriend who had made himself comfortable on her bed.

"I already told you, Sting locked me out of the dorm," Rogue explained as he smirked at the frustrated blonde.

"Y-You know what, just move over," Lucy huffed as she turned off the lights and climbed into the bed next to Rogue.

Lucy kept Rogue's sweater on as she decided she liked the smell of it and just how comfortable it was, Rogue pulled Lucy to his chest as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Night Lu," Rogue whispered as he buried his face in Lucy's neck.

"N-Night R-Rogue,"

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Bye Levy!" Lucy yelled as she watched Levy slam the trunk of her parents car close.

"Bye Lu-chan, Bye Rogue!" Levy yelled as she got into the car as it drove off.

It was currently twelve o clock as Lucy had finally finished saying bye to everyone, some of the others such as Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna and Yukino had left earlier than the others.

"Oi Rogue? You nervous?" Sting questioned as he, Rogue and Natsu leaned against the wall as Lucy was currently pacing around nervously.

"About what?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow, unlike all the other times, his hood was currently left down revealing his messy black hair which had been pulled back into an effortless ponytail.

"Meeting Lucy's parents, specifically her dad," Sting snickered as he watched Rogue begin sweating bullets at the thought.

"I've met her dad before," Natsu stated plainly as Sting and Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.

"How?"

"Me and Luce are childhood friends, and her dads our fathers boss," Natsu stated with a grin as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you guys didn't know?" Natsu questioned as he looked at Rogue who now looked twice as nervous.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled as they turned to see a blonde woman running towards Lucy causing the girl to drop her bag as she hugged the woman.

"Mom!" Lucy grinned as she hugged Layla tightly, the two looked exactly alike with the exception of the fact that Lucy was paler than Layla and Layla was obviously older than Lucy.

"It's so good to see you again sweetheart," Layla chirped as her grip on Lucy tightened as the girl sweatdropped.

"Mom, I saw you on the first day school started…..remember," Lucy stated as the boys sweatdropped in the background.

"Riiightt…..," Layla chuckled nervously as she scratched her neck sheepishly.

"Lucy," a voice called as they all turned to find a tall man with black and piercing dark blue eyes looking at Lucy.

"Dad!" Lucy yelled as she threw herself at the blue eyed man and hugged him tightly.

"I guess the stories of him looking murderous were true," Sting stated nervously as they hid in the shadows nervously.

"Well, looks like your screwed," Natsu smirked as he slapped Rogue on the back.

"Which one of you is the one who's dating my daughter," A voice growled as the three students looked up to find none other than the demon himself glaring down at them.

"Uhhh….,"

"He is!" Natsu and Sting yelled in unison as they pushed a nervous Rogue forward.

Before anyone could've done anything, Lucy stepped in as she grinned up at her father.

"Dad, before you do or say anything, this is my boyfriend, Rogue Cheney," Lucy blushed slightly as she introduced Rogue to her father.

"So your Skiadrum's son," Acnologia muttered as he narrowed his eyes at Rogue skeptically.

"Acnologia, get over here and help me please!" Layla yelled as she called Acnologia off as Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys after the break," Lucy chirped as she grabbed the nervous Rogue's hand and led him away.

"Bye Luce," Sting and Natsu stated as they watched Lucy and Rogue get into the car.

"So you must be the boy Lucy's been telling me all about, Rogue right?" Layla asked with a small smile as she looked back at Rogue.

Rogue looked up as he didn't fail to notice the secretive glare Lucy's father was giving him.

Well this should be fun….…

* * *

And I'm done

I'm just going to end the chapter there for now because I have an awesome idea for my next Drabble and I really want to start working on it now. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this Drabble. I might eventually write a part two to this but let's see how it turns out.

Izzy-ish-a-dinosaur


	22. Chapter 22: New Friends

Sorry for the late update but I'm trying to sort out some issues right now in my life. With that being said, I got this idea from a dream I had, and I ran it by Koala and now here we are, Enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail…..time to cry.

* * *

New Friends

The bell rang as many students filed out of the school building as many of them headed towards the dorm buildings, one of these many students included a black haired boy looking down at his phone. He wore a pair of simple black jeans with a white t-shirt that showed off his abs quite well with an unzipped sleeveless black vest with a hood over it, he also wore a pair of simple black sneakers as well.

"Oi Rogue!" A voice yelled as he looked up to find two of his closest friends standing by the academy's gates.

"Yes?" Rogue questioned as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he adjusted the strap of his black backpack as it lazily swung on his shoulder.

"We were wondering if you're hanging out with us, Natsu and the others tonight," Yukino explained as she smiled at Rogue who's face remained black.

"No, I have somewhere to be," Rogue deadpanned as he turned away and began walking again leaving Sting and Yukino standing there.

"Buzzkill," Sting huffed as Rogue disappeared from their line of sight.

Rogue ignored Sting's comment as he continued walking, about twenty minutes later, Rogue finally arrived at the train station as he boarded the next train to his destination.

"Why'd I bother boarding this thing," Rogue groaned as he held his stomach and slumped over in his seat.

About ten minutes later, the train stopped in the station as Rogue stumbled off the train as he sat on a bench trying not to hurl. After finally coming to his senses, he began walking again until he came upon the a large white building, the Hospital. Rogue walked into the hospital as the nurses greeted him until he was stopped by one particular nurse.

"Hi sweetheart," Cassandra chirped as she put down her clipboard and hugged her son tightly.

"Hi mom," Rogue deadpanned as he adjusted his backpack once more as he looked at the bubbly green eyed woman.

Cassandra along with one of her long time friends, Layla, were both nurses at the hospital, Cassandra frequently got to see her son when he came to visit considering he resided in one of the dorms at the academy.

"She's waiting for you," Layla grinned as she quickly walked by and disappeared down the hall as Rogue nodded in acknowledgment.

"I can't believe this is her last day in the hospital, it's actually kind of sad, now I can't tease her about her crush anymore," Cassandra pouted as Rogue ignored his mothers last comment and walked towards the elevator as he quickly boarded it and took it up to the fifth floor.

Rogue stepped out of the elevator as the door closed behind him, he walked down the hall until he slid open a specific hospital door and walked into the room and looked around.

"Rogue you're here!" A voice yelled as Rogue was tackled into a hug by a buxom blonde.

"Of course I am Lu, I don't really have anywhere else to go," Rogue smirked as he returned Lucy's hug.

Lucy was a childhood friend of Rogue that had been admitted to the hospital many years ago, a few years ago she'd have the NG tube in her nose and wouldn't be able to leave her bed but Rogue was glad to say that wasn't the case anymore.

"I can't believe that today's my last day in the hospital," Lucy chirped as she spun around as if doing a little victory dance.

"Yeah, and I have permission from your mom to take you out today," Rogue explained with a small smile as Lucy's dance stopped and she began blushing.

"L-Like a-a d-date?" Lucy asked as she kept her hands behind her back as she fidgeted nervously.

"Sure, let's call it that" Rogue teased as Lucy turned away from him so she could hide her blush.

"I guess that's why my mom and your mom left these for me then," Lucy muttered as she grabbed a bag of clothing that had been provided for the blonde courtesy of the matchmaking mothers.

"Yeah, I kind of asked them for a favour," Rogue admitted sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

If anyone were to see him now, they wouldn't know if it was really Rogue they were dealing with, Rogue usually only allowed his playful side to show around the bubbly blonde girl.

"A-Alright! Get out so I can get ready," Lucy stated as she shoved Rogue out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Rogue huffed in amusement as he leaned against the wall with his hands stuffed in his vest pockets, Layla came strolling down the halls as she stopped next to Rogue with a small smile on her face.

"Please make sure nothing happens to Lucy or god so help me you'll need to sleep with one eye open," Layla stated calmly as she smiled at Rogue who sweatdropped at her statement.

"I promise," Rogue chuckled nervously as he held his hands up in peace.

"No Rogue, I'm serious, after being stuck in a hospital room for years, I'm not sure how she'll react to seeing so many different things and….I just want to make sure she'll be alright," Layla explained quietly as she held her clipboard in her hands.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her," Rogue stated as Layla nodded before disappearing down the hall once more.

The door to Lucy's hospital room slid open revealing her in something better than her usual hospital gown, Lucy wore a pair of pastel blue shorts that were shredded, a white tanktop tucked into the shorts with a white lace crop top over it, her waist length blonde hair was let loose as her bangs were being held back by a bunny (chappy) hair pin, a white eyepatch covered her left eye for certain reasons , on her feet were a pair of white flats while her arms were decorated with different white and light blue bracelets to tie her entire outfit together.

"S-So, how do I look?" Lucy asked nervously as she stood in front of Rogue with her head hung low.

"You look nice, now let's go," Rogue grinned as Lucy nervously trailed behind him as they walked towards the elevator.

"I can't believe I'm actually leaving the hospital," Lucy gasped as she entered the elevator, the blonde began hyperventilating from excitement until Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop.

"Calm down Lu," Rogue stated as he looked at Lucy who nodded quietly in agreement.

"O-Ok," Lucy mumbled as she stood still and began fidgeting, the elevator doors opened as Rogue grabbed her hand and led her out of the hospital as she began blushing a deep shade of red.

"Have fun on your date Rogue!" Cassandra chirped as she waved at the duo as they left.

Rogue chose to ignore his mothers comment as they left the hospital, Lucy's eye(the one that wasn't covered) twinkled in excitement as she looked around.

"It's so beautiful outside," Lucy stated in awe as she continued to look around, the cherry blossom trees that lined the streets caught Lucy's attention, she hasn't been near one in years.

"It isn't really special but sure, why not," Rogue deadpanned as he pulled Lucy closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders instead as they walked.

"S-So where are we going?" Lucy asked as they turned the street as they walked up a bunch of steps.

"The train station," Rogue groaned as he already began to feel sick.

"I thought you hated trains?" Lucy questioned as she looked up at Rogue.

"I do," he deadpanned as Lucy became confused.

"Then why are we taking a train?"

"Because, it's your first day out of the hospital and I thought id take you around," Rogue groaned as they boarded the train and sat down, Lucy pulled Rogue's head onto her lap as they both began blushing.

"Rogue, that's sweet and all but you didn't have to do that for me," a red faced Lucy stated as she smiled at Rogue softly.

"I want to, I thought it would be better if I made your first day out special," Rogue explained as he tried to ignore the fact that his head was on Lucy's lap but failed miserably as his face burnt bright red.

"T-Thank you Rogue…this really means a lot to me," Lucy admitted as she smiled kindly.

The train ride went on for about ten more minutes until Lucy and Rogue exited the train, after taking time to recover, Rogue and Lucy began walking through the streets until they came upon a street fair.

"T-This is so cool," Lucy stated as she looked around at the street fair, many people were enjoying treats such as cotton candy or candy apples.

One thought hit Lucy hard as she looked around, she hadn't exactly talked to many people in so many years, she felt nervous as she looked at all the people that walked around enjoying the fair.

"R-Rogue….there's so many people," Lucy whispered as she hugged Rogue tightly.

"Calm down Lu, there's nothing to worry about," Rogue reassured the blonde as they walked up to a game booth.

The two spent forty minutes gathering different prizes as Lucy ended up with an entire new collection of stuffed toys.

"This is actually so much fun," Lucy grinned as she hugged the chibi crown plushie to her chest.

"Oi Rogue!" A voice called out as Rogue muttered a string of curses as he and Lucy froze.

"Rogue….who's that?" Lucy asked quietly as she nervously got closer to Rogue.

"An idiot friend of mine," Rogue groaned as he turned around to face the idiot.

"What do you want Sting?" Rogue questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Sting and Yukino who stood beside the fool.

"Hi Rogue, when you said you had somewhere to be today we would've never figured out you were on a date," Yukino chuckled as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"I-It isn't a date!" Lucy shrieked as she accidentally drew attention to herself.

"Hey….who are you?" Sting questioned as he towered over Lucy causing the girl to begin shaking in fear.

"I…..I…I…," Lucy couldn't even stammer out a sentence as Sting looked down at her, except for Rogue, she hadn't exactly talked to anyone the same age as them.

"Leave her alone Sting," Rogue huffed as he slammed his fist into Sting's shoulder forcing him away from Lucy.

"Damn, I just wanted to know her name," Sting hissed as he held his shoulder and glared at Rogue who glared back at him.

"Please calm down you two," Yukino interrupted as she grabbed Sting's arm and pulled her far enough from Rogue.

"We just wanted to know her name," Sting huffed as he crossed his arms and continued glaring at Sting.

"Fine….her names Lucy Heartfillia, she'll be attending school with us in about six weeks," Rogue explained as Lucy nervously moved out from behind him, in all honesty, Lucy knew she was acting like a child afraid of clowns.

"N-Nice t-to meet y-you b-both," Lucy stammered as she bowed slightly.

"Oh, you must be my new dorm mate, nice to meet you, I'm Yukino Aguria," Yukino greeted as she smiled kindly at the extremely shy blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you Blondie, I'm the amazing Sting Eucliffe," Sting smirked proudly as he looked at Lucy.

"Y-Your blonde t-too," Lucy stammered as she avoided Sting's gaze nervously.

"Whatever, how the hell do you know Rogue anyway?" Sting questioned as he ignored Lucy's last comment.

"She's a childhood friend," Rogue answered for Lucy as he glared at Sting once more.

"Not to be rude or anything but how comes we've never met her then?" Yukino questioned as she looked at Lucy and then at Rogue, both Sting and Yukino were childhood friends of Rogue yet they have never met Lucy.

"B-Because I-I've been h-hospitalized s-since I w-was s-seven," Lucy explained nervously as she began fidgeting nervously.

"I-I'm so sorry for asking!" Yukino yelled as she began apologizing to Lucy who had inched closer to Rogue.

"I-It's fine," Lucy mumbled and became nervous as she noticed Sting was staring at her as if her were studying her.

"Oi blondie, why do you wear an eyepatch?" Sting questioned as Rogue's glare intensified for some unknown reason.

Rogue looked as if he were about to lunge and murder Sting but was stopped by Lucy.

"A-Are you s-sure you want t-to see?" Lucy asked quietly, she felt comfortable around Sting and Yukino, almost like she could trust them.

"Lucy, don't tell me your actually going to show them," Rogue muttered as he looked down at Lucy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure," Lucy muttered as she nervously walked forward and stopped in front of Sting and Yukino.

Lucy moved her hand as she removed the eyepatch allowing Sting and Yukino too see her eye.

"Lucy…your eye….it's…,"

"White, I know," Lucy muttered, she expected them to make a big fuss over it like others had in the past.

Lucy's left eye which was supposed to be brown was white with a thin black ring surrounding it.

"I think it's pretty freaking cool," Sting smirked as Lucy's eyes widened.

"H-Huh?" Lucy questioned as she adjusted her eyepatch.

"You heard me blondie, that's actually pretty freakig cool," Sting grinned as Lucy returned to Rogue's side.

"Yeah, that's a pretty unique trait if you ask me," Yukino complimented as they began walking.

"T-Thank you, t-that wasn't the r-reaction I was expecting," Lucy whispered as they walked along the sidewalk, they had left the fair and were now walking through the town.

"I thought you'd be a lot more jumpy around people," Rogue muttered as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled as the group turned around to find Layla in the car waiting for Lucy.

"Uh…who's that?" Yukino asked as she looked towards Lucy and Rogue for answers.

"It's just my mom, I guess I kind of have to go now," Lucy mumbled as she turned towards Rogue.

"T-Today w-was fun, I-I think i-it was really sweet t-that you p-planned this all," Lucy stammered as she looked up at Rogue who blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"I already told you, it isn't that big of a deal," Rogue muttered as he looked at Lucy who's blushed has somehow deepened.

"Keep t-telling yourself that, b-bye Rogue," Lucy stammered as she stretched up and placed a sweet kiss on Rogue's cheek causing them both to begin blushing deeper.

"Goodbye you two, it was nice meeting you two," Lucy mumbled as she bowed before dragging her large bag of stuffed toys into the car as she and Layla left.

"Bye Lucy!" Sting and Yukino yelled as they watched the car drive off.

The trio began heading back towards the train station as Sting began snickering.

"Who would've thought that all this time Rogue had a secret girlfriend,"

"Will you shut up already!"

"Ow! Did you have to fucking punch me!?"

"Can you two please calm down?"

* * *

(Timeskip –About a week later-)

"I don't wanna go to class," Sting groaned as he and Rogue left their dorm room with the latter dragging the former against his protests.

"Will you just shut the fuck up already," Rogue growled as he continued dragging a mumbling Sting.

"You know what…fine….fuck you," Sting grumbled as they finally arrived at the classroom to find people whispering.

"I heard we're getting a new student,"

"I hope it's a hot guy,"

"I hope it's another girl,"

"Oi Rogue, do you think it's Lucy?" Sting questioned as they took their seats in the back.

"Not for another few weeks," Rogue mumbled as he leaned back in his seat lazily.

The classrooms gossip continued as a majority of the students began discussing what type of new student they wanted.

"Alright class! Settle down," Guildarts huffed as he stood at the front of the class with his eyes narrowed.

The class finally settled down as Guildarts cleared his throat and looked at every last student.

"Alright, as you've all heard, a new student had joined the academy and shall be part of this classroom, you can come in now," Guildarts stated as the door slid open revealing the new students.

"Lucy?! We thought you wouldn't be here for another couple of weeks," Rogue and Sting yelled in unison as the former had fallen backwards in his chair from shock.

"S-Sorry," Lucy mumbled as she bowed slightly as her way of apologizing.

Lucy's long blonde hair was let loose as it flow in blonde waves to her knees, she wore a short ruffled white skirt with a white tank top and an off the shoulder white crop top with the words "Love and Cupcakes" on it in different colors, she wore a pair of ankle high teal converse to go with the outfit as well, her white eyepatch was also present as per usual.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Lucy Heartfillia,"

"….I….I-It's nice to meet you all!" Lucy choked out as she bowed again nervously.

"She's so cute,"

"She's seems really nice, but shy,"

"Her chest is huge,"

That last comment caused a book to go soaring towards Dobengal who had made the comment, the book nailed the teen in his head knocking him to the floor as many people looked down at him, no one seemed to notice that Rogue was now missing one of his books.

"Anyways, Lucy, you'll be sitting in the back next to Rogue," Guildarts explained as Lucy nodded nervously as she made her way over to Rogue as many girls started complaining.

"That's not fair! She can't sit next to Rogue-senpai!" A majority of the girls yelled as they began shooting dirty looks at Lucy who became nervous again.

"Lu calm down," Sting whispered as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder causing many of the girls to yell in protest.

The lesson went on until the bell rang, Lucy gathered her stuff nervously as she failed to notice the person looming over her.

"Oi Luce!" Sting grinned as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder startling her and causing her to drop her books.

"Sting you fucking idiot, you already know she's nervous around people," Rogue snarled as he helped Lucy gather her books quickly before helping her stand.

"Rogue's right Sting, that was a stupid move," Yukino scolded as Sting simply huffed and looked away.

"S-Since when d-do you call me Luce?" Lucy asked nervously as they all began walking as people tuned to look at Lucy causing Lucy to become nervous again.

"What? I thought we were friends," Sting smirked as Lucy felt a small wave of happiness wash over her.

"Friends….r-right! We're friends," Lucy declared as she nodded her head.

"Well, since we have gyms and you don't have gym clothes, I guess you'll be borrowing my spare," Yukino grinned as she pulled the shy blonde into the change room as Rogue and Sting headed towards the boys change room.

"The new girl is hot,"

"Agreed, she's got a massive rack,"

"How comes she wears an eyepatch?"

"She must have some weird pirate dress up fetish,"

Rogue slammed his gym locker shut as many turned to look at him, the teen angrily stormed out of the change room ignoring the odd stares that were directed towards him.

"Lucy, please come out of the change room!" Yukino cried as she tried to pull who Rogue could only assume was Lucy out of the change room.

"N-No!"

"Rogue, can you help me please?" Yukino asked quietly as she released Lucy's arm causing the blonde to tumble backwards.

"Don't call him! He's a stupid pervert!" Lucy yelled childishly as Yukino began snickering as Rogue glared at the door.

"You know what….screw it," Rogue huffed as he threw open the change room door and stormed in to grab Lucy.

"Oh my god it's Rogue-Senpai!" A majority of the girls in the change room squealed in excitement causing Yukino to groan at their stupidity as she remained outside the change room.

"Rogue put me down!" Lucy wailed as Rogue pulled her up off of the floor in the corner she was hiding and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Consider this punishment for the pervert comment," Rogue smirked darkly as his hand snaked around Lucy's waist.

"Senpai please notice us!"

"What's with all the screaming?" Sting questioned as he stood beside Yukino.

"That," Yukino deadpanned as she pointed towards the girls change room as the door was kicked open revealing Rogue with a kicking Lucy thrown over his shoulder.

"Did he really just go in the girls change room?" Sting sweat dropped as Yukino nodded.

"Yup, and all over some stupid pervert comment,"

Needless to say, Lucy refused to talk to Rogue for the rest of the day due to that embarrassing moment, by time it was the end of the day, Rogue was desperate to get Lucy to talk to him.

"Come on Lu, I said I was sorry," Rogue groaned as he trailed after Lucy who was currently wearing Rogue's oversized Adidas jacket.

Lucy still remained quiet but let out a squeal as Rogue's arm snaked around her waist as he pulled Lucy's body close to his.

"Come on Lu," Rogue whispered huskily as Lucy began blushing.

"S-See! I-I told you that you w-were a p-pervert," Lucy stammered as she looked away from Rogue with a bright red face.

"Yeah but only around you," Rogue added with a smirk as he gently grabbed Lucy's chin as he forced her to look up at him.

"B-Baka," Lucy mumbled as she looked away nervously.

"Tell you what, to make up for it, I'll take you to your favorite food place for tempura, just like we used to do when we were younger," Rogue grinned as he released Lucy's chin, Rogue obviously noted the glint that appeared in Lucy's eye at the mention of her favorite food place.

"You still remember my favorite food place?" Lucy asked quietly as she held Rogue's hand as they walked away from campus, to anyone else, it looked like they were a couple.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, we used to go all the time," Rogue stated as they walked through town.

"You do know this means we'll have to go on a train right," Lucy chuckled quietly as she looked up at Rogue.

"Yeah but it's worth it to spend an extra hour with you," Rogue stated with a playful smirk as Lucy's blush returned.

"Sometimes your so mushy, j-just thought I'd let you know," Lucy muttered as she avoided Rogue's gaze.

"I'm only like that around you, keep that in mind," Rogue grinned as they walked away.

"Love rival has stolen our senpai away from us!" The group of fan girls wailed as they watched the pair walk away.

"You never had him in the first place, Rolu triumphs over all," Yukino yelled as she stuck her tongue out at the group of fan girls childishly.

"Where the hell did you even come up with a ship name like that?" Sting questioned as he glanced at Yukino who was mocking the depressed fan girls.

"Oh, I got it from Rogue's mom, isn't it cute," Yukino chirped as the fan grls began crying even more.

"Now senpai will never notice us!"

* * *

And I'm done

I'm sorry if my update is late but I've been trying to catch up on school work. I'm twice as happy because my school is paying for a majority of a trip my family couldn't afford in the first place, thanks to a very kind teacher that pulled a few strings, so now I'm pumped!

Just a small note, I've gotten all the request for drabbles such as part two of Edolas, I'll try and write those ones but I have no ideas yet and about the lemon that was requested, I'll try but I don't consider myself great at writing romances, much less a lemon, I might try but I don't really have the confidence (because of how many people in my real life that have told me that my ideas for certain things suck, society is cruel but what can I do)

Thanks for reading!

Izzy-The-Amazing-Panda(•w•)/


	23. Chapter 23: Until We Meet Again

Hey guys! I'm back. This chapter came from an idea I had where Lucy and Rogue had similar yet completely different slayer arts and are part of Phantom Lord as , this happens before the Timeskip and Lucy looks up to Juvia as an older sister (I can picture an amazing friendship between the two) So yeah, please enjoy! I'm sorry if it sucks!

I don't own Fairy Tail, I want to cry now.

* * *

Until We Meet Again

Rays of sun shone through the transparent light blue curtains as they landed upon a sleeping blonde, the girl looked no older than twelve with wavy mid-back length hair and wore a knee length white nightgown. A shadowy black figure slipped into the room as it's gleaming red eyes glanced at the girl as it smirked darkly. The blonde continued to sleep on, completely unaware of the shadowy figure hovering over her.

"Lu~cy," the voice hissed as it's cold hand went to Lucy's neck as the blonde blinked tiredly as she looked up.

"Huh?...what's goi-…KYAAAA!" Lucy tumbled out of her bed as she hit the floor hard, it didn't take her much longer to figure out who the dark figure was.

"Ryos….it isn't funny," Lucy whined as she rubbed her now aching head, Ryos began snickering as he slipped out of the shadows and stood in front of Lucy.

He couldn't be much older than Lucy either, his messy black hair fell over his right eye revealing only one of his piercing red eyes, his usual white scarf was present but remained around his neck instead of pulled up over the lower half of his face like it usually was, he wore a dark grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves scrunched up until it was a bit over his elbows, the Phantom Lord mark was also present on the left shoulder of his shirt marking where his guild mark was located, the shirt was tucked into a pair of baggy black pants which were tucked into a pair of laced up black combat boots.

"It's always funny," Ryos smirked as Lucy frowned slightly as she remained on her knees as she continued rubbing her head.

"What's happening?" A voice from Lucy's bed as they turned to see Frosch had woken up.

Frosch was actually Ryos's exceed but claimed that Lucy was very cuddly and warm.

"This jerk scared me again," Lucy whined as she stood from the floor and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the Demon Slayer.

"No, I was just waking you up in a more entertaining way," Ryos smirked again as Lucy placed her hand on his back as she began pushing him towards the door.

"Then get out! I'm getting dressed you Baka!" Lucy yelled as she shoved him out of her dorm and slammed the door in his face.

Lucy quickly traded her nightgown for a white dress with thick white straps, the dress glared out at her knees in many layers of ruffles, a black belt around her waist with a black bow on her right hip, the dress also had detached sleeves that begun at her elbows an fell to where her fingers began, a black ribbon with a bow tied on it was also at the top of the detached sleeves, on Lucy's feet were a pair of ankle high white sneakers and a golden anklet with a silver crescent moon charm and a golden star charm hanging from it. Ryos leaned against the wall outside Lucy's room as he waited for his blonde "friend". Most would find it weird that two kids made it in such a rough guild like Phantom Lord but the two were able to survive, their magic is what had allowed them acceptance into such a brutal guild like Phantom Lord.

"I'm ready," Lucy mumbled as she closed her room door behind her, in her arms was Frosch in her usual pink frog costume.

"Alright, then let's go," Ryos smirked as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the shadows along with Frosch as they traveled to the guild.

When they arrived at the guild, they were shocked to find a majority of the guilds members tense as if something was about to happening.

"Nee-chan, what's going on?" Lucy asked as she grabbed Juvia's arm as she stopped the water Mage who was about to leave the guild.

"Nothing, Juvia needs a favor from you and Ryos," The water Mage spoke with an unknown emotion swimming in her eyes.

"Sure Nee-chan, anything," Lucy grinned as she looked up at Juvia as Ryos remained silent, his scarf was now pulled up over the lower half of his face.

Although Juvia wasn't exactly related to Lucy in anyway, Lucy still saw the water Mage as her older sister, Juvia was the one who found her and Ryos all those years ago and got them to join the guild. She was even able to get the master to accept them into the guild, she had told the guild master about the fact that both Lucy and Ryos possessed a rare type of slayer arts they had gained from taking out their respective guardians.

"Juvia needs you and Ryos to take a mission and leave the guild, now," Juvia's statement had confused both young mages but nonetheless, they nodded.

"A-Alright then Nee-chan," Lucy mumbled as she went over to the mission board with Ryos in tow.

The two mages quickly looked over the mission board until Ryos's red eyes darted to a mission.

"Hey Lu, how about this one," Ryos stated as he held the mission flyer in his hand.

The job was located in Shirotsume and needed two capable mages to take out a group of bandits.

"Yeah, I guess that one looks alright, let's go then," Lucy grinned as she pulled Ryos along as they walked passed Juvia.

"Bye Nee-chan! See you later!" Lucy yelled as she dragged Ryos out of the guild as she held Frosch in hand.

"Juvia is sorry," The bluenette whispered as she watched her "little sister's" retreating figure.

* * *

(Timeskip –In Shirotsume-) (Sorry if it sucks so far)

"Wow, Shirotsume looks beautiful," Lucy stated in awe as she looked around, Ryos's face remained blank as his scarf was up over the lower half of his face.

"Not bad," Ryos mumbled as Lucy glared at him for his blunt answer.

The two had just left the mayors office and were now heading towards the forest.

"One day, I want to go on tons of adventures," Lucy stated as her eyes sparkled, Ryos thought she sounded like a child at the moment.

"Where's this coming from?" Ryos questioned as they finally entered the forest.

"Well….I was just thinking, one day, I'd want to explore most of Fiore, probably with Juvia-nee," Lucy explained as she continued rambling on, she had also failed to notice that Ryos had gone missing.

"And then I could-….Ryos? Ryos?!" Lucy yelled as she span around in circles looking for her friend/crush.

"Boo," a voice hissed as Lucy felt a cold hand on her neck.

"KYAAAAA!"

Lucy had gone as white as a ghost in fear as she launched herself into the air and clung to a tree branch with her arms and legs wrapped around it.

"That never gets old," Ryos snickered as he stood there, the shadows he had encased himself in finally disappeared as he smirked up at Lucy.

"B-Baka Demon!" Lucy yelled as her eyes watered in embarrassment, she released her hold on the tree branch as she gracefully fell to the forest floor.

"Whatever Lu, I find it cute that your blushing so hard," Ryos smirked as he poked Lucy's cheek as the girl began blushing.

"Y-You think I'm cute?" Lucy asked quietly as Ryos's face burnt bright red as he finally realized what he said.

"W-Wait n-no! I d-don't t-think you're c-cute, I-I mean y-You're c-cute! I-I think your c-cute…I-I mean!...I'm gonna shut up now," Ryos groaned as his head hung low in embarrassment, his pale face was a brighter shade of red as he and Lucy avoided eye contact with one another.

"You liiiiikeeee her," Frosch chirped as she hovered above the two blushing mages.

"Stop saying things like that Frosch!" Ryos yelled in protest as he tried to snatch Fro out of midair.

"Is this really what they sent to apprehend us," A voice sneered as Lucy and Ryos turned to find a group of ten bandits, two of them were mages if Lucy remembered correctly.

"Seems pretty weak if you ask me," the second Mage sneered as the group of bandits began snickering.

"Are you underestimating us," Ryos asked lowly as he narrowed his red eyes at his opponents.

"What the fuck do you think kid,"

"It's really bad to underestimate your opponents, especially in this case," Lucy whispered as she kept her hands clasped behind her back as her face was shadowed, knowing the blonde for years, Ryos already knew what she was planning.

"The hell are you talking about little girl? I'm pretty sure neither of you even have a tenth of the power we have," The first Mage chuckled as a flaming sphere appeared in his hand as he chucked it at Lucy.

"Shadow Wall!" Ryos yelled as the dark barrier appeared between the bandits and him and Lucy.

"Ryos, please buy me a few more seconds," Lucy whispered as Ryos nodded, Lucy continued charging up her magic as she felt it take form in her hands.

Lucy wasn't the best at using her magic, she required practice and time, Ryos on the other hand, was seven times better with magic than Lucy was.

Lucy grinned to herself slightly as she felt the magic continue to build up, she was doing this to impress him, although he always told her she was plenty strong anyways, she still felt the need to show him.

"Shadow Demon's Waxwing Flash!" luckily for Lucy, Ryos was able to keep up the barrier as well as perform his attacks with ease.

"Why the hell are you doing all the work while she stays back, Flaming Whip!" The stream of fire lashed out at Ryos who simply morphed his body into shadows as the attack went right through him.

"Ryos now!" Lucy yelled as the barrier finally gave up and Ryos hopped out of the way.

"O Heavenly Angels! I call upon thee! Lend me your strength and your wisdom! Light of the Celestial Angel, Celestial Flare Storm! Let your heavenly light shine!" Lucy chanted as the gold light surrounded her, multiple streams of light escaped the aura as they went streaming towards the bandits.

Once the lights hit the bandits, searing hot pain rippled throughout their body as they clawed at their skin in a feeble attempt to stop it, when the golden light died down, the charred bandits fell to the ground as they all passed out from the intense pain, the last of the light died away as Lucy fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Lu, you alright," Ryos asked as he kneeled down next to the blonde who was panting heavily.

"See Ryos, I actually did it," Lucy stated as she was able to grin widely even after that.

"Are you showing off?" Ryos asked with a slight smirk as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Maybe," Lucy stated smugly as she tucked her arms behind her head as they walked, Frosch landed on her head as the exceed began to fall asleep.

The mages ignored the Rune Knights as they walked into the forest and surveyed the damage. Lucy's attack levelled a good portion of the area as well as burnt away things such as flowers, trees and even charred the grass.

"Did those kids really cause all this damage," a rune knight sweat-dropped as they took the bandits into custody.

Lucy and Ryos headed towards the Mayors office where they simply collected their reward and left with huge grins on their faces. When they were seated on the train, Ryos fell sick again as he slumped over onto Lucy's lap causing the blonde to begin blushing.

'I finally did it! I impressed Ryos with my attack!' Lucy celebrated in her mind as she was tingling with excitement.

The young blonde Mage looked up at the sky with a sad smile as she though back to her now deceased mentor.

"I hope I made you proud too, Mama," Lucy whispered as she could picture her surrogate guardian watching over her.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Ryos and Lucy walked through Oak Town to find it unusually silent, the streets were emptied of people giving it a creepy setting.

"Ryos, where is everybody," Lucy whispered as she looked around at all the houses, curtains were closed preventing anyone from looking in, shops were closed and booths were all empty.

"I don't know but I feel like something bad happened," Ryos mumbled as they continued walking in the direction of the guild.

Both mages were shocked to the point of silence as they stared at the remains of their guild.

"N-No way," Ryos stammered as he looked at the destroyed Guild Hall.

"W-What h-happened to the guild," Lucy mumbled, tears appeared in her eyes as she stared at her destroyed guild, there was now way anyone could take them out, they were number one.

"L-Lucy, our guild marks…..they're gone," Ryos whispered as Lucy froze, Ryos was right, he pulled on his shirt sleeve to reveal his guild mark was gone, almost as if it had never been there.

"N-No, t-then where's Juvia-nee and the others," Lucy stammered as she walked into the rubble, she was surprised that some walls were even still standing.

"What the hell could've happened while we were gone," Ryos muttered as he watched Lucy fall to her knees, she had completely broken down.

After asking multiple questions that may never be answered, the two finally headed back to the old house they had been living in with Juvia as they collected their small belongings.

"Lu, I found a note," Ryos mumbled as he handed it to Lucy.

All the note had said was 'Juvia is sorry', it was clear the Water Mage was apologizing but Lucy had no idea what she was apologizing for, Lucy's vision became blurred by her tears as she clenched her fists. After the two, plus exceed, had left Oak Town, they had walked through forests searching for any signs of any of their missing guild members, they spent weeks doing so, guilt had begun to weigh Lucy down as she came to realization about a few things. Ryos on the other hand completely spaced out as he was walking, this only caused him to walk right into Lucy's back causing him to become confused.

"Lu….why are you stopping?" Ryos questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the confused girl.

"Ryos…..I think you should go," Lucy whispered as she kept her head down and her back to Ryos.

"Lu, what are you talking about?" Ryos asked as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy, she hadn't been talking as much in the past three weeks.

"I mean you should go somewhere else, I can't keep dragging you around for my own selfish reason," Lucy explained quietly as she bit back her tears.

"If your telling me to leave then no, I can't just leave you behind like that!" Ryos yelled in protest as his red eyes burned with rage.

"You don't have to stick with me anymore, you've been doing that since we were kids," Lucy stated with a dry chuckle as she kept her back to Ryos.

She was right, he had stuck by her side ever since they were five, when they killed their respective guardians.

"Damnit….I can't just leave you behind like that," Ryos hissed as he clenched his fists.

"Listen Ryos, I promise, I'm not leaving forever, I'll see you again one day…..I have to do this on my own," Lucy whispered, she had expected him to refuse once more but was clearly mistaken.

"I swear, if I don't see you at least once by time Im seventeen, I'm going to hunt you down," Ryos whispered as Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

Ryos knew Lucy wouldn't give up until he said yes, he knew they'd meet again one day…just not anytime soon.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Lucy whispered as her throat went dry, she looked up at Ryos as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Don't say goodbye you idiot….you said it yourself, we'll see each other again," Ryos whispered as he pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

The two remained like that as tears streamed down Lucy's face, she reluctantly removed her arms from around Ryos as she looked up at him one last time.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Baka Demon," Lucy whispered with a sad smile as she wiped away her tears.

"Just remember I'm going to start hunting you down in four years, Stupid Angel," Ryos smiled softly as he gave Lucy one last hug.

Lucy turned her back to Ryos as her hold on her dark blue bag tightened, Ryos turned around as he began walking away as well, what he wasn't expecting was Lucy to slam into his back as she hugged him once more.

"Don't forget that I love you, Baka Demon," Lucy whispered quietly as she turned around and ran off, she hadn't even given Ryos a change to speak before taking off.

"Until we meet again!" Lucy yelled as she ran further and further into the forest as she finally disappeared from Ryos's view and he could no longer hear the jingle of her celestial gate keys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

And I'm done…..not!

You really think id end it off like that, of course not, I'm only going to add a bit of what happens in between that time along with the end! Im sorry if it sucks! My eyes are burning because of tears

* * *

(Timeskip) (Sorry if it doesn't make sense or seems stupid)

After she had left Ryos that day, Lucy ended up wandering around Fiore for a bit until she eventually ran into a few other Phantom Members. It was those moments that the pieces of the puzzle came together and finally made sense to Lucy, the day Juvia had sent Ryos and Lucy on a mission was all to make sure they wouldn't get caught up in the Phantom was madness. After learning more about what had happened that day, Lucy decided she would find some sort of resolve at Fairy Tail, and that's exactly where she headed.

"H-Hello?" Lucy questioned as she nervously walked into the loud guild, it became silent as everyone turned to look at the girl who had wandered into their guild.

Juvia, who had been following Gray, turned to look at the guild doors as her eyes widened in shock.

"L-Lucy?" Juvia asked nervously as she deserted her hiding spot behind the post as she slowly began walking towards Lucy.

"Nee-chan!" Lucy cried as she ran towards Juvia, Lucy dropped her bag as she threw herself at Juvia who hugged her tightly.

"She has a younger sister?!" Half of the guild yelled as they watched the tearful reunion between the two, the weather had changed drastically outside to reflect Juvia's sad yet happy mood.

"Juvia is sorry for leaving you behind," Juvia apologized as she hugged her "younger sister" tightly.

"I-It's alright Nee-chan, I forgive you," Lucy whispered as she wiped away her tears.

"Lucy, where is Ryos!?" Juvia asked quietly as Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes again as she looked up at Juvia.

"W-We went d-different ways about t-three weeks after finding the g-guild like that, I-I'm the one t-that told him to g-go, w-we p-promised we'd m-meet again one d-day though, he's never broken a p-promise to me so I believe him," Lucy whispered quietly as she kept her head down in shame.

Lucy had explained everything to Juvia as well as the guild master of Fairy Tail, that was the day Lucy had joined the fairies ranks, that was also the day Ryos became Rogue and joined the Sabertooth guild, a new guild set up in Shirotsume. Now all they had to do, was sit back and let Fate and Destiny do what they were best at.

* * *

(Timeskip, again, I'm sorry)

Rogue angrily walked throughout Crocus looking for his idiotic teammate, the idiot had heard about the return of the Fairies and was determined to cause trouble.

"Sting is a fucking idiot," Rogue growled as he looked at the large crowd of people that had gathered around who he could only assume was Sting.

"Fro thinks so too," The small exceed piped in as she laid on Rogue's shoulder, Rogue pushed through the crowd as he found himself in the middle of the crowd where Sting was glaring at the legendary Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu you idiot!" A voice yelled, Rogue could tell it was a female, he saw a head of Blonde hair making their way through the crowd as his eyes darted towards the person who stormed through the crowd.

"Natsu you idiot what were you thinking!" The blonde yelled in anger as she grabbed Natsu's hair and pulled him away from Sting.

"Ow! Luce! I wasn't thinking at all!" Natsu yelled as he finally the girl to release his hair.

The girl glares at Natsu one last time before she decided she should apologize for his trouble.

"I'm really sorry about all the-," Lucy's words caught in her throat as her brown eyes met his red ones, she only knew one person with those red eyes and a cute little green exceed.

"Lucy…,"

"R-Ryos,"

* * *

And now I'm done!

I really apologize if this chapter seems stupid or rushed but I'm working on four hours of sleep right now, which is what I usually so but meh.

Anyways, if any explanations are needed, just kindly ask and I'll answer them next chapter if I can

i also really want to do a part two to this

Bye bye now

Izzy-The-Panda!


	24. Chapter 24: Confessions and Rejections

Ok, so I've been stumped on how to write my chapters, so far I wrote six different drabbles and deleted them all because I thought people wouldn't like them, so now I give up. I'm just going to attempt to write a little backstory to Lucy and Rogue's relationship from opposites attract. I hope you enjoy, I was listening to JubyPhonic's English cover to The Worst Carnival, it's kind of how I got the idea for this chapter. I hope you enjoy…please

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Confessions &amp; Rejections

"This is it Lucy, you can't put it off anymore," the twelve year old encouraged herself in the mirror.

In Lucy's hands was a pink envelope, a love letter, what else could it be? She took a deep breath as she walked away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom with her head held high in confidence. The hallways were almost empty since it was the end of the day, he had probably already left so Lucy decided to run to catch up with him.

"Rogue!" Lucy yelled as her feet splashed through the multiple puddles, it was raining heavily but she paid no attention to it as she ran over to Rogue.

"Oh hey Lu, where's your umbrella?" Rogue asked as he looked down at the nervous blonde.

"I-It's inside, b-but that d-doesn't matter, I-I have something to t-tell you," Lucy stammered as her face burnt bright red.

'You can't put this off any longer, it's now or never,' Lucy thought as she took a deep and shaky breath.

"W-Well…..what is it?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his longtime friend.

"A-Alright, here it goes I guess," Lucy whispered as she kept her head down as she started encouraging herself again.

"R-Rogue, I-I've l-liked you, for like a r-really really long t-time and I j-just-,"

"Lucy stop," Rogue huffed nervously as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the blonde.

"W-What?" Lucy stammered nervously as her eyes widened and she looked up at Rogue, the tiniest bit of hope bloomed in her heart as she stood there.

"I can't just let you pour your heart out to me like that, especially when I don't kn-," Rogue stated as Lucy felt her heart breaking slowly.

"N-No way…," Lucy whispered as she cut Rogue off and her face became shadowed, she was embarrassed and heartbroken, no doubt about it.

"Sorry Lucy but I don't think I'll never see you as more than a friend-," Rogue started as he began feeling guilty, it didn't take a genius to realize Lucy was about to cry.

"I'm so stupid," Lucy whispered shakily as she rubbed her eyes with her fist, she turned around with her head hung down as she began walking away slowly, the pink envelope falling from her hands and landing in a puddle a bit before her.

"Lucy, wait!" Rogue yelled as he looked at the blonde, he wanted to make sure the blonde was okay but wasn't able to do so since Lucy had taken off running.

Lucy splashed through the puddle as she crushed the note which soaked it even more, Lucy knew she was supposed to wait until her father picked her up but she didn't care right now, she kept on running and running until she finally arrived at the park. Her clothes were soaked and beginning to cling, her hair was now dark blonde and clung to her neck and face, she skid to a stop in the mud as she threw her bag down and fell to her knees as she sat under the tree.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lucy yelled as she buried her face in her knees.

"Why'd I believe stupid Yukino," Lucy hissed as she rubbed her eyes furiously, she didn't mean to call her friend stupid, she just couldn't bring herself to correct that sentence.

(Flashback)

"Y-Yuki-chan? Are you sure about this?" Lucy asked nervously as she looked at her silver haired friend.

"Of course, he's always looking at you, isn't that right Mira-chan?" Yukino chirped as she turned to the white haired matchmaker.

"Definitely, who wouldn't like you? Your always so happy, he's always looking at you, it's kind of obvious he likes, maybe even loves you too," Mira yelled as she and Yukino grinned at Lucy happily.

"A-Alright! I'll do it!" Lucy declared as the trio continued walking throughout the park.

(End of Flashback)

Lucy spent about another hour at the park before she finally dragged herself off of the ground, picked up her bag and slowly began walking home. Back at the Akuma household, Layla was pacing frantically as she called around looking for Lucy, when Acnologia came home saying he couldn't find Lucy she had panicked. The sound of the front door opening caught her attention as she turned her attention towards the door as her husband walked in with his keys in hand.

"A-Any luck?" Layla asked hopefully as she wiped her eyes as she looked at her husband tearfully.

"None," Acnologia huffed as he threw his keys onto the table and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

The sound of the door opening again caught their attention as they found a soaking wet mud covered Lucy standing there.

"Lucy! Thank god your alright!" Layla cried as she carefully pulled Lucy into a tight hug as she looked down at Lucy.

"Where were you?" Acnologia asked sternly as he looked down at Lucy, her nose was runny as well as a bit red signalling she might of gotten sick after being out in all that rain.

"I….I was chasing after a stray dog I found in the rain," Lucy muttered as she lied to her parents, they didn't need to know the real reason.

"Thank god your alright," Layla huffed as she released Lucy so the girl could go take a warm shower.

* * *

Needless to say, Lucy didn't go to school the next day, Rogue was beginning to feel guilty after seeing the shattered look in Lucy's eyes.

"Rogue! Have you seem Lucy?" Yukino asked as she walked over to Rogue, she was excited to see if Lucy had told Rogue.

"No, I was kind of looking for her myself," Rogue muttered as he looked out the window, it was still raining pretty heavily outside.

"Soo, did she ask you anything yesterday?" Yukino asked with a hopeful smile as a wave of guilt washed over Rogue, his face became shadowed as he simply turned around and walked away from Yukino leaving the confused girl behind.

* * *

Layla walked into Lucy's room to find the girl rolled up into a ball under her blanket, her nose red and her eyes red and puffy, Layla had taken the day off just to watch her.

"Lucy darling, how're you feeling?" Layla asked as she sat on the edge of Lucy's bed as she looked down at the lump under the blanket.

The only answer she received from the girl was a groan and a sniffle, Layla huffed as she wrapped her arms around Lucy who remained under the blanket.

"Lucy, I know you weren't chasing after a stray dog, whatever happened, just remember I'm always here for you sweetheart," Layla whispered as she stood from Lucy's bed and left the girls room, closing the door behind her quietly.

Lucy lay in her bed deciding it would be best she never tells her mom about Rogue….ever.

Needless to say, Lucy had stopped talking to Rogue completely after that day, she had even distanced herself from Sting but still stuck around Yukino from time to time. Lucy had completely avoided Rogue, whatever chance Rogue had to talk to Lucy was always tossed right out the window by Lucy being able to avoid him, he had eventually given up and just left the blonde alone, by time high school rolled around, the two barely even acknowledged one another when they passed by each, or so they claimed.

* * *

A small ringing noise rung throughout the room as the blonde awoke, she slammed her fist down on her alarm clock as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Why so early," Lucy groaned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she stretched her arms as she glanced at her calendar tiredly.

It took Lucy a few minutes as she glanced at her clock, then back at her calendar before her eyes finally widened in realization.

"Crap I'm going to be late!" Lucy wailed as she threw herself out of her bed and ran around getting ready.

She tumbled over multiple things such as her suitcase and shoes, for five minutes, the teen stumbled around her room trying to get dressed.

"I can't be late!" Lucy yelled as she ran down the stairs dragging her suitcase behind her, she wore a pair of white shorts with an aqua blue belt with a white buckle, a white tanktop tucked into her shorts with a beautiful aqua blue laced crop top over it.

"Good morning Lucy," Layla chirped as she watched Lucy rush around the kitchen as she simply grabbed a granola bar.

"Ill see you and dad in three days when I return!" Lucy yelled as she quickly hugged her mother before running towards the front door with her white and aqua suitcase.

"Have fun on your trip sweetheart," Layla grinned as she waved at Lucy who grabbed a small white messenger bag liked purse with a golden chain strap.

"Thanks! Tell dad I said bye when he wakes up! Bye mom!" Lucy yelled as she quickly put on her strappy white sandals and ran out the door pulling her suitcase behind her.

"I can't be late, I can't be late!" Lucy yelled as she ran as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, at the train station, Rogue was laying on a bench with his eyes closed, he was dreading the moment he would have to board the train, Sting was already complaining as he was arguing with Yukino.

"This is going to be so much fun," Yukino chirped as she ignored Sting's complaints, along with Natsu, Lisanna, Jellal, Gray, Levy and Cana, they were some of the only students here so far.

"Yeah, I'm just excited about going to the beach, a chance to show off my new swimsuit," Cana grinned as she threw her fist into the air as Gray sweatdropped next to her.

"I'm here!" A voice yelled as they turned to find a frantic looking Lucy hunched over as she tried to catch her breath.

"Looks like you just woke up Blondie," Sting snorted as Lucy became confused.

"What are you talking about, and your blonde too you idiot!" Lucy yelled as glared at Sting, Sting had decided to go back to teasing Lucy like he had before Lucy stopped talking to him and Rogue.

"Lucy….come with me," Yukino chuckled as she grabbed Lucy's shoulders and dragged her away to the bathrooms.

Lucy's long blonde hair was tangled as half of it was still up in the bun she had twisted it into the night before, some strands were even knotted together.

"This is embarrassing! Why didn't I pay attention to the time!" Lucy wailed as Yukino worked on her hair, the blonde had only just learned that she was actually still pretty early.

"Must be embarrassing for Blondie," Sting smirked as he looked down at Rogue who was still laying on the bench.

"I don't care," Rogue huffed as he kept his eyes closed.

"You can stop pretending you don't care about Blondie anymore, I know you keep tabs on her thanks to Yukino, the almighty Sting sees everything!" Sting smirked proudly at his own statement.

"I'm just surprised you had the common sense to figure something like that out," Rogue stated dryly as he sat up and stretched his arms.

"Thank you very mu-….that wasn't a compliment you asshole!" Sting yelled as he pointed at the black haired delinquent accusingly.

"No shit…what were you expecting?" Rogue asked sarcastically as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed as he thought back to what Sting had said.

The idiot wasn't wrong, Rogue had kept tabs on Lucy with the help of Yukino, Mira and surprisingly and unknowingly Sting himself, as much as he "tried" to deny, Rogue still cared for Lucy a lot, even though he was the one who had shot her down.

"I wonder what type of stuff Blondie has in her suitcase," Sting smirked as he dropped to his knees as he began going through Lucy's suitcase.

"That's a horrible idea," The red eyed delinquent huffed as he glared at Sting.

"Who car-,….holy shit this is her swimsuit?!" Sting yelled as he held up Lucy's swimsuit.

The top of the bikini was black with white polka dots and had thin straps that would go over her shoulder while the front of the bikini would be tied in the front, the bottoms were black with white polka dots as well and were connected at the sides by silver heart hoops.

"….shit," Rogue groaned as he held his nose in an attempt to stop his nosebleed.

"Well damn, looks like Lucy's going all out," Cana grinned as she looked at the bathing suit Lucy was planning to wear.

"Don't touch that!" Lucy yelled as she came running back to the platform, her face was right red at the fact that everyone was going through her belongings, while running, Lucy tumbled over her own two feet as she went hurdling towards the ground.

Lucy closed her eyes and awaited the impact that never came, when she opened her eyes, she realized she was in someone's arms as she looked up to find a pair of red eyes staring back at her, it was then she realized she was in the arms of the black haired delinquent.

"I….I…," Lucy couldn't form a proper sentence as he stared up at her "Former love interest".

"Looks like Lucy and Rogue are getting close," Cana snickered as she completely obliterated the moment.

"It isn't like that!" Lucy yelled as she quickly removed herself from Rogue's arm as she ran around and picked up her clothing which had been strewn across the place thanks to Sting and returned it to her suitcase.

"Disappointed she didn't talk to you," Sting whispered with a smirk as Rogue simply glared at him.

"Shut it…,"

It wasn't long until all the other students from their class arrived as well as Macao-sensei, the group boarded the train as Natsu, Sting and Rogue had trouble dealing with their motion sickness. Lucy looked down at Rogue as she couldn't hold back her giggles at the sight of Rogue dealing with his motion sickness.

"I can't believe you still get motion sick," Lucy admitted as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"H-Huh?" Rogue groaned as he glanced up at the blonde who had realized her mistake and began blushing.

"Yukino! I need your help with something!" Lucy lied as she returned to her seat nervously, Yukino chuckled as she watched Lucy's obvious embarrassment.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Wow, this place is grand," Lucy stated in awe as the entire group of students stood in the hotels lobby.

"Agreed, there's a lot of hotties too," Cana grinned as Lucy and Yukino sweatdropped in unison.

"She just never stops does she," Lucy and Yukino deadpanned in unison as they huffed in frustration.

"Alright students, time to let you guys know who's rooming together! Each room is connected with one other room meaning you have to figure who is in what room, there's only one bed per room," Macao explained as some people began complaining but accepted the terms nonetheless.

The groups were being chosen as Yukino and Lucy patiently awaited the moment their names were called.

"Lucy, Yukino, you two are in charge of those two, please make sure they don't damage anything," Macao explained as Lucy's face paled in realization.

"I-I'm rooming with S-Sting a-and Rogue….," Lucy felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped onto her shoulder as she slumped forward sadly as they began walking.

"Don't forget to meet at the pool in ten minutes!" Macao stated as students began to separate and head to their rooms.

"What the hell is she complaining about, she should be excited to be rooming with someone like me," Sting boasted as he smirked to himself.

"I don't think you're the problem…it's more Rogue than you," Yukino chuckled nervously as she noticed Rogue begin to speed up as he headed towards the elevator.

"Rogue, I promise I'll fix everything between you two, I feel like it's partially my fault she stays away from you most of the time," Yukino apologized as they entered the elevator, luckily, Lucy hadn't heard a word of her sentence.

The group traveled up to the seventh floor as they headed towards the hotel rooms, Yukino smirked coyly as she grabbed Sting's arm.

"Me and Sting will share a room! Lucy! Your with Rogue!" Yukino yelled as she winked at Rogue before dragging Sting into their own room.

"Wait! No!...Yukino…." Lucy groaned as she fell to her knees in frustration, how was she going to deal with rooming with her "ex" best friend/ "ex" love interest.

"You can go get changed in the bathroom," Rogue deadpanned as he began searching through his bag for his swim trunks.

"H-Hai," Lucy mumbled nervously as she just took her entire suitcase and headed to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Lucy exited the washroom in the swimsuit Sting had so gladly displayed for everyone at the train station earlier, she stepped into a pair of black flip flops and had wrapped a dark blue towel with the zodiac symbols printed on it in gold around her body.

"Ready to go yet? Yukino and Sting already left," Rogue stated blankly as he looked at Lucy, Lucy's face began to heat up at the sight of a shirtless Rogue, Lucy didn't fail to notice a scar on his shoulder blade that caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes…," Lucy mumbled as she tore her gaze away from Rogue's bare chest.

"…..Right,"

The duo head to the pool in silence as they avoided looking at each other, although he may not show it, Rogue was pretty nervous yet excited about rooming with Lucy, there were only to outcomes the way he saw it, Lucy could accept the fact that she had to share a bed with him or she could flat out reject him like he had done all those years ago…..karma.

"Took you two long enough," Sting smirked as Lucy and Rogue finally arrived at the indoor pool, Lucy ignored Sting's comment as she headed over to the pool side chair that Yukino chose to occupy at the moment.

"She still won't talk to me," Rogue huffed as he tore his gaze away from Lucy, in his opinion, he sounded pathetic.

"Then make her talk to you, or else I'll do something," Sting huffed as he narrowed his eyes at Rogue.

"Fine, if you do anything stupid I'll fucking kill you," Rogue growled as he swam away from Sting who smirked victoriously as he hopped out of the pool.

"Oi Blondie, wanna play catch?" Sting asked with a smirk as Lucy became confused.

"Your blonde too you idiot! And what do you mean play catch? You don't have a ball, stupid," Lucy huffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"That's because you're the ball! Rogue catch!" Sting yelled as he grabbed Lucy off of the pool chair and hoisted her above his head.

"Sting you Baka! What are you doing! Put me down!" Lucy yelled as she struggled slightly as she was still being held up in the air.

"Alright then," Sting smirked as he threw Lucy towards Rogue who was still in the pool, Lucy crashed into Rogue who just barely caught her as they went underwater.

"Sting, was that really your plan?" Yukino sweatdropped as she watched a stammering Lucy apologize to Rogue who was making an attempt to calm her down, at least they were talking.

"Well yeah, they are talking aren't they," Sting questioned rhetorically questioned as they watched Rogue help Lucy out of the pool as the duo headed over to a pair of pool chairs.

"I guess your right,"

* * *

(Timeskip) (Sorry if it sucks or it seems like I'm rushing)

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom," Rogue announced as he grabbed his bag and left, Lucy simply sighed in relief as she heard the bathroom door close.

Thanks to Yukino and Sting, Lucy had spent almost all of the day being forced to talk to Rogue, all though she still found it kind of easy, she was still embarrassed, Sting had gone through great lengths to embarrass Lucy that day, such as flipping her skirt while they were walking through town or shoving her into Rogue so they fell to the ground.

"That was exhausting," Lucy huffed as she quickly changed into her Pajamas which consisted of a simple white tank top with pink chappy bunnys and hearts and a pair of pink pajama shorts with white chappy bunnys and hearts.

Lucy quickly tied her hair into a messy ponytail as she dug through her bag until she found her book, she laid on her stomach in the bed as she began writing, she had become so lost in thought that she failed to notice the sound of the bathroom door opening. Rogue leaned over Lucy's shoulder as his eyes glanced down at the pages as Lucy wrote.

"I didn't know you were still into writing," Rogue muttered as Lucy's eyes widened as she finally noticed two things, one, Rogue was leaning over her shoulder, and two, he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and black sweat pants at the moment.

"I….I….I do, s-so what?" Lucy stammered as she avoided looking at Rogue as her face burnt bright red.

"Lemme see," Rogue huffed as he snatched the book from Lucy as he began reading it.

"R-Rogue you ass! Gimme back my book!" Lucy yelled as she tried to snatch her book back from Rogue only to have the latter simply place a hand on her forehead and push Lucy away.

"Just hold on, it's actually pretty good," Rogue muttered as Lucy fell off the bed in shock.

"H-Huh?" Lucy stammered as she looked at Rogue in shock.

"You heard me, it's actually pretty good so far," Rogue stated as he kept his eyes on the page, Lucy felt her face heat up at the simple compliment as she looked at Rogue.

"T-Thank you Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she smiled slightly in gratitude as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed again.

"Alright Lucy, now just let me ask you one thing," Rogue huffed as his face became shadowed.

"S-Sure, go ahead," Lucy nodded as she glanced at Rogue.

"Why'd you stop talking to me all those years ago?" Rogue questioned as his face remained shadowed.

"W-What?!" Lucy asked as her eyes widened at the question.

"You heard me,"

Lucy felt her throat go dry as she avoided eye contact with Rogue, stupid Yukino, why'd she have to make her room with him.

"Stop avoiding the question and just answer it Lucy," Rogue stated as he glanced at Lucy who was now looking at him.

"You know why, it would be embarrassing for me to pretend like nothing ever happened…it still is," Lucy hissed as she looked at Rogue.

"If you had let me finish my sentences that day, we wouldn't be in this situation," Rogue muttered as Lucy became confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy asked quietly as she raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Well….,"

* * *

(Flashback) (sorry if it stinks!)

"Sting, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rogue questioned as he looked at his idiotic friend.

"Yeah, I'm pretty damned sure she likes you back, she's always blushing when your around," Sting stated with a grin as Rogue huffed nervously.

"What if you're wrong and she rejects me you idiot," Rogue hissed as he glared at Sting.

"She won't, trust me," Sting grinned as he gave Rogue a thumbs up.

"Then what if I choke out there," Rogue stated as he continued glaring at Sting.

"Then just find a way out of there…..like rejection or something?" Sting stated as he grinned and then pushed Rogue away.

"Go find her and don't screw up you idiot" Sting yelled as Rogue huffed as he began walking away.

Rogue searched around the school for Lucy but found no traces of her as he grabbed his umbrella and headed outside.

"Crap, I guess she already left," Rogue huffed as he walked across the school yard as he headed towards the gates.

"Rogue!" A voice yelled as Rogue turned around to find Lucy running towards him, through the rain.

"Oh hey Lu, where's your umbrella?" Rogue asked as he looked down at the nervous blonde.

"I-It's inside, b-but that d-doesn't matter, I-I have something to t-tell you," Lucy stammered as her face burnt bright red.

'Alright Rogue, just let her tell you what she has to and then just go for,' Rogue thought to himself as he looked down at Lucy

"W-Well…..what is it?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his longtime friend.

"A-Alright, here it goes I guess," Lucy whispered as she kept her head down nervously.

"R-Rogue, I-I've l-liked you, for like a r-really really long t-time and I j-just-,"

"Lucy stop," Rogue huffed nervously as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the blonde.

"W-What?" Lucy stammered nervously as her eyes widened and she looked up at Rogue.

"I can't just let you pour your heart out to me like that, especially when I don't kn-," Rogue stated as Lucy felt her heart breaking slowly.

'Damnit you idiot what the hell are you doing?!' Rogue mentally yelled at himself as he looked at Lucy.

"N-No way…," Lucy whispered as she cut Rogue off and her face became shadowed, she was embarrassed and heartbroken, no doubt about it.

"Sorry Lucy but I don't think I'll never see you as more than a friend-," Rogue started as he began feeling guilty, it didn't take a genius to realize Lucy was about to cry.

"I'm so stupid," Lucy whispered shakily as she rubbed her eyes with her fist, she turned around with her head hung down as she began walking away slowly, the pink envelope falling from her hands and landing in a puddle a bit before her.

"Lucy, wait!" Rogue yelled as he looked at the blonde, he wanted to make sure the blonde was okay but wasn't able to do so since Lucy had taken off running.

"Why the hell did I listen to Sting," Rogue growled at himself as he stood there with his fists clenched until his knuckles became white.

The rain continued pouring down as Rogue simply picked up the envelope Lucy had dropped as his face became shadowed.

(End of Flashback)

"I-Is that really what happened," Lucy asked nervously as she looked at Rogue who was now laying back in the bed with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Yeah, that's just about it," Rogue deadpanned as he just laid there.

"So it was all just one stupid misunderstanding," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down, she was beginning to feel guilty for ignoring him for this long now, Lucy's face began to heat up as she just realized one thing.

"D-Did you just r-re-confess to me," Lucy stammered as she began shaking nervously as she sat on her knees.

"Yeah….I guess,"

"H-Holy crap," Lucy whispered as she fell backwards off the bed as Rogue sat up quickly to find the red faced blonde laying on the floor with a dopey look on her face.

"Lu….you alright?" Rogue questioned as he looked over the edge of the bed at Lucy.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Lucy stated as she let out an airy laugh as she stood up and plopped onto the bed next to Rogue.

"Okay then…? Lu, you still love tempura right?" Rogue questioned as he looked at Lucy who had finally snapped out of it.

"Yeah of course, why?" Lucy huffed as she laid on her side so her back was facing Rogue.

"Great, since tomorrow is our last day on this trip, I figured we could go to that restaurant in town," Rogue explained as he turned off the lights.

"W-Wait, like on a d-date?" Lucy stammered as her face burnt bright red, luckily Rogue wouldn't be able to see.

"Yeah exactly, night Lu," Rogue stated with a smirk as he simply closed his eyes.

"N-Night Rogue,"

It wasn't long until the two finally fell asleep, throughout the course of the night, Rogue had somehow ended up wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist and had pulled her closer to his chest.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

All the other students of class 2-A were downstairs eating breakfast with the exception of Lucy and Rogue.

"Does anyone else know where Cheney and Akuma are?" Macao questioned as he looked at all his other students who shrugged.

"I know Lucy has trouble waking up all the time and I think Rogue is a heavy sleeper so they're probably still asleep, I'll go get them," Yukino announced as she stood up and headed towards the elevator.

"And I'll go with her since I stole their room key," Sting smirked as he and Yukino entered the elevator.

"You did what?!" Macao yelled but the two had escaped the minute the elevator doors had closed.

"I hope they made up," Yukino thought aloud as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall.

"Wonder what they're doing," Sting smirked as he unlocked the room door and walked right in.

"Rogue! Let me go damnit! I have to get dressed!" Lucy yelled as she struggled against Rogue's grip, Rogue was somehow still asleep with his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist.

"Looks like you two got cozy last night," Sting snickered as Lucy glared at him.

"Oh shut it!"

* * *

And I'm done

I'm sorry it took me a while to update but I've been a bit under the weather lately…again, I don't know why I've been so sick lately. I'm sorry if this chapter stinks but I was coming up with a bunch of new ideas for next chapter an ended up getting sidetracked. I hope you enjoyed and just a heads up, next chapter is based off the anime Tamako's Market, for anyone who wants to check out the anime, it is both Subbed and Dubbed if that helps. Thanks for reading

Rebel Panda

P.S how do you guys like my new name, Join the Panda Rebellion! ( • w • )


	25. Chapter 25: Cakes and Cookies

Hi guys, I'm back! Anyways so I was watching Tamako's Market when I got this idea, I hope you enjoy. I also made Lucy and Sting siblings for reasons, I thought it would be fun. Basically, Lucy and Sting live with their Uncle and Grandfather who own the sweet shop (Basically a bakery of sorts) in the local shopping arcade. Hope you Enjoy! Also, this is another one of my drabbles I might turn into a series in the future so just keep an eye out, I will be making announcements in the future which feature stories I plan to turn into real series.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Cakes and Cookies

"Sting get out of my room you jerk!" Lucy raged as she glared at Sting who was currently holding an empty bucket which had once contained water.

"Then wake up you lazy dumbass!" Sting yelled but was silenced as Lucy grabbed the bucket and flung it at him as it connected with the side of his head.

"I'm not lazy you ass! As a matter of fact! I do more work in two hours than you do in two days!" Lucy yelled as she flared furiously at her older twin brother.

"That's not true- ok it's true but whatever!" Sting yelled as he and Lucy butted foreheads as they glared furiously at each other.

That was pretty much the way it was every morning, Sting waking Lucy up in the stupidest way and pissing Lucy off as much as possible, it was only 4am. Rogue sat up in his own bed as his eye twitched in frustration, the angered teen quickly snatched his phone off the table as he flipped it open and rapidly pressed buttons as he returned to laying face first down in his bed as he did so. The sound of Lucy's phone ringing stopped the argument between the twins as Lucy looked at her phone to see who was calling.

"Oh..it's Rogue," Lucy stated as she pushed Sting away as she stood up from her bed.

"Well of course, he's the only one who would call you at this time," Sting taunted as Lucy sent another glare his way.

"Will you shut it already you disgusting pig," Lucy hissed as she grabbed her phone off the table and glared at Sting as she flipped it open, the little charms moving as she did so.

"Hello?" Lucy questioned as she pressed the device to her ear.

"Will you and Sting shut the fuck up, it's four in the fucking morning," Rogue growled as he remained laying face down in his bed.

"Geez, you didn't have to be so mean," Lucy huffed as she snapped her phone shut and turned to glare at Sting.

"Great, now he's mad at me you asshole!" Lucy accused as she pointed a finger at Sting as she stood from her bed.

"Tch, it's not my fault your boyfriend won't talk to you," Sting taunted as he left the room with a smirk.

"He isn't my boyfriend you ass!" Lucy roared as she threw her alarm clock at Sting as it connected with the back of his head causing him to stumble a bit as he left the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Jerk," Lucy huffed as she slipped her feet into a pair of fuzzy white with pink polka dots slippers (the ones for bed).

The blonde quickly exited her room as she closed the door behind her as she entered the hallway, she exited the hallway as well and closed the door behind her as she headed down the stairs that lead into the shop. Their family lived right above the sweet shop they owned, both Lucy and Sting have lived here all there life, their parents had too before they sadly passed away about eight years ago, now they lived here and worked here with their grandfather and uncle.

"Good morning Uncle Ryuji," Lucy huffed as she rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen where she found her uncle had already began working on an order.

"Morning Lucy," Ryuji greeted as he glanced at his niece briefly, sometimes Ryuji reminded Lucy of her father but that was understandable, Ryuji and Wiesslogia were brothers after all.

"I see your finally up," Akihiro chuckled as he looked at Lucy who grabbed her frilly pink apron and tied it around her white nightgown.

"Hai Jii-chan," Lucy mumbled as she headed over to her table she had with all her heart shaped utensils.

"Don't tell me your multitasking again," Ryuji huffed as he pushed a baking pan filled with batter into the oven.

"I always do," Lucy responded as she got to work, she quickly headed over to the fridge as she pulled out something she had left to set earlier.

Lucy got to work as she became covered in flour fast, by time it was 6am, Lucy had finished baking most of what she had planned to bake earlier and was now decorating, this was an everyday thing for both Lucy and Sting. The Cherry Blossom shopping arcade was always busy around this time and this week was extremely busy.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Akihiro asked as he stood next to his grand-daughter and looked down at table where Lucy had pulled out baking trays with watermelon cookies laying on them(I found them on YouTube, they looked cute).

"Since today is the last day of school I was making treats for everyone," Lucy explained as she transferred all the cookies into a plastic container and covered it.

"Well great job," Akihiro complimented as he ruffled Lucy's hair affectionately before walking off.

About another half an hour later, Lucy and Sting finished what they needed to do before they began headed back upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Sting get out," Lucy growled as she tried pushing Sting out of the bathroom with her hip while trying to brush her teeth at the same time.

"No way! I got here first you bitch," Sting hissed as he fought against Lucy while brushing his own teeth.

"Both of you stop acting like a bunch of kids," Ryuji ordered strictly as he walked by the bathroom causing the twins to stop arguing.

"Fine," They growled in unison as they went back to brushing their teeth.

* * *

(A Bit Later)

"Jii-chan, Uncle Ryuji! I'm leaving now!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed the bentos she made as well as her bag.

"See you later darling," Akihiro waved as Lucy left the store as she began walking through the shopping arcade.

Sting had decided to leave earlier so he could walk with Yukino, Lucy chose to stay home so she could prepare her bento.

"Morning Lu," Rogue yawned as he appeared next to Lucy.

"Oh, Morning Rogue…I thought you were mad at me," Lucy mumbled as she held her bag in front of her as they walked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rogue questioned tiredly as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"This morning when you called, I kind of thought you were mad," Lucy explained as she fidgeted nervously as they walked down the sidewalk as many cars drove by.

"Right, that was nothing, I was just tired," Rogue explained with a small chuckle as Lucy sighed in relief.

"Oh, well let's hurry then, it's the last day of school and I honestly don't want to be late," Lucy chirped as she grabbed Rogue's hand causing the both of them to begin blushing.

"Alright let's go then," Rogue nodded as he held Lucy's hand in his own as they continued walking.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-) (there's certain things I wanted to get to quickly so sorry)

Lucy pulled out the container of cookies and her bentos as she moved her chair so that she sat next to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, I made you a bento again," Lucy grinned as she held out the black bento box to Rogue who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks Lu," Rogue muttered as he took the chopsticks and began stuffing his face with food.

"Luce, can I have the cookies you made now," Sting groaned as he and Yukino joined the group now.

"Lucy, you made cookies?" Yukino asked as she pulled out her own light blue bento box.

"Yeah, see," Lucy chirped as she opened the container revealing the watermelon styled cookies with chocolate chips as the seeds.

"That's pretty clever," Yukino stated in awe as she gladly accepted the cookie Lucy offered her.

"Thanks, since it's summer break I thought it would be perfect, I'll be back, Im going to go hand them out to the others!" Lucy yelled as she ran out of the room leaving them behind.

"Thank god she's gone," Sting stated with a sigh of relief as he grabbed Lucy's bento box and chopsticks as he began stuffing his face with food.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yukino sweatdropped as she watched Sting finish the bento box in under two minutes.

"Of course it is, she's my sister isn't she, she should be used to this by now," Sting stated as he dropped the box onto the table and sigh in satisfaction as he leaned back in his chair.

"That reminds me, isn't it almost yours and Lucy's birthday," Rogue deadpanned as he put down his half eaten bento for multiple reasons.

"Yeah, why do I have to share a birthday with that idiot anyway," Sting huffed as he referred to Lucy.

"Because you guys are twins," Rogue and Yukino deadpanned as they stared at Sting blankly.

"Yeah whatever," Sting muttered as he continued muttering to himself.

"Anyways, Rogue is right, your birthday is coming up soon," Yukino stated as she finished her lunch and placed the empty bento on the table.

"It sucks, it's one of the busiest days at the shopping arcade….it fucking sucks," Sting groaned as he visibly slumped forward.

"Really?" Yukino asked as she looked for Rogue for answers, Yukino knew Rogue's mother owned the bookstore across from Lucy's family shop, it was just so convenient.

"Yeah, a lot of tourists visit Japan for summer break, the shopping arcade becomes busy because a lot of American tourists specifically buy things for the Fourth of July apparently," Rogue explained as he leaned back in his chair casually.

"Does that mean-?"

"I'm stuck at the shop almost all day," Sting complained as his face hit the table.

"Where'd all my lunch go," Lucy cried as she reentered the room.

"I don't know but I want the left over cookies," Sting announced as he snatched the container away from Lucy as he began munching on the extra cookies.

"Now I'm hungry," Lucy whined as she plopped down into her chair next to Rogue sadly.

"Here, take the rest of this," Rogue huffed as he pushed the bento Lucy had made for him over to Lucy.

"Are you su-,"

"Just take it," Rogue ordered as Lucy nodded as she began eating.

"Thanks Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she began eating, it didn't take long for the hungry blonde to finish as she placed the bento back into her bag.

"That reminds me, I never got a cookie by the way," Rogue stated as he watched Lucy reach into her bag.

"That's because I have a more important task for you," Lucy explained with a small smile as she pulled out a container and opened it as Yukino gasped.

"Are t-those?"

"Yup, French macaroons," Lucy chirped as she answered Yukino's question, Yukino's eyes were wide in shock as she eyed the colorful desserts.

"They look pretty damned good," Rogue grinned as Lucy muttered a small thanks.

"I was hoping you'd test them out for me," Lucy mumbled as she held the container nervously.

"Why didn't you ask me to test them!" Sting yelled as he tried to snatch a macaroon from the container only to have Lucy move the container out of his reach.

"Because you're a jerk and I specifically made them for Rogue," Lucy huffed as she stuck her tongue out childishly at her older twin brother.

"I guess I'll try them then," Rogue nodded as Lucy's beamed with joy.

"R-Really?!" Lucy asked with a large hopeful grin as she held the container to her chest.

"Yeah really, I'm pretty sure you worked hard on making them," Rogue stated as Lucy nodded and took a deep breath before handing him one.

"R-Right, this one is lemon, try it," Lucy grinned as she handed the yellow macaroon to Rogue who gladly accepted it and ate it.

"Damn that's pretty good," Rogue grinned as Lucy began handing him more macaroons.

"Why can't I eat them," Sting whined as he looked at the dish of macaroons.

Lucy had gotten Rogue to try a majority of the macaroons she made including Pistachio, Green Tea, Vanilla, Coconut and Lucy's personal favorite, Strawberry, there was only one more left for Rogue to try.

"I think you'll love this one, it's chocolate," Lucy chirped as a distinct twinkle appeared in Rogue's red eyes as he snatched the macaroon from Lucy's hands and ate it quickly as he sighed in satisfaction.

"I think you should make more," Rogue mumbled as he laid his head face first down on his desk.

"R-Really! That's great….I'm glad you liked them," Lucy mumbled as her face became pink.

'He liked them! He actually like them! My goal has been accomplished!' Lucy mentally cheered as she tried so hard not to physically freak out as she started hyperventilating…she failed miserably.

"Lucy….are you alright?" Yukino questioned as she looked at the hyperventilating blonde.

"H-He actually likes t-them…..h-holy c-crap, it's a dream come true," Lucy sighed as she grinned dopily before finally losing consciousness and falling backwards off her chair and onto the floor.

"O-Oh my god?! Is she alright?!" Yukino questioned as she looked down at the smiling, red faced unconscious Lucy.

"Yeah, this happens all the time," Sting stared absentmindedly as he simply waved it off.

* * *

(Timeskip –the end of the day-)

Lucy and Rogue walked through town as Lucy was grinning at the fact that school was done.

"I can't believe it's summer break already," Lucy chuckled as Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Thank god I don't have to do anymore assignments," Rogue huffed causing Lucy to giggle.

"I guess your right," Lucy giggled as they began walking through the shopping arcade.

"That reminds me, my mom finally got the book you were asking about," Rogue explained as Lucy's smiled widened.

"No way your serious?!" Lucy yelled as she began fidgeting in excitement.

"Yeah," Rogue deadpanned, his face burnt bright red as Lucy grabbed his hand and began pulling him along as they ran through the crowd.

It wasn't long until they finally arrived at the bookstore as Lucy dragged Rogue inside where they found the green eyed woman organizing the shelves.

"Hi Mrs. Cheney," Lucy greeted politely as she bowed slightly but was still bouncing around in excitement, although she had permission to call Cassandra by her first name, she still insisted on doing things the polite way.

"Hello future daughter-in-law," Cassandra chirped as she abandoned the books she had been organizing to pull Lucy into a tight hug.

"Please stop calling her that," Rogue groaned as his face became red in embarrassment.

"I heard you guys have the book, is it true?" Lucy asked as she began bouncing around again.

"Yup, it's right here," Cassandra grinned as she held up the book as Lucy eyes widened.

"Want, want, Want! I have to go get my purse," Lucy yelled as she began speed walking off only to have Rogue wrap an arm around her waist preventing her from going anywhere.

"Calm down Lu," Rogue huffed as he pulled Lucy closer to him, Cassandra tried to contain her squeals as she watched the sweet display in front of her.

"Lemme go! I need to get my purse so I can buy it!" Lucy wailed as she waved her arms around frantically.

"Aww that's so sweet, you had no idea Rogue already bought the book for you with his own money," Cassandra cooed as Lucy froze in Rogue's arms.

"H-He did what?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at the excited green eyed woman.

"You heard me, he's already gotten it for you," Cassandra explained as Rogue nodded to confirm his mothers statement.

"R-Rogue….you d-didn't h-have to," Lucy stammered as she began fidgeting nervously as she held the book in her hands.

"I wanted to," Rogue explained with a small smile as he looked down at Lucy.

Lucy felt her heart soar as her face burnt bright red, Lucy threw herself at Rogue and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy mumbled into Rogue's chest as she hugged him tightly.

"It's no big deal," Rogue said as he returned the hug.

"That is so sweet," Cassandra cooed as she began preparing the perfect wedding in her mind, her otp must come true.

"Y-Yeah, that reminds me, are you two still coming over for dinner? My Jii-chan would love to have you two over again," Lucy chirped as she looked at Rogue and Cassandra with a small hopeful smile.

"That would be lovely," Cassandra grinned as she nodded and began organizing the books once more.

"That's great, I guess I'll see you two later then," Lucy grinned as she turned to leave.

"Bye future daughter-in-law," Cassandra yelled as she noticed Lucy's face begin to turn red.

"One last thing, thanks again Rogue," Lucy whispered sweetly as she turned around and leaned up as she planted a sweet kiss on Rogue's cheek before turning and leaving.

Rogue froze as his face began to turn bright red, meanwhile, Cassandra was now rambling about blonde haired red eyed babies….again.

"Jii-chan! Uncle Ryuji! I'm home!" Lucy yelled as she headed through the kitchen as she quickly went upstairs.

"Hurry up and get to work then Lucy," Ryuji stated as Lucy yelled an "Ai sir!" as she slammed her room door shut behind her.

Lucy threw down her school bag as she fell back onto her bed with an airy laugh, she looked out the window to find the curtains to Rogue's room opened.

"Crap gotta hurry!" Lucy yelled at herself as she quickly drew her curtains closed as she removed her uniform and changed into a simple long sleeved white shirt with a chibi bunny holding a pink heart and slipped on a simple black skirt to go with it as well as her usual pair of thigh high white socks.

Lucy hurried downstairs as she grabbed her favourite pink apron and headed to the front counted were she found a few customers already waiting.

* * *

(Timeskip –a bit later-)

"Luce, are you almost done yet, I'm hungry," Sting groaned as he paced around the kitchen.

The twins were currently upstairs while their grandfather and uncle handled the last few customers downstairs, luckily for Lucy, there was a personal kitchen upstairs as well.

"Just shut up and wait," Lucy hissed as she glared at Sting, Lucy turned her attention back to what she was doing as she continued cooking.

"Fine…..prick," Sting muttered under his breath as Lucy easily heard and shot him a mean glare.

"Whatever, tell Jii-chan I went to my room if he asks where I went," Lucy huffed as she turned off the stove and headed to her room as she removed her apron.

A small barking was heard as Lucy entered her room as she grinned and bent down as she picked up the small white puppy in front of her.

"Hi Plue," Lucy chirped as she scratched behind Plue's was lovingly.

"Alright Plue, when we're finished eating, we're going to the bathhouse," Lucy grinned as she started getting her things together for after she finished eating, of course Plue didn't respond but in Lucy's mind, he was replying with a very cute "Punn Punn" sound, something her mother used to do as a joke.

"Come on Plue," Lucy chirped as she left her room with the small puppy trotting after her, she exited the hallway as she already found everyone waiting for her, including Rogue and Cassandra.

"Crap..did I hold you guys up again," Lucy huffed in frustration as she sat next to Rogue.

"Actually we just got here," Rogue reassured as Lucy sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Lucy huffed as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Can I eat yet," Sting whined as he huffed in frustration.

"Yes, you can," Akihiro huffed as Sting grinned as he began stuffing his face.

"This is great Lucy, with your cooking skills you'll make an even better future wife for Rogue than before," Cassandra chirped as both Lucy and Rogue began blushing.

"Please stop that," Rogue sweatdropped as his face tinged pink.

They all continued talking and eating as Lucy blushed throughout the entire time, Rogue looked down at his lap to find Plue looking up at him expectingly.

"I think Plue's hungry," Lucy chuckled lightly as she looked at the small white puppy who was jumping on Rogue at the moment.

Rogue nodded as Lucy stood and removed Plue from Rogue's lap as she began walking towards the door leading downstairs.

"Rogue, why don't you come with me," Lucy smiled as she waved Rogue over, Rogue nodded as he excused himself and left the table as he followed after Lucy.

"Alright Lu, what'd you need me for?" Rogue questioned as he followed Lucy into the kitchen, Lucy had already left Plue to his own devices after placing a bowl with dog food on the floor.

"I thought it would be fun to bake together," Lucy mumbled as her face became red as she held Rogue's hand as she led him towards the table she preferred using.

"Are you sure?" Rogue questioned as he watched Lucy pull put many different ingredients as she placed them on the table.

"Y-Yeah, since you liked the macaroons earlier I thought we could make some together, I was also planning on teaching you how to make Mochi but that'll happen tomorrow," Lucy chirped as she reassured Rogue.

"Fine, what do I do first?" Rogue huffed as he smiled slightly at the large grin that spread across Lucy's face.

"I already separated the egg yolks from the egg whites so all you need to do now and beat them until they're white," Lucy explained as she handed the mixer to Rogue who got to work.

The two spent the next little bit of time mixing and making jokes as they made the macaroons, Rogue had allowed Lucy to make them strawberry flavoured just to make the blonde happy, when they were finished, Rogue was tempted to try one as Lucy cleaned up the place.

"You know Rogue, if you want you can take one, the entire reason I wanted to make them is so that you could have them," Lucy chirped as she looked at Rogue with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" Rogue questioned as he looked at the neat little boxes with the macaroons in them.

"Y-Yeah, I thought it could be kind of like a small thank you….for b-buying me the book," Lucy mumbled as her cheeks became pink again.

"You didn't have to go as far as making these for me," Rogue huffed as he looked at Lucy gratefully.

"Say whatever you want but I know you want them, I'm heading down to the bathhouse now so I can probably just follow you out," Lucy explained as Rogue nodded as he waited for Lucy to quickly head upstairs.

Rogue looked down at the pink dyed macaroons (thanks to Lucy) as he smiled to himself as he took one.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later That Night-)

"I'm soooo bored," Lucy groaned as she rolled over in her bed for the seventh time that night, she had nothing to do, nothing to bake, and since school was out she couldn't even resort to homework.

The sound of something hitting Lucy's window went unnoticed by the blonde as she continued staring at her painted ceiling, Lucy finally took notice of the noise when her phone buzzed signalling she had received a text.

"Oh, it's from Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she flipped open her phone as her eyes scanned across the message.

Open your window –Rogue

Lucy became confused as she looked at her window as the small tapping noise continued, she looked back at her phone as she raised an eyebrow.

Stop thinking about it and just open your window –Rogue

Lucy huffed in frustration as she gently tossed her phone onto the bed as she marched over to her window as she yanked open the curtains and pulled open her window and peered out…only to be hit in the head by an ice cube.

"Whoops," Rogue stated dryly as Lucy looked across to find Rogue staring at her expressionlessly.

"That actually hurts to Baka," Lucy whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"No, I'm actually sorry," Rogue deadpanned as his face remained emotionless.

"You sure don't look like you are," Lucy muttered as she leaned on her window sill slightly.

"Im tired, that's all," Rogue responded as Lucy sweatdropped at his statement.

"If you're tired then why are you still up talking to me," Lucy deadpanned as she raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Because I'm bored and I like talking to you," Rogue replied as Lucy felt her face heat up at the comment.

"R-Rogue, g-go to sleep you idiot, I'm tired too," Lucy huffed as she turned away from the window to hide her bright red face.

"Fine, one last thing," Rogue stated with a small grin as Lucy became confused.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as she looked back out the window.

"Catch," Rogue smirked as he tossed something out his window, luckily for Lucy, Rogue had great aim so she had been able to catch the object with ease.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as she looked down at the container in her hands, it was warm.

"Why don't you open it and find out," Rogue explained as Lucy nodded as she opened the container and eyed it's contents.

"Ebi Tempura?" Lucy questioned, she was tempted to eat it, it just so happened to be her favourite.

"Yeah, since you made the macaroons for me earlier, I thought I'd make this for you," Rogue explained with a small smile as Lucy felt her face begin to heat up again.

"T-Thanks Rogue…I thought you sucked at cooking," Lucy thought aloud as Rogue let out a quiet chuckle.

"No, I suck at baking, cooking is an entirely different story," Rogue explained as Lucy giggled quietly.

"Well it looks delicious," Lucy chirped as she smiled thankfully at Rogue.

"I'm pretty sure you'll love it, Night Lu," Rogue yawned as he waved at the blonde before closing his window and curtains.

Lucy smiled to herself as she closed her window and sat cross legged on her bed as she decided to try the Ebi Tempura, it tasted like heaven.

"This is actually pretty freaking good," Lucy muttered as she pulled out her phone as she sent a test to Rogue.

Thanks for the treat Rogue ️ –Lucy

Rogue eyes scanned over the text quickly as he smirked to himself before dropping his phone onto his bed before turning back to his desk where a small white present box was.

"Hope she'll like the gift," Rogue huffed as he picked up the small white box and opened it revealing the present he wished to give Lucy on her birthday in three days.

It was a necklace with a silver chair with Lucy's name in gold hanging from it as well as a simple heart charm, the necklace was simple but elegant, or so his mother said. Rogue slipped the necklace back into the box as he simply turned off the lights deciding it was time to retire for the night.

* * *

And done. It isn't finished yet first of all, I plan on making a part two to this eventually but I'm stumped for now on what to do. I hope you guys enjoyed caused I tried to put a lot of work into it. Koala and I also came up with another plan for next chapter, yay! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter.

-RebelPanda, the most rebellious Panda to ever exist

-Also know as Izzy


	26. Chapter 26: The Games

Hey guys I'm back! I thought it would be fun to base something off the GMG, except it is now referred to as the Diamond Games. I made Lucy and Sting twins again in the story because I wanted to….whoops. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

The Games

"This is so exciting!" Lucy yelled as she fidgeted in her seat, the blonde just couldn't sit still from all the excitement.

"Agreed, I think it's going to be lots of fun," Levy chirped as she sat next to her best friend.

"Lu-chan calm down," Lisanna giggled as she watched Lucy fidgeting.

"But I can't! It's just so exciting to think about!" Lucy yelled as she leaned back in her seat with a giggle.

Why was Lucy so question, it was pretty simple actually, Lucy and several other students from the Magnolia Academy had been chosen to participate in the Diamond Games. The Diamond Games were a series of events including arts, academics and athletics to decide which Junior high was the best of the best and luckily for Lucy and the others, her school would be participating in a majority of the events since they had different activities at their school from boxing to kendo and even games such as chess.

"Why's Lucy so excited?" Gray questioned as he leaned back into his seat, luckily for the cold boy, he wouldn't have to deal with Natsu since the boy was slumped over holding his stomach due to motion sickness.

"Because, she gets to see her brother there, she hasn't seen him face to face in a while," Cana explained as she leaned back in her seat as she sighed in boredom.

"I don't get it? Why is that the only chance she has to see her brother?" Gray questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Cana, Erza, who had simply been looking out the window had finally decided to join in on the conversation.

"Her parents are divorced remember, in terms of custody, Lucy went with her mother while her brother went with their father," Erza explained as she crossed her arms, Lucy had always been talking about her twin brother, from what Lucy had told her, their parents had gotten divorced when her and her brother were only five.

"Oh….that makes sense," Gray nodded as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Gray, your pants are missing," Cana deadpanned as Gray sat upright quickly as he swivelled his head in every direction.

"Where the hell did my pants go?!" Gray yelled as he got up in search of his missing pants.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Woahhh, this place is freaking huge," Lucy stated in awe as she looked around and then up at the grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Team Fairy Tail was currently in the lobby of the hotel as Macao-Sensei had gone to sign them in, Fairy Tail wasn't the only team here, there was also team Mermaids Heel, an all girls Junior High academy. Most of the Team Fairy Tail members were standing with their parents while Lucy was just standing there….alone.

"I have to agree, it is pretty impressive," Erza stated as she too looked up at the grand chandelier, her braid swishing as she did so.

"Hey look, we found the fairies," a voice sneered as another school confronted the rest of team Fairy Tail, meanwhile, Lucy had spaced out as she continued staring at the chandelier…..her eyes were starting to burn.

"Uhhh…..who the hell are you guys?" Natsu questioned as he scratched his head in confusion.

"We're from the Shirotsume Academy!" The student boasted with a large grin on his face as he crossed his arms smugly.

"Sting? Is that you?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eyes, she had been staring at the lights for too long.

"Luce!" Sting yelled with a large grin on his face as he pulled his sister into a tight hug.

"Oh! It is you, big idiot! What the heck are you doing making fun of my friends Baka!" Lucy yelled as she punched her brother in the arm slightly.

"How was I supposed to know my sister was apart of the fairies," Sting huffed as he crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling instead.

"He's your brother?!" Team Fairy Tail yelled in shock as they looked at Sting, and then at Lucy, they looked noting alike!

"Yeah," Lucy chirped as she nodded at them.

"Hey Lu," Rogue greeted with a small smile as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, the rest of team Sabertooth was shocked, Rogue never smiles!

"R-Rogue! You're here too!" Lucy yelled with a large grin as her cheeks turned pink as she hugged Rogue tightly as Rogue returned the hug.

"Yeah, to be honest, I had no clue you would be here," Rogue chuckled slightly as he looked down at Lucy.

Lucy had known Rogue for the longest time, he was her "best friend" (-cough- crush –cough-), thanks to Rogue's oddly bubbly mother, Lucy usually got to see Rogue a lot in person.

"Lucy, is this your boy~friend?" Cana asked in a mocking tone as Lucy shrieked in embarrassment

"No! No! N-No way Cana!" Lucy shrieked as her face burnt bright red.

"So you wouldn't mind if I started liking him, he is pretty cute," Cana whispered jokingly as Lucy's eyes widened.

"No way Cana! Go away! You can't do that! I forbid it!" Lucy hissed as she pushed a snickering Cana far away before returning to Sting and Rogue.

"Hey Luce, where's mom?" Sting questioned as he looked around for the woman who was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, she isn't here yet," Lucy mumbled as Sting huffed in frustration.

"I hope you know dads here, and judging by how he's looking around….I think he's looking for you," Sting deadpanned as Lucy groaned in annoyance.

"Hi future daughter-in-law," Cassandra squealed quietly as she pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Mom! Stop saying crap like that!" Rogue hissed as his face burnt bright red.

"H-Hi Mrs. Cheney," Lucy stammered as her face was pink from Cassandra's comment.

"Lu-chan! We have to go now!" Levy yelled as she waved the bubbly blonde girl over.

"Crap, I have to go, I think Macao-Sensei has signed us all in now," Lucy explained as she turned to leave.

"I'm going with you, no one in their right mind can leave a little girl in a hotel room by herself," Cassandra stated as she walked after Lucy, Layla had called Cassandra earlier asking if she could stay with Lucy for a bit until she returned.

"She isn't little, she's twelve," Sting deadpanned as he sweatdropped at Cassandra's words.

"Doesn't matter, Rogue sweetheart, go stay with your father," Cassandra ordered as she pointed off in the direction Skiadrum was, there was a hidden dangerous tone in the green eyed woman's voice as if she were saying "say something you aren't supposed to, I dare you,".

"Fine, see ya later Lu," Rogue huffed as he pulled Lucy into a quick hug.

"R-Right, bye Rogue," Lucy stammered as she walked away from Rogue as she quickly walked over to her brother.

"Later Luce," Sting grinned as he punched Lucy in the arm lightly.

"Bye Sting," Lucy chirped as she punched Sting in his arm light as well.

Lucy turned to leave as she waved one last goodbye to Sting and Rogue before dragging her suitcase behind her as she ran.

"How do Sting and Rogue know a Fairy, and a pretty cute one too," Dobengal questioned in disbelief as he stared in the direction Lucy had gone, Rogue turned to glare at Dobengal darkly which went unnoticed by the latter.

"Quite interesting," Rufus thought aloud as Minerva muttered a quiet agreement.

* * *

(Timeskip –a bit later-) (sorry)

The pool at the hotel was filled with a bunch of junior high kids just enjoying themselves, one of these many students happened to be Sting who was ignoring his fathers rambling as he talked to Yukino.

"Was that really your sister?" Yukino asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, my twin sister to be exact, except I'm older by half an hour," Sting smirked as he thought back to how whenever he called Lucy his baby sister it annoyed her to no end.

"N-Not to be rude or anything but you don't look like twins…sorry," Yukino muttered as she kept her head down.

"Don't worry about, I know we don't look alike, that's because I mostly resemble our dad while she resembles our mom," Sting explained as Yukino finally understood.

"Ok, one last thing…what's with Rogue?" Yukino questioned as she slyly pointed to Rogue who was sitting on the edge of the pool alone.

"What do you mean?" Sting questioned as he turned his attention back to Yukino.

"He seems really close to your sister," Yukino chuckled as she began coming up with plans for her future otp.

"Well of course, they've liked each other since forever basically, from what Rogue tells me, his mom's always making plans for Lucy to marry him in the future or something like that, something about wanting her otp to come true," Sting explained as he drifted through the water on his back.

"Hey Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she waved after the boy who looked bored, until he saw her.

"Oh, Hey Lu," Rogue greeted with a small grin as Lucy sat next to him on the edge of the pool.

Lucy currently wore a mint green two piece swimsuit, the top was almost tank top like but stopped above her belly button instead and had a white heart printed on the centre of it, the bottom of Lucy's swimsuit was a matching mint green skirt with white ruffles at the end.

"Aren't you excited for the Diamond Games," Lucy chirped as she unconsciously scooted closer to Rogue who didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I guess, it should be fun since I'm participating in Kendo as well as a couple other things," Rogue stated as Lucy swung her legs in the water c

"I'm pretty sure you'll win at Kendo, you're freaking amazing," Lucy bragged as her face tinged pink slightly, this wasn't exactly helping since Rogue already had a pretty large ego.

"Well what're you participating in Lu?" Rogue questioned as he looked back the blonde, he had smartly chosen not to make a stupid self centered comment.

"Several things actually but I'm excited about boxing," Lucy grinned as she sighed.

Boxing was something Lucy had gotten into thanks to her father….bastard.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled as Lucy felt herself being lifted off the edge of the pool as she was being….hugged?

Lucy's face went from confusion to annoyance in three seconds flat as she finally realized who had pulled her off the ground.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked bluntly as she tried to get out of the persons grip.

"What, aren't you happy to see your papa," Wiesslogia grinned childishly as he finally let go of Lucy.

"No, I'm not," Lucy deadpanned as she grabbed Rogue's hand and led him away as Wiesslogia fell to his knees in sorrow.

"Lucy!" The grown man wailed as he watched his daughter walk away.

"Aww they're holding hands," Cassandra cooed as she sat on a pool side chair watching Lucy and Rogue sit at another side of the pool away from Wiesslogia as they held hands.

"Cassandra, stop whatever you're planning and leave the two alone," Skiadrum huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Aww, you're no fun," Cassandra sighed as she crossed her arms childishly as she pouted.

Just because her husband had told her to stop doesn't mean she would.

* * *

(Timeskip –later on that night-)

"Mom hurry up, I don't want to miss out on food," Lucy whined as she paced around the hotel room impatiently.

Most of the teams were probably already downstairs in the banquet hall eating while Lucy was stuck upstairs.

"Lucy, it's a buffet, I doubt they'll run out of food," Layla chuckled as she walked out the door with Lucy following behind her excitedly.

"Yeah but there's so many people," Lucy sighed as she marched childishly like a solider after her mother.

Lucy was currently wearing her frilly white knee length nightgown with a pair of ankle high mint green socks and her white converse, her blonde hair was put into a braid which was draped over her shoulder courtesy of her mother.

"I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones who haven't arrived yet," Layla chuckled as they entered the elevator and traveled down to the lobby.

"That reminds me, Sting is here too, he's looking for you," Lucy chirped as she ran out of the elevator yelling food as Layla tried to catch up with her.

"Hey Luce, what took you so long?" Sting asked as he looked at Lucy who had ran up next to him.

"Mom," Lucy replied as she pointed to Layla who had just walked in.

"Mom!" Sting yelled as Layla ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sting, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier to see you," Layla whispered as she hugged Sting tightly.

"Lucy, you're back," Wiesslogia grinned as he kneeled in front of Lucy and hugged her tightly.

Lucy's relationship with her father wasn't the best, Lucy was stuck with the belief that her father was the reason for the entire divorce, she also believed he didn't care despite his extremely obvious efforts.

"Let go of me," Lucy groaned as she escaped from the white haired mans grip.

Layla stood as she made eye contact with Wiesslogia as they stared at each other for the longest time. Lucy and Sting frowned as they were stuck in between there glaring parents.

"Layla," Wiesslogia muttered as he kept eye contact with the blonde woman.

"Wiesslogia," Layla replied dryly as she kept her brown eyes narrowed.

Lucy and Sting walked away with frowns on their faces as they walked over to a table where Rogue, and two other unknown people sat.

"Hey Rogue," Lucy chirped as she sat next to Rogue who grinned back at her, Lucy's mood was always better around Rogue.

"Hey Lu, oh, here," Rogue replied as he pushed a plate in front of Lucy.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked as she looked down at plate with a delicious looking meal on it.

"I figured I'd probably get something for you to eat since you weren't here yet," Rogue explained as Lucy's face became pink at Rogue's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she began eating.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Yukino Aguria," Sting smirked as he introduced Lucy to the silver haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy," Yukino smiled as she looked at Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you Yukino….do you mind if I call you Yuki-chan?" Lucy asked as she swallowed her food as she looked at Yukino.

"N-Not at all, only if I can call you Lu-chan," Yukino grinned as she and Lucy began laughing.

"Aren't you going to introduce me," Dobengal sweatdropped as Rogue shot him a murderous glare.

"No, stupid mutt," Rogue muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Aww come on Rogue, you don't have to be so mean," Lucy chuckled as she poked Rogue only causing him to frown even more.

"No," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll introduce myself then," Lucy huffed as she stood up and walked over to Dobengal who began smirking at Rogue causing the latters eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Hi I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you," Lucy chirped as she held her hand out to Dobengal.

"Who would've thought someone related to Sting could look so cute," Dobengal smirked as he grabbed Lucy's hand causing the girl to begin blushing as Rogue growled in anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Sting roared as he glared at Dobengal.

"Exactly what it means, your sisters cute," Dobengal stated with a smirk as he pulled the blushing girl closer to him.

"Alright that's it! Get your hands off of her you stupid mutt!" Rogue growled as he grabbed Lucy's other hand and pulled her towards him.

"No way! She's fair game you ass," Dobengal growled as he pulled Lucy back towards him.

Dobengal and Rogue were in the middle of a tug of war match, and Lucy was the rope.

"Someone please help me," Lucy wailed as the two boys continued pulling on her arms.

"Let go of my daughter," Wiesslogia growled as he appeared behind Lucy he sweatdropped in annoyance.

"When I said I wanted help…I didn't mean yours to Baka!" Lucy yelled as she ignored the two growling boys who continued tugging on her arms.

"That's so sweet, Rogue's fighting for Lucy," Cassandra chirped as she and Layla cooed in unison.

"Sting, aren't you worried about your sister?" Yukino asked as she looked at the angered Sting.

"No! I'm still pissed off at Dobengal's stupid statement!" Sting raged as he glared furiously at the brown haired boy.

Let's just say the rest of that night had been hectic for Lucy.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day, at the competitions-)

"Team Fairy Tail!" The announcer yelled as team Fairy Tail walked into the arena with large grins on their face.

"This. Place. Is. Freaking. Huge!" Lucy yelled as she spun around in a circle as she looked at the crowd.

Lucy, along with most of Team Fairy Tail were dressed in there uniforms, the sleeveless purple jerseys with white and black stripes along the sides, Magnolia Junior High was printed on it in bold white letters outlined in black while they had a specific number on the back, for example, Lucy's number was seven.

"Hey Levy, do you know what the first event is?" Lucy asked as she turned towards her best friend.

"I think it's Kendo," Levy thought aloud as she turned towards Lucy.

"How are you so sure?" Lucy questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Instead of responding, Levy simply pointed towards the "battle

Field" where each team had sent down one member to participate, they all wore standard Kendo gear with a ribbon of their teams color tied around their kendo swords.

"The first match is Mermaid Heels Kagura Mikazuchi Vs. Fairy Tails Erza Scarlet!" Mato announced as all of Fairy Tail began cheering Erza on.

"Come on Erza! We believe in you!" Lucy, Lisanna, Levy and Cana yelled in unison as they all had their hands up in the air as they performed the "Fairy Tail Salute" as all of team Fairy Tail did so as well.

"Looks like the fairies are all riled up," Sting huffed as he stood beside Rogue who was currently sitting on the bench with his Kendo helmet in his hand.

"Oi Sting, do you think Lucy's mad at me?" Rogue questioned as he looked across the arena towards Lucy who was currently cheering on her red headed team members.

"So that's why your so…..quiet, well quieter than usual….what the hell could Lucy be mad at?" Sting questioned as he simply shrugged.

"Yesterday, if it wasn't that stupid mutts fault I wouldn't be in this situation," Rogue growled as he shot a murderous glare at Dobengal.

"I'm pretty sure Lucy isn't mad, also, you'd better win or else Minerva's going to murder you," Sting deadpanned, for once he actually looks serious.

"I'm not afraid of Minerva, nor will I ever be," Rogue replied bluntly as he kept his eyes narrowed.

After a couple more battles, it was finally time for the last kendo battle of the day.

"The last match is Fairy Tails Freed Justine Vs. Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney!" Mato announced as the teams began cheering for there respective members, Lucy sat there as she was having trouble deciding on who to vote for.

"Begin!" Mato yelled as both boys rushed at each other as there kendo swords clashed.

"Come on Freed!" Team Fairy Tail, except for Lucy, yelled as they cheered on Freed.

Lucy clenched her fists as she slammed her eyes shut and puffed out her cheeks as she sat there thinking.

"Wait to go Freed!" Team Fairy Tail cheered as Freed landed a hit on Rogue gaining Fairy Tail the first point in this match.

"Begin!" Mato yelled as both boys rushed at each other once more.

"Lu-chan, why aren't you cheering?" Levy asked as she looked at Lucy who's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

Lucy noticed Rogue looked like he wasn't focusing, it was at that moment Lucy chose her "best friend" over teammate.

"Come on Rogue! You can do it!" Lucy yelled as she threw her hands in the air in the shape of an x. (Picture Mako from Kill La Kill, I'm sorry )

"Luce! What are you doing?" Natsu yelled as he looked at his best friend in confusion.

"You can't lose Rogue! I believe in you! You've been doing Kendo since we were little kids! You can't lose now you Baka now fight!" Lucy roared as she continued ranting ignoring Natsu's protests until she ran out of breath and slumped over as she sighed in satisfaction.

Sabertooth began cheering as Rogue was able to land a hit on Freed so that the scores finally marched up.

"Begin!" Mato yelled as this time, only Freed rushed towards Rogue as the latter actually took the time to think before acting out.

"Come on, Come on, Come on," Lucy chanted under her breath as she watched Rogue block each of Freed's hits, Lucy knew exactly what he was doing, he was waiting for an opening before he striked.

It didn't take long before Rogue finally found an opening as he finally caught onto Freed's attack pattern, Rogue moved quick as he was able to strike Freed with both speed and precision as the match came to an end.

"And the winner of this match is, Sabertooth!" The announcers yelled as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Lucy! You were supposed to be cheering for Freed!" Fairy Tail yelled as they all directed there attention towards the blonde who was now chuckling nervously.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, he's my best friend," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down as she chuckled nervously.

"But Luce! I'm your best friend!" Natsu whined as he latched onto Lucy causing the girl to blush bright red.

"So is Rogue! But the difference is I like Rogue," Lucy hissed as she glared at Natsu.

"So, don't you like me too Luce?" Natsu questioned as he let go of the blonde, it was crystal clear that Natsu didn't understand.

"Y-Yeah but, I like you as a brother…..and I like Rogue like-," Lucy stammered as she trailed off.

"Like what?" Natsu asked as he looked at the red faced blonde, at least Luce still considered him her best friend.

"N-Nothing…..j-just drop it," Lucy mumbled as her blush deepened and her face became shadowed.

"Natsu doesn't get it does he," Cana deadpanned as Levy facepalmed next to her.

"Nope, not at all,"

* * *

(Later that night)

Lucy was laying back on her bed as she stared at the ceiling blankly, tonight Lucy's pajama consisted of a simple white tank top and a pair of mint green pajama pants with white polka dots and a white bow tied to tighten the waist, her blonde hair had also been braided again thanks to her mom. A knock on the door went ignored by Lucy as her mother went to answer it.

"Lucy, it's Rogue," those three words were all it took for Lucy to rush from the bed and towards the door.

"H-Hi Rogue," Lucy stammered as she was just barely able to stop herself from running into the front door.

"Hey Luce," Rogue grinned as he looked at Lucy, the hood of his sweater pulled over his head.

"Let's go talk in the hall," Lucy mumbled as she pushed Rogue away from the door and closed it behind her, this made sure her mother wouldn't be listening.

"Alright, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity and pure innocence.

"I just wanted to thank you," Rogue muttered as Lucy became confused.

"For what?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"For cheering me on," Rogue explained with a small grin as Lucy was still confused.

"What do you mean? It isn't really a big deal," Lucy mumbled as she began fidgeting slightly.

"Well it is to me, I'm also pretty sure you got in trouble with your teammates," Rogue chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Not really, Natsu and Erza were kind of upset but it isn't really a big deal," Lucy chuckled as she began fidgeting again.

"Yeah well whatever, thanks anyway," Rogue grinned as he turned to leave but was stopped by Lucy grabbing his wrist.

"W-Wait! I wanna ask you something!" Lucy yelled as her face burnt bright red.

"Well, what is it?" Rogue asked as he looked back at the blonde.

"I-I w-was wondering i-if you'd g-go somewhere with m-me Wednesday, m-my entire t-team is going t-to the water park and I t-thought I c-could I-invite you," Lucy stammered as her blush deepened.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Rogue asked with a smirk as Lucy's blush mysteriously deepened.

"I-It isn't like t-that, g-get b-back here you B-Baka!" Lucy wailed as she ran after Rogue who had taken off down the hall.

"I'm classifying it as a date!" Rogue yelled cockily as he smirked as he continued to outrun Lucy.

"Get back here you Baka!"

* * *

And I'm done

Sorry it took so long to update but due to some personal problems, I couldn't find the time. I really hope you enjoy and if you did, leave a review letting me know.

Thanks for reading!

Izzy, the most boss, awesome, rebellious panda to ever exist ❤️


	27. Chapter 27: Giving up on Love

Hey guys I'm back. I got this idea from a dream I had and a few songs I was listening to. It may seem weird at first but please just bare with me, also, I made Lucy and Sting twins again. Hope you enjoy! I know it's OOC but I'm sorry! I also want to turn this into a real story in the future

I don't own Fairy Tail…..I wanna cry

* * *

Giving up on Love

Lucy quickly finished packing the bentos as she turned off the pipe and ran out of the kitchen as she hurried up the stairs.

"Sting! Wake up! We can't be late you idiot!" Lucy yelled as she slid the door to Sting's room open as she shook her brother awake.

"Piss off loser, gimme three more minutes," Sting groaned as he placed a hand on Lucy's face and pushed her away.

"Wake up you Baka!" Lucy roared as she slammed her foot into Sting's stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

"Fine, I'm up," Sting growled as he sat up and glared at Lucy.

Both Lucy and Sting were orphans, their parents had died when they were younger which resulted in the twins living in an orphanage for most of their lives up until they were fourteen that is, that was when they had both ran away from the horrible orphanage they had lived in. Luckily for the twins, they didn't remain on the streets for long, an old lady had offered them a place to stay, that was how they ended up where they were now.

"Hurry up then!" Lucy yelled as she ran into her room and slid the door shut behind her as she grabbed her uniform.

Lucy's summer uniform consisted of a pleated grey miniskirt with two thin black stripes going around the skirt horizontally, Lucy also had her white short sleeved buttoned up shirt tucked into her skirt while her black tie around her neck was also present, on Lucy's feet were a pair of knee high white socks, the blonde quickly ran a brush through her hair before pulling her entire hair into a side pony tail (her new look in the manga) being held by a black ribbon.

"Alrighty, I guess I'm done," Lucy chirped as she looked over her reflection one last time before smiling at herself, she quickly snatched up her pink phone which was decorated with a star charm, a heart charm and a moon charm and dropped it into her bag before hurrying out of her room.

"I'm ready," Sting grumbled as he trudged down the stairs with a scowl on his face, Sting wore a white buttoned up short sleeved shirt with his black tie undone, his shirt hadn't even been tucked into the simple grey pants he wore either, his blonde hair was also messy as per usual.

"You look like a pig," Lucy deadpanned as she handed him his bento before slipping on her shoes.

"I don't care, at least my underwear isn't showing," Sting snickered as he followed Lucy out the door as the blonde locked it.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned as she looked behind her to find her skirt had been caught up in her panties revealing the chibi bear printed on it.

"O-Oh my god!" Lucy shrieked as she quickly fixed her skirt as Sting snickered in amusement as they headed towards the train station.

"Morning guys," Yukino greeted quietly as she appeared behind the twins.

"Hey Yukino," Sting greeted with a dopey smile on his face as Lucy simply waved at her best friend.

"Morning Yuki-chan," Lucy chirped as she held her bag in front of her.

"Lucy, you look jumpy today, are you excited about something?" Yukino asked as she tilted her head to the side, Yukino's uniform looked the exact same as Lucy's except she had chosen to wear the beige vest over it, Lucy's face tinged pink as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I-I was p-planning on telling R-Rogue how I feel t-today," Lucy stammered as her blush deepened at the thought.

"Oh right, you've been planning on doing that for weeks," Sting thought aloud as he looked down at his sister.

Neither of the twins seemed to notice the look of guilt that appeared on Yukino's face as she listened to Lucy ramble on about all the reasons she liked Rogue and how she planned on confessing to Rogue. To be completely honest, the twins, Yukino and Rogue had been friends for the longest time and over that time, Lucy had fallen hard for Rogue while Sting developed a massive crush on Yukino, the only difference was that Sting was able to keep his cool around Yukino while Lucy began stammering and tripping while around Rogue….actually, Lucy began tripping and stammering at mere mention of the red eyed teen.

"Oh look, the trains almost here," Yukino mumbled as she avoided eye contact with Lucy due to the large amount of guilt she was feeling, Sting's face turned green at the mention of the train as Lucy began laughing at her brothers weakness.

"Can't we just walk," Sting groaned as they boarded the train, he began feeling woozy as Lucy began snickering.

"Nope," Lucy chirped as the train doors closed as they began moving.

About twenty minutes later, the trio arrived at the station as they quickly hopped off the train as they began walking towards the school. It didn't take long before they walked through the gates as they headed towards the schools buildings and towards the shoe lockers.

"I'll see you guys in class," Yukino muttered as she quickly swapped her shoes and headed towards class 3-A, both the twins had still somehow failed to notice how guilty Yukino looked.

"So Sting, are you gonna tell her how you feel today?" Lucy asked with a smirk as she bent down and swapped her shoes quickly.

"Not until you tell Rogue," Sting deadpanned as his cheeks turned light pink.

"Why do I have to go first, your older so you should confess to Yukino before I say anything to Rogue," Lucy whined as they began walking down the hall, Lucy's face was now a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair.

"You know what they say, ladies first," Sting retorted as he slid the classroom door open.

"Is that why your going into the classroom before me?" Lucy questioned with a victorious smirk as Sting's face burnt red in anger and embarrassment.

"Shut it," Sting growled as they both entered the classroom as they headed towards their seats.

"Hey Lu," Rogue greeted as he turned towards Lucy who had already began blushing.

"M-Morning Rogue!" Lucy yelled nervously as she bowed, meanwhile, Sting facepalmed at his sisters stupidity as he took his seat next to Yukino.

"Yukino, you alright? You're not usually this quiet," Sting questioned as he looked at Yukino who was looking at Lucy and Rogue before turning her attention to him.

"Y-Yeah…..I'm fine…I'm not so sure about Lucy later though," Yukino mumbled as she whispered the last part sadly.

"What'd you say?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing," Yukino stammered as she turned away from Sting, luckily for Yukino, the teacher finally arrived as he decided to take roll.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch–)

"I'm starving," Sting groaned as he rested his head on his desk.

"Then stop being an idiot, you do know it's lunch right?" Lucy asked as she sat next to Sting as she pulled out her own bento.

"It is?!" Sting yelled as he pulled out the blue bento with a white dragon out of his bag.

"Idiot," Lucy mumbled as she opened her pink bento revealing her lunch, which includes the childish octopus shaped sausage and the rice balls decorated to look likes Pandas.

"You can't call me an idiot when your bento looks childish," Sting deadpanned as he began eating.

"It's not childish, it's creative…..and yummy," Lucy whined as she glared at Sting before eating her lunch.

"It does look pretty good," Rogue commented as he pulled up a chair next to the quiet Yukino, Lucy's face became beet red as she looked at Rogue.

"R-Really?" Lucy asked nervously as she felt her heart begin to beat a thousand times faster.

"Yeah, it does," Rogue nodded as Lucy's eyes twinkled happily.

"Y-You can have some if you want!" Lucy yelled a little bit too enthusiastically as she pushed the bento towards Rogue.

"Sure, why not," Rogue mumbled as he decided to try the ebi tempura Lucy had made.

"S-So? How is it?" Lucy asked as she looked at Rogue.

"It's pretty damn good," Rogue grinned as Lucy felt her heart soar in happiness.

"H-He actually likes it," a red faced Lucy whispered as she fell backwards off her chair, a dopey smile on her face as she laid there.

"Idiot," Sting facepalmed as he looked down at his sister.

* * *

(Timeskip –Last Class- -Gym-)

"I love swimming," Lucy chirped as she closed her gym locked, Lucy like most of the other girls wore the dark blue one piece swimsuit with the bust outlined in white and white straps going over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Yukino mumbled half heartedly as she closed her gym locker gently.

"Yuki-chan, can you do my hair for me?" Lucy asked kindly as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Yukino huffed as she removed the bow from Lucy's hair as she began twisting it into two buns, one on both sides of Lucy's head.

"Yukino, what's with you? You don't seem as happy as usual," Lucy thought aloud as they headed for the door leading to the pool.

"N-Nothing," Yukino mumbled as she walked away from Lucy as she jumped into the pool, Lucy decided to stretch first, something she always did before swimming.

"Hey Lu," Rogue grinned as he appeared beside his long time friend.

"H-Hey Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she unconsciously began drooling at the sight of a shirtless Rogue.

'He's like a walking God, sooo freaking amazing! I love the pool!' Lucy cheered in her head as she continued staring at Rogue while drooling.

"cy…..Lucy! You alright?" Rogue questioned as he knelt in front of his best friend who was sitting on the ground…drooling?

"H-Huh?!" Lucy asked as she was finally aware Rogue was kneeling right in front of her …staring right at her!

"I asked if you were alright, you seem a bit dazed Lu," Rogue chuckled as he kept eye contact with Lucy.

"Yeah….I'm alright," Lucy mumbled as her face burnt bright red.

"Alright then…I like your hair by the way, it suits you," Rogue complimented before standing up and walking away towards Yukino who was sitting on the other side of the pool.

Those simple words had caused Lucy to completely blank out as she slowly brought her hands up to her hair as she squeezed her hair do as she finally registered what Rogue had said.

"H-He likes my hair-," Lucy trailed off as she continued squeezing her hair as she grinned dopily.

"Stupid idiot, get your shit together," Sting deadpanned as he sat next to Lucy.

"H-He likes my hair," Lucy repeated as her brown eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Luce, don't you find it weird that Yukino and Rogue seem closer than usual," Sting thought aloud as he finally brought his sister back to her senses.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she looked at her brother.

"Just look, don't they seem…..closer to you?" Sting asked as Lucy discreetly looked at Yukino and Rogue, Sting was right, the two were sitting pretty close while Yukino was giggling as they talked.

"Y-Yeah…..I guess, I'm sure it's nothing," Lucy mumbled as she finally decided to hop into the pool.

"Oi Luce! Race me you wimp!" Sting yelled as he jumped into the pool, he smartly decided to take their minds off it for now.

"Alright but don't be sad if you lose Baka!" Lucy roared as she got ready, this would be her opportunity to impress Rogue!

* * *

(Timeskip –End of the Day-)

"Luce, hurry up," Sting whined as he rushed Lucy.

The twins were the only ones in the classroom as Lucy decided to pack up her notes neatly rather than just stuff them into her bag like Sting had done.

"It's alright Sting, go on ahead, I'm just nervous about having to go find Rogue," Lucy admitted as her cheeks became pink.

"Whatever, just hurry up," Sting huffed as he left the classroom.

"Alright Lucy, it's time to man up!...or woman up I guess….," Lucy mumbled to herself as she encouraged herself.

Lucy had been in the classroom for about five minutes before she decided to finally leave as she quickly swapped her shoes and ran out the door where she found Sting walking, his face was shadowed as his mouth was drawn into a thin line….he was pissed.

"Sting? What happened?" Lucy asked as she ran over to her brother.

"Luce, just don't bother confessing to Rogue….the last thing I need is you acting all sad and depressed," Sting whispered quietly as his face remained shadowed.

"S-Sting, what are you talking about? What the hell happened?" Lucy asked as she placed a hand on her brothers shoulder, despite how many fights they always got in, they would always be twins and would be there for one another regardless of what happens.

"Luce, just don't," Sting hissed as he finally glanced at his sister, his blue eyes were narrowed dangerously signalling he was pissed.

"Sting, I promise I'll be back soon, go home if you want, I have work anyways! When I get back we can talk about whatever's bothering you!" Lucy yelled as she ran off in search of Rogue.

"Damnit! Why can't that fucking idiot just listen for once! I don't need her getting her fucking heart broken," Sting growled as he clenched his fists, although he acted like he hated her or generally didn't care, Sting was always there for his younger sister, even if she was only younger by an hour.

Lucy ran across the school yard in search of Rogue, she found him walking with Yukino as she finally became confused.

'That's weird, whys Yukino with Rogue?' Lucy asked herself mentally as she sped up.

"Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she sped up as she ran towards the duo, Rogue turned around as he finally looked at the blonde.

"Oh hey Lu, I was just looking for you," Rogue explained as he turned towards Lucy who's heart began beating faster.

"Y-You were?" Lucy asked nervously as her heart raced in her chest.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to tell you something," Rogue mumbled as Yukino looked away nervously.

"I-I really wanted t-to tell you something t-too but you should go first," Lucy mumbled as her heart continued to race.

'This is it Lucy, the moment you've been waiting for,' Lucy thought as she looked up at Rogue.

"Seeing as you and Sting are my best friends, I figured me and Yukino would tell you two first-," Rogue began explaining as Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she spaced out.

'Does this have anything to do with why Sting was so mad earlier?' Lucy asked herself as she finally looked back at Rogue as she was able to catch the last few words of his sentence.

"…..basically, me and Yukino are dating," Rogue explained as Lucy felt the air escape her lungs as her eyes widened.

"W-What?" Lucy asked nervously as she made eye contact with a guilty looking Yukino.

"Rogue and I….are dating," Yukino explained as she avoided eye contact with Lucy as she grabbed Rogue's hand.

Lucy felt tears brim in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as her face became shadowed as she simply blinked away the tears.

"I-I'm so happy for you guys," Lucy lied as her voice shook slightly as she put on her largest fake grin as she turned away from the couple as she slowly began walking away.

"Lu, where are you going? I thought you had something to tell me?" Rogue questioned as he looked at Lucy who kept her back to him.

"O-Oh….I have work, i-it's n-not like what I had t-to tell you was important anyways," Lucy whispered as she kept her head down as her pace gradually sped up before she ended up running off leaving the new couple behind.

'How could I have been so stupid!' Lucy thought as she ran faster, her vision became blurred with tears as she finally let them fall.

Lucy decided it would be best to not bother going to work as she decided to walk the long way home rather than take the train. Half an hour later, Sting had been sitting in front of the tv waiting for Lucy to get back. The sound of the door opening caught Sting's attention as he quickly stood and looked at Lucy who stood there, her hair had fallen out of the twin buns Yukino had put them in for her earlier.

"Luce, you alright?" Sting asked quietly as he looked at his sister who had thrown her bag to the floor and fallen to her knees.

"Why didn't I listen to you, why the hell am I so stupid!" Lucy screamed as the tears rushed down her face.

"Calm down Luce, it isn't your fault dammit," Sting mumbled as he rubbed his sisters back comfortingly.

"Yukino knew dammit! She knew I liked him! I told her everything!" Lucy yelled as she clenched her fists tightly as she stood to her feet.

Sting remained quiet as he processed everything, that must've been why Yukino was unusually quiet, if Lucy wasn't in such a shitty mood, she would probably mock Sting by saying "for once you actually used your brain, who knew that thing still work," or something like that. Lucy trudged up the stairs and towards her room as she slammed the door behind her before falling onto her bed in a sad pile of depression. A small bark was heard as Lucy's small white puppy, Plue, hopped onto the bed as he rubbed his nose against Lucy's hand as if trying to comfort her.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

Yukino and Rogue were walking through the park as they talked about a bunch of different topics, Yukino felt guilty for doing this, if Lucy hated her after, she wouldn't be able to blame her. A small ringing sound was heard as Yukino pulled out her light blue phone and answered the call as she pressed the small device to her ear.

"What do you mean she didn't show up?" Yukino asked as she kept her head down, Rogue became confused as he simply looked at his girlfriend.

"A-Alright, I'll be there," Yukino muttered as she hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

"What happened?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Yukino.

"It's Lucy, she didn't show up for work so Erza asked me to fill in for her," Yukino explained as they began walking.

"That isn't like her, she doesn't usually skip things," Rogue thought aloud as they walked through the park.

"After work I'm going to go to her house and check on her," Yukino mumbled as she looked at a friendship bracelet Lucy had once given her.

* * *

(Timeskip –Back with the Twins-)

Lucy hadn't bothered cooking anything since she wasn't even in the mood anymore. Sting simply remained in his room as he chose to throw darts at the wall, his oddly red cat Lector was walking around on his stomach as if trying to cheer Sting up. Neither of the twins were in the mood to do anything, a knock on the door caught Lucy's attention as she slowly stood from her bed and quietly made her way downstairs.

"Lu-chan, it's me Levy! Erza asked me to check on you," Levy yelled as she looked at the closed door, when the door opened, Levy wasn't expecting her normally bubbly best friend to look so…depressed.

"Lu-chan! What happened?" Levy asked as she was pulled into the house by a tearful Lucy who led the small bluenette up to her room.

"L-Lu-chan?" Levy asked nervously as she looked at the crying girl.

It was unusual, Lucy had always been the happiest person anyone's ever met, Levy doesn't thinks she's ever seen Lucy so….broken.

"R-Rogue and Yukino," Lucy choked out as she sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

Levy's eyes widened in shock as Lucy explained what happened, had Rogue just been leading Lucy on this entire time? Levy could've sworn Rogue knew Lucy had fallen for him, hard.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day, after school-)

The Cosplay Café was bustling with customers as girls dressed in many different costumes ran around taking orders and delivering food to customers.

"Here you go masters," Yukino muttered as she bowed before walking away from her previous customers.

The door opened as Lucy walked in without looking at anyone, her face was completely devoid of emotion as she ignored everyone.

"Lucy, you're here," Erza stated as she looked at Lucy who just walked right by her.

"L-Lucy," Yukino stammered as she looked at the blonde, Lucy didn't even spare Yukino a glance as she marched right by her and towards the employees only room.

Lucy wasn't the only one ignoring everyone, Sting was doing the same too, except he wasn't at work but at the school running laps around the track. Unlike his sister, Sting had gone to school but was able to ignore everybody, including his so called "best friend".

"Sting what the hell's your problem?" Rogue asked as he appeared at the track along with Natsu and Gajeel, both of whom were shrugged of coldly by Sting as well.

"Oi Light Bulb! Have you gone deaf or something!" Natsu yelled as he ran next to Sting, Natsu had a problem with being ignored by people.

"Will you just shut the fuck up already and stop bothering me!" Sting roared as he slammed his fist into Natsu's jaw knocking the teen away from him.

"What the fuck is your problem glow stick?" Gajeel questioned as he simply crossed his arms, he was only here because Levy asked for a favor.

"All of you fuck off and leave me alone," Sting growled as he turned his back to them and began walking off.

"Sting seriously, what the fuck's going on? What's wrong with you and Lucy," Rogue questioned as he kept his eyes narrowed, this would probably be his only opportunity to find out what had happened to both twins.

"Funny that your asking about Lucy when you caused this shit," Sting growled as he turned and glared at Rogue murderously.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rogue asked as he sent his own glare at Sting.

"You know exactly how my sister felt about you, Yukino too, and both of you fucking crushed her," Sting hissed as his face became shadowed, at the moment, Sting decided it would be better to solve his little sisters problem rather than his own.

"What do you mean how Lucy felt?" Rogue questioned as his eyes widened.

"You've know how Lucy's felt about you since we we're twelve, you fucking led her on, have her mixed signals and then fucking crushed her when the time came," Sting growled as he clenched his fists.

* * *

(Back at the Cosplay Café) (sorry if it sucks)

"Lucy, can we talk for a minute….please," Yukino asked quietly as she looked at Lucy who was adjusting the bunny ears headband she wore.

"What's there to talk about…," Lucy hissed as she turned to walk but was stopped by Yukino grabbing her wrist.

"Please! I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did!" Yukino yelled as she held Lucy's wrist as she tried to explain herself.

"D-Don't touch me dammit! I don't want to hear your bullshit!" Lucy snapped as glared at Yukino furiously as she snatched her wrist from her grip.

"Lucy! Please just listen Lucy! I'm sorry!" Yukino cried as she tried to explain herself.

"I can't believe my brother liked you, I know you knew he liked you too didn't you, both you and Rogue played us like a piano, congrats Yukino, I guess you got what you wanted in the end," Lucy spat bitterly as she left angrily leaving a crying Yukino behind. Elsewhere, Sting walked away leaving behind Rogue who was too stunned to even talk.

"I really messed up didn't I," Rogue asked himself quietly as he stood there.

"What the fuck do you think," Gajeel huffed sarcastically as he glared at his cousin.

* * *

And done. I know the chapter seems weird and all but I plan on writing a part two, this is also an introduction to a story I want to write based on this Drabble so let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!

RebelPanda sees all! …..not really, I'm practically blind


	28. Chapter 28: It's Nice To See You Again

Welcome to part two of Until we meet again! Or something like that…..I'm forgetful alright. Anyways, just a quick note, I've changed a few things about the Gmg and how the last and fourth day of the Gmg is going to play out. Just remember that Rogue is actually a demon slayer, and Lucy is his complete opposite, just a small note, tah!

I don't own Fairy Tail…so sad, Rolu should be canon!

* * *

It's Nice To See You Again

"Lucy…..,"

"R-Ryos," Lucy asked cautiously as her eyes widened in shock.

"Who the hell is Ryos?" Natsu and Sting questioned in unison before glaring at one another.

"Natsu, go back to the inn…..now," Lucy ordered quietly as she kept her back to the pink haired slayer as her face became shadowed.

"But Luce! What about Erza," Natsu whined as he looked at his teammate.

"Just cover for me while I deal with this…..now go," Lucy whispered as Natsu nodded and gave her his signature goofy grin before running off.

"Sting head back to the inn, now," Rogue stated as he kept his eyes on Lucy.

"But why, don't tell me your going to murder the fairy," Sting whined as Rogue turned to glare at him murderously.

"Sting go now before I murder you instead," Rogue hissed as he allowed a dark aura to surround him as he kept his glare on Sting.

"Oh look at that, I have to go find Yukino," Sting chuckled nervously as he left with Lector following close behind.

"R-Rogue-kun, you would never m-murder Lucy would you?" Frosch asked nervously as she looked up at Rogue, it was clear the exceed still remembered the blonde.

Multiple citizens from the crowd were still watching, Rogue had long ago decided there was only one way out of this. Rogue quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist as he pulled her into the shadows along with himself and Rogue as they traveled through the shadows and far away from prying eyes. When they exited the shadows, Lucy was surprised to find herself being hugged by Rogue tightly, it didn't take long for Lucy to give in until she wrapped her arms around him before burying her face in his shirt.

"Thank god you're still alive," Rogue muttered as he buried his face in Lucy's neck.

"I promised you didn't I, you should know better than to doubt me, Baka Demon," Lucy whispered as she smiled to herself slightly, she couldn't help the tears of happiness that escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Lushi!" Frosch yelled as she hugged the blonde tightly.

"Frosch," Lucy grinned as she released her hug with a Rogue to hug Frosch instead.

"Where the hell were you the last two years?" Rogue questioned as he looked down at the blonde.

"Believe it or not, I started looking for you stupid," Lucy admitted with a small smile as she began blushing slightly.

"You've changed a lot in the last few years…you look nice," Rogue complimented causing Lucy's blush to deepen.

Rogue wasn't wrong, Lucy had gone from being the cutesy little girl she used to be to being Fairy Tails blonde bombshell with her guild mark located on her left thigh nonetheless, her body was curvy, she had filled out in all the right places and what she was wearing only made it more noticeable, it didn't help that her entire outfit also exposed a lot of skin, Rogue's inner demon was just purring in happiness.

"T-Thanks Rogue, you look great too," Lucy mumbled as she looked up at Rogue.

Even through all the clothes he was wearing, Lucy could Rogue was well muscled, he had also become a lot taller as well, although he had always been taller than Lucy, he was on a whole new level.

"One last thing," Rogue muttered as he walked over to Lucy, before Lucy could even say anything, Rogue had grabbed her chin and placed his lips on Lucy's stunning the blonde.

It didn't take long for Lucy to register Rogue was kissing her before she finally gave in and kissed Rogue back with as much passion as he was putting into it, luckily for the two, a curious Frosch had decided to fly off in search of fish.

"W-What was that for," Lucy stammered as Rogue finally broke the kiss as he smirked down at Lucy.

"If I'm not mistaken, you kissed me back so you shouldn't be complaining," Rogue retorted cockily as Lucy glared at him, since when had he been this cocky!

"B-Baka, I asked you what was that for," Lucy muttered as she avoided eye contact with the cocky demon slayer.

"Remember that day in the forest when you left, right before you did, you told me you loved me and left before I could say anything," Rogue explained with a slight grin as he looked at Lucy.

"I-I did d-didn't I," Lucy stammered as her face burnt bright red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Lu…..because the feelings were always mutual and they still are," the demon slayer whispered with a small smile as he made direct eye contact with Lucy.

"N-No way…a-are you serious," Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at Rogue as her heart raced in excitement and happiness.

"Yeah…..I am," Rogue admitted as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"You don't know how happy that actually makes me Ryos….or should I call you Rogue from now on," Lucy chuckled as she grabbed Rogue's hand as she just held it.

"Nope, I give you special permission to call me Ryos, you're the only one that has that privilege," Rogue whispered with a small smirk as his arms snaked around Lucy's waist as he pulled her close towards him and buried his face in her neck.

"B-Baka demon, l-let go," Lucy stammered as her blush became a shade of red that would make Erza's hair jealous…if hair could get jealous.

"Fine, I have to go find Frosch before she gets lost," Rogue huffed as he stepped back and looked at Lucy.

"Wait, before you go…..one last thing," Lucy mumbled as she kept her hands clasped in front of her as he fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

Lucy simply leaned up as she grabbed Rogue's cheek as she placed a sweet yet gentle and passionate kiss on Rogue's lips, it didn't take long for the demon slayer to kiss back as his arms snaked around Lucy's waist as he pulled her closer. Rogue ran his tongue across Lucy's lip asking for entrance and when Lucy gasped, Rogue quickly took the opportunity and dove in as the kiss between them deepened. About two minutes later, they broke the kiss as the need for air quickly arose as they stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well damn…," Rogue grinned as he looked at Lucy, who would've thought that someone as innocent as Lucy could pull something like that off.

"I have to go…..before Erza loses it, I'm already late," Lucy mumbled as she avoided she contact with Rogue as her heart raced in her chest.

"I don't need my team on my tail either so I guess I'll see you around Lu," Rogue muttered as he looked at Lucy, he didn't want to leave but it wasn't like he needed his team flipping out over him being with a fairy.

"I guess I'll see you at the game then…..Ryos," Lucy whispered as Rogue nodded before he faded into the shadows leaving Lucy to her own devices.

Lucy brought her hands to her lips gently as her blush returned tenfold, she quickly shook her head as she left the alleyway and began heading back towards Fairy Tails inn.

* * *

(Timeskip –The First Day-)

"The first event of this years game shall be Sky Island, please choose one member of each guild to participate!" Mato yelled as the guilds began sending in their members.

"From Blue Pegasus! Eve Tearm!"

"From Quatro Cerberus! WarCry!"

"From Fairy Tail B! Juvia Lockser!"

"From Lamia Scale! Chelia Blendy!"

"From Raven Tail! Flare Corona!"

"From Mermaids Heel! Millianna!"

Lucy glanced across the arena towards the Sabertooth balcony as she noticed Rogue nodding to his teammates before hopping over the balcony and into the battlefield.

"From Sabertooth: Rogue Cheney!"

"E-Erza! I'll go! Please," Lucy begged as she looked at Erza who was about to go but stopped at Lucy's request.

"Just make sure you give it your all," Erza nodded as Lucy grinned before hopping over the balcony, Lucy had to move a hand to hold down her skirt as she fell.

"Do Fairy Tail proud Luce!" Natsu yelled as he cheered his best friend on, although Lucy was technically younger than him by around five years, he still considered the girl his best friend and teammate.

"From Fairy Tail A! Lucy Akuma!"

Lucy landed on the ground gently as she "coincidentally" stood next to Rogue who had a small smirk on his face as his face was shadowed.

"What're you smirking about you Baka," Lucy whispered as she kept her back to Rogue.

"Nice attempt at holding your skirt down earlier, still doesn't help the fact that I saw your underwear," Rogue whispered with a cocky smirk as he kept his back to Lucy.

"P-Pervert," Lucy hissed as she clenched her fists.

Both mages knew the deal, in Rogue's case, he didn't want his teammates finding out about Lucy for her sake.

"Here's the rules! Each of you will be transported to the Floating Island above you," Mato announced as the competitors looked up.

"When the heck did that get there," Millianna asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"That's not important, as I was saying! Once on the island, you will all be battling one another till there is only one standing!" Mato explained enthusiastically as Chelia grinned cockily.

"I rule the sky's so this shouldn't be too hard," Chelia grinned as they all kept their eyes on the floating island.

"That's were your wrong! As time passes in the competition, the island shall begin to crumble and become smaller and smaller until it doesn't exist! If you fall off you are out, your places are decided on when you fall off of the island, if you do that is," Mato explained as his ever present grin remained.

"I hope you know I won't take it easy Juvia-nee," Lucy chirped as she looked at Juvia.

Juvia had been part of the seven year sleep on Tenrou meaning Lucy had caught up with her in both strength and age.

"Juvia is glad to hear that you will not be holding back," Juvia nodded as blue magic circles opened up underneath them all.

"By the way, Juvia was wondering….by any chance is that Sabertooth member Ryos?" Juvia asked kindly as she felt her body move through the air as her and the other competitors were being moved towards the sky island.

"Y-Yeah…..it is," Lucy mumbled as her blush returned tenfold.

"Don't tell Juvia you've already talked to him," Juvia chuckled as she looked at her red faced little sister.

"S-Shush, he's cockier than he used to b-be, I don't need his ego getting any larger," Lucy hissed as she held down her skirt once more.

"Nice to see you again, Juvia," Rogue acknowledged as they finally landed on the sky island.

"You too Ryos, Juvia thinks it is nice that you and Lucy have been reunited " The water Mage smirked as they waited for the match to begin.

"Begin!" Mato yelled as the sound of the gong rung throughout the arena before it was drowned out by the sound of the crowd cheering.

Lucy swiped a golden key from the pouch on her hip as Yukino gasped in shock as she watched on from the crowd.

"A-A Celestial Mage?" Yukino muttered as she looked at Lucy who looked fierce.

"I thought mages like you were rare," Orga questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy who had called out Virgo to help her fight.

"Celestial Mages are rare…..I wonder how many keys she has," Yukino thought aloud as they watched the match.

Part of the float island began cracking as it finally broke away and began falling back towards the arena taking the Quatro Cerberus member with it.

"This is too easy," Rogue deadpanned as he put back on his usual cold and quiet façade, he couldn't allow it to slip at a time like this.

"You shouldn't be so cocky," Eve tsked as he sent an attack towards Rogue who easily dodged it.

"Your opinions don't matter, Shadow Demons Slash!" Rogue yelled as the attack cracked the small part of the island Eve had been standing on sending him crashing towards the arena along with the destroyed earth.

"N-No way…..a demon slayer?" Gray questioned as his eyes were widened in shock.

"Hmm, we've seen god slayers and now him, this is certainly weird," Makarov thought aloud as he watched Lucy send Virgo back as she struggled against Milliana.

"Looks like the kitty's got you now," Milliana smirked as she knocked Lucy's entire pouch of keys off her waist as it fell off the island and down towards the arena.

"My keys! Aquarius is going to kill me!" Lucy wailed as she quickly turned her attention back to Milliana.

"Looks like the cats got the fairy cornered now," Rufus deadpanned as he seemed bored with the entire match.

"Why can't Rogue just end it all already and stop screwing around," Sting huffed as he leaned against the balcony.

"Lucy Kick!" Lucy yelled as she quickly ducked under Millianna's attack and slammed her food into the girls ribs knocking her off of the island.

"Meow!" Milliana wailed as she fell from the island.

"Now that the fairies lost her keys, she's practically useless against Rogue and those other two," Sting smirked as he looked at the battle.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled as she used the attack to knock Chelia off the island successfully.

The island was getting smaller and smaller as the trio of old friends got ready to face off, Rogue disappeared into the shadows as he decided to sit this once out, it didn't count as anything so it was aloud.

"I guess I'm battling you know," Lucy gulped as she took a stance with her feet planted firmly in the ground.

"Gray-sama! Are you watching Juvia win in the name of love!?" The water Mage yelled as she waved at Gray who groaned in frustration and embarrassment.

"Your seriously doing that now?" Lucy sweatdropped as she watched Juvia proclaim her love for "Gray-sama".

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled with a large grin as she watched Gray who seemed to be ignoring her, or trying to at least.

"Juvia-nee watch o-,"

Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence as the ground underneath Juvia gave out as she began falling towards the ground.

"Juvia is sorry Lucy-imouto!" Juvia wailed as she was able to form an orb of water to cushion her fall.

Lucy spun around in circles as she looked for the demon slayer.

"Baka! Come out of the shadows and face me like a man!" Lucy growled as she noticed a familiar magic presence behind her as she just barely sidestepped an attack.

"The fairies useless without her keys," Sting snorted as he watched Lucy dodge Rogue's attack.

"My skirt! You pervert!" Lucy wailed as she looked at the shreds of her skirt which had now fallen onto what remained of the sky island, Lucy knew Rogue had known exactly what he was doing, that bastard was toying with her.

"I think I like this view better," Rogue smirked as he moved around Lucy in his shadow form.

"I said get out here and face me like a man you Baka!" Lucy roared as a golden aura surrounded her right hand, usually no one would be able to even touch Rogue in his shadow form but being his complete opposite, Lucy's magic countered it perfectly.

"No need to get mad Lu," Rogue smirked as he looked down at Lucy who had grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Is Rogue…smirking?!" Team Sabertooth questioned as they looked up at their usually silent and cold team member.

"No way, the bastards toying with her," Sting stated as he watched Lucy try and attack Rogue.

"Celestial Angel's Golden Flame!" Lucy yelled as she sent what looked like a golden wave of flames towards Rogue who simply dodged it.

"You've gotten stronger Lu, last time I checked, you didn't know that spell," Rogue thought aloud as he hopped away from a part of the island that crumbled and fell.

"Shut it you Baka, because of you now a bunch of pervert have a perfect view of my underwear!" Lucy raged as her face became red in embarrassment, thanks to Rogue, the spectators now had a perfect view of her lacy aqua blue thong.

"I have to say, I do like the view of your ass though," Rogue taunted as he hopped off another crumbling piece of the island.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled as she hopped away from the edge of the island.

"Juvia should've known they wouldn't be able to fight each other properly," Juvia huffed as she leaned on her teams balcony.

"What are you talking about Juvia? They are fighting aren't they?" Mira questioned as she stood next to the bluenette.

"To everyone else, it seems like they're fighting but no to Juvia, Juvia has known them long enough to see right through their façade," Juvia explained as Mira was still confused.

"I still don't get it? He's a part of Sabertooth so it makes no sense," Mira thought aloud as she watched the match, the island kept crumbling away forcing the two closer and closer.

"He was also a part of Phantom Lord along with Lucy, the two were extremely close, it was clear they loved each other even at a young age…..after being apart for so long, you can say they are testing one another in a way," Juvia explained with a small smile as she watched Lucy dodge Rogue's attack, at the moment, Juvia could still see a twelve year old Ryos and Lucy battling one another for fun.

"So are you saying that the tiger is Lucy's secret boyfriend?!" Mira asked as her matchmaking senses went into overdrive.

"Sure…..why not," Juvia sweatdropped as Mira squealed and passed out.

'His team looks like they're getting frustrated…..I can't let anything happen to him just because of me…I have to throw the challenge,' Lucy thought frantically as she planted her feet in the ground as she decided to meet Rogue's attack head on.

Lucy gasped at the pain as the attack crashed into her sending her flying back off of the remains of the sky island, Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy taking the attack as he ran towards the edge.

"And the winner of Sky Island is Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney!" Mato announced as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Oi Rogue…what the hell was that?!" Sting questioned as Lector nodded in agreement while Frosch remained silent.

"You have to be more specific," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his face devoid of emotion.

"The fact that your were smirking and toying around with the fairy when you could've ended the match quickly," Sting stated as he kept his eyes narrowed at the demon slayer.

"It's my demon side," Rogue lied as he simply dismissed the dragon slayer as he discreetly looked at Lucy who was being questioned by her overly concerned team.

* * *

(Timeskip –After Day One-) (sorry if it's shitty)

"Erza! I'll be right back!" Lucy yelled as she moved to leave but was blocked by her team.

"Lucy, are you sure it's ok to go out in your condition?" Erza asked sternly as she looked at Lucy who was now frowning.

"Erza, I'm not a little girl anymore, it's just a bruise I'll be fine," Lucy huffed as her team reluctantly moved out of the way allowing Lucy to leave the inn.

Lucy walked out of the inn and through the town as she looked around carefully before quietly sneaking off into an empty alley.

"You can come out now," Lucy whispered as she kept her back to the figure that emerged from the shadows.

"Why the hell did you just stand there and take my attack earlier, I know you could've dodged it," Rogue hissed as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you, I saw your guild and they looked annoyed and angered….I didn't want to risk anything for you," Lucy whispered as she avoided eye contact with Rogue.

"Dammit Lucy look at me," Rogue muttered as he grabbed Lucy's chin forcing the blonde to look at him.

"I didn't need you getting yourself hurt just because your worried about what my guild," Rogue muttered as he looked down at Lucy.

"It isn't a big deal, it doesn't hurt much," Lucy mumbled as she looked away from Rogue again.

"Really now," Rogue hissed as he grabbed the edge of Lucy's shirt and raised it as he revealed the purplish bruise on the side of Lucy's ribs.

"I told you it isn't a big deal, Wendy wanted to heal it for me but I refused," Lucy mumbled as she moved Rogue's hand away from the edge of her shirt as she covered the bruise.

"Just don't pull shit like that again," Rogue muttered as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled the blonde close as they just remained like that for a few minutes.

"I don't feel like going back to my teams inn," Lucy mumbled as she kept her face buried in Rogue's shirt.

"Neither do I," Rogue muttered as he thought of a plan, it wasn't long until he came up with an idea as he pulled Lucy into the shadows as they went somewhere else.

When they exited the shadows, they were on a hill overlooking all of Crocus, Rogue laid down in the grass as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"It's so beautiful," Lucy whispered as she looked at Crocus, at night, the city was all beautiful and lit up, the sky was also filled with stars making it even more beautiful.

"This is better than living up to my guilds stupid standards," Rogue huffed as he felt Lucy lay in the grass next to him.

"Then why are you part of the guild?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at the stars.

"I planned on quitting when I found you but quitting the guild isn't as easy as it sounds," Rogue explained quietly as Lucy frowned at the simple thought.

"Oh….you do know my team is probably going to start looking for me right?" Lucy mumbled as she tried to change the topic.

"Yeah but I don't care…..I'll destroy them all if that's what it takes to be with you," Rogue muttered as he pulled Lucy closer to him as they lay there.

"Your so cheesy sometimes," Lucy giggled as she rested her head on Rogue's shoulder.

"Don't care," Rogue muttered with a small smirk as he realized Lucy was starting to fall asleep.

It didn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep on the demon slayers chest as Rogue removed his cloak and draped it over Lucy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

At that moment, both mages could care less about their guilds, the only thing that mattered, was that they were together again.

* * *

Hey! I'm done! I plan on making the rest of the games for this Drabble but I have an exciting Au that I wanted to write. I'm sorry if my writing seems weird and I apologize…damn I sound like Aries, even though I act like Aquarius…..lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

RebelPanda is going to take over the world!...when she stops being lazy…which is never.


	29. Chapter 29: Birth Announcements

Hey guys im back already! Welcome to my famous Au! For those who don't know what it means, it means that the characters of Fairy tail (most of them at least) are famous. This was a request from Koala, he didn't ask for much, just a famous Au so here you go Koala! I hope you enjoy, also, there might be a few time-skips in the story, might be major, I don't know yet.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Baby Announcements

The sound of an alarm clock going off echoed throughout the room as a blonde woman groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Rogue….turn it off," Lucy whined as she shuffled around in bed.

Lucy waited for a couple minutes only to realize one thing, her husband must have gotten up already meaning she'd probably have to get up now. The blonde woman groaned in frustration as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed as her feet hit the carpeted floor, she stood up as she fixed her short blue nightgown as she shuffled out of the room tiredly. Rogue heard the door open as he looked from his spot on the couch to find Lucy rubbing her eyes tiredly as she made her way down the stairs and over to him.

"Morning Lu," Rogue huffed as he placed the hot cup of coffee down on the table as Lucy walked over to him.

"Rogue~, I'm so tired," Lucy whined as she sat in the couch next to Rogue as she rested her head on his lap.

"Well you can't sleep in this morning, we have to go remember," Rogue huffed as he rubbed Lucy's back as the blonde groaned in frustration.

"I'm going to find something to eat," Lucy mumbled as she stood and began walking to the kitchen but froze as she turned back and quickly headed for the bathroom.

"I have to pee so bad," Lucy wailed as she slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

Rogue chuckled quietly at his wife's antics as he stood from the couch deciding he might as well go get dressed.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

"Lu, are you ready yet?" Rogue questioned as he exited the bedroom and made his way downstairs as he heard a bunch of movement in the kitchen.

"I'm trying to find something to eat!" Lucy yelled from the kitchen as she continued rummaging through the cupboard for something to settle her stomach.

Rogue sighed as he rolled the sleeves of buttoned up black shirt up to his elbows, on Rogue's right wrist was a golden watch Lucy had gotten him three years ago, Rogue also wore a simple pair of black pants as well and hadn't put any shoes on yet.

"You can just eat on the way there, you have a doctors appointment after," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at his wife.

"Fine…," Lucy huffed as she pouted childishly.

Lucy's outfit consisted of a white knee length dress with lacy white sleeves and a light blue bow tied right under her bust, the rest of the dress from the light blue ribbon was loose and hid Lucy's stomach perfectly.

"Rogue, do I look fat to you," Lucy asked quietly as she looked over herself in the full length mirror back in their bedroom.

"No Lu, you look beautiful like you always do," Rogue stated as he appeared behind Lucy and snaked his arms around her waist as he pulled her close.

"Your so sweet….you know that," Lucy whispered as she turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"Only with you," Rogue added with a small smile as they stood there for about two minutes.

"Weren't you the one complaining about being late just a few minutes ago," Lucy giggled as she pulled away from her husband and walked towards the closet as she opened it and pulled out a loose white cardigan.

"Alright let's go then," Rogue nodded as Lucy grabbed her white handbag as they walked down the stairs and towards the door leading to the massive garage.

"Gimme a second," Lucy mumbled as she struggled to slip on a pair of beige flats before she hurried after Rogue who was holding the car door open for her.

"Ooh Mr. Cheney you're such a gentlemen," Lucy joked as she grinned at her husband while getting into the car.

"Only the best for a queen Mrs. Cheney," Rogue shot back with a grin as he closed the door for Lucy before getting into the car himself.

"Your still calling me queen, I thought you dropped that years ago," Lucy whined as she leaned back in her seat as she munched on the salted crackers she had grabbed from the kitchen before leaving.

"You thought wrong," Rogue smirked as Lucy frowned at him.

"Baka," Lucy huffed childishly as she leaned back even more into her seat as a wave of drowsiness wash over her as she began to blink tiredly.

"It's alright Lu, you can go to sleep if you want, I'll just wake you up when we get there," Rogue reassured Lucy as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Thanks…. Rogue~," Lucy yawned as she rolled onto her left side as she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

* * *

(About an hour an a half later)

"Lu, wake up," Rogue muttered as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder as he tried to shake her awake.

"I don't want to," Lucy whined as she kept her back to Rogue.

"Lu seriously get up, we're here," Rogue huffed as he decided to unbuckle Lucy's seatbelt.

When Lucy still didn't respond, Rogue simply scooped her up bridal style as he kicked the car door closed behind him as he walked towards the building carrying Lucy.

"You guys finally made it!" Mira chirped as she walked, more like waddled, over to the couple.

"Lucy won't get up," Rogue huffed as he sat down in one of the couches that was backstage as he allowed Lucy to sleep on.

"Poor Lucy, she's been so tired lately, I wonder why?" Mira thought aloud as she placed a hand on her large stomach as she tried to think.

"I wonder why," Rogue deadpanned sarcastically as Mira turned to him.

"What was that Rogue?" Mira asked as she raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Nothing," Rogue lied as he felt Lucy begin moving until she finally sat up.

"I have to pee so bad," Lucy whined as she stood up and walked off in search of a bathroom.

"Was that Lucy?" Yukino asked as she appeared along with Sting.

"Yeah, she had to go pee," Rogue explained as he stood up lazily and stretched.

About two minutes later, Lucy returned from the bathroom as she mumbled a quick apology.

"Mira, how far along are you now?" Lucy asked as she sat in the couch next to Mirajane.

"Umm let's see…I'm about 28 weeks I think," Mira explained as Levy, Lisanna and Yukino joined the conversation.

While the girls had broken off into their own small group, the boys had done the same a bit farther away.

"So what's dealing with a pregnant Mira like," Sting questioned as he leaned against the wall.

"It's hell but Mira said it'll be worth it, she can't sleep and ends up waking me up in the middle of the night because she's "bored and can't sleep"," Laxus huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Speaking of pregnant people, you've heard the rumors about Lucy being pregnant right?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Rogue who was sweating nervously.

"Right….,"

"They are rumors…..right?" Natsu questioned as Rogue simply remained silent before chuckling nervously.

"No way…you knocked up bunny girl," Gajeel questioned in shock as Natsu choked on his saliva.

"No way Luce is preg-,"

"Will you shut the fuck up you flaming idiot, other than us and Lucy, no one else knows," Rogue hissed as he removed his hand from Natsu's mouth.

"So is Blondie going to tell the girls or not?" Laxus questioned as they all looked at the girls who were just talking and laughing.

"She's planning on revealing it to everyone today," Rogue huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Good luck loser," Sting snorted as he began snickering but was silenced by Rogue slamming his fist into his stomach.

"I have to pee, sorry guys," Lucy wailed as she got up and left for the bathroom.

* * *

(Timeskip –Five Minutes Later-) (Sorry if it's shitty)

They were all seated at the table on the stage while the rest of the place was filled with fans, magazine and newspaper reporters. Who wouldn't want to be here, it was a one in a life time opportunity to go to the press conference concerning Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was one of the most watched shows to exist at the current moment, after the explosive season ending of the Tartarus arc, people were dying to find out what happened. Mirajane stood up as she grabbed the mic as Lucy and Lisanna stood next to her.

"Welcome to the first ever Fairy Tail meet and greet, press conference, whatever you want to call it!" Mira yelled as the crowd began cheering and pictures were taken.

"This is the day you get to meet us, the cast of Fairy Tail and ask any questions you might have," Lucy explained with a grin as she stood on Mira's left.

"Any questions you might have, we'll answer them to the best of our abilities," Lisanna grinned as she stood on her sisters right.

"Now with further delay, we'll take any questions you all might have," The three girls chirped in unison as many hands in the crowd flew up as it got loud.

Mira, Lisanna and Lucy split up as they walked to separate sections of the crowd to go take questions, the first question came from a reporter that Mira had decided to take a question from.

"Are your actual personalities anything like that of your characters?" The reporter asked as the others looked at one another briefly before nodding.

"I guess you can say that, each of our personalities carried over onto our characters," Mira explained as the others nodded in agreement.

The next question came from a fan that Lucy had chosen randomly for the simple reason of they were wearing a shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol.

"This one is for Levy, is it true that you and Gajeel are engaged?!" The fan asked excitedly, it was clear that GaLe was this fans otp.

"Actually yes, it is," Levy smiled softly as she held up her hand revealing the beautiful engagement ring as fans started cooing in amazement.

The girls took many questions including random ones such as their favourite colours, any hobbies and even the last thing they ate, the three girls returned to the stage to sit as they decided to take questions from there.

"This one is for Gajeel and Rogue," a fan yelled as both men became confused.

"In Fairy Tail, your characters may or may not be related, in reality, are you guys related in anyway?" The fan questioned as Gajeel and Rogue nodded.

"We're actually cousins," they both deadpanned as more hands flew up in the crowd wanting to ask more questions.

"This one is for Mirajane, what's the gender of your baby? Or babies if you're having multiples," a reporter asked as Mirajane chuckled at the question.

"First of all I'm having one baby just to get that out of the way, and it's a boy," Mirajane chirped as she placed a hand on her stomach.

The next question to be asked was a reporter from the infamous Sorcerer's Weekly, not only did the magazine exist in the show but in reality as well.

"I think this is the question everyone has wanted to ask so I'll just go right on and ask it, Lucy, is it true your pregnant or not?" The reporter asked as all eyes fell on Lucy who had been eating a cracker at that moment, all eyes remained on Lucy as her friends gasped in shock.

"Luce…..your not actually pregnant….are you?" Yukino asked as Lucy chuckled nervously as she scooted closer to Rogue.

"Surprise….," Lucy mumbled as she chuckled nervously as Mirajane stood and ran towards her as many hands shot up in the crowd.

"Lucy! How could you not tell us!" Mira squealed as she hugged Lucy carefully.

"I forgot alright, this is the only way I could think of to tell you guys off the top of my head alright," Lucy whined as the other girls stood up and pulled Lucy into a group hug.

"Lucy! How far along are you?" A fan asked as many others nodded and yelled in agreement.

"About 19 weeks," Lucy chuckled as Mira glared at her playfully.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us, and your so far along," Mira scolded Lucy who looked as guilty as a child who had broken a cookie jar while trying to steal a cookie.

"I have my own question dammit, Oi Blondie, how many babies are you having anyway?" Sting questioned as he turned to look at Lucy who chuckled nervously.

"Lucy, don't tell me your having-,"

"Twins…..yeah," Lucy admitted as she cut Mirajane off, Mirajane squealed in excitement as she hugged Lucy tightly again.

"Well damn," Sting snickered as he leaned back into his chair.

The questions continued as many people had gotten the answers they wanted concerning the personal lives of some of the cast members as well as the show in general.

"Lucy, I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner," Mira whined as they sat on the couch backstage.

"I said I was sorry alright," Lucy mumbled as she laid in the couch since she was tired, having twins meant extreme fatigue for the blonde.

"Lu-chan….have either of you told your families yet?" Levy asked as both Lucy and Rogue began sweating as they remembered the one thing they had forgotten to do.

"Whoopsie," Lucy mumbled as she sat up and chuckled nervously.

"How the hell do you forget something like that?" Sting sweatdropped as Lucy turned to glare at him.

"I just forgot alright! So just shut up," Lucy growled as she glared murderously at Sting.

"So Luce, when's your next appointment?" Mira asked as she looked at the pregnant blonde who had stopped glaring at Sting only seconds ago.

"In about thirty minutes…why?" Lucy asked as Rogue facepalmed as he looked at Lucy.

"We should probably go now, we have a couple of stops to make after as well so let's go," Rogue huffed as he stood next to Lucy.

"I'm just glad you told us rather than keep it to yourself," the girls grinned as they pulled Lucy into another group hug.

"I'm glad I was able to tell you guys, to be honest I was nervous," Lucy chuckled as she pulled away from the hug.

"Lucy, we have to go shopping tomorrow, there's no avoiding it!" Mira yelled as Lucy began walking away with Rogue.

"I'll try not to forget," Lucy chuckled as she left the building.

Just like before, Rogue had helped Lucy into the car before getting in himself.

"Alright Lu….who are we telling first?" Rogue questioned as he started the car as he briefly glanced at his wife.

"I sent my mom a text telling her to just meet at your parents house with my dad so that we can just get past this problem in one shot," Lucy explained as she rubbed her temples as she felt a slight headache from the heat.

"Alright then," Rogue huffed as he kept his eyes on the road as he drove.

* * *

(At the Obstetrician (Baby Doctor basically for those who don't know) )

"Mrs. Cheney, you can come in now," Dr. Akari smiled as she ushered Lucy down the hall as Lucy and Rogue followed as they entered the dark room.

"How are you today Mrs. Cheney," Dr. Akari asked kindly as Lucy slid off her flats and lay on the bed like she was supposed to.

"I'm fine I guess, but I'm extremely tired," Lucy explained with a slight chuckle as she stared up at Rogue who held her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cheney, I promise it'll all be worth it in the end," Dr. Akira chuckled as she slid on the transparent pair of gloves.

"Alright, you know the drill already," Akira nodded as Lucy nodded as she let go of Rogue's hand at the moment.

Lucy quickly raised her dress high enough to reveal her baby bump, it would be more noticeable but since Lucy wore loose clothing it was a wonder no one found out.

"Like last time it'll just be a bit cold alright," Akira explained as she squeezed the cold gel onto Lucy's stomach causing the blondes toes to curl up at the feeling of the cold gel on her stomach as she grabbed Rogue's hand.

"It feels cold and weird," Lucy giggled as she looked at the monitor.

Dr. Akira moved the transducer across Lucy's stomach as the blonde shivered at the feeling.

"A-Are those-,"

"Yup, they're your babies," Dr Akira grinned as Lucy stared in awe at the screen.

It wasn't much to look at but for Lucy and Rogue, it was a big deal.

"R-Rogue….those are our babies," Lucy whimpered as she squeezed Rogue's hand gently as tears of happiness pricked at her eyes.

"Would you like to know the genders of your babies?" Akira asked as she looked at the couple.

"Yes please," Rogue muttered as he answered for Lucy who was too stunned to form words.

"Alright look carefully then….this twin right here, it's a boy while the other is a girl," Akira explained as Lucy's grin only widened.

About half an hour later, the appointment was over and Lucy was all good to go as she held a white folder in her hand as she and Rogue headed back to the car.

"Im so happy but I can't even collect my thoughts properly," Lucy chuckled as she wiped away the last of her tears as she got into the car.

"If you want you can sleep until we get there," Rogue offered as he looked at Lucy and then at the ultrasound pictures once more.

"A-Alright, I'm just gonna call my mom and tell here we're on our way," Lucy huffed as she pulled her phone out of her handbag as she went to make the call.

* * *

(Timeskip –Another Hour Later-)

"Lu, wake up we're here," Rogue muttered as he tried to shake Lucy awake.

"I'm awake…I woke up half an hour ago…..the twins won't let me sleep," Lucy whined as she stretched her arms.

"Don't worry about it, Im sure they'll calm down soon," Rogue chuckled as he exited the car.

"I really hope so, on top of that my boobs are itchy," Lucy groaned as Rogue helped her out of the car as they walked towards the front door of the large house.

Lucy knocked on the door as she fidgeted slightly as she waited for the door to open.

"Relax Lu…..everything will go alright…I hope," Rogue muttered as he whispered the last part as the door flew open.

"Lucy!" Cassandra yelled as she pulled Lucy into a tight hug as Lucy handed the white folder to Rogue before returning the hug.

"It so nice to see you again," Lucy grinned as she pulled away from the hug and looked at the green eyed woman.

"Hi mom," Rogue huffed as Cassandra hugged her only son.

"Hi sweetheart, it's been so long since I've seen you in person," Cassandra grinned as she released the hug to look at Rogue who was holding the white folder still.

"What's that?" Cassandra asked as she tilted her head to the side as she stepped out of the way so that Lucy and Rogue could come in.

"Something important," Lucy chuckled nervously as she followed Cassandra to the living room were her own parents along with Rogue's father.

"I wonder what it could be," Cassandra thought as she furrowed her eyebrows as she decided to do some heavy thinking.

"Lucy! It's been too long sweetheart," Layla huffed as she hugged Lucy tightly as Lucy returned that hug.

"Lucy," Acnologia acknowledged as he looked down at his daughter who stepped away from Layla to look up at him.

"Hi dad," Lucy grinned as she hugged her father tightly.

"Rogue, it was about time you paid us a visit," Skiadrum stated as he looked at Rogue.

"Hey dad," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at his father.

"Alright now it's time to figure out why you two needed to talk to the four of us," Layla stated as everyone sat down in the couch with the exception of Lucy and Rogue who decided to stand.

"Well….me and Rogue had something important we need to tell you guys in person," Lucy muttered as she began fidgeting nervously as Cassandra's eyes widened.

"You guys aren't getting divorced are you?! Please tell me that isn't what that folder is for!" Cassandra wailed as she fell to her knees.

"Wait what?!" Rogue questioned as he finally heard his mothers accusation clearly.

"I swear to god if that's what's happening I'll murder you," Acnologia hissed darkly as Rogue began to sweat nervously.

"Dad! That isn't what's happening! Rogue and I aren't getting divorced and we never are!" Lucy yelled as she hugged Rogue tightly as Rogue nodded in agreement.

"I love Lucy too much to even think about something like that," Rogue explained as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist.

"Thank god," Cassandra huffed as she dramatically placed a hand over her heart.

"Then what is it that you plan on telling us?" Skiadrum asked as he raised an eyebrow at the couple who looked nervous.

"I think it would be better if you all took a look at these," Lucy mumbled as she gently placed the folder on the table as Cassandra and Layla moved towards it.

"A-Are these ultrasounds?" Layla questioned as Acnologia's eyes widened as he looked at the ultrasound pictures.

"Lucy you're pregnant?!" Cassandra yelled as she quickly stood to her feet as Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Surprise…," Lucy whispered as she hugged Rogue a bit tighter.

"Well damn," Skiadrum deadpanned as he looked at Rogue, then at Lucy, and lastly the ultrasound pictures.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! It's a dream come true," Cassandra cried as she hugged Lucy tightly yet carefully, Cassandra's ultimate goal had just been confirmed.

"I can't believe your having twins, I'm so happy for you," Layla grinned as she too hugged Lucy making it a group hug between the three women.

Meanwhile, Rogue was there muttering a quiet prayer as Acnologia glared at him darkly, Rogue flinched as Acnologia stood and walked towards him.

"Please don't kill me," Rogue begged quietly as he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to kill you, dumbass," Acnologia deadpanned as Rogue's arms dropped to his sides as he became confused.

"Wait…what?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just make sure you're there for your kids….if you fuck up I'll make sure to murder you ," Acnologia stated bluntly as he glared at Rogue before walking off towards Lucy.

Lucy stared at her father for the longest time as neither of them said anything.

"Dad…..aren't you going to say anything?" Lucy asked quietly as she became extremely nervous.

"I think you'll make a great mother Lucy," Acnologia whispered as he hugged his daughter carefully, Lucy's eyes widened at his words as she hugged him back.

"That means so much to me….thanks dad," Lucy whispered as tears of happiness ran down her face at the simple compliment, who could blame her her hormones had gone haywire.

"Lucy, do you know the babies genders yet?" Layla asked as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Yeah…..this one is the boy and the others a girl," Lucy explained with a large grin as she used the ultrasound picture to show who was who.

"I'm finally going to be a grandmother!" Cassandra cried in happiness as she hugged Lucy again as she began making plans such as what Lucy should bring to the hospital when the twins would be born.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later that Night-)

Rogue laid in the couch as he read a book Lucy had recommended to him, the sound of footsteps caught his attention as he turned his attention towards the stairs as Lucy made her way down them.

"Rogue, come here, quick!" Lucy chirped excitedly as she ran, more like shuffled quickly, over to Rogue who remained on the couch.

"What is it Lu?" Rogue questioned as he put the book on the table and looked at Lucy who hard a large grin on her face.

"Gimme your hand," Lucy demanded as the smile remained on her face.

"Why-,"

"Just gimme your hand Baka!" Lucy yelled as she narrowed her eyes viciously at her husband.

"Fine," Rogue huffed as he allowed Lucy to grab his wrist.

Lucy raised her shirt to reveal her baby bump as she placed Rogue's hand on her stomach causing him to become confused.

"Lucy, what are you do-,"

"Shh! Just shut up!" Lucy hissed as she glared darkly at Rogue who quickly shut up.

"I don't get it, what's the point of th-," Rogue stopped mid sentence as he focused on the weird feeling against his palm as his eyes widened.

"Is that?"

"Yup, one of the twins decided to cause some trouble before I could go to sleep," Lucy chuckled as she looked at Rogue with a large grin.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"No, it just feels a bit weird, almost like my stomach grumbling but it isn't," Lucy explained with a slight giggle as she removed Rogue's hand from her stomach and sat cross legged in the couch.

"I thought you said you were tired," Rogue questioned as he looked at Lucy who was now laying in between his legs as she decided to watch tv.

"Not anymore, the twins moving around is so exciting that I can't think about sleep," Lucy chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Rogue and snuggled into his chest.

"Don't forget Mira plans on dragging you around the mall tomorrow," Rogue snickered as he went back to reading.

"That isn't fair, I wanted to sleep in!" Lucy wailed as her plans for sleeping in as long as possible had been flushed right down the toilet.

* * *

Alright I'm done this Drabble! I'm writing part two of this as we speak because I was so excited about the thought of Lucy giving birth and how everyone would react. The second part to this Drabble is going to feature a major Timeskip so I apologize in advance, thanks for reading!

RebelPanda triumphs

P.S, BronzeDove, if your reading this, I'll have you know that I happen to think your Rolu moments are a thousand times better than mine, I'm serious, I love your Rolu stories and happen to think you're an amazing writer so keep it up! RebelPanda approves this message!


	30. Chapter 30: Newborns

Hey guys I'm back! First of all, just to let you guys know, I'm working on the chapters of other drabbles such as It's Nice To See You Again and Giving Up On Love, but I'm stumped when it comes to the writing process with those ones…sorry. I skipped most of Lucy's pregnancy because I felt like the world needed to be introduced to a pair of fictional twins! Yay! This chapter might seem a bit awkward so just bare with me. Enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Newborns

"Rogue, can you please make sure I packed everything," Lucy asked quietly as she kept her hand on her large stomach as she was hit with the mild pain of another contraction.

"Yeah sure," Rogue huffed as he began going through the bag Lucy had packed weeks before.

Like most women pregnant with twins, Lucy was going to give birth at only 37 weeks. The blonde had woken up at some point throughout the night complaining about stomach pain, Lucy ended up shaking Rogue awake and asked him to call her doctor when the pain continued.

"Yeah I think you've got everything," Rogue yawned as he stood and stretched his arms.

It was currently 1:21 and the couple was getting ready to leave for the hospital, Lucy hadn't even bothered to change and decided she would just be going in her blue nightgown.

"A-Alright, I'm ready to go then," Lucy whispered shakily as she took Rogue's hand as he helped her from the blonde.

Lucy took a deep breath as she moved towards the closest and grabbed a towel as Rogue became confused.

"Why do you need another towel?" Rogue questioned as he helped Lucy down the stairs carefully.

"Just in case my water breaks, I don't wanna ruin the car seat," Lucy explained as she placed a hand on her back.

"I'll be back, I just have to go get the bags from upstairs," Rogue explained as he helped Lucy into the car as Lucy nodded once he closed the door.

"In just a few more hours, I'll finally get to meet my beautiful twins," Lucy whispered to herself as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Alright lets go," Rogue huffed as he started the car.

"Rogue…I'm nervous," Lucy muttered as she kept her hands on her stomach.

"Just relax Lu, I'm sure everything will be fine," Rogue reassured Lucy as he glanced at her briefly.

* * *

(Timeskip –An Hour Later at the Hospital-) (Sorry if it sucks)

Rogue reentered Lucy's hospital room to find the nurse had finished checking the babies heart rates and Lucy was now attempting to get off the bed on her own, luckily, Rogue helped Lucy off the bed as the blonde slipped on the fuzzy white slippers she had brought to walk around the hospital.

"Alright Mrs. Cheney, you're free to walk around now but I'll need to check the babies heart rates every fifteen minutes," the nurse explained as Lucy nodded as Rogue helped the blonde out of the room.

"Lucy, did the nurse talk to you about the epidural?" Rogue questioned as he looked down at Lucy who shook her head.

"I-I told her I didn't want it," Lucy admitted as she kept her head down, it was that moment that Rogue remembered the blonde had a fear of needles, sometimes she couldn't even stand looking at them.

"Rogue, who did you call?" Lucy questioned quietly as she kept a hand on her back as she walked.

"I just left voicemails instead since it's 2 in the morning, I figured they wouldn't be aloud to visit even at this hour," Rogue explained as Lucy asked him to stop for a bit.

"It's such a good thing your always a step ahead of me," Lucy muttered as she leaned against Rogue carefully.

"Do you want to go back to the room now," Rogue asked carefully as he kept his arms around Lucy.

"N-No, we still have a few minutes before we should start heading back," Lucy hissed as she clenched her teeth as she was hit with the pain of another contraction.

"Just take deep breaths and calm down," Rogue suggested but quickly became silent as Lucy turned to glare at him.

"Don't tell me what to do," Lucy snapped as she kept her glare on Rogue before her gaze finally softened and she mumbled a quiet apology.

Rogue knew Lucy couldn't control her emotions at the moment so decided against saying anything.

"Can you believe it Rogue, in a couple more hours, we'll officially be parents," Lucy whispered with a small proud smile as Rogue helped her make her way back to the hospital room.

"Still pretty hard to believe," Rogue muttered as he smiled at the thought as he held Lucy carefully.

Lucy quietly hummed to herself as they made their way back to the hospital room, when they returned, Rogue helped Lucy onto the bed as the nurse checked the twins heart rates to make sure the twins were perfectly fine.

"Mrs. Cheney, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking around anymore," The nurse explained with a small apologetic smile.

"But why not?" Lucy asked as she held Rogue's hand.

"It seems that someone tipped off the media and now many people know your going into labour, it seems there's a lot of people who would die to get even the smallest bit of information on your current state, that's why I think it would be better for you to stay here, for your safety and your babies," the nurse explained as she looked at Lucy apologetically.

"Its alright, I understand," Lucy nodded as she listened to the nurse list off a few other ideas of what Lucy could do in the room instead.

"Who the hell tipped off the paparazzi?" Rogue growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he sat in the chair next to Lucy's hospital bed.

"Rogue, stop worrying, if I'm not worrying then you shouldn't be worrying, alright?" Lucy whispered reassuringly as Rogue stood up and nodded.

"Fine," Rogue huffed as he looked at Lucy who grinned as she adjusted her pink robe over the hospital gown she was currently wearing.

"Rogue, can you do me a favor and pass me my earphones and my phone from my bag and my book plus glasses please?" Lucy asked quietly as she decided to sit in the hospital chair rather than in her bed.

"Sure," Rogue nodded as he dug through Lucy's bag for the items, Lucy smiled gratefully as her husbands as she took the items from him.

* * *

(Timeskip, an hour later, somewhere else)

Mira hummed quietly as she rocked her son, Raiden, back to sleep. In Mira's opinion, Raiden was the perfect combination of her and Laxus, he had Laxus's blonde hair and lightning shaped birthmark but possessed her bright blue eyes and pale yet beautifully flawless skin. The white haired women rocked Raiden to sleep as she decided to scroll through the Sorcerer's Weekly online magazine on her phone. Although Mira herself was famous, she couldn't help looking at things like this just to hear some of the absurd rumors about some of her friends. As Mira scrolled through the online magazine, one headline caught her eyes as she gasped in shock.

"O-Oh my god!" Mira gasped in amazement as she had accidentally yelled too loud causing Raiden to begin crying as he woke up, Raiden wasn't the only one who had woken up, thanks to Mira's shout of happiness Laxus had woken up as well.

"Mira, what the hell's happening?" Laxus questioned as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his wife.

"Sorry Laxus, just read this," Mira mumbled as she smiled apologetically as she handed her phone.

"Mommy's sorry for waking you up baby," Mira cooed quietly as she rubbed her cheek against Raiden's lovingly.

"No way, is Blondie really going to give birth this soon?" Laxus questioned tiredly as he handed Mira her phone.

It seems that gossip really did travel fast, apparently sorcerers weekly had caught wind about Lucy going into labour already.

"It is possible since she's having twins, I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow then," Mira huffed as she began rocking Raiden again in an attempt to get him to fall back asleep.

* * *

(Timeskip –About two hours later-) (sorry) (I'll be using a lot of hospital terms as well, sorry)

"Mrs. Cheney, are you sure you don't want the epidural?" Her nurse asked one last time as Lucy turned to glare at her viciously.

"S-Stop asking! I already said no," Lucy hissed shakily as she gripped Rogue's hand tightly while laying back.

This was the moment Lucy had been waiting for her entire pregnancy, the moment she finally delivered her twins. After pacing around her room for god knows how long, Lucy's doctor had finally said she was 10cm dilated and it was finally time to begin, but that was about an hour ago and Lucy had been pushing for so long.

"Rogue it fucking hurts!" Lucy yelled as she squeezed Rogue's hand tighter and followed the doctors orders to push.

"I change my mind! I want a c-section!" Lucy wailed as the antagonizing pain continued.

"Don't worry Lu, I promise it'll all be worth it in the end," Rogue mumbled as he was still struggling to stay awake.

Rogue ignored the increasing pain due to Lucy's death grip on his hand as he tried to reassure her.

"Calm down Lu and just focus," Rogue huffed as he clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the pain in his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do you ass!" Lucy yelled as she glared at Rogue viciously.

Rogue quickly became silent as Lucy's cries of pain only got louder as time went on. This all went on for another two hours as Lucy constantly snapped and yelled at anyone who so much as tried to reassure her.

"Alright the first baby is crowning, just push a little harder Mrs. Cheney," The doctor announced as Lucy cried out in pain as she somehow squeezed Rogue's hand tighter.

"I want the baby out now!" Lucy yelled as she clenched her teeth in pain.

"Just a little harder Mrs. Cheney," the nurse explained as she tried to ignore Lucy's screams of pain and focus.

About three minutes later, a shrill cry rung throughout the room as Rogue's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced as Rogue stared at his son in surprise.

"Mr. Cheney, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse asked as Rogue began stuttering.

"I….I…uh…,"

"Rogue just do it before I take those scissors and stab you with them," Lucy growled semi-dangerously as she decided to let go of Rogue's hand so he could move.

Needless to say Rogue was at a complete loss as he looked down at his newborn son in pride as he cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"It isn't over yet Mrs. Cheney, luckily the second twin should be easier to deliver," The doctor huffed as the nurse took the baby away to clean him off.

"R-Rogue…when all of this is d-done and we go back home, Im going t-to kick you in your dick just so you know how it feels," Lucy growled as she gripped Rogue's hand again as she began panting, one thing no one ever told Lucy about giving birth is that it would be this hard.

Rogue cringed at the thought as he began praying that Lucy would forget by the time they went back home with the babies. After another ten minutes of pushing with less of Lucy's screams of pain, another shrill cry rang throughout the room as Lucy released Rogue's hand.

"It's a girl," the nurse announced with a small smile as like before, Rogue cut his newborn daughters umbilical cord before they took her away as well.

Lucy lay back in the bed silently as tears of happiness streamed down her face as she looked at Rogue.

"I did it Rogue…..I finally did it," Lucy whispered as she smiled softly at the thought that she had just given birth to her twins.

"Yeah….you did," Rogue whispered as he kissed Lucy's cheek sweetly as Lucy wiped away her tears.

"Mrs. Cheney, we were wondering if you would like us to take you to see your babies in the NICU in about an hour," the nurse asked as she looked at the couple.

"Yes please," Lucy whispered shakily as she laid back in the bed, her body was weak at the moment and she would take any amount of rest she could get.

* * *

(About an hour and a half later)

Rogue wheeled Lucy down the hallways as they passed through a series of doors before they finally came to a small room with a sink and antibacterial soap pump in a corner.

"It's best you wash your hands before you entered the NICU," The nurse suggested as Lucy and Rogue nodded as they quickly washed their hands before they followed after the nurse and towards the NICU.

Lucy was surprised that the room was quiet for a room filled with babies, there were a couple nurses as well as a few other mothers who seemed to be visiting their own children.

"Your twins are right over here," the nurse smiled as she led the couple into the small area closed off by the screens.

"C-Can we hold them?" Lucy asked quietly as the nurse nodded.

"That's perfectly fine, that's actually a great idea, just be careful though," the nurse explained as she carefully handed the baby boy to Lucy and the baby girl to a stunned Rogue.

Tears pricked at Lucy's eyes as she looked down at the small child in her arms, Lucy didn't know what to do, all she knew is that she was supposed to be bonding with her baby. Slowly and quietly, Lucy began to hum a small tune until she quietly began singing. (She's singing Masayume chasing incase your wondering….sorry if it sucks)

"Sorry for interrupting but you have visitors downstairs, I just needed you to come and confirm that you in fact know them," the nurse mumbled as she bowed apologetically.

"Alright, just gimme a minute," Rogue huffed as he kneeled in front of Lucy and carefully helped Lucy so that she would be able to hold both twins until he got back.

"Lu, will you be alright on your own for a few minutes?" Rogue questioned as he looked at his wife.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, just let me do what a mother does best," Lucy jokes quietly as she smiled softly at Rogue who nodded before walking off.

"That was your daddy, I know he seems awkward but just give him a few more minutes, I promise he'll get over the shock of holding you two for the first time," Lucy cooed with a small smile as she held the twins carefully as they looked back at her with a pair of bright red eyes.

It felt easier than she thought it would to talk to her twins for the first time, it was a great feeling to say the least. Meanwhile, Cassandra paced around in the waiting area as she was too anxious to sit still, she had gotten Rogue's voicemail and was anxious to see her grandkids.

"Mom," Rogue called out as the woman stopped pacing as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"How's Lucy?" Layla asked as she appeared next to Cassandra.

"She's alright but her body's still a bit weak," Rogue explained as Layla nodded signaling she understood.

"What about the twins, how are they?" Cassandra asked as she and the others followed Rogue towards the elevators as they ignored the flash of the cameras.

"They're fine, Lucy's with them now in the NICU," Rogue huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was dead tired, who wouldn't be in this situation.

"Why the hell are they there?" Acnologia questioned as he kept his arms crossed.

"Don't ask stupid questions Acnologia, the twins were born premature and they're there so they can keep an eye on them," Layla explained as she glared at Acnologia lightly.

The four followed Rogue out of the elevator as they went through a series of rooms, including the station for them to wash their hands, before they entered the NICU.

"Lucy, there you are," Layla smiled as she walked over to Lucy who was cooing to her twins.

"Hey Mom," Lucy stated with a small tired smile as she looked up at her mother, Rogue held their baby boy carefully as the twins started to fall asleep.

"They're so precious, what're their names?" Cassandra asked quietly as Lucy and Rogue looked at one another before nodding.

"Well, Rogue wanted to name her Violet but I suggested Aria, so we finally settled on Aria Violet Cheney," Lucy explained as she held Aria in her arms carefully.

"And since Lucy named Aria, I chose to name him Ryos Dylan Cheney," Rogue explained with a small proud smile as he held Ryos in his arms.

"That's so sweet, you gave him your middle name," Cassandra cooed as Rogue simply nodded.

"Lucy sweetheart, I think skin-to-skin contact is best," Layla suggested as Lucy became confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at her mother.

"I mean it's better for you to have skin-to-skin contact with the twins," Layla explained as she began explaining what Lucy should do.

"Rogue, why are you so….quiet?" Cassandra asked as she raised an eyebrow at her son.

"What're you talking about? I'm always quiet," Rogue deadpanned as Cassandra shook her head.

"Not this quiet, does it have something to do with the babies?" Cassandra asked as she raised an eyebrow at Rogue who simply huffed tiredly.

"It's still a hard idea to grasp, finally having my own family to take care of," Rogue admitted quietly as he made eye contact with his mother.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll become easier for you?" Cassandra encouraged as she walked off to go talk to Lucy.

* * *

(Timeskip –About Two Weeks Later-) (I'm sorry if it sucks….which it does)

"Mira calm down, they'll be here soon," Laxus huffed as he looked at Mira who was currently pacing around the living room while holding Raiden.

"I can't calm down, Lucy and Rogue finally get to bring their twins home so it's going to be a big deal," Mira explained with a large grin as she continued pacing.

Today was the day that Lucy and Rogue would come home from the hospital with the twins and Mira had decided to have a small party, luckily Mira had some help since Rogue had known about her plan, Lucy was completely in the dark.

"I think they're here," Levy grinned as she peaked out the curtains carefully.

"Juvia thinks this is an invasion of Lucy's privacy," Juvia deadpanned as she sat next to Gray, Juvia wasn't wrong since the party was being held In none other than Lucy and Rogue's home.

"No, Rogue knows but Lucy doesn't, this should be fun," Yukino chirped as she stood from the couch.

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention as even Mira froze and became silent, an awkward silence settled over the room until Raiden's gurgle of happiness snapped everyone out of it.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked around her living room.

"Congrats Lucy!" Mira yelled as she was the first one to walk over to Lucy but was followed by the other girls.

"Thanks guys, but I still don't get why you're all here….don't take it the wrong way," Lucy mumbled as she smiled apologetically, Lucy held Aria in her arms as she rocked the baby gently.

"Since today is the twins first day home, I thought we could all get to meet them," Mira grinned as Lucy stood next to Rogue.

"So what'd you guys name them?" Lisanna asked as they all looked at the babies, Lucy looked at Rogue with a small grin before nodding and turning back to her friends.

"Well, her name is Aria Violet Cheney,"

"While we named him Ryos Dylan Cheney," Rogue finished with a small grin as Gajeel sweatdropped.

"Did you really name your own kid Ryos?" Gajeel deadpanned as he was slapped upside the head by Levy.

"Yes, I did, best thing is, you can't call me Ryos anymore," Rogue stated with a smirk but it quickly disappeared as Lucy turned to glare at him darkly.

"Rogue, if the only reason you named our son Ryos is so Gajeel can stop calling you that, I will freaking murder you," Lucy hissed viciously while she adjusted Aria in her arms carefully.

"I swear to god that isn't the reason, I actually like the name," Rogue huffed as Lucy's glare softened as she turned her back to him.

"They're so cute," Lisanna cooed as she looked at Aria who was staring back at her with a pair of big curious red eyes.

"Erza, would you like to hold her?" Lucy asked quietly as Erza's eyes widened and she began shaking her head no.

"Come on Erza, here, I'll even show you how to hold her properly," Lucy smiled kindly as she held Aria in one hand as she adjusted Erza's arms with the other.

"He's so small," Natsu stated stupidly as he looked at Rogue who was currently hold Ryos.

"Idiot, it's a baby what do you think," Gray deadpanned as Natsu turned to glare at him for the comment.

"So how'd Blondie threaten you?" Laxus asked with a smirk as Rogue's face somehow paled as he began sweating nervously.

"She threatened me multiple times, the most memorable threat was when she told me she would kick me in my dick so I know how it feels," Rogue sweatdropped as the others began laughing at this.

"Sounds like something bunny girl would do," Gajeel stated with a smirk as Rogue turned to glare at him.

"Hey Rogue, can I hold him?" Natsu asked with his usual large stupid grin as he stood there.

"No," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes narrowed.

"Huh? Why not?" Natsu whined as Rogue glared at him.

"I don't need either of my kids catching your stupidity," Rogue stated bluntly as the others, except for Natsu began laughing.

"You've got a point there," Sting snickered as he leaned back into the couch.

"Oh shut up," Natsu growled as he glared at Natsu.

All of a sudden, Ryos began crying as he started squirming in Rogue's arms.

"Why's he crying?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Probably because he's hungry," Lucy explained as she appeared and took Ryos from Rogue as she began rocking the small child to try and calm him down for a few seconds.

"Where's Aria?" Rogue questioned as he looked at Lucy who had begun walking back over to the girls.

"Lisanna's holding her right now," Lucy explained as she began walking again but stopped as she looked over her shoulder at Rogue with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Just so you know, I haven't forgotten anything I said in the delivery room, just thought Id let you know," Lucy stated with an evil smirk as Rogue cringed at the thought.

"Well..looks like your screwed," Gajeel snickered as the others joined in.

"Shut it," Rogue hissed as he glared at them.

* * *

I'm done for now! I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations but I was writing this during classes…..no I'm serious. Anyways, I hope you did enjoy this chapter and just a small note, Bronze (I hope your okay with me calling you that, if not I'm sorry) I just wanted to let you know I love your Fairy Tail stories, sometimes I'll just re-read the stories just for fun (with my favourite nightcore songs playing of course) I personally think you're an amazing writer, I like your stories. Anyways, I might be able to most more chapters at a faster pave since my school might go on strike…..yay Canada! (So much sarcasm) so yeah

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all….in the next videoo! (Jacksepticeye reference!)


	31. Chapter 31: Perverted Demon

I finally came up with a plot for another chapter of the Until We Meet Again series! So here we are! I hope you enjoy…yay. Just remember that I changed how the games actually happen.

Rated M for Rogue's pervertedness and suggestiveness towards Lucy…seriously…..Rogue's freaking perverted *evil chuckle*

I don't own Fairy Tail

Im being serious though, this chapter is considered a lemon, you have been warned

* * *

Perverted Demon

"Where the heck is Luce?" Natsu questioned as all of Team Fairy Tail A stood in their hotel room.

Lucy hadn't come back since she left the previous night, this had her teammates concerned since she had said she would be back soon.

"When I find her she shall be punished for not returning," Erza stated darkly as a dark aura surrounded her as she stood with her back to the rest of her team.

"E-Erza, don't do anything too harsh, m-maybe she's with Juvia and the others," Wendy stammered as Erza calmed down at the thought.

"Wendy's right, where else could Lucy be?" Gray stated as he leaned back on the bed.

"Gray, your shirt," Wendy whispered as the ice Mage stood quickly as he went off in search of his missing shirt.

"I'm just worried, it's extremely unusual for Lucy to do something like this," Erza huffed as the dark aura around her died down.

"I wonder where she is anyway, Erza is right-," Charles wasn't able to finish her sentence as her eyes widened in shock as Wendy became concerned.

"Charles, what is it?" Wendy asked quietly as she held the exceed in her arms.

"It's nothing, I'm perfectly fine," Charles huffed stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

What Charles had seen was a terrified Lucy being held by the Demon slayer of Sabertooth who had a dark smirk on his face.

"I'm sure Luce will turn up at the games," Gray stated as the others nodded as they left the hotel room.

* * *

"Rogue, let me go!" Lucy yelled as she squirmed against the demon slayers hold.

The two were still on the hill where they had fallen asleep the previous night, Rogue had ended up falling asleep with his arms around Lucy's waist and now refused to let go of her.

"I don't feel like it…..," Rogue yawned as he kept his eyes closed.

"Rogue seriously! We're going to be late for the games!" Lucy whined as her face burnt bright red at the fact that Rogue was currently playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't care if we're late…I prefer staying here," Rogue huffed as he cracked one eye open to look at a red faced Lucy.

"Seriously Rogue, my team is going to get suspicious and I don't want them doing anything to you!" Lucy yelled as she frowned at the thought of Erza possibly murdering Rogue.

"It's sweet that you're worried about me and all Lu but don't worry, I can hold my own against them," Rogue smirked as he finally removed his hands from Lucy's waist as they both stood.

"B-Baka, I'm serious though, I don't need my team going after you," Lucy whispered as she avoided eye contact with the slayer.

"Like I said, I can hold my own against them," Rogue smirked as his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist as he pulled her into the shadows.

When the duo exited the shadows, Lucy found herself in her teams hotel room as she looked at Rogue who remained in his shadow form.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Lucy mumbled as she searched through her bag for an outfit so she could get changed.

"No, I prefer watching you her changed," Rogue stated as he smirked at Lucy, even in his shadow form that stupid smirk still annoyed Lucy.

"Stupid Perverted Demon!" Lucy shrieked as a golden dagger formed in her hand as she threw it at Rogue, since Lucy's magic fought against Rogue's, it knocked the demon slayer out of his shadow form and pinned him to the wall by his shirt.

"Damn, at least your aims gotten better the last few years," Rogue taunted as he watched Lucy slide her skirt off and pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in her lacy purple bra and underwear set, Rogue's inner demon was just purring happily at the sight of a half naked Lucy.

"Are you implying that my aim suc- CLOSE YOUR EYES AND STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU PERVERTED DEMON!" Lucy shrieked as she threw her boot at Rogue as she nailed him in the side of his head.

"Fine, I'll stop looking, damn," Rogue hissed as he pulled the dagger that was pinning him to the wall out of his shoulder as he turned his back to Lucy.

Lucy sighed in relief as she went back to getting dressed, Rogue smirked to himself as he faded into his shadow form and decided to hide in the shadows as he watched Lucy get dressed. The Blonde Mage now wore a white tube top and a frilly black mini skirt with a pair of black suspended connected to her skirt as they went over her shoulders, Lucy's mini skirt was so short it revealed her white outlined in gold guild mark, on Lucy's feet were a pair of knee high white socks and a pair of black knee high boots with a slight wedged heel, Lucy had left her waist length blonde hair down with her bangs being pushed out of her face by a black chappy hair clip.

"Rogue, you can turn around n-…where'd he go?" Lucy asked herself as she looked around the room for the perverted demon slayer.

"Where the hell is he?" Lucy hissed to herself as she continued searching for the slayer, eventually, she gave up and decided to leave, a pair of arms snaked around her waist as Lucy let out a yell of shock and surprise.

"R-Rogue what are you doing!" Lucy shrieked at Rogue who had both his hands under Lucy's tube top as he squeezed her breasts gently.

"Can't we just stay here….it'll be a lot more fun," Rogue whispered huskily as he began trailing hot kisses along Lucy's neck.

"R-Rogue…w-we ca-," Lucy couldn't even finish her sentence as she moaned in pure pleasure as Rogue continued to trail bites and kisses along her neck.

Rogue quickly grabbed Lucy's waist as he pushed her against the wall as he dove down and pulled Lucy a lust filled kiss. Lucy moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Rogue's torso as she buried her hands in his hair. About two minutes later, they broke the intense kiss as the desperate need for air arose.

"R-Rogue, we have t-to go now….I-I'm serious," Lucy panted as she tried to come back down from the high of the kiss.

"Doesn't seem like you wanted to stop Lu," Rogue whispered huskily as he pressed Lucy against the wall and looked down at her.

"S-Shut up you p-perverted demon," Lucy stammered as her face burnt beet red.

"You know…..if I wanted I could mark you right here and now…..," Rogue whispered as his lips hovered over Lucy's neck, Lucy's breath hitched as she felt Rogue's fangs gently scrape against her neck.

"But…..that would require somewhere more…private," Rogue finished as he brought himself away from Lucy's neck.

Lucy slowly walked over to the mirror as she looked at her neck which was covered in small bite marks and hickeys.

"B-Baka….why'd you have to leave marks," Lucy hissed in embarrassment as she quickly removed her suspenders and tube top, with her back facing Rogue of course, and quickly put on a lacy black bra and a sleeveless white shirt with a high enough collar to cover the marks Rogue had left.

"I want people to know you're mine," Rogue purred as he smirked at Lucy cockily, Lucy's blush remained as she pulled a golden key from her pocket.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo," Lucy mumbled as the pink haired appeared with her usual expressionless look.

"Hello Hime, how can I help you today?" Virgo questioned as she looked at Lucy.

"Virgo, I need you to cover up mine and Rogue's scents so Natsu, Wendy or Gajeel won't suspect anything," Lucy explained as she fidgeted nervously.

"Punishment Hime?" Virgo questioned as Lucy shook her head.

"Virgo, you know I could never do that," Lucy muttered as Virgo nodded in understanding as she disappeared to receive something from the celestial spirit world.

"Can't we just stay here," Rogue huffed in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the demon slayer would prefer taking Lucy's innocence right here and now.

"N-No, half the games are over and I'm pretty sure our teams are getting suspicious," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue who huffed in frustration.

"Fine….damn," Rogue huffed as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her into the shadows.

When they exited the shadows, Lucy looked around as she realized Rogue had taken her to the hallway of the arena.

"Looks like the battles are going on now," Lucy stated as she kept her back to Rogue.

"I'll see you later Lu….meet me on the hill instead," Rogue explained as Lucy nodded quietly.

Rogue remained hidden in the shadows as he watched Lucy walk off down the hall towards her teams balcony, when Lucy finally disappeared down the hall, Rogue took a deep breath as he exited the shadows. The demon slayer began heading back to his teams balcony as he put on his usual silent façade. Once he arrived at his teams balcony, he received strange looks from his teammates but they didn't bother him.

"Oi Rogue, where the hell were you?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Out," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the battle that was taking place.

"Rogue….where's your cloak?" Yukino asked as she held both Frosch and Lector in her arms.

Yukino wasn't wrong, Rogue's cloak, which was usually present had disappeared, it finally occurred to Rogue that Lucy must still have his cloak since he had given it to her when she fell asleep the previous night.

"I left it back at the hotel room," Rogue stated bluntly as he kept his eyes on the battle, it was clear he was bored and annoyed.

"That's odd…..even for you," Rufus thought aloud as he began thinking.

"Oi Rogue….you smell…..weird," Sting stated as Rogue turned to glare at him.

"Then don't smell me," Rogue deadpanned as he leaned against the balcony.

"Fuck you…..sarcastic prick," Sting hissed as he glared at Rogue.

"The next battle is between Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss and Blue Pegasus's Reserve Member Jenny Realight!"

Rogue was completely uninterested in the battle, it wasn't like you could actually call it a battle, it was more like a popularity contest between two scantily clad mages, ontop of that, other female mages from different guilds were joining in.

"Looks like the red headed fairy is pissed," Orga stated as they looked over at the Fairy Tail balcony.

Sure enough, Erza was fuming as a dark aura surrounded her, Erza was currently glaring furiously at Lucy like a parent scolding there child.

"What do you mean you fell asleep at the park?!" Erza yelled as Lucy leaned back nervously.

"I just did…..," Lucy mumbled as she avoided eye contact with the angered Mage.

"I'll deal with you later, right now, we shall participate in this to prove that Fairy Tail is filled with beautiful women," Erza declared as Lucy's face paled at the thought of having to prance around in a skimpy bathing suit.

"E-Erza, I can't participate in that! I don't even have a swimsuit!" Lucy yelled as she tried to avoid having to go down onto the battlefield.

"I came prepared!" A voice yelled as Lucy and the others turned to find a girl who looked about ten sitting on the balcony with swimsuits in her hand.

"Master Mavis?!" Everyone yelled as they looked at the girl in confusion.

"I came prepared with swimsuits for everyone," Master Mavis grinned as Lucy began crying.

"Well damn….at least the fairies don't look half bad," Sting smirked as he looked down at the battle field where a majority of the female population of Fairy Tail had joined in on the battle.

'How amusing,' Rogue thought with a small smirk as his eyes fell upon Lucy who was playing shy again.

Lucy was currently dressed in a black bikini with white polka dots on it, the top had straps tied around her neck and back while the front of the bikini was being held together by a silver hoop, the bottoms were also tied at the side of Lucy's hips, if his team wasn't watching along with a majority of Fiore in general, Rogue would've and could've marked Lucy right there.

"Lu-chan, what are those marks on your neck?!" Levy questioned as they all looked at the bite marks and hickeys decorating Lucy's neck and collarbone, Rogue was currently smirking to himself but it didn't go unnoticed by a certain Sabertooth member.

"I-I…..I….," Lucy could form a sentence as her face burnt bright red in embarrassment.

"Next Theme: Girls with glasses!"

"No way, so that's where you really were last night," Cana smirked as she began teasing Lucy.

"Care to explain how you received those?" Erza asked darkly as she eyed the marks.

"I'm good," Lucy muttered nervously as she backed away cautiously.

"Next Theme: School Swimsuits!"

"Lu-chan! Why won't you tell us," Levy asked as she looked at Lucy who avoided eye contact with them all.

"Next Theme: Bondage!"

That theme had every male spectator riled up in excitement at the sight of all the female mages dressed in the erotic leather outfits. Rogue gripped the edge of the balcony tightly, the sight of Lucy dressed like that was causing Rogue to lose control of his inner demon, luckily Rogue could restrain himself.

"Juvia has an idea of how you received those marks," Juvia whispered as she stood next to Lucy.

"Don't you even start Juvia!" Lucy shrieked as she hopped away from the bluenette.

"Next Theme: Wedding!"

Everyone had teamed up and paired off for this one, everyone except for Lucy that is.

"Who am I supposed to be with?" Lucy asked herself as she looked around.

Literally almost everyone had partnered off with someone, Juvia was being fought over by Gray and Lyon.

"Oi Bunny Girl," Gajeel huffed as he held a hand out to Lucy, Lucy found it weird that Gajeel of all people was asking her, what's even weirder was that Gajeel already had his arm looped around Levy's.

"Stop calling me that," Lucy hissed as she glared at the ex Phantom Lord Mage.

"Lu-chan, how's comes you're here?" Levy whispered as she looked at Lucy who had her arms looped with Gajeel as well.

"Don't worry Levy-chan, I only see this idiot as a brother….he's know me since I was a little kid," Lucy explained quietly as she avoided Levy's gaze knowing that the bluenette would start asking about the marks once more, to her shock, it wasn't Levy who asked.

"Alright bunny spill, it was Ryos who left the marks wasn't it," Gajeel smirked as Lucy's face began heating up as she began stammering.

"Don't even bother lying, I can smell him all over you," Gajeel smirked as Lucy glared at him while blushing.

"Y-You can't say anything," Lucy hissed as she began returning to her teams balcony as Lamia Scales master ruined all the fun.

* * *

(Timeskip) (Things are going to get a bit lemony here, if your not old enough or don't like that type of stuff, don't read until I say so!)

Lucy was able to sneak out of the hotel without the rest of her team finding out, she pulled Rogue's cloak tighter around her body to shield herself from the cool night breeze. It was a twenty minute walk to the hill but when Lucy arrived, she found no one there as she decided to sit in the grass instead.

"Rogue…..you can come out now," Lucy muttered as she kept Rogue's cloak wrapped around her, the demon slayer left the shadows as he sat in the grass next to Lucy.

"Why so quiet?" Rogue asked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her close to him.

"N-Nothing…..but my teams suspicious so I can't stay for long…they don't know that I'm gone," Lucy mumbled as she scooted closer to Rogue for "warmth".

"Then I won't keep you long, what did Gajeel want from you earlier," Rogue asked as Lucy became confused until she smirked.

"Don't tell me you were jealous during the wedding theme thing, I only see Gajeel as a big brother," Lucy chuckled as she felt Rogue relax.

"Good because I didn't feel like murdering anyone quite yet," Rogue smirked as he kept his arms around Lucy.

"You wouldn't actually murder anyone….right?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Rogue who smirked at her.

"I don't know, you tell me," Rogue stated sarcastically as Lucy glared at him softly.

"Before I forget, I was wondering if you'd meet me at that really popular water park here in Crocus, my team was going tomorrow and I don't wanna be alone," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down.

"Are you asking me on a date Angel?" Rogue questioned with a smirk, Lucy had already known he would accept from the minute he opened his mouth.

"I-It isn't like that you stupid demon!" Lucy yelled as her cheeks tinged pink, after that comment, the two remained in a comfortable silence until Rogue decided to break it.

"That reminds me, I want to finish what I started earlier," Rogue whispered huskily as he pull Lucy into a hungry and passionate kiss as he pinned Lucy to the grass.

Lucy moaned into the kiss as she tangled her hands in Rogue's messy black hair as the kiss deepened. Rogue slid one of his hands under Lucy's shirt as he began massaging her breasts.

At that moment, Lucy didn't care about what her team would think, she couldn't even bring herself to protest against Rogue. They broke the kiss as they had somehow ended up with Lucy straddling Rogue with both her legs on either side of him as they stared at each other, their gazes filled with lust and passion. Lucy kept both her hands on Rogue's chest as she dove down as they got caught up in another passionate kiss. Rogue's rolled over so that he had Lucy pinned underneath him as his hands slid up and down Lucy's inner thighs as Lucy let out a moan of pleasure. Rogue smirked into the kiss as he used one hand to raise Lucy's skirt exposing the lacy black thong she wore underneath it. The demon slayer hooked his finger on the edge of Lucy's lacy undergarment before he tore them off completely as Lucy's womanhood was exposed to only him.

"R-Rogue," Lucy moaned as she felt Rogue fingers brush against her entrance causing her breath to hitch.

"Don't worry Lu, I won't mark you just yet," Rogue whispered as he plunged a digit into Lucy's tight entrance causing Lucy to gasp in pleasure.

"Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she gripped Rogue's shoulders tightly as he continued to play with the sensitive bundles of nerves.

"What, you don't seem to be resisting like you usually do Lu," Rogue purred as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of Lucy as he hovered above her.

"R-Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she arched her back and leaned into Rogue's hand as she finally reach her release, Rogue smirked to himself as he removed his fingers from Lucy's now wet entrance.

"I like hearing you scream my name," Rogue purred as he began trailing kisses along Lucy's neck as he began leaving marks just like he had earlier.

* * *

(Lemon Ends Here!)

"Lucy! Lucy where are you!" A voice yelled as it just happened to be a voice that Lucy recognized, it was Wendy.

"Damn, how'd she even get out this time," this time the voice belonged to Gray, that must mean her team was looking for her.

"Damn, they just had to ruin my fun," Rogue hissed as his eyes returned to normal, without knowing he had partially given in to his inner demon.

"R-Rogue, you have to go now," Lucy muttered as she finally came to her senses as she finally registered what had just happened, her face became beet red at the simple thought.

Lucy quickly pulled down her skirt to cover herself since she was completely bare underneath her skirt thanks to Rogue, Lucy was glad she had changed into a tight black pencil skirt that stopped above her knees rather than remain in the mini skirt she had been wearing earlier.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then Lu," Rogue huffed as he captured Lucy's lips in a sweet and quick kiss before pulling away and fading into the shadows.

"Luce…why do you smell so weird?" Natsu questioned as he and the others appeared on the cliff where they found a red faced Lucy standing and looking down at Crocus.

"W-What're you talking about Natsu," Lucy stammered nervously as she turned to face her team.

"I don't know…..you just smell…..weird," Natsu stated as he got close to Lucy causing the blonde to back away nervously.

"Exactly what do you think you were doing sneaking out again?" Erza asked as she glared at Lucy sternly.

"I…I…,"

"Erza relax, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong," Gray deadpanned as Lucy huffed in relief for Gray's input.

"I guess you're right, you're off the hook…..for now," Erza stated as Lucy sighed in relief as Team Fairy Tail A began walking back to their hotel room.

* * *

(Timeskip) (I skipped straight to the water park scene, sorry)

"Wow, this place is huge," Lucy stated in awe as she looked at the large water park with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Agreed, it is quite impressive," Charles commented as she stood with Happy and Pantherlilly.

"Lu-chan, do you wa-," Levy's sentence was cut off by Lucy's scream as everyone turned around to find Lucy being held by the demon slayer of Sabertooth, Charles eyes widened since this was what she had seen in her vision.

"Let go of Luce you stupid tiger!" Natsu roared as he got ready to launch himself at Rogue.

"I don't feel like it," Rogue stated as he kept his arms around Lucy's waist as he pulled Lucy close to his chest.

Rogue currently wore a pair of black swim trunks with white tribal markings on the left leg, his hair had been pulled back into a ponytail as well.

"Let her go right now," Erza stated darkly as she requipped a sword and glared darkly at Rogue who didn't seem afraid at all.

"Don't hurt him," Lucy stated as the rest of Fairy Tail became confused.

"Why are you protecting a god damned tiger," Gray growled as he glared at Lucy.

"He may be a member of Sabertooth to you all but Ive known him for a long time, just don't do anything," Lucy defended as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's torso causing the demon slayer to smirk in victory.

"Lucy is right, Rogue was once a part of Phantom Lord," Juvia stepped in as she nodded at Lucy with a small smile.

"Lucy….is it true?" Levy asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Y-Yeah….I've known him since we were kids," Lucy admitted as she didn't bother fighting against Rogue's grip.

"So Im guessing he's the reason you keep disappearing and returning with hickeys the next day," Cana smirked as Lucy's face burnt bright red.

"Well you got one thing right," Rogue smirked as Lucy hit him as she blushed furiously.

"Let go of Luce dammit!" Natsu roared as he glared at Rogue who glared right back at him.

"I'd rather not, just keep in mind that she's mine," Rogue hissed as he continued glaring at Natsu.

"What do you mean she is yours?" Erza questioned as she stepped in as Rogue remained unfazed.

"She's my mate, my life partner, call her whatever you want but she's my mate," Rogue explained bluntly as he locked eyes with Erza.

"Just forget it! He doesn't exist!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment as she broke free from Rogue's grip and grabbed his wrist as she began dragging him away.

"Blonde haired red eyed babies!" Mira squealed as she began coming up with plans for the two in the future.

"It's so sweet, it's like a forbidden love," Mira cooed as she began plotting.

Lucy had dragged a Rogue far away from the rest of Fairy Tail as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"R-Rogue, what was that for?!" Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Rogue deadpanned as he tucked his arms behind his head as they walked.

"What if my team decided to attack you! Stupid demon don't do that again you ass!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her fist into Rogue's arm as her glare softened.

"I'm not afraid of your team first of all, and second, I don't care," Rogue deadpanned as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist as they walked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Lucy muttered as she blushed slightly as they continued walking.

"Oi Lu…..would you get mad if I tore your bikini off right here?" Rogue questioned simply as if it was normal to ask something like that.

"B-Baka, of course I would! Pervert!" Lucy yelled as her blush intensified.

"You didn't seem to mind when I tore your underwear off earlier," Rogue whispered with a victorious smirk as Lucy's blush somehow deepened.

"I….I…you know why you idiot!" Lucy yelled as she glared furiously at Rogue who just laughed it off.

"Calm down Lu, I'm joking…for now," Rogue smirked as Lucy huffed before leading him towards one of the rides.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure stood on a hill overlooking Fiore as they clenched their fists tightly.

"How disrespectful, going behind your guilds back all for a fairy, despicable," the figure spat as they glared off in the distance.

The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games was sure to be one hell of an event.

* * *

I'm done here!

Before I say anything, there was a reason as to why Lucy didn't bother trying to push Rogue away at other times, I left small hints but they aren't too important I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just to reply to All-american rejects, the reason is because a lot of things in the story are actually relevant to my actual life, for example, the reason Lucy always ends up having twins is because in real life, two of my best friends are twin sisters and I thought it would be nice to incorporate them into my story, just like I do with all my friends, for example, my Oc's are usually based off my actual friends, I hope that helps!

Anyways, thanks for reading!

I need to buy myself a warfstache (markiplier reference…..anyone or is it just me? T-T

RebelPanda


	32. Chapter 32: Bf Vs Gf: Halloween

Before I begin this story, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be deleting my other story Love in the Shadows, it isn't that I hate it or anything, it's just that I feel like I haven't written it properly, I feel like I need to rewrite it but for the time I have no plans to rewrite it so soon. There are also more personal reasons as to why I'm deleting it but I'd rather not discuss them. To make up for it though I plan on turning one of my drabbles into an actual story to take it place. I'm so sorry! I know this chapter is a bit late, I'm sorry. University Au time! This chapter might get a bit….lemony.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Boyfriend Vs. Girlfriend: Halloween

"So Lu-chan, are you excited for the Halloween party?" Levy asked as she and the others began heading back towards their dorms, since it was lunch, students were allowed to leave campus to get whatever they felt like.

"Yeah, I already have my costume," Lucy chirped as she adjusted her backpack so it rested on her shoulder comfortably.

"Me and Lucy are going in similar costumes, they're super sexy," Mira chirped as she walked next to Lucy, Mira wasn't wrong, she had Lucy had found the sexiest possible costume.

"Are you guys trying to seduce Laxus and Rogue?" Lisanna questioned as both girls chuckled guiltily.

"Maybe " Mira admitted as she placed a hand over her mouth.

Mira always had some crazy plan and Lucy always ended up being dragged into it.

"I wonder what the boys will think about our costumes," Mira smirked deviously as they finally arrived at the parking lot where they found the boys waiting for them.

"Who knows, maybe they'll go crazy over it," Lucy smirked as she walked over to Rogue who was leaning against his car lazily.

"Hey Lu," Rogue acknowledged as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her close as he kissed Lucy passionately, Lucy easily gave into the kiss as she kissed back with as much passion.

"Get a room losers!" Sting yelled as the others began snickering as Lucy and Rogue broke the kiss as Lucy's face burnt bright red in embarrassment as she glared at Sting, before Sting could react Lucy had picked up a stone off the ground and flung it at Sting as it slammed into his stomach.

"Lu-chan, did you have to hit him?" Yukino asked quietly as she kneeled next to Sting who had fallen to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Yes," Lucy hissed as she walked around to the other side of Rogue's car as she glared at Sting one last time before stepping into the passenger seat and closing the door behind her.

"Stupid ass," Lucy muttered as she removed her backpack and threw it onto the backseat as Rogue did the same with his backpack.

"Calm down Lu," Rogue smirked as he glanced at Lucy briefly before starting the car.

"F-Fine….," Lucy mumbled as she pulled a book from her backpack as she decided to take the time to read.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The group arrived at the mall as they headed towards the food court, Mira had ever so "gracefully" brought up the topic of the Zeta Fraternity Halloween party.

"So what are you guys going as?" Natsu questioned as they found a large enough table for the ten of them as they sat down since they had gotten their food earlier.

"I'm going as a tigress," Lisanna grinned as she bit into her sub.

"I'm going as little red riding hood," Levy admitted as she began eating her salad.

"I'm not sure, it's either a cat or a bunny, I prefer the bunny though," Yukino explained as she leaned against Sting as she ate.

"What about you two?" Gajeel questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Mira and Lucy who hadn't said anything about their costumes.

"We aren't saying anything," Lucy muttered as she bit into her burger.

"You two are just going to have to wait and see, I'm pretty sure you'll love it," Mira smirked as Rogue and Laxus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Can we at least know something about it," Rogue questioned as he stole a fry from Lucy who glared at him weakly.

"Nope," Lucy deadpanned as she smirked at Rogue.

"We're going as characters from Mortal Kombat," Mira chirped as Lucy turned to glare at her weakly.

Laxus and Rogue couldn't keep the smirks from appearing on their faces, the female characters from Mortal Kombat wore the most revealing outfits and seeing their girlfriends in them meant a happy life.

"Mira, they weren't supposed to know," Lucy whined as Mira chuckled as she apologized quietly.

"Whoopsie," Mira chuckled as she continued eating her lunch.

"Well this should be fun," Rogue smirked as he wrapped an arm around the red faced Lucy's waist.

* * *

(Timeskip –About forty minutes later, back on campus-)

Lucy exited Rogue's car as she slung her backpack over her shoulder as she stood with the other girls as they waited for the boys.

"I have Art, what do you guys have?" Mira asked as they began leaving the parking lot.

"Lisanna and I have drama," Levy spoke up as Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"Me and Yuki have Vocal," Lucy chirped as she walked next to Rogue who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"What about you guys?" Mira asked as the girls all turned their attention towards their respective boyfriend.

"Gym," the boys deadpanned as the girls simply acknowledged their answers.

"Anyways, me and Yukino have to go," Lucy announced as she began to walk away only to be pulled back by Rogue who was smirking down at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Rogue smirked as his arms snaked around Lucy's waist.

"You're so cheesy," Lucy giggled as she rolled her eyes as she stretched up and placed a sweet kiss on Rogue's lips before turning and running off to catch up with Yukino.

"That is so sweet," Mira cooed as Laxus sweatdropped at his girlfriend's antics.

"Lu-chan, do you mind if Sting stays over at the dorm tonight?" Yukino asked quietly as Lucy raised an eyebrow at this but agreed nonetheless.

"Yeah sure, I just hope Rogue doesn't mind," Lucy mumbled as she and Yukino continued to walk across campus.

"You're his girlfriend, I'm pretty he'd jump at the chance," Yukino chuckled as Lucy thought for a bit before speaking.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lucy chuckled as she knew exactly how perverted her boyfriend could be when he got the chance.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later that night-)

"Finally, I can take a freaking shower," Lucy huffed as she stood in the now empty shower room, her white and aqua shower caddy in hand.

Lucy had spent most of the afternoon at club practices including Boxing and Kendo, which she did for fun, and the sake of battling Rogue for the hell of it. The blonde quickly allowed the towel she had wrapped around body earlier to fall as she quickly grabbed it and placed it on the hook as she drew the shower curtains separating each shower, so that everyone had some sense of privacy. Lucy stepped under the hot spray of the shower as she began humming until she quietly began singing.

"We're a thousand miles from comfort…..we have travelled land and sea…..but as long as you are with me, there's no place id rather be," Lucy sang quietly as she lathered her body thoroughly.

While singing quietly to her hearts content, Lucy wasn't able to hear that someone else was now in the shower room with her. Lucy rinsed the soap from her body as she deemed she was clean, the blonde turned off the shower as she huffed in relief.

"Found you," a voice muttered as Lucy shrieked in surprise as she was pulled out of the shower and against someone's chest.

'O-Oh my god, this is it! I'm about to get molested and kidnapped!' Lucy wailed mentally as she continued screaming and struggling.

"Can you chill Lu….it's just me," Rogue deadpanned as he held Lucy who was still struggling.

"I know! That's why I'm struggling," Lucy cried as her face burnt bright red as she still struggled against Rogue's hold.

"At least I'm not someone else," Rogue stated bluntly as he smirked as his right handed moved up to Lucy's right breast as he squeezed it gently.

"R-Rogue! Let me go I'm naked you idiot!" Lucy yelled as she removed Rogue's hand from her breast as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself while she squeezed her legs shut.

"Your acting like I haven't seen you naked before," Rogue stated with his ever present smirk as he spun Lucy around so she was looking up at him while Rogue kept his arms around her waist.

"I…..I…," Lucy couldn't form words as she looked up at Rogue, he wasn't wrong, not only has Rogue seen Lucy naked but they've been in "bed" together multiple times, Rogue had even gone as far as "torturing" Lucy in a quiet corner of the library.

"Exactly, now let's go," Rogue stated as he pulled his shirt over his head and placed it over Lucy's bare body causing the girl to become confused.

"R-Rogue, what are you doing?" Lucy mumbled quietly as she slipped her arms through the sleeves as the shirt covered her well enough.

"You're coming back to my dorm, I overheard you and Yukino earlier, you two aren't exactly quiet," Rogue explained as Lucy's cheeks tinged pink.

"I-I kind of forgot….I can't leave like this," Lucy murmured as she took into account that she was literally only wearing Rogue's shirt.

"Well your clothes are all dirty, it's either my shirt or your revealing, short, thin towel, your choice," Rogue smirked as Lucy glared at him weakly.

"Smug bastard," Lucy murmured as she moved her hands to pull down the shirt as she slipped on her black flip flops as she followed after her smirking boyfriend who had kindly decided to carry her gym bag.

* * *

(Timeskip –Rogue &amp; Sting's Dorm-)

The dorms at the academy resembled small apartment rooms rather than actual dorms, the academy certainly made sure their students were well treated.

"R-Rogue hurry up and open the door, I feel like people can see my ass," Lucy muttered as her face burnt bright red, she had walked through the boys dorm building in nothing but Rogue's shirt, she felt exposed to the world.

"Relax, your ass is only for me to see," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Lucy's ass causing the blonde to squeak in surprise as Rogue walked into the dorm room laughing.

"R-Rogue! It isn't funny!" Lucy whined as her face burnt red in anger and embarrassment.

"Fine, fine," Rogue snickered as he held his hands up in defence, it was fun to make Lucy flustered.

"Do you have anything else I can put on…..I can't parade around butt naked in your dorm room," Lucy mumbled as she sat on the edge of Rogue's bed.

"Why not? You've done it before," Rogue deadpanned as he began laughing as he dodged the book Lucy had thrown at him.

"B-Baka! Don't bring it up!" Lucy hissed as her face burnt bright red as she glared at Rogue.

"You've done it multiple times," Rogue stated as he shrugged it off as he pulled out a button up long sleeved white shirt to Lucy along with a lacy black thong that could only belong to Lucy.

"Why do you have a pair of my underwear!" Lucy hissed as she turned her back to Rogue, she couldn't complain but she still was anyways.

"I took them from your bag last time you were here," Rogue stated nonchalantly as he pulled his sweat pants off leaving him in a pair of dark purple boxers with a black waistband, Rogue also took the time to pull his hair up into a ponytail.

"P-Perv," Lucy stammered as she kept her back to Rogue as she pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it over her shoulder without looking as she quickly slipped on the white shirt and buttoned it up as she slid on the underwear.

"I'm your Perv though, and if you really thought I was a Perv then you wouldn't be with me right now," Rogue smirked as he towered over Lucy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Stop being such a smart ass," Lucy hissed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Rogue who continued smirking down at her.

"Can't help it," Rogue stated as he kept his arms around Lucy's waist as they exited his room and entered the living room of his dorm.

Lucy laid on her stomach in the black leather couch while dangling her feet in the air.

"Hey Lu, want one?" Rogue asked jokingly as he held a bottle of beer up as Lucy glared at him.

"I'm a lightweight and you know that, alcoholic," Lucy muttered under her breath, Rogue knew the alcoholic comment was a joke that Lucy made about him constantly.

"Hey Rogue, can we play a game?" Lucy asked quietly as she sat up right as Rogue sat next to her.

"Since when do you want to play games with me?" Rogue asked sarcastically as Lucy looked down at her lap as she began fidgeting nervously.

"I-I just thought it would be fun," Lucy muttered as she kept her gaze at her lap, Yukino's advice echoed in her mind as she sat there.

* * *

(Flashback) (sorry it sucks)

Yukino and Lucy were currently walking across campus as they headed back towards the girls dormitory building, both girls were just returning from their respective boyfriends dorm room after spending the afternoon.

"Lu-chan, why are you so…..quiet?" Yukino asked quietly as she looked at Lucy who had been deep in thought.

"N-Nothing…actually….can I ask you something," Lucy muttered as she began fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah sure Lu-chan," Yukino stated as she smiled reassuringly.

"D-Do you think Rogue would ever dump me because he'd get bored or annoyed with me?" Lucy asked quietly as Yukino gasped at the question.

"Lucy! Why would you think that?!" Yukino yelled as she grabbed Lucy's shoulders.

"I-It's just that…..I was thinking, I'm always so, rude or I'll shoot him down in the blink of an eye, what if he gets tired of all the bullshit I put him through! I heard some other girls talking about it and that's when I realized, I'm always such a bitch," Lucy hissed as she kept her head down.

"Lucy, you shouldn't think of yourself like that, and as for Rogue, you and I both know that he'd never do that, as a matter of fact, I heard Rogue and Sting talking a few weeks ago, Rogue was feeling the same way about himself," Yukino explained as Lucy's eyes widened at her statement.

"R-Really?" Lucy questioned as she began fidgeting nervously again.

"Yeah, he was going on about how you probably found him annoying or perverted, he also thought he was possessive and clingy when it came to you, I think he thought you'd break up with him," Yukino stated as she began thinking.

"But why would he think that, yeah he's annoying and perverted but that's what I love about him, it's what makes him….him, yeah he can get possessive but I love it because it means he would be willing to fight for me," Lucy mumbled as her cheeks tinged pink at her own words.

"So if that's what you think about him then what do you think he'd say about you?" Yukino asked sternly as she placed her hands on her hip.

"P-Probably the same," Lucy muttered as she kept her gaze on her feet.

"Exactly so stop worrying, and if you're still worrying, then why not bond with him while doing something he loves, like video games…it works with Sting," Yukino grinned as Lucy began thinking.

"Y-Yeah..I should, thanks Yuki, you're always helping me through things like that," Lucy murmured as she hugged Yukino tightly.

"What're best friends for," Yukino grinned as she and Lucy continued making their way back to their dorm.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Lu, catch," Rogue grinned as Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as the controller landed in her lap.

"S-So, which one are we playing?" Lucy asked as Rogue moved to sit beside her once more as he started up the game.

"Mortal Kombat X," Rogue stated with a smirk as he noticed Lucy cringe.

"But it's so violent," Lucy whined as Rogue snickered at Lucy's complaint.

"Which is why we're playing it," Rogue grinned as he leaned back into the couch as Lucy unconsciously scooted closer to him.

"A-Alright, fine," Lucy muttered as she pouted childishly as Rogue had already started up the game.

"Hey Lu, why don't we make a…..bet," Rogue stated with a devious smirk as he looked at Lucy who seemed to have trouble remembering the controls, the blonde had only ever played Mortal Kombat X once before this, Rogue had taught her the basics of playing.

"What type of bet?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser," Rogue explained as his devious smirk widened.

"Is that supposed to be sexual?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at her perverted boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure…why not," Rogue shrugged as he opened the bottle of beer as he took a swig from it.

"Alright fine, I accept," Lucy stated as Rogue began coughing as he choked on the liquid.

"Are you serious!?" Rogue questioned as he looked at Lucy who simply shrugged.

"Y-Yeah….stop staring at me like that and let's play," Lucy hissed as her cheeks tinged pink, Lucy decided she would play as Cassie Cage.

"Alright then, best two out of three then," Rogue smirked as he selected Kenshi as his character, usually Lucy would never make bets like that with Rogue much less agree to one, she'd usually have to be drunk before she did that.

"Why do you always play as Kenshi?" Lucy questioned as Rogue began the game.

"Favourite character," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the screen as the game began.

Rogue who usually played the game with Sting 24/7 was somehow getting his ass kicked by Lucy who had only ever played once.

"Lucy! Are you button-mashing!" Rogue raged as he glared at a confused Lucy briefly.

"Y-Yeah! So! You're just being a sore loser!" Lucy yelled as she continued hitting random buttons.

"There's no way I'm losing to you, especially over the bet we made," Rogue stated as he brought his focus back to the game, Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of her characters depleting health as she began thinking.

"I don't want to lose either!" Lucy yelled as she finally remembered something Rogue had taught her when she played last time, Cassie Cage's X-Ray (Search it up, it's wicked, I love it! It will have thousands of guys cringing).

"Aha! Got it!" Lucy cheered as she successfully button mashed to the point where she had coincidentally input the order to perform her characters X-Ray.

"Fucking hell," Rogue cringed as he dropped the controller accidentally as Lucy grinned in victory as she hopped up from the couch leaving Rogue, who was currently curled up in a ball holding his crotch.

"Ha! Suck it Rogue! I won the first one!" Lucy cheered as she jumped up and down in victory, unknown to Lucy, the game had already continued as Rogue took the time to quickly defeat Lucy's character before the blonde could even react.

"Oh look, the scores evened now," Rogue deadpanned as he smirked at Lucy who was glaring at him viciously.

"Y-You cheater! That isn't fair!" Lucy whined as she shrieked quickly as Rogue quickly grabbed her and pinned her to the couch as he hovered over her.

"That's to bad," Rogue smirked as he lowered himself enough so that he and Lucy were face to face, Rogue's had slid under the shirt Lucy was wearing as he began fondling her breasts.

"R-Rogue, the game isn't over yet, you can't do that," Lucy hissed shakily as she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

"Well Lu, if you want we can call it tie game and do whatever we want in my room," Rogue purred huskily as his thumb brushed over Lucy's hardened nipple causing Lucy to let out a shaky moan.

"I…I….oh fuck it," Lucy hissed as she grabbed Rogue's shoulder and pulled him down as the battle for dominance began.

* * *

(Lemon begins here, I might cut it off because I doubt my writing skills, especially with lemons)

The kiss became more lust filled and heated with each passing second as Lucy tangled her fingers in Rogue's messy black hair. They had somehow flipped over so that Lucy was now straddling Rogue who currently had his hands on Lucy's waist. The sound of a slap echoed throughout the room as Rogue's right hand made contact with Lucy's left as cheek as he squeezed it causing Lucy to gasp at the feeling, Rogue decided to take the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Lucy's mouth as the kiss deepened. Hunger and lust danced in their eyes as they broke the kiss and looked at one another.

"Bed…now," Lucy huffed as she wrapped her legs around Rogue's waist as Rogue kept his hands under Lucy's ass as Lucy dove down for another kiss as they headed towards Rogue's bedroom.

Rogue kicked the door closed with turning around as he gently tossed Lucy onto the bed as he stared down at the blonde.

"I'm so fucking glad you aren't wearing a bra," Rogue stated with a smirk as he hovered over Lucy while unbuttoning the shirt the blonde was currently wearing.

"You only…have…yourself….to thank," Lucy panted as she quickly undid the last button as her breasts were free for Rogue to see and touch, Rogue stared at Lucy hungrily before he dove down and began another heated kiss between him and Lucy as his hands drifted up Lucy's stomach until he grabbed Lucy's breast and began fondling it causing Lucy to moan in pleasure, Rogue once again broke the kiss a minute later as he removed his hand from Lucy's breast as it traveled down her shapely waist, over her hips until his hand was rested on her inner thigh.

"You're so wet Lu…..I like that," Rogue purred huskily as his fingers pressed against Lucy's womanhood which was still covered by the thin piece of fabric.

"I….I…," Lucy couldn't even stammer out her sentence as she moaned in pleasure.

"I guess you don't need these anymore," Rogue whispered huskily as he tore the black thong off of Lucy leaving her exposed for only him to see, Rogue's thumb brushed over Lucy's sensitive pearl as the blonde let out another shuddery moan.

Lucy's eyes widened as Rogue smirked at her deviously as he plunged a digit into her entrance as Lucy bucked her hips and gasped out.

"S-Shit," Lucy hissed as she gripped the sheets tightly as Rogue's fingers danced in an out of her as he gradually picked up speed.

This continued until Lucy cried out and arched her back as she finally reached her release, Lucy quickly grabbed Rogue's wrist and pulled him onto the bed so he was laying there as she sat on her knees looking at him hungrily.

"My turn," Lucy muttered as she placed both hands on Rogue's chest as she straddled him, she could feel Rogue's growing erection rubbing against her core as she let out a shuddery breath.

"Lu, what are yo-," Rogue didn't even have time to question his girlfriend as Lucy grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The kiss didn't last long as Lucy broke it as she stared at Rogue who was confused.

"The deal was that winner does whatever to the looser, and since it's a tie….it's my turn," Lucy stated breathily as she moved from straddling Rogue so she was now so sitting on her knees in front of Rogue, Lucy grabbed Rogue's shoulders and pulled him into another passionate kiss as Rogue's hands remained under her ass. Lucy slipped her hand into Rogue's boxers as Rogue's eyes widened at the feeling of Lucy grabbing his erect member. Rogue groaned into the kiss as Lucy began stroking as she smirked into the kiss, Lucy was fully aware of what she was doing. Lucy broke the kiss as she moved away from Rogue as she stared up at him before smirking as she pulled Rogue's cock from his boxer.

"F-Fuck Lucy," Rogue grunted as he felt Lucy give his member a long, slow lick before her mouth closed around his shaft as she started bobbing slowly as she kept stroking it as well.

* * *

(Timeskip) (I'm ending the lemon here because that was my first legit attempt at a lemon, I'm kind of lost so I'll try harder next time, sorry)

A groan escaped Rogue's lips as he shifted slightly as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming through his curtains. Rogue looked down to find Lucy's arms wrapped around him as she slept away on his chest. Rogue smiled slightly as he took his hand and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Lucy's face, that action alone caused the blonde to shift as she slowly began to blink awake.

"Morning Lu," Rogue smirked as he noticed Lucy staring up at him before she finally remembered the events of the previous night as her cheeks tinged a pale pink.

"Morning Rogue," Lucy greeted with a small smile as she leaned up to kiss Rogue who simply kissed back as the smirk on his face never faded.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked tiredly as she moved off of Rogue so she was laying in the bed instead of on him.

"Uhh, it's only 11:30, if you want we can go to that old retro styled diner in town and get something to eat," Rogue suggested as he placed his black iPhone back on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Yeah sure, but I kind of have to go take a shower first," Lucy yawned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, the blanket remained over her body so she was still covered.

"Now that I think about it, we can stay here and go for round 3," Rogue purred suggestively as his hands traveled under the covers as he grabbed Lucy's ass and smirk.

"P-Perv!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed Rogue's hand and removed it as she hugged her knees to her chest and rolled onto her side with her back facing Rogue.

"You shouldn't be talking Lu, you were the true perv last night," Rogue smirked as he stretched his arms before throwing his legs over the edge of his bed and standing to his feet.

"I…..shut up," Lucy muttered as she kept the covers wrapped around her body as she watched Rogue simply grab a pair of grey boxers, grey sweatpants and a simple white tanktop, yet he didn't put them on.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" Lucy questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her still naked boyfriend.

"I'm going to the showers when you leave," Rogue explained as he looked at Lucy who finally understood.

"Oh…..um Rogue…..I don't have any clothes," Lucy muttered as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah you do actually, your gym bag," Rogue stated as he grabbed Lucy's white Adidas bag and tossed it to her as Lucy turned to glare at him.

"Rogue! Why didn't you give these to me to wear yesterday?" Lucy questioned as she opened her gym bag to find a pair of teal and white gym shorts and a thin white tank top.

"Because you wouldn't have anything to where this morning," Rogue deadpanned as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, it was times like these that Lucy was happy that Rogue was usually a step ahead of her.

"T-Thanks Rogue," Lucy murmured with a small grateful smile as she winced slightly as she stood and slipped on the articles of clothing.

"Oh look, you're sore," Rogue stated with a proud smirk as he hugged Lucy from behind.

"S-Shut up! That's your fault!" Lucy yelled as Rogue's smirk only widened.

"Damn right it is," Rogue smirked deviously as Lucy only glared at him weekly.

Lucy's blush only deepened as she escaped Rogue's arms and walked over as she quickly closed her gym bag as she turned to leave.

"I-I'm going to leave n-now," Lucy muttered but was stopped as Rogue grabbed her wrist.

"Not like that you are," Rogue deadpanned as he pulled Lucy back towards him.

"What's wrong with the way I am?" Lucy questioned as she glared up at Rogue.

"Just take my hoodie," Rogue huffed as he grabbed the grey pullover and pulled it over Lucy's head as the blonde grinned at this as she snuggled into the article of clothing.

"Alright," Lucy chirped as she pulled the hood over her head, she always loved that Rogue's sweaters smelt like him.

"Where should I meet you when I'm done?" Lucy asked as she turned back to a still naked Rogue.

"Outside the girls dorm building in twenty minutes, I'll be waiting for you," Rogue explained as he looked down at Lucy who nodded.

"Alright, see you in twenty minutes," Lucy smiled softly as she leaned up and gave Rogue a quick peck on the lips before turning away as she left Rogue's bedroom.

Rogue didn't move until he heard the room to the door close signaling Lucy had left.

"Damn, she definitely left her mark last night," Rogue smirked as he looked at his back which was now decorated with new scratch marks Lucy had left last night.

Lucy walked across campus as she quickly headed towards the girls dorm building. The campus was decorated with many Halloween inspired decorations to get all students into the mood, on top of that, all classes were out today, talk about getting into the mood. Not even five minutes later, Lucy arrived at the girls dorm building as she took the elevator up to the seventh floor where her and Yukino's dorm room was located, she had no doubt that Yukino was still in the dorm with Sting. She exited the elevator as she walked down the hall to room 707 as she grabbed her key from her bag, before she could even unlock the door, it flew open revealing Sting dressed in a pair of baggy black sweats and a white pull over, he gave Lucy a cheeky grin as he stepped out of her way.

"Hey Blondie, I see you're limping again," Sting stated with a smirk as Lucy glared up at him.

"First of all, you're blonde too! Second, not everyone needs to know!" Lucy growled as she jabbed her finger into Sting's chest as her face burnt bright red.

"Whatever you say Blondie, see ya Yukino," Sting smirked as he waved at Yukino before leaving.

Lucy walked into the dorm as she quickly pulled her shower caddy from her gym bag as well as her towel as she threw her gym bag onto her bed, Lucy exited her room as she found Yukino, who winced slightly as she moved causing Lucy to smirk.

"Looks like you and Sting had fun last night," Lucy taunted even though she was in no position to talk, Yukino's face burnt bright red as she noticed Lucy's own slight limp and wincing.

"You shouldn't be talking, so how'd it go?" Yukino questioned with her own smirk as she raised an eyebrow at the red faced Lucy.

"I tried something new with Rogue," Lucy deadpanned as she avoided Yukino's gaze as her blush deepened.

"Aww you're blushing, so I'm guessing the bonding idea worked?" Yukino questioned with a small smile as she and Lucy entered the elevator and pressed the button as they began traveling up to the tenth floor, where one of the many shower rooms were.

"We didn't even finish the game, anyways, what'd you and Sting do?" Lucy asked with a small grin as they exited the change room as they exited the elevator and walked a bit down the hall and entered the shower rooms.

"We…..talked, and watched a movie," Yukino muttered as her cheeks became pink at the thought as she placed her things on the bench along the walls before ridding herself of all her clothing and wrapping her light blue towel around her body as Lucy did the same but wrapped a light pink towel around her body.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys didn't make it through half the movie," Lucy chuckled as she turned on the shower and stuck her hand inside as she tested the waters temperature, after deeming it okay, she removed her towel and hung it up outside her shower stall before stepping under the spray of the water and pulling the curtains closed behind her.

"Because we didn't," Yukino explained with a chuckle as she and Lucy began laughing.

"That reminds me, Yukino, me and Rogue were planning on going into town to get something to eat, I was wondering if you and Sting would like to tag along," Lucy asked kindly as she quickly lathered her body soap.

"Yeah, I'll call Sting and ask if he wants to go," Yukino chirped as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

"Great, now all I have to do is call Rogue and ask if you guys can tag along, I'm sure he won't mind," Lucy grinned she rinsed the shampoo from her own hair.

"So, are you excited about the party tonight?" Yukino asked as began rinsing the soap from her body.

"Yeah, do you think Rogue will like my costume?" Lucy asked as she finished rinsing the last traces of soap from her body.

"Of course, I've seen the costume on the character and it looks super hot, I'm pretty sure on you it will make Rogue go crazy, same with Mira and Laxus," Yukino chuckled as she exited the shower and wrapped her towel around her body as she pulled her white hair dryer out of gym bag as she walked over to the sink and plugged it into the outlet as she began working on her hair.

"Crap, I forgot my hair dryer," Lucy whined as she walked over to the sink with her fluffy pink towel wrapped around her body as she placed her shower caddy on the sink as she pulled out her toothbrush and tube of toothpaste.

"I'll let you borrow mine when I'm done," Yukino offered kindly as Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's alright, I'll just use mine when we get back," Lucy mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste foam.

* * *

(Roughly Fifteen Minutes Later)

Rogue leaned against the wall outside the girls dormitory building as he decided to go through his phone. Rogue was wearing what he had chosen earlier with a black Adidas jacket over the tank top and a pair of white and black basketball shoes

"High score!" Sting cheered childishly as he threw his hands up in the air in celebration.

Sting was dressed in a pair of baggy dark grey jeans with a simply chain hanging on the right side, it was paired with a tight white t-shirt with and unzipped blue hoodie over it, on his feet were a pair of black basketball shoes.

"We're here, sorry if we took long!" Yukino apologized as she ran out the doors, careful not to fall, Yukino wore a light blue spaghetti strap dress with a v-neck revealing a decent amount of cleavage (enough to make Sting happy), on her feet were a pair of strappy white wedges with a three inch heel, a white handbag with light blue straps hung from Yukino's shoulder as she dropped her phone into her bag.

"It's alright Yuki," Sting grinned as he wrapped an arm around Yukino's waist and pulled her close as he placed a sweet and quick kiss on her cheek.

"Loser, get off your phone," Lucy chirped as she stood in front of Rogue and snatched his phone from his hands causing Rogue to look down at her as he took in Lucy's outfit.

"You're actually wearing it?" Rogue questioned as his eyes roamed over Lucy's body, Lucy was dressed in a pair of light denim shorts overalls with a white tube top underneath, around her neck was a silver necklace with a white music note hanging from it, on her feet were a pair of pale mint ankle high socks paired with a pair of ankle high white converse, Lucy's entire outfit was something Rogue had bought Lucy two weeks ago at the mall as a gift for the simple reason of because he could, Lucy also had a white messenger styled purse with golden spikes decorating the straps and the flap of the purse as well, Lucy just loved the entire outfit.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I, it's such a cute outfit," Lucy chirped as she leaned up and kissed Rogue on the lips sweetly as if saying thank you.

"So who's car are we taking?" Yukino asked as Lucy nodded as she moved to stand next to Yukino.

"Mine, and I'm driving for multiple reasons," Rogue deadpanned as Sting glared at him since he knew one of the reasons, one of the reasons being that Rogue "claimed" that having Sting drive was a death wish(it really was, sometimes Rogue wondered how Yukino even put up with the idiot).

"Shotgun!" Lucy and Sting yelled in unison as they turned to glare at each other childishly.

"Why do you get shotgun!" They growled in unison as they butted foreheads.

"Because I'm a guy,"

"Being a guy has nothing to do with this you sexist pig!"

"Well I'm his best friend!"

"I'm his girlfriend you idiot!"

"I've known him longer!" They raged in unison as Yukino sweatdropped at this.

"Actually, we all met in second grade, remember," Yukino chuckled as she and Rogue watched the fight from afar.

Rogue grew more and more annoyed with each passing second as he glared at the arguing blondes darkly.

"Both of you shut it already!" Rogue snapped as he glared at the two who flinched harshly as they turned their backs to one another.

"Fine….ass," the blondes muttered in unison as Rogue kept his eyes narrowed.

The group began walking to the car as Lucy smirked deviously as she stuck her foot out in front of Sting who crashed to the ground hard as Lucy skipped off towards the car.

"Oh look, I win," Lucy deadpanned until she grinned at Sting who was glaring at her from the backseat next to Yukino.

"Why are you both so childish," Yukino sweatdropped as she looked at an annoyed Sting and a happy Lucy, her question obviously went unanswered.

* * *

(About Half an Hour Later)

"I love coming here, it's pretty cool that it's so…..retro," Lucy chirped as she stood next to Rogue as they walked into the diner.

Lucy wasn't wrong, the diner was themed so that it had a retro feel to it, the black and white checkered floors, bright red booths, old bar styled counter with red stools, they even had a jukebox in one corner, Lucy always loved coming to this place with Rogue.

"You weren't wrong, it's pretty cool," Yukino agreed as she sat next to Lucy but across from Sting.

"Lucy, do you still have my phone?" Rogue questioned as he finally realized his phone was still missing.

"Yeah, catch," Lucy smiled as she dug through her bag before pulling out Rogue's brand new IPhone and carefully tossed it to Rogue who caught it with ease.

The four all talked and laughed (at things such as Sting's stupidity) until their orders were taken, they all continued to talk until Classic by MKTO began playing, Lucy grinned apologetically as she pulled her own white iPhone (with a beautiful teal mint and white case).

"Hello?" Lucy asked as she put her phone on speaker, it wasn't as if she had anything to hide.

"Hi Lucy,"Lucy realized the voice belonged to Mira as she grinned.

"Hey Mira, anything you need?"

"I was just wondering where you were, I have your costume remember, "

"No I remember, I'm kind of out in town with Rogue, Sting and Yukino right now but I promise I'll be back in time,"

"That's so sweet, a double date,"

"Bye Mira," Lucy sweatdropped as she hung up the call before turning back to the others.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later that day, about six hours later-)

"Damn, how long are they going to take," Sting complained as he continued pacing, him, Rogue and Laxus were currently outside Mira's dorm waiting for their respective girlfriends to finish getting ready for the party, Sting had decided he'd go to the party as a baseball player.

"Don't ask me," Laxus deadpanned as he kept his hands in his pocket as he stood there, Laxus simply decided he'd be going as a Mafia boss since that was what Mira had wanted him to go as.

"Rogue…..you aren't even paying attention," Sting huffed as he and Laxus looked at Rogue who was once again on his phone, Rogue was wearing a black assassins costume with the hood over his head shadowing a majority of his face.

"What the hell are you even doing on your phone half of the time?" Laxus questioned as Sting too wanted to know the answer, a majority of the time Rogue was on his phone.

"Nothing," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Keep that shit up and blondes probably going to start assuming something," Laxus stated bluntly as all three of them fell silent as they heard Mira's voice.

"You guys can come in now!" Mira yelled as she quickly unlocked the door, the guys all looked at each other before wandering into the dorm room of Titania and the She-Demon.

"So how do I look?" Mira questioned with a seductive grin as Laxus's eyes widened at the sight of her costume, Mira was currently dressed in a Cosplay costume of Kitana from Mortal Kombat.

"I know what else we can do instead of going to the stupid party," Laxus muttered suggestively as he wrapped his arms around a chuckling Mira's waist.

"Geez get a room you two," Yukino chuckled as she finally made her appearance, Sting's jaw dropped at the sight of Yukino dressed up as Jade from Mortal Kombat.

"I thought you said you were going as a cat," Sting stated as he looked down at Yukino.

"I lied," Yukino chirped as she smirked at Sting deviously.

"Where's Lucy?" Rogue questioned as he looked around for his missing girlfriend.

"I'm right here, I was having a bit of trouble with my costume," Lucy explained as she fidgeted slightly, Lucy was dressed as Mileena from Mortal Kombat.

"Well damn, you look hot," Rogue smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her close.

"Thanks…..take off your hood you fool, I like you better without it," Lucy grinned as she pushed Rogue's hood off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"You guys can bang each other when we get to the party," Laxus deadpanned as Lucy and Rogue pulled away as Mira and Yukino giggled mischievously.

"Shut it Spark Plug!" Lucy hissed as she threw a book at Laxus who glared at her furiously but was stopped from doing anything by Mira.

"Let's just go," Mira suggested calmly as they all left the dorm, Lucy and Rogue were walking at the back of the group as Lucy took the opportunity to ask Rogue something.

"Rogue, I kind of wanted to ask you something," Lucy mumbled as Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

""Ask away Lu,"

"I was just wondering…..w-what are you always doing on your phone?" Lucy stammered out as she held her head down in embarrassment, she felt like a clingy over obsessive girlfriend at the moment but she couldn't help but be curious and just a bit sad.

"If you're assuming the worst then there's no need to worry, here, see for yourself," Rogue grinned slightly as he handed his phone to Lucy who looked at him before looking back at the phone.

Lucy's felt her heart flutter as she looked at Rogue's phone as she scrolled through the entire album.

"R-Rogue….these are pictures of-,"

"Us. I know, sometimes I look back at them and wonder how I even got you in the first place….cheesy, I know but I can't help but look back," Rogue admitted as he looked up at the sky and tucked his arms behind his head as they walked.

"Rogue…..I don't think it's cheesy…..I think it's pretty damn sweet," Lucy smiled softly as she tapped a certain picture of her and Rogue sharing a sweet kiss at the beach, that memory had occurred just that summer.

"Figured but still, you're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me," Rogue smiled softly as he looked at Lucy who was blushing.

"Now that's cheesy…..and I love you for it," Lucy giggled as she pulled Rogue down into a sweet kiss as Rogue's arms snaked around her waist as they stopped walking.

"Damn, they're at it again," Laxus groaned as he looked back at Lucy and Rogue who had stopped walking while he and the others continued walking.

"Laxus, shut up and leave them, that's so sweet," Mira wailed as she hugged Laxus's arm as they continued walking.

* * *

And I'm done.

I'm sorry for the long update but I've also been dealing with some personal problems, one of them including breathing problems. Anyways, this university au is set in a slightly different universe than the others, in this one, Layla and Acnologia are still Lucy's parents except Layla's actually deceased while Acnologia works a lot (he still makes time for his daughter though!). Before I end off this Drabble, one thing I haven't explain is that Lucy and Mira have a blog/website/whatever you want to call it, and it's called Bf vs Gf, on this blog, Lucy and Mira post pictures and videos of them doing different activities/challenges/whatever with their respective boyfriends such as Video Games. This entire idea was based off the way PewDiePie interacts with his girlfriend CutiePieMarzia, thus this Drabble was invented. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks for reading, sorry for the late update.

SadPanda


	33. Chapter 33: Bf Vs Gf: Performances

I'm back with another chapter, just a quick note, I'm struggling with writers block. Anyways, I decided I should do a chapter where they have to perform since they do go to a performing arts school. Another note, I'm not deleting love in the shadows but simply rewriting it, I've changed my mind! Also, this is their first week at the academy…well, not for Laxus, Mira or Gajeel

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Boyfriend Vs. Girlfriend: Performances

The Fiore Academy of Academics and Performing Arts, a large academy in Japan with hundreds of students attending, only the lucky and skilled got to attend. With it's high success rates, amazing classes and massive campus, people from all over the world were just dying to attend. The dormitories resembled apartment buildings, and the best thing was the actual dorm rooms resembled actual apartments, each student had a same gender dorm mate and their own room in their shared dorm, in their own rooms, each student was provided with luxurious things, such as a queen sized bed.

"Lucy! Are you almost done?" Yukino asked as she walked into Lucy's room, Lucy's room was in the middle of being painted by the blonde herself, so far she was almost finished.

"Actually, I'm just about done," Lucy chirped as she adjusted her overalls, Lucy was currently wear a pair of white shorts overalls with multiple paint splatters on them, under the overalls was a white tube top covered in paint as well.

"Your room looks pretty nice so far," Yukino complimented as she grinned at her best friend and dorm mate.

"Thanks, I really liked how it turned out," Lucy chirped as she looked around her room, the walls were a pale teal mint colour with white stars and hearts painted in it with a few other things such as white outlined in black music notes, Lucy was waiting for the walls to dry properly before she did anything else.

"Before I forget, Sting's coming over," Yukino explained as Lucy turned to look at her.

"Is Rogue going to be with him?" Lucy asked expectantly as she looked at Yukino, it's been a while since Lucy had seen her boyfriend in person since the summer.

"I'm not sure, he never said…sorry Lucy," Yukino smiled apologetically as Lucy waved if off.

"It's alright," Lucy chuckled as she was able to mask her frown with a smile, Lucy pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked at the time, it was only 11:30.

"Yuki-chan, everyone's still meeting up at 12:30 to go to the beach right?" Lucy asked as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Yeah, do you have your stuff already?" Yukino asked as she quickly disappeared into her own room and returned with her light blue gym bag and a towel.

"Yeah, we're going to hit the showers first, right?" Lucy asked as Yukino nodded, Lucy disappeared as she went to grab her things.

A knock on the door caught Yukino's attention as she unlocked the door and opened as a wide grin etched it's way onto her face as she hugged Sting tightly.

"Hey Yuki," Sting grinned as he leaned down and kissed Yukino sweetly.

"Hey Sting," Yukino chirped as she looked up at her boyfriend.

Lucy crouched down in front of her drawers as she pulled it open and began searching for a suitable swimsuit, her hands went to a strapless one piece as she pulled it out and inspected it. The swimsuit was white at the top and faded into a beautiful aqua blue as it went down.

"I wonder if this one is good enough," Lucy muttered to herself as she continued studying the swimsuit.

"I think it'll look perfect on you," a deep voice from behind Lucy called as Lucy froze before turning around to face the owner of the voice.

Rogue was sitting on his knees behind Lucy as Lucy turned to him with shock, surprise and happiness written on her face.

"Rogue!" Lucy cried as she threw herself at Rogue as they both fell to the floor.

"Hey Lu," Rogue grinned as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, Lucy had the largest smile on her face as she accidentally straddled Rogue.

Rogue removed one of his hands from Lucy's waist as he pulled Lucy down into a sweet and passionate kiss. Who could blame the couple, they had been away from each other for two months. Over the summer Lucy ended up having to go to America with her father while Rogue remained in Japan with his own family. The two of course talked but it wasn't as good as talking face to face.

"I missed you so much," Lucy whimpered as she buried her face in Rogue's shirt, she felt like a clingy girlfriend but at the moment, she didn't care.

"I missed you too," Rogue muttered as he kept his arms around Lucy.

"Lu….are you…crying?" Rogue questioned as he felt Lucy's tears soak through his shirt.

"N-No….,"

"You're a terrible liar,"

"…I know," Lucy mumbled as she pulled away from Rogue as she stared down at him.

"So how was America?" Rogue asked with a small smile as he and Lucy stood from the floor, he kept his arms around Lucy's waist as he pulled her close to his chest.

"It wa-,"

"Lu-chan! Hurry! We have to get to the showers quickly!" Yukino's voice came through the door, Lucy looked at Rogue before chuckling apologetically.

"I'll tell you on our way to the beach," Lucy smiled slightly as Rogue nodded as Lucy grabbed her gym bag filled with things she would need for the showers and her swimsuit as she left the room followed by Rogue.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then," Rogue grinned lightly as he gave Lucy a quick kiss causing her to blush as she and Lucy entered the elevator.

"That's so sweet, I bet you weren't expecting him to be here," Yukino chuckled as the elevator doors closed and she and Lucy traveled to the tenth floor where the showers were located.

"You knew he was coming?" Lucy asked as she glared weakly at a smirking Yukino.

"He asked me to keep it a secret, that was so sweet!" Yukino wailed as Lucy sweatdropped at her reaction before smiling lightly.

"Baka…he told me he wouldn't see me until we were at the beach," Lucy chuckled as she thought back to Rogue's "elaborate" lie.

* * *

(Timeskip –About twenty five minutes later-) (sorry it sucks!)

Rogue leaned against his car with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, his black headphones (beats ;D) were present signalling he probably wasn't listening to anyone else. Rogue wore a pair of black swim trunks with white tribal markings on the left leg, he also wore an unbuttoned short sleeved black shirt revealing his chest.

"Where are they," Sting huffed as he leaned against a tree, he wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks with a white dragon swirling around the left leg, he also wore an unbuttoned white short sleeved shirt.

"Don't ask me," Laxus deadpanned as his own headphones remained around his neck, Laxus simply wore a pair of dark purple swim trunks with a black lightning bolt on the right leg.

Laxus, Sting and Rogue were the only ones left waiting for their respective girlfriends, the others had left about ten minutes ago.

"Sorry we took so long," Mira chuckled apologetically as she, Yukino and Lucy stood there, Mira wore a black bikini with white swirls printed on it, around her waist was a transparent black sarong, Mira held her glasses in her while her purple beach bag was swimming from her right arm, on her feet were a pair of simply black flip-flops.

"We were kind of scrambling to get our things last minute…..whoopsie," Yukino chuckled nervously as she hugged Sting apologetically, Yukino currently wore a white one piece with blue polka dots, the swimsuit was also strapless and complemented her figure really well, on her feet were a pair of white flip flops while a light blue beach bag swung from her arm.

"Baka, you need to start paying attention," Lucy giggled as she grabbed Rogue's headphones carefully as she placed them around her own neck, Lucy wore the swimsuit from earlier as well as a pair of aqua flip flops, she also carried a white beach bag with an aqua heart on it.

"See, I told you the swimsuit would look nice on you," Rogue complimented with a smirk on his face as Lucy's cheeks became pink.

"T-Thanks…," Lucy smiled softly as Rogue, like a gentlemen, opened the car door for Lucy before getting into the car himself.

"Can I hear about your trip to America now?" Rogue asked sarcastically as he started the car.

"Baka…..ask nicely," Lucy chuckled as she kept Rogue's headphones around her neck.

"Fine, may I pleaseeeee here about your trip?" Rogue asked sarcastically with a small smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"That's more like it," Lucy giggled as she began thinking of what she could tell Rogue about America.

"Well…for starters, it was so boring without you," Lucy huffed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Of course it was,"

"Stop being so cocky," Lucy chuckled as she looked at Rogue with a small smile.

Rogue kept his eyes on the road as he listened to Lucy go on about her trip to America, although he may or may not want to say it, Rogue was just glad she was back.

* * *

(Timeskip –At The Beach-) (sorry)

"You guys finally made it," Lisanna chirped as she turned to the others who had finally arrived, Lisanna wore a simple white bikini with the straps tied around her neck and back the entire bikini had black polka dots printed on it, in her arms was a white, yellow and pink volleyball.

"About time," Natsu grinned as he waved them over, his ever present white muffler was tied around his head instead of being around his neck, Natsu currently wore a pair of black swim trunks wore orange flames at the bottom of both legs of the swim trunks.

"Sorry it took so long!" Lucy yelled as she handed Rogue his headphones as he placed them around his neck once more.

"Lu-chan! I like your swimsuit," Levy complimented as she stood there in a simple orange bikini with diagonal white strips printed on it.

"Thanks Levy-chan," Lucy chirped as she quickly placed her aqua beach towel on the sand as she placed her bag next to it on the sand.

"Rogue, please tell me you didn't come all the way to the beach just to read," Lucy chuckled as she looked at her boyfriend who was sitting in the sand with a book in his hands.

"No, of course not. I came because you were here," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy's cheeks tinged pink at his comment.

"Come on you lazy idiot, let's go play volleyball with Mira and the others," Lucy giggled as she grabbed Rogue's hand as she tried to pull him up out of the sand.

"Fine, fine," Rogue huffed as he smiled softly as he removed his headphones and placed them on Lucy's beach towel along with his book before turning back to Lucy who grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"Mira! I was able to get Rogue to play!" Lucy yelled as she dragged Rogue towards the net which had already been set up.

"Great! Now me and Laxus can have a….friendly competition with you guys," Mira chirped as she hugged Laxus's arm as she stood on her side of the court.

"Anything you want to bet, Mira," Lucy asked with a kind(devious) smile as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yes, I do actually," Mira smirked as she looked at Lucy.

"And what is it?" Lucy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"If I win, you'll have to sing lead tomorrow at the schools showcase, if I lose, the set up remains the same….I also get to chose your outfit if I win," Mira chirped as Lucy's face fell.

Every year, the academy had a showcase that allowed students to show off their talents, Mira had decided to enter herself, Yukino and Lucy for it, much to the latters discomfort. Lucy wasn't exactly excited about having to possibly sing lead but she accepted the terms anyway.

"I accept now bring it on Mira!" Lucy yelled enthusiastically as she took a proper stance as Mira tossed the ball to her.

"Your serve Lucy," Mira grinned as she stood next to Laxus.

Both girls had commanded their respective boyfriends to stay out of their way since neither of them knew how to play as well as the girls.

"Heads up!" Lucy yelled as she tossed the ball up into the air as he slammed her hand (more like wrist, kind of) into the ball as she sent it sailing over the net gracefully.

"I got it," Mira chirped as she moved as she volleyed the ball and set it up for a perfect spike, luckily for Mira, Laxus was able to jump up and spike it but wasn't so lucky when Rogue dived for the ball and saved it.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy chirped as she sent the ball right back over the net as Mira got ready for it.

"Looks like they're all having fun," Yukino smiled as she clung to Sting's back as he stood in the water.

"Who says we can't have fun," Sting smirked deviously as he threw Yukino off his back carefully sending the girl flying back into the water.

"S-Sting you Baka!" Yukino wailed as she resurfaced only to find Sting dying of laughter.

Back on the beach, Levy was laying across Gajeel's chest as she read, a small smile on her face as her eyes scanned over the page, Gajeel was simply laying there with his hands tucked behind his head just glad he didn't get dragged into a game of volleyball like his own cousin had by Bunny Girl.

"Natsu~ Stay still," Lisanna whined as she continued to bury Natsu's body with sand but was unable to do anything since her boyfriend kept moving.

"But Lis! The sand is itchy," Natsu complained as Lisanna glared at him signalling him to shut up as he grinned nervously but didn't say anything else.

"Oi Lis, can you make me a pair of boobs out of sand," Natsu asked with his signature goofy grin ad Lisanna was confused about his request.

"Why…..?" Lisanna asked reluctantly, not entirely sure she wanted to here his answer.

"I wanted to know what having boobs felt like," Natsu stated with his signature goofy grin as Lisanna sweatdropped at this.

"It's such a good thing your cute," Lisanna giggled as she kissed Natsu on the cheek sweetly.

"I can't believe we lost," Lucy whispered as she fell to her knees in the sand, a dark aura of depression surrounding her.

"Good luck singing lead Lucy," Mira chirped as she skipped off leaving Lucy and Rogue, Rogue huffed as he tried to reassure Lucy.

"Calm down Lu, it isn't such a big de-,"

"It's a big deal! I don't want to sing lead!" Lucy wailed as she threw herself at Rogue.

"Why not?" Rogue questioned as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her close.

"Everyone's going to be watching…..it's just so…uncomfortable," Lucy murmured as she looked up at Rogue.

"Just keep in mind that I'm going to be watching as well, I know you'll do great," Rogue grinned as he gave Lucy a sweet kiss on the cheek causing her to begin blushing.

"T-Thanks Rogue…..now let's go in the water! It's the beach we can't just stay on the sand all day!" Lucy yelled as she smiled up at Rogue.

"Why can't we stay on the sand all day….Levy and Gajeel are doing that," Rogue deadpanned as he pointed at them.

"Well Levy's reading and Gajeel's….Gajeel…..let's just go!" Lucy grinned as Rogue smiled slightly and nodded as he removed the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing and threw it onto Lucy's beach blanket.

"Hey Blondie!" Sting yelled as Lucy turned her attention to him.

"Your blonde too! What do you want?" Lucy asked as she swam over towards Yukino and Sting.

"We were wondering if you and Rogue wanted to play chicken," Yukino chirped as she let go of Sting's arm and swam over towards Lucy.

"Rogue, what do you think?" Lucy asked as she looked back at Rogue who simply nodded.

"I hope you remember how to play," Yukino chuckled as she climbed onto Sting's shoulders as her feet dangled over his shoulders.

"Of course I do," Lucy chirped as she felt Rogue's hands on her waist as he kept her in place.

"Hope you know we don't plan on losing,"Sting smirked as he and a Rogue glared at one another.

"Lucy and I don't plan on losing either," Rogue stated cockily as he smirked at Sting.

Lucy and Yukino grinned at each other before they leaned forward trying to push the other off their respective boyfriends shoulders and into the water.

"Please tell me you aren't going easy on me," Yukino questioned with a smile as she continued trying to push Lucy off Rogue's shoulders.

"Of course not," Lucy chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at Yukino playfully.

Meanwhile, on the beach, a bunch of perverted men received nosebleeds at the sight of Yukino and Lucy fighting.

"C-Crap!" Lucy and Yukino yelled as they both tumbled into the water at the exact same moment.

When they resurfaced, they were both dying of laughter as they adjusted their swimsuits.

"Damn…..I'm hungry," Sting complained as his stomach growled in response.

"Then why don't all four of us go down to the boardwalk and get something to eat," Lucy and Yukino suggested as they shook the water from their hair.

"Sure why not," Rogue stated bluntly as he was surprised by Lucy jumping onto his back and latching on, luckily he was able to keep his balance instead of falling forward.

"Onwards!" Lucy yelled childishly as she pointed forward as Rogue looked back at Lucy with a smile.

"Since when did I go from being your loyal boyfriend to being your horse," Rogue questioned as Lucy giggled at this.

"If you want to consider yourself a horse then by all means go ahead, I still think you're just being a loyal boyfriend," Lucy chirped as she took her beach bag from Rogue who had grabbed it while they walked through the sand.

"Oi Blondie, I almost forgot, did you bring me anything from America?" Sting asked with a large grin as Lucy glared at him.

"Your blonde too you idiot, and no, I didn't. I got everyone else something though," Lucy smirked as Rogue smirked an Yukino threw her arms up in celebration while Sting was glaring at her.

"Please tell me your joking," Sting whined as Lucy's smirk was replaced by a kind smile.

"I am, I kind of bought you and Rogue a shared gift but I promise you'll love it!" Lucy yelled as she looked down at Rogue.

"Can we at least know what we got?" Sting and Rogue asked in unison as Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll give it to you guys tomorrow," Lucy chirped as Rogue frowned and Sting began complaining causing Lucy and Yukino to look at each other before they burst out laughing.

Twenty minutes later, the four were all sitting at a table as they ate and talked about any random topic such as their summer break.

"It feels so good to be back in Japan," Lucy chirped as she stretched and leaned onto Rogue who was sitting next to her.

"So Yuki, how was your summer?" Lucy asked as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake and looked at Yukino.

"Oh, I spent the summer with Sting and his family," Yukino explained with a small smile as she finished the last of her nachos.

"Sounds like fun," Lucy chirped as Yukino nodded.

"It really was fun," Yukino explained as she and Lucy began talking about topics such as clothing, tv shows and drama.

* * *

(Timeskip –A bit Later-) (I skipped a lot because I wanted to start rewriting love in the shadows)

The entire group had spent almost all day at the beach having fun, by time they got back to the campus, it was already midnight. Rogue looked over at the passenger seat were Lucy was curled up in a ball, it was obvious she was sleeping by the light snores that came from her, Lucy had Rogue's unbuttoned short sleeved shirt on over her swimsuit since she had gotten cold at some point throughout the night. Rogue smiled softly at the sight of the sleeping Lucy as he got out of the car and walked around to Lucy's side as he scooped her up bridal style out of the car.

"Rogue~," Lucy whined as she shifted in his arms slightly before she calmed down again, Rogue let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed Lucy's bag from the car along with his own black backpack as he kicked the car door closed, he heard the car doors lock as he walked off and headed towards the boys dorm building.

"Your taking her to the dorm?" Sting questioned quietly as he looked at Rogue who nodded, Sting himself was carrying a sleeping Yukino in his arms.

Both took the elevator up to the sixth floor where their dorm room was located, 608 to be exact, Rogue was able to maneuver Lucy so he could easily open the door and push it open with his door, once inside, Rogue entered his own room as he placed her on the bed gently. Rogue looked at Lucy who was now shivering slightly since she was still wearing the slightly snap bathing suit.

"…might as well," Rogue muttered to himself as he pulled out one of his long sleeved button up black shirts and looked back at Lucy who was still curled up in a ball, Rogue picked up Lucy's beach bag as he found a pair of white panties Lucy must have brought to change eventually.

Rogue turned his attention back to Lucy as he walked over to the bed as he shifted Lucy so she was lying on her back now, Rogue's hands moved to the top of Lucy's strapless swimsuit as he pulled it down her body leaving Lucy completely naked. Luckily for the sleeping girl, Rogue wasn't the type of guy to try anything on a sleeping girl, even if that girl was his girlfriend.

"It's a good thing your such a heavy sleeper sometimes," Rogue muttered as he slid the pair of panties up Lucy's legs and then shifting Lucy once more as he put the shirt on her, he only buttoned it up enough so it covered her breast but that was about it, there were still multiple buttons left undone.

Rogue returned to his closet as he simply stripped himself of his own wet clothing as he simply put on a pair of black boxers with a pair of black basketball shorts over it, as per usual he also pulled his hair back into its typical ponytail. After he was dressed in dry clothes, Rogue turned off the lights as he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as he hugged her close, almost as if she usually did this, Lucy wrapped her arms around Rogue and buried her face in his chest. This was what Rogue had missed during the two months Lucy was in America, just being able to hold her the way he was now.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Morning-)

Lucy groaned as she attempted to sit up only to realize a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning Lu," Rogue muttered as he finally opened his eyes and looked down at the confused blonde who finally recognized where she was….kind of.

"Huh….am I in your dorm room?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at Rogue while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, you fell asleep on our way back so when we came I just carried you here," Rogue explained as he removed his hands from Lucy's waist allowing her to move wherever she wanted.

"Oh…Rogue, d-did you change me too?" Lucy stammered nervously as she looked down and finally took in what she was wearing.

"Yeah, while you were sleeping, don't worry I didn't do anything to you while you were sleeping," Rogue stated with a smirk as he looked at the red faced blonde.

"B-Baka…..I know you wouldn't take advantage of me like that, I just wanted to thank you for changing me out of my wet swimsuit, that's all," Lucy murmured as she leaned forward and kissed Rogue on the cheek sweetly.

"That reminds me, can I know what you got me from America yet?" Rogue asked with a smirk as Lucy shook her head and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Nope, not until later,"

"If you don't put your tongue back inside your head I just might have to bite it off," Rogue stated as Lucy giggled at his statement.

"Yeah right-,"

"I warned you," Rogue purred as he pinned Lucy to the bed and hovered over her, before Lucy even had time to react, Rogue had dove down as he began kissing Lucy passionately, Lucy kept her hands on Rogue's shoulders as the kiss between them deepened.

While the two were busy making out, they had failed to notice the door to Rogue's room had been kicked open by a smirking Sting.

"See, told you they were awake," Sting deadpanned as Lucy and Rogue broke the kiss, the latter turned back as he glared at Sting and Yukino murderously.

"Sorry Lu-chan, but we kind of need to get ready for the showcase," Yukino muttered as she bowed apologetically as she looked at a red faced Lucy who pushed Rogue off of her bed getting out of the bed.

"N-No, it's alright, Rogue, I'm going to borrow your hoodie," Lucy stammered as Rogue nodded while Lucy grabbed one of Rogue's black pullovers as she pulled it over her head.

"Me and Yukino will see you guys at the showcase later," Lucy murmured as she grabbed her bag as she and Yukino walked towards the front door.

"Later Lu," Rogue huffed as he watched Lucy and Yukino leave the dorm, once the door finally closed, Rogue turned to glare at Sting who was smirking at him.

"So you and Blondie were already going at it so early in the day," Sting snickered as Rogue's red eyes narrowed at him.

"Fuck you, you're just lucky we didn't do anything yet," Rogue hissed as he slammed his fist into Sting's stomach causing the blonde to drop to the floor clutching his stomach as Rogue disappeared into his room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

(Timeskip –During the Performances-)

"Rogue, are you even paying attention to the performances?" Sting questioned as he looked at a completely uninterested Rogue.

Rogue and Sting along with a majority of the school were attending the annual showcase, a chance for each of the academy's talented students to perform in front of their many peers.

"Lucy isn't up there yet so no….I'm not paying attention," Rogue deadpanned as he turned his attention back to his phone as the last performance ended.

"Now welcome to the stage, for our seventh performance of the day a group of talented young ladies!" The Mc announced as three familiar girls walked onto stage.

"First year students Yukino Aguria and Lucy Akuma, Third year student Mirajane Strauss!"

The girls had really dressed up for their performances, they were really taking this seriously. Yukino wore a form fitting light blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, the dress flared out at her waist and stopped right above her knees, on her feet were a pair of strappy white wedges with a three inch heel. Mira wore a high waisted black pleated miniskirt paired with a simple white tube top with a short sleeved cream cardigan that reached her waist over it, on her feet were a pair of simple red peep toe pumps. Lucy wore a strapless white shirt decorated with black polka dots tucked into a high waisted cream colored miniskirt, on Lucy's feet were a pair of strappy black wedges with a three inch heel.

"Damn they're hot,"

"The first years get hotter and hotter each year,"

"Damn the blonde ones got a nice rack,"

That last comment caused Rogue to clench his fists as he looked around for the sorry badtard that had dared to look at his girlfriends chest, the only thing that had caused Rogue to not commit murder right there and then was the sound of the music starting.

* * *

Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson

All: Uh uh uh ah uh uh

Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Mira: Now what's your name?

Yukino: My name is Keri, I'm so very

Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary

Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière

And you can stare but if you touch it I'mma bury

Mira:Pretty as a picture

Sweeter than a swisher

Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you

I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it

But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

Lucy: My name is Keri, I'm so very

Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary

Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière

And you can stare but if you touch it I'mma bury

Pretty as a picture

Sweeter than a swisher

Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you

I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty

And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All: All eyes on me when I walk in,

No question that this girl's a 10

Lucy:Don't hate me

Yukino and Mira: 'cause I'm beautiful

Lucy: Don't hate me

Mira and Yukino: 'cause I'm beautiful

All: My walk, my talk, the way I drip

It's not my fault, so please don't trip

Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock

Yukino: (Now where you at?)

Lucy: If you're looking for me you can catch me (hot spot)

Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him

Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive

Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (oh, whoa!)

Yukino: Get yourself together, don't hate

Mira and Lucy(never do it)

Lucy:Jealousy's the ugliest trait

Mira and Yukino: (don't ever do it)

Lucy: I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty

Mira: And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All: All eyes on me when I walk in,

No question that this girl's a 10

Lucy: Don't hate me

All: 'cause I'm beautiful

Mira: Don't hate me

All: 'cause I'm beautiful

Lucy: My walk, my talk, the way I drip

It's not my fault so please don't trip

Yukino:Don't hate me

All: 'cause I'm beautiful

Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

All : Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock

Do the pretty girl rock, rock

Lucy: All my ladies do the pretty girl

All: rock, rock, rock

Mira: Get along with your pretty girl

All: rock, rock, rock

Lucy:Steal the show with your pretty girl

All: rock, rock, rock

Yukino: All my ladies do the pretty girl

All: rock, rock, rock

Lucy: Sing it with me now

All: All eyes on me when I walk in,

No question that this girl's a 10

Lucy: Don't hate me

All:'cause I'm beautiful

Yukino: Don't hate me

All: 'cause I'm beautiful

Lucy: My walk, my talk, the way I drip

It's not my fault so please don't trip

Mira: Don't hate me

All:'cause I'm beautiful

Yukino: Don't hate me

All: 'cause I'm beautiful

All: All eyes on me when I walk in,

No question that this girl's a 10

Lucy: Don't hate me

All:'cause I'm beautiful

Yukino: Don't hate me

All:'cause I'm beautiful

Lucy: My walk, my talk, the way I drip

It's not my fault so please don't trip

All: Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Lucy: Oh, whoa!

The crowd erupted into cheers as the girls finally finished, Lucy took a deep breath as she, Yukino and Mira shared a group hug.

"See Lucy! You did great!" Yukino chirped as she and Mira grinned at Lucy.

"But I didn't want to! Mira made me sing lead because of a stupid bet," Lucy whined as she pointed at Mira accusingly.

"Regardless, you did great Lu," Rogue smirked as Lucy turned around to find him standing there along with Laxus and Sting.

"Y-You really think so?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at Rogue who nodded.

"Yeah, of course," Rogue grinned as Lucy ran towards him and hugged him tightly, this time, it was Lucy who pulled Rogue into a kiss as the latter began kissing back.

Mira, Yukino and half of female population of the crowd were cooing in awe as Lucy and Rogue didn't seem to remember they were making out in front of hundreds of other students.

"We should probably stop them before they start doing the deed right here," Sting snickered as Mira and Yukino turned to glare at him viciously.

* * *

And the end!

How was this chapter? I had a bit of a hard time since I'm babysitting at the moment….yeah. Anyway, I will be taking a bit of time away from the story so I can work on rewriting Love in the Shadows

Thanks for reading

Abnormally weird Panda!


	34. Chapter 34: The Fiore Academy of Magic

Alrighty guys I'm back! I know I said I was taking some time to work on the rewrite of love in the shadows but I'm having a hard time doing so. The reason is because the first chapter kind of involves the past, as in before and when Lucy was born and how, I just feel like people won't like it so I feel extremely conflicted. Anyways! Onto more interesting topics, I decided it would be time for a modern Fairy Tail au where everyone still posses magic, just one small note, Lucy and Sting are siblings for the sake of the story. Lastly, this is another Drabble that has been added to my potential list of stories. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Rolu would be a thing!

* * *

The Fiore Academy of Magic

Lucy crossed her legs as she looked out the window of the sleek black limousine to find the silhouette of the large academy off in the distance, the blonde couldn't help but let out a squeak of excitement as someone clearing their throat caught her attention.

"You seem anxious to get rid of your old man," the man joked dryly as Lucy began shaking her head in denial.

"It isn't like that dad, I'm just excited that you're finally letting me attend the academy with Onii-chan," Lucy explained as she huffed in frustration as her father began laughing at her.

"I know, just keep in mind it was a hard decision to make when it came on the matter of allowing you to attend," Wiesslogia explained as he kept his arms crossed as he leaned back into the seat of the limousine.

"All you had to do was say yes or no," Lucy chuckled nervously as she sweatdropped as her father turned to glare at her weakly.

"You know what I meant, I don't need anything happening to daddy's little girl," Wiesslogia stated with a small smile as Lucy turned to glare at him while blushing.

"I'm not seven anymore, stop calling me that," Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms and glared out the window childishly.

"Regardless, you'll be living on campus along with a majority of the academy's students, like I've said before, it was hard decision when it came to allowing you to join or not," Wiesslogia explained as Lucy nodded.

"I know dad, I promise I'll make you proud," Lucy stated with a small smile as she folded her hands in her lap as she kept her head down.

"You and your brother have already made me proud, I know your mother would say the same if she could be here right now," Wiesslogia smiled softly as he thought back to what his deceased wife would say.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me..I'm sure Sting would say the same too," Lucy chuckled as she looked up at her father while grinning.

"Mr. Eucliffe sir, we're five minutes away," The driver stated as Wiesslogia grunted in acknowledgment.

"Lucy, has your dorm been set up already?" Wiesslogia asked as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy who nodded.

"Yes dad, they said I would be rooming with another celestial Mage, isn't that cool," Lucy chirped as her father simply nodded.

"And most of your stuff is already there as well correct?"

"My bed, wardrobe, everything pretty much, my luggage had been brought up earlier," Lucy explained as she began thinking to make sure her facts were correct.

About five minutes later, the limousine drove through the large golden gates of the academy as it continued driving until it came to a stop in front of the large main building.

"Lucy, I'm not letting you leave the car like that," Wiesslogia stated sternly as Lucy became confused.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lucy asked as she looked down at what she was wearing, she currently wore a black halter style romper that stopped a bit above mid-thighs, on her feet were a pair of strappy black wedges with a three inch heel.

"I wasn't talking about your outfit but that too, you're forgetting your keys," the white haired man deadpanned as he handed the purse Lucy had been carrying her gate keys around in to her, Lucy's face tinged pink in embarrassment as she stepped out of the limo followed by her father.

"W-Wait, you're coming with me?" Lucy questioned as she looked at her father who now had a pair of black sunglasses that easily hid his piercing blue eyes from view, he had his hands stuffed into the pockets.

"Am I not allowed to see my daughter off, I also need to speak with your brother for a few minutes," Wiesslogia deadpanned as they walked down the large halls as many students turned their heads to look at the duo, who wouldn't look, the dragon elites and their families were practically considered royalty.

"Fine, what do you even need to talk to Sting about anyway," Lucy huffed as she adjusted the straps of her white and mint backpack

"That my dear daughter is confidential," Wiesslogia smirked as Lucy glared at him as they entered through the large double doors leading to the office, Lucy made herself comfortable in one of the many chairs while Wiesslogia chose to stand as they waited to speak to the headmaster.

* * *

(Timeskip –Somewhere Not Too Far-)

"The concept of magic basically stated tha-,"

Sting tuned out as he rested his head on the table lazily, he got the annoying feeling that something was about to happen today but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake off the feeling.

"Sting, pay attention," Yukino whispered knowing that Sting could hear her clearly, since Sting's hearing along with all other dragons/ dragon slayers were "blessed" with the "gift" of amazing senses such as their amplified sense of hearing and smelling.

"Damnit, why does she tell me to pay attention when Rogue is clearly asleep," Sting deadpanned as he muttered under his breath, he didn't care if Yukino couldn't hear him.

"I'm not asleep, I just don't feel that it is necessary to pay attention at the moment," Rogue deadpanned as he kept the hood of his sweeter over his head as he leaned back in his chair as he kept it balanced on the back legs.

"Coo", I think that's the most you've said in one sentence this week," Sting snickered as Rogue simply glared at him.

"And that class, is how ma-,"

A knock on the door interrupted the teacher mid sentence as an office secretary walked in and whispered something in Mrs. Wells ear causing her green eyes to widen in surprise as she turned her attention back to the class.

"Alright students, just sit tight and remain calm while I step outside for a minute," Mrs. Wells chuckled nervously as her smile faltered as she walked out of the classroom, the minute the door shut behind her, everyone began talking as Yukino made her way over to Sting and Rogue.

"That's weird," Sting thought aloud as Yukino became confused at his statement, both Sting and Rogue seemed to be the only ones who looked extremely confused at the moment.

"Uhh guys…what's wrong?" Yukino asked as she sat in the empty desk in front of Rogue.

"Something or someone is preventing us from hearing the conversation outside, it's extremely unusual for someone to have the ability to negate our heightened senses, in fact, I only know a select few who have been able to do it to this degree," Rogue explained as he kept his eyes narrowed as he tried to focus, usually Rogue would be able to overlook something like this since he was usually able to focus and get past it but today, no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't hear anything, all he received was an annoying headache, Rogue finally gave up on trying to listen as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

The door of the classroom flew open as students quickly rushed back to their seats as the classroom fell silent as three figures walked into the classroom, one of them being a slightly nervous Mrs. Wells.

"No way, isn't that one of the dragon elites,"

"Yeah! It totally is,"

"I can't believe there's an actual legit dragon elite in our classroom,"

"Dad?!" Sting yelled in shock as he stood up in protest and pointed at the white haired man.

"L-Lucy?!" Rogue choked out as he fell backwards in his chair causing him and the chair to fall back onto the floor.

"Why are you two here," Sting questioned as he glared at Lucy who grinned and waved at him happily.

"Sting…..who is she?" Yukino asked, she couldn't hide the fact that she was jealous over the fact that the voluptuous blonde girl standing at the front of the class knew Sting.

"She's my sister,"

"W-What?!" The class yelled as they looked at Lucy in shock, then back at an annoyed Sting.

"Sting, I need to talk to you out in the hall," Wiesslogia deadpanned as Sting quietly huffed as he stood and followed after his father out of the classroom.

'So that's who was negating my heightened abilities,' Rogue thought as he stood up from the floor and brushed himself off….only to be tackled back onto the floor by a blonde blur.

"Rogue!" Lucy cried out in happiness as she hugged Rogue tightly as she accidentally straddled him.

The entire class was wondering why Rogue hadn't tossed the girl off of him already, most of the school knew Rogue had a reputation of being cold and quiet towards everyone outside of his small group of friends, that still didn't explain why he hadn't thrown the girl off of him yet.

"Hey Lu," Rogue smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Lucy as he pulled her down into a hug, he couldn't care less about the fact everyone was watching them right now.

"EEEHHHH?!" The class yelled in confusion as they watched the usually cold and quiet dragon slayer…smile?

The classroom door flew open as Sting and Wiesslogia reentered the classroom, Rogue quickly scrambled up from the floor as he helped Lucy up from the floor while he began sweating nervously. Lucy walked towards the front of the classroom as she followed her father out into the hall as he looked down at her.

"Bye Dad, I'm going to miss you," Lucy muttered as she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Of course you will," Wiesslogia smirked as Lucy glared up at him.

"I'm just kidding, stay safe alright, if anything happens you know what to do," Wiesslogia explained as he ruffled Lucy's hair as she nodded.

"Bye dad," Lucy chirped as she gave him one last grin before disappearing into the classroom.

When she walked in, it was at that moment she realized everyone was staring at her, it made the blonde nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well, since you're back now why don't you introduce yourself to the class," Mrs. Wells suggested as Lucy nodded.

"A-Alright, m-my name is Lucy Eucliffe and it's a pleasure to meet you all, I really hope we can all become friends," Lucy stammered out as she bowed slightly while keeping her hands clasped in front of her.

"Wow she's so pretty,"

"Who knew someone related to Sting could be so cute and shy,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sting growled as he clenched his fists while glaring at the person who made the comment.

"Anyways, since you already seem to know Rogue, you can go sit in the seat next to him,"

"O-Ok," Lucy nodded as she slowly began walking towards the seat next to Rogue's, Lucy could feel the intense glares that were being directed at her, she could only assume the venomously looks were from Rogue's fan girls.

"It's great to have you back Lu," Rogue grinned as Lucy began blushing slightly as she sat in the desk beside Rogue's.

"Rogue….who are the girls glaring at me?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at the girls who were still glaring at her.

"Fan girls, just ignore them," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy nodded.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-)

"Sting! I can't believe you never told me you had a sister!" Yukino growled as she glared at Sting.

Yukino, Sting, Rogue and Lucy were currently making their way to the cafeteria while Yukino yelled at Sting.

"It never really came up," Sting huffed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Im Yukino Aguria," Yukino smiled as she introduced herself to Lucy, meanwhile, Lucy was trying to remember where she had heard the name from.

"Aguria…Oh! I remember now! You're the girl I'm supposed to be sharing a dorm with, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lucy chirped as she grinned at Yukino.

"Oi Luce, how'd you even convince dad to let you come here in the first place?" Sting questioned as he looked at his little sister, he remembered when he had first left for the academy and Lucy had been begging their father to let her go too, he of course denied every time.

"It took a while but since dad had been training me himself, I convinced him that I'd be able to defend myself and stuff like that," Lucy explained as Sting became confused.

"Who trained you magically then? You know dad can't do it so who'd he get to do it?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"My spirits, most Capricorn and Loke though," Lucy explained as Yukino's eyes widened.

"By any chance, are you a celestial spirit Mage?" Yukino asked hopefully as Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I inherited it from my mother," Lucy stated proudly as she was surprised by Yukino's squeal of excitement.

"I'm a celestial Mage too!"

"No way really?!" Lucy yelled as she and Lucy began squealing in excitement, much to the dragon slayers annoyance.

"Which keys do you have?" Yukino asked curiously as Lucy began fishing through her bag until she pulled out her purse containing her gate keys.

"I own a lot of them, they're all like family to me, I have 10 of the golden keys from the zodiac set," Lucy explained as Yukino's eyes widened.

"No way…..you must be powerful then,"

"N-No way am I powerful," Lucy shook her head as she denied Yukino's accusation.

"There you go again Lu, denying how powerful you actually are," Rogue smirked as his arm wrapped around Lucy's waist as they walked, Rogue's action only caused Lucy to begin blushing beet red.

"B-Be quiet, Im telling the truth," Lucy stammered as they finally entered the large (understatement of the year) cafeteria.

"Woah…..this place is huge," Lucy stated as she looked around, the cafeteria was filled with mages of all type.

"Yeah, the school is luxurious, you should really see the battle arena, it's pretty cool," Yukino grinned as she as Lucy found a table while Sting and Rogue walked away explaining they were getting something to eat, Lucy reached into her purse as she pulled out a familiar silver key.

"Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora," Lucy whispers as the familiar little spirit appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Hi Plue," Lucy chirped as she rubbed Plue's head affectionately.

"Punn Punn~,"

"Aww he's so cute," Yukino chirped as she began gushing over how tiny and adorable Plue was.

"We're back," Sting stated as he and Rogue returned.

"How are you guys back so fast?" Lucy questioned as she held Plue in her arms.

"Special privileges," Sting stated as Lucy was still confused about what that meant.

"We and any other students who are children of the dragon elites receive special privileges," Rogue deadpanned as he handed Lucy a pair of chopsticks along with the tray of delicious food.

"Isn't that kind of…..unfair?" Lucy asked as she frowned at the thought.

"No one seems to mind anyways so it's all good," Sting stated with a smirk as he began eating.

"Oi Glow Stick!" A voice yelled as Sting turned to glare at the approaching group.

"What the hell do you want Dragneel," Sting huffed as he glared at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Calm down Sting, we just wanted to hear if the rumours about a new student are true, and it seems they are, Im Mirajane Strauss, and you are?"

"I'm Lucy, Sting's younger sister," Lucy explained as the others became shocked.

"The idiot had a younger sibling?"

"Shut the fuck up Laxus, I'm right here," Sting growled as he glared at the dragon slayer.

"Hey bunny girl," Gajeel deadpanned as Lucy glared at him.

"Stop calling me that you ass," Lucy growled as she glared at the iron bastard.

"Gajeel, how do you know her?" A petite blue haired girl asked as she looked up at Gajeel.

"Bunny girl is Ryos's girlfriend," Gajeel smirked as Lucy shrieked in embarrassment.

"I am not Rogue's girlfriend!" Lucy yelled as her face burnt bright red.

"You might as well be," Rogue smirked as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulled the blushing girl close.

"B-Baka, let go," Lucy stammered as the others laughed at her embarrassment.

They pretty much spent a majority of the time getting to know Lucy well, Lucy had been introduced to just about everyone in the group containing the dragon elites of the school, she had yet to meet the others.

"So Lucy, have you joined a guild yet?" Mira asked curiously as Lucy became confused.

"Guild?"

"Yeah, the school and it's students are split into a guild system, we each have a guild mark signalling which guild we belong to,"

"Oh, is that what this was for?" Lucy asked as she stood up and raised the left leg of her romper a bit more to reveal the white guild mark outlined in pink on her thigh.

"You joined Fairy Tail?!" Rogue and Sting raged as Lucy flinched slightly as she became confused.

"I-Is that bad?"

"Nope, it means your with us," Natsu grinned as he leaned on Lucy.

"Sorry! I joined Fairy Tail because someone said Sting was part if Sabertooth and that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were rivals, I didn't know you'd be part of Sabertooth Rogue!" Lucy whined as she hugged Rogue tightly.

"Why is your guild mark on your thigh?" Sting growled as he glared at Dobengal who had been eyeing his little sister the entire time.

"I don't remember why I got it there, all I know is that dad has no idea," Lucy grinned as she gave a furious Sting a thumbs up.

"Rogue~, are you still mad at me?" Lucy asked as she pouted childishly while poking Rogue.

"Who said I was mad in the first place?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Anyway, what type of magic do you use Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Lucy who was leaning on Rogue.

"Oh, Im a celestial Mage like Yukino," Lucy explained as she held up Plue's key as a visual.

"That's weird, I thought you would be a dragon slayer like your brother," Levy thought aloud as she began thinking.

"No, Sting takes after our dad while I take after our mom, I always shared her love of the stars so it made sense why I would posses her magic," Lucy explained with a small, sad proud smile as she looked at her collection of gate keys.

* * *

(Timeskip –A bit after lunch-)

"Yukino, do I have to wear this?" Lucy asked as she blushed in embarrassment at her mock battle uniform.

Lucy's uniform consisted of a white leotard with a deep cut revealing a massive amount of cleavage, Lucy's leotard also had a built in hood which the blonde currently had over her head, on her feet were a pair of thigh high white lace up combat boots with a golden sole, on Lucy's hands were a pair of fingerless white gloves that stopped at her elbows, around Lucy's waist was a white belt with golden spikes allowing the matching pouch holding her gate keys to be attached.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it too see, usually we would have to wear our guild mock battle uniforms but for today we have to wear these since their re-fashioning all female mock battle uniforms," Yukino explained as she and Lucy walked out of the change rooms.

Lucy felt embarrassed at the amount of wolf whistles and cat calls that were being thrown at her and Yukino as they made their way over to Rogue and Sting.

"This is so embarrassing," Lucy whined as she stood next to Rogue.

"Here, if it helps then take my cloak," Rogue offered as he removed his cloak as draped it over Lucy who was now blushing.

"T-Thanks Rogue," Lucy mumbled as she ignored the glares that were being sent her way by Rogue's fan girls.

"Alright guys! You know the drill of the battles, two students are chosen to duke it out and test their strengths, keep in mind this also counts towards your final battle at the end of the semester," Guildarts explained as all students headed into the seats as they awaited the battlers to be announced.

"First battle, Sabertooth, Rogue Vs. Dobengal,"

"Good luck Rogue," Lucy chirped as Rogue nodded before hopping over the railing and into the arena.

"This should be fun," Dobengal stated cockily as he stood across from Rogue.

"Begin!"

Dobengal, being the cocky bastard he was rushed Rogue head on as the latter stood still, Dobengal took his fist as he threw it at Rogue's face only to have his fist faze through Rogue as the rest of the dragon slayers body faded into the shadows.

"Son of a bitch! Hiding at a moment like this," Dobengal growled as he began searching for Rogue.

"Watch your mouth you dirty mutt," Rogue stated bluntly as he simply pressed his fingers into a pressure point on Dobengal's neck rendering the ninja unconscious.

"It was kind of obvious Rogue was going to win anyways," Sting deadpanned as he leaned against the railing.

"On top of that, Dobengal got cocky again," Rufus noted as he stood there, all members were standing with members of their guild who were participating in the battles except for Rogue, who was back with Lucy with the other fairies.

One by one, the battles passed until the class was finally over.

"So Lu, how'd you like your first day so far?" Rogue asked as he pulled Lucy close to him as he kept his arms around her waist.

"It was fun," Lucy chirped as she blushed at how close she was to Rogue right now.

Lucy had ended up battling Yukino for fun, the girls were pretty evenly matched and decided to call it quits when they had realized the fight was getting nowhere.

* * *

(Timeskip –A bit later-)

Yukino and Lucy walked into the cafeteria clad in their Pajamas, all the other mages were currently eating and talking while Yukino and Lucy made their way over to Sting and Rogue.

"Sorry we're so late, Yukino was showing me around," Lucy apologized as she bowed apologetically, completely unaware a bunch of perverted male mages were getting the perfect view of her cleavage.

"Lucy stand up straight damnit," Sting growled as he glared at all other mages murderously.

"So Rogue, what are you reading?" Lucy asked curiously as she peered over Rogue's shoulder at the pages of the book the dragon slayer had his nose buried in.

"Over The Wall," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy tried to bite back a giggle. (Book title is made up)

"Isn't that a romance novel, who knew you'd read something like that," Lucy chuckled as Rogue closed the book and looked at her.

"You're the only reason I'm reading it," Rogue explained as Lucy stopped laughing as she became confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Alright Lucy, think back, how long have I been attending this academy?" Rogue asked as he kept his eyes on Lucy.

"Umm, you and Sting left when I was twelve so about four and a half years now," Lucy thought aloud as Rogue nodded.

"And when was the last time I saw you in those last four and a half years?"

"Well…..not counting today….I guess it would have to be the day you left," Lucy murmured as she thought back to that specific day, she still remembered how angry she was because she couldn't go with Rogue and Sting.

"Exactly, the same day I left you gave me this book to remember you by," Rogue explained as he turned to the first page of the book were a small note, written in Lucy's handwriting could be found.

Just so you never forget- Lucy

P.S, I know you think romance books are stupid and all but please keep this, maybe when I get to see you again you might actually read it

"I didn't think you'd actually keep it…much less actually read it," Lucy murmured as she blushed at the thought.

"Well it looks like you thought wrong…..aren't you going to eat?" Rogue questioned as he pointed to the food in front of him.

"You mean..this is for me? What about yourself?" Lucy asked as she looked back at Rogue who simply shrugged.

"I already ate so it isn't a big deal," Rogue deadpanned, what he wasn't expecting was for Lucy to lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy whispered as her blush deepened as she picked up the chopsticks.

"Your welcome Lu-…what are you doing?" Rogue questioned as he looked at Lucy who was waving the chopsticks in his face as if telling him to eat the karaage.

"Eat the karaage damnit, I know you didn't eat you liar so we can just share instead," Lucy chirped with a small smile as Rogue's cheeks involuntarily became pink in embarrassment as he looked away.

"You really need to stop putting others before yourself," Rogue huffed as he looked back at Lucy.

"No way, why should I stop when you just did exactly what you told me to stop doing, now just eat it you stubborn dragon and shut up," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue, Rogue knew Lucy wouldn't give up so he gave up instead and ate it.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it," Lucy chirped as she decided to eat a bit herself.

"Aww, they're so perfect for eachother," Mira and Yukino cooed as they finally found their new otp.

* * *

And I'm done.

I wanted to finish this chapter because I have somewhere to be at four. Anyways, I plan on making more drabbles set in this universe, I have a feeling next chapter will be one of them but we shall see! Blah blah blah, I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave a review and let me know how I did!

Thanks for reading

The Most Rebellious Panda To Ever Exist


	35. Chapter 35: Parents Week

Hello my fellow Rolu shippers! I bring to you another drabble! Anyways…..this chapter takes place about two months after the last drabble…that's all I have to say. There shall also be battles.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Parents Week

Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly as he marked the page of his book before placing it down on the table in front of him. He removed the black beats headphones from over his ears as his heightened hearing picked up on the sound of Lucy's soft snores…..how had he not noticed she had fallen asleep earlier. Lucy was curled up in a ball with her head on Rogue's lap while her legs were on the couch, the book she had been reading earlier must have fallen out of her hands when she fell asleep since it was now on the floor.

"Lu…..Lu…..Lu wake up," Rogue murmured as he shook Lucy's shoulder as the blonde groaned as she began moving.

It didn't take long for Lucy to sit up as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she looked at Rogue who simply smirked back at her.

"Look who finally decided to wake up, morning sunshine," Rogue taunted as Lucy glared at him.

"Get serious Rogue….what time is it?" Lucy yawned as she stretched her limbs.

"7:34," Rogue deadpanned as he slipped his phone back into his pocket as he kept his headphones around his neck.

"Aww man, I can't believe I was drooling," Lucy whined as her cheeks became pink in embarrassment as she rubbed the drool on her cheek away with the sleeve of her oversized mint green hoodie.

"Calm down Lu, if it helps..you look cute while you're asleep," Rogue smirked as Lucy's blush only deepened.

"W-Whatever, can we go get something to eat now," Lucy murmured as she stretched her legs again before standing and grabbing her backpack.

"Sure why not…..you were also talking in your sleep," Rogue stated with a smirk as Lucy's blush deepened.

"W-What did I say exactly?" Lucy asked nervously as she and Rogue gathered all there stuff as they left the schools library.

"Nothing big…..," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Except you kept muttering how much you love me," Rogue smirked as he threw his arm over Lucy's shoulders as Lucy's blush deepened.

"I-I do not love you!" Lucy yelled in denial as she stopped and turned to glare up at Rogue.

"Oh yeah! Sleepy you says otherwise," Rogue replied cockily as Lucy looked away as she began walking off as Rogue began laughing as he followed after her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you too," Rogue purred as his arms wrapped around Lucy as he hugged her from behind as they walked.

"I-I…l-let go of m-me," Lucy stammered as her blush was somehow able to deepen, at this point she resembled a ripe tomato.

"You know you like when I hold you," Rogue muttered as he buried his face in Lucy's neck and smirked as they continued walking.

At that point, Lucy had given up on getting Rogue to shut up, it wasn't like Lucy wanted to admit that she liked Rogue's hugs…..in fact, she loved them.

"Hey Rogue," Lucy called out quietly as Rogue removed his face from her neck lazily.

"Yeah what is it Lu?" He asked as he removed his arms from around Lucy as he moved to walk beside her but wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close again.

"Why are there so many parents around….did I miss a memo or something?" Lucy asked as she looked around, she wasn't wrong.

Many other students were walking around campus with their parents in tow or right by their side.

"Shit….how the fuck did I forget," Rogue hissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Rogue, what'd you forget?" Lucy questioned as she looked up at Rogue curiously as they walked.

"It's parents week at the academy, basically, every students parents are welcomed to be at the academy for a week, there's a big tournament going on on the third day, it has battles like a father daughter battle thing," Rogue explained as Lucy's eyes began sparkling in curiosity.

"Ooh, that's last one sounds fun," Lucy chirped as she stared off into the distance with big sparkly brown eyes.

"Lucy, you're missing the big point," Rogue huffed as he continued to punch the bridge of his nose in annoyance as Lucy turned to look at him.

"I don't really see what the big problem is, parents week sounds fun," Lucy murmured as she brought her hands up to fix her grey knit beanie.

"The big problem….its my parents," Rogue grimaced as a black cloud of depression and annoyance fell over him.

"I don't see the problem, I love your mom, she's always so bubbly….and your dad's quiet….kind of like you," Lucy thought aloud as she poked Rogue as they continued walking.

"On top of that your dad's going to keep me away from you," Rogue groaned as he stopped walking as Lucy didn't seem to take notice quite yet.

"It's not like I would let my dad do anything to you, and it's not like I'd let my dad stop me from talking to you," Lucy stated as she turned around and notice Rogue scowling, before she could even ask Rogue what happened, a black blur crashed into her almost knocking her to the ground.

"Lucy!" Cassandra squealed as she hugged the blonde tightly, she only released Lucy when she noticed the blonde becoming paler by the second.

"Hi Mrs. Cheney," Lucy chirped as she looked at the black haired woman happily.

"Are you and Rogue a couple yet, please tell me you are," Cassandra begged as she hugged Lucy tightly as the blondes face turned red in embarrassment.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about," Rogue deadpanned as he watched his mother accidentally suffocate Lucy from afar.

"And exactly what were you trying to warn my daughter about," Wiesslogia questioned darkly as he stood behind Rogue threateningly, Rogue slipped into the shadows as he decided it would be best to maintain a safe distance between himself and the murderous dragon that Lucy called her father….Rogue didn't feel like dying anytime soon.

"Can I have my daughter back now," Wiesslogia grumbled as Cassandra chuckled as she let Lucy go.

"Right..here you go," Cassandra chirped as she allowed Lucy some time to breathe.

"Hi dad!" Lucy chirped as she threw herself at her father and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Princess, how's it going at the academy?" Wiesslogia asked as his murderous look from earlier was replaced with his signature goofy smirk he was known for…he wasn't exactly known for being serious at certain time.

"Surprisingly fun, I have so much to tell you," Lucy chirped as she pulled her father off so she could tell him everything, it felt as if she were seven again and telling him about her day at school.

"Rogue, aren't you going to come out?" Skiadrum asked blankly as they began walking towards the schools large banquet hall, Rogue, who at the moment was still in his shadow form was simply trailing behind his parents.

"Not really," the slayer deadpanned as he tensed up as he noticed his mother had stopped walking.

"Rogue, I suggest you get your ass out here right now, you haven't even said hi to me yet, shame on you," Cassandra scolded in the sweetest voice that ironically sent chills up both Rogue's and Skiadrum's spines.

"…..fine," Rogue huffed as he faded out of the shadows only to be hugged tightly by and ecstatic Cassandra.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it, I can't believe my only child wouldn't even greet me" Cassandra sighed as she dragged an unwilling Rogue off to the banquet hall as Skiadrum decided he didn't want to be murdered either.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Banquet Hall-)

It had been a while since the headmaster of the academy had given his grand speech, students their parents were all seated at tables as they all talked. The only exceptions were the dragon elites and their families who all sat at one ironically large table as they all ate, luckily for her, Lucy was seated next to Rogue so they could talk.

"Lucy….are you stealing my food?" Rogue questioned blankly as he looked at Lucy who must've assumed he hadn't been paying attention.

"Uhh…..no?" Lucy swallowed the food in her mouth as she chuckled nervously.

"If you wanted my tempura all you had to do was ask," Rogue huffed as he pushed the plate in front of Lucy.

"No way really?!" Lucy asked as her brown eyes began twinkling with happiness.

"Yeah sure," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the pages of the book currently in his hand.

"Thank you Rogue," Lucy mumbled through a mouthful of fried prawn (tempura baby!) as she began eating happily.

"Aww that's so sweet," Cassandra cooed as she began murmuring about how sweet it was for Rogue to give the food to Lucy.

"Anyways…what guild did you join Lucy?" Wiesslogia asked as he chose to ignore Cassandra's previous statement.

"Oh…..I joined Fairy Tail," Lucy stated as she swallowed her food and washed it down with her glass of water.

"Damnit," Wiesslogia hissed as Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Why is everyone acting like that just because I joined Fairy Tail!" Lucy whined as her head hit the table.

"It isn't a big deal, I was just hoping you'd join Sabertooth," Wiesslogia explained as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"Oh that's right….I kind of forgot you went here a long time ago," Lucy stated as Wiesslogia nodded.

"Yup, me and Skiadrum were Sabertooth members,"

"While I was a proud member of Fairy Tail! Good job Lucy," Cassandra congratulated as she gave Lucy a thumbs up.

"No way, you were a Fairy Tail member?" Lucy asked in awe as the green eyed woman nodded.

"Not just me but your mother was a Fairy as well, I still have my guild mark to this day," Cassandra chirped as she noticed the look of curiosity in Lucy's eyes.

"Really? Where's your guild stamp?" Lucy asked as Cassandra gave Lucy a guilty/cheeky grin.

"On my right thigh, if I remember correctly your mother had hers on her left thigh in pink," Cassandra explained as her eyes twinkled with a unexplainable twinkle.

"So where's your guild mark Lucy?" Wiesslogia asked as Lucy began sweating nervously, she remained silent as Wiesslogia became annoyed with each passing second.

"Lucy," Wiesslogia huffed as Lucy chuckled nervously.

"It's on he-,"

"Sting if you finish the sentence you die," Lucy threatened as she glared at Sting viciously.

"Sting answer the question," Wiesslogia demanded as he glared at Sting.

Now the idiot slayer had really gotten himself stuck, if he answered, Lucy would murder him, if he didn't, his father would murder him…..either way he was screwed.

"It's on her left thigh," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the page of his book as he turned it.

"Traitor!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed Rogue by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the banquet hall as she muttered a string of threats and curses causing all the slayers visibly cringe since they had heard her clearly.

"Looks lik daddy's little girl isn't so innocent anymore," Sting snickered as he leaned back into his chair comfortably.

* * *

(Timeskip, The Next Afternoon –At The Pool-)

The schools indoor pool was grand and really was a sight to marvel, it resembled more of a water park rather than an indoor pool, many winding water slides were all over the place as students and their families took advantage of it.

"I love the pool," Lucy chirped as she placed her things on one of the poolside chairs.

"I don't," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the book in his hand, Rogue simply wore an unbuttoned short sleeve black shirt and a pair of black swim trunks with a black outlined in white tribal pattern printed on the left pool.

"Stupid bookworm! Put down the book you loser! We're at the pool for god sakes," Lucy cheered as she grabbed Rogue's book as she happily tossed it off into the distance.

Lucy's swimsuit consisted of a simple baby pink bikini with the straps of the top tied around her neck and back while the front was held together by a silver hoop, the bottoms were simply tied at the sides while the entire swimsuit had a white tiger stripe pattern printed on it.

"You owe me a book," Rogue huffed as he crossed his arms and glared down at Lucy who stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

"Whatever, now let's go, I've been dying to try out the water slides with you!" Lucy chirped as she began to pull Rogue along.

"Lucy~ Why not try it with your dear old daddy inste-," Wiesslogia's sentence was cut off by Lucy slamming her foot into his gut while hugging Rogue tightly.

"No way old man! I said I wanted to go with Rogue, not you," Lucy stated as he removed her foot from his stomach as she pulled Rogue along as they began walking again.

"Lucy~," Wiesslogia wailed as he remained face first down on the floor.

"Pathetic," Skiadrum deadpanned as he looked down at his longtime friend.

"Aww, I can't believe Lucy would defy you just for some alone time with Rogue, how adorable!" Cassandra cooed as she squealed in happiness.

"Damnit dad, get your shit together," Sting facepalmed as he grabbed Yukino's hand and led her away from him.

Lucy had led Rogue to the top of largest slide there as Lucy's breath became caught in her throat as she looked down and gulped nervously.

"R-Rogue…maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lucy stammered nervously as she clung to Rogue for dear life as the slayer smirked ruthlessly.

"Don't tell me your scared now," Rogue purred as he noticed Lucy was shaking in fear.

"R-Rogue I'm serious, I want to get down," Lucy mumbled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well there's only one way down," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Lucy's wrist as the blonde began struggling.

"R-Rogue no! I don't want to go dammit!" Lucy screamed in protest as Rogue dragged her towards the slide.

"Too damn bad!" Rogue yelled victoriously as he pulled Lucy onto the slide with him.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that hears that," Skiadrum deadpanned as he kept his legs crossed as he sat by the pool edge while Cassandra floated around in the water on her back.

"Im not even a dragon like you and I can still hear it…poor Lucy," Cassandra mumbled as she listened to Lucy's cries of terror as she and Rogue traveled down the slide at a breakneck speed.

When the duo exited the slide, they both went underwater as Rogue had a large grin on his face once he resurfaced, only for his grin to disappear as he found Lucy sitting against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest as her face was buried in her knees, Rogue let out a soft sigh as he heard Lucy's quiet sniffles.

"Shit Lu….if I had known you were going to cry I wouldn't of done it," Rogue muttered as he climbed out of the pool and kneeled in front of Lucy.

"D-Don't t-talk t-to me," Lucy murmured as she kept her face buried in her knees.

"I said I was sorry Lu," Rogue murmured as he pulled Lucy into a hug as the two remained like that for a while.

"That's so adorable," Cassandra cooed as Skiadrum glared at his wife softly.

"Leave them alone Cass, no need to ruin a moment," Skiadrum stated dryly as Cassandra began snickering.

"Since when do you care about ruining such an adorable moment?" Cassandra asked with a curious smile as she looked up at her husband.

"Did you really think you were the only one that wanted cute grandkids," Skiadrum smirked as Cassandra giggled as she pushed off of the pool wall as she began floating away on her back once more.

"You make a great point sweetheart," Cassandra chirped as she dove underwater leaving the smirking dragon behind.

"Lu….you alright now?" Rogue asked carefully as he kept his arms wrapped around Lucy as the blonde let out another shaky breath.

"I'm still mad at you," Lucy murmured as she looked up from her knees and glared at Rogue weakly.

"I know and I'm sorry…..to make it up to you….how about one day we just go off campus and explore the city…just the two of us," Rogue offered with a soft kind smile that he only ever showed to Lucy.

"I….I would really love that," Lucy muttered as her glare disappeared and was replaced with a small smile.

"You feel up for riding another water slide?" Rogue asked with a curious smirk as he stood up and helped Lucy to her feet.

"S-Sure…Im just going to make sure my dad isn't dead over there," Lucy joked quietly as she walked over to where her dad was still laying, she kneeled next to him as she began poking him.

"Dad….you alright?" Lucy asked carefully as her father simply groaned.

"Perfectly fine," he trailed off as he sat up as he looked at Lucy.

"Alright fine dad, in about ten minutes, how about me and you ditch parents week and go get some tempura and whatever," Lucy suggested with a large grin as her father began smirking at the suggestion.

"You always know what to say don't you…that seems perfect Lucy," the white haired man grinned as he stood and ruffled Lucy's hair lovingly before walking off.

"Now to find…Rogue," Lucy trailed off as she grit her teeth as she glared in Rogue's general direction.

Rogue was currently surrounded by many other skimpy bikini clad female students, all of which were clinging to him, Rogue seemed unfazed though but that didn't stop his fan girls from pressing up against him.

"That's it, I've had just about enough of their bullshit," Lucy growled as her jealousy got the best of her, she angrily stood to her feet as a soft glow surrounded her leaving her in her Aquarius Takeover once the light died down, in Lucy's hands was the familiar urn as she grit her teeth once more and held the urn carefully as the familiar whirlpool formed as a dark aura of jealousy surrounded Lucy.

"Love Rivals!" Lucy seethed as the carefully aimed high pressure beams of water crashed into every last female Mage surrounded Rogue sending them crashing back into the wall roughly.

Lucy allowed her takeover to disappear as her usual bubbly mood returned as she skipped over to Rogue and hugged his arm as they began waking away.

"Lu….please tell me you didn't kill them," Rogue huffed as he hadn't even bothered to spare the probably unconscious female mages a second glance.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Lucy lied smoothly as her large grin remained as she and Rogue headed towards one of the water slides, this time it wasn't the largest one there.

"See, she's willing to fight for what's hers, that is just so adorable," Cassandra cooed as she climbed out of the pool as she sat next to Skiadrum who was simply reading.

"It's more jealousy than anything but I guess you'll acknowledge just about anything they do regarding one another," Skiadrum deadpanned as he kept his eyes on his book.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day-)

The schools stadium was packed full of parents, students and other spectators, all of which were excited to witness the battles about to occur today. Many parents and their kids had signed up for some of the battles taking place today.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here," Lucy stated in awe as she watched the student battles that were taking place.

"Yeah, a lot of people are just here for a good fight," Rogue deadpanned as he didn't seem to mind the fact that Lucy was leaning on him.

"Aww come on Rogue….you don't sound interested in this at all," Lucy whined as she glanced at Rogue who remained emotionless.

"Because I'm not,"

"Baka, then why'd you bother coming?" Lucy asked as she glanced at Rogue who was staring back at her.

"Because you're here..that's all," Rogue stated bluntly as Lucy's cheeks tinged pink at the fact that she was the only reason he was here.

"Did you seriously just come here because I'm here," Lucy asked as her heart continued to flutter in excitement as she looked at Rogue.

"Well that and you said you were going to be battling later….don't tell me you forgr," Rogue sweatdropped as Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Whoopsie…sorry Rogue but I have to go," Lucy apologized as she stood from her seat as she turned back to Rogue and bowed apologetically.

"It's cool, now go kick some ass Lu," Rogue smirked as Lucy grinned at him before running towards her father.

"Dad we have to go….like now!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed the white haired man and dragged him off much to his chagrin.

* * *

(Timeskip –Onto Lucy's Battle-) (sorry but I wanted to work on the next Drabble urgently)

"Now it's time for the long awaited father-daughter battles!" The emcee announced as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"For this match up its father daughter duo Flare Corona and father Jackson a Corona Vs Lucy Eucliffe and father Wiesslogia Eucliffe!"

"After all these years I still hate your fucking guts, just thought Id let you know," Wiesslogia stated darkly as he kept his hands stuffed in his pocket as he glared at Jackson venomously, he had removed the white suit jacket revealing the sleeveless white shirt he wore underneath it revealing his old white Sabertooth mark on his left shoulder.

"Dad…you know him?" Lucy asked as she cringed mentally at the way Flare was glaring at her.

"Son of a bitch stalked your mother all throughout the years we attended the academy, I got his ass expelled after he drugged your mother," Wiesslogia explained as he kept his back to Lucy.

"That's horrible," Lucy mumbled as she turned to the emcee who had now started explaining the rules.

"Just like all the years before, the rules of the father-daughter tag team battles remain the same! The daughters battle it out for a total of ten minutes before the fathers are released from their run barrier prisons and are allowed to interfere," The emcee explained as the minute she had finished talking, the rune barriers appeared around both Jackson and Wiesslogia.

"I'm coming for you Blondie," Flare chuckled darkly as Lucy cringed at the way she was smiling.

"You are just all kinds of creepy, regardless, I'm not about to lose when I have so many people rooting for me, I don't plan on going down without a fight," Lucy grinned as she took a battle stance as she waited for the signal.

"I'm going to enjoy dragging you through the dirt Blondie~," Flare whispered in a dark sing song voice that sent chills up Lucy's spine…and not the good kind.

"Begin!" The emcee yelled as the sound of the gong rung through the arena.

"Celestial Soul Takeover: Phoenix!" Lucy yelled as the blazing red fire swirled around her covering her from the spectators view, when it disappeared, Lucy was left standing in her Phoenix form.

Lucy's Phoenix form consisted of a flaming red top that seemed like it was made of actual fire that stopped about halfway to her belly button, it was outlined in gold and had one single strap going over her left shoulder while it exposed the mark of the Phoenix on her left shoulder, her Phoenix form also consisted of the flowing red skirt that went down to her ankles and was made of fire as well, it had slits on both sides that went up to Lucy's hips and exposed her legs, Lucy was left barefoot with the exception of the golden ankle bracelets with a bright red ruby pendant hanging from it while the ankle bracelet was connected to a golden toe ring, a pair of large flaming red wings extended from Lucy's back as a fierce glare was set on her face.

"Impressive Blondie, but a new change of clothes isn't going to help you defeat me," Flare stated as the happy sadistic look remained on her face.

"We'll see about that, Equip: Flaming Sakura Blade," Lucy chanted as a katana with a blade seemingly made of a pinkish-red fire materialized in her hands.

* * *

And Cliff Hanger!

I'm sorry I ended it off like that but I need more time to figure out what to write for this Drabble, I'm also working on another Drabble so that's another reason why this was a cliff hanger, I hope you all enjoyed, I'm sorry for the cliffy!

Leader of the Panda Rebellion


	36. Chapter 36: Bf Vs Gf: Summer Vacation

Hey guys, Im back with another Drabble! I was excited to write this one because I had a lot of cute ideas for it, I was excited. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail….sadly

* * *

Girlfriend Vs. Boyfriend: Vacations

Lucy groaned as she stretched slightly as she opened her eyes and blinked tiredly as she found a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

"Morning Sunshine," Rogue grinned as he looked down at the half awake Lucy as he kept his arms around her waist.

"Morning Rogue," Lucy murmured as she stretched up as she kissed Rogue on the lips sweetly.

"Damn…can't we just stay like this for a bit longer?" Rogue complained as he laid back in the bed while Lucy was simply laying on top of him.

"No, we need..to get ready," Lucy yawned as she buried her face in Rogue's chest as she closed her eyes again.

"Then why are you trying to go back to sleep?" Rogue questioned with a smirk as his smirk disappeared as he felt Lucy pinch him on his arm.

"Because I make the rules now," Lucy murmured as she let out a little scream as Rogue flipped them over so that he was now on top as he pinned Lucy to the bed.

"So what….are you telling me that my innocent girlfriend is a dominatrix now?" Rogue joked as he pinned Lucy's wrists to the bed.

"Maybe," Lucy chuckled as she looked up into Rogue's eyes.

"Then explain why I'm the one dominating right now?"

"Because your stupid little man ego would never let your supposed innocent little rule following girlfriend dominate you," Lucy purred as Rogue glared at her playfully before smirking.

"Exactly, which is why I think you need to be punished," Rogue purred huskily as Lucy became confused.

"Rogue, what the hell are yo- O-Oh my god Rogue stop!" Lucy yelled as she burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as she began kicking her legs.

Now what was the incredibly sadistic way Rogue had decided to punish Lucy…..tickle her.

"Nah….I don't feel like it," Rogue smirked as he lay back in his bed as he hugged Lucy from behind as he continued his horrid method of torturing.

The room to Rogue's dorm room flew open revealing a fully dressed Yukino and Sting standing there.

"See, told you they were awake," Sting deadpanned as Lucy began gasping for air as Rogue finally released her.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Rogue questioned harshly as he leaned back into his bed with his arms tucked behind his head while Lucy laid on his chest.

"I thought you said we had to be ready by nine to leave Lucy," Yukino stated as Sting simply grunted in agreement.

"What time is it now," Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at Yukino.

"Umm, 8:52," Yukino chuckled nervously as Lucy nodded as she waved them off as Yukino got the memo as she gabbed Sting and dragged him off as she closed the door behind them.

"I want to stay in bed and cuddle," Lucy whined as she clung to Rogue as he tried to stand, luckily, Rogue was able to stand with Lucy clinging to him like a koala.

"We can cuddle later Lu…you were the one who told the others to be ready and there by nine," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy reluctantly let go of him.

"I know….and I regret that decision now," Lucy groaned as she walked over to one of her many suitcases which she had brought over to Rogue's dorm room as she opened it and bent over as she began searching for clothes.

"We'll have all summer to cuddle as much as you want," Rogue grinned as he simply slid on a black t-shirt over his head as he grabbed a pair of baggy dark grey jeans from one of his bags.

"Fine," Lucy groaned as she unbuttoned the shirt Rogue had lent her so she could sleep in it , she let the shirt fall to the floor as she moved to grab her bra, which she hadn't been wearing that night, what she wasn't expecting was for Rogue to come up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"R-Rogue! I'm trying to get ready," Lucy hissed as she bit back a moan as she felt Rogue's hands slide up and down her waist before he moved one of his hands to one of her large perky breast.

"I know….I just don't care," Rogue purred as Lucy let out a quiet moan as Rogue's thumb brushed over her nipple.

"S-Seriously, l-let go, I have to get ready," Lucy murmured as she bit on her lip as she had to bite back another moan from escaping her lips.

"I know you don't want me to let you go but I'll do it anyway," Rogue smirked as he released Lucy as the blonde let out a shuddery breath of both disappointment and relief.

Lucy quickly put on the white bra with the black rose lace design as she pulled a simple long sleeved white crop top over it that revealed a majority of her back, she quickly slid a black pleated mini skirt with a high waist that had a golden zipper at the back up her legs before Rogue could do anything else.

"Lu, are you coming?" Rogue questioned as he adjusted the strap of his bag around his neck while he shifted the weight of the one in his arm.

"Yeah I'm ready," Lucy chirped as she quickly tied her hair into a messy high ponytail being held by a white and black polka-dotted bow.

She quickly grabbed her suitcases and bags as she and Rogue walked out of the dorm room to find Yukino and Sting waiting with their own bags.

"Took you guys long enough," Sting grumbled as they all walked towards the front door and grabbed their shoes.

"Well we're here now," Lucy stated bluntly as she grabbed her suitcases as she followed Yukino out Into the hall.

"I can't believe it's the end of the school year already," Yukino stated thoughtfully as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was really fun though," Lucy chirped as she and Yukino began talking about things like shopping, the boys had long since tuned out the minute the word shopping had left Yukino's mouth.

The group left the dormitory building as they continued walking until they arrived at the front of the academy's main building.

"Oh, Mira and Laxus are here already," Yukino stated as they walked over to the two who were already waiting.

"Have Levy and Lisanna left yet?" Lucy asked as she looked around for the girls.

"Levy's still here but Lisanna left with Natsu already," Mira explained as she noticed Lucy's frown.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as she waved the blonde over.

"Levy! I really hope you have fun on vacation," Lucy chirped as she pulled the bluenette into a tight hug.

"I will, sorry I could go with you and the others, what you planned sounded really fun," Levy stated as she bowed apologetically.

"It's alright…have fun with Gajeel," Lucy grinned as she winked at Levy cheekily before turning on her heel and walked back towards Rogue and the others.

"Oh look, our ride is here," Lucy chirped as she pointed at the sleek black limo pulling up.

"Please tell me that's actually our ride and you're not just fucking with us," Sting stated as he, Yukino, Mira and even Laxus stared in awe.

"Yup, no joke, we're riding in style to my house," Lucy grinned as the limo stopped in front of them.

"Why is Emo-freak acting like this is an everyday thing for him?" Laxus questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Keep in mind I'm Lucy's boyfriend, it practically is an everything day for me," Rogue deadpanned as he remained unfazed.

"This is so cool," Yukino gushed as she stared at the limousine in amazement while Lucy was currently talking with the driver who she knew on a personal level.

After about ten minutes, they were all in the limo as Lucy let out a yawn as she stretched her legs out across the seats as she laid her head on Rogue's lap.

"Well damn Blondie, didn't know your family had money," Sting stated as he leaned back into the seat comfortably.

"Well yeah, I just don't like flaunting my family's wealth," Lucy murmured as she closed her eyes as she kicked off her white peep toe wedges as she kept her feet on the seats.

"If you don't like flaunting it then why the hell are we riding in a limousine?" Laxus asked sarcastically as Lucy opened her eyes and and glared at him.

"It wasn't my choice you fool, I'll have you know that my father arranged this," Lucy explained as she looked up at a now nervous Rogue.

"Relax Rogue….my dad isn't going to be there, he's on business in Italy as we speak meaning that we'll be gone by the time he comes back," Lucy explained reassuringly as she giggled as she heard Rogue sigh in relief.

"Is Rogue really afraid of your father?" Mira asked as she and Yukino began giggling.

"Yeah but the thing is, my father isn't exactly one to be taken lightly, I still think it's funny that Rogue is terrified though," Lucy smirked as she began giggling along with Mira and Yukino while Laxus and Sting began snickering.

"Wow thanks Lu, you're an amazing girlfriend," Rogue stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Thanks, I know I am," Lucy chirped as she burst out laughing at Rogue's expression.

"But in all honesty, my dad's threatened to shoot Rogue in the dick…..multiple times," Lucy deadpanned as all the boys cringed at the thought.

"Wow that is cold," Mira stated as she leaned on Laxus.

"Rogue~ I'm going to take….a nap, tell me when we're almost there," Lucy yawned as she stretched her legs.

"Sure," Rogue muttered as he pulled out his phone and began doing god knows what.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Lu….Lu, come on wake up we're like five minutes away," Rogue stated as he gently shook the blonde awake.

"I regret going to sleep late last night," Lucy whined as she sat up properly and stretched her arms and legs.

"I wonder why you went to sleep late last night," Mira chuckled as Lucy's cheeks tinged pink.

"W-We didn't do anything!" Lucy yelled in protest as Sting decided to speak up.

"Rogue's smirk says otherwise," Sting snickered as Lucy let out a cry of frustration.

"Don't worry Lu-chan…..we didn't hear anything," Yukino giggled as Lucy's face turned beat red.

"J-Jerks," Lucy mumbled as she began to put back on her wedges.

"Holy shit your house is huge," Laxus stated as he glanced out the window at the large white mansion in the distance.

"Well damn," Sting deadpanned as he too looked out the window.

"Seriously guys…it isn't such a big deal," Lucy murmured as she sat back up and leaned on Rogue.

"But your house is-,"

"Huge. I know," Lucy deadpanned as she cut Yukino off.

The sleek black limousine drove through the large golden gates as it drove up the path leading to the front of the mansion.

"Wow, I haven't even been inside yet and everything is already so beautiful," Mirajane stated as she simply looked at all the scenery so far.

"Why are there so many carnations around?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy who had a sad smile on her face.

"They were my mothers favourite, it's mine as well so my father keeps them around," Lucy explained as she felt the limousine stop.

"I guess we're here," Lucy chirped as her mood immediately brightened up once more as the driver made his way around the car and politely opened the door for the group.

"Thank you Aaron," Lucy grinned as she was the first one out of the car and thanked the driver personally.

"You are very welcome Ms. Lucy," Aaron nodded as he began to unload all their bags from the limousine.

"It's much more beautiful now that I'm looking at everything up close," Mira stated in awe as she grabbed her bags.

"I agree," Yukino chirped as everyone else grabbed their bags as they followed Lucy and Rogue inside as they passed through the grand white doors.

"Everyone, welcome to my home," Lucy announced as she walked into the front part of the house which was grand and extravagant.

"Damn Luce, we've been friends for years…how have I never been here even once?" Sting asked as he looked towards Lucy for an answer as Yukino did as well.

"I honestly don't remember, whoops?" Lucy stated as she began chuckling nervously.

"Oi Blondie, that woman in the picture over there, who is it?" Laxus questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Oh...that…..it's my mother,"

"Wow, you look a lot like her," Mira complimented as she gave Lucy a small smile.

"Thank you…I know that if she could my mom would love to meet you all," Lucy stated sadly as she smiled slightly as she glanced back at the picture.

Everyone froze as the grand doors by the stairs opened up as Rogue began sweating nervously.

"I thought you said your dad wasn't going to be here," Rogue whispered as Lucy gave him a confused shrugged.

"I thought he was in Italy, that's were he's supposed to be," Lucy whispered as she hugged Rogue's arm as she felt him tense up as the doors opened.

"Oh Lucy-Lu!" A voice yelled as Lucy sweatdropped as she let go of Rogue.

"I know who that voice belongs to," Lucy grinned as a woman with blonde hair tied into a messy bun and a pair of grey-blue eyes stood there with a large grin.

"Aunt Maya!" Lucy yelled as she launched herself at Maya who began laughing as she pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Wow, you've grown up since I've last seen you in person, so how's my favourite niece," Maya chirped as she grinned at Lucy.

"Ive been great aunt Maya, not to be rude, I'm glad that you're here and all but….why are you here?" Lucy questioned as she looked at her aunt curiously.

"Well your dad called and said you were coming over with a bunch of your friends so I thought I'd be here to surprise you," Maya explained as she began thinking again.

"Well I guess that explains it," Lucy muttered as she stretched her arms.

"That reminds me, your dad was saying something about beware of Lucy's pathetic boyfriend…..so which one of you are courting my little niece?" Maya asked as she playfully glared at all the boys until Lucy grabbed Rogue's wrist and pulled him forward.

"Aunt Maya, this is my boyfriend, Rogue Cheney," Lucy introduced as she hugged Rogue's arm to her chest.

"Uhh…..hi?"

"So this is the boy you're always talking about, I can see why you two make a good couple," Maya grinned as she turned to give Rogue a death stare.

"Make sure you treat my niece right or else your going to die….got it?" Maya deadpanned as Rogue sweatdropped but nodded.

"Anyways, I figured you guys would all be hungry so I made breakfast," Maya chirped as Lucy signalled the others to follow her as they walked through the grand house until they came upon the dining room.

"Your house is freaking huge….I'm probably going to get lost," Sting sweatdropped as he dug into the stack of pancakes that Maya had placed in front of him.

"Well not really," Lucy murmured as she ate with a lot more grace than Sting.

"This French toast is amazing," Mira complimented as Maya turned to smile at her.

"Thank you very much," Maya chirped as she grinned at Mira.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Lucy had long since shown the others around her house showing them things like the indoor pool and game room(exists because of Lucy). She had also shown the others to their rooms where they would be staying for the night until they all had to go to the airport the next morning.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Mira asked as she and Laxus looked at the others, Mira and Laxus decided they were going back to sleep since Laxus was too tired to deal with anyone's bullshit while Mira just wanted to join him.

"Oh, I thought it would be fun to go to the indoor pool," Yukino chirped as Sting nodded in agreement.

"Me and Rogue are going to be in the kitchen so if you guys need anything you know where we are," Lucy chirped as she grabbed Rogue's hand and dragged him off.

"Why are we going to the kitchen?" Rogue questioned as he simply allowed his bubbly girlfriend to drag him along.

"I wanted to bake a cake with you," Lucy grinned as she looked back at Rogue as she broke into a run and continued to pull him along until they arrived in the kitchen.

"That's a lot of stuff to make a cake," Rogue deadpanned as he watched Lucy run around the kitchen grabbing ingredients and bowls along with some other stuff as she placed it on the large counter.

"Well duh, I'm going to make it from scratch..well we're going to make it from scratch," Lucy giggled as she finished grabbing all the things she would need.

"Damn Lu…you know I suck at baking," Rogue huffed as Lucy simply began giggling again.

"Which is why I wanted to bake today you idiot..so I can teach you, stay here, I'll be right back I'm just going to the bathroom," Lucy chirped as she ran off leaving Rogue behind.

Rogue's eyes fell upon the bars of chocolate Lucy had pulled out as a certain gleam appeared in his eyes as he began smirking.

"Well…all she told me was to do was stay here," Rogue shrugged as he walked towards the counter as his smirk only widened.

About two minutes later, Lucy skipped down the stairs as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Rogue I'm ba- Put that down you stupid idiot!" Lucy shrieked in horror as Rogue froze as he turned around to find Lucy glaring at him.

"What….was I not supposed to eat it?" Rogue asked as he swallowed the chocolate.

"No you stupid idiot! It was supposed be part of the cake," Lucy wailed as she trudged over towards the counter.

"Whoops….sorry," Rogue deadpanned although he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Jerk….now we're going to have to make something completely different," Lucy grumbled as she quickly made up her mind as she began putting back certain items and ingredients and replacing them with other things.

"Aww come on, Im sorry Lu," Rogue groaned as he hugged the upset blonde from behind.

"Apology accepted but I'm still mad," Lucy deadpanned as she pouted childishly.

"Why do we need food coloring paste or whatever the hell this is called?" Rogue questioned as he held up the tiny jar of color paste and studied it.

"Well..since you are the chocolate like an idiot, I decided we're going to make a rainbow cake," Lucy chirped as she grabbed more bowls.

"And how the hell is that supposed to work?" Rogue questioned as he watched Lucy pull out and plug in the mixer as she grabbed the bowl and added the butter and sugar as she turned on the mixer and left it to mix.

"It's going to be a layered cake," Lucy explained as she left the butter and sugar to mix together.

"Alright second question, why the hell are we using so much butter?" Rogue questioned as he looked into the mixer like a curious little child.

"Keep in mind we're making a cake," Lucy deadpanned as she jabbed her finger into Rogue's chest.

"Here, just help me crack the eggs…you at least know how to do that right?" Lucy asked sarcastically as Rogue glared at her playfully.

"Great..you've become a sarcastic asshole," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy began giggling.

"I learned from the best," Lucy teased as she stuck her tongue out at Rogue playfully.

"Whatever," Rogue grinned as he helped Lucy crack the eggs into a bowl.

Little by little, Lucy and Rogue were able to make the batter and separate it into six different bowls as they colored each batter as different color of the rainbow, they were also able to grease each six cake pans as they began pouring each batter into the baking pans.

"What do I do after I pour it in again?" Rogue questioned as he had done the purple, green and blue batters while Lucy had taken care of the other three.

"Take one of the clean spoons and smooth them out, I want them as flat as possible but I'm going to level them anyway," Lucy explained as Rogue nodded as he began doing what Lucy had told him to.

"By the way, you have some of the batter on your neck," Rogue deadpanned as he finished doing what he was supposed to do as he helped Lucy put the cakes into the oven.

"Seriously? How'd I even get it there," Lucy questioned as she tried to wipe it off but couldn't find where it was.

"Here, I'll get it," Rogue smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as he pulled her close and leaned down as he brought his lips to her neck as he licked the icing off Lucy's neck as he nipped at her neck playfully.

"D-Did you really have to do it like that?" Lucy asked as her cheeks tinged pink.

"No but I like doing it like that….what are you doing now?" Rogue asked as he leaned on the counter next to Lucy as he watched the blonde begin mixing something again.

"Im making the buttercream from scratch," Lucy explained as she left the mixer to do its job as she tried to clean up whatever she could in that short amount of time, Rogue spotted the flour which had still been left out by Lucy as an evil smirk graced his features as he grabbed a handful of flour.

"Hey Lu, turn around,"

"What do y-, Rogue you freaking jerk!" Lucy yelled as she didn't have time to react as Rogue had blown the flour in her face and backed off as he began dying of laughter.

"I couldn't resist," Rogue snickered as he watched Lucy run her face with the sleeve of her shirt as she turned to glare at Rogue.

"Nope, your turn!" Lucy chirped as she grabbed a handful of flour and jumped onto Rogue as she wrapped her legs around him causing them to tumble to the floor, before he could even push her off, Rogue had gotten a face full of flour just like Lucy had not too long ago.

"Fine I guess it's even now," Rogue grinned as he remained laying on the floor as Lucy had her legs on both sides of his body as she sat on him.

"Well duh, just so you know, I still would've of done it to you," Lucy smiled as she got off of Rogue and walked back over towards the mixer.

"Yeah whatever you say Lu," Rogue smirked as he got up off the floor.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"So what do we do now?" Rogue questioned as he leaned on the counter as he watched Lucy finish leveling the last cake.

"You mean what do YOU do…you're going to finish the cake while I watch," Lucy chirped as she turned to Rogue.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do then?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Here watch me," Lucy grinned as she began showing Rogue how to put the cake together as she only did one layer.

"That explains why we needed all the cream or icing or whatever it's called," Rogue deadpanned as he began doing what Lucy had shown him to do.

* * *

(Timeskip….again)

"I still can't believe it turned out pretty nice," Rogue deadpanned as he helped Lucy clean off the counter.

The two had finished building the cake and decided to leave it in the fridge until later.

"Well that was a lot of fun," Lucy chirped as she finished her part of the job as she leaned on the counter.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Rogue questioned as he finished cleaning and looked at Lucy.

"Well…..I guess we could start cooking, and since I "suck at cooking" as you so gracefully put it, why don't you teach me chef?" Lucy asked sarcastically as Rogue smirked at her.

"Are you sure, I know for a fact that the princess wouldn't want to get all dirty," Rogue mocked with an all knowing smirk as he looked down at Lucy.

"Well it looks like you have your facts all wrong you peasant," Lucy taunted as she stuck her tongue out playfully as she kept her hands on her hips.

"That reminds me…you have a bit of icing on your face," Rogue stated bluntly as Lucy became confused.

"Huh….where?" Lucy asked as she began wiping her face but still couldn't find where the icing was.

"Right..there," Rogue smirked as he took the spoon from the bowl of icing Lucy had forgotten to pack away and wiped the spoon on her face.

"Rogue you jerk!" Lucy raged as she began running after Rogue who had taken off.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Lucy looked back at Rogue who was laying on the bed with his arms tucked behind his head and his eyes closed, she could only assume he was asleep. The blonde quickly stripped herself of all clothing as she grabbed her fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her body as she entered the bathroom connected to her room. She quickly poured some of the scented body wash into the tub as she plugged the tub and left the pipe running as the tub filled up with hot water and bubbles. Lucy decided to take the time to look in the mirror as she quickly grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up into a messy bun.

"Perfect," Lucy chirped as she removed her towel and left it on the bathroom counter as she grabbed her book from the bathroom counter as well as she made her way over to the tub as she turned off the pipe and lowered herself into the tub.

Lucy sat in the tub reading as the sound of the bathroom door startled her as she relaxed once she realized who it was.

"R-Rogue, what the hell are you doing in here?" Lucy asked as she looked up from her book as she began blushing when she noticed all Rogue was wearing was the towel around his waist.

"What, is it illegal for me to join my girlfriend or something?" Rogue asked sarcastically as he noticed Lucy turn away while blushing a dark shade of red as Rogue removed the towel around his waist.

"B-Baka…you're going to end up smelling like me," Lucy tried to reason as she looked at Rogue who was now sitting in the tub and was right across from her.

"So, you're my girlfriend, what's wrong with me smelling like you?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the red faced Lucy.

"W-Whatever," Lucy stammered as she began reading again as she tried to ignore Rogue's intense gaze.

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed, it isn't like we haven't done anything together before," Rogue deadpanned as he continued looking at Lucy.

"Y-Yeah but this is different," Lucy muttered as her blush somehow deepened.

"Yeah..it's different because it isn't sex so stop being so nervous dammit," Rogue stated bluntly as he tucked his arms behinds his head, closed his eyes and leaned back.

"B-Baka," Lucy muttered as she began reading again.

"I can hear you…you do know that right?" Rogue asked sarcastically as he kept his eyes closed.

"You were supposed to hear that," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue weakly.

"Whatever," Rogue smirked as he simply shrugged it off.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Rogue exited the bathroom dressed in a simple pair of purple boxers with a black waistband and a pair of black basketball shorts as his eyes fell upon Lucy who was laying on her stomach in the bed talking to someone on her iPad.

"Who are you talking to?" Rogue questioned as he continued to run a towel through his wet hair as he laid next to Lucy.

"I don't know? Who do you think I'm talking to," Lucy asked sarcastically as she chuckled slightly.

"Gajeel," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at the contact name, his red eyes burning with…jealousy?

"What?..oh wait it isn't what you think! I was talking to Levy ten minutes ago but her iPad died so she borrowed Gajeel's, she told me she'd be back soon," Lucy explained as she dismissed Rogue's accusation.

"That makes more sense that what I was originally thinking," Rogue stated bluntly as he dropped the towel that was in his hand.

"Ooh, I hear a familiar voice, Levy darling, I hope you don't mind if I borrow the iPad," a voice chirped as Lucy and Rogue looked at one another before turning their attention back to the screen, Lucy became even more confused as a woman with emerald green eyes and black hair styled in a bob appeared on the camera.

"Aunt Terra?" Rogue questioned as the women on the camera grinned.

"Glad you still recognize your own aunt, it's been so long since I've last seen my nephew," the woman chirped as she began grinning.

"Lu, this is my aunt Terra, my moms older twin sister," Rogue explained as Lucy finally made the connection.

"Well that explains why she looks a lot like your mom with shorter hair," Lucy chuckled as she gave a slight wave.

"Aunt Terra this is my girlfriend Lucy Akuma," Rogue introduced as he draped an arm across Lucy's shoulders.

"So this is the famous Lucy you're always talking about, she really is beautiful," Terra complimented as Lucy's cheeks tinged pink.

"Thank you," Lucy murmured as she smiled softly.

"Anyways so-," a scream and a crash was heard as Terra was shoved away from the camera as she was replaced with the green eyed woman Lucy knew extremely well.

"Oh whoops, didn't mean to push you so hard," Cassandra chuckled as she looked down at the floor before turning towards the camera.

"Lucy! Rogue!" She chirped as Lucy grinned and waved.

"Hi Mrs. Cheney," Lucy grinned as she looked at the camera.

"Hey mom," Rogue groaned as he facepalmed in frustration.

"How's vacation for you two lovebirds so far?" Cassandra asked with a sly grin.

"It's been fun so far, we're supposed to head out to the airport with the others tomorrow," Lucy explained as her grin never faltered.

"Ooh that sounds fun, have you guys made plans on getting mar-,"

"Oh look at the time, got to go bye mom," Rogue rushed as he cut his mother off and hung up the FaceTime call as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Rogue! What'd you do that for?" Lucy asked as she glared at Rogue softly.

"Do what?" Rogue asked as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her out of the bed as he lead her towards the balcony.

"Huh..why'd you take me out here?" Lucy asked as she sat on the floor of the balcony, she made herself comfortable in between Rogue's legs as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing, I just thought we could look at the stars," Rogue muttered as he smiled softly at Lucy.

"That's so sweet of you," Lucy muttered as she smiled softly as she leaned back onto Rogue.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they just sat there with no worries in the world.

"Rogue look, a shooting star…make a wish," Lucy grinned childishly as she pointed it out and closed her eyes as she made a wish while Rogue simply did as he was told.

"Hey Lu…promise me something," Rogue muttered as he looked down at Lucy.

"Y-Yeah….anything," Lucy stated as she looked up at Rogue.

"Promise me that we'll be together forever and always," Rogue murmured as Lucy began blushing at Rogue's statement but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, I promise…..forever and always," Lucy smiled softly as she snuggled into Rogue's chest for warmth.

"Love you Lu," Rogue smiled softly as he nuzzled into Lucy's hair.

"I love you too Rogue," Lucy whispered softly as she closed her eyes as she slowly began to fall asleep on Rogue's chest.

* * *

And I'm done!

There obviously will be a chapter two to this. I found this chapter incredibly cute…anyone else? Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter, id love to hear your feedback. Reviews motivate me!

Le Panda has spoken!


	37. Chapter 37: Bachelors and Bachelorettes

I was having trouble decided on what to write so I decided to write another pregnancy fic! Welcome back emotional pregnant Lucy….yay. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this Drabble. Like most drabbles, this universe is similar but different, hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Bachelors and Bachelorettes

"Rogue, what do you think about this dress?" Lucy asked nervously as she looked over herself in the mirror.

She was currently dressed in a black dress that came right above her knees and was covered in lace, the dress also had short sleeves made of lace as well as her collarbone being covered in black lace as well, a thin golden belt was right under her bust and simply tied the entire outfit together.

"Lu, you've tried on about a million dresses and you've looked perfect in every last one," Rogue smiled softly as he stood behind Lucy and carefully wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"R-Really?..are you sure I don't look fat in the-,"

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll still look beautiful, and no, you don't look fat," Rogue reassured as he rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder.

"You're so sweet…you know that," Lucy murmured as she placed her hands on her large stomach.

"So are the girls coming to pick you up or am I driving you there?" Rogue questioned as he let go of Lucy as she went to finish packing her bag.

"The girls are picking me up so you don't need to worry," Lucy smiled softly as she zipped up her bag and plopped onto the bed as she laid back and kept one hand on her stomach.

"Lemme guess…you're tired aren't you?" Rogue asked with a knowing grin as Lucy groaned and nodded.

"Mhm…it's getting more and more uncomfortable to sleep in certain positions," Lucy whined as she rolled onto her side carefully.

"Are you sure you want to go still? I can stay home with you i-,"

"No, Im the maid of honour, and your Gajeel's best man..I'm not skipping Levy's bachelorette party and there is now way in hell I'm letting you miss Gajeel's bachelor party," Lucy mumbled as she rolled over again trying to find a comfortable position.

The sound of Lucy's phone going off caught their attention as Lucy rolled over and grabbed her phone as she read the message.

"It's the girls..they said there outside," Lucy huffed as Rogue helped her up off the bed as he kindly helped her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Lucy asked as she slipped on her black flats as she looked back at Rogue who was only dressed in a pair of grey sweats.

"Nah…not until later," Rogue smirked as Lucy let out a quiet chuckle.

"You guys are going to be drinking aren't you?" Lucy asked sarcastically as she stood back up.

"….Maybe?"

"It's alright, I kind of figured you guys would do that….just make sure drunk you doesn't do anything stupid," Lucy giggled as she stretched up and gave Rogue a simple kiss on the cheek as she turned to leave only to be pulled back by Rogue.

"Hold on for just one minute," Rogue stated as he held Lucy's wrist gently as he pulled her back towards him.

"Huh..what is it?" Lucy asked curiously as she looked up into Rogue's red eyes.

"Just take it easy today, I don't want anything happening to you or the babies so don't over do it," Rogue murmured as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Don't worry I promise," Lucy chirped as she stretched up as she placed a sweet kiss on Rogue's lips before she turned to leave taking her bag with her.

"Lu, are you sure you don't want my help with that?" Rogue questioned as he watched Lucy lazily drag the bag out the door.

"Yup, I'm sure," Lucy chirped as Rogue didn't bother saying anything knowing well enough Lucy would snap at him if he offered her help once more.

"Lu-chan! Let me help you!" Levy yelled as she exited the car and ran over to Lucy who began refusing the bride-to-be's help.

"No! I want to do it myself!" Lucy whined as she tried to pull the bag back from Levy who was dead-set on not allowing her pregnant bestfriend: Maid of Honour deal with the heavy bag on her own.

"Lu-chan, please just let me help you, you're pregnant for crying out loud!"

"Which is why I want to do it myself! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapable!" Lucy argued back as she kept her death grip on the bag.

* * *

(Timeskip –Ten Minutes Later-)

Lucy sat in the back of the car with her arms crossed and an upset look on her face as she leaned back into the seat.

"Lu-chan, I'm sorry if I made you mad but I just wanted to help," Levy apologized as she kept her eyes on the road.

Lucy, Levy and Lisanna were currently all in one car while Yukino, Mira and Erza, who had been invited as well, were in another, Levy was currently driving with Lisanna in the passenger seat while Lucy got to be in the back all by herself.

"I'm not mad….I just feel bad…that's all," Lucy murmured as she kept her head down.

"I don't get it…what do you feel so bad about?" Levy asked as she glanced at Lucy through the mirror, the pregnant blonde woman truly did look upset.

"I feel like such a burden just because I'm pregnant," Lucy huffed in frustration as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Lucy! Don't say things like that! You are not a burden to any of us," Lisanna scolded as she turned back and looked at Lucy.

"But you had to change the plans for the bachelorette party all because I'm pregnant," Lucy murmured as she kept her head down.

"Lucy…don't even go there, I changed the plan because I didn't want you or Yukino to feel left out just because you guys are pregnant, and besides, I find it pretty amazing that your babies are technically going to be attending my wedding," Levy chirped as she gave Lucy a small smile as she looked at the pregnant blonde through the mirror.

"Do you really mean that?" Lucy whimpered as her lip began trembling as tears pricked at her eyes.

"Of course, you're my best friend and maid of honour, it would suck if you wouldn't have any fun at my bachelorette party," Levy smiled softly as she turned her attention back to the road.

"That's so sweet of you!" Lucy wailed as tears of happiness streamed down her face as she grinned Levy….damn these hormones.

"So Lu-chan, are you going to tell us the genders of the babies yet?" Lisanna asked as she grinned at Lucy slyly.

"Nope, it's fun keeping it a secret from you guys," Lucy chirped as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Crap…well, me and Natsu are keeping our bet on twin boys," Lisanna grinned as Lucy let out a quiet chuckle.

"I still can't believe you guys are betting on my babies," Lucy chuckled as she placed her hands on her rounded stomach gently.

"So what was your guess Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as Levy let out a quiet and devious chuckle.

"Lu-chan is my best friend, I'm pretty sure my guess is correct but for now..I'm going to keep mine and Gajeel's bet a secret," Levy chirped as Lisanna and Lucy glared at her playfully.

"No fair Levy-chan," Lucy whined childishly as she leaned back into her seat again.

"I think it's completely fair since you won't tell us the gender of your precious twins," Levy chuckled as she and Lisanna began laughing as Lucy continued pouting in the back.

* * *

(Timeskip –A little bit later-)

"This hotel is so beautiful," Lucy stated in awe as she held her purse as she, Levy and Lisanna headed to the elevator as they pressed the button.

"It really is," Levy grinned as she stood in between Lucy and Lisanna as the three gals boarded the elevator.

"So what did Mira plan exactly?" Lucy questioned curiously as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Levy and Lisanna chirped in unison as they began laughing.

"No fair," Lucy whined childishly as she exited the elevator once they arrived at the seventh floor.

They walked down the hall until they came to the large white doors with golden handles that read "Golden Suite". Levy quickly pulled out the key to the room as the trio entered the room as the doors were unlocked.

"Lu-chan!" Yukino squealed as she stood from her spot in the luscious white leather couch as she made her way over to Lucy.

"Yuki-chan!" Lucy chirped as she gave Yukino an awkward side hug for on major reason, since both women were pregnant, their bellies made it difficult for them to hug one another properly.

None of the girls chose to even bring up the fact that Lucy's stomach was bigger than Yukino, if they had it would only end badly for them…they had chosen wisely.

"So how many weeks are you now?" Yukino asked as she and Lucy made their way over to the couch as they plopped down into it.

"About 26 weeks..the twins are growing restless, how far along are you again?" Lucy asked as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"About 32 weeks, not much longer until my due date…it makes me so nervous yet so happy," Yukino stated as she smiled softly.

"That reminds me…so what'd you guys have planned for Levy's bachelorette party?" Lucy asked curiously as Yukino nodded in agreement since she knew just as much as Lucy did….which was nothing.

"Well, I had a bit of trouble planning a bachelorette party for Levy since you guys are pregnant but then I came up with the perfect idea," Mira chirped as she clasped her hands together.

"So what'd you plan Mira?" Yukino asked as she began to mess with her wedding ring.

"Well….you guys should probably grab your swimsuits because I planned a spa day! It's perfect! They have special pre-natal massages that you guys can take part in, and you guys can just get pampered with us," Mira explained as her grin didn't falter one bit, Mira really did try her best to find a way Lucy and Yukino wouldn't be left out just because they're pregnant, a spa day was a fun and relaxing alternative to a night on the town.

"That actually sounds pretty fun," Yukino chirped as she stood from the couch carefully as she went over to her bag to grab her swimsuit.

"It's perfect Mira..thank you for finding a way to include me and Yukino in the bachelorette party," Lucy stated softly as she grinned at Mira thankfully.

"Yes, I think we all deserve this spa day…we all have been dealing with stress in different ways lately," Erza stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Erza's right, it's been so stressful for all of us lately, this was a great idea…thank you Mira," Levy whispered thankfully as pulled Mira into a tight hug.

"No need to thank me….what're you all standing around for?! Let's go people!" Mira rushed excitedly as Lucy just barely had time to grab her handbag and bathing suit as they were all ushered out the room by Mira.

* * *

(Timeskip –At the Spa-)

Once the girls had arrived at the spa, they had been led to the private room Mira had booked specifically for them. They now all had signature fluffy white towels wrapped around their bodies with the exception of Lucy and Yukino both of whom had towels wrapped around their waists and around their breasts as well.

"This place looks so nice," Yukino stated in awe as she looked around the room.

"I agree with Yukino," Lucy chirped as her eyes twinkled in happiness, maybe this spa day really was what she needed to help with all this first time pregnancy stress.

The girls were all led to massage tables while Lucy and Yukino stood there talking to their masseuses.

"Since you lady's are pregnant there are two options, you can either use the massage table specifically designed for pregnant women or you can use a regular table and lay on your side," the masseuse explained as he looked down at Lucy and Yukino.

"Is there a difference between the two like comfort or anything?" Lucy questioned as she kept a hand on her hip.

"Well yes actually, the modified chair may cause lower back pain but that's just about it, it's really up to you two on what you choose,"

Lucy and Yukino looked at one another as they silently began debating on what to choose before they nodded and turned back to the masseuses.

"We'll take the regular one," the pregnant women stated in unison as they were led over to the regular tables.

They were asked what side were they most comfortable laying on, Lucy said left while Yukino simply said it didn't matter. It didn't take long for the girls to spark up a conversation about Levy's wedding which would be taking place in almost twenty-four hours.

" So Mrs. Bride-to-be, are you excited for tomorrow?" Lucy chirped as she closed her eyes in content.

"Of course I am…I'm also nervous," Levy murmured as the others became confused.

"What could you possibly be nervous about?" Yukino questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What if Gajeel doesn't want to marry me o-or what if he stands me up at the alter," Levy mumbled nervously as tears pricked at her eyes as all the girls became shocked.

"Levy! How dare you think something like that! You know well enough that Gajeel loves you," Mira scolded as she huffed in frustration.

"Yeah, Gajeel may be an idiot but we all know he loves you took much to ever do that," Lucy mumbled into her arm as she laid there.

"And if he were to ever do anything like that he's going to pay dearly," Erza growled as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Erza, I don't think that's helping," Lisanna chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry Levy, pre-wedding jitters are completely normal, I got them before my wedding," Mira stated as Levy let out a quiet huff of relief.

"Mira's right, it's completely normal…remember I broke down right before my wedding…I still don't know where all my stupid ideas of Rogue ditching me at the alter even came from," Lucy chuckled as Levy began to feel a lot less nervous.

"You guys are right….all I know is that in about twenty-four hours I'll officially be Mrs. Redfox," Levy grinned as the girls began cheering.

"That's the spirit Levy-chan!" Mira, Lisanna and Lucy cheered as the girls all began laughing in unison.

"Why hasn't Yukino said anything yet?" Erza questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh…she fell asleep a little while ago," Lucy deadpanned as the girls all began laughing.

* * *

(Timeskip –A while later-)

"That massage just made me feel a lot better," Mira grinned as she stretched her arms tiredly.

"Lu-chan, Yuki-chan, are you guys going to be ok while we're in the sauna?" Levy asked as she looked back at the two pregnant women.

Since Lucy and Yukino were pregnant, they wouldn't be able to go to the sauna with others since the extreme heat could harm there unborn babies.

"Yeah we'll be fine, they have a hydrotherapy pool so me and Yukino will be perfectly alright," Lucy chirped as she reassured the girls.

"Alright then, have fun guys," Levy smiled softly as Lucy nodded as she and Yukino walked off as they went to the change-rooms to go and get changed into their swimsuits.

Lucy quickly changed into her teal-mint maternity one-piece swimsuit with thin straps and horizontal white zigzag stripes decorating it. The pregnant blonde exited the change-room as she leaned against the wall as she began waiting for Yukino. It didn't take long for Yukino to come out wearing her light blue maternity one-piece swimsuit with white straps and white polka-dots decorating the swimsuit.

"Let's go Lu-chan," Yukino chirped as Lucy nodded as they headed out to the large hydrotherapy pool were their trainers for today was waiting for them.

"So have you ladies ever done anything like this before," the trainer questioned as both pregnant women shook their heads signalling a no.

"Alright then, why don't you ladies just step into the pool and we can begin with a few warm ups for now, just walked back and forth across the pool," the trainers instructed as Lucy and Yukino nodded as they carefully walked down the stairs and into the pool and into the water as they began their warm ups.

"I can't believe Levy's finally getting married tomorrow," Lucy chirped as she and Yukino began walking through the pool.

"I know, it's so exciting," Yukino replied as she let out a chuckle.

"That reminds me Lu-chan, have you gone shopping for the babies yet?" Yukino questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Actually yeah but me and Rogue haven't gotten much, most of the stuff I have is because Rogue's mom has been dragging me around shopping a lot," Lucy chuckled as she looked at Yukino.

"It sounds like she's excited about her first grand-kids," Yukino giggled as she and Lucy continued talking about everything regarding their unborn children.

* * *

(Timeskip, Later on that night –With the guys-)

The music at the club was loud as the guys all let out drunken chuckles as they sat at the large table.

"Here's to the last hours of Gajeel's freedom!" Sting snickered as he held his glass up in the air along with the others.

"Oh fuck you," Gajeel growled as he downed his drink and slammed the glass back onto the table.

"Relax dumbass, you know Levy isn't like that," Rogue stated as he smirked as he placed his glass back onto the table as he leaned back into his seat.

"I'm surprised you were even able to plan this Emo-freak," Laxus grunted as he looked at Rogue.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Rogue questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Laxus.

"You know what I fucking meant, I'm surprised Blondie has no clue any of us are at strip club right now," Laxus smirked as he leaned back into his seat.

"It's not like I'm cheating on my wife or anything, it's Gajeel's bachelor party so I'm pretty sure Lucy would understand," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes narrowed.

"Back onto the topic of Gajeel's wedding, you don't seem all that nervous," Natsu pointed out as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Because I'm not, tomorrow is the day I can officially start calling shrimp my wife," Gajeel grinned as Sting began snickering.

"Looks like you've gone soft Iron Bitch," Sting smirked as Gajeel glared at him.

"Fuck you Light Bulb," Gajeel hissed as he kept his eyes narrowed.

"Here you boys go," A skimpily dressed waitress chirped as she waltzed over with a tray of drink in her hand, she bent giving the boys a view of her cleavage(even though they didn't even bat an eye) as she placed the drinks on the table and took up the empty glasses.

The skimpy waitress gave Rogue a saucy wink as she walked away swinging her hips, Rogue's face remained emotionless the entire time the waitress was sending him "subtle" hints of his interest, Rogue was extremely loyal to Lucy, he couldn't even think of cheating on her….ever.

"Damn, remained stone cold the entire time," Sting snickered as he slapped Rogue on the back.

"Of course I did, see this, it means I have the one that I'm meant for, it means I'm supposed to remain loyal to Lucy till the day I die," Rogue deadpanned as he held up his left hand displaying his ring and smirked proudly.

* * *

(Back with the girls –In Levy's Hotel Suite-)

The girls had all just returned from their relaxing spa day as they were now all gathered in the hotel suite in their party dresses, with the exception of Lucy and Yukino who were dressed in their pajamas.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you don't want us to stay with you and Yukino…we don't have to go clubbing," Levy muttered as she looked at Lucy and Yukino with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Levy we'll be fine," Lucy reassured as Yukino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we still feel guilty that you guys couldn't do what was originally planned so you guys go have your fun, me and Lucy will stay here and complain about how much our husbands suck," Yukino joked as she and Lucy began laughing.

"Fine, but when you guys finally give birth, we're having a proper night on the town," Levy winked as she and the girls left.

When the door closed, Lucy and Yukino sighed in relief as they plopped onto the couch as they laid on their backs as Lucy found a suitable cheesy romance movie for them to watch.

"So what do you think the guys are doing?" Yukino asked as she opened a bag of chips as she began munching on the delicious snack.

"They're at a strip club," Lucy deadpanned as she munched on Doritos happily.

"W-What?" Yukino asked as her lip began trembling at the thought of Sting surrounded by a bunch of strippers.

"For Gajeel's bachelor party…they're probably knocking back shots by now," Lucy explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"L-Lu-chan….how do you know all this?"

"Rogue planned Gajeel's bachelor party ," Lucy huffed as she rolled onto her side.

"Why don't you seem worried about the fact that our husbands are going to be surrounded by a bunch of touchy grabby strippers?" Yukino questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"It's simple…because I trust Rogue, I know he loves me and that he would never think of doing something like that a-and..and how I'm crying..shit," Lucy whimpered as she let out a quiet laugh as she began wiping away her tears.

"Why are you crying Lu-chan?" Yukino asked with worry as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"J-Just my stupid hormones, I was just thinking of how sweet Rogue has been to me all these years and I couldn't help it….stupid hormones!" Lucy laughed as she began fanning her face as she rubbed away her tears.

"We should probably should set up blankets and pillows on the floors," Yukino stated as Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"If we fall asleep in the couch there's a pretty high possibility we might roll off of it," Yukino explained as Lucy finally understood as she followed after Yukino.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day-) (I know the story is shit…. I'm sorry)

"Do I look fat in this?" Lucy asked as she began toying with her silver necklace.

Lucy wore a strapless dark blue dress with a sweet heart neckline that dipped low, the top half of the dress fit nicely and showed off Lucy's rounded stomach nicely, a thin silver belt was also present right under her bust, the lower half of the dress flared out slightly as it just barely brushed the floors, on her feet were a pair of dark blue wedges with a simple two inch heel.

"No Lucy, you look fine," Mira reassured as she grinned at the pregnant woman, Mira wore a dress similar to Lucy's except it was a bit lighter and only came above her knees.

"Where's Yukino?" Lucy questioned as she and Mira made their way through the church.

"She went off to find Sting and before you ask, Lisanna is with Levy calming her down, Levy's starting to get nervous again," Mira explained as Lucy nodded in understanding as she sped up her pace so she'd be able to reach where Levy was faster.

"Levy, we're coming in," Mira announced as she opened the door as Lucy let out a gasp of surprise.

"Levy…you look so beautiful," Lucy stated in awe as she pulled Levy into a hug.

Levy truly did look beautiful, she wore a beautiful white ball gown style dress that really suited her, the dress was strapless and fit nicely at the top as a large silver fabric like belt was present and little under Levy's bust, from that point out, the dress flared out in layers as it made its way to the floor, the skirt of the dress was also topped off with a beautiful layer of lace, to tie together the entire dress, Levy wore her mothers old lace veil which was connected to beautiful silver headband, the veil also covered Levy's face as it made her seem a thousand times more elegant.

"Thank you Lu-chan….you don't know how much it means to hear that," Levy whispered as she began fanning her face as she tried to hold back her tears while Lucy did the same.

"If you guys start crying I'm going to start crying, on top of that I did the makeup for both of you and I'll be upset if it's ruined," Mira whimpered as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as she handed a tissue to Lucy and Levy.

A knock on the door caught the girls attention as Mira excused herself as she opened the door.

"Laxus, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be outside with the other guys," Mira hissed as she glared at her husband.

"Raiden wouldn't stop crying so I figured I'd bring him to you," Laxus explained as he handed the whining seven month old boy to Mira.

"Hey baby, did you miss mama?" Mira cooed as she held Raiden on her hip as she kept him secure with one hand as she bounced him up and down slightly.

"Wow Scar-Face you clean up nicely," Lucy snickered as Laxus glared down at her like an older brother glaring down at their annoying little sister.

"Tch..whatever Blondie," Laxus grunted as he bit his tongue from retorting knowing just how bad Lucy's breakdown could be.

"I'm going to go back now," Laxus deadpanned as he turned on his heel as he walked off.

Raiden let out a frustrated whine as he reached his little arms out towards Lucy.

"Aww Lucy, I think he wants to go to you," Mira giggled as she walked over to Lucy so she could figure out what Raiden wanted.

"No….he just wanted my necklace," Lucy chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck as she moved away from Raiden as the baby began crying.

"Raiden no, you can't always get what you want," Mira scolded as she walked over to where her handbag was as she pulled out the little teething key ring toy and handed it to Raiden as the little boy happily put it in his mouth.

* * *

(Outside –At the alter-) (I know it sucks and I know nothing about weddings so bare with me)

Rogue stood next to Gajeel with an all knowing smirk as he stared off into the crowd.

"You seem nervous," Rogue snickered quietly as Gajeel glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"And you're still hungover so shut the fuck up," Gajeel hissed as he took a deep breath.

It became dead quiet as the music started to play as Gajeel began to sweat nervously as Rogue chuckled quietly. Lisanna and Natsu walked in first as they made their way down the aisle with their arms intertwined, the two parted ways at the end of the aisle as they went to stand on their respective sides. Yukino and Sting followed shortly after as they made their way down the aisle as they went their ways once they reached the end. Mira and Laxus walked down the aisle next with a babbling Raiden on Mira's hip as he happily chewed on his teething ring. Next was Wendy and Romeo who were the flower girl and ring bearer respectively. Following after the two was Lucy who walked with her own bouquet, she made eye contact with Rogue as she gave him a small smile before returning her attention back to what she was doing. Last but not least was the one woman the day was really all about, Levy came walking down the aisle escorted by her father who had a proud smile on his face as Levy struggled to hold back her tears of happiness.

* * *

(Timeskip –During the reception-) (I'm sorry but I had to skip it for reasons I'll explain later)

"That is so adorable," Lucy cooed as she watched Levy and Gajeel dance from afar, it was adorable watching the two dance as husband and wife for the first time.

"My head is killing me," Rogue groaned as he rested his head on the table as Lucy began giggling.

"That's what you get for over doing it with the drinking….here, take this," Lucy offered as she dug through her purse as she pulled out the required amount of pills and handed them to Rogue who gladly accepted them.

"This is why you're the best wife ever," Rogue smiled softly as Lucy giggled.

"Just because I help you with your hangovers?"

"There are more reasons but they're too dirty to mention in public," Rogue stated as his grin was replaced with a smirk as he kept his head on the table.

"Lu-chan come on!" Levy chirped as she walked over and tried to pull Lucy up from her chair.

"For what?" Lucy asked as she remained in her seat and looked at Levy who had stopped pulling at her arm.

"Since you're my maid of honour, I thought it would make sense for you to dance with Gajeel," Levy explained as a lazy Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Do I have to," Lucy whined childish as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yup, I hope you don't mind me dancing with Rogue, he is Gajeel's best man after all," Levy smiled softly as Lucy let out a chuckle.

"Just hold on and let me take off my stupid shoes..my feet are killing me," Lucy groaned as she kicked off her shoes as she stood from her chair with the help of Rogue.

"Gajeel, if you step on my feet I will kill you…or better yet I'll get Rogue to do it," Lucy chirped as she took Gajeel's hands, dancing with Lucy was difficult since she was pregnant.

"Relax Bunny Girl, Im not going to step on your god damned feet…why the hell are you barefoot anyway?" Gajeel questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Im pregnant, I've been wearing those stupid heels all day, I've been standing for a majority of today…did I forget to mention that I'm pregnant," Lucy deadpanned sarcastically as she continued to dance with Gajeel.

"Tch, whatever Bunny girl," Gajeel snorted as he looked down at Lucy.

"That reminds me…promise me one thing Gajeel," Lucy smiled as she looked up at Gajeel.

"Yeah sure, go ahead Bunny," Gajeel grunted as he glanced at Levy who was dancing with Rogue.

"Make sure you never, ever do anything to hurt Levy…I mean it," Lucy stated as she kept her smile on her face.

"Relax Bunny, I'll never do anything to harm Shrimp…ever," Gajeel stated as Lucy let out a quiet chuckle.

"Good, that's what I want to hear, but keep one thing in mind Scrap Metal….if Levy so much as mentions your name while crying I'm borrowing one of my dad's gun and I'm going to shoot you in your dick so just keep in mind…hurt Levy and you better learn to sleep with your eyes opened," Lucy hissed as Gajeel paled and began hissing in pain as Lucy dug her nails into his hand.

"Hope you don't mind if I steal my wife back," Rogue interrupted as he walked over towards the two.

"You can take her back," Gajeel muttered as he looked at the small trail of blood running down his hand, pregnant women really were dangerous when angered.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Rogue asked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Oh nothing…while we're on the dance floor can we just keep dancing for a bit?" Lucy asked quietly as Rogue smiled at her softly.

"Sure, anything you want," Rogue stated softly as he smiled down at his beautiful wife.

"That reminds me…there was something I wanted to show you," Lucy chirped as she closed her eyes and placed her head on Rogue's chest as they slowly began dancing.

"What is it?" Rogue asked as he looked down at Lucy.

"Here, you can't really see it but gimme your hand," Lucy ordered as Rogue became confused.

"Why do you need my hand?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy who had opened her eyes as she gently grabbed his wrist and led his hand towards her large stomach as she placed his hand on her stomach and just kept it there.

"Just be quiet and wait a second," Lucy muttered as she smiled slightly as Rogue just stood there and waited.

It didn't take long for what Rogue could only assume was a series of kicks to be carried out by the unborn babies.

"Those were the twins wasn't it?" Rogue asked quietly as Lucy nodded as tears of joy glistened in her eyes.

"Yup, I think they're excited to see their daddy," Lucy giggled as she buried her face in Rogue's chest once more.

"I hope you know how much I love you,you're all I could ever ask for, and the twins," Rogue muttered as he kept his arms around her waist.

"Seriously stop being so sweet….and I'm crying again, stupid hormones," Lucy whimpered as she let out a quiet chuckled as Rogue nuzzled into her hair.

"But it's true, just remember you're my one and only," Rogue smiled softly as he wiped Lucy's tears away.

"I love you too Rogue,"

* * *

And I'm done!

I'm sorry I could do the actual wedding scene but it was really difficult for me to write, one reason is because my parents are currently in the progress of a divorce making it hard to write this. On top of that when it comes to love…I'm an idiot that knows nothing, my most common phrase when I'm with my friends is "don't ask me, I literally hate everybody," and that's whenever they ask if I like anyone. I hope you guys enjoy and I really do want to post more of these drabbles where Lucy is pregnant…I find them fun and cute. And I know this isn't my best Drabble yet but thanks for taking the time to read this Drabble and my series in general, if you're reading this in general, thanks for taking the time to read my authors note, it means a lot.

RebelPanda


	38. Chapter 38: Young Love: Festivals

Hey guys, just a quick note before anything but I'm having a bit of trouble with my creative writing process…whoops. What this means for me is I'm having trouble on writing the continuations for certain chapters. So until I get any ideas on what the hell to do….im just going to come up with new ideas for now. Junior high time! Hope you enjoy! This is also something I want to turn into a real story so if something's go unexplained now you know why.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Young Love: Festivals

"Lucy sweetheart, it's time to wake up," Layla chirped as she slid the door to Lucy's room open as she walked into the room to find a tangled mess of light blue sheets on the bed with a small lump in the middle.

"I don't want to," Lucy groaned as she remained under her blanket, she really preferred sleeping in at the moment.

"That's too and now rise and shine! Don't forget you promised a certain someone you would be walking with them to school," Layla chuckled as Lucy sat up right throwing the blankets off of her.

"I can't believe I almost forgot! I'm so stupid!" Lucy wailed as she threw herself out of the bed as she sprinted out of her room just narrowly avoiding knocking over her mother on the way.

"Lucy, calm down please," Layla stated as she made her way back to the kitchen to finish packing Lucy's bento.

"Sorry mom!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom as she began going through her daily morning routines such as brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair as well.

Once that was finished, she quickly rushed towards her room as she slid the door closed behind her as she looked around for her uniform.

"Now where co- aha! Found ya!" Lucy cheered as she grabbed her uniform as she began to remove her pajamas.

Lucy's uniform was simply a traditional navy blue sailor fuku uniform, the young blonde quickly grabbed a pair of knee high white socks as she slid them up her legs before moving towards her mirror.

"Now what do I do with you?" Lucy mumbled as she looked at her blonde hair in the mirror as she tried to figure out how to put up her hair.

Her hair was rarely ever let down in any sort of way and when it was down, that meant it was probably a weekend.

"Forget it, I'll just leave it down then," Lucy huffed as she grabbed a hair clip from her table as she used it to pin a majority of her hair off to the left.

The hair clip was a small gift Lucy had gotten from a friend, it was a white bow with pink polka-dots and a pink cupcake with a blue wrapped and sprinkles in the middle, Lucy had thought the clip was cute on her way home from school one day and the next day she had showed up at school, her best friend was blushing as he presented it to her.

"Why am I standing here reminiscing!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her bag as she rushed out of her room.

"Lucy are yo-oh, there you are, and you're ready perfect, here you go sweetheart," Layla smiled softly as she handed Lucy her hello kitty bento along with Lucy's pink chopsticks.

"Thanks Mama," Lucy nodded as she put her bento in her bag as she headed towards the front door as she slipped on her shoes quickly.

"Don't forget I have work today so call if you need anything," Layla smiled as she kissed Lucy on the forehead as Lucy nodded.

"Alright then, bye Mama!" Lucy yelled as she rushed down the hall towards the elevator.

Layla kept an eye on Lucy as she watched the young girl board the elevator as she heard the doors close, the blonde woman made her way back inside the apartment as she closed the door behind her. She began to hum to herself as she began to clean up the mess she had left after rushing to make Lucy's lunch. The blonde woman was in the middle of washing any dishes when a knock on the door caught her attention, she quickly rinsed the soap off her hands as she wiped her hands into her t-shirt as she walked over to the door and opened it, her usual cheerful expression was replaced by an unusual cold one.

"How the hell did you find where I live..more importantly what the hell do you want," Layla hissed, her voice was uncharacteristically cold and hostile as she glared at the man in front of her.

* * *

(With Lucy)

The blonde quickly ran out of the elevator as she rushed into the lobby where she found a black haired boy about her age leaning against the wall with his nose buried in a book.

"Good morning Rogue!" Lucy greeted as she ran up to him with a large grin on her face.

"Oh, morning Lu," Rogue smiled softly as he closed his book and looked down at the blonde.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting long," Lucy apologized as they began walking out of the building.

"Don't worry, I woke up kind of late and just got here so relax….oh hey, you're wearing the pin I got you," Rogue grinned as his fingers lightly brushed over the bow styled pin in Lucy's hair.

"Oh..y-yeah, I thought it would be perfect for today since I didn't know how to do my hair," Lucy explained as she looked up at Rogue.

"Well I think you look really nice with your hair down…it suits you," Rogue muttered as his cheeks became pink as he turned away from the blonde.

Lucy felt her heart soar in happiness as she began stammering, her face became shadowed as her face burnt beet red, she could see Rogue was blushing slightly as well…did that mean something?

"Hey losers! How dare you forget the amazing Sting Eucliffe!" The cocky blonde grinned as he leaned on Lucy's shoulder annoying the smaller blonde, Sting had completely destroyed such a sweet moment between the bookworms.

'H-He r-ruined my m-moment with R-Rogue….THAT BASTARD!' Lucy raged mentally as her eyes twitched in annoyance.

"You stupid idiot! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Lucy yelled as she repeatedly hit Sting over and over as Sting held his head in pain.

"What'd I d- Ow! What'd I do Luce?!" Sting yelled in protest as he continued to get hit by the angry blonde girl.

"You ruined it! Stupid Baka! It's all your fault! I ha-,"

"Calm down Lu," Rogue huffed as he grabbed Lucy's hand causing the girl to freeze as her face burnt bright red as her heart began racing.

"I-I…..I…," Lucy couldn't form a sentence as her face became shadowed.

It took Rogue about twenty seconds to realize he was still holding Lucy's hand as his face became bright red, his blush deepened when he noticed Lucy was holding his hand in return.

'What the hell do I do?!' Rogue panicked mentally as he tried to think of what to do, on one hand he could keep holding her hand because he liked holding her hand (likes Lucy in general) and didn't feel like letting go but on the other hand…nope he was lost…one of the smartest people in Fiore junior high was officially confused.

"Hey guys! Pay attention we're here!" Sting yelled as both bookworms snapped out of it.

"R-Right," they stammered in unison as they released one another's hand reluctantly as they walked through the gates of the school.

The trio walked across school grounds until they came upon the large school building as they made their way inside and towards class 1-A. Once they were inside, they all made their way to their respective seats which, luckily for Lucy was right by the window with Rogue's desk to her right.

"Morning Lu-chan," Levy chirped as she walked over to her blonde friends desk.

"Morning Levy-chan, did you finish the book?" Lucy asked as all traces of her previous blush finally disappeared as she smiled up at Levy.

"Yeah it was amazing, it's so romantic," Levy chirped as she and Lucy began discussing how lovely the book was.

"You're still embarrassed," Sting snickered as he looked at Rogue who had his nose buried in a book, true to Sting's statement, Rogue was still blushing.

"Shut up," Rogue hissed as he kept his eyes on the page.

"Morning guys," Yukino greeted as she entered the classroom.

"Hey Yukino," Sting greeted as he wrapped his arms around Yukino's shoulders causing the girl to begin blushing.

"Umm….why is Rogue blushing?" Yukino asked as she looked at Rogue who was still trying to hide his blush behind his book.

"Shut up and stop acknowledging it already!" Rogue growled as he slammed his book shut as he allowed his head to hit the table in frustration.

"Rogue….are you okay?" Lucy asked as she looked at a red faced Rogue who still had his head on the desk.

The only answered Lucy got from Rogue was a groan as he refused to lift his head.

"Alright everyone take your seats!" Tami-Sensei chirped as she entered the room and grinned at her class.

"Hai Sensei!"

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-)

"What the hell is wrong with your lunch?" Sting questioned as he peered over Lucy's shoulder and into her hello kitty bento box.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's so….childish and girly," Sting huffed as Lucy glared at him furiously.

"Oh shut up, there is nothing wrong with my bento," Lucy hissed as she and Sting got into a glaring contest.

"I think Lu-chan's lunch is cute," Yukino chirped as she ate her own lunch.

"Rogue, where's your lunch?" Lucy asked as she looked at Rogue who was reading.

"I left it at home….," he deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the page.

Lucy let out a sigh of frustration as she yanked Rogue's book from his hand causing him to glare at her weakly.

"What the hell was that for?" Rogue questioned as he looked at Lucy.

"Here, take my lunch," Lucy offered as she smiled at Rogue as she pushed the bento over to him.

"Why?"

"Well, whenever I leave my lunch at home, you're always quick to give me yours so I thought it's time I return the favour," Lucy chirped as she smiled softly.

"I can't just take your lunch, I'm not even hungry," Rogue deadpanned as he locked eyes with Lucy.

The minute the words left Rogue's mouth, his stomach let out a loud growl causing an awkward silence to fall over the group of friends.

"Your stomach says otherwise, now here," Lucy giggled as she held up her chopsticks.

"But what about you, aren't you going to get hungry?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Here, let's make a deal, we can both share..see," Lucy mumbled as she quickly ate a piece of karaage as she picked up another piece of karaage with her chopsticks as she brought the chopsticks to Rogue's lip as he reluctantly ate the karaage.

'Wait a minute…that was an indirect kiss!' Lucy yelled mentally as her face slowly began to turn a dark shade of red.

"Lu…you alright?" Rogue asked as he looked at a red faced Lucy with worry.

"I c-can't b-believe it," Lucy stammered as her blush deepened.

"Umm believe what?" Everyone asked in unison as Lucy let out a dazed laugh.

"I think Blondie's lost it," Sting pointed out as Lucy continued to laugh quietly.

"Agreed," Yukino muttered as she continued eating.

* * *

(Timeskip –End of the Day-)

"Hey Lu, are you coming over to my house today?" Rogue asked as he stood by Lucy's side patiently waiting for the blonde to pack her things away.

"Y-Yeah, my mom has work today anyway," Lucy mumbled as she gave Rogue a small smile as she grabbed her bag.

"That reminds me, are you excited about the moon festival (made it up), you do remember it's happening tomorrow right?" Lucy asked as she and Rogue left the school building as they began walking to the latters house.

"I'm not excited but I do remember," Rogue stated as he placed his book into his bag.

"We've been going to the festival together ever since we were three," Lucy chuckled as she began reminiscing, she was right, her and Rogue attended the festival together every year since they were three, although Rogue usually just went because Lucy did.

"Yeah," Rogue grinned as he listened to Lucy ramble on about the past, he didn't mind when she started to ramble, in all honesty all it meant was he could talk to her with ease.

* * *

(Timeskip –At Rogue's House-)

"I always love coming to your house," Lucy chirped as she slipped off her shoes and left them by the door.

"Why?" Rogue questioned as he took off his own shoes as he and Lucy walked further into the house.

"It's a lot more fun than my house, apartments are cramped and you know it," Lucy explained as Rogue simply huffed.

"Oh…that reminds me…I kind of need to call my mom," Lucy mumbled as she and Rogue made their way upstairs towards Rogue's room.

"Stay here, I'll be back then," Rogue stated as he simply dropped his bag as he walked off to retrieve the phone so Lucy could tell her mother exactly where she would be.

Lucy sat on the edge of Rogue's bed as she looked around his room, she really did love going to his house, it was a lot better than being home in a cramped apartment. Her eyes went to a picture of Rogue and herself when they were younger, it had been taken on his birthday and Lucy wouldn't allow him to escape with taking a picture to remember his own birthday.

"I'm back, here," Rogue muttered as he handed the phone to Lucy who muttered a quiet thanks as she punched in her mothers phone number.

"Rogue! Are you home?!" A voice from downstairs called as Rogue heard the front door open and close as well as set of footsteps.

"Yeah! Lucy's here too!" Rogue yelled back as he looked at Lucy who had finished explaining to her mother where she was..that was fast.

"Here, come with me," Rogue grinned as he grabbed Lucy's hand and led her downstairs, just like earlier that day, Lucy's heart picked up its pace as her face burnt beet red.

"O-Ok," Lucy mumbled as her blush continued to deepen slowly.

"Hey mom, did you get it?" Rogue asked in an unusually excited voice as he dragged Lucy into the kitchen.

"Yes but first things first…hi Lucy!" Cassandra chirped as she pulled Lucy away from Rogue and into a tight hug.

"H-Mrs. C-Cheney," Lucy choked out as all the air escaped her lungs as she was being squished by the ecstatic green eyed woman.

"Mom, seriously let her go," Rogue deadpanned as he held a chocolate bar in his hand.

'Seriously…that was what he was excited about?' Lucy thought as she sweatdropped at Rogue who was still holding the chocolate.

"What, you don't want me hugging your girlfriend?" Cassandra giggled as she let go of Lucy while both young bookworms began blushing.

"W-We aren't dating!" They stammered in protest as they turned away from one another as their blush deepened.

"It's alright if you guys don't want to accept the fact that you're in a relationship just yet," Cassandra chirped as her grin didn't falter.

"W-We aren't in a relationship," Rogue muttered as he kept his back to Lucy.

"Tsk, keep denying it Rogue, onto a less amazing topic, Lucy darling, are you going to the moon festival?" Cassandra asked in excitement as the blushing girl nodded.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy mumbled as she continued to keep her back to Rogue.

"So tell me sweetheart, do you have a kimono?" Cassandra asked as she raised a slim eyebrow at Lucy.

"N-No….I don't," Lucy muttered as she kept her head down.

"Then we'll just go get you one," Cassandra chirped as she grabbed her keys and Lucy's wrist as she began pulling the blonde towards the front door.

"N-No, it's alright, you don't have to get me a kimono," Lucy muttered as she shook her head in protest.

"But I want to so let's go…Rogue stop groaning and let's go," Cassandra ordered as she turned around to glare at Rogue who really was groaning in protest.

"I don't want to go," Rogue complained as he let out another groan of annoyance and frustration.

"Aww, that's too bad, and look on the bright side, you get to watch your girlfriend dress up in a bunch of pretty kimonos," Cassandra chirped as she clapped her hands together while both Lucy and Rogue began blushing a deep shade of red….again.

"W-We aren't dating!" The two yelled in protest as Cassandra simply began laughing as she dragged them both out of the house.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Rogue sat there with an annoyed look on his face as he looked around the store. His mother had dragged him and Lucy off to the mall to buy Lucy a kimono for the festival tomorrow.

"Damn…my legs are asleep," Rogue muttered as he moved his legs, he'd been sitting for the last thirty-eight minutes and his legs had fallen asleep about….ten minutes ago.

"Alright Rogue! How does Lucy look in this one?" Cassandra asked as she pushed the blushing blonde out of the change room.

Rogue was at a lost for words as he looked at Lucy, his cheeks tinged pink as he tried to find the right words to say.

"S-So….how do I look?" Lucy muttered as she kept her head down as she found a new interest in her feet all of a sudden.

"I-I….you look b-beautiful," Rogue stammered as his blush deepened and he looked away in embarrassment.

Lucy's kimono truly was beautiful and suited her well, the kimono was white and came right above her knees, printed on the kimono were beautiful pink butterflies that made it look beautiful yet remain simple at the same time, the obi was a soft coral pink and outlined in white to match her kimono.

"T-Thank you," Lucy murmured as her face matched a shade of red that would rival Erza's hair.

"So Lucy, now it's up to you, do you want to keep that one or find another?" Cassandra asked as she looked at Lucy who nodded shyly.

"Y-Yes…I want it," Lucy mumbled as she kept her head down.

"Perfect, let's go get you changed back into your regular clothes," the bubbly women chirped as she and Lucy made their way back into the change room.

Rogue shifted in the uncomfortable seat as he looked down at the floor, his eyes shifted towards Lucy's hair pin which was now lying on the floor.

"Must've dropped it," Rogue murmured as he stood and picked up the hair pin as he held it in his hand gently.

Two minutes later, Lucy stepped out fully dressed in her school uniform while she held a small purse in her hand.

"Your mom said she's going to stay here and try on some more kimonos, she gave me some money and said we can go wherever," Lucy murmured as she looked at Rogue who was staring at her intensely.

"W-What….is there something on my face?" Lucy asked quietly as she began rubbing whatever imaginary item might be on her face.

"Here, come with me," Rogue ordered softly as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and led her towards a mirror located in the store.

"Rogue….what are you doing?" Lucy questioned as she looked in the mirror to see Rogue holding her hair gently.

"Don't worr-….here, gimme the elastic band on your hand," Rogue stated as Lucy raised an eyebrow at this but handed it to him anyway.

Rogue began to pull Lucy's blonde hair back into a high ponytail, he took the hair pin which was in his hand as he turned Lucy around as he used the pin and brushed her bangs off to the right as he kept them pinned there.

"There, done," Rogue huffed as he let go of Lucy's shoulders as the blonde turned around and began blushing as she looked at the simple yet beautiful hair

"T-Thank you Rogue….I really like it," Lucy mumbled with a small smile as she began fidgeting nervously.

"It's no big deal, now let's go…I'm starving," Rogue deadpanned as his stomach let out another growl as a short yet awkward silence fell between him and Lucy.

"Agreed, let's go get something then," Lucy chirped as she grabbed Rogue's wrist as she pulled him out of the store and through the mall.

"Seriously, you have too much energy," Rogue groaned as he followed after Lucy who seemed too excited, Lucy had let go of Rogue's wrist allowing him to simply jog after her.

"No I don't, it's just that I'm really hungry and I thi-," Lucy's sentence was cut short as she crashed into another person but simply bounced right off of them as she went flying towards the floor, luckily the person she ran into caught her by the back of her shirt right before she hit the ground leaving the blonde dangling by the back of her shirt.

"You alright?" The person asked as Lucy looked up to find the deep voice belonged to a tall and fit man, his face was shadowed by his messy black hair so it was hard for Lucy to know if he was pissed or not.

"Y-Yes…I'm sorry for running into you sir," Lucy apologized as she bowed sincerely once she had been lowered back to the ground.

"It's alright…just make sure you watch what your doing next time," the man stated dryly as he stuffed his hands into his pocket as he walked away without giving Lucy a chance to respond.

"Lu! You alright?" Rogue yelled as he ran over to Lucy who was just standing there.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, see, all good!" Lucy reassured as she grinned at Rogue who simply nodded skeptically as they walked off towards the food court.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later that night-)

Lucy sat up in her bed tiredly as she rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. The sound of hushed arguments reached her ears as she furrowed her eyebrows as she realized the arguing was coming from within her apartment.

"What's going on?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she quietly stood from her bed as she made her way over towards her bedroom door and slid it open just enough for her to peek out.

Lucy carefully looked out her door to find her mother arguing with someone else, the person was a tall and fit male with messy black hair and a pair of piercing dark blue eyes. Her mothers back was facing Lucy while the man was facing Lucy's direction but looking at Layla.

'Who the heck is that?' Lucy thought as she tried to listen carefully.

"Why, why the hell do you want from us! It was obvious you didn't care back the so why do you care now," Layla snapped harshly as she rubbed away her tears with one hand as she kept the other one crossed under her chest, it was obvious she was crying, Lucy could tell by the quiet whimpers coming from her mother or the way her voice shook.

Lucy could barely hear what the other man was saying but she could only make out a few words.

"…..stupid…mistakes…my daughter," the last two words was what really caused Lucy's eyes to widen as she continued to listen in on the conversation to the best of her ability.

'His daughter…is he talking about me?' Lucy thought as she began to space out as she started thinking.

Lucy had never met her father, as far as she knew, she never had one. Every time she wanted to know something about her father, her mother would always find a way to avoid the topic, the most Lucy had ever gotten out of her mother is that he walked out on them before she was born so now there was only one question on Lucy's mind.

'Is this man really my father?' Lucy thought as she looked up only for her breath to get caught in her throat as her brown eyes met a pair of piercing dark blue eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened as she quickly and quietly slid her door shut as she quietly ran over to her bed as she laid down and slid the covers over her head with her back facing the door. She heard a pair of footsteps coming towards her door as she closed her eyes as she heard her room door open.

"Leave her alone!" Layla shrieked as she grabbed his arm as she dug her nails into his arm in an attempt to get him away from Lucy.

Lucy could only let out a small and quiet whimper as she heard her mothers cries for him to leave her alone, she could only squeeze her eyes shut tighter when she felt her blanket being moved from over her head as she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed right next to her as she felt someone run their fingers through her hair.

* * *

(Timeskip, The Next Night)

"Sorry Lucy's taking so long, I promise she'll be ready soon," Layla apologized as she smiled kindly at Rogue who was sitting in the couch.

"It isn't really a big deal…to be honest I kind of expected it since my mom is helping her," Rogue deadpanned as Layla began chuckling but fell silent as the door to Lucy's room opened.

"Ta-dah! Presenting the lady of the night, Lucy!" Cassandra announced dramatically as she stepped out of the way so Layla and Rogue could see Lucy.

Lucy was now dressed in the kimono she had wanted earlier with the addition of a pair of traditional wooden sandals as well, he blonde hair had been put into two braids with each braid falling over her shoulders, her bangs had been pinned off to the right with the bow/clip Rogue had gotten for her, in her hand was a white paper fan with a pink cherry blossom with pink butterflies printed on it.

"So….how do I look?" Lucy murmured as she kept her head down shyly.

"Y-You look really nice," Rogue stammered as his cheeks tinged pink as he stood up from the couch.

"T-Thank you R-Rogue….let's go," Lucy mumbled with a small shy smile as she looked up and walked towards Rogue.

"Alright then let's go," Cassandra grinned as Lucy and Rogue nodded as they quietly walked out the door and down the hall towards the elevator.

"Cass, I need to talk to you about something," Layla mumbled as she locked the apartment door and turned to look at her long time best friend.

"Rogue, you have the money I gave you to keep earlier right?" Cassandra asked as she looked down the hall at Lucy and Rogue who were standing in front of the elevator.

"Um yeah…why?" Rogue questioned as he made sure he had his wallet in his pocket.

"You and Lucy go to the festival, me and Layla will be there soon, stay safe you two!" Cassandra chirped as she waved at the confused duo who simply shrugged it off as they entered the elevator.

"Cassandra, what'd you do that for?" Layla asked once the elevator doors closed, she turned to Cassandra who's usual happy look was replaced with one of pure seriousness.

"I can tell that whatever's upsetting you is serious, that's why I sent those two ahead," Cassandra deadpanned as she furrowed her eyebrows in worry as Layla let out a shaky sigh as she buried her face in her hands.

"Cass, I-I don't know what t-to do anymore…..h-he's coming b-back and I just can't stay as strong for Lucy anymore," Layla sobbed as she kept her face in her hands as tears streamed from her eyes.

Cassandra could only watch on sadly as her best friend broke down in front of her, the walls the blonde woman had put up around herself all came crashing down once more because of one person.

* * *

I'm done for now. I'm obviously going to write a part 2 but for now, I'm done. I'm sorry but I need time to think of what to write. I really hope you did enjoy because I had fun writing this one. I'm covered in bug bites since I literally just came back from camp. I may or may not bend lightly allergic when it comes to Mosquitos, if I get bit, that's it I'm like the marshmallow man from ghostbusters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reading


	39. Chapter 39: Giving Up

It's what you've all been waiting for…part two of giving up on love! It's been kind of hard coming up with ideas but I got an amazing idea for turning this into a short story, so if things are left off on an awkward note, don't worry about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy cause this took a lot of imagination and focus to do!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Giving Up

The tension in the classroom was at it's highest as students were separated into their little groups as they held quiet hushed conversations.

"Did you hear about Lucy and Sting?" One girl whispered as she and her friends sat in a small closed off group.

"Yeah, I heard they got rejected harshly,"

"That's not what I heard, I heard they found out before they could even say anything,"

"No, from what I heard, it sounds like they both got betrayed,"

Students all throughout the school were gossiping about last weeks events, apparently someone had seen and heard what went down between the twins, Lucy and Rogue and from that point out, gossip had spread like the black plague. There wasn't one person in the school who hadn't heard about the fact that Yukino and Rogue were going out, but that wasn't the reason why everyone was gossiping. It was mainly the fact that the twins had basically been…..rejected.

"Umm Levy-san, can I ask you a question?" A student asked as she walked over to Levy's desk and looked at the blue haired bookworm.

"Umm yeah sure, go ahead," Levy murmured as she closed her book and looked up at her fellow classmate.

"Well, since you're Lucy's best friend and all, I wanted to know something, is it true that her and Rogue were going out? I mean…I kind of heard that he cheated on her with Yukino and that Sting was dating Yukino," the girl rambled on as Levy narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"None of that is true, and on top of that, none of this is your business but if you must know, Lucy and Sting were practically betrayed by Yukino and Rogue respectively," Levy hissed loud enough as she glared at Rogue and Yukino venomously.

Other students who were eavesdropping began whispering once more as the hushed gossip began once more.

"Poor Lucy and Sting, weren't Yukino and Rogue their best friends?"

"I guess that's what I call being friend-zoned big time,"

The classroom fell silent as the classroom door slid open revealing two familiar blondes standing there as they stepped into the classroom.

"Lu-chan! You're here!" Levy yelled as she stood and hugged her best friend tightly as Lucy struggled to breathe.

Both Lucy and Sting had been missing for some mysterious "unknown" reason, they hadn't turned up at school for the past few days and people had begun drawing their own conclusions.

"It's the last day of school, we figured we might as well be here," Lucy murmured as Sting sat in the desk next to Levy's.

"She dragged me here….I didn't want to come," Sting muttered as his head hit the desk in frustration.

"Shut up Sting," Lucy stated as a dangerous smile remained on her face.

Across the classroom, a pair of red eyes were staring at Lucy as the blonde turned as brown met red, Lucy's cheeks tinged pink as she became saddened and turned back around quickly as she quickly turned back to Levy and Sting.

"Rogue, you alright?" Yukino asked as she looked at her boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Yeah…Im fine," Rogue muttered as he gave Yukino a small smile as he began to daze off again.

Lucy's laugh reached Rogue's ears as his eyes shifted over towards where Lucy was laughing with Levy.

'Shes faking it…I can tell,' Rogue thought as he kept his eyes trained on Lucy, it was obvious that she was.

"Good morning Rogue," Lucy chirped as she sat in her usual desk next to Rogue.

Rogue's eyes widened as he looked at Lucy who seemed perfectly fine, the last thing he was expecting was for Lucy to talk to him again…..ever.

"Oh….morning Lucy," Rogue muttered as he avoided Lucy's gaze, the tension between the two was awkward.

'Why'd I even bother opening my big mouth….nothing's ever going to be the same between us,' Lucy thought sadly as she kept her head down as she took a deep breath before she put back on her "happy go lucky" façade.

'Why didn't she say anything earlier dammit,' Rogue thought bitterly as he grit his teeth while his face became shadowed.

Maybe, just maybe if Lucy had said something earlier, this all could've been avoided….just maybe.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-)

"Lu-chan, where are you going?" Levy asked as she looked at her best friend with worry.

"I'm just going to eat on the roof…..I just need a bit of fresh air," Lucy murmured as she turned quickly and left the classroom as she hurried towards the roof.

A pair of eyes were narrowed and filled with worry as they watched the not so bubbly blonde leave the classroom.

"Rogue….do you think Lucy and Sting might…I don't know…talk to us ever again?" Yukino asked quietly as she kept her head down.

The couple had been feeling extremely guilty after what had gone down between the entire group.

"I…I don't know Yukino," Rogue admitted as he stared out the window blankly at the cherry blossom trees.

Lucy let out a shaky breath as she sat on the ground of the school roof as she stared off into the distance sadly as she pulled out her bento box and chopstick. The blonde ignored the sound of the doors to the roof opening, already having an idea of who it was.

"Alright Luce, what's the real reason you came up here," Sting questioned as he sat next to his sister, his own bento in his hands.

"I have no id-,"

"I know you're lying Luce so just spill it already, why are you up here?" Rogue asked again as he turned to his sister.

"How'd you know I was lying?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at her older brother.

"I'm your brother and BBB," Sting stated with a toothy grin as Lucy became confused.

"What the hell is a BFBB?" Lucy questioned as she put her bento down and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Best Friend Before Birth….duh, you were the idiot who came up with it when we were seven," Sting smirked as he began eating.

"Oh….I'm surprised you'd remember something like that," Lucy chuckled as she grinned at her brother.

"Whatever…..so why'd you come up here, I know the real reason isn't because you wanted "fresh air" so spill," Sting deadpanned as he narrowed his eyes at his sister carefully.

"I….fine, it's hard seeing them together, it hurts to watch….I don't want people to think I'm jealous or anything…that's why I'm keeping my distance," Lucy murmured as she buried her face in her knees.

"I agree with you on that one," Sting huffed as he continued eating in silence.

"Sting….why does love hurt so much?" Lucy asked quietly as she sniffled.

"Why would you as-….dammit Luce don't cry," Sting groaned as he looked at Lucy who had her face buried in her knees as she cried silently as her body shook with silent sobs.

"I-I can't help it…..i-it hurts so b-bad, w-watching them w-while everyone t-talks about what a c-cute couple they are, I don't want t-to sound jealous b-but still, it hurts dammit," Lucy hissed as she looked up and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Little did the two know, someone was listening in on their conversation as the two talked.

* * *

(Timeskip –End of the Day-) (I know it sucks)

"Luce, are you coming?" Sting questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he waited for Lucy.

"No, it's alright, you can go home without me," Lucy stated as Sting nodded as he turned to leave.

"Make sure nothing happens to your monkey ass loser," Sting smirked as Lucy glared at him.

"Asshole!" Lucy yelled as she threw a book at his head as it nailed him in the back of his head at the last second.

Lucy let out a quiet sigh as she finished gathering her things as she exited the classroom as she went to swap out her shoes. The blonde quietly hummed a soft tune as she quickly swapped her shoes as she left the school building and began walking across school grounds.

"I can't believe the school year's over already," Lucy mumbled as she looked at the falling cherry blossom petals.

"Lu…..can I talk to you," a voice called as Lucy froze, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was, she simply put on her largest grin as she turned around to face the person.

"Hi Rogue, som-,"

"Cut the crap and drop the act Lucy," Rogue deadpanned as he stared at Lucy blankly, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he stood there.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rogue," Lucy replied as she avoided eye contact with the red eyed teen.

"Oh really, all the smiles, the laughs, they're fake…I can tell, I know you're faking so just tell me whats up….please," Rogue muttered as he kept his eyes on Lucy.

"I….I don't need to tell you anything," Lucy whispered as her smile disappeared, she turned around as she began to walk away from Rogue.

"Is it because of me and Yukino?" Rogue questioned as Lucy froze as she kept her head down.

The tension between the two grew as an awkward silence fell over them.

"Do you know what it feels like to love someone who will never return your feelings…..it hurts….a lot," Lucy whispered as she kept her head down.

"Luc-,"

"No….I need to get this all off of my chest…..this is my only chance to do it," Lucy huffed as she took a deep breath as she turned around and looked Rogue dead in the eyes.

"It hurts just seeing you and Yukino together but at this point, I'm just going to have to get over it ya know…I'm not going to sit here like a jealous spoiled brat…I could never do that," Lucy murmured as the tears slowly began to fall from her eyes as she looked down at her shoes.

"I'm just going to have to suck it up….you and Yukino deserve to be happy and I can't just destroy something like that…..so I'll keep my distance, I have to realize that this isn't going to be like one of my stupid romance novels where everything works out for me in the end…so this is me….officially giving up," Lucy huffed as she took a shaky breath and looked back up at Rogue, Lucy froze as she heard a familiar voice calling for Rogue…...it was Yukino.

"I-I…I have to go now….sorry for bothering you with all this, I'll just be going now so y-you and Yukino can be alone together," Lucy stammered as she turned around and ran off before Rogue could do or say anything else.

The blonde continued running until she ran right into someone's chest as the person grabbed her arm and looked down at her.

"Oi Luce, why are you crying?" Natsu questioned as he looked down at his best friend.

"It's nothing Natsu….it's not like it matters anymore," Lucy murmured as she tugged her arm out of Natsu's grip as she took off running again.

* * *

(Timeskip –At Rogue's House-)

"Mom..I'm home," Rogue announced as he walked through the door and closed the door behind him, a frown set on his face as he kept his head down.

"Hi sweethea-..is everything alright?" Cassandra asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah….just perfect," Rogue muttered sarcastically as he walked upstairs, once he entered his room he simply threw his bag somewhere as he fell onto the bed.

"Ok then?...Ooh that reminds me! Something exciting is happening tomorrow," Cassandra chirped as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"What is it?" Rogue asked plainly as he remained laying face first down in his bed.

"Rogue….I can't believe you forgot tomorrow is the twins birthday…..wait…did something happen between you and them?" Cassandra asked quietly as she kept her green eyes focused on Rogue.

"Don't want to talk about it," Rogue muttered as he remained in his bed.

"Well….even if you guys did have some type of falling out…you should at least still wish them a happy birthday," Cassandra suggested as Rogue groaned in frustration.

"What's the point anymore….I'm pretty sure I just lost two of my closest friends," Rogue hissed bitterly as he clenched his fists.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

A loud and annoying ringing sound filled the room as Lucy let out a groan as she rolled over in her bed as she slammed her fist onto her alarm successfully shutting it up. The blonde quickly sat up in her bed as a large smile graced her features as she threw herself out of the bed as she ran towards the door. At that same moment, Sting was already up as he ran to his door and out into the hall only to run into Lucy.

"Happy Birthday Loser!" They yelled in unison as they punched the other in their shoulder before they burst out laughing.

"Why the hell do we do that every year?" Sting questioned as he held his now aching shoulder.

"I have no clue but it's always fun to do," Lucy chirped as she grinned deviously at Sting.

A knock on the door caught their attention as Lucy quickly hurried down the stairs as she opened the door only to find herself being tackled to the floor.

"Happy Birthday Luce!" Natsu, Gray, Erza and Levy yelled in unison as they dog piled the blonde.

"I exist too," Sting deadpanned as he stared at them blankly.

"Right….happy birthday Sting," they deadpanned as Sting sweatdropped.

"Lu-chan, what'd you do to your hair?" Levy asked curiously as she looked at Lucy.

"What….does it look weird?" Lucy asked as her friends all shook their head, the ends of Lucy's hair were now dyed a faded aqua blue which really complimented her.

"No, it actually suits you," Erza complimented as Lucy gave her a small thankful smile.

"So why are you guys here?" Sting questioned as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Simple, since it's your birthday, we figured we'd throw a beach party for you two," Levy explained as Lucy and Sting became confused.

"A party?"

"Don't you guys know what a party is? With cake and frie-,"

"We know what a party is Natsu! We just haven't had a proper birthday party in years so this means a lot," Lucy explained as a large grin graced her features.

"Well you two deserve a birthday party, we'll be waiting for you guys at the train station so get dressed and don't be late!" Erza yelled as she dragged an unwilling Natsu off towards the train station while Gray and Levy followed silently.

The twins quickly rushed up to their respective rooms as they grabbed whatever they may need for the beach including money, and a beach towel….duh..as well as their swimsuits. Less than even three minutes later, Sting was already ready as he exited his bedroom.

"Oi Luce! I'll meet you at the train station alright!" Sting announced as he left the house before Lucy could even say anything.

"Alright Lucy…you can't be sad today..it's your sixteenth birthday so cheer up alright," Lucy chirped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The blonde simply grabbed a simple white bikini with aqua polka dots all over it, she quickly put the bikini on as she simply slipped on a pair of short denim short shorts over it as well as a white crop top.

"Alright, today happy Lucy makes a proper comeback," Lucy encouraged as she stared at her reflection once more before grabbing her bag.

A knock on the door sounded as the blonde quickly rushed downstairs, when she opened the door, she wasn't expecting him to be standing there.

"R-Rogue….why are you here?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at her former love interest.

"Relax…..I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday….here," Rogue muttered as he handed Lucy a white box causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow as she opened the box carefully.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with silver charms spelling out her name with a golden star charm topping it off at the end.

"R-Rogue….it's beautiful…thank you," Lucy mumbled as she smiled at Rogue thankfully.

"It's no big deal….and I know things are probably never going to be the same between us ever again but I was hoping there was still a chance we could at least be friends," Rogue muttered as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I…I would love that," Lucy murmured as she kept her head down.

"What about you and Yukino?" Rogue questioned as he looked down at Lucy.

"It might take a while for me to trust her again….but I can still see us becoming friends somewhat," Lucy explained quietly as she began fidgeting awkwardly.

Rogue's eyes widened as he looked down at Lucy, he wasn't expecting any of the answers Lucy had just given him but being the kind and selfless person she was…he should've expected it.

"Anyways….happy birthday Lucy," Rogue muttered as he began avoiding her gaze again.

"Hey…what happened to calling me Lu?" Lucy asked jokingly as a small smile graced her features.

"It's awkward….J feel like you're supposed to hate me," Rogue huffed quietly as Lucy's eyes widened.

"I've known you for years…..I could never hate you," Lucy murmured as she tried to get her inconvenient blush to disappear.

"So….friends?" Rogue asked awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Of course, just make sure you don't go falling in love with me," Lucy joked quietly as she looked at Rogue who had turned to leave.

"Don't worry, I promise," Rogue chuckled as he began walking once more.

If only he knew how hard it would be to keep that promise.

* * *

And I'm done.

I'm sorry if this chapter was shitty or stupid but I had difficulty writing it and I really tried my best so I'm sorry I disappointed you all

RebelPanda


	40. Chapter 40: Bf Vs Gf: Las Vegas!

Ha I've done it! I've finally figured what to write for part 2 of Bf Vs. Gf:Summer Vacations so here you go! Please note I put a lot of work into this, it was tough to write. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Boyfriends Vs. Girlfriends: Las Vegas!

Lucy let out a soft groan as she began moving around only to find herself unable to do so since a pair of arms were secured around her waist. The blonde took notice of the fact that she was no longer on the balcony but in her bed instead.

'Rogue must've brought me back in here after I fell asleep,' Lucy thought as she smiled softly at this thought.

Speaking of Rogue, Lucy looked up to find him sleeping peacefully, his messy black hair fell in his face as Lucy smiled at this.

'I would say he looks pretty damn cute…if only he didn't have such a "badass" reputation,' Lucy thought with a quiet chuckle as she looked at Rogue.

The blonde slowly moved her hands up towards Rogue as she began playing with his hair which was surprisingly soft.

"I wonder what he'd do if I were to braid his hair," Lucy giggled as she took some of Rogue's hair in her hand.

"I'd be pissed, that's what," Rogue deadpanned as his eyes flew open causing Lucy to gasp in surprise as he grabbed her wrist.

"R-Rogue….I swear I wasn't going to do anything," Lucy chuckled nervously as she tried to free her wrist from Rogue's grip to no avail.

"Yeah right…," Rogue muttered as he flipped Lucy over so that she was now pinned underneath him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lucy asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow at her smirking boyfriend.

"Just going to teach you who's boss," Rogue purred as his red eyes filled with lust as he looked down at Lucy.

"What the hell is t-,"

Lucy was cut off by Rogue capturing her lips in a hungry kiss as he continued to hover over her. The blonde quickly gave into the kiss as she kissed back with as much passion as Rogue, Rogue ran his tongue across Lucy's lip asking for entrance which Lucy gladly granted him as the kiss between them deepened. Lucy tangled her hands in Rogue's messy black hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist as well. The two could've kept at it all morning, if a knock at the door hadn't caused them to break the kiss as Rogue huffed in annoyance.

"Why can't they ever find a different time to interrupt us," Rogue hissed as he rolled off of Lucy and onto the bed as he propped himself up on his arms.

"It could be my aunt, it's already eight anyway so we should probably get up," Lucy huffed as she stretched her arms once she stood as she walked over to the door.

Lucy opened the door to find Mira standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, did you just wake up?" Mira asked as she tilted her head at Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy yawned as she scratched her head as she looked at Mira.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up," Mira apologized as she bowed slightly.

"You didn't wake us up," Rogue deadpanned as he walked past Mira and out into the hall….with no shirt on still as Mira looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Were you two…..,"

"What?...W-Wait n-no! We weren't!," Lucy yelled as she dismissed Mira's previous suspicion.

The door to Yukino and Sting's room opened revealing the dishevelled and tired couple standing there.

"Morning Yuki-chan," Lucy and Mira greeted in unison as Yukino walked over to them and waved tiredly.

"Alright, I'm starving so can we please go?" Sting questioned as Lucy glared at him heatedly.

"That's what we're doing," Lucy huffed as she began walking as she quickened her pace as she caught up with Rogue.

"Lucy, whys the door open?" Mira asked as she looked at the door that lead outside to the front of the house, true to Mira's statement, both doors were wide open.

"I have no clue w-,"

Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence as the sound of barking caught her ears, Yukino let out a terrified whimper as she clung to Sting….Yukino was terrified of dogs any size. All of a sudden, a large wolf-like dog came barreling into the room as Lucy was tackled to the floor, this only caused Yukino to cling to Sting's back as she cried in embarrassment and terror.

"B-Bad…g-get off," Lucy laughed as the dog continued to hop all over her playfully, Rogue paled as a familiar deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"Reaper down," the deep voice ordered as a tall man with black hair and piercing dark blue eyes walked into the room, an aura of danger and authority surrounded him as the dog got off Lucy as it's tail wagged happily signaling it wanted to play.

"Dad you're here!" Lucy chirped as she stood as she threw herself at her father and hugged him tightly.

"Lucy…that's your dad?" Mira asked quietly as Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be in Italy?" Lucy questioned as she looked up at her father.

"I was, I decided it would be best to come back and at least see my only child before she leaves again," he deadpanned as he looked down at Lucy.

A quieter barking was heard as a small white dog ran into the room as Lucy squealed in excitement as she bent down and picked up the little white dog.

"Plue! No wonder I couldn't find you!...you took my dog to Italy?" Lucy questioned as her father simply shrugged it off.

"Anyways..guys, this is my father, Acnologia Akuma," Lucy introduced as she stood next to a father.

"Why's he here?" Acnologia questioned dryly as he pointed at Rogue who seemed paler than usual.

"He's my boyfriend….wait, what was that supposed to mean?!" Lucy yelled as she looked at her father who simply shrugged.

"I was hoping you broke up with him," Acnologia deadpanned as he kept his face devoid of emotion.

"Well I didn't," Lucy deadpanned as she glanced at her father out of the corner of her eye.

"Yukino, you're kind of suffocating me," Sting choked out as he tried to pry Yukino's arms from around his neck.

"Why's she clinging to his back?" Acnologia questioned as he pointed at Yukino who was pale in fear.

"Crap, I forgot she was afraid of dogs…sorry Yuki," Lucy apologized as she bowed at Yukino, Reaper was currently trying to hop up onto Sting, the dog simply thought Yukino was playing a game.

"Reaper," Acnologia ordered as he called the dog back to his side.

"T-Thank you," Yukino mumbled, her cheeks were pink in embarrassment as she kept her head.

"Umm….why don't we go to the kitchen?" Lucy suggested as everyone nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Acnologia deadpanned as he turned and walked back outside, Plue hopped out of Lucy's arm as he followed the intimidating man outside along with Reaper.

"Plue you traitor!" Lucy wailed as she fell to the floor.

* * *

(Timeskip –To the dining room-)

"So that's your dad," Sting deadpanned as they all looked at Lucy.

"Yup,"

"I can see why Emo-freak is afraid now," Laxus stated bluntly as they looked at Rogue who looked as if he were asleep at the moment.

"So Lucy…what type of dog is Reaper?" Mira asked as she continued to eat her her pancakes.

"Oh, she's a German Shepard and Husky mix," Lucy explained as she looked at Rogue who really was asleep.

"Wake up you loser," Lucy chuckled as she shoved Rogue causing him to fly out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Fuck….did you have to do that?" Rogue questioned as he remained face first down on the floor.

"No but it was fun….and worth it," Lucy chirped as she mumbled a quick apology as she noticed Rogue was now glaring at her.

"So Blondie, are you going to tell us where we're going?" Laxus questioned as he stared at Lucy who smirked deviously.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait," Lucy chirped as she stuck her tongue out at Sting who glared at her.

"So when do we leave?" Mira questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Whenever you guys are ready, Rogue let's go," Lucy stated as Rogue nodded as he followed Lucy out of the dining room.

(Timeskip -Lucy's Room-)

Lucy exited her bathroom to find Rogue laying on the bed in only a pair of baggy black jeans, his arms tucked behind his bed as he looked at Lucy.

"How comes you aren't ready?" Lucy questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Rogue.

"You aren't ready either," Rogue pointed out as he stood and walked over to Lucy and smirked down at her as he grabbed her by her waist as he pulled her close.

"I-I…..I….shut up," Lucy murmured as she glared up at Rogue who was still smirking.

Rogue wasn't wrong, all Lucy was dressed in so far was a lacy white bra and a matching lacy white thong, nothing more, nothing less.

"Can't we just stay here?" Rogue complained as he rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder.

"No we can't," Lucy deadpanned as she tried to free herself from Rogue's grip to no avail.

"I'm not going to let you go until you promise me one thing," Rogue purred as he felt Lucy tense up in his arms.

"And what's that?" Lucy asked as she shivered at the feeling of Rogue's cool breath against her neck.

"Later today, I get to do whatever I want with you," Rogue purred seductively as he licked the outer shell of Lucy's ear before backing up and towering over her once more.

"D-Deal," a stunned Lucy murmured as Rogue let go of her as he continued smirking.

Lucy let out a shuddery breath as she unclasped her bra as she let it fall to the floor, she was aware that Rogue was watching her but she didn't care. The blonde quickly grabbed a beautiful black halter styled mini dress that really suited her, the dress was form fitting and complimented Lucy's hourglass figure well, the straps of the dress were tied around her neck and revealed a lot of cleavage while the dress revealed a majority of her back including her back dimples which Rogue found incredibly sexy, on Lucy's left shoulder blade was a tattoo of her name in cursive and surrounded by small hearts and stars, the dress was extremely short, one wrong move and Lucy could flash the entire world, lastly, the blonde grabbed a pair of beige stiletto peep toe pumps to go with her dress.

"Well damn, don't you look sexy," Rogue murmured as he appeared behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist, the red eyed male had finally grabbed a simple tight black shirt which showed off just how toned he was.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Lucy joked as she escaped Rogue's embrace as she grabbed her black clutch purse as she left the room with Rogue in toe, luckily they had all packed their luggage into the limo a bit earlier on.

"Wow Lucy, you look sexy," Mira complimented as she turned to look at Lucy.

Mira wore a form fitting strapless black mini dress with a sweet heart neckline that revealed a lot of cleavage, multiple cut outs in the dress revealed Mira's waist as well as her stomach and belly button where a little silver piercing could be found, on her feet were a pair off strappy peep toe wedges.

"You look great too Mira," Lucy chirped as she slipped on her heels as she grabbed Rogue's arm to steady herself.

"I agree," Yukino grinned as she looked at Lucy's outfit.

Unlike the others, Yukino wore a form fitting white mini dress with long white sleeves with multiple cutouts in the sleeves, the dress also had cutouts along Yukino's sides as well, the dress was cut low revealing lots of Yukino's cleavage as well, on her feet were a pair of white peep toe pumps, all three girls were dressed to impressed and if looks could kill, their boyfriends would be six feet under right about now.

"You look amazing Yukino," Lucy complimented as she gave Yukino a thumbs up.

"Thanks Lu-chan," Yukino grinned as she smiled at Lucy thankfully.

"You guys can go on ahead to the limo, I have to say bye to my dad," Lucy explained as the others began to leave.

"Not you Rogue," Lucy deadpanned as she grabbed Rogue's wrist and pulled him back.

"Fuck," Rogue hissed under his breath as he stood next to Lucy.

Luckily it didn't take long for Acnologia to walk into the room as he looked down at Lucy.

"So you're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get there as soon as possible," Lucy explained as she looked up at her father.

"If your mother was here she'd be proud at how well you've matured," Acnologia stated proudly as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Thank you dad, that means a lot," Lucy murmured with a small smile as she hugged her father tightly before backing up.

"And you," Acnologia deadpanned as he pointed at a now nervous Rogue.

"Umm….,"

"Make sure you take care of my daughter or I'll fucking murder you," Acnologia growled as he glared at Rogue darkly.

"Don't worry, I'd rather die than ever let anything happen to Lucy," Rogue answered honestly as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist.

"Let's keep it that way…have fun in America Lucy," Acnologia muttered as he nodded at Lucy.

"Don't worry, I will, bye dad," Lucy chirped as she turned to leave with Rogue.

"Wait a minute, Lucy, since when do you have a tattoo?" Acnologia asked darkly as Lucy's face paled as she began to pull Rogue along as she sped up.

"W-What was that dad! Can't hear you bye!" Lucy yelled as she walked as fast as she could in her heels as a deadly aura surrounded her father.

"Lucy!"

* * *

(Timeskip –Later On-)

"Umm Lu-chan…where are we going?" Yukino questioned as she looked at Lucy who had her legs crossed.

"To the airport," Lucy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah but why are we driving this way, don't we have to go through the airport and what not?" Mira spoke up as she looked out her window.

"Not when we're going to be flying on a private jet," Lucy chirped as everyone but Rogue sweatdropped in shock.

"A private jet?!" Everyone yelled in shock as Lucy simply nodded as she leaned on Rogue.

"Yeah, when your dad owns a large scale company, things like these aren't such a big deal," Lucy deadpanned as she kept her arms folded in her lap as she kept her legs crossed.

"Most people who come from wealthy families are usually stuck up bitches," Laxus deadpanned as Rogue's eyes flew open as he glared at Laxus darkly.

"Well Lucy isn't like most people now is she," Rogue growled as he kept his arm draped across Lucy's shoulders.

"No need to get so protective Emo-Freak," Laxus shot back as he glared right back at Rogue.

"Both of you idiots stop glaring at each other," Lucy and Mira hissed in unison as Mira slapped Laxus in the back of his neck while Lucy grabbed Rogue's ear threatening to pull the piercing he had right out of his ear.

"Fine….fuck," both guys hissed under their breath as they crossed their arms.

The limo came to a stop as the driver exited the car and walked around to the other side were he opened the door as he gracefully helped Lucy, Yukino and Mira out.

"Thank you Aaron," Lucy smiled softly as she thanked him.

"It's not really a big deal Ms. Lucy but I appreciate the gesture," Aaron stated kindly as he smiled at Lucy.

"Well damn," Sting deadpanned as they all walked up the stairs and into the luxurious private jet.

"Holy crap this is so cool! Rogue, please don't tell me you've been on a private jet already," Yukino whined as she looked at Rogue who was already leaning back in his seat.

"Yup, I've been on vacation with Lucy multiple times, not to mention when we occasionally disappear some weekends," Rogue deadpanned as he closed his eyes and tucked his arms behind his head.

"Lucky bastard," Sting huffed as he glared at his best friend.

"Don't dare," Rogue smirked as he flipped the bird at Sting who continued glaring at Rogue.

"Laxus can you do me a favor and take a picture of us please," Lucy chirped as she threw her phone at Laxus who caught it with ease.

"Why me?" Laxus huffed as the girls threw their arms over one another shoulders as they grinned.

"I don't want Sting doing it because there's a possibility of that nosy idiot going through my private pictures," Lucy explained as her and the girls posed once more as Laxus quickly took the picture before handing Lucy's phone back to her.

"Private pictures? What, you send nudes to Emo-freak or something?" Laxus snickered as he sat back down in his own seat.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't but that information is none of your business," Lucy huffed as she sat down and crossed her legs as she went through her phone.

"I suggest you guys get some much needed rest, we're going to be on this flight for a while," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes closed.

"How long?"

"About 12 hours," Lucy deadpanned as Sting groaned in frustration.

"Then what was the point of you girls putting on those outfits?" The guys all questioned in unison.

"For pictures," the girls chirped in unison as the boys all sweatdropped at their answer.

"Besides, when we get to the hotel, we're going to drop off our stuff, head to a restaurant and then go to a nightclub," Lucy explained as she leaned on Rogue who wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Ooo, a nightclub….that reminds me, you still never told us where we're going," Yukino stated as she leaned back into her seat comfortably.

"Oh, I almost forgot…we're going to Las Vegas," Lucy deadpanned as Rogue took the opportunity to quickly plug his ears…..cue Mira and Yukino's excessive squealing.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"cy…..Lu….Lu wake up," Rogue huffed as he shook the blonde awake.

"Huh….are we there?" Lucy asked quietly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"We touched down a few minutes ago, I figured it would be best to leave you for a bit," Rogue explained as he stood and stretched his arms, his shirt raising a bit giving Lucy the perfect look of his v-line…oh how lucky she was to get a boyfriend like him.

"Rogue….my legs fell asleep," Lucy mumbled in embarrassment as she sat back down after trying to stand.

"Here, I'll carry you then," Rogue smirked as Lucy let out a little surprised shriek as Rogue scooped her up bridal style as he carried her out and into the waiting limo.

"Everything is so lit up and pretty," Yukino noted as she stared out the moving vehicle in see.

"Well it is Las Vegas," Lucy giggled as Sting let out a groan of frustration.

"I'm hungry," Sting complained as Laxus grunted in agreement.

"Which is why I'm searching for a suitable restaurant closest to the nightclub, so we can eat before you all drink to your hearts content," Lucy explained as she kept her eyes trained on her phone screen.

"How about that one?" Rogue suggested blankly as he pointed at the screen lazily.

"Anyone else in for "authentic" Japanese food," Lucy giggled as the girls grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Timeskip –At the restaurant-)

The entire group was sitting at one large table as they all read over the menus in their hands.

"Authentic my ass," Sting deadpanned as he looked around the restaurant.

"So Blondie, is there a limit to what we can order?" Laxus questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"No, order whatever you want," Lucy deadpanned as she kept her eyes on her menu, not looking up as everyone except Rogue's jaw dropped in shock.

"No fucking way you're serious?!" Laxus and Sting questioned as they looked at the smaller blonde.

"Yeah, order whatever," Lucy huffed as she dismissed them by waving her hand.

"Lucy, you know how much the guys can eat, are you sure you can handle that?" Yukino asked as she raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"Trust me, I can handle it,"

"Famous last words," Mira stated plainly as she down her menu as a waitress with dyed faded teal hair walked over to them.

Lucy spaced out as she kept her eyes on the menu as she looked over all the different options.

'Ebi tempura sounds yummy..or maybe I should stick with sushi…alright sushi for sure…ooh maybe some tonkatsu,' Lucy thought as her eyes glimmered in happiness as unconsciously began drooling.

"cy…..Lu…..Lucy!" Rogue yelled as he snapped the blonde out of it.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she noticed everyone was now looking at her.

"You kind of need to order, focus Lu," Rogue smirked as he flicked Lucy in her forehead causing her to whine in frustration and embarrassment.

"R-Right…I'll have umm, Karaage with a side of rice…I'd also like the takoyaki bowl as well with a glass of water," Lucy murmured as she placed her menu down as the waiter nodded before walking off.

"Eww, I still don't get how the fuck you find octopus delicious," Rogue mumbled as he groaned at the thought.

"That's right, I forgot you hate octopus….wait a minute, who the hell do you think you are criticizing what I ordered?! Also you ordered kaki fry which is disgusting!" Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue who glared right back at her.

"So? Kaki fry is oysters,"

"Oysters are disgusting," Lucy spat as she and Rogue buttered foreheads as they continued glaring at one another.

"So is octopus,"

"You guys always choose the worst time to fight," Yukino sweatdropped as she and the others stared at the arguing couple blankly.

"You can't even consider it fighting….more like creative debating," Mira chuckled as she watched the arguing couple.

"You know what, let's make a deal, I try takoyaki and you try kaki fry," Lucy suggested as Rogue grunted in agreement.

"Fine but don't expect me to like it," Rogue deadpanned as he crossed his arms and kept his eyes narrowed.

"Childish bastard," Lucy huffed as she kept her eyes narrowed at Rogue.

"They may be pissed now but half an hour from now their going to be playing tonsil hockey," Sting snickered as he looked at Lucy and Rogue who were glaring in opposite directions.

It didn't take long for their orders to arrive as Lucy and Rogue grabbed their chopsticks as the former reluctantly picked up the fried oyster while the latter did the same with the takoyaki.

"Alright let's do this," Rogue deadpanned as he stared at the small ball as if it were going to sprout wings and fly off to the moon.

"Fine 3…2..1," Lucy huffed as she brought her chopsticks to her lips as she bit into the fried oyster while Rogue ate the little takoyaki ball.

"…it isn't even that bad," Rogue muttered as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy couldn't even force herself to swallow the oyster as her cheeks puffed out.

"Lu…you alright?" Rogue questioned as he looked at his girlfriend who looked as if she were about to throw up.

Lucy simply shook her head as her hands flew to her mouth as she quickly stood and ran off to the bathroom as Rogue walked not too far behind her laughing at what had just happened.

"Well that ended horribly," Yukino deadpanned as Sting, who was currently stuffing his face with food, nodded in agreement.

Rogue currently leaned against the wall outside the women's bathroom as he smirked in amusement and tried to catch his breath after laughing as Lucy's failure.

"Lu you alright?" Rogue snickered as Lucy glared at him once she exited the bathroom.

"I hate you," Lucy hissed as she wiped her face with the napkin in her hand.

"Aww come on, you know it isn't true," Rogue purred in amusement as he looked down at an unamused Lucy.

"Don't talk to me," Lucy huffed childishly as she kept her head down as her face burnt bright red in embarrassment.

"No need to be so embarrassed Lu, I'll trade you my California rolls for your forgiveness," Rogue suggested as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her close so that her back was now pressing against him while he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"…deal,"

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

"I can't believe you ate all my takoyaki," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue who had his arms tucked behind his head as they walked.

"To be fair I gave you my California rolls and ebi fry," Rogue deadpanned as he looked down at an unamused Lucy.

"Whatever…oh look we're here," Lucy chirped as she pointed at the brightly lit nightclub.

"No way….Lucy the line is massive," Mira murmured as she looked at the line which practically went on for days.

"Trust me, we're getting in," Lucy grinned as she continued walking up to where the bouncers would be monitoring the door.

"How the hell are we supposed to get into a place like this," Laxus deadpanned as he narrowed his eyes at Lucy once they arrived at the front.

"Oh look, it's little Ms. Lucy…these guys with you?" The bouncer questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the others.

"Yes they are, thank you Matt," Lucy chirped as she and the others had been granted entrance to the popular nightclub.

"Alright how the hell did you do that without bribing him?" Laxus questioned as everyone looked at Lucy for answers.

"What?...my dad knows people, plus Matt is an old friend of his," Lucy answered as she turned to the others.

"You guys can drink to your hearts content while we go dance, let's go ladies!" Lucy cheered as she grabbed Mira and Yukino's wrists as they all walked off laughing to the crowd of dancing people.

"You heard Lucy," Rogue smirked as he walked over to the bar with the other two as they made themselves comfortable.

"Damn, who knew Blondie could plan something like this," Sting pointed out as Laxus and Rogue snickered in agreement.

"So what can I get you boys?" A seductive women with obviously dyed blonde hair purée as she leaned on the counter giving the boys a full view of her cleavage.

"Vodka on the rocks," Laxus deadpanned as Sting ordered the same thing.

"I see you boys are starting off heavy, what about you Doom and Gloom," the fake blonde asked as she looked at an uninterested Rogue.

"Same thing," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on Lucy, he smirked at the way Lucy's hips swayed to the music as she danced with the other girls.

"Tch, keeping your eyes on Blondie," Sting stated as he grabbed the glass and brought it to his lips as he felt the burning liquor trickle down his throat.

"Do whatever you losers want, I'd rather have Lucy at the moment," Rogue smirked as he grabbed his glass and quickly downed it's contents quickly and placed the glass back down before making his way over to the beautiful blonde.

Rogue creeped up behind the blonde as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his.

"L-…oh it's just you Rogue, thank god," Lucy sighed as she looked up at Rogue who was smirking back down at her.

"and what's that supposed to mean,"

"Well, there are tons of perverts, luckily the pervert that grabbed me just happened to be you," Lucy chuckled as she kept herself pressed against Rogue.

"So are you saying I'm aloud to grab you?" Rogue purred as he kept his hands on Lucy's waist.

"I don't know you tell me," Lucy replied as she began moving her hips to the song once more even though she was still pressed against Rogue, the blonde knew damn well that what she was doing was only going to turn Rogue on even more.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Rogue smirked deviously as his hands slowly moved up Lucy's waist.

After a few more minutes of dancing, if you could even call it that, Rogue dragged Lucy back to the bar as the blonde sat on the stool next to him while Rogue held the glass of vodka in his hand.

"I still don't get how your drinking vodka like its water," Lucy giggled as she leaned on the counter as Rogue downed the contents of the glass before placing it back on the bar.

"Well Lu, unlike you I'm petty damned good at holding my liquor, that reminds me, aren't you going to drink?" Rogue questioned as he looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"Nope, I don't feel like drinking until I pass out," Lucy answered as she crossed her legs.

"Sounds to me like you're too much of a coward to drink," Rogue taunted as he looked Lucy dead in her eyes knowing well that the blonde would fall right into his trap.

"What'd you just say?" Lucy asked as she narrowed her eyes at a smirking Rogue.

"You heard me, coward," Rogue smirked as he noticed the fierce look in Lucy's brown eyes, he had her right where he wanted her.

"You know what, screw it I'm drinking! Why don't you order me something then you heavy drinker," Lucy hissed as she kept her eyes narrowed at Rogue as the fake blonde walked back over to Rogue.

"You need something Mr Doom and Gloom?" The fake blonde purred as she purposely tried to get Rogue to look at the cleavage she was so gracefully exposing.

"Same thing as before except this time, I'll take a cosmopolitan for my girlfriend," Rogue smirked deviously as the bar tenders face fell at the words girlfriend as she walked off to get the desired drinks.

"Alright so what the hell is a cosmopolitan?" Lucy questioned as she looked up at Rogue.

"It's a vodka cocktail, sure you can handle it princess?" Rogue taunted as Lucy glared at him and grabbed the cocktail as the bar tender placed the drinks in front of them.

"Bottoms up," Rogue saluted as he held his glass up in the air along with Lucy as they both downed the contents of their respective drinks.

And that was how Rogue had ended up with a completely drunk off her ass Lucy less than half an hour later, when people said Lucy was a lightweight, they weren't joking.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour and a half later-)

"Oi Scar Face, Im taking Lucy back to the hotel so don't look for us," Rogue deadpanned as he steadied the drunken blonde who was giggling airily.

"Yeah sure whatever," Laxus deadpanned as he went back to drinking with Mira.

"Fuck you all! Im queen of the world!" Lucy giggled as Rogue huffed in frustration as he grabbed Lucy bridal style as he began to make his way back to the hotel.

"Lucy be quiet," Rogue huffed as he tried to get Lucy to stop yelling in his ear.

"Fine….hey wait a minute, you're carrying me like a groom would his bride, that's so romantic," Lucy cooed as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck.

Well that was a terrible idea, when Rogue wanted Lucy to get drunk, he meant a few drinks for her to loosen up, not for her to drink herself to the point where she wouldn't remember a thing the next morning.

"Nyaa..Rooogue~ what would you say if I was a cat girl?" Lucy purred as she licked Rogue's cheek causing the red eyed males eye to twitch in annoyance.

Rogue made it to the hotel as he took the elevator up to the seventh floor where their hotel room was located as he walked down the hall as he pulled out his key card granting them access to the room. He quickly kicked the door closed behind them and made his way over to the bed as he placed the blonde down carefully in the bed.

"I want to prance around in lingerie like one of those Victorias Secrets models, you would love that wouldn't you Rogue," Lucy purred as she kicked off her heels as she looked at Rogue seductively.

"Lucy come here," Rogue ordered as he pulled his shirt over his head and looked Lucy dead in her eyes.

"Ooo, are we going to do something?" Lucy asked as she went on her hands and knees as she crawled towards Rogue.

"You're drunk Lucy, I'm not going to do anything to you," Rogue deadpanned as he lay back in the bed and tucked his arms behind his head.

"That's so sweet of you," Lucy murmured as she fell onto Rogue as she straddled him with both her legs on either side of him as she looked down at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I looove you," Lucy chirped as she leaned down and placed both her hands on Rogue's chest.

"Yes….multiple times actually," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his hands tucked behind his head.

"Ooo…well I'll tell you what I love about you then," Lucy grinned as she traced hearts on Rogue's chest with her fingers.

"Alright well what do you love about me then?" Rogue questioned as he decided to play along, he knew drunk Lucy would admit something sober Lucy never would….ever.

"Well for starters, I love your abs and how toned you are…especially your V-line…it's just sooo damn sexy," Lucy purred as she traced her fingers along Rogue's toned chest.

"I love the fact that your eyes are red because they are so god damn unique," Lucy mumbled as she leaned down so that she was now face to face with Rogue.

"I love how pale you are because it suits you, I can never ever imagine you with a tan," Lucy joked as she let out an airy laugh.

"I love your hair because it's so fucking soft…and fun to play with while you're asleep," Lucy admitted as she ran her fingers through Rogue's messy black hair.

"I love your tattoos," Lucy smirked as she traced the tattoos Rogue had decorating his chest and left arm.

"And I really love your piercings," Lucy giggled as Rogue's eyes widened.

"Last time I checked you hated them," Rogue muttered as he looked Lucy dead in the eyes, Lucy saying she loved his piercings was something he wasn't expecting.

"Of course not silly, I would never admit I liked your piercings," Lucy chirped airily as her fingers gently brushed over the piercing in Rogue's left eyebrow as well as the three black helix piercings on his left ear along with the regular piercing in his left ear as well.

"They're cool and unique, just like your tattoos, it's what makes you….you, it also makes you a complete badass which I also love," Lucy purred as she began giggling as she hugged Rogue as she laid her head on his chest.

"and lastly…I love you, you aren't perfect but your mine and I love that fact, I love the fact that you're always willing to do anything for me, or that your so protective…it's realllly cute and sexy that your so protective, I love the little things you do with me, like stupid little good night texts or calling me in the middle of the night because you're bored….I love everything about you silly…never forget that all right?" Lucy mumbled as she began to succumb to her need to sleep and sober up.

"I love you too Lu," Rogue muttered as he smiled softly at the blondes words, he wrapped his arms around her as he listened to Lucy's soft snores meaning she'd finally given up on fighting the alcohol in her system and fell asleep.

Rogue snickered knowing Lucy would be embarrassed at the things she did while she was drunk off her ass…..like removing her panties in the middle of the nightclub. He also knew Lucy would be embarrassed about everything drunk her had told Rogue, it was all worth it though.

"Night Lu," Rogue muttered even though the blonde couldn't hear him, it wasn't long until Rogue fell asleep as well, one thing was for sure though, when the couple woke up, they'd be dealing with one hell of a hangover.

* * *

Ta dah! I finished this chapter…and stayed up so late to do it…oh well, who needs sleep? Sleep is for the weak! (Jacksepticeye reference anyone?) anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I put a lot of work into this. Leave a review to let me know how I did, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!

RebelPanda!


	41. Chapter 41: Bf Vs Gf: Christmas!

Hi my fellow Rolu lovers! I decided that I would grace you all with another chapter….my creativity drive is at an all time low. Sorry. Amazing news! For the next few chapters, I shall be writing all ideas I've scrapped for chapters because I've doubted myself or I self people would hate me for them. The reason I'm doing this is because since I'm reaching my 50th chapter milestone, which is a big deal for me, I thought, hey why not. So I hope you enjoy because we'll be doing a countdown to my grand 50th chapter….which I hope will be good enough. I know it might suck but please enjoy…or at least don't hate on me….sorry. Also, Bronze, I didn't know you were a jse fan too, and yes, I agree, Jacksepticeye for the win! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Boyfriend Vs. Girlfriend: A Wonderful Christmas

Rogue let out a groan as he tried to sit up in his bed but found himself unable to do so as he looked down at his torso.

"Oh, that's why," Rogue muttered as he looked down to find a still sleeping Lucy with her arms wrapped tightly around him and her head resting on his chest.

A devious smirk graced Rogue's features as he carefully shifted Lucy so that she was now beneath him as he hovered above the peacefully sleeping blonde. Rogue lowered himself onto Lucy as he began trailing searing hot kisses along the blondes neck and collarbone. Almost as if she were awake, Lucy let out a quiet moan as she pushed Rogue away and rolled over in the bed.

"Stupid perv," Lucy muttered in her sleep as she tucked her legs underneath her as she slept on her side.

"Hey, I take serious offense to being called that," Rogue deadpanned as he knew Lucy wouldn't be able to hear him.

His smirk didn't falter once as he simply rolled Lucy onto her back as he raised her tank top until it was right under her breasts as he dove down as he lead searing kisses down her stomach, his smirk only widened as he felt Lucy tense up, he continued going until he reached the top of Lucy's shorts.

"Rogue!" Lucy gasped as she let out another moan as Rogue sat up laughing as Lucy's cheeks tinged pink.

"Morning Lu," Rogue smirked as if he were innocent.

"Rogue~ that isn't funny…..and I was having such a nice dream too," Lucy murmured as Rogue continued laughing at her embarrassment.

"Why do I get the feeling your dreams involves what I was doing just now," Rogue smirked as he rolled over so he was on top of Lucy again.

"Stupid perv, that's considered rape if I'm sleeping," Lucy mumbled as her blush deepened.

"It isn't rape if you like it," Rogue purred as he leaned down and licked the outer shell of Lucy's ear causing the blonde to shiver in pleasure.

"G-Get off!" Lucy stammered as she shoved Rogue, who was laughing, off of her.

"Fine, fine," Rogue huffed as he got up off the floor and stretched his arms.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Lucy asked quietly as she stood from the bed as she walked over to one of her waiting suitcases as she opened it.

"I'm not in a rush to go back home," Rogue deadpanned as he simply grabbed a simple short sleeved black shirt with a barely noticeable dark grey fire symbol on Rogue's left shoulder, he also grabbed a pair of simple grey sweatpants.

"Why not?" Lucy asked curiously as she turned to Rogue.

Rogue had suggested that Lucy come to stay with him and his family, Lucy gladly agreed stating she thought his family was fun.

"You already know the answer to that one," Rogue smirked as he fell back onto his bed and tucked his arms behind his head.

"That isn't a proper reason," Lucy scolded jokingly as she finally found a suitable outfit.

The blonde was now dressed in a pair of thick black leggings that would keep her legs warm since it was obviously winter, she also wore a black tank top underneath a white knitted sweater with the words love in bold black letters with a black heart under it.

"Whatever," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at Lucy with an amused look.

"So when are we leaving?" Lucy questioned as she fell next to Rogue on the bed as she laid on her back.

"Whenever you want, but I was thinking, before we head to my house we should spend whatever time we have alone together in town before the green-eyed demon interferes," Rogue stated bluntly as he mentally cringed at just how nosy his mother could actually be.

"That…..actually sounds pretty nice, and it's winter too, and the town always looks so pretty around Christmas, that's sounds so romantic," Lucy chirped as she rolled onto Rogue who smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tch, don't underestimate me when it comes to planning certain things," Rogue stated as Lucy let out a quiet chuckle as Rogue removed his arms from around Lucy's waist as they both stood.

"Who said I was underestimating you in the first place," Lucy grinned as she walked out of Rogue's bedroom dragging her bags as she went to the front door of the dorm where she quickly put on her brown knee high boots.

"Whatever you say," Rogue smirked as he slung his own bag over his shoulder as he grabbed his own sneakers as he and Lucy left the dorm room.

"So what'd you have in mind for today?" Lucy asked as they boarded the elevator.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," Rogue grinned as the elevator quickly made it's way from the eight floor to the first, the couple exited the elevator once the doors opened as they began to leave the dorm building.

"Aww, that's no fair," Lucy whined as she pouted childishly as Rogue simply snickered at this.

"If I told you what I had planned, it would ruin my surprise," Rogue deadpanned as he and Lucy arrived at his car.

"Fine….," Lucy huffed as she and Rogue quickly stored their things in the car before they got into the car themselves.

"I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow, aren't you excited Rogue?" Lucy chirped as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Sure…I'm just glad we aren't going to be at the academy for two weeks," Rogue deadpanned as he started the engine.

"You're excited about the wrong thing," Lucy giggled as she looked out the window at the falling snow.

"Tch, whatever,"

* * *

(Timeskip –About Half an Hour Later-)

"Everything is so beautiful," Lucy stated in awe as she held Rogue's hand (aww!) as they walked through the beautifully decorated town.

"Still nothing compared to you," Rogue murmured as Lucy's cheeks became pink at the compliment.

"You're so sweet sometimes, you know that right?" Lucy smiled softly as she looked up at Rogue.

"Yeah but only with you," Rogue smirked as he and Lucy continued walking.

"That dress looks so amazing," Lucy stated in awe as she pulled away from Rogue and pressed her face against the glass as she stared at the dress in awe.

"I think I know where this is going," Rogue groaned as he facepalmed in frustration.

"Rogue~ can we please go in there, I promise I won't be long," Lucy reasoned as she turned around and grabbed Rogue's hands as she gave him her most innocent look.

"I….uhhh…fine?" Rogue huffed as he mentally facepalmed at his answer as Lucy began cheering in amusement as she dragged an unwilling Rogue, who's face went blank at the moment, into the store.

'Why the fuck do I always fall for that?!' Rogue raged mentally as he just let Lucy pull him around the store.

"I didn't even know this store existed, everything is so adorable! Rogue, you stay here," Lucy ordered happily as she pushed Rogue, who was still spaced out, into one of the many chairs.

'Fucking idiot why'd you say yes!' Rogue continued to rage mentally as his face became shadowed, it's not as if he had anything against his girlfriend shopping to her hearts content, it's just the fact that he was now stuck in a stupid chair in some stupid store.

"This dress looks so amazing…don't you think so Rogue?" Lucy chirped as she held the dress against herself , the only answer Lucy received from Rogue, was a groan, that was it, Rogue was officially brain dead.

* * *

(Timeskip –Hour and a half later-)

'How fucking long have I been sitting here?" Rogue thought as he was pretty much on the verge of falling asleep, his legs and ass had fallen asleep and he felt…..dead.

"I finally found the perfect outfit!" Lucy cheered as she grabbed Rogue's hand as she dragged him towards the cash registers.

For the most part, Rogue had spaced out as Lucy talked to the lady working at the counter as he leaned against the counter, he realized Lucy was about to pay as he quickly reacted and snatched her credit card from her hands.

"Rogue, what are you doing? I need to pay for my stuff," Lucy whined as she reached up trying to grab her credit card back from Rogue as he dangled it over her head.

"Relax Lu, I'm paying for you," Rogue deadpanned as he pulled out his own credit card.

"N-No! I can pay for myself now give it back!" Lucy yelled in protest as she struggled to grab her own credit card from Rogue, sometimes she hated how tall Rogue was, other times, she didn't.

"Too late," Rogue smirked as he proceeded to pay for Lucy's things.

"B-Baka, why'd you do that, I appreciate it and all but still, why'd you pay for me?" Lucy murmured as she and Rogue left the store.

"Number one, you're my girlfriend," Rogue deadpanned as he began listing off his reasons for why he paid.

"And number two, I kind of owe you since you're staying with me and my family for the two weeks," Rogue stated as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Rogue.

"Well, you could've gone back to your house for the two weeks to spend Christmas with your dad but instead, you're coming home with me," Rogue explained as Lucy let out a quiet giggle as she grabbed his hand.

"Baka, first of all, I think it's kind of silly you feel guilty, but to be completely honest, I'd rather spend time with you," Lucy smiled softly as she leaned into Rogue as they continued walking.

"You know I love you, right?" Rogue smirked as he kept his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders.

"So I've been told before," Lucy giggled as she stuck her tongue out at Rogue playfully.

After that, the two spent about another hour and a half spending time together, although this time, Lucy just simply allowed Rogue to drag her wherever this time. Although Lucy did find it extremely childish when Rogue had dragged them into an arcade, Lucy still found it completely cute how childishly her "badass" boyfriend could act sometimes.

"Seriously, which idiots get icecream in the winter?" Lucy chuckled as she looked up at Rogue.

"Us," Rogue replied as he and Lucy began laughing, Rogue had also dragged Lucy off to the icecream store claiming he just wanted chocolate icecream.

"That reminds me, what time is it?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Umm…it's…2:00," Lucy explained as Rogue mentally facepalmed.

"Shit," Rogue hissed as he grabbed Lucy and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she desperately tried to hold onto her cup of icecream as Rogue pulled her along.

"I told my mom we'd be there by 2:00, no doubt she's going to start drawing her own conclusions as to where we are," Rogue sweatdropped as Lucy began walking knowing just how…imaginative Rogue's mother could get sometimes.

* * *

(Timeskip –One Hour Later-)

"Lu, wake up," Rogue muttered as he shook the sleeping blonde.

"Ugh…five more minutes," Lucy mumbled as she rolled over in her seat, a devious smirk made it's way to Rogue's face as he unlocked the doors.

Rogue stepped out of the car as he walked around to Lucy's side and opened the door as he grabbed her and held her bridal style as he walked over to where a large pile of snow was.

"Whoops," Rogue deadpanned as he threw Lucy into the pile of the snow, he began laughing as Lucy's distressed cry reached his ears, the only downside was that his mother heard and came outside.

"Rogue you're here!" Cassandra chirped as she pulled Rogue into a tight hug.

"Hey mom," Rogue greeted plainly as he pulled away from his mothers hold.

"Umm, where's Lucy?" Cassandra asked as she looked around for the missing blonde.

"R-Rogue! Y-you jerk!" Lucy stammered as she was able to climb out of the massive pile of snow.

"You poor thing, what happened to you?" Cassandra asked as she helped Lucy up off the ground.

"T-That j-jerk…t-threw me i-into the snow….w-while I was sleeping," Lucy stammered as she began shivering but glared darkly at Rogue who was now laughing at her again.

"What? You wouldn't wake up," Rogue snickered as he simply shrugged it off.

"Let's get you inside and into some dry clothes," Cassandra suggested as she lead Lucy into the house.

About ten minutes later, Lucy was dressed in a black spaghetti tank top and a pair of grey sweats and white socks as she sat on the couch with a warm blanket wrapped around her body.

"Aww come on…I said I was sorry," Rogue huffed as he sat next to Lucy only to have her push him away as she let out a small sneeze.

"B-Baka…g-go away," Lucy mumbled as she took a tissue as she wiped her nose, thanks to Rogue, she was now sick, the top of her nose was even red.

"Fine…but you have to admit it was funny," Rogue smirked but reacted quickly as he caught the now empty box of tissues Lucy had thrown at him.

"Lu-chan!" A voice yelled as the blonde was tackled by a blue blur.

"L-Levy?" Lucy asked as she looked at the bluenette.

"Yup, what happened to you?" Levy asked as she looked at Lucy who let out another small and cute kitten sneeze.

"That idiot threw me into the snow while I was asleep," Lucy hissed as she pointed at Rogue who was standing there.

"That's a dick move even for you Ryos," Gajeel smirked as he walked into the living room as he slapped Rogue on the back knowing it would piss him off.

"Don't call me that, why the fuck are you here?" Rogue hissed as he glared murderously at Gajeel who was still smirking.

"Aww Rogue, no need to get so mad, I invited your aunt here," Cassandra explained as she walked back into the room with another box of tissues as Lucy muttered a small thank you.

"It's so nice to see you in person Rogue," a woman with chin length wavy black hair and a pair of bright green eyes grinned as she hugged Rogue briefly.

"Hey aunt Tara," Rogue greeted blankly as he began raging mentally, he didn't need Gajeel here pissing him off.

Rogue moved to sit next to Lucy in the couch only to have the blonde scoot away from him.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me," Rogue smirked as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder only for her to shrug it off.

"B-Baka, of course I am, if it wasn't for you, my nose wouldn't be running so much," Lucy hissed as she glared at Rogue bitterly.

"Fine, I'll do anything to make it up to you," Rogue reasoned as he looked Lucy dead in the eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at Rogue innocently, she would be innocent if it wasn't for the devious plans roaming about in her mind.

"Yup, you have my word,"

"Great, then take off your shirt," Lucy ordered as Rogue became confused but complied nonetheless.

"Now follow me," Lucy ordered as she tightened the blanket around herself as she grabbed Rogue and pulled him throughout the house.

"Seriously Lu, what are you doing?" Rogue questioned as he allowed Lucy to drag him throughout the house as she opened the front door and pulled him onto the front porch.

"Easy, just a little something I call revenge," Lucy smirked as she kicked Rogue off the porch and into a large pile of ironically and conveniently placed snow.

About twenty minutes later, both Lucy and Rogue were sitting in the couch sharing a blanket and surrounded by tissues, a scowl was etched into Rogue's features as Lucy smirked victoriously.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it," Lucy smirked as she leaned onto Rogue.

"…I hate being sick," Rogue deadpanned as he glared at the ceiling in annoyance, he didn't usually get sick but when he did, he was a lot more…..easily irritated.

"Join the club…Baka," Lucy giggled as she grabbed another tissue as she wiped her nose once more.

"Shut up," Rogue murmured as Lucy continued to giggle quietly.

* * *

(Timeskip –Around Midnight-)

"Lu….Lu wake up," Rogue whispered as he shook the sleeping blonde awake.

"Go away...," Lucy whined as she rolled over in the bed.

"Seriously Lu, get up," Rogue deadpanned as he shook the blonde a bit harder.

"Fine…I'm up, what'd do you want?" Lucy groaned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat on her knees and looked at a Rogue.

"Merry Christmas," Rogue smirked as he simply ignored Lucy's vicious glare.

"You woke me up for that?" Lucy hissed as she kept her brown eyes narrowed, normally the blonde was a happy person….but not when woken up at midnight.

"I woke you up because I wanted to give you this, close your eyes," Rogue muttered as he kept his hand hidden behind his back.

"I swear to mavis if it's anything dirty i-,"

"It isn't anything dirty, I promise..now open your eyes," Rogue ordered as he brushed Lucy's loose hair out of her face.

Lucy looked down at her neck to find a beautiful silver necklace dangling from her neck, hanging from the chain of the necklace was an elegant silver rose charm with golden thorned wrapping around the rose, all in all, it was beautiful.

"R-Rogue….it's beautiful," Lucy whispered as she smiled at Rogue.

"Still nothing compared to you," Rogue complimented as Lucy's cheeks tinged pink at the compliment.

"Thank you Rogue, I really mean it," Lucy murmured as she threw herself at Rogue as she tackled him back onto the bed and into a tight hug.

"It's no big deal," Rogue grinned as he returned Lucy's hug.

"Well, since you gave me this now, I might as well give you one of your presents now," Lucy smiled softly as she stood from the bed and made her way over to one of her suitcases.

"You don't have to,"

"I know but it's only fair," Lucy stated as she walked back to the bed as she pushed the box into Rogue's arms.

"What is it?" Rogue questioned as he began removing the wrapping paper.

"Well, remember when I accidentally broke your headphones over the summer…still sorry by the way," Lucy apologized as her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm not mad, but yes, I remember," Rogue deadpanned as he thought back to when Lucy had accidentally broken his precious headphones, he wasn't mad but it had taken two weeks for Lucy to stop apologizing.

"No fucking way, you actually replaced them? And these ones are better than my last," Rogue murmured as he held the box of the black beats studio in his hands.

"Well I finally decided to replace them, I know it isn't much of a present bu-,"

Lucy's rambling was cut off by Rogue gently grabbing her kiss as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips, Lucy's cheeks tinged pink as Rogue pulled away and looked at her.

"Was that to shut me up?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at Rogue.

"Well…yes and no, more of a thank you actually," Rogue smirked as he placed the box on the nightstand as he threw all the wrapping paper onto the floor.

"I hope you know I have more presents to give you," Lucy mumbled as she and Rogue fell back onto the bed.

"Same here, I just felt like I needed to give you that present early," Rogue explained as he wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Well thank you…I love this necklace," Lucy smiled softly as she buried her face in Rogue's shirt.

"I hope you know we're sleeping in," Rogue muttered as he kept his arms wrapped around Lucy.

"Way ahead of you on that one," Lucy giggled quietly as she just embraced Rogue's comforting warmth.

"I love you Rogue,"

"Love you too Lu," Rogue smiled softly as he and Lucy both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

And I'm done!

So what'd you guys think? I know it seems a bit rushed but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. The reason is well….I'm going to Ottawa for four days, yeah, I leave Monday morning. Dead serious. Anyways I hope you enjoy my countdown and enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know how I did in a review.

Thanks for reading, bye!

RebelPanda


	42. Chapter 42: A Forbidden Love

Hey guys, I'm back…as always. I really just want to get into this chapter, I'm excited. Just to answer a question, Ottawa is located in Ontario, Canada and the bus ride from my city is about 4-5 hours, not including the hour or so we spent at an OnRoute stop. Hope you Enjoy., I've always wanted to right this Drabble but I felt like people would hate and criticize me for it, but now, it's finally time I make myself happy.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

A Forbidden Love

"I know it's wrong for me to be with him, but I can't help it….why is everything so difficult," Lucy whispered to herself as she fell to her knees.

It wasn't as if she asked to be apart of this life, that was just the way it turned out. Nothing was going to stop her from loving him, not the rules, not any of the others, not even the celestial spirit king himself would prevent her from loving him.

* * *

(Somewhere Else)

"Damn, what the hell am I doing," Rogue muttered bitterly as he laid back in his bed with his arms tucked behind his bed while staring at the ceiling blankly.

"How the hell did this even happen," Rogue huffed as he thought back to the blonde.

"How would love between a Celestial Spirit and Mage work out….simple, it doesn't," Rogue chuckled bitterly as he answered his own question.

Rogue had fallen helplessly in love with a Celestial Spirit, of course the spirit had known this and returned his feelings wholeheartedly.

"I don't care if it's forbidden, nothing's ever going to stop me from loving you…..Lucy,"

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day, at the Crocus Train Station-)

"I fucking hate trains," Sting groaned as he stumbled off the train and flopped onto the platform.

Rogue had more common sense that Sting as the shadow dragon slayer was able to make himself comfortable on a bench as he laid there.

"Sting, you alright?" Yukino asked quietly as she sat on her knees next to the sick dragon slayer as she sweetly began running her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Trains," Sting groaned as he remained face first down on the platforms dirty floor.

"Rogue, you alright?" Yukino called out as she looked towards her teammate who looked paler than usual and still sick, the only answer she received from Rogue was a groan.

Yukino knew she would be of help to Rogue for multiple reasons so she decided to call out the only person she knew that could, the celestial Mage pulled a beautifully decorated play noun key from her key pouch as she held it up in the air.

"Open! Gate of the Chained Princess! Andromeda!" Yukino chanted as the spirit appeared with her usual puff of white smoke, the sound of the spirits shoes hitting the ground was heard as she ran over towards Rogue.

"Rogue, you motion sick idiot," the spirit giggled as she sat on her knees next to Rogue as she began running her fingers through his hair.

"Not my fault I'm a dragon slayer Lucy," Rogue groaned as he remained face first down in the bench.

"Do you want me to heal you so the effects go away faster?" Lucy asked kindly as she looked at Rogue, all she received was a nod from the sick slayer, a soft green glow enveloped Lucy's hands as she placed them on either sides of Rogue's face as she let her magic do it's job.

"Thanks Lu," Rogue whispered as the effects of the motion sickness left immediately, he sat up as he looked at the blonde spirit.

"It's no problem, since I've done what I needed to, I guess I'll go back now," Lucy muttered as she stood as she began fidgeting as she felt Rogue staring at her.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Yukino yelled as she stood and walked over to the confused spirit.

"Was there something else you needed?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I called you out because I wanted to know if you'd like to spend some time with Rogue, it has been a while since I've called you out, and we're in Crocus for a festival anyway, so what do you say?" Yukino smiled softly as she noticed Lucy was blushing at the thought of spending more time with Rogue.

"I…..I accept, it sounds like a lot of fun," Lucy mumbled with a small smile as she looked back at Rogue who was now standing and looking at her.

"I'll be back, just gimme a second," Lucy explained as she disappeared leaving behind the three Sabertooth members.

"I wonder why she went back," Yukino mumbled as she began thinking of why Lucy went back briefly, luckily the spirit returned.

"There, now I can be here without using up your magic," Lucy chirped as she walked over to Rogue while her blush deepened.

"You also changed," Rogue noted as he looked down at Lucy.

True to Rogue's statement, Lucy's original outfit had changed, rather than her usual Greek styled dress, Lucy now wore a white halter styled dress with the straps tied around her neck, the dress was form fitting but flowed out at her waist as it fell about mid thigh, the dress also revealed her entire back as well, lastly, on her feet were a pair of silver gladiator boots.

"Oh…you noticed?" Lucy mumbled as her cheeks became red.

"Don't worry, you look nice," Rogue complimented as he smiled softly at Lucy.

Normally the dragon slayer was cold and emotionless to everyone including his own teammates, but Lucy was different.

"T-Thank you," Lucy whispered as she simply grabbed Rogue's hand and held it as they began walking.

"Yukino…can we go get food now?" Sting groaned as he leaned onto the celestial Mage lazily.

"Fine…..guess what I had planned will have to wait until later," Yukino muttered as she looked at Rogue and Lucy out of the corner of her eyes.

'They're so cute together,' Yukino thought with a small smile as she turned her attention back to Sting who was dragging her in search of food.

* * *

(Timeskip – Half an hour later, at the restaurant-)

"So what type of festival is this?" Lucy asked as she looked at Yukino for answers while eating.

"The Festival of the Fallen Stars," Yukino explained as Lucy's eyes widened.

"I know that festival, The Fallen Stars," Lucy whispered as she put her chopsticks down.

"So I'm guessing you've heard the legend behind it then," Yukino noted as she looked up at Lucy.

"I do..," Lucy muttered as her face became shadowed.

The festival of the fallen stars was a big deal for celestial spirits, the day, a spirit could choose to give up their immortality.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

Lucy and Rogue were walking through town together as they looked at all the decorations.

"Lucy, how long can you keep your own gate open for?" Rogue asked as he kept his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders.

"Umm, about five days without returning, why?" Lucy asked as she looked at Rogue as he stopped walking as he looked down at her.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to spend the night with me when we go back to Shirotsume, that's all," Rogue explained as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her close to him as the blonde began blushing.

"O-Ok," Lucy stammered as she looked up at Rogue.

"Now let's go, I think I saw a chocolate shop back there somewhere," Rogue smirked as he began pulling Lucy back in that direction.

"You're love for chocolate is actually kind of ridiculous," Lucy giggled as she began jogging to keep up with Rogue as he pulled Lucy along.

"They have chocolate dipped strawberries," Rogue smirked knowing that chocolate dipped strawberries were Lucy's absolute favourite.

"Then stop stalling Baka! Let's go!" Lucy chirped as she began running to catch up with Rogue.

On the inside, Lucy's heart was racing as she mentally thought out her plan.

'Todays my only chance,' Lucy thought as she pushed aside her thoughts as she focused on Rogue.

* * *

(Later on that night) (sorry if it sucks)

The three Sabertooth members plus Lucy all stood on a hill overlooking Crocus as they took in the beautiful sights.

"The view is so beautiful," Yukino stated in awe as she leaned into Sting as they sat on the ground.

"Tch, I've seen better," Sting boasted as Yukino's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she hit Sting.

"Rogue, what do you think?" Lucy asked as she leaned into Rogue as they just stood there.

"It's calming, it'd be better if Sting wasn't here," Rogue deadpanned as he turned to glare at the dragon slayer who simply shrugged it off.

"Look, the stars," Yukino pointed out as everyone looked up at the sky as they looked at all the falling stars.

Lucy's face became shadowed as she turned to Rogue as she tapped on his arm causing him to look down at her.

"Lucy, you a-,"

Rogue was cut off as Lucy leaned up and pulled him down into a kiss as his eyes widened, it didn't take long for Rogue to kiss Lucy back as his arms snaked around her waist.

"No freaking way," Sting deadpanned as he and Yukino watched the two.

"That's so adorable," Yukino cooed as she mentally declared her otp official.

'I don't care if our love if forbidden! I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means having to give up my immortality!' Lucy yelled mentally as she felt her magic surround her body.

"What's happening?" Sting questioned as they noticed the golden glow Lucy was emitting, but something even weirder happened, Rogue's was surrounded by a deep purple glow as if reacting to Lucy.

"I don't know but something's happening to her key!" Yukino yelled, the celestial Mage was panicking, Lucy's key was now beginning to turn black in her hands as well as burn up.

The golden glow Lucy was emitting only grew brighter as she opened her eyes revealing they were a brilliant golden colour as well. Yukino gasped in shock as Lucy's key released a jolt of pure magical energy causing her to drop the key in shock, Lucy's key shattered into a million black pieces once it hit the ground as those pieces hovered into the air before fading away.

The golden glow and purple glow surrounding Rogue and Lucy respectively died out the minute the remaining pieces of Lucy's key faded away as her eyes returned to their honey brown colour as she and Rogue broke the kiss.

"Rogue," Lucy gasped out as she backwards, unconscious, luckily Rogue caught Lucy the minute before her key hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Sting asked as he and Yukino stood quickly, Yukino's hand now sported a red burn mark.

"That doesn't matter right now, we have to go to the guild now," Rogue ordered as he stood quickly as he held the unconscious blonde carefully.

"Why do w-,"

"Stop questioning me dammit! We have to go now," Rogue growled as he turned to look at his teammates.

Sting's eyes widened as he noticed never before seen emotions swimming in Rogue's eyes, worry and true fear.

"Yukino, just drop it and let's go," Sting ordered as he grabbed Yukino's wrist and dragged her along.

* * *

(Timeskip –At The Sabertooth Guild's Infirmary-)

It had been about a week since the incident at the Fallen Stars Festival and Lucy still hadn't woken up even once. Rogue hadn't left Lucy's side either, that night, Rogue had felt the severe drop in Lucy's magic once she had lost conscious, the blonde was practically on the verge of death that night. Yukino had taken to the guild's impressive library to try and find an explanation on the auras surrounding both Lucy and Rogue that night and why Lucy's key had released the jolt of magic before it broke. The sound of knocking echoed throughout the silent infirmary as Rogue simply ignored it.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Sting questioned as he crossed his arms and looked at Rogue.

Like all the other days, Rogue ignored the other slayer as his face remained shadowed by his hair. That's how it had been the past week, Sting coming into the infirmary to try and get Rogue to leave and do something like take a shower or go eat, but the result always ended up the same, Rogue just ignoring everyone.

"You think Lucy want to see you like this when she wakes up, you stink, the least you could do is go take a shower, relax, I'll be here to keep an eye on her," Sting suggested as he kept his arms crossed.

Miraculously, Rogue actually listened to Sting as he stood and left the infirmary.

"When the hell are you going to wake up Blondie," Sting muttered as he sat in the chair next to Lucy's infirmary bed.

"You have Yukino panicking about what the hell happened to you and your key, I don't think I've ever seen Rogue like that….hell, even I'm worried, you're like that annoying little sister I've always wanted," Sting admitted as he chuckled bitterly as he crossed his arms.

"You have a shit ton of explaining to do when you wake up Blondie," Sting huffed as he leaned back into the chair as he closed his eyes.

About twenty minutes later, quiet groan echoed throughout the room as Sting sat up and blinked tiredly as his eyes widened as he realized it was Lucy. The dragon slayer quickly left the room as he walked into the library as he grabbed the celestial mage's arm as he dragged her out of the room.

"Sting! What are you doing?! I'm in the middle of important research!" Yukino yelled as she struggled against the slayers grip.

"I think Blondie's starting to wake up," Sting explained as Yukino's struggling immediately ceased as Sting dragged her into the infirmary.

"Lucy!" Yukino yelled as she ran over and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Yukino….where..am I?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked around the room.

"You're in the guild's infirmary…Lucy, do you remember anything from the festival?" Yukino asked quietly as she studied Lucy's expression.

The doors to the infirmary opened revealing Rogue with the familiar small green exceed in his hands.

"R-Rogue," Lucy whispered as she met Rogue's red eyes as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight yet careful embrace.

"Thank god your alright," Rogue whispered as he buried his face in Lucy's neck as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"You have a shit ton of explaining to do Blondie," Sting stated gruffly as Yukino nodded as they looked at Lucy.

"Well…..what do you guys want to know?" Lucy asked quietly as she held a sleeping Frosch in her arms while Rogue stood next to her.

"Why your key broke, why you and Rogue were surrounded by those auras, everything, including why you passed out," Yukino stated as she looked Lucy dead in the eyes.

"Well….first things first…I'm no longer a celestial spirit," Lucy explained quietly as she held her head down.

"W-Wait what?!" The three questioned as they all looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Sting asked as he looked to Lucy for an answer.

"That night…..I gave up my immortality and life as a celestial spirit, that's why my key broke," Lucy explained quietly as she refused to meet any of their gazes.

"The night of the fallen stars as it was originally called, is a day when spirits can give up their immortality to be with the one they love….it all started after another constellation, Hydrus, gave up his immortality to be with a Mage, the celestial spirit king was enraged as many spirits began to give up their immortality to be with mere humans, so he limited visits, and created laws against this," Lucy began explaining as she took a deep breath before beginning again.

"But over the years, he noticed that many spirits were finding love with mages on Earthland, since they were immortal, many sat and watched as the one they loved grew old and passed on, so the laws were changed stating that a celestial spirit, can give up their immortality and life as a spirit…if they have found their soul mates…celestial mages have one mate forever, that's what the auras were, when celestial spirits find their mates, their auras typically sync up as their souls are bonded together," Lucy explained as she finally looked up at the three.

"So you and Rogue are-,"

"Yes….mates," Lucy mumbled as her cheeks burned bright red.

"I've known about the entire mate thing for a while," Rogue deadpanned as Sting's eyes widened.

"So Blondie is-,"

"My mate, I'm surprised you haven't noticed the partial mark," Rogue explained as Sting finally caught a slight glimpse of a black tattoo on Lucy's neck.

"So if you aren't a celestial spirit anymore…what about magic then?" Yukino asked as everyone fell silent waiting for Lucy's answer, Yukino was right, it probably meant Lucy had no magic what so ever.

"The celestial spirit king granted me the gift of keeping a trait of celestial magic as well as my original spirit magic," Lucy explained as she stretched her arms.

"So you're going to have to join a guild then," Sting smirked as he grabbed Lucy's arm a dragged her out of the infirmary.

"Sting you Baka! What are you doing!" Lucy yelled as she was dragged up the stairs and into another room.

"Easy, you're joining Sabertooth," Sting grinned as he ordered Yukino to grab the stamp kit as Rogue simply stood back and watched.

"W-wait what?" Lucy stammered as she stood once Sting let her go, she quickly fixed the short white nightgown she was wearing as she looked at Rogue for answers but he simply shrugged.

"Easy, you're joining my guild, now where do you want your guild mark and in what color," Sting questioned as he looked at Lucy excitedly.

"Umm….pink, left thigh," Lucy stated as Yukino nodded as she placed Lucy's new guild mark on her thigh.

"I've never been part of an actual guild before," Lucy stated as she looked at the guild mark curiously.

"It's pretty simple, trust me, also, we should introduce you to your new guild members," Yukino chirped as Lucy walked over to Rogue and looked up at him.

"You guys go ahead…..I need to talk with Rogue," Lucy mumbled as Sting and Yukino nodded as they left the room and locked the door behind them.

"There's something bothering you…I can tell," Lucy muttered as she walked over to Rogue and looked up at him.

"I guess nothing gets by you…..why'd you give up your immortality and life as a celestial spirit?" Rogue asked his piercing red eyes met Lucy's honey brown ones.

"Easy, everyday, other spirits told me I could never be with you because I was immortal and you weren't, they said things like our love was forbidden, I didn't care what anyone would say anymore, I wanted to be with you, giving up my immortality is a small price to pay," Lucy muttered with a soft smile as she began fidgeting nervously.

"I promise, nothing's ever going to stand in our way again," Rogue muttered as he leaned down and pulled Lucy into a sweet kiss as the blonde began kissing back, Lucy tangled her hands in Rogue's messy black hair as Rogue's arms snaked around Lucy's waist as he pushed Lucy up against the wall as Lucy wrapped her legs around Rogue in response.

The kiss between them deepened as Rogue ran his tongue over Lucy's lip asking for entrance which the blonde gladly granted. They broke the kiss momentarily as Rogue pulled his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor as the kiss between him and Lucy resumed. The two became lost in the heat of the moment as they completely forgot where they were, luckily the door was locked.

* * *

(Downstairs)

"Sting, why are you smirking?" Yukino asked as she looked at the dragon slayer.

"No reason, just a quick heads up, it probably isn't best to go back upstairs," Sting snickered as Yukino became confused.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Let's just say Rogue's about to officially mark his mate," Sting smirked as he was just glad he hadn't fully explained the dragon slayer mating process to Yukino.

* * *

And I'm done!

How'd you guys like it?! I understand if you didn't but this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time. I know it probably sucked but it made me happy enough that I'm actually posting it for the first time. This is like a possible two or three shot story so who knows, I may write other chapters on this. I hope you all enjoy! Also, nerdgirl, I think you met Osaka, not Ottawa, don't worry, it's an honest mistake.

RebelPanda

(Known as the Hipster Whale to friends)


	43. Chapter 43: Feeling Guilty

Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter, I've been wanting to write this one for quite a while now but continued scrapping so let's give it a try. Also, just in case no one has ever noticed, I tend to prefer writing Highschool:University Au because I find it easier to write cute, cuddly scenes. Also, rather than being like traditional Japanese schools, well spice it up by modelling it off American schools…..with a bit of Canadian…it just helps the plot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Feeling Guilty

"Damn I love when the girls have practice when we do," one of the many perverted members of the boys basketball team drooled as the watched the girls of the cheerleading team practice.

The boys team had currently reached the end of their practice as many of them remained to simply watch the girls pranced around in tiny shorts and sports bra.

"Damn they look so hot," another member commented as many began to make comments on some of the girls such as Mira, Cana and Lucy.

"Mira's so fucking hot,"

"Cana's got a pretty nice pair,"

"I just love the way Lucy's shorts keep riding up, she's got a nice ass,"

That lost comment caused Rogue's annoyance to spike as he stood and glared at Dobengal who had made the comment.

"Stop staring at my fucking girlfriend before I gouge your eyes out," Rogue growled as he grit his teeth as he kept his eyes narrowed at Dobengal.

"Who's eyes are you going to gouge out?" A bubbly voice asked as Rogue turned to find Lucy standing there with her typical kind smile.

"This bit-,"

"Shut it you stupid mutt, your stupid opinion isn't needed," Rogue deadpanned as he slammed his fist into Dobengal's jaw knocking him back causing Rogue to smirk victoriously.

"Rogue, did you have to do that?" Lucy asked as she was about to make sure Dobengal was okay only to have Rogue grab her wrist and pull her to his chest.

"Relax Lu…..it's not like I knocked him out," Rogue smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Actually…..that's where you're wrong," Lucy pointed out as she pointed towards the unconscious idiot.

"Oh well, not out problem," Rogue shrugged as he kept one arm wrapped around Lucy's waist as he lead her away.

Lucy shook her head as she broke from Rogue's grip and went to get her bag as she opened it and began making sure she had everything.

"You're still coming over to my place right?" Rogue asked as he slung his own bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah…you're parents don't mind right?" Lucy asked quietly as she stood while holding her bag.

"Of course not, you already know my parents love you," a Rogue smirked as he draped an arm over Lucy's shoulder as they began to leave the gym.

Lucy's cheeks tinged pink as she muttered a barely audible ok as she and Rogue left.

* * *

(Timeskip –At Rogue's House-)

"Did you really want icecream that bad?" Rogue deadpanned as he and Lucy walked into his bedroom as Rogue simply threw his gym bag into a random corner.

"Yup, I just couldn't resist," Lucy chirped as she fell back onto Rogue's bed, the icecream cup still in her hand as she continued to enjoy the cold treat.

"Pig," Rogue joked as he laid next to Lucy as the blonde turned to glare at him weakly.

"Baka, you shouldn't be talking, last time I checked you also pigged out on chocolate icecream so shaddup," Lucy stuck her tongue out at Rogue childishly.

"Whatever," Rogue muttered as he chuckled quietly and rolled over as he wrapped his arms around Lucy knowing damn well the blonde wouldn't want him hugging her right now.

"Eww Rogue, you're all sweaty let go of me," Lucy whined as she left her icecream on the nightstand beside Rogue's bed as she tried to push her hot yet gross and sweaty boyfriend off of her.

"Nah, I enjoy holding you like this," Rogue smirked as his grip on Lucy only tightened.

"Alright, let's make a deal, if you go take a shower you can hold me as much as you want, deal!" Lucy yelled as she tried to reason with Rogue.

"Sounds fine to me," Rogue deadpanned, mentally though, he was smirking and celebrating as he let go of Lucy and rolled out of the bed.

"Thank god," Lucy sighed as she sat up as she began blushing as she realized Rogue had already stripped down to just his boxers.

"Baka! Don't strip in front of me!" Lucy yelled as she hid her face in her knees as her face burnt bright red.

"What? You don't want to see more?" Rogue purred mockingly as he hooked his finger on the edge of his boxers, Lucy let out a shriek of embarrassment as she buried her face in her knees as Rogue began laughing.

"Baka," Lucy muttered as Rogue continued laughing.

"Tch whatever, if you want, you can go take a shower in my moms room," Rogue explained as he went into his closet and grabbed a bag that held Lucy's spare clothes, Lucy came over to Rogue's house so often that she had multiple change of clothes saved there.

"Alright," Lucy murmured, her voice barely audible as she kept her head down in embarrassment as she grabbed the bag containing her spare clothes as well as a spare towel Rogue had gotten for her.

Lucy shuffled off to the bathroom as Rogue stood in his room as he watched the blonde disappear into his mothers room, his smirk never once faltering because of the simple yet cute fact that Lucy got flustered so easily.

"Might as well go shower now," Rogue deadpanned as he slung his own towel over his shoulder as he made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

(About Twenty Minutes Later)

Lucy let out a quiet sigh as she exited the bathroom fully clothed. The blonde was now dressed in a black tank top with a chibi panda's face printed on it, her pajama bottoms were a pair of black and white plaid short shorts with the little white bow tied thanks to the need to tighten the waistband, to add to the cuteness of we outfit (Lucy couldn't resist) she also wore a white knit panda beanie complete with ears and a face. Lucy made her way into Rogue's room as she found him standing there, dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxers and black basketball shorts, both of which rode low revealing his v-line, Lucy bit her lip nervously as she realized drops of water still present on Rogue as it traveled over his tone abs and down his v-li-.

"H-Holy shit," Lucy stammered nervously as she made a mad dash for Rogue's bed as she buried her face in one of Rogue's pillow to hide her now burning red face.

"When did you get here?" Rogue questioned cluelessly as he looked at Lucy, he continued to run a towel through his still damp hair, completely unaware of just how attractive he actually was.

"I-I got here n-not too long ago," Lucy stammered as she kept her face buried in his pillow.

"….ok? Whatever, let's go," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Lucy and threw her over his shoulder causing the blonde to shriek in surprise.

"R-Rogue! What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled as she continued to slam her fists into Rogue's back as Rogue ignored her hits.

"You promised I could hold you as long as I want," Rogue smirked as he gently placed Lucy in the couch as he sat next to her.

"So what were you planning?" Lucy asked as she leaned on Rogue who had grabbed the television remote.

"Netflix marathon until we pass out," Rogue grinned as he noticed the similar grin that broke out on Lucy's face.

Netflix marathons were always the couples favorite way to spend time together, whether it be watching cheesy romance movies (Lucy) or creepy horror movies (courtesy of Rogue), the two always ended up cuddling or falling asleep on one another.

"You know what to do," Lucy chirped as her brown eyes twinkled in excitement as she and Rogue nodded before they both stood quickly as Rogue made his way upstairs as Lucy made her way into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the two were settled in the couch underneath a large warm blanket with a mug of cake (mug cake anyone?) in their hands.

"So who's choosing the movie this time?" Lucy asked as she continued to lean back onto Rogue's chest while looking up at him.

"You can choose it," Rogue offered as he handed the tv remote to Lucy.

Lucy nodded as she began searching through multiple movies, her eyes scanning over the titles as she found it difficult to choose a suitable movie…until her eyes landed on the perfect one.

"The fault in our stars? Didn't you read the book?" Rogue questioned as he looked down at Lucy who had already selected the movie.

"Yeah, I've been dying to watch it, now I have a chance to watch it with you," Lucy chirped as she rested her head on Rogue's chest as he smiled softly as they focused on the movie.

* * *

(Later that night)

Lucy and Rogue had long since fallen asleep, Rogue had his arms wrapped around the sleeping blonde as he kept her pulled against his chest. The movie had also just finished meaning the two had fell asleep before it had even reached it's conclusion. The front door opened as both Rogue's parents walked in discussing something that had happened earlier.

"That reminds me, Rogue said Lucy was coming over," Skiadrum deadpanned as he stood in the living room, he had forgotten to inform Cassandra earlier about it.

"Really?! I want to say hi to her!" Cassandra chirped as she made a mad dash for the stairs only to be held back by Skiadrum, it was no surprise that Cassandra enjoyed her son's girlfriend's presence.

"First of all, they aren't upstairs, they're right here, and second, you probably shouldn't wake them up," Skiadrum stated dryly as he looked at Cassandra who was mentally and physically celebrating.

"They're so cute together," Cassandra cooed as she pulled out a picture and snapped a picture as she and Skiadrum made their way upstairs and into their own room.

"Question, why are you so obsessed with them?" Skiadrum questioned bluntly as Cassandra turned to look at him.

"Stupid question, simple answer, they're bound to be together! It's like fate, destiny and I have been shipping them since second grade!" Cassandra chirped as Skiadrum facepalmed at her answer as he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Morning-)

Lucy let out a quiet groan as she shifted slightly before opening her eyes to find herself staring into Rogue's piercing red eyes.

"Morning Lu," Rogue muttered as he kept his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Lucy questioned tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just woke up," Rogue explained as he stood, only to realize Lucy kept her arms and legs wrapped around him as she kept her face buried in his chest, Rogue ignored this as he made his way upstairs with his blonde girlfriend clinging to him.

"Great, important question, why are we up so goddamn early?" Lucy asked as she let go of Rogue and made herself comfortable in his bed.

"I have practice this morning since the game is tomorrow, if you want you can stay here," Rogue offered as he kept on the basketball shorts he already had on as he grabbed a simple grey undershirt (tank top, I usually refer to them as undershirts unless I have a reason).

"I'll go with you, it's always fun to watch you practice," Lucy chirped as she stood from the bed, once again gratefully for the fact that she came over to Rogue's house so often that she had multiple saved outfits.

"I kind of need my good luck charm cheering me on anyways," Rogue smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as he pulled her close and leaned down as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Rogue always referred to Lucy as his good luck charm stating that he rarely lost whenever she was at the games.

"I am in no way, shape or form lucky," Lucy muttered as her cheeks became pink as she turned and grabbed the clothes she had stored in Rogue's closet as she turned her back to him as she began changing.

"You can keep denying it but it isn't going to stop being true," Rogue smirked as he grabbed clothes for after practice as a stuffed it into his gym bag.

Five minutes later, Lucy had swapped her adorable panda pajamas for and equally adorable mid-thigh length long sleeved denim skater dress, the dress was a light blue denim color and was buttoned up but due to Lucy's large chest, a few buttons had to be left undone revealing her collarbone and some cleavage, Lucy had left her hair down so it now flowed past her shoulders in soft waves.

"I'm assuming you're ready now," Rogue joked as he leaned against the doorframe and looked at Lucy who grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she nodded.

Lucy and Rogue quickly and quietly headed down the stairs as Rogue held his car keys in his hands, Rogue simply put on his basketball shoes while Lucy slipped on her open toed white wedges with and ankle strap.

"Alright let's go," Lucy chirped as she and Rogue headed outside and into Rogue's car.

* * *

(Timeskip –At The School, In The Gym-)

"Damn, I hate early morning practices," Sting complained as he lazily dribbled the ball in between his legs.

"For once I actually agree with Glow Stick," Natsu groaned as he laid face first down in the bleachers.

"Stop complaining Natsu, you knew you'd have to practice in the morning when you first joined," Lisanna huffed as she looked down at her boyfriend.

"Lisanna's right, Sting, what was the point of joining if all you're going to do is complain?" Yukino questioned as she looked at Sting.

"I like basketball," Sting shrugged as he stopped dribbling the ball as he kept it under his arm.

"I'll be taking that," a voice deadpanned as the ball was stolen from under Sting's arm causing to glare at the person.

"Fucking hell Rogue, you couldn't have gotten your own damn ball?" Sting growled as he glared at the red eyed teen.

"Too lazy," Rogue deadpanned as he dribbled the ball between his legs like Sting was earlier.

"Morning guys!" Lucy greeted as she sat on the bleachers next to Yukino and Lisanna.

"Morning Lu-chan," the girls greeted as they turned towards Lucy.

"So Lucy, did you finish the math assignment?" Yukino questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Yeah, I finished it in between cheer practice yesterday, remember," Lucy reminded her as Yukino finally remembered.

"Where the fuck is coach?" Gajeel growled as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Good point, what's the point of us waking up early if the ass is just going to show up on his own damn time," Sting muttered in annoyance as he grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Umm…guys," Lucy muttered as she and the girls bit their lips nervously.

"What is it Blondie, you're acting like the ass is behind us," Sting deadpanned as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Lucy.

"Actually, the ass is behind you," a deep voice muttered as Gajeel and Sting began sweating nervously.

"Oh…..hey coach," Sting chuckled nervously as Lucy and Yukino tried to hold back their fits of laughter.

"Well guess what guys! You can thank these two because as of now, you're doing suicides until you're told to stop!" Guildarts yelled as all members of the team groaned in unison.

"Way to go you fucking asshole," Rogue growled as he glared at Sting and Gajeel murderously.

The girls couldn't contain their laughter as the boys continued complaining as they all grabbed a ball as they got to work.

* * *

(Timeskip –After Practice-)

"I feel dead," Sting groaned as he exited the boys locker room and walked over to the girls as he collapsed onto the bleachers.

"Next time you shouldn't say anything," Yukino giggled as she sat next to Sting as he leaned on her.

"Lisanna…..," Natsu groaned as he flipped over and fell face first onto the gym floor.

"Natsu, get up, you're begin dramatic," Lisanna huffed as she stood and walked towards Natsu.

Gajeel was the next one to exit the locker rooms with his typical scowl as he pulled out his earphones.

"Gajeel, where's Rogue?" Lucy questioned as she realized Rogue was the only member of the team that she hadn't notice leave yet.

"I think the idiot fell asleep on the bench in the locker room," Gajeel deadpanned as he turned around and disappeared back into the locked room.

Gajeel returned two minutes later dragging Rogue out of the locker room by the back of his shirt. Rogue was now dressed in a short sleeved white shirt that showed off exactly how toned he was, the shirt had 'Brooklyn' and the number 87 printed on it in a bold black font, Rogue also wore a pair of baggy black jeans and his black and white basketball shoes (jordans), lastly, his usual black beanie was present as well.

"Don't fucking touch me," Rogue groaned as he swung his fist lazily as Gajeel released the back of his shirt.

"Rogue come on, we have history, you can sleep then," Lucy reasoned as she grabbed Rogue's arm.

"Sounds good to me," Rogue deadpanned as he let Lucy drag him out of the gym.

* * *

(Timeskip –End of the Day-) (Sorry if it's crappy)

"Lucy! You guys are still coming to the beach right?" Mira yelled as she looked at Lucy and Rogue who were heading towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys there," Lucy explained as she and Rogue got into his car as Rogue started the car.

"I forgot about the whole beach thing," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Figured you would," Lucy giggled as she slipped her phone into her bag as she leaned back into her seat.

The girls had been planning a beach trip since the guys had their basketball game tomorrow, they thought it would be a fun way to celebrate. Ten minutes later, Rogue was sitting on his bed waiting for Lucy to finish, Rogue simply wore a pair of black swim trunks with white tribal markings on the left leg.

"Lu, you done yet?" Rogue asked loudly as he tucked his arms behind his head as he laid there.

"Yup, how do I look?" Lucy asked shyly as she stood there in a brand new swimsuit she had bought just last week.

Lucy wore a teal mint bikini which was outlined in black, the top had black straps tied around her neck and back while the bottoms were tied at the side.

"You look sexy, now let's go," Rogue smirked as he leaned down and kissed Lucy on the cheek as the blonde began blushing.

"Alright, gimme a second," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed her phone and dropped it into her bag as she grabbed a long sleeved cropped white knitted sweater as she quickly slipped it on before following Rogue.

* * *

(Another Timeskip…..sorry)

"Finally you guys show up," Sting snorted as he looked at the couple as they walked through the sand.

"Sorry we're late….kind of my fault," Lucy apologized as she chuckled nervously as she pulled her shirt over her head as tossed it onto her beach towel.

"That's a cute bikini Lucy," Mira complimented as the blonde walked towards her and the other girls.

"Thanks, I bought it last week," Lucy chirped as she stood with the girls.

While the girls talked about everything from clothes to how their cheer routine would go tomorrow, the boys were currently playing basketball at one of the courts the beach had. Natsu smirked victoriously as he went for a lay up…..only to have Sting steal the ball last minute.

"Ass," Natsu grumbled as he glared at Sting who was now mocking him as he passed the ball to Rogue who went for the three as it went straight in.

"No fucking way the Dawn Valley team is going to stand a chance against us," Sting smirked cockily as the others all grunted in agreement.

"So what we're hearing is that you boys aren't worried at all?" Mira chirped as she and the other girls stood there dripping wet signalling they must've gone into the water.

"Nope," They all deadpanned as the girls refused to believe this.

"Aww come on Rogue, you're telling me you're not the least bit nervous?" Lucy asked as she placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at Rogue.

"Nope, not when I'm going to have my good luck charm there," Rogue smirked as his arms snaked around Lucy's waist as he pulled the now blushing blonde against his chest.

"Aww that's so adorable!" The other girls cooed as Lucy's blush only deepened.

"Last pair in the water has to go skinny dipping!" Sting declared as he grabbed Yukino's wrist and dragged her off.

It took a few seconds for everyone else to register what the idiot had said as they finally reacted. Rogue quickly picked Lucy up bridal style as he quickly ran towards the water with her in his arms as they were the second pair in the water followed by Laxus/Mira and Gajeel/Levy.

"Look's like you and Natsu are going to have to strip down Lisa-chan," Lucy giggled as she clung to Rogue's back as he stood in the water.

Everyone began laughing as Lisanna began yelling in protest as her face burnt bright red embarrassment.

* * *

(The Next Day –Game Day!-) (I'll be skipping a lot of stuff to get to what I've been dying to write about)

Needless to say, the gym was full of cheering and yelling as many students of both Magnolia High and Dawn Valley High chose to attend the game between both schools. Lucy stood there with a large grin on her face as she waved her black and white pom poms in the air as she stood a top the pyramid. Lucy along with all female members of the cheer team wore a typical cheerleading uniform in the schools colours, black and white, her blonde hair was left down as it flowed past her shoulders in soft waves. Like she had practiced, Lucy, along with Yukino who was standing a top the other tower, fell backwards in perfect unison as they turned their bodies before safely being caught by members who were waiting. Lucy, along with the rest of the cheer team made their way back towards the bleachers as they all sat, Lucy spotted the members of the boys basketball team in a huddle as they quickly discussed their plan.

"Everyone seems excited," Yukino pointed out as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I can see why, Dawn Valley is our biggest competition this season," Lucy chuckled as she and Yukino began talking.

Once the boys broke the huddle, Rogue's eyes found Lucy as he made his way over to the blonde.

"Oi Lu," Rogue called out as he caught Lucy's attention.

"Huh….yes Rogue?" Lucy asked with a small smile as she looked up at Rogue, Rogue wore the schools black and white basketball uniform while his hair had been pulled back into an effortless ponytail, on Rogue's left arm was a black detached basketball sleeve he typically wore whenever he was playing.

"Kiss for good luck?" Rogue asked with a devious grin as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Fine," Lucy giggled as she leaned up as she placed a sweet kiss on Rogue's lips as he returned the kiss.

"By the way, why don't you keep this," Rogue suggested as he pulled out a black bandana from the pocket of his shorts as he handed it to Lucy, Rogue usually never went anywhere without it.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Rogue.

"Yeah, you sh-,"

"Cheney! Get your ass over here, you aren't part of the starting line-up for no reason!" Guildarts yelled as Rogue turned back to Lucy.

"I'll talk to you later," Rogue shrugged as Lucy nodded as she sat back down on the bench.

Lucy looked down at the black bandana trying to decide what to do with it as she finally got a great idea, she simply used it to tie her hair up into a high ponytail. The game started as Magnolia quickly took control of the ball as Sting made his way up the court, he quickly passed it to Natsu who went for the lay up as the ball went straight in.

* * *

(Timeskip –Halftime-) (-insert apology here-)

Lucy's smile never once faltered as she waved at the crowd happily. Their school was currently winning which only made Lucy even happier.

"You seem happy," Rogue noted as he looked at Lucy who sat next to him, Lucy and the rest of the cheer team had just finished one of their many difficult routines.

"Why wouldn't I be? You guys are winning," Lucy grinned as she crossed her legs as she folded her hands in her lap.

A member of the Dawn Valley team came sauntering over to Lucy dressed in his white and green basketball uniform as he smirked down at Lucy.

"Umm, may I help you?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I would love to know if I can get you into my bed tonight," he stated cockily as he smirked at Lucy who stood angrily as she glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked in offense as she kept her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"You heard me babe, you seem like the type of girl who would sleep around with anyone, you also seem like a total b-,"

The Dawn Valley member's words were cut off as his head turned to the side as Lucy's hand connected with his cheek leaving a bright red hand print on his face.

"Hate to burst your bubble you pig, but I'm not that type of girl, and on another note, I have a boyfriend so back off," Lucy hissed as her glare only worsened.

"So? How about you ditch him for someone a million times better," he stated cockily as he held his cheek but continued smirking.

"How about you back the fuck off and leave my girlfriend alone," Rogue growled as he stood in between Lucy and the D.V member, his red eyes narrowed as he glared at the other teen murderously.

"How the fuck did you even snag a girl like this, must'v-,"

"Keep talking shit and I'll permanently shut your fucking mouth for you," Rogue threatened as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Rogue, it's alright, I seriously don't want you getting into a fight and into trouble," Lucy muttered as she stood in between Rogue and that arrogant pig as she grabbed Rogue's arm.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to the little blonde whor-,"

Once again, the pig was cut off but rather than being slapped, Lucy's fist connected with his jaw sending him stumbling back as his green eyes burned with rage.

"Keep in mind that Rogue is part of the basketball team meaning if he were to get into a fight with you, there would be consequences, but since I'm a member of the cheer team, things are a bit different so I suggest you bite your tongue or I'll be happy to cut it out for you," Lucy growled, a dangerous glint in her brown eyes as she hugged Rogue's arm.

The arrogant pig turned around as he muttered a string of curses and threats as he marched off.

"Pig, next time he opens his mouth I'll be demonstrating ninety-eight ways to stab a bitch," Lucy hissed as she sat on Rogue's lap once he sat on the bench.

"That's my girl," Rogue smirked proudly as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as he kissed her on the cheek sweetly causing the blonde to begin blushing.

The couple somehow failed to notice the arrogant pig was glaring at them murderously, his face red in anger and embarrassment as a bruise started to form where Lucy had hit him….needless to say the pig was seething in anger and newfound hatred.

* * *

(Small Timeskip)

Sting quickly passed the ball to Rogue who made his way down the court , his red eyes realized that the arrogant pig was the one guarding him at the moment.

'Might as well add insult to injury,' Rogue thought deviously as he mentally smirked.

The arrogant pig smirked knowing that Rogue wouldn't be able to get pass him, he also wouldn't be able to take the shot from so far and all his teammates were currently being blocked, to simplify, he was screwed. Rogue finally let his smirk become present as he quickly faked left, the arrogant pig fell for it as he tripped over his own feet as he collided with the floor, laughter filled Rogue's ears as he dribbled up to the three point line as he took the shot which went clean in. Rogue turned to smirk at the arrogant pig who was still on the floor as people continued laughing at him.

"All bark, no bite," Rogue taunted as he crossed his arms as he sneakily flipped the bird at the arrogant pig before turning back to the game.

* * *

(Another timeskip….apologies)

Rogue sat on the bench next to Lucy who was fidgeting a lot.

"Lucy, you alright?" Rogue questioned as he looked at the unusually fidgety blonde.

"I reallllyy have to pee but I don't want to miss the game," Lucy whined as she continued fidgeting.

"Just go, I'll tell you if anything good happens," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy muttered a quiet thank you before running out of the gym.

Rogue sat there for a while waiting for Lucy to return, except she never did.

'Why the hell would it take someone seven minutes to take a piss?' Rogue thought as he stood and left the gym in search of Lucy.

He froze as he heard two voices down the hall, they turned out to be the pig from D.V and Lucy, luckily Rogue was hidden from view but could still see that Lucy was pushed against a locked forcefully by that arrogant bastard.

"L-Let me go dammit!" Lucy yelled as she tried to fight back only to be slapped by the bastard, tears stung Lucy's eyes as she continued to struggle.

"Shut it bitch, you could've taken the easy way out and accepted my invitation to bed but you just had to be stubborn, I always get what I want in the end," The bastard smirked as he moved his hand up Lucy's thigh slowly as Lucy began struggling.

Rogue's red eyes burned with fury as he finally realized that bastard was planning on raping Lucy.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Rogue growled as he slammed his fist into the slimy bastards jaw sending him flying back onto the floor.

"Rogue!" Lucy cried out as she ran towards Rogue as she buried her face in Rogue's shirt.

"You again….you just couldn't mind your own fucking business could you?" The pig spat as he spat up blood onto the floor as he stood to his feet and glared at Lucy.

"I'll fucking murder you for laying a hand on her!" Rogue growled as he pushed Lucy away gently, Rogue glared at the slimy bastard, his red eyes darkened slightly with the intent to kill.

"Next time, mind your own fucking business!" The bastard growled as he was cut off by Rogue slamming his fist into his jaw once more, the bastard went flying into the locker successfully knocking all the wind out of him causing the bastard to slide down the locker.

Rogue walked over to Lucy who had been standing there silently as he looked down at Lucy with worry swimming in his red eyes.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Rogue asked quietly as he gently grabbed Lucy's chin and moved her head to the side as he noticed the hand prints on her neck as well as a bruise that was just starting to form.

"N-No, thank you Rogue," Lucy whispered as she buried her face in his jersey.

"I'm just glad I got here before he did anything else to you," Rogue muttered as he held Lucy close as he nuzzled her hair.

"Never turn your back on your opponent bitch!" The bastard growled as he lunged at Lucy.

Rogue's eyes widened as time seemed to slow down as he noticed what the bastard had in his hands, a long jagged knife, and he was aiming for Lucy. Rogue quickly reacted as he pushed Lucy out of the way sending the blonde flying back into a locker but out of the bastards line of attack, he just barely leaned back in time before the bastard could do any serious damage but wasn't so lucky when the knife was able to leave a small horizontal slice across the bridge of his nose. The bastard swung his arm again but this time, Rogue was unlucky as the knife dug straight into his shoulder as it tore through flesh.

"S-Shit," Rogue choked out as he fell to one knee while holding his bloody shoulder.

"Looks like you fucked u-,"

The bastards sentence was cut off as someone grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed him into a locker rendering him unconscious.

"Gajeel?" Rogue questioned hoarsely as he looked up at Gajeel.

"Rogue!" Lucy cried out as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to Rogue as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What the fuck happened out here?" Gajeel questioned as he looked down at Lucy and Rogue.

"Bastard was going to fucking try and rape Lucy but I stepped in before anything happened," Rogue explained as he hissed in pain as the searing pain in his shoulder only continued.

"G-Gajeel, gimme your bandana and go call an ambulance, please," Lucy begged quietly as Gajeel nodded before handing the blonde the bandana before running inside.

"R-Rogue….I'm so sorry…maybe if I had just kept quiet none of this would've happened," Lucy whimpered as she pressed the bandana against the wound trying to slow the bleeding.

"Relax Lu…everything's going to be alright," Rogue tried to reassure as he looked at the crying blonde.

"Stop downplaying the situation Rogue! Please! Everything isn't alright!" Lucy yelled as the tears only streamed down her face harder.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later on in the hospital-)

Most of the group sat in the waiting room in complete and utter silence as they waited to hear about Rogue. They'd been here for about an hour now and no matter what anyone tried to do, tension still ran high. Lucy hadn't spoken a word to anyone, she sat far away from everyone else with her knees drawn to her chest and her face buried in her knees. Levy looked up to notice a familiar nurse walking over to them as she decided to speak up.

"Mrs. Cheney, is Rogue alright?" Levy asked as she looked up at the green eyed woman.

Everyone was shocked that Rogue's mother was ironically the nurse left in charge of him, but everyone was shocked at the fact that the woman was able to keep and open mind about the situation and remained level-headed the entire time.

"Alright I guess, luckily none of the damage is going to render his arm useless for the rest of his life but surgery is going to have to be done to repair things like damaged tissue, and I'm pretty sure you guys already saw this one coming but the rest of your basketball season is out of question for Rogue," Cassandra explained as she sighed at the depressing aura in the room.

Hearing all those words only worsened the guilt Lucy was feeling, Lucy knew basketball was everything to Rogue so not being able to play for the rest of the season must've been hard for him to hear.

'Maybe if I didn't open my big mouth, none of this would've happened…why didn't I fight back instead of having Rogue fight for me…..why am I so weak?' Lucy thought bitterly as she silently cried.

"You guys can go visit him if you want, it's the third one down the hall on the left," Cassandra explained as she watched everyone stand as they made their way down the hall….everyone but Lucy that it.

"Lucy darling…..you alright? Aren't you going to see Rogue?" Cassandra asked as she stood in front of the blonde, worry evident in her green eyes.

"N-No,"

"Why not?"

"Because…..it's all my fault, w-why'd he have t-to go and p-push me out of the way….I-I could've d-dealt with it, I know how much h-he loves basketball and now it's all m-my fault he isn't able t-to play," Lucy whispered shakily as she looked up to reveal her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her nose was also red and tears were streaming down her face.

"Lucy-,"

"I-I'm sorry….I-I h-have to g-go," Lucy choked out as she grabbed her bag and took off running down the hall leaving the green eyed woman behind.

* * *

(Inside the room)

"Oh…hey guys," Rogue deadpanned as he sat in the bed cross legged, his shoulder had been bandaged while his arm had been placed in a sling.

"Rogue….we heard what happened….you know….about the basketball thing," Yukino muttered as the others all silently agreed.

"It's not really a big deal," Rogue huffed as he stared out the window.

"That sucks, you write with your left hand so what the hell are you supposed to do now?" Natsu stated stupidly as the others all facepalmed.

"Natsu…that isn't the big problem hers," Lisanna huffed as she looked at Natsu.

"But how's he supposed to write things like assignments and whatever, he uses his left hand to write doesn't he?" Natsu questioned as everyone sweatdropped at this.

"First of all, I was stabbed in the shoulder so my hand should be perfectly fine, second, if it were a case were my hand was affected, I'm ambidextrous so it wouldn't be such a big deal," Rogue explained bluntly as Natsu became confused.

"Ambi-what?"

"It means he can use both his left and right hand you fucking idiot," Gajeel deadpanned as Natsu's face fell in realization.

"Oh,"

"I'm just lucky that my arm isn't going to be useless for the rest of my life…..speaking of lucky….where's Lucy?" Rogue questioned as he realized the blonde was the only one not in the room.

"She took off crying not too long ago…I was trying to talk to her but I think she's feeling guilty," Cassandra explained as she stepped into the room…the only answer she received was a quiet "oh" from Rogue as his face became shadowed.

* * *

(Timeskip –A Couple Days Later-)

Rogue lay in his bed with a bored look on his face as he stared at his phone screen blankly. It's been a few days since he'd left the hospital and not once had Lucy come to visit, he couldn't really blame her though, from what he'd heard from the others, Lucy hadn't said a word to any of the others and none of them have seen her since that day at the hospital. Rogue's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he heard arguing in the hallway as he focused in on the voices.

"You have to go and see him! You can't keep avoiding this forever!" As voices that Rogue recognized to be both Mira and Levy yelled but it was the third voice that shocked him.

"L-Let me go! What if he doesn't want to see me!" The voice yelled in protest, the voice belonged to none other than Lucy.

Rogue stood to his feet as he stared at the door.

"Yes he does! Just go!" Mira yelled as she pulled open the door as she shoved Lucy into the room before slamming the door behind her.

Rogue silently studied Lucy as he noticed a few things, the bags under her eyes signal she probably has slept properly in a while, her eyes were puffy and red as well as her nose, dried tear tracks were also present on her face.

"R-Rogue," Lucy whispered shakily as she walked towards him slowly.

"Lucy," Rogue muttered as he looked down at the blonde.

"R-Rogue, I'm so sorry," Lucy whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in Rogue's shirt wetting it with tears.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Rogue asked quietly as he wrapped his arm around Lucy.

"It's all my fault, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten stabbed," Lucy muttered as she avoided making eye contact with Rogue.

"Lu…look at me," Rogue whispered as the blonde reluctantly looked at him.

"I knew I probably would have gotten stabbed when I pushed you out of the way, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if you had gotten stabbed instead," Rogue admitted as he looked Lucy in the eyes.

"But-,"

"I'd take a bullet for you if I needed to, I'd rather live with the scars than see you with even the smallest of scars, you're too beautiful to live with any scars," Rogue smiled softly as he looked down at Lucy who was now blushing.

"So….you don't hate me or anything?" Lucy asked quietly as she stared into Rogue's red eyes.

"I could never hate you…no matter what happens," Rogue admitted as he buried his face in Lucy's neck.

"Love you Rogue," Lucy muttered as she kept her arms wrapped around him c

"Love you too Lu,"

The couple had somehow failed to notice the sound of Mira and Levy squealing in excitement as they had been eavesdropping the entire time….leave it up to those two to ruin a completely sweet and romantic moment.

* * *

And done!

I hope you enjoyed because I had a hard time debating wether or not this chapter was good or not and if I delete it or not. Also, nerdgirl, I'm sorry if I made you feel stupid by correcting you, it wasn't my intention at all, I feel bad now…for the record, you aren't dumb, if it makes you feel any better, I actually made that mistake when I first moved to Canada and it happened in front of my entire class. I hope you guys all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

RebelPanda


	44. Chapter 44: Young Mages

Hello my friends! I am back with a brand new Rolu Drabble. I've wanted to write this chapter for quite some time and I've actually scrapped it many different times, but, like I had previously mentioned, the next several chapters shall be all my rejected drabbles, power to the rejects!

Anyways, this Drabble is actually a request from Koala that I haven't gotten around to so I thought now would be best to write it. Also, the crew are in Junior High but they attend a magical academy for all ages, that's right, Modern Magic Au! I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Young Mages

Rogue sat in one of the many comfortable chairs as his eyes scanned the page. The young dragon slayer rather enjoyed the silence of the library as he kept his nose buried in his book. With friends like his, silence was a rather rare moment and should be enjoyed whenever it came around.

"Oi Rogue!"

And there goes the much valued silence.

"What do you want Sting?" Rogue huffed in annoyance as she slammed his book shut as he turned to glare at his long time friend.

"Blondie's looking for you, we all were," Sting explained as he stood there with his usual toothy grin.

"Rogue! There you are!" A familiar bubbly voice yelled as the geeky blonde came running into the library, her usual red glasses were missing as well, Rogue always seemed to pay attention to the little details when it came to her.

"Oh, hey Lu," Rogue greeted as he gave the blonde a small smile as he looked at the blonde.

"Wait, how comes she gets the friendly greeting and I don't?" Sting questioned as he looked at Rogue.

"Shut up Sting," Rogue deadpanned as he glared at his fellow dragon slayer.

"I should've known you were here all this time, sorry I didn't come to read with you as usual but thanks to this idiot," Lucy huffed as she glared at Sting who glared right back at her.

"How is it my fault you lost your glasses Loser!" Sting growled as he and Lucy but foreheads.

"You took them from me and now I can't find them!" Lucy growled back as her eyes narrowed further.

"Lu-chan! Sting! Stop it!" Yukino yelled as she tried to stop the two from fighting like they usually did.

"Butt out!" Lucy and Sting yelled as their glares were directed at Yukino who began to shuffle away nervously.

Rogue huffed in annoyance as he watched the argument, this was practically a typical day for the four friends, Rogue's patience continued to wear out as he glared at the arguing blondes.

"Will both of you just shut up already!" Rogue growled as the two blondes flinched as they backed up nervously.

"R-Right…sorry," the two stammered in unison as Sting chuckled nervously as Lucy bit her lip nervously as she kept her head down.

"So….you guys know we're still aloud to go into town, it isn't past time yet," Yukino suggested as she looked between her three friends nervously.

All mages of the Fiore Academy of Magic were allowed to leave campus after classes. The campus had rules set in place to insure the safety of it's students, if going on, all students in the High-school grade levels had to be back by 10:30 latest, the rules were set a bit differently for it's younger students who had to be back by 9:00 latest.

"Yeah, sure why not," Sting shrugged as he stood next to Yukino.

"Lu-chan..what about you?" Yukino asked as she looked at the geeky blonde who had gone quiet.

"I…..sure," Lucy mumbled as she pulled the hood of her Harley Quinn sweater up over her head.

"By the way, I found your glasses earlier, I was trying to tell you," Yukino smiled as she handed Lucy her red framed glasses.

"Thanks Yuki-chan," Lucy muttered as she took her glasses as she wiped them off in her sleeve before placing them back on her face.

The group left the academy's library as they began to leave the campus, as they walked, Sting and Yukino walked ahead of Lucy and Rogue, Rogue realized Lucy was being unusually quiet as he realized why.

"Umm, Lu," Rogue muttered as he tapped the blonde on her shoulder as she turned to look at him.

"Yes Rogue?"

"I just wanted to…..apologize for….yelling at you earlier," Rogue apologized as a light blush settled on his cheeks as he avoided Lucy's gaze.

"I-It's alright, it's not like I can blame you or anything, I can see how me and Sting constantly fighting would get annoying so it isn't really a big deal,"Lucy mumbled as she adjusted her glasses as she clasped her hands in front of her as she blushed slightly.

"So…..we're cool?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Y-Yeah…we're cool," Lucy smiled softly as she looked at Rogue.

"Are you guys done flirting yet? We don't have much time until we have we have to go back," Sting smirked as he looked back at the two blushing bookworms.

"We aren't flirting!"

* * *

(Timeskip)

"We should go there," Lucy suggested as she pointed at a lit up ice cream parlor.

"Umm, Lu-chan, when we go back to the academy we're going to have dinner…wouldn't that spoil our appetites?" Yukino stated as they walked into the ice cream parlor.

"Who cares, ice cream is ice cream," Sting stated as he stared at the many different flavors they had.

Lucy began searching through her Harley Quinn messenger purse for her student card…only to find it missing.

"Guys…I can't find my student card," Lucy stated as she continued to frantically search through her bag.

Every student at the academy received a student card, they worked just like credit cards and actually had monetary value stored on them. All high school level students at the academy had to go on missions or find alternative ways to earn the money they had on their cards, for younger students, it was slightly different, their parents usually sent them money since they weren't allowed to go on missions without supervision from a teacher.

"It's alright Lu, I'll just pay for you," Rogue stated as Lucy's eyes widened.

"It's alright, you don't have to," Lucy murmured as her cheeks tinged red.

"Relax, it's no big deal…so which ice cream do you want?" Rogue asked as he smiled at Lucy softly causing the blondes heart to speed up as her blush deepened.

"I-I….s-strawberry is fine," Lucy stammered as her she pulled on her pigtails nervously as she began fidgeting. (Harley Quinn inspired outfit…pigtails..get it?)

'What if he likes me? What if he does like me! It's probably just a friend thing….friends do that right?' Lucy debated mentally as her blush only continued to deepen.

"Here, I got the mini marshmallows because I remembered how much you love them," Rogue muttered as he blushed slightly as he avoided Lucy's gaze while handing her the bowl of ice cream.

"T-Thank you," Lucy murmured as she took the bowl, her heart sped up as her and Rogue's hands momentarily touched.

"Alright guys, let's just eat it while we walk, I don't feel like getting in trouble for being late again," Yukino stated as she glared at Sting weakly as they all left.

"Hey! It isn't my fault Lucy and Rogue wouldn't leave the bookstore," Sting mumbled through a mouthful of vanilla ice cream and blueberries as he narrowed his eyes at the two bookworms.

"You shouldn't be talking when you fell asleep in said bookstore," Rogue deadpanned as he narrowed his eyes at Sting.

"…shut up,"

* * *

(Timeskip –With Lucy and Yukino in their dorm-)

"Lu-chan, hurry, we told the boys we'd meet them at the cafeteria in twenty minutes…it's been thirty five," Yukino stated as she stood outside Lucy's bedroom door waiting for the blonde.

Yukino's pajamas consisted of a white tank top with small yellow stars printed on it and matched her pajamas pants which were the exact same but with the colors swapped.

"Sorry…I got lost in my thoughts," Lucy mumbled as she adjusted her glasses as she stepped out of her room.

Lucy's pajamas consisted of a black tank top with the yellow batman symbol printed on it while her pajama bottoms were a pair of black pajama pants with yellows bats printed on them, Lucy had tied her hair up into a sloppy bun in her rush as well.

"Ooh, were you thinking about Rogue?" Yukino asked slyly as she wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend.

"N-No! N-Nothing like that!" Lucy stammered as she shook her head, it was an obvious lie on her part.

"Liar," Yukino chirped in a sing song voice as she and Lucy exited their dorm as they made their way towards the elevator.

"I-It isn't like t-that, he p-probably d-doesn't even like me," Lucy muttered as she kept her head down as they entered the elevator.

"Yes he does," Yukino deadpanned as Lucy's eyes widened.

"N-No, he doesn't, he p-probably only sees me a-as a friend, you h-have no proof," Lucy stated as her face remained red.

"Oh don't I? Do best friends blush around one another?" Yukino questioned smugly as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"N-No but-,"

"Do best friends stammer like that whenever they're alone together?"

"But-,"

"Do best friends start stammering and blushing whenever their hands touch?!"

"…..N-No,"

"Then I rest my case!" Yukino yelled in victory as she threw her hands up into the air in celebration as she and Lucy made their way over to the boys table.

"You guys take too damn long," Sting mumbled through a mouthful of food which had probably been his third helping already.

"Sorry," Yukino apologized as she sat next to Sting while Lucy sat next to Rogue.

"Here," Rogue murmured as he pushed a plate of food in front of Lucy as well as a pair of chopsticks.

Coincidentally, Rogue's face was also red since he and Sting had just had a similar conversation to the girls except their conversation took place twenty minutes ago.

"T-Thank you," Lucy mumbled as she quietly picked up her chopsticks as she began eating.

Yukino and Sting sat there chatting up a storm while Lucy and Rogue sat there in an awkward silence.

"Do you guys know what we have as our first class tomorrow?" Sting questioned as he finished stuffing his face with food.

"Battle practice," Rogue deadpanned as he finished eating and pushed his plate away from him.

"I hate battle practice," Lucy murmured as she kept her head down.

"Why?" Sting and Yukino asked in unison as they looked at the blonde for answer, Rogue remained silent since he already knew the answer.

"Ms. Lenh always finds a way to belittle me just because I don't know how to use dragon slayer magic even though my dad's a dragon elite," Lucy explained quietly as she kept her head down in shame.

Ms. Lenh was just about the worst teacher in the school, with little to no respect or any care for any of her students, she deserved the title of world class bitch. Lucy always dreaded her class since the woman always found ways to make underhanded comments about Lucy not living up to her fathers legend.

"I don't know why you let the bitch get to you, you're plenty strong with or without dragon slayer magic," Rogue explained kindly as he smiled at Lucy softly.

"Thanks Rogue….that means a lot to me," Lucy admitted quietly as she blushed at Rogue's comment.

"Yeah, Rogue's right, and if she keeps doing that, then why not tell your dad? If he's a dragon elite I'm pretty sure he can do something about it, why not get him to come down to the school?" Yukino suggested as the boys faces paled at the thought of Lucy's father coming down to the school.

"No!" The two yelled in protest as the girls turned to look at them.

"Why not? It was a great suggestion," Yukino huffed as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the two dragon slayers.

"Have you ever met Lucy's dad before?" Sting questioned as Yukino sat there thinking.

"Now that I think about it…..no,"

"I think it's for the best that you don't then," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at Yukino.

"Uhh….anyways, have you told your dad about it?" Yukino asked as she turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Yeah…I have, he just keeps telling me to ignore her though and he'll deal with it," Lucy murmured as she adjusted her glasses, a bad habit she had when she was nervous.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to prove that hag wrong one day," Yukino chirped as she tried to cheer the blonde up.

"I hope so," Lucy murmured as she continued eating.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day, Battle Class-)

Lucy and Yukino exited the change rooms in their usual outfits this specific class as they walked out onto the battle field. The academy took things seriously, the classes were designed so that every student could evolve into strong mages, the battle arena resembled an actual fighting arena.

"Alright you little punks, line up in front of me with your weapons in hand!" Ms. Lenh ordered as she narrowed her swamp green eyes at the students, it really was a mystery how she ever became a teacher.

"Lucy, Sting, Rogue, step forward now," the woman hissed as the three all looked at one another before reluctantly stepping forward.

"Alright, all of you listen closely, during your battles today, if you end up fighting one of these three, you aren't to hold back, you must go all out!" Ms. Lenh yelled as the trios eyes widened in unison.

"Why us?" Sting questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the hag.

"You three are each the children of the respectable dragon elites, this means you should be extremely powerful, with your dragon slayer powers, it is expected of you three to uphold your parents legacy," Ms. Lenh explained coldly as she crossed her arms.

"But Lucy uses that spirit magic thingy, she isn't like us," Sting pointed out as he tried to stand up for his friend.

"Yes I know, how disappointing she didn't inherit her fathers magic like she was supposed to, I wouldn't blame your father if he was disappointed in you, how pathetic," Ms. Lenh stated mockingly as Lucy kept her head down in shame.

"Alright, you two are battling first, everyone else is on the sidelines!" Ms. Lenh yelled as she pointed at Dobengal and Rogue who glared at one another as they stood in the middle of the battle field.

"You two know the rules, no magic until I blow the whistle, Begin!" Ms. Lenh yelled as Rogue unsheathed his katana as Dobengal did the same with his own katana.

"Lucy! Pay attention! This is for you!" Dobengal yelled as he tried to gain the blondes attention, it was no surprise that Dobengal liked Lucy, it was also know secret that Rogue also liked Lucy, this only created a large rivalry between the two guys.

"How ironic that they both use katanas," Yukino pointed out as she and Lucy sat next to one another.

"Yeah, I don't think this is going to help with their rivalry," Lucy sweatdropped as she wiped off her glasses.

"So who do you guys think is going to win?" Yukino asked as she focused on the battle.

"Rogue," Lucy answered without hesitation as Sting and Yukino looked at one another before looking at Lucy with sly smirks.

"Of course you'd answer that," Sting stated smugly as he smirked at Lucy's who's face flushed bright red.

"I-It isn't like t-that, h-he's really g-good with a sword, especially his k-katana, and he's also f-fast and r-really strong, t-that's all!" Lucy stammered as she began pulling at her braid which had been draped over her right shoulder.

"Yeah right," Sting and Yukino stated sarcastically as Lucy's blush only deepened.

True to Lucy's statement, Rogue ended up winning as he had knocked Dobengal's sword out of his hands and far away from him as he had knocked the idiot to the floor and positioned the tip of his katanas blade at Dobengal's neck.

"The victory belongs to me…I believe the score is now 27-0," Rogue deadpanned as he re-sheathed his katana, a sly and cocky smirk graced Rogue's features as he realized that he had defeated Dobengal in under two minutes.

"Cocky bastard," Dobengal muttered as he stood from the floor.

"Good job Rogue," Lucy chirped once Rogue sat next to her.

"Thanks Lu," Rogue smirked as the congratulations from Lucy only caused his cocky smirk to widen.

The battles continued as one by one, each student went until finally it was Lucy's turn.

"W-Wait! I c-can't battle Kagura!" Lucy yelled in protest as she looked at the field in fear.

"That's too bad, and for this match, you can use magic freely," Ms. Lenh stated coldly as Lucy's eyes widened in fear, Ms. Lenh just loved putting the blonde into a lot of tough situations.

Lucy nervously walked into the middle of the battle field as she stood across from Kagura who was glaring at her coldly, another well known fact was that Kagura didn't like the blonde and no one knew why.

"Rogue, I think Kagura has a crush on you," Sting deadpanned as Rogue began choking on his spit as he looked at Sting.

"What?!"

"You heard me, I think that's why she hates Lucy," Sting pointed out as Rogue and Yukino looked at him with blank looks on their faces.

"Sting…..I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said," Yukino pointed out as she decided to side with Sting on this one.

"Have you guys just ever thought that maybe she doesn't like Lucy?" Rogue huffed as he cringed at the thought of Kagura having a crush on him. (Sorry Kagura fans, I needed a plot for my shitty story)

"Well, that isn't the case, she's always staring at you, she blushes whenever you're around her, just accept it already," Yukino huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Yukino's right, she probably hates Blondie because Blondie likes you," Sting deadpanned as Rogue's face became red at the thought of Lucy liking him as well.

"Begin!" Ms. Lenh yelled as Lucy quickly pulled out a key.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled as the spirit appeared holding his axe in hand.

"Taurus! I need your help to defeat her, but don't hurt her," Lucy asked as Taurus nodded before he launched himself at Kagura who stood.

"This for little Ms. Luuuuucy!" Taurus yelled with a large grin on his face as he swung his axe at Kagura.

Time seemed to slow down as in a flash, Kagura was standing behind Taurus, in the blink of an eye, the marks from Kagura's sheathed sword became present on Taurus's body as the spirit fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Miss Luuuucy," Taurus apologized as he faded back to the celestial spirit world.

"Taurus!" Lucy yelled as tears brimmed in her eyes over her hurt spirit.

"Pathetic," Kagura stated plainly as she stood there, her face devoid of emotion.

"You bastard! You hurt Taurus!" Lucy yelled as she flicked her wrist causing her whip to lash out at Kagura, before the whip could even touch her, Kagura grabbed the whip as she used it to pull Lucy forward before slamming her foot into the blondes stomach sending her crashing back into a wall.

"Lucy!" Sting, Rogue and Yukino yelled in unison as they watched Lucy who was being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Stop the battle dammit! Can't you see Kagura's already won!" Rogue yelled as he tried to stop the match, at this point he knew Lucy wouldn't escape without many bruises and a few broken ribs.

"No can do, she is the daughter of the apocalypse dragon, she shouldn't be defeated so easily," Ms. Lenh stated coldly as she kept her arms crossed.

Lucy's back slammed into the wall due to Kagura's gravity magic, that was probably about the 60th time it had happened.

"For the daughter of a dragon elite, you don't put up much of a fight," Kagura stated as she stood in front of Lucy as she raised her still sheathed sword.

Time seemed to slow down as Kagura began to swing her sword at Lucy, that wasn't until the tables were mysteriously turned in Lucy's favor.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!"

Everyone watched in shock as the tunnel of black and blue magic escaped Lucy's mouth and crashed into Kagura sending the girl flying all the way across the arena as she was roughly sent crashing into the wall rendering her unconscious as she fell to the ground.

"N-No way," Lucy stammered as she was just as shocked as everyone else.

* * *

(Timeskip)

It's been about half an hour since Lucy's battle with Kagura, the class has long since ended as everyone was sent to their classes. Lucy had changed out of her battle outfit and now wore a short sleeved blue shirt with the superman logo printed on the front, the shirt was pulled down to the top of her thighs and was paired with a pair of Lucy's yellow skinny jeans as well as a pair of red knee high converses, Lucy's hair had been re-braided thanks to Yukino and was draped over her shoulder, at the end of Lucy's braid was a prominent red bow tying her entire outfit together along with her usual red glasses.

"Here, lemme see your arms," Rogue murmured as he gently took Lucy's arm which was covered in bruises and scrapes.

Sting, Yukino, and Rogue had stayed behind with Lucy rather than leave her alone in the battle arena where she had been told to stay. Lucy's cheeks were tinged pink at Rogue's kindness as he helped clean and bandage her wounds. Lucy let out a quiet whimper as Rogue bandaged her arms, Lucy had already gone to the nurses office for her ribs and a few other things but Rogue's help just made her heart flutter.

"Sorry," Rogue apologized quietly as he finished bandaging her arm.

"I-It's alright….t-thanks for the help," Lucy stammered as she somehow built up the courage to lean over as she placed a sweet kiss on Rogue's cheek.

Rogue's face became shadowed as it slowly but noticeably turned a bright shade of red….Rogue sat there with a blank look on his face as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Sting! We're making progress! Soon, Rolu shall no longer be a dream but a real life thing!" Yukino yelled in excitement as she hugged Sting, the thought of her OTP finally coming true excited the girl.

"Keep it down Akuma, apparently the headmaster has called your father to figure out what's going on," Ms. Lenh stated as she pulled out a compact mirror as she made sure she looked nice, Lucy had to try her best not to gag.

Sting and Rogue's faces paled at the information that Lucy's father would be coming here.

"Sti-…why are you too all the way over there?!" Yukino yelled as she looked at the two dragon slayers who were now sitting up in the seats of the arena, they were actually in the back two as a depressing aura surrounded them.

"No reason," Sting stated nervously as he sat there.

"Then why don't you two idiots come back over here!" Yukino yelled as she glared at the twin dragons.

"We're perfectly fine over here," Rogue deadpanned as he went as far as to sink into the shadows to hide himself.

"For two self proclaimed bad asses you guys seem pretty terrified of Lucy's dad," Yukino snickered as Sting glared at her.

"I don't really blame them….my dad is pretty terrifying," Lucy deadpanned as she held her shoulder, the bandages were peaking out from underneath her sleeves, Kagura had really done a number on the blonde.

A familiar and suffocating magic aura was felt as a familiar figure stepped into the battle arena.

"Lucy," the familiar deep booming voice of her father called as Lucy's honey brown eyes met her fathers piercing blue ones.

"Hi dad," Lucy murmured as she stood, Lucy looked back briefly to notice Yukino had disappeared, after looking around a bit more, she noticed her fellow celestial Mage was now hiding with the twin dragons.

'Seriously,' Lucy sweatdropped before turning her attention back to her father.

"What the hell happened to you?" Acnologia questioned as he noticed the many bandages and bruises Lucy was sporting.

"It's nothing dad, just from a battle," Lucy explained as she continued holding her shoulder.

Ms. Lenh sauntered over to the pair as she batted her eyelashes as she looked at Acnologia.

"Mr. Akuma, so nice to finally me-,"

"Can it bitch, I've heard enough about you from Lucy," Acnologia growled as Ms. Lenh flinched in shock.

"Y-You have?!"

"Just who the fuck do you think you are telling my kid she's pathetic," Acnologia growled as he glared murderously at the brown haired woman.

"I-I didn-,"

"I already told you to shut it bitch, now get the fuck out before I end your pathetic life," the dragon elite deadpanned as a dark and terrifying aura surrounded him, Ms. Lenh slowly began backing away in fear before she ran out of the battle arena.

Lucy's eyes were wide in shock as she looked up at her father.

"T-Thanks dad," Lucy murmured as she kept her arm on her shoulder.

"The bitch bothers me anyway, start explaining what happened," Acnologia huffed, he had already heard about Lucy being able to do a dragon roar but he'd need to hear Lucy's side of the story.

"I-I don't know how to explain it…I got scared and the words just came to mind…I-I felt the magic build up and then…I just released it," Lucy explained as she felt nervous.

Acnologia stood there wondering what to do as he huffed in frustration before coming up with a suitable solution.

"You're coming back home with me until this is all sorted out," Acnologia deadpanned as Lucy's eyes widened.

"W-What?! But why?!" Lucy yelled in protest as she looked up at her father, she didn't really want to go home because that would mean leaving her friends behind.

"Relax, it's only temporary,"

"B-But still….can't you just train me here?" Lucy pleaded as she adjusted her glasses nervously.

"No, no one else is going to be able to deal with pure raw magic, if you stay here, not only could you end up killing the other idiots in this academy but it could result in you dying," Acnologia huffed as Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I want to at least say bye to my friends first," Lucy mumbled as she mentally pleaded that her father would let her.

"That's fine, you can tell the idiots hiding up there to come out before I drag them out myself," the dangerous mana deadpanned as Sting, Yukino and Rogue nervously made their presence known.

"Dad, they're my friends," Lucy explained as she signaled the three over as they reluctantly made their way back onto the battle field as they stood in front of Lucy.

"Do you really have to go?" Yukino asked quietly as she looked at her best friend sadly.

"Yeah…but I promise I'll be back soon," Lucy gave Yukino a slight smile as they hugged on another before Lucy pulled away and looked at Sting.

"Please tell me you won'g get any geekier while you're gone Blondie," Sting smirked as he looked at Lucy, she was like the annoying little sister he had always wanted.

"As long as you don't get any stupider," Lucy shot back as she and Sting hugged one another quickly before Lucy pulled away before reluctantly turning to Rogue.

"Thanks for leaving me with these two idiots," Rogue joked as he looked at Lucy.

"Hey!" Sting and Yukino yelled in offense as they glared at the dark and gloomy dragon slayer.

"I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back," Lucy laughed quietly as she hugged Rogue who hugged her back without any hesitation, their hug lasted a lot longer than the last two.

"See you when you get back," Rogue muttered as he kept his arms wrapped around Lucy.

"Yeah….and thanks for helping with all the bruises and wounds on my arms…that was really sweet of you," Lucy admitted as she sneakily placed a sweet kiss on the corner of Rogue's lips this time as both their faces burnt bright red as Lucy quickly pulled away before walking towards her dad.

"Bye losers! See you when I get back!" Lucy yelled as as she waved at them as she left with her father.

The boys flinched as Yukino let out a high pitched squeal of excitement as she began running around the arena.

"It's finally happening! My OTP is finally coming true! The Rolu ship is about to set sail! I can finally brag to Mira!" Yukino cheered as she continued running around.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sting questioned as he and Rogue looked at one another.

"No idea," Rogue shrugged as they turned their attention back to Yukino.

* * *

And I'm done!

So how'd you guys like it? This is on my list of potential story projects so who knows?! Anyway, to answer a review I got on the last Drabble. CielSynema, I agree with you on the entire shoe thing but Rogue wore the Jordan's for two reasons, 1.) Basketball 2.) Lucy had gotten them for him. Personally I see Rogue as a Nike's or converse person because of my own love for both those shoes, in case no ones noticed, Lucy typically wears converses because of my own love for converses. Anyways, thanks for reading!

RebelPanda!


	45. Chapter 45: Broken Hearts & Broken Trust

And I'm back again! I really really want to just jump right into this one because I've been dying to write it. Basically, it's based off of high school cliches where hot popular playboy asks out the shy quiet geeky girl. That's all there is to it so please enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail….if I did, Rolu would be a thing but apparently Hiro Mashima and I don't share the same OTP.

* * *

Broken Hearts &amp; Broken Trust

None of this was supposed to happen! When everything first started, he had never intended for anything to play out like this. Rogue continued pacing around his room nervously as he tugged at his messy black hair. Maybe he would be able to find a way out of this mess.

"Fuck," Rogue groaned in frustration as he fell back onto his bed as he tried to remember how he had gotten into this mess in the first place.

* * *

(Flashback –About a year ago-)

The cafeteria was loud and crowded as per usual. Everyone was separated into groups by society, you had your typical skaters, nerds, loners and then above them all were the popular kids.

"Not going to lie but Cana has a pretty nice ass," Sting smirked as the brunette walked by their table.

"Idiot, aren't you dating Yukino?" Rogue deadpanned as he glanced at his longtime best friend.

"So, it's not like I'm going to fuck Cana or anything," Sting huffed as he narrowed his eyes at Rogue.

"You've gotta admit, most of the girls in the school aren't half bad," Gajeel smirked as he crossed his arms.

"For once I actually agree with Scrap Metal," Laxus commented as Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I agree," Natsu stated as he gave them his usual toothy grin.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with you idiot, problem is all five of us have been with most of these girls already," Rogue pointed out as he sat there.

"Not all of them," Gajeel pointed out as the other four became confused at his words.

"What the fuck are you talking about Metal Head?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the pierced teen.

"Well, there's bunny girl and a few others," Gajeel explained as the guys were still confused.

"Who the fuck is bunny girl?" Laxus questioned as Gajeel huffed in frustration as he simply pointed at a table where a lone blonde sat all by herself at a deserted table in the corner of the cafeteria, a pair of red framed glasses were present as she had her nose buried in a book.

"You mean Lucy?" Natsu questioned as the others all looked at him.

"How the hell do you know Blondie?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the salmon haired idiot.

"Oh, Luce has been my best friend since the first grade, but in the third grade she distanced herself from everyone, I still talk to her every once in a while, she's friends with Lisanna and the others though," Natsu shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The other four (mainly Sting) studied Lucy as they noticed a few things. First one being was that it was hard to tell if the blonde had a figure or not, with the oversized sweater she was wearing, it was hard to tell if she even had a decent sized chest. (Leave it up to a bunch of playboys to judge a girl on looks only)

"Rogue, how do you feel about a bet?" Sting questioned with a smirk as Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.

"What type of bet?" Rogue asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"One involving Blondie now just hear me out, the bet is to go out with Blondie an-,"

"No," Rogue deadpanned as he cut Sting off mid-sentence.

"Just hear me out, go out with Blondie and get her to fall for you, that's all,"

"What's in it for me?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde idiot n

"I'll give you three hundred dollars plus an extra hundred if you can get into Blondie's skirt…or whatever the hell she's wearing under the oversized sweater," Sting deadpanned as the others eyes widened at his wager.

"Three-possibly four hundred dollar to do just that?" Rogue asked as he looked at Sting skeptically.

"Yup, the thing though is that you have to stay with her for a year starting today, if you take the bet that is," Sting smirked cockily as he felt Rogue wouldn't be able to do it.

Rogue's longest relationship lasted about two months and that had been with Kagura, it was obvious that the red eyed teen was a bit of a womanizer.

"Deal," Rogue smirked as he and Sting narrowed their eyes at one another.

"Oi idiots, none of us can mention the bet to anyone, if No-a Shape is friends with Mira and the others, we're dead if they find out, deal?" Laxus asked as he kept his arms crossed.

"Deal," all the guys except Natsu stated as they all turned to look at the unusually silent idiot.

"Natsu…,"

"….Deal," Natsu stated as he looked across the cafeteria at his best friend who still had her nose buried in her book.

"Might as well get this over with, although I don't need it three hundred dollars does sound nice," Rogue smirked as he stood from the table.

"Just warning you, Luce is a bit weird, just saying," Natsu pointed out as Rogue simply acknowledged his warning.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

That was how he got into the mess in the first place, it was all because of a stupid net. The first time he had talked to Lucy, he found it annoying how the blonde was easily flustered or how she always stumbled and tripped over just about everything. But the further and further he got into the bet, he found himself starting to like these traits about Lucy. During the time he and Lucy had been dating, he had gotten the blonde to open up to people, he had even got her to wear clothes that actually complimented the figure she had. Over the year (almost) that he had gotten to know Lucy, he had learned so much about the shy little geeky blonde like her love for books (specifically comics and romance novels) and he had even discovered they had a lot in common.

"Why did I ever accept his stupid bet," Rogue growled as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

The one thing Rogue regretted yet didn't regret at the same time…was that he had hopelessly fallen in love with the blonde.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Morning-)

"Shut up already," Lucy whined as she rolled over in her bed as she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, sucessfully shutting it up.

The blonde sat up in her bed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly before reaching her hand out as she felt around for her glasses, it didn't take long for her to find them as she quickly placed them on her face. Lucy threw her legs over the edge of her bed as she stood and walked over to her calendar as she looked at the date as her cheeks tinged pink at what today was.

'Today was when I met him,' Lucy thought as her heart fluttered at the thought, today was the day she had met her boyfriend Rogue one year ago the fateful day he had decided to approach her in the cafeteria.

Lucy couldn't help but get a little bit giddy at the thought as she began to do her usual morning routines but her thoughts continued to stray off towards him. He was not only her first boyfriend but her first kiss as well not to mention he-,

'Why am I thinking about that!' Lucy yelled mentally as her blush flared up, matching a shade of red that would give Erza's hair a run for it's money….if hair had money.

The blonde finished all her morning routines as she returned to her room as she chose out a cute yet geeky outfit for the day. If it wasn't for Rogue she'd still be wearing baggy oversized sweaters, he was the only guy (other than her father of course) to tell her that she looked beautiful. Lucy's outfit consisted of white undershirt underneath a white sweater with the words "Why be the hero when you can be the villain," printed on it in bold hot pink letters, she paired the sweater with a black skater skirt that went mid thigh, she quickly did her hair into a cute French braid as she draped it over her shoulder as she tied the end of the braid off with a black bow, lastly, Lucy tied the outfit together with a beautiful golden bracelet with golden outlined in silver charms spelling out her name dangling from it, it was a gift she had gotten from Rogue.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Lucy thought as she quickly grabbed her phone and backpack as she rushed out of her room and downstairs as she quickly grabbed her white high top converse before she quickly ran out the door, locking it behind her as she began her run to school.

* * *

(Timeskip –At School-)

The halls were empty as most students were already in their classes, except for two.

"I can't believe you actually fucking did it," Sting stated in awe as he leaned against the locker next to Rogue's.

"Did what?" Rogue asked as he decided to pretend that he had no clue what the blonde was talking about in hopes he had forgotten all about it.

"The bet you idiot! Me and all the other guys can't believe you actually got Blondie to fall for you and everything!" Sting yelled as Rogue glared at him signalling him to shut it.

"I need to talk to you about i-,"

"What's even more shocking is that you were actually able to get into Blondie's pants, she was a virgin right? She definitely looks like one," Sting stated as Rogue's patience began thinning, the two were completely unaware that someone had been listening to their conversation.

"Sting-,"

"Actually kind of funny how you even got her to talk to people, she does seem like a total loser,"

"Sting-,"

"Well, I guess I have to give you the four hundred dollars then, still weird that you actually got Blondie to fall for your bullshit, so you're going to dump he-,"

"Sting will you shut the fuck up and let me talk!" Rogue roared as he glared at his long time best friend.

"You guys are so cold hearted, you know that," A familiar voice sneered as the bosh turned around, their eyes wide in shock.

"Levy, it isn't what it sounds like," Rogue stated as he desperately wished he had told Sting to shut up a lot earlier.

"I can't believe this entire time your relationship with Lucy was all because of a bet," Levy hissed as she glared at the two.

"Levy-,"

"Shut it, how could you do that to Lu-chan! You were her first boyfriend! She actually loved you but this entire time your feelings for her were all for money!"

"I-,"

"I can't believe Lucy actually fell for your bullshit, I'm just sorry she wasn't here to hear all this herself, now if you cold hearted assholes don't mind, I have to find her and tell her everything before you fool her with your bullshit again," Levy hissed as she kept her cold glare fixed on the two.

"You don't need to find me and tell me anything….I heard it all for myself," a shaky voice whispered as the three all turned to find a tearful Lucy standing there.

"Lu I-,"

"D-Don't call me that, h-how could you Rogue…..I can't believe I actually fell for you," Lucy whispered shakily as the tears slowly began to fall down her face as she looked at Rogue.

"Lu, just please let me explain," Rogue practically pleaded as he stared at Lucy.

"There's no need..I think Sting did all the explaining for you…we're done, and you can take your stupid bracelet back," Lucy hissed as she threw the bracelet to the floor before she turned on her heel and ran off.

"Lu-chan! Wait!" Levy yelled as she took off after her best friend.

Rogue's face became shadowed as he stood there processing what had just happened.

"Fuck!" Rogue growled as he slammed his fist into a random locker in pure anger.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-)

The boys (minus Rogue) were all at their usual tables in the cafeteria as they discussed the bet that had been made a year ago.

"Where the hell is Rogue?" Gajeel questioned as he looked at Sting as the blonde sat at the table.

"I think he ditched and went home," Sting deadpanned as he sat there.

"What? Did he dump Blondie or something?" Laxus snorted as he remembered the bet would be ending today.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Sting deadpanned as the others eyes widened in shock.

"Well I didn't see that one coming," Gajeel stated as he and the others looked at Sting for answers.

"Yup, she overheard me and Rogue talking about the bet this morning, not only did Blondie overhear but Levy did too meaning the other girls no doubt heard," Sting explained as he groaned in annoyance.

"Well we're fucked then," Laxus deadpanned as he sigh in frustration.

"Wait….knowing Rogue he would've been happy that the bet was over so why'd he ditch?" Natsu questioned….that was probably the smartest question the fool had ever asked.

"I think he fell for Blondie at some point throughout the be-,"

"Jerks! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Mira growled as she Lisanna and Yukino stormed over to the table.

"Told you we were fucked," Laxus murmured as he looked at a furious Mira.

"What do you want she-demon?" Gajeel questioned as he looked at Mira.

"Levy called and told us everything, might as well start explaining although I doubt anything would help you at this point," Mira hissed as she clenched her fists, they didn't call her the demon matchmaker for nothing, when Lucy and Rogue had gotten together, she had immediately fallen in love with the pairing and had meddled throughout the pairs "relationship".

Sting sighed as he decided he should be the one to explain what the hell happened, since Levy had already told the girls all she had heard, it wasn't like there was much to hide anymore.

* * *

(Timeskip -Lucy's House-)

"Lu-chan, please stop crying," Levy quietly pleaded as she sat on the edge of the blondes bed as she rubbed somewhat comforting circles on the sobbing girls back.

"J-Just l-leave me a-alone please," Lucy choked out as she kept her face buried in her pillow and her knees hugged to her chest.

"But-,"

"I-I just want t-to b-be alone…p-please," Lucy begged quietly as Levy frowned as she watched her best friend breakdown in front of her.

"I…..fine, if you need someone to talk to….just remember that I'll always be here for you," Levy whispered as she stood and looked at her best friend sadly.

It wasn't like Levy wanted to leave the blonde alone but she knew the blonde just wanted to be alone at the moment. Lucy heard Levy leave and lock the door behind her as the house fell silent with the exception of her choked sobs. She felt like she didn't know who to trust anymore, had everything he'd said been a lie this entire time? When he had said she was special? Or when he had said she was beautiful? More importantly, when he had said he loved her, had none of it been true? He'd done it all because of a stupid bet.

'Im so stupid, I should've seen it coming from the beginning, I'm just the geek….why would anyone ever want me?' Lucy thought bitterly as the tears continued to pour from her eyes.

The blonde lay there as her own thoughts continued to betray and belittle her, and little by little, she was becoming the quiet, awkward introvert she was before Rogue came around.

The blonde laid there for ours upon hours until she finally decided to check her phones. She had numerous missed calls and text messages, a bunch from Mira and Levy, a few from Lisanna but a majority of them had been from Rogue.

"Go to hell!" Lucy shrieked as she threw her phone across the room before the tears began falling from her eyes again as she buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

(Timeskip –About a week later-)

Gossip traveled fast and a majority of the school had learned about the breakup the same day it had happened. There were constant whispers about Lucy, Rogue or the two of them together. Lucy had gone back to wearing her over sized sweaters as she had mentally beaten herself up after she had become convinced she wasn't pretty, society could do major damage to people.

Lucy let out a quiet shaky sigh as she sat on the ground of the roof as she leaned against the wall of the stairwell. She felt like it was no longer safe to just sit in the cafeteria by herself like she had before. She couldn't go anywhere without someone staring at her or coming up to her and asking her questions about what had happened between her and Rogue. The sound of the stairwell door opening followed by a pair of footsteps startled the blonde as she found herself staring up at the one person she had been trying her best to avoid.

"R-Rogue,"

"I…..do you have a minute, I need to talk to you," Rogue muttered as he looked down at the blonde, Lucy noticed his red eyes seemed….dull.

"I have my own questions," Lucy muttered as she was able to look at Rogue without breaking down.

"Ask away,"

"Our relationshi-….or whatever that was between us…..did it mean anything to you…at all," Lucy asked quietly as her heart clenched as she waited for Rogue's answer as she looked up at him.

"Well….no bu-,"

"That's all I needed to hear," Lucy muttered as she tore her gaze away from Rogue as the tears that had brimmed in her eyes began falling as she began to walk away only for Rogue to grab her wrist.

"Lucy wait, just hear me out….please," Rogue pleaded quietly as he held Lucy's wrist gently, judging by the blondes lack of struggle and her silence, he could only assume she was giving him a chance to speak.

"At first, when the bet started, it meant nothing to me, but as I got to know you, I just….I started to fall for you, even without myself knowing it, and when I realized I'd fallen for you I just…..wish I'd never made the bet with Sting and approached you based off my own decisions," Rogue admitted as he looked at the blonde who kept her back to him.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore….I don't even know who to trust anymore, on top of that, all the guys knew and no one ever said anything to me, it just makes me think, was everything you said a lie, when you told me I was beautiful, every time you said you loved me? Was any of that ever true! Cause obviously whatever we had wasn't!" At this point, Lucy was yelling as she had started crying again, a wave of guilt washed over Rogue as he listened to Lucy's words.

"Lu, I d-,"

"I have to go now," Lucy said suddenly as she yanked her wrist from Rogue's grip as she spun on her heel as she took off running leaving Rogue alone on the schools rooftop.

Rogue let out a shaky sigh as he felt his back hit the wall of the stairwell as he slid down the wall as his face became shadowed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"None of this was ever supposed to turn out this way, I fucked up," Rogue muttered as his face remained shadowed.

"Damn right you did," a familiar voice hissed as a Rogue sat there staring off into the distance, he didn't need to look to figure out who it was.

"Not in the mood for your bullshit She-Demon," Rogue stared bluntly as he continued to stare out into the gloomy grey sky, it reflected his emotions perfectly.

"It isn't bullshit if I'm trying to help you make it up to Lucy, although you don't deserve any help, I'm doing this for Lucy, not you," Mira muttered as she glared at Rogue who was looking at her with one eye, the other remained shadowed by his hair.

"Give up Mira, Lucy hates me, that's it, there's no chance of me winning her back," Rogue stated bluntly as he returned to staring at the sky.

"Lucy doesn't hate you, that's why she's so torn up, she's upset because through all of this…she's so kind that she can't even find it within herself to hate you, and like I said, you don't deserve my help but I'm doing this for Lucy, and it involves the school dance,"

* * *

(Timeskip –Night of the school dance-)

"Mira, I already said I don't want to go," Lucy murmured as she hid behind her bathroom door.

"That's too bad Lucy, we already did your hair and bought you the dress, you wouldn't just let all our hard work go to waste would you?" Mira asked as she looked at the blonde with her most innocent look.

"….no," Lucy mumbled as she exited the bathroom.

"Exactly, so let's go Lucy, you look so beautiful, you're going to have guys falling left and right," Mira complimented as Lucy shook her head in denial.

"I'm not beautiful so please stop," Lucy murmured as she kept her head down, Mira bit her lip nervously, she didn't want her plan to fail.

"Why aren't you wearing the contacts I left for you on the counter?" Mira asked as she looked at Lucy who stood there.

"It isn't like I'm trying to impress anyone, I prefer wearing my glasses anyway," Lucy explained quietly as she placed her red framed glasses on her face as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she adjusted her glasses.

"I…..let's just put on our heels and leave," Mira suggested as she grabbed Lucy's hand as she carefully pulled the blonde along.

* * *

(About Forty Minutes Later –At The Dance-)

Rogue let out a sigh of frustration as he leaned against the wall. He thought school dances were pointless but there was only one reason he was here. Almost as if on cue, the gym doors opened revealing a familiar pair, Mira and Lucy. Now Rogue would be lying if he said they weren't beautiful but at the moment, he was only focused on Lucy, and he honestly thought she looked stunning. Unlike most girls which had gone for floor length strapless vibrantly coloured dresses, Lucy had done the opposite, which is what made her so unique compared to others. Lucy's dress was simple yet elegant, the dress was black with sleeves made of lace that stopped at her wrists while lace covered her collarbone which would've been exposed otherwise, the top half of the dress fit her nicely and was covered in lace, the skirt of the dress flared out at her waist as it fell to right above her knees in layers of lace covered ruffles, on her feet were a pair of simple, black flats (Lucy had refused to wear heels) (which were definitely unique compared to the bright coloured heels other girls were wearing), her blonde hair was now curled and fell over her right shoulder in soft coils while a black bow barrette pinned her bangs off to the left, her face was bare of makeup which only added to the blondes stunning natural beauty.

"Oi Rogue, you're staring," Sting pointed out as he jabbed Rogue in his ribs with his elbow.

"I don't care," Rogue deadpanned as he continued to look at Lucy who stood off to the side, it was obvious the blonde felt uncomfortable and out of place here.

Rogue decided to take Mira's advice from a few days ago as he walked over to the blonde. Meanwhile, Lucy fidgeted nervously as she stood off to the side away from all the couples dancing to the slow song currently playing, she felt like she stood out too much among the crowd even though she wasn't part of it. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Rogue who was standing in front of her.

"Wanna dance?" Rogue asked quietly as he held his hand out to the blonde who looked at him reluctantly.

"I-I don't know," Lucy murmured as she tore her gaze away from him.

"I know I probably don't deserve to but, just this once?" Rogue asked softly as he felt his breath hitch as Lucy accepted his hand.

"F-Fine," the shy blonde murmured as Rogue lead her onto the dance floor.

Needless to say, it was awkward between the two as they danced, they knew people were staring at them but they ignored it for the most part.

"This is probably the only opportunity I'm going to get to talk to you so I might as well get it over with," Rogue stated as he looked down at the blonde.

"R-Rogue wh-,"

"The other day when you asked me if anything I ever said to you was true…you never gave me a chance to answer, so here I go," Rogue huffed as he took a deep breath.

"Everything I said, I meant it, when I said you weren't like any other girl, when I said you were beautiful, and more importantly, when I said I loved you," Rogue explained as his piercing red eyes met Lucy's soft brown ones.

"The only thing I regret, is that I didn't get to know you on my own terms rather than on the terms of a bet, I know what I'm saying isn't going to fix anything between us, I'm not asking you to forgive me because I honestly know I don't deserve your forgiveness, I just wanted to make sure you knew that while we were going out, I really did love you, ands that's the truth," Rogue admitted as he took a deep breath, he didn't mind that the blonde was silent, he was just glad that she was letting him hold her anyway.

'I promise I'll win you back one day, it doesn't matter what I have to do, this is a promise I never plan on braking," Rogue thought as his hold on Lucy tightened slightly as they continued dancing.

* * *

And I'm done!

Boom! Two chapters in one day baby! I really really hope you guys enjoyed this one because I enjoyed writing it. I think I started crying a little bit but oh well. Thanks for reading!

RebelPanda!


	46. Chapter 46: The Tiger

Hello people of the real and fan fiction world! Luna! Beg no longer, I am here with another chapter! Anyways, quick note, my creativity drive has hit an all time low, I don't know what to do anymore –Insert sobbing here-. I'm confused, I've written so many drabbles already and have deleted them thinking people may hate them, so I give up. Anyways, this chapter is an idea I got from re-watching the Gmg arc, so here we are. I got the brilliant idea when I was all like, what if Lucy was a part of Sabertooth? That makes for a good Drabble, right? Also, it's pretty self explanatory but Lucy isn't part of the Timeskip and is born the same year as Yukino, Wendy, Sting, etc….I've also changed a few rules of the games. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

The Tiger

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically as he and Happy took off running (or flying in Happy's case).

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu! Get back here! We can't do any damage or else Erza's going to lose it!" Lisanna yelled in protest as she took off after the dragon slayer.

'Why does Natsu have to cause so much trouble!' Lisanna wailed mentally as she became lost in her thoughts.

"What th-," Lisanna hadn't been able to finish her sentence as she crashed into Natsu's back.

"Natsu, what's going o-,"

"That blonde girl over there looks and smells familiar," Natsu stated as Lisanna became confused as she began looking around.

Lisanna spotted the voluptuous blonde standing there with a pink frog with a tail hovering over her head as she had her nose buried in a book, Lisanna couldn't help but feel jealous about how beautiful the blonde was and the fact that she was receiving Natsu's attention.

"Aye sir," Happy muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde trying to remember her as Natsu did the same, they listened in on the blonde's conversation with the pink frog thing to see if that would help.

"Lushi, those creeps over there are staring," it pointed out as "Lushi" looked up as she looked directly at Natsu and Happy, that was when it all came crashing back to the dragon-exceed duo.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned as he ran towards the blonde and grabbed her wrist as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Lushi!" Happy wailed as he latched onto the blonde.

Before anyone could blink, Lisanna screamed in horror as Natsu and Happy were knocked back from the blonde harshly, when the three fairies looked up, they found a Mage with messy black hair and piercing red eyes standing in front of the blonde protectively as he glared at the fairies darkly.

"I'll fucking kill you thr-,"

"Rogue, stop," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed Rogue's arm and held him back before he could inflict anymore damage.

"Why the hell would you just attack him like that!" Lisanna yelled as she kneeled next to Natsu.

"He's a dragon slayer, Natsu should know what happens when he gets close to another slayer's brand new mate!" Lucy yelled as she tried to justify Rogue's actions.

"Luce, why the hell are you in Crocus?" Natsu questioned as he stood, completely ignoring the fact that Rogue had just knocked him back.

"My guild is participating in the Grand Magic Games once more," Lucy explained as her grip on Rogue's arm didn't falter.

"Natsu, how do you know her?" Lisanna asked as she narrowed her eyes at Lucy skeptically.

"Before we went to Edolas, Lucy was a little slave girl we rescued from a dark guild," Natsu explained as Lucy's cheeks became red as she glared at him.

"It's nice seeing you again and all Natsu, but we have to go," Lucy stated bluntly as she and Rogue turned and left with Frosch following close behind.

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were left staring as the two Sabertooth mages and exceed disappeared further into the town.

* * *

(Timeskip –At The Beach-)

Lucy and Rogue had left Frosch with Yukino while the two decided to get some last minute training in.

"You know…you lied about the entire mate thing, technically you aren't my mate yet," Rogue pointed out as a sly smirk graced his features as he tied his hair up into a simple ponytail, the only thing the slayer had on at the moment was a pair of black swim trunks.

"S-Shut up….I had to find some way to justify your actions without consequences," Lucy murmured as she removed her white sundress to reveal the bikini she wore underneath.

Lucy's swimsuit was a teal mint color with a white horizontal zig-zag pattern printed on the top and bottoms, the straps of the top were tied around her back and neck while the bottoms were tied on both sides of her hip.

"If it makes you feel any better, you'll officially be my mate tomorrow," Rogue smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her close.

To everyone, the dragon slayer was cold and harsh, but only Lucy had the privilege of seeing him in a different light, his softer side was reserved for Lucy alone.

"W-We should be training," Lucy stammered nervously as her face burnt bright red.

"Fuck training, the reason I told them I was training was so I could spend more time with you," Rogue muttered as he grabbed Lucy's chin gently as he pulled the blonde into a kiss.

Lucy quickly gave into the kiss as she kissed back with as much passion Rogue was pouring into the kiss, Lucy leaned up as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck.

"Oi! Blondie! Rogue!" Sting yelled as he and the others walked into the clearing, Lucy and Rogue quickly pulled away with different expressions on their faces, Rogue was pissed while Lucy was embarrassed.

"What do you guys want?" Rogue asked coldly as he glared at the rest of Team Sabertooth (Yukino not included) coldly.

"Well you two said you were going to train so we figured since the games start tomorrow-,"

"Might as well get some training in!" Sting grinned as he cut Rufus off.

"Y-Yeah…t-training," Lucy stammered as she stood there fidgeting nervously, her face bright red in embarrassment.

"Why so red Blondie?" Sting asked smugly as an all knowing smirk graced his features as he looked at Lucy.

"I-I'm going t-to practice or something," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed her keys up off the ground as she walked away from the group and towards the water.

"I wonder what's wrong w-,"

"Oh shut up already," Rogue hissed as he kicked Sting's legs from out underneath him sending the blonde dragon slayer crashing into the sand.

After that, team Sabertooth spent most of their time at the beach getting in any extra training they could. They ended losing track of time as the sky had darkened a while back. Lucy let out a tired huff as she broke her concentration as the wind died down and she fell back into the sand.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Sting questioned with a groan as he got up out of the sand after Rogue had knocked him down for what had probably been the thousandth time that day.

"It's…..11:55," Lucy mumbled tiredly as her fingers brushed against Horologium's keys.

"Shit, we have to go, according to my memory, the preliminaries start at exactly 12, we have to be at our inn

"Then why the hell are we still standing around for?!" Sting yelled as he took off running along with the others.

"R-Rogue! What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled as she held onto her keys and wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck in fear as he scooped her up bridal and began running as he easily caught up with the others.

"I'm carrying you, nothing illegal about that," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at Lucy who's blush only deepened.

"I-I can w-walk," Lucy pointed out as she avoided her slayers gaze.

"I know that, I just like holding you," Rogue smirked as he focused on the path in front of them.

* * *

(Timeskip –After the preliminaries-) (sorry if it sucks)

Rogue broke the kiss between him and Lucy as he propped himself up on his arms as he stared into Lucy's warm brown eyes.

"Lu….are you sure you want to do this?" Rogue asked as he looked at the blonde who was currently straddling him.

"I-I'm sure, I want to be known as yours," Lucy mumbled as a light blush stained her cheeks as she stared into Rogue's eyes.

"Lu, you know the risks of me fully marking you, are you really alright with this?" Rogue asked quietly, he had already explained the dragon slayer mating process to Lucy when he had asked her to be his mate.

"I don't care about the risks…..I want to," Lucy admitted as she removed her arms from around Rogue's neck as she brought one of her hands towards the hem of her short white nightgown as she gently pulled it down until she was revealing her shoulders, neck, etc as well as a massive amount of cleavage as the nightgown threatened to fall lower and expose her breasts for Rogue to see.

The burning look of lust in Rogue's eyes only intensified as he quickly flipped the blonde over and pinned her body underneath his, Rogue didn't give Lucy time to react as he lowered himself down onto the blonde as he pulled her into a passionate lust filled kiss.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day-)

"And in first place, Fiore's number one guild, Sabertooth!" It was no doubt that the crowd was excited, but it was no doubt the crowd was also wondering why only three members of team Sabertooth were present.

"Where the hell are Lucy and Rogue?" Orga questioned as Rufus was asking the same question as they stood on their teams balcony.

"Oh, them….they're busy," Sting stated with a sly smirk as he began snickering, it was obvious that Sting knew Rogue would be fully marking Lucy as his mate.

"So I assume they won't be showing up at all today," Rufus stated as Sting's smirk never faltered.

"Well, if Rogue wanted to he could but knowing him, he's probably not going to, and there's definitely no chance of Blondie showing up though," Sting explained as he leaned against the balcony as they listened to the rules of the first event, Hidden.

"I'll be participating in this event," Rufus declared as Orga and Sting looked at one another before simply shrugging it off as Rufus left.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later that night, with Rogue &amp; Lucy-)

The shadow dragon slayer let out a low groan as he opened his eyes and blinked tiredly. He looked down at his chest to find a bare Lucy currently sprawled out over his chest, still sleeping. Although the two had slept for hours and hours upon end, he couldn't really blame the blonde for still being asleep. The mating process had left the blonde physically, mentally and magically tired. Speaking of mating, a small smile graced Rogue's features as his eyes shifted to the small black dragon on the left side of Lucy's neck as well as the black tribal markings on her left shoulder, the dragon's mark, his mark to be exact, he'd be lying if he said his ego hadn't gotten larger at the thought. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as he simply decided to fall back asleep with his mate in his arms.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day-) (sorry!)

Lucy let out a quiet yawn as she stretched her stiff arms, she sat up in the bed and blinked tiredly as she found a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, you're up, morning Lu, how're you feeling?" Rogue asked quietly as he turned to look at the blonde.

"Sore," Lucy admitted as her cheeks tinged pink as she easily remembered everything.

"And that's my fault, sorry if I was a bit rough," Rogue smirked as Lucy's blush deepened, the dragon slayer simply turned around as he went to grab a shirt.

"R-Rogue, your back….d-did I do that?" Lucy asked quietly as her eyes widened at the sight of the scratches on his back, a few deeper than others while some were still red and raw.

"It's not a big deal, I left you sore, and you left the scratch marks, if anything, we're even," Rogue reassured as he smiled softly at Lucy.

"I-I, Im still sorry though," Lucy mumbled as she kept the covers wrapped around her bare body.

"No need to apologize, you should probably get dressed, the others are already suspicious about or absence at the games yesterday," Rogue explained as he finished getting dress.

Lucy simply nodded as she shyly dropped the covers as she quickly grabbed a simple black bandeau and a matching pair of lacy panties as she quickly grabbed an outfit before retreating to the bathroom. Five minutes later when the blonde exited the bathroom, she was dressed in a beautiful white kimono mini dress with large sleeves that went past her finger tips, both the edge of the kimono and sleeves were outlined in teal, the dress also revealed a lot of cleavage but also revealed the mark on Lucy's neck, a beautiful floral pattern consisting of the colours red, teal, green and pink decorated the kimono, a white outlined in teal obi was preset right under Lucy's bust as it was tied into a teal bow at the back, on Lucy's feet were a pair of wooden sandals tying the outfit together, lastly, her pouch of gate keys had been tucked into her obi for safe keeping.

"Alright, I'm ready now," Lucy mumbled as she fidgeted nervously.

* * *

(Timeskip –At The Arena-)

"Don't tell me Lucy and Rogue are skipping the games again today?" Orga deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

"Probably not," Sting deadpanned as the exceeds chimed in with their usual agreements.

Almost as if the universe had a great sense of irony and timing, Lucy and Rogue walked onto the teams balcony as the others turned to look at them.

"Lushi!" Frosch wailed as she threw herself at Lucy.

"Hi Frosch," Lucy smiled softly as she held the cute little exceed in her arms.

Lucy turned to find Sting looking at her cautiously with his eyes narrowed.

"W-What?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at the slayer.

"You smell different blon-….no way you actually fucking did it," Sting stated as his eyes widened in realization as he turned to Rogue, and all this time he thought the shadow dragon slayer wouldn't of went through with it.

"Yes now please shut up," Rogue huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Lucy spaced out as she ignored the two dragon slayers who began arguing about the topic, Lucy's gaze drifted down to the arena as she tuned everything out.

"shi…..Lu….Lushi," Frosch mumbled as she tugged on the blondes kimono.

"Sorry Fro, I spaced out, what was it that you needed," Lucy chuckled nervously as she looked down at the exceed in her arms.

"Fro just wanted to know if you were ok," The exceed explained cutely as Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"I am, why'd you ask?" Lucy asked quietly as she raised an eyebrow at Frosch.

"Because there's a bunch of weird red marks on your neck," Fro pointed out as Lucy's face became red as she realized what the little exceed was pointed out.

"A hickey, interesting, so that's what you two were doing yesterday," Rufus smirked as he put two and two together as Orga began snickering.

"I-It isn't like that dammit!" Lucy yelled as she tried to deny their accusations although they were technically right.

"Whatever you say Blondie, since Natsu's participating in this event, so am I!" Sting grinned as he went off to join the other participants.

Lucy's face became shadowed as a deep red blush stained her cheeks as she stood there with Frosch still in her arms. The blonde felt a familiar tug on her magic as her most trusted spirit appeared.

"Hello princess," Virgo greeted as she bowed at the blonde who was confused as to why she was here.

"Not to be rude or anything but…..why are you here Virgo?" Lucy questioned as she looked at the pink haired spirit.

"Nii-sama has asked me to deliver a message, he apologizes but you won't be able to call him out today," Virgo explained in her usual monotone voice.

"He's on a date isn't he," Lucy sighed as Virgo nodded.

"Correct,"

"What about my Leo takeover form, will I still be able to use it?" Lucy asked as Virgo nodded.

"That is correct, punishment?"

"No Virgo, you know I would never do that," Lucy huffed in frustration as the spirit nodded before returning to the spirit world.

* * *

(Timeskip –After Chariot-) (sorry if it sucks)

Sting was absolutely pissed, it was completely obvious that the dragon slayer was livid about coming dead last. How was he supposed to know the event involved transportation.

"Well….you could've listened to the name of the event…it was called Chariot," Lucy mumbled as she answered Sting's question which he hadn't realized he had asked out loud.

"Oh shut up Blondie," Sting hissed coldly as he glared at Lucy who narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just saying, you shouldn't of rushed right into the event you idiot," Lucy growled as she and Sting butt foreheads, resembling a bunch of arguing siblings at the moment.

"I'll rush right into whatever I want dammit!" Sting yelled back as his glare narrowed further.

"They're at it again," Orga huffed as he crossed his arms, Lucy and Sting fighting was as normal as birds flying or fishes swimming.

"Are we sure these two aren't long lost siblings or something?" Rufus questioned as a frown of annoyance was present on his face.

"Well they aren't going to stop arguing any time soon," Lector huffed as Fro nodded in agreement.

"On to the second battle of the day! Raven Tail's Kurohebi Vs. Sabertooth's Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Ha! Time to put your money where your mouth is Blondie," Sting smirked as he crossed his arms and looked down at Lucy.

Lucy let out a shaky breath as she gripped the edge of her kimonos sleeves nervously as she began fidgeting, Rogue, who noticed Lucy was nervous walked over to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Lu, stop panicking and just go kick some ass already," Rogue smiled softly as he looked down at Lucy.

"But what if I- ,"

Lucy was cut off by Rogue grabbing her chin and placing a quick and sweet kiss on the blonde's lips stunning her into silence….almost.

"Well damn," Orga deadpanned as the other three members of Team Sabertooth stared in shock, usually, no one would've expected the quiet dragon slayer to do anything like that, especially when other people in the stadium were watching.

"A-Alright," Lucy stammered as she nodded as she turned and launched herself over the balcony and onto the battle field.

"Why the fuck are you all staring at me," Rogue growled as he turned to glare at his team members who turned away and began whistling nervously.

'Lets do this,' Lucy thought as she began mentally preparing a battle strategy.

* * *

Cliffhanger Mofucka!

Lol, sorry but I wanted to get this chapter out quickly cause it's been a while since I've posted one so I thought, let's just get this over with. So I really apologize if it seems rushed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!

RebelPanda….formally known as Izzy-chan


	47. Chapter 47: The New Girl Part 1

It's about that time again! New chapter, yay! Anyways, I really wanted to get right into this one because I've been dying to write it for a while. Basically, welcome the new kid…that's all I'm saying. Also, although they're in Japan, the school is American, stupid and confusing? Yes I know. Add this to my possible story list! Also, I hope this doesn't suck shit in anyway. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail…maybe Hiro Mashima is secretly a Rolu shipper and he shall reveal the new couple in a secret plot twist…..just maybe

* * *

The New Girl

"Oi Rogue!" A voice yelled as said teen groaned in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he turned away from his locker.

"Whatever stupid thing you did, you're on your own this time Sting," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at his long time best friend.

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear," Sting stated as he held his hands up in innocence.

"What'd you do," Rogue questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"I didn't do a-,"

"Sting, what'd you do," Rogue repeated as he saw right through the obvious lie.

"Fine dammit, me and Natsu got caught in the girls locker room, I think the idiot got caught, but that's not the point, I need your help dammit!" Sting pleaded as he looked around frantically.

"No," Rogue deadpanned as he shut his locker as he turned to leave.

"Where the hell are you hiding Eucliffe!" A rage filled voice yelled as the blondes face paled.

"Rogue, I promise I'll owe you one, just help me out, I'm begging you," Sting whispered as he began mentally panicking.

"Just hide in the science classroom and don't come out until I tell you to," Rogue ordered as he let out a groan of annoyance as her heard the door close signaling Sting was now hiding, he could hear someone's angry ranting as they appeared around the corner.

"Cheney, have you seen that useless pig Eucliffe anywhere?" Minerva growled as she looked at Rogue, Minerva was clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and was currently dragging a very beat up Natsu by his hair.

'Did she really have to run out in nothing but a towel?' Rogue questioned mentally as he mentally sweatdropped at Minerva's decisions.

"He was running towards the gym when I last saw him," Rogue lied bluntly as he looked Minerva dead in the eyes with no expression what so ever.

Minerva didn't even mutter a thank you as she ran off dragging Natsu behind her once more, Rogue listened carefully to the teens path of destruction until he was completely sure she was gone.

"You can come out now dumbass," Rogue deadpanned as the door to the science classroom flew open as Sting tumbled out.

"Than-,"

Sting wasn't able to finish his sentence as he crashed into another student knocking them both to the floor as the girls books were now all scattered across the floor.

'Dammit Sting,' Rogue hissed mentally as he looked at Sting who got up and finally noticed he fell on another student.

"Oh….whoops," Sting deadpanned as he emotionlessly looked at the blonde girl he had fell on.

"Hey….you alright?" Rogue asked as he looked down at the blonde girl who was still on the floor, Rogue found himself staring into a pair of honey brown eyes as the girl looked up at him, Rogue held his hand out as he decided to offer her some help.

"T-Thank you," the blonde mumbled as she gladly accepted Rogue's help as he pulled her up from the floor, the blonde's cheeks were stained with a light blush as she began adjusting her red framed glasses.

'An English accent? Probably a transfer student,' Rogue thought as he decided to do the write thing as he helped gather the girls books.

"Here, I believe these are yours," Rogue stated as he handed the girls books to her.

Rogue decided to take the moment to quickly study the girl discreetly, she had shimmering blonde hair that fell in waves and went about mid-back, a pair of red framed glasses were in front of her big honey brown eyes, she wore a knitted white sweater with sleeves that went past her finger tips, she also wore a black mini-skirt and a pair of black high top converse, Rogue wasn't going to lie, she was pretty cute, she also genuinely seemed different than all the other girls in the school.

"Thank you um….,"

"Rogue, my name is Rogue, and you are?"

"Lucy, i-it's very nice to meet you, thank you for the help," the shy blonde murmured before she turned around and left before Rogue could say anything else.

The bell chose the perfect time as Rogue and Sting began heading towards their first class, Rogue noticed Sting was unusually quiet as the red eyed teen finally figured out what was happening.

"Dammit Sting, I know what you're thinking, whatever you're planning, I want no part of it," Rogue hissed as he glared viciously at Sting who began snickering.

* * *

(Timeskip, Lunch –In the Cafeteria-)

"Hey Natsu, you look beat up," Sting snickered as he looked at Natsu who had a black eye as well as scrapes and bruises.

"I hate you," Natsu groaned as he slumped over as his head hit the table, Minerva really did a number on the pyromaniac.

"Hi guys," Yukino chirped as she, Levy and Lisanna walked over to the table as they all sat down.

"Did you guys know that Rogue likes the new chick," Sting stated as Rogue's head hit the table in frustration.

"God fucking dammit Sting, just because I help someone YOU knocked over doesn't mean I like them," Rogue hissed venomously as he pulled his hood up over his head.

"Wait, Rogue likes someone?" Natsu questioned as he began snickering.

"Since when does Ryos help people, much less talk to people," Gajeel smirked as Rogue shot him a dark glare.

"Are you guys talking about Lucy?" Yukino asked as she tilted her head to the side, her answer was confirmed by Sting's toothy grin.

"I hate you all," Rogue groaned as he kept his face down in the table.

"Who the hell is Lucy?" Gajeel questioned as he looked at Levy for answers.

"She's the new student, she moved here from the Uk about two weeks ago but she joined the school just yesterday," Levy explained as the guys finally understood.

"Oh, so Ryos likes some new foreign chick," Gajeel smirked as Rogue only groaned in frustration.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up," Rogue growled as he kept his face down in the table in an attempt to ignore everyone.

"Not until you admit you like Blondie," Sting stated as he grinned childishly.

"Rogue, that reminds me, can you do me a favor," Levy asked as she was met with Rogue's stone cold piercing red glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" Rogue asked coldly as Levy didn't back down in fear one bit.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you could give Lucy her schedule since I forgot to do it this morning," Levy explained as she held out the paper for Rogue to see.

"Why the fuck can't you do it?" Rogue hissed as he stared at Levy coldly.

"I just remembered I have a student council meeting, and since you know her to some extent, I was just h-,"

"Just shut up and gimme the paper already, where the hell does she sit anyway?" Rogue questioned bitterly as he grabbed the paper and stood as he looked around the cafeteria for the blonde.

"You aren't going to find her in the school, she's sitting outside under the cherry blossom tree," Levy explained as she pointed out the window, sure enough, the blonde was sitting under a tree with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Whatever," Rogue grunted as he left the cafeteria with a scowl on his face.

While walking through the halls, he decided to take a look at Lucy's schedule and to his surprise, most of their classes were similar, there were few differences such as the blonde taking all AP classes as well as Choir, while a majority of Rogue's classes were AP as well, he had chosen a free period rather than an actual class. Rogue snapped out of his thoughts as he found himself standing in front of the blonde, it seems she didn't notice him as she kept her nose buried in her book, Rogue decided to lean over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lucy," Rogue deadpanned, the blonde let out a little terrified squeak as she dropped her book onto her lap.

"O-Oh, it's just you," Lucy mumbled as she adjusted her glasses as she looked up at Rogue, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I apologize if I scared you, I just came to hand your schedule to you," Rogue explained as he handed Lucy the paper.

"T-Thank-you R-Rogue-kun," Lucy stammered as her blush deepened slightly.

"It's no big deal, you can call me Rogue, we'll be having most of our classes together anyway," Rogue stated nonchalantly as he began walking away leaving behind the shy blushing blonde.

'I'll talk to her properly when everyone isn't watching,' Rogue thought as he looked towards the window leading to the cafeteria as he glared at the others darkly.

* * *

(Timeskip –End of the Day-)

Rogue let out a sigh of frustration as he grabbed his umbrella from his locker as he slammed the door of his locker shut. The hall was partially deserted since most students had already gone home.

'Damn it really is bad,' Rogue thought as he exited the front doors of the school as he opened up his umbrella, it really was raining heavily.

Rogue spotted a familiar blonde standing at the front of the school just staring at the rain, her pale teal backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Lucy, how comes you haven't gone home yet?" Rogue asked as he walked over to the quiet blonde.

"Oh….I don't have an umbrella so I'm just waiting till the rain let's up," Lucy murmured as she fidgeted nervously.

"Then I'll just walk you home, the rain isn't letting up anytime soon," Rogue stated as he looked down at the blonde.

"I-It's alright, y-you don't have to, b-besides, only one of us can use t-the umbrella," Lucy stammered as her cheeks became bright red.

"Then you take the umbrella, I have a hood and you don't, I don't mind anyway," Rogue shrugged as Lucy shyly accepted the umbrella as they began walking with Rogue closely following the blonde.

'And people say chivalry is dead,' Lucy thought as her blush deepened as she shook her head nervously to gather her thoughts.

After about twenty-five minutes of walking, the two came to a beautiful and large house which had stunned Rogue to the point of silence.

'H-Holy shit! She lives here?!' Rogue thought as he stared with wide eyes as he followed the blonde to the front door.

"T-Thank you…for walking me home," Lucy murmured as she turned to look at Rogue.

"It's no big deal, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Rogue stated as he turned away leaving the blonde behind.

Lucy closed the door as she leaned against it and slid down the door as she adjusted her glasses, her face a deep shade of red.

'Why's my heart beating so fast?' Lucy asked herself mentally as she held a hand over her heart, she knew the answer….she just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

I have to cut this chapter short. Sorry but for some reason, my document keeps force closing itself and isn't saying so my drafts get deleted. And I'm frustrated to the point where, I don't even want to write. I'm out of my good mood! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I really want to turn this into a new story…think of this as…a preview. Hope you enjoyed.

RebelPanda!


	48. Chapter 48: Missions & Injuries

First of all! I did it! I finally posted the rewrite of Love In The Shadows. Anyways, that means I'll have to switch in between while writing chapters. So patience is key (no it's not! SPEEEEED IS KEYYY!). This chapter was an idea I got after I was listening to a couple songs on my playlist, basically, it's and idea I got where I was all like, what if Lucy had been a part of Sabertooth when she was younger, that's all I'll say for now. Just a quick thing, they're all around the age of 12-13, obviously Lucy isn't part of the timeskip. Also, to answer your question Luna, the reason I made Lucy a geeky (totally awesome) girl in the last few chapters is because I thought it suited her, it also makes the chapters a lot more fun. Fun fact time! In certain chapters, typically Au's, Lucy has a British accent, this is due to the fact that in some drabbles, Lucy was born in England, not to mention the fact that in all Au drabbles, Lucy's mother is born in England as well. Anyway! I hope you enjoy.

I don't Fairy Tail….sadly

* * *

Missions

The young Mage rolled over in her bed as she let out a quiet groan as she pulled her blanket over her head. Her ears picked up on the sound of arguing, it sounded like it was coming from outside her door.

"You can't just barge into her room idiot!"

"It's not barging! It's just a surprise wake up call,"

"Don't say I didn't warn you….idiot,"

All of a sudden, the door to her room was kicked open as one figure remained standing there as the other rushed over to her bed.

"Oi Blondie, wake up!" Sting yelled as he gripped Lucy's shoulders as he began shaking her viciously.

"B-Baka! Let me go!" Lucy yelled as Sting was thrown back into the wall as Lucy slammed her foot into Sting's jaw sending him flying back.

"Warned you idiot," Rogue deadpanned as the only answer he received from Sting was a groan of pain.

"M-Morning Rogue," Lucy stammered as she looked at the dragon slayer nervously as her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

"Oh….morning Lu," Rogue murmured as he avoided the blondes gaze, actually, both of them seemed to be avoiding one another's gaze.

"Won't you idiots just admit you like each other and get it over with already," Sting groaned as both Lucy's and Rogue's faces became red in embarrassment.

"We don't like each other!" The two yelled in protest as they turned their backs to one another.

"Whatever you say, even I'm not that st-,"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up and get out!" Lucy yelled as she pushed them both out of her room as she slammed the door behind them.

"Great going idiot, look what you did," Rogue grumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling, his face still a bright shade of red.

"You're just mad cause you wanted to stay in her room longer," Sting shot back as he smirked at Rogue who was now glaring at him viciously.

About seven minutes later Lucy opened the door to her room as she stepped out fully dressed. She had traded her white nightgown in for a collared dark blue sleeveless button up shirt outlined in gold, under the collar, Lucy had a little white bow tied, Lucy had paired the top with a white skater skirt that only went about mid-thigh, on her feet were a pair of knee high black boots that went well with the outside, on her arms were a pair of detached sleeves that started at her elbows at went past her finger tips, the sleeves too were dark blue outlined in gold, around her waist was her always present white belt with her white pouch of gate keys as well as her whip were fastened there, lastly, her mid-back length blonde hair had been tied into a high ponytail being held by a large white ribbon.

"Great, you're ready, now let's go," Sting grinned as he began dragging the blonde along.

"Wait, why'd you guys even wake me up so early, and where are we even going?" Lucy asked as Sting continued to drag her along, the exceeds, who had been quiet all along, were flying along with them.

"Easy, we're going on a mission," Sting grinned as Lucy dug her heels into the ground causing Sting to stop.

"I never agreed to go on a mission!" Lucy yelled as she glared at the holy dragon slayer, she knew Rogue had nothing to do with this.

"So, it doesn't matter, we're a team and we stick together, and as the leader of this team you're going with us!" Sting declared as Lucy's eyes only narrowed further.

"First of all, you aren't the leader-,"

"That's just because you want Rogue to be the leader be-,"

"S-Shut up! A-as I was saying….second, just because we're a team doesn't mean you get to drag me wherever," Lucy hissed as she crossed her arms and turned away, her cheeks a faint shade of pink due to the comment Sting had made earlier.

"The reward has gate keys," Sting bribed as Lucy's eyes lit up at the mention of new gate keys.

"Well what're we waiting for! Let's go Baka dragons!" Lucy chirped as she grabbed both slayers hands as she began pulling them along, Rogue's face burnt bright red although this went unnoticed by both the exceeds and the blonde.

The two arrived at the train station as Lucy had run off to buy the tickets leaving the dragon slayers on their own. Both Rogue's and Sting's faces paled and became a faint shade of green as they began sweating nervously once they picked up on the sounds of the approaching train.

"I got the tickets," Lucy chirped as she returned to the two five minutes later.

"Can we just walk there please?" Sting groaned as he held his stomach and looked at Lucy pleadingly.

"I can't believe I actually agree with that idiot,"Rogue groaned as he stood there sweating nervously, meanwhile, Sting couldn't even find the strength to make a stupid yet witty comeback to Rogue's insult.

"No way! It's like two hours away," Lucy huffed as she glared at the sick dragon slayers.

The dragon slayers groaned in frustration as Lucy dragged them onto the train with the help of the exceeds. Once on board, Lucy and the exceeds found an empty booth as Lucy was able to get the dragon slayers into a seat.

"I hate this," Sting muttered as he laid down in his seat, he and the exceeds sat on one side while and Rogue were seated on the other.

Rogue let out another sick groan as he flopped over into the seat, but instead of his head landing on the seat, it landed on Lucy's lap causing the blonde to begin blushing a deep shade of red. Lucy unconsciously began running her fingers through Rogue's messy black hair as the dragon slayer, completely unaware of his actions, began purring quietly in content, it had actually completely distracted him from his motion sickness, not that he chose to acknowledge it.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

"I'm never taking another train again," Sting mumbled as he stumbled off of the train and face first into the platform.

"I don't get it, why does Rogue look perfectly fine?" Lucy questioned as she realized that Rogue would typically have fallen over recovering from motion sickness right now.

"I guess I just don't feel sick," Rogue shrugged as Frosch sat ontop of his head.

"B-Bastard, why am I sick and you aren't," Sting hissed as he shakily stood from the ground and glared at Rogue.

"Drop it Sting, we have to see the mayor so let's just go," Lucy huffed as she began walking with the dragon slayers following close behind.

(Timeskip –After the Mayors Office- ) ( • w • )/

"You guys never told me we'd have to take down wyverns," Lucy hissed as she glared at the two dragon slayers.

"That's because we know you wouldn't come with us if we told you," they deadpanned in unison as Lucy glared at them furiously.

"Y-You jerks!" Lucy yelled as she turned her back to them.

"Aww come on Blondie, do it for the gate keys," Sting bribed as he smirked at Lucy who's face became shadowed.

"I hate you guys," Lucy murmured as she continued walking ahead of them.

"Aww come on Blondie, you know it isn't true, especially because you lo-,"

"Shut up!" Lucy shrieked as she slammed her foot into Sting's jaw as her face burnt bright red.

A thin trail of blood escaped Rogue's nose as his face became a deep shade of red, unknown to Lucy, when she had kicked Sting, the fact that she was wearing a skirt completely escaped her mind which resulted in the shadow dragon slayer getting a full view of her underwear.

"Ow," Sting groaned as he stood and rubbed his jaw, no doubt there would be a bruise pretty soon.

The trio walked into the forest as an awkward silence fell over them, Rogue had managed to stop his nosebleed but his blush still remained.

"It's too damn silent," Sting complained as the two bookworms glared at him in annoyance.

"That's your own problem," Lucy murmured as she crossed her arms.

After another few minutes of silence, Sting noticed something on Lucy's shoulder as he decided to inform the blonde.

"Uhh Blondie…don't freak out…but,"

"But what?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at the two dragon slayers, Rogue cringed slightly knowing Lucy would panic if they told her what it was.

"Sting don't you dare," Rogue muttered as he and Sting looked at Lucy blankly.

"There's a spider on your shoulder," Sting deadpanned as Rogue turned to glare at him, the spider (which was surprisingly large) decided to move from Lucy's shoulder and right onto the bridge of the blondes nose.

"KYAAAAAA! Get it off! Get it off!" Lucy wailed as she began running around in panic.

"Lucy! Calm down!" The two dragon slayers yelled as they began chasing after the panicked blonde.

"Get it off! Get it off dammit!" She wailed as she flailed her arms in panic.

This went on for about three more minutes until Rogue and Sting were able to grab the panicked girl as Rogue tackled her to the forest floor.

"Relax Lucy it's gone?" Rogue yelled as he kept the girl pinned to the ground.

"H-Huh…..really?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at Rogue.

"Yeah, it jumped off a little while back," Rogue explained as Lucy fell silent.

Lucy's face slowly became red as she realized Rogue was still on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Umm R-Rogue….c-can you get off," Lucy stammered as her face burnt bright red as she looked up at Rogue who immediately began blushing once he realized.

"Sorry," Rogue murmurs as he hopped off of her and looked away as his blush only deepened.

"Guys, I lost my keys!" Lucy yelled as she realized her keys had gone missing.

"Relax, the-,"

"Shut it Sting! I can't loose my keys! They're the only things I have to remember my mom by!" Lucy yelled as tears brimmed in her eyes as she ran off in search.

"Why are celestial mages so much trouble," both dragon slayers huffed as they took off in search of the blonde, they weren't going to lie, the small blonde was pretty fast, faster than they were actually.

Lucy frantically ran around the forest in search of her keys, this went on for a while as she journeyed deeper and deeper into the forest. The sound of low feral growls caught the blondes attention as she found herself in a clearing. On either side of the clearing were two large wolves, and they were closing in on Lucy, she knew if she moved, they would easily catch her, so there was no way out of it, that's the way she saw it. One of the wolves lunged at Lucy as it tackled the frightened blonde to the forest floor, Lucy was currently fighting her hardest to push it off but she knew her fight wouldn't last long.

'I-I don't wanna die, n-not like this,' Lucy thought as her eyes were wide in fear.

"Lucy! Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

"White Dragon's Roar!"

The two beams of magic slammed into the wolves sucessfully knocking the one on top of Lucy off of her.

"R-Rogue, Sting," Lucy stammered as she stared at the angry slayers in shock.

"Just stand back and let us finish this," Rogue ordered coldly as he looked back at Lucy with his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Lucy shied away from them as she watched the two easily defeat the wolf, Lucy knew it was irrelevant but she couldn't help but feel useless at the moment. Her breath became hitched in her throat as she stared at Rogue who walked over to her, all of a sudden Rogue grabbed her shoulders as he began shaking her.

"What the hell were you thinking just running off like that!" Rogue growled as he continued shaking the blonde roughly.

"I-I'm sorry!" She yelled as she quickly became dizzy as she had trouble focussing.

"Tch, celestial mages are so troublesome," Sting stated as he crossed his arms as he looked at Lucy.

"Hey wait! I'm the only celestial Mage you idiots know!" Lucy yelled as she glared at them(or tired to at least), the minute Rogue stopped shaking her and let her go, the blonde tumbled to the ground as she tried to get up.

"Exactly, so the correct sentence would be YOURE troublesome," Rogue hissed as he looked down at the blonde.

"Oh….my keys were right here a all along….whoops," Lucy murmured as she finally realized that her key pouch had shifted to the back of her belt.

"Dammit Lucy!" They yelled in unison as the celestial mage flinched back harshly.

"I-I'm sorry, I c-couldn't find my keys and I panicked, l-let's just go f-finish our mission," Lucy mumbled as she tried to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't, Sting and I will finish the mission," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy's eyes widened.

"B-But wait, what am I supposed to do then?!" Lucy asked as she stared at him in shock.

"Easy, your going to stay here while we finish the stupid mission," Sting explained as he pulled out some rope from behind his back.

Before Lucy could even run, Rogue had already grabbed her as they began apprehending the blonde. About seven minutes of struggling later, Lucy found herself tied up in a tree as she looked down at the dragon slayers.

"G-Guys! This is just a joke! Right?!" Lucy yelled as she chuckled nervously.

"Nope, you're staying there until we find and kill that stupid wyvern," Sting explained as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"What if something else finds me! Or the wyvern!" Lucy yelled as her eyes widened in fear at the thought.

"You cause too much trouble, we'll be back the minute we finish," Rogue huffed as he and Sting walked off in search of the wyvern that had been terrorizing the town.

Lucy began struggling as she tried to free herself from her confines, but the more she struggled, the more the rope only dug into her wrists and ankles.

"You jerks! I hate you guys!" Lucy yelled as tears brimmed in her eyes at the thought that they would ditch her just like that.

The time seemed to past by very slowly, the sun gradually began to set as Lucy had long ago given up trying to set herself free and settled for fining something to do. She had completely spaced out and become lost in her thoughts as she didn't notice multiple trees in the forest began to fall over until the destruction came closer and closer to her.

"H-Holy crap!" Lucy yelled as she finally realized what was happening, the wyvern had found her, and here she was like a sacrifice to a god.

"R-Rogue! Sting! H-Help!" Lucy yelled nervously as she desperately began struggling before the wyvern found her.

The rope dug into the blondes wrists and ankles she she grit her teeth in pain as she continued to struggle harder, somehow, she was able to slip her wrists down as she quickly struggled and swung up towards the branch her ankles were tied to as she quickly undid the knot. Clearly, she hadn't thought this plan true as she fell from the tree gaining a few bruises and scratches on the way down as she hit a few branches on the way, not only that, but the minute her feet hit the ground, a searing pain shot through her ankle as her breath became jagged.

'I can't run, there's only one thing to do now,' Lucy thought as she wrapped an arm around her stomach, no doubts she had damaged a rib or two on the way down.

'Its fight or die trying!' Lucy yelled mentally as she quickly swiped three keys from her pouch.

Now there was only one problem, the blonde could only summon two spirits at a time, and she even had trouble doing just that alone, so this plan, was bound to end horribly no matter what.

"Open Gates of the Maiden! The Lion! The Golden Bull! Virgo! Leo! Taurus!" Lucy chanted as the spirits all appeared, but not without her feeling the immense magical strain.

"Princess! What the hell do you think you're doing calling us out like that! Especially in that condition!" Loke yelled in worry as he noticed the blondes bruised and battered condition.

"W-Wyvern," Lucy mumbled as she pointed off in the direction as the wyvern drew closer and closer to their location.

* * *

(With Rogue and Sting) (sorry if it sucks)

"Dammit, we're never gonna find this stupid wyvern," Sting muttered as they continued walking through the forest back to where they had left Lucy, Sting had been itching for a fight all day an was now disappointed that he didn't get one.

"Can we just hurry up and go back to Lucy, I'm starting to feel guilty," Rogue murmured as Sting began snickering.

"What? Feel guilty for yelling at your girlfriend?" Sting asked with a smirk as Rogue turned to glare at him.

"She isn't my girlfriend dammit! I'm just starting to regret our decision of leaving her behind," Rogue hissed defensively as Sting continued laughing.

"You just wanna go back because she said she hated us," Sting smirked as Rogue was about to slam his fist into Sting's face but froze as they heard Lucy's cry for help as it finally dawned on them what was happening.

"Lucy!" Rogue yelled as he rushed off in Lucy's direction, he desperately needed to get to the blonde, now.

'Why didn't I hear everything earlier!' Rogue thought as his ears finally picked up on the sound of all the destruction.

The dragon slayers continued running as they realized it had become way too silent, this only caused them to push them selves harder until they were in the clearing where they had left Lucy.

"Lucy!" Rogue yelled as he rushed towards a tent that he had no clue who had set it up, before he could get there, he found himself being stopped by Lucy's pink haired spirit.

"Let me go dammit! I need to get to Lucy!" Rogue yelled as he tried to get Virgo to let go of him.

"Please relax, Princess is asleep at the moment," Virgo explained monotonously as Rogue's struggling ceased.

"What the hell happened?" Sting asked quietly as he surveyed all the damage that had been done, he also noticed that the clearing had practically been destroyed.

"Princess called upon us to help her defeat the wyvern, sadly it caused her a lot of magical strain, she also sustained multiple bruises, a broken rib and a sprained ankle from her fall," Virgo explained knowing Rogue would be able to piece together the information and figure out that Lucy had fallen from the tree.

"Damn…..it's all our fault," Rogue hissed as he clenched is fists as he and Sting became silent.

"….Screw it, I'm going to see Blondie," Sting deadpanned as he rushed into the tent where he found a heavily bandaged Lucy fast asleep, Rogue also decided to follow the idiot into the tent as they both sat on either side of Lucy.

"I shall be returning now, I believe you two will be able to keep a close eye on princess," Virgo explained as she returned to the celestial spirit world.

"She's going to be pissed at us when she wakes up," Sting deadpanned as he and Rogue quietly watched the blonde.

"Yup,"

"And she's not going to let this to go, you know that right,"

"Yup,"

"She's also probably going to yell at us the minute she wakes up,"

"Best to just enjoy the silence while we can," Rogue deadpanned as he lay beside Lucy.

"Tch, you're just happy because you get to sleep beside Blondie," Sting smirked as Rogue glared at him but said nothing as he tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"No way! It's true!" Sting snickered as he heard Rogue growl in frustration.

"Shut it idiot," Rogue deadpanned as he easily began to fall asleep.

It wasn't too long until both dragon slayers fell asleep with ease, at somepoint throughout the night, Rogue had rolled over onto his side as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping celestial mage as he hugged her to his chest. Needless to say, the two were definitely in for one heck of a morning when they woke up.

* * *

And done. I know this chapter sucks, I'm sorry but I was in the middle of babysitting while writing this chapter. Anyways, as I said, I will be alternating between writing chapters for Love in the Shadows and chapters for Tales of their love, basically, everything will be a bit spaced out. Anyways! Thanks for reading, bye!

RebelPanda


	49. Chapter 49: Secret Girlfriend?

I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Anyways, I got this idea after I was talking to my cousin who was telling me all about long distance relationships (since he's in one). That's when I came up with this lovely idea. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail, we all now what would happen if I did

* * *

Secret Girlfriend?!

Rogue quietly opened the door to his dorm as he stepped in and locked the door behind him, his red eyes quickly scanned the room before he retreated to his room as he locked the door behind him as well.

"Good, Sting isn't here," Rogue muttered as he was just glad the idiot wasn't here at the moment to bother him.

He began searching for his laptop as he realized it wasn't where he left it in the first place.

"Where the fuck did I put it!" Rogue growled as he began tearing apart his room in search of his laptop.

Rogue practically destroyed his room looking for his laptop until her froze as he walked over to his bed and raised his pillow as he grabbed his laptop.

"Thank fucking god," Rogue sighed in relief as he ignored his now messy room as he opened his laptop as he enabled the webcam quickly before he went to skype to make a certain video call to a certain someone.

About four minutes later, the call as answered as Rogue found himself looking at a familiar blonde. She had long wavy blonde hair which had been tied up into a messy bun, a pair of honey brown eyes which were complimented by her red framed glasses, in Rogue's opinion, she was absolutely stunning.

"Hey Rogue!" She chirped as a bright smile lit up her features.

"Hey Lu, did I wake you up?" Rogue asked with concern lacing his voice, the blonde couldn't help but to blush slightly at his concern.

"N-No, not at all, perfect timing actually," She smiled softly as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

This was how the two typically spent most of their time, talking to each other over the, phone, over a video chat or maybe even a text message. They tried to find whatever time they had to talk to the other, this proved to be difficult since Lucy was in London while Rogue was in Japan, difficult, yes, but they made it work. The two hadn't even realized that it had been half an hour since they had begun talking, time does fly after all.

"Yeah, I still don't get quite how it works," Lucy chuckled as he scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, her English accent both heavy and charming all at once.

"To be honest, neither do I," Rogue chuckled as he simply enjoyed just being able to see Lucy, even if it wasn't really in person.

The sound of knocking on the door caused Rogue to freeze as his eyes widened, he knew exactly who was behind the door.

"Oi Rogue!" Sting yelled as he continued to knock on the door.

'Shit, had he been here this entire time?' Rogue thought as he turned his attention back to his laptop.

"Sorry Lu, I've gotta go," Rogue whispered as he drowned at how there conversation had been cut off.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand, I'll see you soon," Lucy chirped as Rogue furrowed his eyebrows at her words.

"What do you mean "see you soon"?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Don't worry about it, bye Rogue, love you," Lucy smiled softly as kept the pillow hugged to her chest.

"Fine, love you too Lu, bye," Rogue muttered as the video chat ended, he quickly turned off his laptop as he shoved it under his pillow and stood as he walked over to his door and opened it.

"What the fuck do you want Sting?" Rogue growled as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Sting questioned, it answered Rogue's previous thought on if the idiot had been here this entire time.

"None of your fucking business, now what do you want?" Rogue questioned as he asked the question once more.

"Tch, we're supposed to meet Yukino downstairs so we can head to the cafeteria," Sting explained as he simply shrugged.

"How long have you been here?" Rogue questioned as he and Sting left the dorm as they headed to the elevator.

"I heard you come in but I was half awake and too lazy to get up," Sting explained bluntly as they exited the elevator once it arrived at the ground floor.

The two walked out of the building as they continued walking to the girls dormitory where they found Yukino waiting outside for them.

"Guys guess what!" Yukino yelled as a large grin was present on her face.

Rogue wasn't going to lie, he was completely pissed at the moment, if it weren't for them, he would've been able to talk to Lucy a bit longer.

"Fine, since neither of you jerks are going to guess, I'll just tell you, I got a new roommate!" Yukino chirped as they began walking towards the cafeteria.

"You seem excited about getting a roommate," Sting smirked as he wrapped an arm around Yukino's shoulder as they walked.

"Of course I'm excited, I finally have another girl to talk with and hangout with, plus, she's super cool and has an amazing accent, we're already getting along great too," Yukino chirped as she thought back to how fun it had been to meet her dorm mate.

"Accent? Where's she from?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Yukino.

"Um, I think she said she's from the UK….Republic ofIreland I think," Yukino explained as Rogue facepalmed.

"The Republic of Ireland isn't part of the UK idiot," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his eyes at the phone screen.

"No need to be so mean Rogue….we really need to find you a girlfriend, maybe then you-,"

"I don't need a girlfriend, now stop bringing it up," Rogue hissed as he walked ahead of the duo.

* * *

(Timeskip –In The Cafeteria-)

"There's so many new students," Mira pointed out as she noticed all the students she had never seen before.

"Yeah, this week is the only other time someone can join the academy," Levy pointed out as she poked at her salad with her fork.

"Speaking of new students, I finally have a dorm mate!" Yukino grinned as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Really? I got a new dorm mate too," Lisanna chirped as the girls all began discussing the new students situation.

"So, Yukino, Lisanna, what are your dorm mates like?" Mira asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Well, mine is a bit quiet and odd but other than that, she's alright, plus, she moved here from the UK," Lisanna explained as Yukino connected the dots.

"Cool, my dorm mate is from the UK too-,"

"The Republic of Ireland isn't part of the UK," Rogue deadpanned as he cut Yukino off as she turned to glare at him, it had no effect what so ever.

"Whatever, I think that's where she comes from anyway, I could totally be wrong," Yukino huffed as she crossed her arms and glared in the opposite direction.

"Anyways, what's your dorm mate like Yukino?" Mira asked as she decided to get back onto the new students subject.

"Oh, she's super cool, a bit of a geek but she's really kind, plus, her accent is super cool," Yukino chirped, at that point, Rogue had honestly tuned out as his thoughts drifted to Lucy.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Morning-)

"Oi Rogue! You up?!" Sting yelled as he knocked on Rogue's door.

"What the fuck do you want now Sting?" Rogue growled as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde once he opened the door.

"Hurry up, Yukino said she was going to introduce us to her dorm mate or whatever so we're supposed to meet them outside the girls dorm building," Sting explained as Rogue narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fuck you Sting," Rogue deadpanned as he slammed the door in Sting's face as he walked over to his closet, it was clear Rogue wasn't a morning person…..he wasn't even an afternoon person.

Rogue simply grabbed a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved dark grey shirt with black tribal markings on the left arm, he also grabbed a black beanie as well as his headphones, keys and phone before leaving his bedroom. He and Sting left their dorm as they headed to the elevator in silence, that was until Sting decided to break it.

"That reminds me, who were you talking to yesterday," Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow Rogue.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rogue lied smoothly as he kept his face devoid of emotion.

"Aww come on, why won't you just tell me," Sting whined childishly until he was met with one of Rogue's cold glares.

"I have my reasons," Rogue deadpanned as they exited the elevator as they began the walk towards the girls dormitory.

It wasn't long until they spotted Yukino standing there with her roommate standing by her side.

"Yukino!" Sting yelled as they decided to announce their presence.

"Oh, you guys are here, anyways, meet my roommate-,"

"Lucy?" Rogue questioned as his eyes widened as he stared at Yukino's supposedly new roommate.

"Rogue!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards him as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Holy fucking shit I thought you were still in London," Rogue huffed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"No, when I said see you soon, I meant it literally," Lucy laughed quietly as she looked up at Rogue.

"Fucking hell I missed you," Rogue muttered as he buried his face in Lucy's neck.

"Rogue, Lucy….how do you two know each other?" Yukino asked as she raised an eyebrow at them as Lucy broke the hug between her and Rogue as her cheeks turned red.

"Guess we have a lot to explain," Lucy chuckled nervously as she began fidgeting.

"Damn right you do," Sting deadpanned only to be glared at by Rogue.

The walk to the cafeteria was a silent one as Lucy adjusted her glasses as she looked around the campus as they walked.

"Bloody hell this place is huge," Lucy stated in awe as she looked around the cafeteria.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Rogue stated as he looked down at Lucy.

"Well, everyone else is already there," Sting pointed out as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as they walked over to the table.

"Hey guys, this is my new dorm mate Lucy," Yukino introduced as everyone else turned to look at them as they all greeted the blonde.

"Holy shit, Bunny Girl?!" Gajeel questioned as he stared at the blonde in shocked.

"Please don't call me that Gajeel," Lucy groaned as she narrowed her eyes at Gajeel in annoyance.

"Gajeel, you know her too?" Yukino asked as she looked at Gajeel who shrugged.

"I'll let Ryos explain this one," Gajeel smirked as Rogue glared at him coldly.

"Right, do you two mind explaining how you two know each other?" Yukino asked as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"R-Right…well, me and Rogue are-,"

"Lucy's my girlfriend," Rogue deadpanned as he cut Lucy off, an awkward silence fell over the group as they stared at the two blankly.

"What?!" Everyone but Gajeel yelled in shock.

"You heard me," Rogue deadpanned as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder as he pulled her close.

"Everything makes so much sense now, that's why Rogue reacted so angrily every time we tried to set him up with someone," Mira pointed out as everything finally began to make sense to her, the demon match maker had tried non-stop to set him up with someone thinking he was single, but this entire time, he had a secret girlfriend!

"Never would've thought Emo-freak could ever get a girlfriend," Laxus smirked but that smirk was quickly replaced with a scowl as Mira hit him upside his head.

"But, if Lucy lived in the UK…then that means you two are in a long distance relationship," Yukino pointed out as she looked at Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled as she avoided everyone's gaze.

"Anyone mind explaining how Gajeel knew?" Mira questioned as they all looked at Gajeel.

"Tch, all three of us knew each other when we were younger," Gajeel explained bluntly as he simply shrugged.

"Wait a minute, asshole I'm your best friend! Why didn't I know!" Sting yelled as he narrowed his eyes at Rogue.

"Simple, you're an idiot," Rogue deadpanned as he was hit by Lucy who narrowed her eyes at Rogue.

"That isn't the real reason," Lucy explained as everyone looked at her.

"Then what is?" Yukino asked as she looked at her dorm mate curiously.

"Any time we told people about our relationship, all they have ever done is judge saying it's never going to work out, eventually we just stopped telling people all together and kept it a secret," Lucy explained as she kept her head down.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we won't judge or say anything," Lisanna chirped as Lucy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Seriously," Lucy asked quietly as Lucy looked at them all.

"Yup," Lisanna confirmed as Lucy and Rogue finally sat feeling like a giant weight had been lifted of their shoulders.

"Oi Blondie, tell me something, are all British people as stuck up as everyone says?" Laxus questioned as Lucy turned to glare at him as everyone else became silent.

"I don't know Scar Face, do all Japanese guys have small dicks," Lucy shot back coldly as Laxus glared at her viciously while the others laughed much to his chagrin.

"Well I guess that stereotype about all British people being polite isn't true," Sting snickered as he leaned against the table.

"Anyways, Yukino told us you were from the UK, she didn't seem too sure on where, so where are you from exactly?" Levy asked as she finally spoke up.

"England, London to be exact," Lucy explained proudly as she smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go show Lucy around campus," Rogue announced suddenly as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and led her out of the cafeteria.

* * *

(With Lucy and Rogue) (sorry if it sucks)

"You lied about showing me around didn't you," Lucy chuckled as she looked at Rogue as they walked.

"Damn right I did," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Lucy's hand and led her into the grass as they sat under one of the many cherry blossom trees.

Rogue sat with his back against the tree while Lucy sat in between his legs with her back back against his chest.

"Well, your friends seem…..neat," Lucy stated, sounding almost unsure of herself.

"There not my friends, I'm just forced to "hang out" with them," Rogue deadpanned as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Oh really, and who forces you to "hang out" with them," Lucy chuckled as she looked up at him.

"Society," Rogue answered as Lucy began laughing, somewhere throughout her laughing fit, Lucy accidentally snorted as Rogue began laughing at her.

"Cheeky bastard! Stop laughing at me," Lucy chuckled as she hit Rogue's chest gently.

"Your accent doesn't make you sound threatening, just letting you know," Rogue smirked as Lucy glared at him weakly.

"By the way, that Scar faced asshole, just who does he think he is exactly, asking me stupid questions like that," Lucy hissed as she referred to Laxus's question, the question really did annoy her to no end, the minute she had arrived here, people had associated her with all stereotypes people have about British people.

"Relax Lu, Laxus is always an asshole, and to be fair, you put him right in his place," Rogue grinned as he wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Also, why didn't you tell me you were coming to the academy?" Rogue questioned as he looked down at Lucy for answers.

"Well, I originally wanted to join at the start of the year but I missed the date, so I never bothered bringing it up since you were going so I just avoided the topic, but then I heard about the next chance and I jumped at it," Lucy explained as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm just glad you're here," Rogue stated as he smiled softly.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Lucy smiled softly as she closed her eyes as she just enjoyed being in Rogue's embrace.

"That reminds me, you're participating in the showcase aren't you," Rogue stated as he closed his own eyes as he leaned against the tree.

"Yeah, that reminds me, I wanted to ask for a favor," Lucy murmured as she bit her lip nervously.

"Ask away,"

"I kind of….wanted to ask…if me and you could…..do a duet?" Lucy asked doubtfully as she opened her eyes and looked up at Rogue.

"Alright, how long have you been planning that one?" Rogue questioned with a slight chuckle.

"Umm, since the academy told me I would have to perform," Lucy explained as she just crossed her fingers in hope.

"You can uncross your fingers, you should've known I would do anything for you," Rogue smirked as Lucy's cheeks became red.

"Thank god you have a great voice, or we'd both be screwed," Lucy joked as Rogue stood to his feet as he helped Lucy up as he began pulling her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she simply let Rogue lead her along campus.

"To my dorm, we have two days until the showcase, might as well work on it," Rogue explained as he and Lucy continued walking towards the boys dorm building.

"W-Wait! Are girls even aloud in the building! Are girls even aloud in a boys dorm!" Lucy yelled as her face burnt bright red, she did not want to be labeled as "that" type of girl, she knew just how cruel society could be.

"Relax, there's always girls somewhere in the building, it's allowed," Rogue explained as Lucy relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

(Timeskip –Rogue's dorm-)

"Your bed is really comfortable, real shame your room is so messy though," Lucy chirped jokingly as she flopped onto Rogue's bed.

"The only reason it's like this is because I tore it apart looking for my laptop," Rogue defended as he pulled his laptop out from underneath his pillow as he sat next to Lucy.

"Don't you have classes right now?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do, I just don't care, so what do you think about going out tonight?" Rogue asked as he looked at Lucy.

"W-What do you mean," Lucy asked quietly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Like, just me and you tonight, it's been a while since you've last been to japan so I was thinking it could be nice," Rogue shrugged as Lucy smiled softly.

"That sounds like a great idea," Lucy mumbled as her cheeks tinged pink at the thought.

"We should probably get started on this then," Rogue suggested as Lucy nodded as they began discussing their plans for the showcase.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later on that day-)

"Umm, Yukino, could you help me with my necklace," Lucy mumbled as she walked out of her room as she found her dorm mate laying lazily in the couch.

"Sure Lu-, holy crap, you look so beautiful, what're you all dressed up for?" Yukino asked as she stood as she walked over to Lucy as she helped the blonde with her necklace.

Yukino wasn't lying when she said Lucy was all dressed up, the blonde wore a stunning sleeveless white lace dress that went just about mid thighs, a thick brown belt was present under her bust as well, on her left wrist was a silver bracelet with a golden heart charm, a silver dragon charm and a white moon charm hanging from it, on Lucy's feet were a pair of teal mint 4 inch heels with multiple criss-crossing straps.

"T-Thanks, and to answer your question, I'm going somewhere with Rogue," Lucy mumbled as her cheeks became pink.

"Aww that's so sweet, and, I don't mean to pry anything but, how long have you and Rogue been together," Yukino asked as she finished dealing with Lucy's necklace.

"Second year of high school," Lucy admitted as she fidgeted nervously, the sound of knocking on the door caused Lucy to grab her purse as she quickly headed towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Lu," Rogue greeted as he looked at the blonde, even in her heels, she still didn't reach up to his chin, he always loved making jokes about her height.

"Hey Rogue, so how do I look?" Lucy asked quietly as she fidgeted nervously, the blonde had decided to ditch her glasses as she wore contacts even though she found them to be a nuisance.

"Beautiful like always," Rogue smiled softly as he grabbed Lucy's hand as he led her away.

"Make sure you bring my new best friend back safe or else I'll murder you in your sleep Cheney!" Yukino informed as she stuck her head out the door only for Rogue to flip her off as he and Lucy walked away.

* * *

(After their date –Somewhere In Town-) (sorry I skipped it)

"I just love Japan so much, it's just so beautiful, especially at night," Lucy chirped as she held Rogue's hand as they walked through the crowded streets.

Lucy hadn't been lying when she said Japan was beautiful at night, the signs were lit up in beautiful neon colors illuminating the streets below.

"Glad you think so, and since we're on the topic of Japan, when was the last time you were here?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Umm, about four months ago….now that I think about it, it's really been a while since I've actually been back here," Lucy mumbled as she realized she really hadn't been here in quite a while.

"I'm just glad you're here to stay now," Rogue admitted as he smiled softly at the blonde.

"So am I," Lucy whispered as she moved closed to Rogue as they walked.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Showcase-)

"You're nervous aren't you," Rogue deadpanned as he looked at Lucy who was currently pacing around in one big circle, it wasn't a question, it was a statement, it was obvious the blonde was nervous.

"Well yeah….I've never sung in front of anyone before," Lucy stated as she stopped pacing as she began fidgeting nervously.

"So I'm considered a nobody then?" Rogue asked jokingly, referring to the fact he's heard Lucy sing multiple times.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Lucy stammered nervously as she looked at Rogue.

"Relax Lu, I know, I was just joking, relax, you'll do great," Rogue reassured as he walked over to the blonde as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No Rogue…we'll do great," Lucy mumbled as her cheeks became red.

"Right, we'll do great," Rogue chuckled, he felt Lucy tense up in his arms as their names were called.

"A-Alright, let's just do our best," Lucy murmured as they walked out onto the stage, Lucy took a deep breath as she heard the music start.

**"Rumors"**

**(Adam Lambert feat. Tove Lo)**

[Lucy:]

I guess we're in deep

I guess we got higher

You'll never believe

What I heard on the wire

I know it ain't right

It's getting so tired

If we put up a fight

We'll be fueling the fire

[Rogue:]

Oh, cause now all the things that we said and done

Twisted around, turned 'em wrong

Feels like all the love is gone

We lost it

We get stuck up inside our heads

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead (dead dead)

[Rogue &amp; Lucy:]

Why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you

You'll never break my heart

Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms

So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?

[Rogue:]

The envy runs deep

The jealousy down low

It's easy to see

But it's harder to let go

We ain't gonna hide

(Lucy: we ain't gonna hide)

We know what they don't know

A hell of a ride

I swear I'll hold you close

[Rogue &amp; Lucy:]

Oh, cause now all the things that we said and done

Twisted around, turned 'em wrong

Feels like all the love is gone

We lost it

We get stuck up inside our heads

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead

Talk shit 'til we're walking dead (dead dead)

[Rogue &amp; Lucy:]

Why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you

You'll never break my heart

Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms

So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?

[Lucy:]

Try to keep an open heart

Try to just let down your guard

Don't, don't care about the rumors, babe

[Rogue:]

Get out of the gossip game

Get out of the haterade

Don't, don't care about, don't care about

Don't care about the rumors

(Don't care about, don't care about)

Rumors

[Lucy:]

Rumors

Don't care about the rumors

[Rogue &amp; Lucy:]

Why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Yeah, why do we care about the rumors, baby?

Oh, cause I don't need to lie to you

You'll never break my heart

Yeah, you'll find the truth here in my arms

So can you tell me why do we care about the rumors, baby?

The minute the song ended, the crowd erupted into cheers as Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Rogue! We did it, I can't believe we actually did it!" Lucy yelled as she threw herself at Rogue and wrapped her arms around him.

"Damn right we did," Rogue grinned as he wrapped his arms around Lucy.

Rogue grabbed Lucy's chin gently as he pulled Lucy into a gentle yet passionate kiss, Lucy didn't seem to care they were doing this in front of everyone else as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck as she began kissing back.

"I think I just found my new OTP," Mira chirped as she and the girls cooed at how adorable that was.

* * *

And I'm finally done!

Sorry if this chapter seems shitty, but I'm starting to have writers block. Anyways, if no one understood why they (me, technically, if you look at it that way) chose that song to sing. It's because to them, it perfectly described their relationship (apparently long distance is tough). That's the laziest description I can give right now. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

RebelPanda


	50. Chapter 50: Wedding Bells

Alright. Time for my special 50th chapter! Basically, a while back, I realized I had written a Drabble featuring Levy and Gajeel's wedding, that's when I realized I needed to write a chapter featuring Lucy and Rogue's wedding. Anyways, for all of those actually reading this note, thanks for ever choosing to even read my story, I know the 50th chapter doesn't seem like a lot to you all, but to me, it means something. It means for once, I've done the thing I actually wanted, I pushed through peoples hate and I'm happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble! Also, quick tip, when it comes to love and weddings….I'm clueless so please, I ask for you all to forgive me for my insolence.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Wedding Bells

Rays of sun shone through the window as a groan escaped Lucy's lips as she rolled onto her back as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and propped herself onto her arms as she looked beside her to find Rogue still asleep. The blonde couldn't help the quiet giggle that escaped her lips as she looked at her sleeping fiancé. Even after months of being engaged, being Rogue's fiancé just made the blondes heart flutter like a schoolgirl that had fallen head over heels for someone.

'I guess tomorrow I won't just be his fiancé anymore huh?' Lucy thought as she fell back into the bed as she let out a quiet nervous sigh.

Tomorrow , everything would change, was Lucy upset? Of course not, tomorrow was the day almost every little girl had dreamed of as a child….their wedding day, and for Lucy, that day was tomorrow. The blonde couldn't help but feel nervous as she drew in deep shaky breaths.

"I guess Mira wasn't joking when she said the pre-wedding jitters would hit me hard," Lucy murmured as she thought back to her advice she had gotten from the match maker.

The sound of knocking snapped the blonde out of her thoughts as she quickly stood to her feet and grabbed her short pink robe as she quickly tied it as she headed towards the door and opened it.

"Sorry Lu-chan, did I wake you up?" Levy asked as she smiled at Lucy apologetically.

"Not at all Levy, I've been awake for a few minutes," Lucy explained as she looked at the small bluenette.

"Lu-chan…did you get enough sleep last night? You look really tired," Levy pointed out as genuine concern laced her voice.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern though Levy, I was just up late last night going over last minute details," Lucy explained as she let out a yawn and stretched her tired aching arms.

"Anyways, I just wanted to remind you that both you and Rogue need to be in the lobby in an hour, don't forget to wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty," Levy explained as Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"Sting and I came up with a brilliant idea while I was planning your bachelorette party while he was planning Rogue's bachelor party, we thought it would be cool for the guys and gals to do something together…..I'm still not telling you though," Levy smirked as Lucy frowned at the bluenette.

"Tch, you're no fun," Lucy mumbled childishly as she frowned slightly and crossed her arms.

"Don't forget Lu-chan, curiosity killed the cat," Levy scolded jokingly as she wagged a finger at Lucy.

"Tch, whatever, so in an hour right?" Lucy asked as Levy simply nodded.

"Don't forget Lu-chan, I know how you can be when your nervous," Levy smiled softly as she turned as she began walking down the hall and back towards her own hotel room.

Lucy closed the door as a devious smirk graced her features as she walked over to the nightstand beside the bed.

"If Levy won't tell me, then I'll just ask Sting," Lucy grinned as she voiced her thoughts, she reached for her phone only to let out a terrified shriek as Rogue, whom she had assumed had been asleep this entire time, grabbed her wrist as pulled her onto the bed.

"Didn't you hear the bookworm, curiosity killed the cat Lu," Rogue purred as he rolled over as he trapped Lucy underneath him with her arms pinned above her head.

"There is no cat to kill," Lucy muttered breathlessly as she looked up at Rogue, her cheeks stained a shade of red to put Erza's hair to shame.

"Oh trust me….there is," Rogue whispered huskily, Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out what he was talking about, the blondes face burnt bright red once she finally realized what the ass had been talking about.

"G-Get off o-of me you b-big perv!" Lucy yelled as she kicked a laughing Rogue off of her as he tumbled onto the floor.

"Love you too Lu," Rogue snickered as he stood up from the floor and looked at Lucy who was sitting in the bed.

"Baka," Lucy murmured as she looked at him cautiously as if he would pounce on her at any moment (but knowing Rogue, he would probably do it if given the opportunity).

"So….how long have you been awake exactly?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked at Rogue as he laid beside her and tucked his arms behind his head.

"I barely got any sleep," Rogue admitted with a slight chuckle as he laid there.

"You too huh…..Rogue, are you nervous about tomorrow too?" Lucy asked quietly as she fell back onto the bed and lay beside Rogue as she kept an arm draped over her face covering her eyes.

"Somewhat….but who wouldn't be," Rogue reasoned as Lucy mumbled a quiet "yeah" in agreement as she and Rogue just lay there, enjoying the comforting silence.

* * *

(Timeskip –An Hour Later-)

"Lucy, you done yet?" Rogue questioned as he leaned against the wall near the door as he waited for the blonde.

Rogue was currently dressed in a simple long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of black sweats as well as a simple black beanie, it was obvious he knew where they would be going (Sting isn't the best at keeping secrets or surprises….not a surprise really).

"Yeah, I'm done," the blonde chirped as she walked out of the bathroom, she was currently dressed in a long sleeved black shirt paired with a simple pair of light grey sweatpants, she had tied her hair back into a high ponytail being held by a white bow.

"Let's go then," Rogue stated as Lucy nodded as she quickly grabbed her phone and keys as she left the hotel room as Rogue followed behind her.

By the time the two made it down to the lobby, they found all the others waiting for them.

"Mind telling me where we're going now?" Lucy questioned as she looked at her maid of honour.

"Nope, now take this," Levy ordered as she handed a purple bandana to Lucy as the blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she looked at Levy for answers.

"Because, you aren't aloud to know where we're going," Levy chirped as she took the bandana from Lucy as she tied it around the blondes face, making sure she couldn't see a thing.

"Why am I the only one being blindfolded, why isn't Rogue being blindfolded," Lucy complained as she frowned at not being able to see anything.

"Tch, I know where we're going because I've been there before…..Sting also doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," Rogue explained bluntly as he grabbed Lucy's arm and led the blonde around.

"I don't feel comfortable being blindfolded around you guys," Lucy mumbled as she hugged Rogue's arm to her chest.

"I'm offended Luce, I would never do anything to my baby sister," Sting smirked as mock innocence laced his voice.

"Shut it Sting, knowing you, you'd probably try to draw on my face…..again," Lucy huffed in frustration as she glared at her older brother.

"Tch, whatever,"

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

"Can I take this stupid blindfold off now?" Lucy hissed as she crossed her arms in frustration.

Frankly, the blonde was tired of walking into what she could only assume were poles, on top of that, the blonde had tripped over Sting, she knew that for sure due to his response and laughter about the situation.

"Yup, go ahead Lu-chan," Levy chirped as she stood with the others girls.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she quickly undid the blindfold allowing it to fall into her hand as she stuffed it into her pocket. The blonde looked around and took in the scenery as her eyes widened in shock once she finally realized where they were.

"No fucking way! We're going paint-balling?!" Lucy yelled as a giant grin lit up her face.

"I thought it would be fun, I remembered you've been dying to try paintball for the longest time, and then I thought it would be fun for the guys to join," Levy explained as a small smile graced the bluenette's face.

"You're the best Levy," Lucy mumbled as she launched herself at Levy and pulled the small woman into a tight hug which she gladly returned.

"I know," the bluenette whispered as she chuckled quietly.

"Alright Idiot, take this and don't do anything stupid like drop it," Sting ordered as he handed the paintball gun to Lucy as the weight of the paintball gun surprised the blonde.

"Holy shit this thing is heavy," Lucy murmured as she stood up and steadied herself.

"We should probably explain everything to the girls since they've never played before," Rogue deadpanned as he slung his paintball gun over his shoulder lazily.

"Right, Blondie, see how far I'm standing from you now?" Sting questioned as he looked at Lucy.

"Well no shit," Lucy answered sarcastically as Sting narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tch…bitch….anyway, rule number one, can't shoot anyone within that distance," Sting smirked as he ignored Lucy's murderous glare.

They spent the next ten minutes going over rules and getting all their gear such as masks and paintballs before they were ready.

"So what are the teams?" Lucy asked as she adjusted the mask on her face.

"It's Boys Vs. Girls with you and Rogue as team captains obviously, if the captain gets hit, it's game over for the team, game begins when Mira blows the airhorn now go!" Levy ordered as she carefully held her gun as she took off running with the others to go hide.

Lucy ran off to the farthest side of the course as she leaned against, the blonde heard the airhorn go off as her eyes widened at the sound of the paintballs hitting the walls.

"This is slightly more terrifying than I thought it would be!" Lucy wailed as she looked at Levy who was leaning against the wall next to her.

"Lu-chan! I'm thoroughly regretting my decision now!" Levy cried as she kept her back against the wall.

What neither of the two were expecting was Sting to come out of nowhere as he pelted Levy with paintballs, before she could even react, Lucy closed her eyes as she blindly aimed and fired, Sting's angry cried of pain signalled Lucy that she had gotten him.

"Fucking hell Lucy!" Sting growled as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Holy crap, I didn't know this thing was automatic," Lucy stated in awe as she studied her gun rather than acknowledge an injured Sting who was writhing around on the ground in pain just in front of her.

The game went on like this for a few minutes as Lucy was able to get Natsu and Laxus (much to his annoyance) while Mira had gotten Gajeel as well as Gray and Jellal, there was just one person they had forgotten.

"I think we won…..did we win?!" Lucy yelled in excitement as she stood from behind the wall as she threw her arms up in victory, underneath his mask, Rogue smirked as he took the perfect shot(in his opinion.

"Fuck!" Lucy cried out as she fell to the floor, where had Rogue decided to aim exactly? The one spot he had deemed perfect, Lucy's ass.

"Don't mind me Lu, just claiming what's mine," Rogue smirked cockily as the others began laughing while Lucy's face became red in embarrassment.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour an a half later-)

"We win losers! Suck it!" Lucy yelled as she threw her arms in the air as she and the girls celebrated.

"Tch, only cause we let you guys win," Sting scoffed as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, it was pretty obvious the guys were sore losers.

"Liar, you're just being a sore loser because we won!" Lucy bragged as she smirked at an annoyed Sting.

"Watch it Blondie, I can easily settle the score right now," Sting growled as he pointed his paintball gun at the slightly nervous Lucy.

"Y-You wouldn't d-dare," Lucy stammered nervously as she bravely narrowed her eyes at Sting.

"Watch me," he hissed as his finger went to the trigger.

"Sting, don't you dare you idiot!" Yukino scolded as she slapped Sting causing Lucy to begin snickering.

"Screw you Blondie," Sting hissed as he glared at Lucy once more.

"Oh look at the time Lucy, we have to go," Mira interrupted as she and Levy grabbed Lucy as they pulled her back.

"Already?...but it was just getting fun," Lucy mumbled childishly as she sighed in frustration

"Yup, we have a spa to get to," Mira chirped as her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Now that you mention it, that's sounds a lot more fun, I'm in," Lucy joked as if she had a choice anyway.

"And after that, it's off to the club!" Mira cheered as she grinned deviously, Lucy knew exactly what that look meant.

"You guys might as well say goodbye since this technically is the last time you see each other before you're actually married," Yukino suggested with a soft smile as Lucy and Rogue looked at one another.

"Hey lightweight, make sure you don't over do it with the drinks tonight, you don't exactly handle hangovers well," Rogue chuckled lightly as he flicked Lucy in her forehead as the blonde narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Like you're any better when you're hungover, just make sure you don't end up in jail or something," Lucy joked as she punched Rogue in the shoulder lightly as she looked up at him.

Rogue gently grabbed Lucy's chin as he tilted her head upwards as he placed a quick yet soft and sweet kiss on Lucy's lips, a soft smile graced Lucy's lips as she looked up at Rogue quickly before turning and following after the other girls.

"Wait, one last thing," Lucy called out as she turned with a devious grin on her face as she pointed her still loaded paintball gun at Sting as she began firing.

"Fucking hell Blondie!" Sting growled as he glared at Lucy viciously.

"Suck it Sting!" Lucy yelled as she childishly stuck her tongue out at Sting before running off after Mira and the others.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later, with the girls-)

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything….but why'd you guys bring me to the spa?" Lucy asked as she kept her face down in the table as the masseuse worked their magic on her sore muscles.

She really didn't mean to sound like an ungrateful brat, but the thought had crossed her mind and the blonde just couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you've been so tired and stressed out planning the wedding and I know how much you just love to relax so I thought this would be an amazing idea," Levy explained as she turned her head to look at the soon to be bride.

"Best idea ever, this is why I love you Levy," Lucy mumbled as she sigh in relief as she felt like she was on the brink of sleep at the moment.

"Speaking of love, are you excited about tomorrow Lucy?" Mira asked with a sly grin, out of their group consisting of her, Levy, Lucy, Lisanna and Yukino, Lucy and Rogue would be the third pair to get married.

"Of course I'm excited, I pretty sure the only reason I'm going to be able to sleep is because of whatever amount of alcohol you guys decided to drug me with tonight," Lucy chuckled lightly as she felt her heart flutter in content.

"Well before we drug you with all that alcohol, might as well dig up some details," Mira chuckled as she looked at the blonde.

"Such as?"

"What do you love the most about Rogue?" Yukino asked with a sly grin as the others piped up in agreement.

"I….I just love him, I love how unique he is, I love how he gets possessive, I love the way he makes me the centre of his attention, I love how sweet and gentle he is with me…..I love him," Lucy admitted quietly as she couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face.

"I think that's just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Erza stated as she smiled softly at the blonde.

"Mira…Yukino…can I ask you two something," Lucy asked nervously, her voice quiet and shaky.

"Sure, go ahead," the two women chirped in unison as they anticipated the blondes question.

"What was it like during your wedding days?" Lucy asked out of curiosity, she wasn't going to lie, she was nervous as all hell.

"Not going to lie, I had a panic attack ten minutes before the ceremony, but trust me, when you walk in and look at Rogue tomorrow, it's going to feel like it's just you two," Mira explained with a soft smile as she admired the ring on her own finger lovingly.

"Mira's right Lucy, remember I couldn't sit still while they were fixing my hair, I couldn't even get into my dress because I was rushing, I even had a small panic attack….it'll all go smoothly tomorrow Lucy, don't worry about it and just relax," Yukino stated reassuringly as she smiled at the blonde.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later That Night-)

"Mira, don't you think this dress is a bit too….revealing," Lucy murmured as she spun around slowly and looked herself over in the mirror.

The blonde wasn't going to lie, she didn't mean to sound conceited or anything, but she would admit that she looked fucking hot, the dress really did complement her….just in the most revealing way possible. The dress was white in color and hugged Lucy in all the right places showing off her lovely curves, the dress just barely went mid thigh showing off Lucy's lovely legs, it was backless revealing both the tattoo on her left shoulder blade as well as her back dimples, there were side cut outs in the dress as well as a deep cut which showed off a massive amount of cleavage, Lucy's hair had been curled (courtesy of Mira) and now fell over her shoulder in beautiful blonde ringlets, her makeup had also been done lightly but made her look stunning, on her feet were a pair of simple white peep toe pumps.

"You look beautiful Lu-chan, the dress just screams beauty," Levy chirped as the others piped up in agreement.

"Yeah, this dress also screams "Hey! Look at my tits!" Lucy exclaimed jokingly as she couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever you say Luce, now let's go party!" Cana cheered as she threw her fist into the air, it was obvious the brunette clearly wanted to get her drink on.

* * *

(With The Guys)

"I hope you know how badly I want to stab you right now," Rogue deadpanned as he glared at Sting who was leaning on him.

"Lighten up you fucker, you're getting married tomorrow, might as well enjoy your freedom while you can!" Sting stated jokingly as he grinned, it was clear Sting was already drunk, meanwhile, Rogue had barely even worked up a buzz.

"You make it sound like being married is a burden," Rogue sighed as he shoved Sting off of him as the intoxicated blonde crashed to the floor.

"Relax emo-freak, it isn't," Laxus deadpanned as he quickly downed his drink before placing the glass back onto the table.

"Don't think I've ever seen you this nervous Ryos," Gajeel snickered as Rogue glared at him.

"Of course I'm nervous you fucking idiot, tomorrow's the day I finally marry the one I love," Rogue stated as he leaned back in his seat.

"You sound like a pussy," Sting smirked as the others began laughing, it was at that moment Sting was promptly knocked unconscious by an angered Rogue.

Needless to say, both Lucy and Rogue were excited as nervous about tomorrow, the feelings were practically inevitable.

* * *

(Timeskip –The Next Day, with the girls-)

"Lucy, sit still, I'm trying to do your hair," Mira huffed in frustration as she tried to deal with the fidgety blonde.

"Sorry Mira….I can't help it," Lucy laughed lightly as she looked at Mira apologetically.

"That's perfectly understandable Lucy," Mira smiled softly as she continued to deal with Lucy's golden blonde hair.

Lucy felt as if her heart were beating out of control with each passing minute, with every passing second, she was getting closer and closer to marrying the love of her life. Mira had eventually finished dealing with the blondes hair, Lucy's long golden tresses had been twisted into a beautiful bun, locks of her golden hair had been curled and now framed her face beautifully, to top it all off, a beautiful white veil was present, Lucy considered it special for one simple reason, it had belonged to her mother.

"So what do you think Lucy?" Mira asked as she allowed the blonde to get a good look at herself.

"Mira….it's fucking perfect, thank you," Lucy whispered as she stood and pulled Mira into a right embrace.

"Glad you think so," Mira chirped as she grinned at her work, Lucy's hair was simple yet elegant all at the same time.

The girls spent the rest of what time they had working on their hair and makeup, eventually the time had come for Lucy to finally put on the dress she had been dying to wear.

"Where's Lucy, is she alright?" Cassandra's asked as she stood there and looked around for her soon to be daughter in law.

"She's fine….I think, she's putting on her dress though, she should be in there," Levy explained as she pointed towards where the blonde was as she smiled kindly.

Cassandra grinned as she thanked Levy before walking off to go find the blonde, the sound of her heels clacking against the floor echoed throughout the hall but abruptly stopped as she herself came to a stop in front of a door, she knocked gently an announced her presence before opening the door and stepping into the room as she gently closed the door behind her.

"Aww, you look beautiful Lucy," Cassandra complimented with a smile as she looked at her soon to be daughter in law.

"T-Thank you, it means a lot," Lucy whispered as she looked up at the woman, Cassandra was slightly surprised to find the blonde was crying, but it became obvious to her that Lucy's tears were actually ones of joy, nervousness and most importantly, happiness.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Cassandra asked quietly as she walked over to the blonde, her voiced laced with the same amount of concern a mother would have for her child.

"Just pre-wedding jitters and all that crap, I know it's ridiculous but I couldn't stop myself from wondering if Rogue actually wanted to be with me or if he'd just leave me at the alter," Lucy muttered nervously, her voice barely above a shaky whisper.

"Lucy, why would you ever think that?"

"I-I don't know….I was just nervous and all of a sudden, the worst possible outcomes came to mind," Lucy admitted shakily as she began pacing, her white heels clacking against the floor as she picked up the skirt of her dress and began pacing nervously.

"Well let me tell you something, Rogue is my son and I know him well, I know he loves you with all his heart, I know he would never do anything to make you doubt his love for you, so suck it up, get rid of all the ridiculous thoughts and get ready to marry the love of your life," Cassandra grinned as she pulled the blonde into a comforting hug.

The two remained like that until Cassandra was sure Lucy had stopped crying, she pulled away as she placed both her hands on Lucy's shoulder.

"Are you alright now?" Cassandra asked in a motherly tone as she looked Lucy dead in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah…let's do this," Lucy whispered as a large grin crept onto her face.

"Rogue's probably going to be mad that I told you this…..but he may or may not have been having a slight panic attack," Cassandra chuckled as a grin of amusement graced her face.

Lucy didn't even bother to hold back her laughter, Rogue panicking was just as likely as hell freezing over, Rogue was typically so calm and level headed that at one point, Lucy had been entirely convinced he didn't even know what the word panic is.

"Really?" Lucy asked as she looked at the green eyed woman skeptically.

"Yup, the same thoughts you're having….he was too," Cassandra explained with a smile as she and Lucy continued to carry on their conversation for as long as possible.

Their conversation was abruptly ended as Lucy was cut off mid-sentence by a knock on the door as the door was opened.

"Oh, hey dad," Lucy greeted as she smiled softly at her father.

"You look beautiful princess," Weisslogia smiled softly as he placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Thanks, and dad….stop calling me princess, I'm not a kid anymore," Lucy stated with a light chuckle as she looked up at her father.

"Well in my eyes, you'll always be my little girl, the same one that always cried whenever I was gone," Weisslogia stated as he grinned at Lucy.

"Sounds like you're just afraid because you have to face the fact that I'm not a little girl anymore," Lucy stated as she smirked up at her father, her hands rested on her hips giving her a smug aura.

"Tch, marry Skiadrum's stupid carbon copy, see if I care," Weisslogia grumbled childishly as he crossed his arms and glared in another direction.

"Don't worry dad, no matter what, I'll always be you're princess," Lucy whispered with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around her father as she hugged him tightly, it didn't take long for Weisslogia to return the hug as he wrapped his arms around the blonde as a smile made it's way to his face.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're just going to have to accept the fact that I'm not six anymore and I'm getting married today," Lucy stated as she grinned deviously as Weisslogia pulled away from her.

"Smug Bastard," Weisslogia hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Lucy.

"Learned from the best," Lucy retorted with a smirk as she jabbed a finger into her fathers chest.

The sound of the door caught their attention as it just so happened to be Layla.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Layla smiled softly as she pulled Lucy into a comforting hug.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me," Lucy whispered as she returned the hug.

"And to think, I've been planning a wedding for you and Rogue since you two were kids," Cassandra chuckled as she couldn't help but feel extremely smug and giddy for two simple reasons, one because she had predicted this since Lucy and Rogue were babies, and second, she would finally be able to officially call Lucy her daughter in law…..if you overlooked the fact she had already given Lucy the title when she was only five.

"I guess we can say you called it huh Cass?" Layla chuckled as she smiled at her best friend.

"Of course, this is the best day of my life! Right behind my own wedding and the day Rogue was born of course," Cassandra stated with a grin as she hugged Lucy tightly.

The sound of the door opening caught Lucy's attention as she looked at Levy who was standing there.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," Levy apologized as she looked at them all.

"Of course not Levy, what is it that you need?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend and maid of honour(well, one of them at least, she couldn't decided between Erza and Levy).

"It's time for you to walk down the aisle and get hitched an all that stuff," Levy chuckled as she looked at her best friend.

"A-Alright…let's do this," Lucy stated as she took a deep shaky breath as she looked at her father who nodded as he gave her a thumbs up and his signature grin.

* * *

(With Rogue) (sorry if this sucks)

Nervous. The word alone was an understatement to say the least in this case. Despite how calm and level headed he typically was about everything, he was also panicking at the moment, needless to say his face gave nothing away(being so stoic did have it's advantages).

"Stop being such a pussy," Sting whispered as he quietly began snickering, he became silent as he was met by Rogue's murderous glare.

"Shut the fuck up Sting, first of all, you're hungover meaning it would be no problem to knock your ass out, second, if you want Id gladly explain to Yukino exactly what you were doing yesterday night," Rogue threatened as his glare never once faltered.

"Fine you win…..asshole," Sting muttered under his breath, his reputation of being childish sure did fit him well.

Rogue grit his teeth in annoyance as he fought off the intense need to punch Sting in the face. Luckily for Rogue(and possibly Sting who luckily wouldn't be leaving with a bloody and broken nose), Lucy's chosen bridesmaids were walking down the aisle. He would be lying if he said the girls didn't look beautiful, but at the moment, the only one he wanted to see was Lucy. Now, he dint exactly realize when it happened or how he had even managed to in the first place, but Rogue had ended up spacing out until the minute Lucy actually came out being escorted by her father. Piercing red met honey brown as Lucy and Rogue locked eyes. Rogue felt his breath hitch as he stared at the blonde in shock. Lucy looked stunning, in Rogue's opinion, she resembled an angel, Lucy's dress was a beautiful pure white color that suited her, the dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline as the top half of the dress hugged her curves nicely, the skirt of the dress flared out as it fell to the floor in many layers of ruffles, around Lucy's neck was a silver necklace with a silver moon charm with a black thorned rose carved into the charm almost as if it were wrapping around the moon charm. The necklace held a special meaning to both Lucy and Rogue, Rogue had given to Lucy when they were seven on this exact day, it was also the same day Rogue had chosen to steal Lucy's first kiss.

"Aww look, Lucy's crying," Mira whispered as she pointed out the fact that Lucy was indeed crying, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You owe me ten dollars Cana," Levy whispered as she nudged the brunette with her elbow, Cana simply hissed in response as she narrowed her eyes at the bluenette.

Lucy felt as if all the air escaped her lungs as she stared at Rogue, almost as if she were having a last minute nervous breakdown, to her, it really did feel like she and Rogue were the only ones in the church at the moment.

"I'm proud of you princess," Weisslogia whispered with a small smile as he looked at a tearful Lucy who smiled at him as he let go of her arm and returned to his seat.

"You're just going to have to accept the fact that you're giving away your princess to the love of her life," Layla whispered as she looked at Weisslogia who crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Tch, as long as he treats her right I won't end up in

Lucy looked up at Rogue as she stood in front of him, her legs felt wobbly as her heart raced nervously.

"You look beautiful Lu," Rogue whispered as he brought a hand up as he gently brush away Lucy's tears with his thumb.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered shakily as she tried to collect her thoughts, that alone was proving to be difficult as she looked at Rogue.

The sound of her heart thrumming loudly in her ears made it a bit difficult to hear the minister's words, Rogue on the other hand, was completely distracted by the blonde in front of him as he smiled down at her softly. Rogue was glad he had chosen to write his own vows, for him, it was his own way of explaining to Lucy how much he truly did love her, he knew the blonde had written her own vows as well.

"I Rogue, take you Lucy,to be my short as hell, extremely hot and shy lawfully wedded wife," Rogue begun with a smirk as he looked down at Lucy who's cheeks had become a bright shade of red to match Erza's hair, hey, if he was going to write his own damn vows, he would be playing by his rules which meant being himself.

"I promise to love and care for you, I promise I'll always be there whenever you need me, I know that 80% of the time I'm a complete asshole and I'm still surprised you've been able to put up with my bullshit for so long, you know me better than anyone in this world, there's still part of me that can't believe I'm the one who gets to marry you, you're my best friend and my lover," Rogue finished as he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, everything he had just said, he meant it, and Lucy could tell without a doubt that was Rogue's way of pouring his heart out to her.

Rogue gently took Lucy's hand as he slid the beautiful ring into Lucy's finger while looking her in the eyes.

"I Lucy, take you Rogue, to be my smart-asses, possessive Emo-freak of a husband," Lucy stated jokingly as she stared up into Rogue's eyes as he glared at her weakly, Lucy knew his glare was nothing but a joke at the moment.

"I promise to love you with all my heart no matter what the hell happens, you're my companion, my partner in crime and my best friend, but more importantly, you're my lover, I promise to continue being your best friend, your partner in crime and most importantly, when the time comes, I promise to be your partner in parenthood, I love you Rogue," Lucy finished as she drew a shaky breath as tears began to fall from her eyes once more, luckily for her, Rogue was there doing what he had been doing for her since they were kids…being the one to wipe all her tears away.

Lucy couldn't fight the large grin that graced her face as she slid the ring onto Rogue's finger.

"Aww, that was so sweet," Cassandra sniffled as tears streamed down the woman's face as she hugged Skiadrum tightly.

"Will you calm down Cass," Skiadrum sighed as he looked at his wife blankly.

"I can't help it, and admit it you bastard, you thought their vows were sweet," Cassandra stated as an all knowing smirk graced her face, the woman knew she one this battle as Skiadrum crossed his arms stubbornly as he glared in the other direction.

"Stubborn idiot," Cassandra whispered as she let out a light laugh.

"Do you, Rogue Ryos Cheney, take Lucy Aurora Eucliffe to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"And do you, Lucy Aurora Eucliffe, take Rogue Ryos Cheney, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do," Lucy whispered as her heart began beating uncontrollably once again.

"And now, by the power vested by me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"

A gentle smiled graced Rogue's features as he gently grabbed Lucy's chin and tilted her head upwards as he pulled the blonde in a soft and passionate kiss. At the moment, Lucy didn't care who was watching as her arms snaked arounds Rogue's neck as the kiss between them deepened. To the couple, what was really only a minute or two felt like an hour as they finally broke the kiss when the need for air desperately arose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the new Mr &amp; Mrs Cheney!"

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

"Does anybody have an idea where Lucy and Rogue might of disappeared off to?" Layla asked as she realized the two most important people of the moment were missing.

"Relax, keep in mind they just got married so they might be a bit overwhelmed with all the attention that's on them, also, they went outside after they finished eating, I'm guessing they're just talking to one another without everyone focusing on them intently," Cassandra explained as her calm demeanor never faltered even once.

Cassandra's guess just happened to be spot on as the couple stood together away from all the overwhelming attention.

"I should've known you would've cracked a joke about my height at some point," Lucy deadpanned as she glared at Rogue who smirked at her.

"Not my fault you're forever short, even in those tall ass heels you still aren't tall enough to kiss me without having to stretch up," Rogue stated with a cocky smirk as he looked down at Lucy.

"Not my fault you're a tall bastard," Lucy retorted as she crossed her arms childishly as she continued to glare up at Rogue who stared right back at her.

The staring contest went on for another minute or two until the looks on their face disappeared as the staring contest dissolved into laughter as the two couldn't keep up their facades any longer.

"We did it Rogue, we actually got married," Lucy whispered through her laughter as she buried her face in Rogue's chest and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fuck yeah we did," Rogue whispered as he couldn't help but grin as he looked down at the blonde in his arms.

The couple stood there just enjoying the feeling of being in one another's embrace, about three minutes later, Rogue pulled away as he realized the blonde was crying.

"Fuck Lu, you know I hate it when you cry, no matter what it's about," Rogue whispered as he wiped away the blondes tears…..again, this was one of the few times Rogue would show his softer side, whenever he was with Lucy, other than that, he was usually a stone cold bastard(even he would admit it).

"I-I know but I can't h-help it," Lucy whimpered as she looked up at Rogue and grinned as the tears continued to fall from her lovely honey brown eyes.

"We should probably go back in there, god knows what'll happen if my mother decided to come looking for us," Rogue muttered as an involuntary shiver ran up his spine.

"Hey…it wouldn't be as bad as when we were kids, at least this time we won't blush when she suggests us getting married," Lucy joked as she had a miniature flashback to all the times Rogue's mother had suggested marriage to the two when they were younger.

"Good point," Rogue chuckled softly as he held Lucy's hand in his own gently, entwining their fingers as he led her back to where everyone else was.

The reception carried on as planned, filled with laughter, tears and even more laughing, Lucy and Rogue had danced their first dance as a married couple and damn had that been emotional for Lucy….again.

"Dad, come dance with me," Lucy chirped as she carefully picked up the skirt of her elegant dress, her heel clicking against the marble floor as she made her way over to her father who had been sitting with her mother.

"What?" Weisslogia questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy, not once did the blonde's grin falter as she was met with her fathers intense stare.

"You heard me you big loser, the least you can do for your precious baby girl on her wedding day is dance at least one dance with her," Lucy reasoned as she grabbed her fathers hand as she led him away from the table.

"Fine, just this once," Weisslogia sighed as he ended his struggle as he decided to dance with Lucy at least once.

"You can drop the tough guy act dad, I know you're worried," Lucy stated with a small smile as she looked up at her father as they danced, it really did bring back a lot of memories.

"What?" Weisslogia asked, a look of slight shock appeared on his face but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Are you going deaf or something old man," Lucy asked jokingly with a smirk on her face.

"I am not old!" Weisslogia yelled as he glared at Lucy, completely ignoring what she had said before that.

"Tch, whatever you say old man…but I see through your little façade, I know your worried that just because I'm married now that I'll stop being your princess," Lucy whispered as Weisslogia's eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you-,"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out dad, I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be your princess….especially if you're still willing to buy me whatever I want," Lucy joked as her grin returned again.

Weisslogia couldn't help but smile softly as he looked down at Lucy, he guess he would just have to take Layla's advice and face the music.

"I'm proud of you pri-..Lucy, you've made a lot of good choices, you've matured well, can't believe I'm actually saying this but I think choosing to marry that idiot was your best and smartest choice yet," Weisslogia explained as he briefly glanced at Rogue who was currently dancing with his mother.

"Thanks, that really means a lot…..old man,"

"I am not old!"

"Make sure you don't fuck this up Rogue," Cassandra deadpanned as she grinned up at Rogue as they dance.

"Seriously….that's all you have to say," Rogue huffed as he resisted the urge to facepalm at his mothers statement.

"I mean it, fuck this marriage up and I'll be the first one to kill you," Cassandra chirped as a dangerous gleam appeared in her green eyes, it was obvious that look meant business, she really wasn't joking.

"I may be an asshole at time, but it promise I'll never do anything to break Lucy's heart and threaten our marriage," Rogue explained honestly as he looked down at his mother.

"Good, that's what I love to head…..also, don't forget, I want grandkids," Cassandra stated with her signature grin.

"Seriously mom, you're already starting that already?"

"Yup!"

* * *

(Slight Timeskip)

"Yay! Cake time!" Lucy cheered childishly as she threw her arms up in the air and jumped up in celebration.

"I guess old habits die hard," Layla chuckled as she watched the ecstatic blonde practically bounce all over the place as she had Rogue facepalming.

"Giving Lucy control of a knife is probably a bad idea when she's so….hyped up," Yukino chuckled as she thought about was probably an impending disaster.

"Relax Lu, although I don't care about you potentially stabbing anyone, I'm more worried about you stabbing yourself," Rogue whispered as he grabbed the knife as he and Lucy held it together.

"R-Right…whoops," Lucy chuckled as she took a deep breath to calm down.

Pictures to commemorate the moment were taken as the couple cut the cake together, a small smile on both their faces. Lucy had completely spaced out as she stared at the slice of cake in her hand longingly, she was completely unaware of the evil plan Rogue had hatched while she was all zoned out.

"Lu, turn around for a second," Rogue smirked as a dark smirk graced his face.

"Huh-," before Lucy could even blink, the slice of cake she held in her hand was snatched and smashed into her face as she stood there in complete and utter shock as her brain took a few seconds to register what had just happened as her ears finally picked up on the laughter around her.

"Rogue!"

* * *

(Timeskip –A bit later on-)

"Aww come on Levy, you have to," Lucy whined as she tried to pull the bluenette out of her spot in her chair.

"I already said no Lu-chan," Levy mumbled as she tried to fight against the blonde, it prove to be a losing battle as Lucy pulled her up and out of the chair.

"Aww come on Levy, look, even Erza and Cana are doing it," Lucy reasoned as she pointed towards the two bridesmaids as they stood amongst the other women who were all there for one reason.

"But-,"

"Please Levy," Lucy begged as she gave the bluenette her puppy dog eyes.

"Lu-chan- I-,"

"Aww come on Levy, it's my wedding day," and with that last sentence, Lucy had one the war as Levy let out a sigh of frustration as she allowed herself to be dragged and placed amongst the crowd of women by the ecstatic blonde.

Lucy walked back to her spot as she held her bouquet in hands, a smirk graced her face as she looked at Yukino and Mira who nodded as they gave the blonde a thumbs up.

'Good, all the pawns have fallen into place,' Lucy thought as her face became shadowed as her smirk remained as she stood with her back facing the women.

"Heads up everyone!" Lucy yelled with a grin as she tossed the bouquet, the blonde reacted quickly as she turned around and quickly commenced part two of her plan.

"Erza! Cana! Look! Jellal and Bacchus are leaving!" Lucy yelled as the two women quickly became distracted as they turned their attention towards the door, luckily for Lucy, she already had Yukino and Mira distracting the other women as Lucy's plan was executed perfectly as the bouquet fell into Levy's arms.

"W-Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Levy shrieked as her face burnt bright red in pure embarrassment and shock as she stood there, her heart racing in her chest as she looked at Gajeel.

"Aha! My plan worked!" Lucy cheered as she jumped up and down in victory.

"Seriously Lu….you had this planned all along?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Of course I did, I figured Gajeel and Levy's relationship needed a little push," Lucy explained with a slight smirk as Rogue easily put two and two together.

"I guess that means you want me to help you meddle with them as well," Rogue deadpanned as he smirked at the blonde who nodded.

"Like I said, partners in crime right?" Lucy asked as Rogue gently led her over to a beautifully decorated chair as he sat her down in it.

"Exactly," Rogue smirked as he knelt in front of Lucy as he raised the skirt of her dress enough to reveal her entire right leg but not enough for her to end up accidentally flashing everyone.

"W-Wait, Rogue, put your hands behind your back!" Lucy ordered nervously as her face burnt a bright shade of red.

"Well that's no fun," Rogue huffed as a smirk graced his lips as he kept his hands behind his back as he brought his face close to Lucy's exposed thigh.

The blondes blush deepened as she felt Rogue's cool breath against her thigh as a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine.

"R-Rogue, I swear i-if you try anything I-I won't hesitate t-to knee you," Lucy stammered as her shy side decided to finally make an appearance.

"Don't worry….I promise," Rogue whispered huskily as his smirk only widened as he quickly bit down on the lacy white garter Lucy had been wearing as he slid it down her leg slowly.

'T-That bastard! H-He's fucking teasing me!' Lucy raged inwardly as she bit her lip nervously.

The blonde kicked of her heel allowing Rogue to remove the garter with ease as he slid it off her leg as he stood and removed it from his mouth and held it up in the air cockily almost as if it were some sort of trophy.

"Damn Ryos, who would've thought you'd have the balls to do that, in front of bunny girls dad too," Gajeel smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Almost forgot one thing Gajeel," Rogue deadpanned as he stood there with a blank look on his face.

"And what the fuck is that?" Gajeel questioned as he leaned back in his chair, one eye opened as he looked at Rogue lazily.

"Heads up dumbass," Rogue deadpanned as his blank look was replaced with a devious smirk as Rogue acted quickly and tossed Lucy's lacy white garter as it landed in Gajeel's lap causing the unsuspecting idiot to tumble back as he fell to the floor off his chair.

Yeah sure, maybe the bouquet and the garter didn't really mean anything, but in Lucy's opinion, it would give Gajeel and Levy's relationship some sort of push in the right direction.

"Mother fucker you planned this didn't you!" Gajeel raged as he glared at a smirking Rogue.

"Of course I did," Rogue replied smoothly as he made his way back over to Lucy who was sitting there with a small victorious smile as she fixed the skirt of her dress.

"Son of a bitch get back here!" Gajeel growled as he continued to glare at Rogue but was held back by a blushing Levy.

"H-Hey what're you doing?" Lucy stammered in surprise as she was scooped up bridal style by Rogue as he looked into her eyes.

"What does it look like, taking my wife away from all these idiots," Rogue explained with a smirk as a small smile replaced Lucy's look of surprise as they left the room without anyone noticing….somehow.

* * *

(Major Timeskip -Almost a year later-)

"And that's how me and your daddy got married," Lucy chirped as she closed the wedding album she had placed on her lap.

Instead of being met with a vocal answer like one would've expected, Lucy was met with complete silence, instead, her answer was what she could only assume were a series of kicks followed by rolling over.

"Alright fine, I know you two probably can't hear me in there, but I promise I'll tell you this story when you can, alright?" Lucy whispered with a smile as she placed a hand on her large stomach gently as she felt the series of kicks continue against her palm.

The blonde was so occupied with the babies movements she had become oblivious to her surroundings as she missed the sounds of footsteps traveling down the stairs.

"Lu, what the hell are you doing up so early?" Rogue questioned tiredly as he looked at the pregnant blonde who looked back at him.

"Sorry, the twins were up which meant I had no choice but to get up," Lucy laughed quietly as she smiled back at Rogue.

"And speaking of being up so early, why are you awake?" Lucy questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the man as he sat next to her in the couch.

"Had to piss, got worried when I couldn't find you though so I came down here looking for you," Rogue explained honestly as he simply shrugged.

"You worry too much you possessive bastard," Lucy whispered jokingly as she leaned over and kissed Rogue on his cheek before carefully moving so she was leaning on him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You were looking at the wedding photos?" Rogue asked as he looked at the album in Lucy's lap as the blonde simply nodded.

"Figured I might as well tell the twins a story since they were awake…..I'm pretty sure they liked it," Lucy grinned as she took Rogue's hand and gently placed it on her stomach as she allowed him to feel just how active the babies were at the moment.

"Either that or they're currently trying to beat the shit out of you from the inside," Rogue joked as Lucy laughed quietly as she let out a quiet sigh as she moved so her head was rested on Rogue's lap as she laid there.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Rogue kept his hand on Lucy's stomach as he closed his eyes and sat there, the two would've remained in silence if Lucy hadn't chosen to broke it.

"Rogue….do you think I'll be a good mother?" Lucy asked quietly as she stared at the wall blankly.

"Yeah….of course…why would you ask that?" Rogue questioned as he opened an eye and looked down at Lucy.

"I…I honestly don't know, it just worries me, I don't exactly feel to confident in my abilities of being a parent you know," Lucy whispered as she let out a sigh.

"Neither of us should, just take it easy Lu, we're both going to be new to this entire parenting game, and trust me, I know you'll make a great mother," Rogue explained as he smiled down at Lucy.

"Are you lying to me?" Lucy asked plainly as she looked up at Rogue.

"Have you ever given me a reason to lie to you?" Rogue questioned as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"When I'm pissed off and it's probably in you're best interest to avoid saying the wrong thing," Lucy deadpanned as she continued to look at him blankly.

"….touché, but the thing is, are you pissed off?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"…..no,"

"Then I have no reason to even attempt to lie," Rogue deadpanned as he closed his eyes.

Lucy couldn't help the small smile that graced her features as she smiled up at her probably already half asleep husband.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lucy whispered as she closed her eyes as she began to doze off.

"Only about a billion times," Rogue replied cockily as a smirk graced his features.

"Then make this a billion and one…..and counting, I love you Rogue," Lucy smiled softly as she felt Rogue's hand on her stomach once more.

"I love you Lu….and the twins,"

* * *

And I'm done!

Finally! I'm sorry for the extremely overdue chapter but I've been dealing with some heavy shit at the moment. I know making excuses is such a bad thing so I truly apologize for the long wait….I know this chapter isn't even up to standards or anything. I'm sorry but I'm a shitty writer….I'm not going to lie…. Anyways! I really hope you did enjoy this chapter and if you did, feel free to let me know through a review! Also, anyone like my knew account image….because…why not?

RebelPanda signing out!


	51. Chapter 51: Family

Hello readers. After an extremely long delay, I have returned, with another chapter. This was a request from a friend of mine (Koala) and he asked if it was possible for me to do something like this, a cute Drabble involving family. Anyways, enough of my shit authors note, I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for all the positive comments last Drabble…they really help a lot.

Sadly…I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Family

"Daddy catch me!" A small voice yelled as the little girl launched herself off the couch and towards her father.

Luckily enough, Rogue reacted fast enough as he caught the girl before she could fall and hurt herself.

"Aria, how many times do I have to tell you not to jump from the couch," Rogue sighed as he looked at the little girl who looked down nervously.

"I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted to have fun, that's all," she murmured as she continued to fidget nervously.

"That's fine, I just don't want you to get hurt, if you do, your mom just might kill me," Rogue stated jokingly as he smiled down at Aria.

"Why would mommy kill you? I thought she loved you," Aria stated cutely as she looked up at Rogue.

"Of course she does, but I don't think she'd be too happy if I let you get hurt," Rogue explained as he threw Aria over his shoulder as he made his way across the living room.

Meanwhile, a pair of curious red eyes peered out from behind the curtains as if making sure it was safe.

"Got ya," Rogue smirked as he grabbed Ryos by the back of his shirt and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Come on daddy put us down!" Aria giggled as she continued to beat her fists against Rogue's back to no avail.

"Don't feel like it," Rogue grinned as he walked up stairs with the two struggling twins on his shoulders.

He made his way down the hall and into his own room where he found Lucy laying in the bed, propping herself up on her arms. A small pained whimper escaped Lucy's lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Lu, you alright?" Rogue questioned, concern lacing his voice as he put the twins down and made his way over to Lucy, he placed a hand on her back as he helped the blonde sit up properly.

"Mommy! You're not hurt are you?" Aria yelled as she and Ryos ran towards the bed as they stared at their mother in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just my back," Lucy explained as she gave them all a small reassuring smile.

"Dammit Lu, I keep telling you to take it easy," Rogue muttered as he grabbed Lucy and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Aww," Aria cooed as she watched the cute display in front of her.

"Eww," Ryos scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Idiot, don't say that," Aria hissed as she shoved her brother slightly.

"Thanks for worrying about me Rogue," Lucy whispered as she smiled softly at him.

"I'm your husband, it's what I do best," Rogue shrugged as he stood and stretched his arms.

"Rogue, do you think you can get the twins to bed for me?" Lucy asked as she carefully stood to her feet, Rogue simply nodded as he turned to face the twins.

"Aww come on mama, five more minutes?" Ryos pleaded as he looked up at Lucy.

"Yeah mommy, five more minutes please?" Aria chimed in as she too looked up at Lucy.

"Maybe next time, but it's way past your bedtime, you two don't want to be tired for tomorrow do you?" Lucy chirped as she looked down at them.

"No…,"

"Alright then, goodnight Aria," Lucy smiled softly as she kneeled down and kissed Aria on the forehead.

"Night night mommy," Aria chirped as she hugged her mother quickly.

"Night Ryos," Lucy whispered as she placed a kiss on Ryos's forehead as well.

"Night mama," he murmured as he hugged his mother quickly before he and Aria ran off to their room.

"You going to take a shower?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah, I really could use one right about now," Lucy chuckled as she turned to look at Rogue.

"Just take it easy alright," Rogue sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist carefully.

"Relax, I'll be fine, you really should get to the twins before they start causing trouble again," Lucy whispered as she stretched up and placed a kiss on Rogue's cheek before breaking out of his hold as she disappeared into the bathroom, Rogue simply chuckled quietly in amusement as he turned and left the room as he made his way into the twins room.

"Alright little one, what do you think, bath or shower?" Lucy questioned as she rid herself of all her clothing as she quickly tossed it into the hamper, once that was done, the blonde made her way over to the mirror as she stared at her large stomach, the only answer she received was what felt like the baby rolling over.

"I'll just take that as a bath then," Lucy chirped as she walked over to the tub and plugged it before turning on the pipe and allowing the water to fill the tub.

The blonde began humming to herself as she waited for the tub to fill with water, she unconsciously began to rub her belly ad she became lost in her thoughts.

"I wonder who you'll look like..me, or your daddy," Lucy murmured as she continued to rub her belly.

"In several weeks, mama will finally get to hold you, everyone's excited for the day we all get to meet you, you'll finally get to meet your daddy and your big brother and sister, I know they're super excited," Lucy whispered, a small smile graced her features as she continued to talk to her unborn child, sure, the baby wouldn't understand what she was saying, but Lucy found comfort in these sort of things.

A quiet sigh escaped the blondes lips as she stood and carefully lowered herself into the tub filled with soothing warm water.

* * *

"Ryos gimme the controller back!" Aria yelled as she tried to snatch the controller from her brother.

"No, I just gave you the controller for the helicopter so go away!" He yelled in protest as he held the remote control for the toy car out of Aria's reach.

"I don't care! Give it back you jerk!" Aria whined, her small hands balled into fists as she began hitting her brother.

"I said no!" Ryos yelled as he dropped the controller as he began hitting Aria back.

"Both of you quit it!" Rogue growled as he grabbed them both, breaking up their little fight as he held them apart.

"Sorry dad," Ryos murmured as he crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"Sorry daddy," Aria mumbled as she fidgeted nervously, neither of the twins enjoyed being yelled at by their father, especially when he was mad.

"Both of you. Bed. Now," Rogue ordered as he released the twins as they retreated to their beds.

"Daddy," Aria called out quietly as she sat up in her bed.

"Yes Aria?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"I'm…..I'm sorry for making you mad daddy," Aria murmured as she kept her head down.

"Yeah….I am too," Ryos murmured from his bed.

"It's fine you two…..but I suggest you go to sleep," Rogue huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Why?" The twins asked in unison as they were now both sitting up in their beds.

"If you don't your moms going to get mad," Rogue explained with a knowing smirk.

"Mama's really scary when she's mad," Ryos murmured as he flopped back onto his own bed.

"Yeah," Aria murmured in agreement as she hugged her stuffed bunny to her chest.

* * *

(Timeskip –Roughly Twenty Minutes Later-)

Lucy hummed contently to herself as she glanced at her phone screen. The constant chime signaling she had received a text rung throughout the room as she responded to the messages almost as soon as they came in. The blonde felt the other side of the bed dip underneath weight as an arm was immediately draped over her waist.

"Who're you texting?" Rogue mumbled as he rested his chin on the blondes shoulder, his actions drawing a small chuckle from the blonde as she pushed him away.

"It's just Yukino," Lucy explained as she sent one last message before locking her phone and placing it on the nightstand.

"So are the kids asleep?" Lucy asked as she rolled onto her other side so she was facing Rogue.

"Of course they are," Rogue answered as he looked at the blonde.

"Thank you Rogue, you're the best," Lucy chirped as she placed a sweet yet quick kiss on his lips.

"Of course I am," Rogue stated cockily.

"You really need to stop being so cocky or else," Lucy scolded playfully as she smacked Rogue's chest lightly.

"Or else what?" Rogue questioned as he smirked down at the blonde.

"Or else I'm going to have to put you in your place," Lucy whispered as she smirked up at Rogue.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that Mrs. Cheney?" Rogue whispered huskily as he tilted Lucy's head upwards.

"Well Mr. Cheney….there are tons of ways I can do that," Lucy purred as she slowly dragged her finger down Rogue's chest.

The entire moment was ruined the minute the door had swung open as a crying Aria ran and jumped into the bed.

'Wait a fucking minute….did I just get cock-blocked by my own fucking kid?!' Rogue mentally raged as his mind drew a blank as he tried to figure out exactly what the fuck had just happened.

"Aria what's wrong?" Lucy asked quietly as she held the little girl, careful to make sure Aria wouldn't jump onto her stomach or anything along those lines.

"Daddy forgot to check under my bed for monsters," she whispered as she looked up at her mother with teary eyes.

"Aria, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming in here," Rogue huffed as he finally snapped out of his blank state of mind.

"I'm sorry daddy," Aria whimpered as she kept her arms wrapped around her white stuffed bunny which she had brought with her.

Rogue looked at Lucy who let out a rough sigh as she turned to look at Rogue but smiled softly at him, almost as if she knew what he was thinking (which she practically did).

"Just go be a hero for your daughter you big dork," Lucy whispered as she pushed Rogue away lightly.

"Alright fine, let's go Aria," Rogue sighed as he grabbed Aria's hand and lead her out of the room.

"Goodnight Aria," Lucy yelled as she watched the father-daughter duo leave the room, once they were gone, Lucy let out a sigh as she laid back in the bed and wrapped her arms around a pillow as she tucked it between her legs as well.

"There you go Aria, no monsters under your bed," Rogue sighed as he sat next to the little girls bed.

"Promise?" She asked quietly as she peered out from underneath her pink blanket curiously.

"Promise," Rogue huffed as he look at Aria.

"Daddy, why isn't mommy acting like she usually does? Is it because she's having a baby?" Aria asked suddenly as she looked up at her father with big curious red eyes.

"Yes Aria, it's because she's having a baby," Rogue explained as he leaned against Aria's bed.

"But why does the baby make her so tired and sick….is mommy allergic to the baby?!" Aria yelled in panic as she immediately sat up.

"No Aria, she isn't allergic to the baby, it just takes a lot out of her, that's why she's always sleeping," Rogue explained, a small smile tugging at his lips as he found Aria's "allergic to babies" comment amusing.

"Is that why you're always helping mommy?" The little girl asked as she stared with wide eyes.

"Exactly," Rogue smiled softly as he ruffled Aria's hair.

"If you help mommy all the time then I want to help her too!" Aria declared, a determined look crossing her face.

"You can if you want, I know she would love it if you did," Rogue explained as he looked down at Aria.

"Daddy, can we look at yours and Mommy's wedding photos again?" Aria asked as she looked up at her father hopefully, this was something the two(three if Ryos was awake) when Aria couldn't sleep.

"Alright but you have to be quiet when we go get the album ok," Rogue explained as he stood as Aria grinned in excitement as she climbed out of her bed.

"Wait! Daddy pick me up!" Aria yelled as she held her arms up in the air, a large grin on her face.

"Alright fine," Rogue sighed with a small smile as he picked the little girl up.

The father daughter duo quietly left the room as they snuck into the other room quietly, Rogue wasn't sure if Lucy was asleep or not but made sure to be quiet as he grabbed the white wedding album quickly as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him as he made his way downstairs.

"Can we get snacks first daddy?" Aria asked cutely as she pointed towards the kitchen.

"Fine, what do you want to eat?" Rogue asked as he entered the kitchen and placed Aria on the counter as the little girl began swinging her legs as she sat there.

"I want chips, those ones!" Aria yelled as she pointed at the Doritos sitting on the opposite counter.

"Alright Doritos it is," Rogue deadpanned as he grabbed the bag of chips as he helped Aria down off of the counter as they made their way into the living room.

Rogue sat down in the couch as Aria hopped into the spot next to him as she already had her hand in the bag of chips.

"Daddy, what happened in that photo?" Aria asked through a mouthful of chips as she pointed at a specific picture where Lucy's face was covered in cake.

"Let's just say your mom wasn't too happy about what I did," Rogue smirked slightly as he turned the page.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Rogue let out a yawn and stretched his arms as he entered the room and kicked the door closed behind him. After about half an hour, Aria had finally fell asleep with her hand still in the bag of chips and slumped over in the couch, luckily Rogue had been able to get her back to her own bed without waking her up. His red eyes immediately went to the bed where he found Lucy fast asleep, her hair fanned out around her like a golden halo and her back to him as she snores ever so quietly.

"Damn," Rogue huffed as he climbed into the bed and laid next to the sleeping blonde.

"Rogue," Lucy mumbled quietly in her sleep as she shifted ever so slightly.

"Don't worry I'm here," Rogue murmured (although he knew the blonde probably couldn't hear him), he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead as he went back to laying next to her.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

A quiet sigh spilled from Lucy's lips as her brown eyes fluttered open, she looked around the room and blinked tiredly as she rolled onto her side as she glanced at Rogue who was still asleep.

"At least I didn't kick him out of the bed this time," Lucy murmured as she smiled softly at the sleeping man, since Lucy was pregnant again, her little habit of kicking Rogue out of the bed while they were both asleep had returned once more.

The blonde sat up in the bed and carefully tossed her legs over the edge as she felt the light brush of the carpet against her bare feet, the blonde quickly pushed up off of the bed as she stood and proceeded to leave the room.

"I'm glad you're finally getting some sleep you dork," Lucy whispered as she placed a sweet kiss on Rogue's cheek before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind her.

She made her way down the hall as she pushed the door to the twins room open as she walked in to find them already up and playing.

"Good morning you two," Lucy chirped as she smiled down at the softly, although it was about 2:00pm at the moment, the blonde just felt better saying good morning regardless of the time since she had just woken up.

"Morning mama," Ryos grinned as he and Aria looked up at her.

"Morning mama," Aria greeted as she stood and ran get to Lucy.

"Do you two want to go downstairs or-,"

"Downstairs!" They yelled in unison as they cut their mother off.

"You two didn't even let me finish," Lucy chuckled as she followed the twins out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Mommy let me help you!" Aria yelled as she grabbed and held Lucy's hand as she lead her mother down the stairs.

"Thank you Aria," Lucy smiled kindly as she looked down at the little girl, it was really no surprise that Lucy found the gesture sweet and adorable.

"Your welcome mommy," Aria chirped as she grinned up at her mother.

"Alright what do you guys want for breakfast?" Lucy asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Aria and Ryos began whispering to one another before turning back to Lucy once they had made up their minds.

"Pancakes!" They yelled in unison as they both grinned at their mother.

"Alright pancakes it is," Lucy chirped as she began grabbing all the things she would need including a pan and a bowl for mixing.

"Wait mommy! Let me help!" Aria yelled as she ran into the kitchen and towards the fridge.

"Wait! I will too!" Ryos declared as he followed after his sister and ran into the kitchen as well.

The two both made their way over to the fridge as one grabbed the eggs while the other grabbed the milk and placed it on the counter.

"You two are being super helpful today, am I forgetting something?" Lucy asked with a small smile as she looked at the two.

"No," Ryos answered as he stood there.

"We just wanted to help you mommy," Aria explained as she and her brother looked up at their mother.

"Well thank you, that's very sweet of you two," Lucy whispered as she bent down and kissed them both on their cheeks before sending them off into the living room where they went to watch tv.

"What's gotten into those two?" Lucy asked herself quietly with a slight chuckle as she grabbed the rest of the ingredients from the cupboards as she quickly got to work.

Once the blonde had finished making the pancake batter (which she had thrown chocolate chips into for the hell of it), she left it to sit out for a bit as she went to grab the blender as well as a few other things.

"What are you doing now mommy?" Aria asked as she peered over the counter curiously.

"I'm going to make a strawberry milkshake, you want to help don't you?" Lucy asked with a small smile as she looked at the little girl who simply nodded.

"Alright then up we go," Lucy chirped as she carefully grabbed Aria and placed her on the counter.

"What do I do now mommy?" Aria asked cutely as she sat on her knees as she looked at the blender.

"Add each of these to the blender," Lucy explained calmly as she pointed to the already measured out ingredients.

"Ok mommy!" Aria chirped as she gladly began to simply dump in the frozen strawberries, milk, sugar and ice cubes, once she had finished doing that, Lucy placed the lid on the blender as Aria looked at her, Lucy pushed the button a few times to make sure it would be easier to blend together nicely.

"Do I push the button now mommy?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Lucy smiled softly as Aria grinned as she pushed the blenders button.

Once the ingredients were all blended together, Lucy removed the lid from the blender as she grabbed a spoon and stirred the mixture lightly before tasting it.

"So did I do a good job mommy?" Aria questioned as she looked up at Lucy with big curious red eyes.

"Yes you did sweetheart," Lucy smiled softly as she kissed Aria on the cheek as the little girl grinned.

"Alright Aria, why don't you go watch tv with your brother," Lucy suggested as she grabbed Aria and removed her from the counter as she placed the little girl back on the floor.

"Ok mommy!" Aria yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Lucy hummed to herself quietly as she turned her attention back to the stove as she poured a bit of batter into the pan as she got to work making pancakes.

"Lucy, why the hell didn't you wake me up," A voice behind Lucy groaned as Lucy spun around to find Rogue standing there stretching his arms, in all honesty he looked as if he was still half asleep at the moment.

"Good morning Rogue," Lucy chirped as she completely ignored his question.

"Why the yell didn't you wake me up Lu, I could've watched the kids and cooked for you," Rogue huffed as he leaned against the counter.

"I just thought you deserved to get some sleep," Lucy explained as she turned her back to him for a brief moment as she quickly flipped the pancake.

"And why's that?" Rogue questioned as he leaned against the counter.

"I just thought you deserved it alright, you're always up late at night helping me out, especially when I can't sleep, so this morning when I woke up, I was glad you hadn't woken up and decided to just let you sleep," Lucy explained as she smiled at him softly before tuning her back to him as she got back to making breakfast.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time," Rogue huffed as he continued to lean against the counter.

"So I'm just going to assume your going to stand there and watch me like a hawk," Lucy deadpanned as she didn't even turn to look at Rogue as she continued cooking.

"Mhm," Rogue answered as he smirked at the blonde.

"Dork," Lucy snorted as she smacked his bare chest lightly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning her back to him again.

* * *

(Timeskip –About an hour later-)

"Alright Rogue, how do I look?" Lucy asked as she exited the bathroom and walked back into their room as she twirled to show off her outfit, the skirt of her dress flowing out as she did so.

Lucy's outfit consisted of a beautiful sleeveless white summer dress with a pastel floral pattern on it, the dress stopped a little bit under mid-thigh and showed off her baby bump beautifully, Lucy had paired the outfit with a simple pair of silver heart earrings as well as the matching necklace, her blonde hair also fell past her shoulders in tight curls as a white wire headband tied into a bow pushed her hair back and out of her face.

"Are you going to ask me that every time you get ready to go somewhere?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow as he stood from the bed and made his way over to the blonde.

Rogue was currently dressed in a simple short sleeved white t-shirt with a long sleeved unbuttoned black shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up, the man had also decided to pair it with a simple pair of grey jeans.

"Yes now answer the question you prick, I want to now if I look like a whale stuffed into a mini dress or not," Lucy huffed as she went through her handbag to make sure she had everything.

"You look beautiful as always, how many times am I going to have to tell you that?" Rogue asked as he gently grabbed Lucy's chin and tilted her head upwards as he pulled the blonde into a kiss, almost immediately, Lucy wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck as she began kissing back.

"Aww look, mommy and daddy are kissing again," Aria chirped as she and Ryos finally made their presence in the room known.

"Ew-,"

"Stop saying that you jerk, it's cute!" Aria declared as she pushed her older (by a few minutes) brother as he stumbled over his own feet and fell to the carpeted floor.

"Alright how long have you two been there?" Lucy asked as she broke away from the kiss and walked over to the twins as she carefully knelt down and helped Ryos as she dusted off his plaid red shirt.

Ever since the twins had been born, Lucy had also developed a habit of dressing the two in similar outfits, at the moment Ryos was currently wearing a simple long sleeved red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of simple black jeans with a black belt around his waist, Aria, who stood next to him, was currently dressed in a short sleeved red and black plaid shirt with a simple white t-shirt underneath it, the top was paired with a cute black skirt, her blonde hair was currently being pushed back by a black wire headband tied into a simple bow.

"We walked in when you and daddy started kissing," Aria chirped honestly as Lucy stood there gushing over how innocent the twins were at the moment while Rogue facepalmed in the background.

"Lu, don't we have an appointment to get to?" Rogue pointed out as Lucy's face lit up in realization as she grabbed her handbag and the twins hands as she headed down the stairs.

"Where are we going again mommy?" Aria asked as she stepped into her simple black flats while Lucy helped Ryos with his black hightop converse as she tied his laces for him.

"You guys are going to stay with your grandma this weekend, remember?" Lucy chirped as Aria and Ryos's face lit up in excitement.

"Rogue, you did put their bags in the car, right?" Lucy asked as she slipped on her own white flats as she looked up at Rogue.

"Did it yesterday," Rogue explained as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"Hurry up! I want to go see grandma and grandpa!" Aria yelled as she tugged on her mothers dress impatiently.

"Then you and Ryos go to the car with your dad, I'll be there in a minute," Lucy explained as she kicked off her flats as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Where are you going mama?!" Ryos yelled as he looked up at the stairs.

"Sorry but I have to pee!" Lucy yelled from upstairs as she quickly slammed the door behind her.

"Of course she does," Rogue deadpanned as he mentally facepalmed as he grabbed Aria and Ryos as they followed him into the garage.

"Why does mommy have to pee so much?" Aria asked curiously as she open the car door herself as she climbed into her booster seat as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Just like I told you yesterday, because your mom is having a baby, things are going to be a bit different," Rogue explained as he started the car as he leaned back in the seat as he and the twins waited for Lucy.

"Then tell the baby to stop making mama so weird," Ryos huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I can't," Rogue stated plainly as he smirked in amusement.

"Why not?!" Ryos yelled as he demanded an answer, it was now surprise that since Lucy was pregnant again, she couldn't exactly play with the twins like she had when she wasn't pregnant and the twins weren't so happy about it.

"The baby can't really hear or understand any of us," Rogue explained simply as he crossed his arms.

"If the baby can't hear us or understand us….then why does mommy still talk to it?" Aria asked cutely as she tilted her head to the side, Rogue wouldn't lie, that was actually a pretty intelligent question on Aria's part.

"Because it makes her happy, she used to do it before you two were born too," Rogue smiled softly, he found the twins interest in the baby pretty amusing.

"Really?" The twins asked in unison as they looked at one another curiously.

"Yeah all the time,"

"I'm back, did I miss anything? What were you guys talking about?" Lucy questioned as she sat down and slammed the car door shut and leaned back in her seat.

"Nothing," the twins stated in unison as they became quiet all of a sudden.

"Rogue?" Lucy asked as she turned her attention to the man as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Relax Lu, it was nothing," Rogue deadpanned with a small smirk as he gripped the steering wheel, Lucy wasn't buying any of their crap as she crossed her arms and huffed in frustration.

"Fine, don't tell me….just because I'm the only one here with brown eyes and not red ones," Lucy muttered under her breath childishly, Rogue's smirk widened slightly in amusement while the twins looked at each other before they began laughing quietly.

* * *

(Timeskip –Hour an a half later-)

"We're here! We're finally here!" Aria cheered as she pressed her face against the window, a large grin on her face as she did so.

"I wonder if grandmas making cookies," Ryos murmured as a cheeky grin made an appearance on his face.

"Maybe she will if we ask nicely," Aria chirped as she swung her legs in anticipation.

The twins quickly unbuckled their seat-belts and sat their anxiously waiting, the minute Rogue opened the doors, the two ran out as they quickly ran up the front porch and up to the front door and began ringing the doorbell. Rogue followed after the twins carrying their bags as he stood behind them waiting. Not too long after, the door swung open revealing the green eyed woman who had a large grin on her face.

"Grandma!" The twins yelled in unison as they threw themselves at the woman.

"Yay! My precious little grand-babies!" Cassandra chirped as she knelt down and pulled the twins into a hug.

Cassandra released the two and stood as she made her way over to Rogue as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's been a while Rogue," Cassandra smiled softly as she pulled away from the hug as she smiled at Rogue.

"Great to see you too mom," Rogue nodded as he smiled slightly.

"Where's Lucy?" Cassandra asked as she realized the blonde wasn't present.

"Asleep in the car," Rogue explained as Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Dear god Rogue, she's pregnant! You can't just leave her in a hot car! Do you un-,"

"Will you relax, I left the air conditioner, and I'm only here for few minutes maximum," Rogue deadpanned as he cut the woman off mid-rant.

"Daddy, is the baby going to be born today?" Aria asked curiously as she tugged on the edge of Rogue's shirt.

"No Aria, not today," Rogue explained as he looked down at the little girl.

"Then what are you and mommy going to do today?" Aria asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"We're going to find out if you're getting a little sister or a little brother," Rogue explained as he knelt down in front of the twins.

"I want a brother," Ryos declared with a smug smirk as he crossed his arms. "

"Me and your mom will see you when the weekend is over alright?" Rogue sighed as he looked at the two.

"Can we go say bye to mama?" Ryos asked quietly as he fidgeted nervously.

"She's asleep but I promise to tell her you guys said bye," Rogue explained as he ruffled Ryos's blonde hair.

"Bye daddy," Aria mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Bye dad," Ryos murmured as he too hugged Rogue as Rogue wrapped his arms around them both before releasing them and standing back up.

"Rogue, everything they need is in their bags right?" Cassandra asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just about," Rogue deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

"Great now go away, I want to find out the gender of my next grand-baby ASAP," Cassandra declared with her usual smile as she began to push Rogue out of the house.

"Alright fine, see you two in two days," Rogue nodded as he left as Cassandra closed the door behind him.

Rogue made his way back to the car as he thankfully found the blonde still fast asleep, the position she had fallen asleep in look extremely uncomfortable as Rogue did his best to fix this without waking the blonde. A small moan escaped Lucy's lips as she shifted around in her sleep, Rogue couldn't help but smile softly as he brushed the blondes hair out of her face as she slept.

"Grandma, are you going to make cookies this time?" Aria asked hopefully as she happily held the woman's hand as they walked into the living room.

"Of course I will," Cassandra chirped as she smiled down at the little girl as both twins began cheering in excitement.

The minute the trio stepped into the living room, the twins faces lit up in excitement as they spotted someone sitting on the couch.

"Grandpa!" They yelled in unison as they launched themselves at Skiadrum and hugged him tightly.

"Ryos, Aria," Skiadrum stated as he smiled ever so slightly.

Cassandra smiled softly as she disappeared into the kitchen as she began gathering everything she would need to make cookies for the twins.

"Grandma can I help?" Aria chirped as she peeked over the counter.

"Of course you can," Cassandra grinned as Aria's smiled as she ran over and grabbed the white steeping stool (which Cassandra had bought specifically for the twins) as she brought it over to the counter and stood on it.

"So what do I do grandma?" Aria asked cutely as she grabbed the spoon and began to pretend it was a sword and she was a knight.

"Think you can add two cups of flour?" Cassandra asked as she handed the measuring cup to Aria who smiled as she began to scoop out the flour as she dumped it into the bowl.

"Was that two grandma?" Aria questioned as she held the bowl in her arms.

"Yes it was, good job Aria," Cassandra praised as she smiled at the little girl.

"Grandma, promise we can save some cookies for my mommy and daddy?" Aria mumbled as she looked up at Cassandra with big red eyes.

"Of course we can sweetheart," Cassandra chirped as she gave the little girl a thumbs up.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"My neck is killing me," Lucy whined as she leaned on Rogue as they walked into the doctors office.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because you fell asleep in the most awkward position possible?" Rogue suggested sarcastically as they sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"You're a sarcastic asshole, you know that right?" Lucy hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Thanks, I could've never figured it out without you," Rogue purred quietly as he draped an arm across the blondes shoulders jokingly.

"Alright that's it you ass, you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Lucy spat bitterly as she crossed her arms as Rogue smirked in amusement…if only he knew she wasn't joking this time.

"Mrs. Cheney you can come in now," smiled softly as she signalled for the blonde to walk into the room.

Lucy and Rogue stood up and walked into the room and closed the door behind them as Lucy went to lay on the medical bed while Rogue stood there with his arms crossed. Lucy, knowing the drill after multiple visits, raised her dress to expose her stomach.

"So how have you been since your last visit Mrs. Cheney?" Dr. Akira asked with a small smile as she slipped on her gloves and began setting everything up.

"Good I guess, except for the fact that's I'm practically sleeping 24/7," Lucy huffed as she shivered slightly at how cool the room was.

"Look on the bright side, you made it to 24 weeks, and now you have a perfect excuse to do nothing all day," Dr. Akira joked as she laughed quietly.

"I guess your right, not like I have a choice, he never let's me do anything anyway," Lucy smiled as she nudged Rogue with her foot.

"Aww, I'm pretty sure he means well though," Akira chirped as she applied the chilled gel to Lucy's stomach as the blonde shivered ever so slightly, she had gone through this too many times.

Lucy became quiet as she looked at the screen where the fuzzy grey image of the baby appeared, the blonde bit into her bottom lip nervously, it was clear she was anxious to find out the baby's gender. After a few minutes of waiting, Dr. Akira turned to Lucy as she opened her mouth to talk.

"Congratulations, looks like you're going to be having a baby boy," Dr. Akira smiled softly as tears of joy sprung to Lucy's eyes.

"Rogue, we're going to have a baby boy," Lucy whispered, her emotions getting the best of her as she began crying.

"So I guess it's safe to say Ryos is getting what he wanted," Rogue mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde as he allowed her to cry into his shirt.

"He said that?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked up at Rogue.

"Yeah, when I left the twins with my mom before I left he told me he wanted a little brother," Rogue explained as he wiped away the blondes tears.

"That's so sweet," Lucy murmured shakily as she took a deep breath as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"We should probably get going before the others start calling and pissing us off," Rogue huffed as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Y-Yeah, just gimme a second, I need a minute and then I have to schedule my next ultrasound," Lucy mumbled as she took another deep breath, Rogue nodded as he simply stood by at blonde.

* * *

(Roughly an hour later)

"Rogue, have any ideas on names yet?" Lucy chirped as she looked down at her phone as they stepped out of the car.

"What about Rogue Jr.?" Rogue suggested with a cocky smirk as Lucy turned to glare at him viciously.

"You already tried to name Ryos that and I said no you prick!" Lucy snapped as she pushed him away as they walked into the restaurant.

"And why not?" Rogue questioned as he draped an arm across Lucy's shoulders and pulled her close as try spotted the others all sitting at a table as they headed over to them.

"Because on you is already enough to deal with, now I suggest you remove your arm if you want to keep it for fapping," Lucy threatened as she glared up at him, her eyes narrowing further.

"Alright fine," Rogue deadpanned as he removed his arm from around Lucy's shoulder as they finally arrived at the table.

"Hi Lucy," Yukino chirped as she stood up to greet the blonde.

"Hey Yukino," Lucy grinned as the two women went in for a hug which was proving to be awkward for one reason.

Not only was Lucy pregnant, but Yukino and Levy were in the same boat as well with Lucy being the farther along and Yukino being the least at only 13 weeks.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Sting questioned as Lucy and Rogue finally sat down.

"Had an ultrasound scheduled today," Lucy explained as she dropped her phone into her handbag.

"Really? Anything eventful?" Mira chirped as she looked at Lucy for answers.

"Well….we finally found out the baby's gender," Lucy chirped as a large a smile graced her face.

"So…..am I getting another niece or another nephew?" Sting asked as he raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Or is it another plot twist and you guys found out you're having twins again?" Lisanna chuckled as the others began laughing.

"Nope not this time," Lucy laughed quietly as Rogue huffed in frustration.

"Never again," he muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"So, are you going to tell us or not Bunny," Gajeel questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Tch fine…pushy, I'm having another boy," Lucy explained as her smile widened.

"Congrats Lu-chan," Levy chirped as she smiled at the blonde.

"Now all we need to do is figure out if you're having a baby girl or baby boy," Lucy grinned as she and Levy began laughing.

"I really really want a girl," Levy stated as everyone turned to look at her.

"Why?" Everyone questioned in unison as they awaited Levy's answer.

"Because I'm already outnumbered by boys, Gale and Gajeel are too loud, having a baby girl could be interesting," Levy explained with a smile.

"Looks like me and Aria are about to join the "outnumbered" club," Lucy huffed as she threw her head back in frustration.

The group began laughing again but the laughing gradually became quieter as a waitress walked over to the table.

* * *

(Timeskip –Later That Night-)

"Thank god we're finally home," Rogue huffed in relief as he and Lucy walked into their bedroom as Rogue began stripping.

"Why is it that whenever the kids aren't here and we come home, you strip down to your boxers?" Lucy questioned as she climbed into the bed and lay in "her spot" as well as invade 50% of Rogue's.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Rogue smirked as he moved Lucy's legs from his spot as he sat next to her.

"Tch whatever, cocky bastard," Lucy mumbled onto her head as she grabbed her tablet from the nightstand as she quickly unlocked it.

"What are you doing?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I want to talk to the kids," Lucy stated plainly as she stared at the illuminated screen as she immediately selected the name as the FaceTime screen popped up, it didn't take long for the screen to be replaced with a familiar figure as Lucy smiled.

"Oh hi Lucy, hi Rogue," Cassandra chirped as she waved at the couple.

"Hi Cassandra, are the kids still awake?" Lucy asked as she held the iPad in her hands carefully.

"Of course they are, Aria! Ryos! Your mom and dad want to talk to you two!" Cassandra yelled as she propped the tablet up in its case.

The sound of two pairs of light footsteps running towards the camera as the twins appeared on the screen.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aria yelled as a large grin appeared on her face.

"Hi Aria, hi Ryos," the couple greeted while Lucy waved at the camera.

"Mommy guess what I did!" Aria stated giddily as she looked really excited to tell her mother what she had done.

"What'd you do sweetheart?" Lucy asked with her usual small smile.

"I made cookies with grandma today, she said I was really good!" Aria chirped as her smile widened.

"I helped too," Ryos butted in as he crossed his arms.

"No you didn't you liar!" Aria yelled as she pushed her brother.

"Ryos are you lying?" Lucy asked quietly as she raised an eyebrow.

"….no….,"

"Ryos stop lying," Rogue deadpanned as he leaned against the headboard.

"Fine I didn't help," Ryos mumbled as he kept his head down.

"Why did you lie Ryos?" Lucy sighed quietly as she shifted in the bed.

"Because I didn't get to help and I just wanted to tell you something cool," Ryos mumbled as he kept his arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll tell you what, when we pick you up, you and I can make cookies, sound fun?" Lucy suggested with a small smile knowing the little boy would perk up.

"Y-Yeah," he murmured as he nodded his head.

"Mommy, did you find out it if I'm getting a baby sister?" Aria asked innocently as she stared at the camera.

"It's going to be a boy!" Ryos declared as he glared at his sister.

"No! It's going to be a girl!"Aria argued back as the twins began arguing back and forth.

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Gi-,"

"Both of you stop it," Rogue ordered as he glared at the camera.

"Sorry," the twins murmured in unison as they kept their head down.

"So can we know now?" Aria asked quietly as she began twiddling her thumbs.

"Right, well it looks like you two are getting a baby brother," Lucy explained as a small tired smile graced her face.

"Yes!" Ryos cheered as he threw his arms up in victory and celebration.

"Aria I'm surprised, your not sad that your not getting a little sister?" Lucy asked, she was expecting the little girl to be upset about it, the little girl had been wishing for a baby sister since Lucy had broken the news that she was pregnant to the kids.

"No, I'm just happy I get to be a big sister," Aria whispered as she smiled softly at the camera, both Lucy and Rogue found her comment absolutely adorable(although one of them might never admit it out loud).

"That is….so sweet," Lucy mumbled in between a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"You're tired aren't you mama?" Ryos asked with a small smirk as he crossed his arms smugly.

"Aww how'd you know?" Lucy asked jokingly as she raised an eyebrow at the two.

"That means it's bedtime mommy, see, you have to go to sleep now," Aria explained as she grinned mischievously.

"I guess it is isn't it?" Lucy asked with a slight chuckle as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Daddy, we're trusting you to make sure mommy goes to bed!" Aria declared as she crossed her arms, an adorable look of pure seriousness on her face while Ryos nodded in agreement.

"Aye aye captain," Rogue stated jokingly as he mockingly saluted the twins.

"Well it's bed time for you guys too," Lucy stated as she couldn't get rid of her small smile.

"Aww already?" The twins mumbled in unison.

"Mhm, now tell your grandma to give the both of you big kisses for me," Lucy chirped as she sat up in the bed properly.

"Alright, night mama, night dad," Ryos yawned as he stretched his own arms.

"Night daddy, night mommy," Aria murmured as she waved at the camera.

"All right goodnight you two," Lucy and Rogue stated in unison as Lucy hung up the call.

Lucy gently placed the tablet back onto the nightstand as she stood to her feet and grabbed a pillow as she grabbed Rogue as she dragged him towards the door.

"Lucy what the hell are you doing?" Rogue questioned as he looked at the blonde as she shoved him out the door.

"Kicking you out, duh," Lucy chirped innocently as she shoved the pillow into Rogue's chest harshly.

"What the hell, why?" Rogue questioned as he stared down at the blonde.

"Did you think I was joking when I said you'd be sleeping on the couch?" Lucy asked, her smile not fading once, anyone who knew the blonde well knew that once the blonde started doing that, you were absolutely fucked.

"Yes?"

"Well news flash….I wasn't," Lucy deadpanned, her smile widening as she slammed the door shut in Rogue's face, locking it as she began laughing quietly in amusement.

"Dammit Lucy stop playing and let me back in," Rogue growled as he glared at the door.

"Who said I was joking?" Lucy grinned as she turned off the lights as she walked towards the bed and climbed in.

"Dammit Lucy open the door!"

"Goodnight sweetheart!" Lucy chirped as she climbed onto the covers as she turned off the bedside lamp.

"Lucy!"

* * *

And I'm done!

This chapter is long overdue but with good reason. For any of those following me (which I honestly praise you for…thank you) know that I have started a new story titled a broken family. Not only that but I also plan to start writing two new stories as well (both Rolu…well, that's the plan anyway….OTP4LIFE!), and at this moment, one of them is currently in the works. Anyways, since school starts back Tuesday(or tomorrow depending on when you're reading this), my updates will be a little….off, but I'll try to keep up to the best of my abilities, so in between each chapter of Tales of their loves, I'm giving the story a somewhat hiatus status. Anyway, thanks for putting up with my story's and my bs…I am forever humble.

Rebel Panda, the bear warrior of the universe.

(• 3 •)/


	52. Chapter 52: Summer Proposals Part 1

It's been a while hasn't it? RebelPanda ish sorry, but back!(insert awkward jazz hands here). Anyway, it's been a complete juggling act for me, trying to decide which story to update next, so I do apologize for the long update wait. Whatever, let's jump right into it! I hope you enjoy this Drabble!

RebelPanda does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summer Proposals

Sunlight streamed through the opened curtains, cascading down upon the couples sleeping figures. The two laid tangled up in one another's arms as they slept soundly, shifting in his sleep, Rogue groaned as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to his chest. A low moan escaped Lucy's lips as her brown eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the addition of sunlight in the room. Blinking tiredly, her eyes shifted to Rogue who was still asleep as a quiet amused giggle escaped her lips. Shifting around, she unwrapped her legs from around Rogue's waist and rolled over so that she simply lay next to him, careful to avoid waking him up. A small smile graced the blondes face as she studied the sleeping mans features, she couldn't help but bring her hand up to his face as she slowly traced his jawline with her finger. Continuing with her actions, a devious smile graced the blondes feature as a slight chuckle left her lips as she removed her hand from his face, biting on her bottom lip, Lucy slowly drug her finger down Rogue's bare muscular chest, her devious grin widened as she moved her hand from his chest. Red eyes flew open as Lucy let out a small squeal of surprise as Rogue grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"Morning babe," Rogue purred huskily as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, pulling her bare body flush against his own.

"How long have you been awake?" Lucy asked, her cheeks tinged the faintest shade of pink as she kept her hands on Rogue's chest.

"Since the minute you unwrapped your legs from around me," Rogue explained as he rolled over carefully so that he had Lucy pinned underneath him.

"Well now that your awake I can finally do this," Lucy purred as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's next, pulling him down a bit more on top of her as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Tangling her hands in his messy black hair, Lucy could feel Rogue smirk into the kiss as he ran his tongue across her lip, asking for entrance which she gladly granted him as they battled for dominance, and at the moment, it was an even battle between the two. Smirking into the kiss, Lucy aloud her hands to roam down Rogue's chest, moving her hands from his chest, Lucy used the moment to her advantage as she used the opportunity to grab Rogue's ass. The two broke the kiss a few minutes later as the need for air desperately arose.

"What the fuck is with you and my ass?" Rogue questioned as he rolled off Lucy and laid next to her as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"What? A girl can love a guys ass just as much as a guy loves a girls ass," Lucy chirped innocently as she rolled over so that she was now lying on her bare stomach.

The two were both still stark naked, there clothes scattered all across the bedroom floor from "last nights activity".

"Rogue what time is it?" Lucy asked as she looked back at Rogue who rolled onto his side as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, quickly checking the time before putting it back on the nightstand.

"9:27, why?"

"We should probably get up now then," Lucy stated, drawing a groan of frustration from Rogue who grabbed her, pulling her on top of him.

"Can't we just stay here, I promise it'll be a lot more rewarding," Rogue purred huskily, the way his voice sounded when he had just woken up sent shivers of pleasure up Lucy's spine.

"Maybe tomorrow Rogue, now let me go," Lucy chuckled as she pried Rogue's arms from around her waist which prove to be a difficult task for multiple reasons.

"Fine, I'm going go take a shower," Rogue huffed as he stood from the bed, stretching his arms above his head as he stood there in his oh so naked glory.

"What for?" Lucy asked as she kept the covers wrapped around her own body.

"Unless you wanna go for round 6 right now, I'm going to go and take a cold shower," Rogue deadpanned as he disappeared into the bathroom connected to their room.

The faintest shade of pink dusted the blondes cheeks as she stood from the bed and made her way over to the mirror on the dresser as her eyes went to the bruises left on her thighs, no doubt left purposely by Rogue. A sigh left her lips as she pulled open one of the draws, pulling one of Rogue's shirts out and slipping it over her head, she quickly pulled open one of her draws, pulling out a pair of clean panties as she slid them up her legs. Lucy made her way out of the room as she quickly headed down the stairs, walking into the kitchen as she walked over to the fridge.

"Damn, I have no idea what to make," Lucy huffed as she tried to make up her mind on what to make.

Her eyes scanned over all the possible ingredients in the fridge as an idea came to mind as she began gathering all her necessary ingredients.

"French toast it is," Lucy chirped as she placed all the ingredients before grabbing a bowl, walking over to one of the many cupboards in the kitchen….only to find the ingredient she needed on the top shelf.

"Dammit Rogue!" Lucy raged, as she pulled a chair into the kitchen to help with her struggle.

"That bastard always does this on purpose!" Lucy hissed as she stood on the chair carefully, balancing as she reached up and quickly grabbed the bottle before climbing back down.

"Freakishly tall bastard," Lucy complained, muttering a string of curses under her breath as she quickly got to work.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Steam rolled out from the bathroom in waves as Rogue opened the door, exiting the bathroom. Walking over to the dresser, he simply pulled the draw open, grabbing a pair of clean black boxers before simply putting them on. His red eyes immediately shifted to a small black box hidden underneath all his clothing as he let out a nervous sigh. Removing his towel from around his neck, he simply tossed it onto the bed before closing the draw and leaving the room, heading down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen where he found Lucy standing in front of the stove.

"That was a long ass shower," Lucy pointed out with a slight chuckle as Rogue wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Told you I had shit to do," Rogue deadpanned as he rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder and peered over the blondes shoulder.

"French toast?" Rogue questioned, raising an eyebrow as Lucy gently pushed him away from her before turning off the stove.

"You know exactly why," Lucy chirped as she took turned around to face Rogue, a small smile of amusement tugging at her lips.

"You're going to take any chance you get to bring it up aren't you?" Rogue smirked as he leaned against the counter, staring at Lucy as he did so.

"I can't help it, I find it amusing how you're half Japanese and half French," Lucy chuckled as she walked over to the fridge.

"You do know that Gajeel is too right?" Rogue pointed out, his smirk widening as he stared at Lucy as she walked around the kitchen performing small tasks.

"Of course I do, but there's one difference between you and Gajeel," Lucy purred, walking over to Rogue as she placed her hands on his chest.

"And exactly what is that?" Rogue questioned, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

"Gajeel doesn't speak a word of French, but you do, and I find it incredibly fucking sexy when you do it," Lucy whispered , wrapping her arms around Rogue's neck as she pulled him down for a quick kiss before pulling away from him.

"By the way, this is yours," Lucy grinned, sliding the cup of coffee before sauntering out of the kitchen.

"So you're just going to kiss me and just leave me hanging like that?!" Rogue yelled, grabbing the cup of coffee before walking into the living room after the blonde.

"Yup, I'm too hungry," Lucy chirped from her spot on the couch as she simply enjoyed her French toast.

"Fine, I see how it is," Rogue smirked as he sat next to her, snatching a piece of French toast from her plate.

"Hey, that was mine," Lucy whined childishly as she turned to Rogue, narrowing her eyes at him as he simply shrugged it off.

* * *

(About Twenty Minutes Later)

Humming to herself in content, Lucy stretched her arm outside the shower as she grabbed her short pink robe, wrapping it around her body as she stepped out of the shower, running a soft pink towel through her damp hair. Exiting the bathroom, the blonde made her way into the bedroom where she found Rogue laying in the bed, his arms tucked behind his head lazily.

"I thought you had plans for today?" Lucy questioned as she grabbed a lacy black matching bra and underwear set from her draw.

"My only plan is to sleep in," Rogue deadpanned, keeping his eyes trained on the tv screen as he lay there.

"Tch, lazy," Lucy muttered under her breath as she slipped on the undergarments before walking towards the closet, simply tossing her robe onto the bed.

"You still love me anyway," Rogue smirked as he looked at Lucy who was now dressed in a simple yet stunning strapless black mid-thigh dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Whatever, I have to hurry up," Lucy sighed, walking back over to the mirror as she quickly twisted her hair into a simple yet beautiful braid, letting it fall over her right shoulder.

"What's the point of putting on your heels now if you're only going to take them off when you drive?" Rogue questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who had slipped on a pair of black peep-toe wedges.

"I….just don't question it," Lucy muttered, her cheeks tinged red in embarrassment as she grabbed her phone and purse as well as her keys.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Rogue questioned, grabbing the blondes wrist as he pulled her back towards him.

"I'm not sure, promise I won't take long though," Lucy chirped as she grabbed Rogue, placing a sweet peck on his lips before standing back up and walking towards the door.

"Later babe," Rogue called out as he watched Lucy leave, closing the door behind her as she left.

Sitting up in the bed almost immediately after the blonde had closed the door, keeping an ear out, Rogue waited a few minutes until he was absolutely sure that Lucy had left before quickly standing from the bed. Working with what little time he may or may not have, he quickly headed over to the closet, quickly grabbing a simple pair of black jeans as well as a long sleeved red and black plaid shirt. Quickly putting on the articles of clothing, Rogue rolled the sleeves of his shirt up before grabbing a simple rubber band, pulling his forever messy black hair back into a ponytail. Pulling open his draw, he reached into it, pulling out the small box, opening it as he stared down at the ring.

"How can something so small feel like it weighs a fucking tonne," Rogue muttered to himself, closing the box as he tucked it into his pocket.

Letting out a rough sigh, he took a deep breath as he tried to gather his now scrambled thoughts. To say he was nervous could just possibly be the understatement of the century, he was about to complete the one task that had been on his mind for the longest time.

"Alright let's fucking do this," Rogue sighed, grabbing his keys and phone before leaving the room, closing the door behind him as he hurried down the stairs and towards the garage.

* * *

(About an hour later)

Letting out a sigh, Rogue rang the doorbell as he stood there nervously, waiting for the door to be opened. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long as the door swung open, revealing a familiar blonde woman with her typical kind smile.

"It's so nice to see you again Rogue," she chirped, pulling Rogue into a hug which he returned.

"You too Layla," Rogue greeted as he pulled away from the hug.

"Well don't just stand there," Layla chuckled as she stepped out of the way as Rogue walked into the house, removing his shoes as he did so.

"So where's Lucy? Did she not come with you?" Layla asked as she noticed her daughters absence.

"She had a shoot today, even then, this is something I need to ask without her here," Rogue explained simply as Layla raised an eyebrow at his choice of words as they headed into the living room.

"Weisslogia's here as well right?" Rogue questioned, keeping his hands in his pockets as he wrapped his fingers around the small box.

"Yeah he is-…is it like a man to man thing you need to ask him or-,"

"I think it would be better if I asked you both," Rogue explained as he sat down, clearly nervous as he kept toying with the box in his pocket.

"Well what's the question?" Weisslogia deadpanned, crossing his arms as he only to be hit by Layla, forcing him to sit up right.

"Weiss don't be so rude," Layla scolded, glaring at her husband coldly before turning back to face Rogue with a small smile, prompting him to go on with his question.

"Look, Lucy's a beautiful and kind hearted woman, I've known her all my life, and for the last few years, I kind of came to realization that she was my other half, the one I want by my side forever," Rogue explained, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for his next words.

"That's why I came here to ask you for permission to ask Lucy to marry me," Rogue stated, looking right at Weisslogia as he explained his intentions of being here.

A cold silence fell over the room as they all sat there, almost as if Weisslogia was processing Rogue's words, luckily the silence was pierced by the loud excited squeal coming from none other than Layla.

"I can't believe you finally want to propose to Lucy! Please tell me you have the ring on you right now?!" Layla practically begged, her brown eyes twinkling with happiness as she stood to her feet.

"I have it right here," Rogue explained quietly, pulling out the box from his pocket, opening and allowing Layla to begin gushing over the ring.

"It's so beautiful, I know she'll love it for sure, how much did this even cost you?" Layla questioned, studying the ring as her eyes noticed the small graving on the inside of the ring, no doubt a heartfelt statement from Rogue.

"It cost a lot but it was all worth it," Rogue huffed, the money honestly wasn't such a big deal, especially since he had gotten it for Lucy.

"That's so sweet," Layla cooed, sitting down as she sat there fangirling like a school girl.

"Alright brat listen up," Weisslogia deadpanned, causing him to receive a cold glare from Layla which he simply ignored.

"I'm going to be completely honest, the fact that you went through all this trouble just to ask us for Lucy's hand in marriage is honestly amazing, I know how much you care for her and how much she cares for you….which is why you have my blessing, I'm confident that you're the only one who can treat her right," Weisslogia answered, a small smirk on his face as he leaned back into the couch.

Rogue let out a deep sigh of relief as he took a breath, feeling like some of the weights had just been lifted off his shoulders. Now the only thing left for him to do, was to actually put his plan into action.

* * *

And I'm finished…for now.

I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I just have a lot going on regarding school (highschool sucks) things such as massive science unit tests and me flunking French right now, I'm in a bit of a sticky situation. I didn't want to delay chapters any longer and keep people waiting, to make matters worse, my creativity drive has dropped once again, I'm finding it hard to write chapters at the moment. So I'm sorry if it sucks, but I promise to add a chapter two of this drabble.

Rebel Panda is sorry ?


End file.
